Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour
by xisinj64
Summary: Third in series of 1: Into the Darkness, and 2: Redemption of the Dark kind. Alex has returned, hoping to end the war once and for all, and regain the honour he has lost. With new allies and enemies, the outcome will define who Alex is, and his fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 1: Sinister Remnant and Unexpected Ally**

**20th April 2900**

**Solaris System, Island base.**

"**Anomalies are still being diagnosed with A76's cognitive functions."**

Puzzled, Raxler digitally requested an explanation through the base network.

"**An unusually high amount of brain activity is registering in A76's neural patterns. Though not hazardous, brain activity 106% higher than predetermined levels. Results shall not be known until awakening."**

"**Additionally, brainwave frequencies are present at two near similar but distinct levels. Clarification of anomaly is unavailable."**

The message ended, and Raxler transmitted a new order:

"**Acknowledged. Do not take risks. Estimated time until diagnostics are complete is recorded at 20 hours. Complying with this, do not awaken A76 until this precise time tomorrow."**

Turning away from the console display, Raxler scanned the room's other two occupants.

Xale sat lazily on a chair, arms folded behind his head, his eyes shut. Since his rescue, he had decided to take advantage of the fact that he was different from Alex. Unlike Lexa, he had been designed as a perfect replica of Alex, minus the accent, black hair and yellow eyes. To assert his uniqueness, he had received simple surgical treatment to heal the scarring grafted onto his body, which he had received during his tank growth to resemble Alex. Now, the dark male resembled a black haired and yellow eyed Alex, with no scars whatsoever.

Lexa sat patiently on her chair, her arms folded beneath her chest. She watched inquisitively as Raxler delivered the bad news.

"Unfortunately, A76's awakening has to be delayed a day due to unforeseen neurological complications."

Xale threw up his hands, groaning in annoyance: "I got up early for nothing? What a load of bullshit!" Ignoring her brother's annoyance, Lexa asked: "Complications?"

"An unusually high level of brain activity, over double the normal human amount. Any modifications made to A76 should not have yielded this result."

The room was silent, as neither the egotistical male, sensible female or the logical robot could find a possible answer for this strange circumstance. Not deciding to pursue this confusing further, the three departed from the room. Xale headed back to his designated quarters, Lexa headed to her own. Raxler followed his usual pre-programmed schedule, and headed to check supply, maintenance and system reports in the central command block.

**21****st**** April 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, UIP Central Intelligence Agency**

1 week after the confirmation of Alex's death, he had managed to locate his base of operations, and broadcast a triple encrypted message into their secure communications network. The fleet used to capture Alex and the dark male had left the location of the base, a small backwater world, with a mysteriously disjointed human civilization, able to display advanced environmental manipulative abilities.

Operating from his own private comms channel, Intelligence Chief Zaron, a middle aged male Predator, was sure that he would receive a reply soon. His message held it quite clear. He had studied the data received about their forces. Aside from Alex, there was at least a second in command, visually identical to him. That person would likely reply to his message soon.

Unlike the majority of those ranking from below to above him, Zoran had been sympathetic to Alex's reasons for his trespasses. He had remained quiet for the fact that Alex had become a terrorist, but nevertheless shared Alex's opinions on the path to justice. However, to the sharp observation of Zoran, it was clear that Alex's views had been at least somewhat warped by the KI. By the result of the KI's overall destruction with Alex's shortly preceding arrival, the Predator summarized the possibility that Alex had attempted to rectify his mistakes.

In further analysis however, Zoran had found a heavily encrypted data transmission sent to a cloaked vessel near the fleet prior to destruction. After decrypting a received wave of the information, completed a mere day ago, Zoran realized that the KI had been a ploy all along. The true role of them had been a diversion, a group of renegades that would divert UIP resources away from countering a massive strike the Alliance had secretly planned. Indeed, few in the Alliance knew of this plan.

He realized that Alex's stolen KI forces were positioned as the perfect covert strike team, as they were presumed incapacitated and without leadership without Alex. But if that data had been transmitted, they were making plans, and Zoran was sure as hell not going to let the UIP deliberate about this until it was too late, which was why he sent the transmission through his private channel, unable to be decrypted by a special visual scanner.

On a computer display, the message would scan for the face of the second in command, and would only decrypt the message if he was present. Hopefully, the two of them could open up communications, and Zoran would be able to help stop the Alliance by acting as a pair of eyes inside the UIP.

**21****st**** April 2900**

**Solaris, Island Base, Medical laboratory.**

"**Awakening A76."**

Raxler, Xale and Lexa stood on the other side of the laboratory. Raxler stood as passively as ever, standing unnaturally rigid and alert, his red eyes, and the optics concealed beneath, never once leaving the sight of the tank. Lexa watched with a look of mild concern, while Xale watched in interest.

Inside the tank, A76's fingers twitched, and eventually began to flex. His arms moved somewhat, and he began to lightly kick his legs. After a few seconds, his eyes scrunched up, until they burst open. The moment they opened, he began to thrash and writhe, as if something were eating him from inside. His mouth opened in a silent scream, the oxygen rich fluid giving no bubbles to show his panic.

Seeing the distress, Raxler ran forwards, and pressed the button on the side of the tank. The tank emptied the fluid through the grille at its base, into pipes away from the lab. As soon as the fluid was drained, A76 had lost all control, and began to smash the tank walls, coughing up the fluid as he did. A snap and hiss sounded as the tank opened up, causing A76 to fall out.

A76 had been given mechanical legs and arms, which were controlled by the brain like any limb. Yet A76 could not control his own normally, which Lexa and Xale saw as they leapt away from the writhing human in front of them. Guttural croaking and roaring sounded from A76, and Raxler got its attention.

"A76."

Immediately, A76 stopped writhing. Tentatively, while still on the floor, he turned his head to view Raxler. His eyes focused on the robot's face. Two looks immediately crossed his face, as he sounded off twice:

"It worked?"

"You filthy traitor!"

A76 made a half hearted leap, as if he only had part control of his body. He flopped uselessly on the ground, only to be pinned down by Raxler. Soundlessly transmitting a request for restraints, he ignored the protests of A76, Alex, his creator reborn:

"You insubordinate failure, release me!"

"Why are you in my head? Get out!"

Xale and Lexa watched, lost for words at the sight of the man below them. This had worked once before, what had gone wrong?

A few minutes later, A76 had been hooked up to the table, fully restrained, hooked up to omni-scanning equipment.

Xale looked on, making sense of what he had just heard form Raxler:

"So you think the two brainwave frequencies may be causing this?"

Nodding, Raxler explained: "When Alex's mind was downloaded fully onto the Relentless prior to death, an anomaly with the transmission occurred. Roughly double the expected amount of data had been received. I summarized that no physically or mentally impairing effects could occur from this with a few simple artificial memory bank installations in his body's brain. Now though, this strange behaviour could be attributed to the higher data transfer."

Lexa looked at Alex, who was once more struggling against his bonds. She commented: "Its as if he has two personalities now."

Raxler's optics flared suspiciously as she said the word two. He moved towards Alex, and stated: "You will cooperate for a few tests, to confirm if the transfer was as successful as predicted."

Semi glaring, Alex nodded. Raxler stated to Xale and Lexa without once turning: "Ask him challenging questions." He went first: "When did you bring me online?"

"12th February 2900, the same date that Xale had a training accident with his assault rifle."

Xale froze, and he stated coldly: "That can't be right. Only Lexa and Norstith knew about that, and none of them told Alex of that ever, they never got the chance to!"

Raxler pressed further: "Who almost killed you aboard the Emancipator?"

"Alex! NO, Norstith! He sabotaged and destroyed my-Norstith's lead ship!"

Seeing a pattern, Lexa looked to see that the lie detector programs were working perfectly. She asked tentatively: "Who were you in your previous body?"

"Al-Nor-eith. Alex, Norstith."

The detector detected no lies. And yet, Here Alex was, claiming that he was Norstith too. Frustrated, Xale pressed his face into Alex's: "Stop trying to mindfuck me! You can't be two people!"

"Yes I can, he, I, made sure to follow Alex-me into this next body."

Silence. No one spoke. Xale stumbled back, no counter argument left in him. Lexa looked at Raxler, who seemed to have put two and two together.

"It seems that more than one person was transported to this body. After more immediate analysis, the two brainwave patterns match in frequencies to two separate species. Human, and Leg'hrul. The only conclusion is that two separate collections of memories and thought processes have imbedded in this body's mind."

Xale turned to the robot, and asked flatly: "When were you last checked for bugs?"

Raxler commented: "My logic is soundly based on results. No other conclusion is as strongly supported. The double size data load, the separate personalities and brainwave frequencies, all evidence points towards the conclusion that Norstith managed to transmit his own mind into the same quantum storage device that captured Alex's mind."

The next 2 hours were tense.

Alex had been still restrained, while Xale and Lexa finally grasped that Norstith had hitchhiked onto Alex's mind transfer. An interrogation revealed how.

When Alex had been reborn, Norstith had had a transmitter installed in the human's mind. It would transmit a signal to a receiver in Norstith's brain implants, and would transmit Norstith's collective memories to the same vessel as Alex's mind. The idea behind this was to merge two minds in one, to couple with the fact that with Norstith dead, the Alliance representatives holding his family would release them, and Norstith could pursue them without them knowing it was him. Additionally, Norstith had been secretly caught a physical disease, incurable at the present date. Known as Vesperay syndrome, it broke down the body's nervous system, causing the victim to lose motor control eventually. Norstith had been fighting it with treatments, but aside from moments of adrenaline, he was physically hindered. Alex's mind vessel had been additionally intended to act as a temporary solution until a new body was grown for Norstith, free from the syndrome. This body, had it been begun, would have received Norstith after getting vengeance on those who held his family hostage.

All in all, he had used Alex for his personal gain, but was now stuck within Alex, who was being mentally uncooperative with Norstith. Reasons behind this situation arising aside, both persons were now at loggerheads within the same body. When fighting each other, they could not control the body properly, which meant either perfect cooperation, or one taking more control while the other subdues.

During the two hours, Norstith had at least swayed to Alex's whim of giving the human full physical control of this body, as technically Norstith had not planned to stay in it permanently. However, both still mentally duelled one another, and the strain was becoming apparent.

"I'm suffering severe headaches whenever the two of us simultaneously think extensively."

"Well, in that case, just make it so only one of you thinks hard at any given time."

"I suppose you are correct Lexa. After all, we now share this body, we need to cooperate if we are to succeed in anything."

Confused with the whole thing, Xale finally spoke his mind: "Okay, enough! I can't tell if either Alex or Norstith is the one speaking from that body! Can't you find a way to let it be known who is speaking!"

Alex/Norstith thought for a moment, until he turned to Raxler: "Xale makes a valid point. Raxler, can you manufacture and install a device into this body to make my voice different when Norstith is speaking, perhaps to match his original voice?"

Nodding, Raxler engaged the control console: "Order transmitted, estimated manufacture completion is only 2 days. A relatively simple construct, it will artificially alter your voice whenever Norstith's Leg'hrul brainwaves engage at sufficient levels to stimulate the vocal chords."

As Raxler typed away, Xale slumped back, understanding the basics: "So he'll sound like whoever is actually thinking of speaking at the time?"

"Precisely."

"Good, at least that confusion will be cleared up soon."

Suddenly, Raxler saw a strange message, a triple encrypted signal, with a visual identification program with it. He announced:

"We've received an encrypted transmission, and the visual identification is coded to myself."

Indeed, a small scanner beeped in confirmation, and the message decrypted on the projected screen. The text scrolled down, a short message.

****ENCRYPTED MESSAGE**. Urgent request for communications with KI deserter force 2****nd**** in command, concerning recent death of Alex and useful information in addition to transmission from KI fleet. Use same encrypted channel, no one shall know.**

**UIP Chief of Intelligence Zaron**

"He must have used data from the UIP task force to pinpoint our location."

Incredulously, Alex stood up, and looked at the message. Suspicious, he ordered an immediate reply. He turned: "I won't know his intentions until I meet him. The UIP already knows our location, and it is a miracle they have not sent a force to wipe this renegade KI fleet out. He must want to speak about something else."

Alex turned to Raxler: "He addressed you specifically. Take part in his scheme, and if he is deemed trustworthy by your sensors, I shall enter the discussion too."

Turning to Lexa and Xale, he stated: "I need the two of you to oversee the build up of the forces, for we may need them to combat the threat of this covert Alliance attack."

Xale shrugged his shoulders, and walked out, saying: "Hey, I don't care what side I'm on now, as long as I get to do a shit load of damage." Lexa shook her head, and asked: "How am I related to you?"

As they walked out, Alex asked Norstith mentally: _Are you sure they are my clones?_

_In genetics and body, nearly perfectly. I never intended perfect replicas._

Another two hours passed, and a FTL comms channel had been established in the main control room.

Raxler stood in the centre, on a holographic live comms platform. Around him, an image of a secure office materialized, with a male Predator seated at a desk, looking quite imposing for his age.

Flexing his mandibles, Zoran started: **"I see you received and replied to my message. You must have many questions regarding why I summoned your presence."**

"First, I must confirm your loyalty to your promises. Answer truthfully. Shall the knowledge of our conversation, or any future conversations, go past this door?"

"**I can guarantee that no one besides us shall know of this conversation."**

Satisfied, Raxler signalled off screen. Zoran looked confused, and recoiled somewhat as Alex marched into the picture.

"Surprised to see me chief?"

"**Not as you may suspect. If you managed to cheat death once, that implies you could do it again. This adds a question to this conversation."**

"About how I came back this time and the first. Very well, it is actually quite simple in principle."

Alex explained the basic outline of how he transitioned to a temporary vessel to be transported to a new body, before his old one died. He also explained that he had seized his old body from its grave in the Omaticaya hometree for use of genetic material, should he need more bodies, and also for sentimental purposes. Zoran understood, and quickly diverted the conversation to the reason he called:

"**I understand a massive transmission of data escaped the KI fleet before its destruction, besides that of your body transfer. I assumed you were the ones responsible, and I have come to offer an olive branch. I share your ideologies of justice, and I sympathized with your methods. I was well aware of the transgressions that your victims did, but also of the strategic importance they were to the UIP. But they are dead, and we must focus on the here and now."**

"**I called to let you know that I am willing to aid you in any way possible. I am risking my job by doing this, but you and your forces have the element of surprise now. With Alex presumed dead, the UIP assume the force is in disarray, as does the Alliance. You are in a perfect striking position, to act as a covert group."**

"Sorry, but we already have plans against the Alliance, ones that if you are willing to work with us, you might want to know." Alex sent the details of the Alliance plan to Zoran, only to be read, not downloaded. After finishing reading the summary, Zoran looked worried:

"**If the Alliance succeeds, they will be able to invade multiple worlds at once! However, the data shows that they require the theft of a technology banned from use in UIP space, which would need them to have someone smuggle schematics."**

Norstith spoke through Alex now: "The Alliance is able to manipulate people to their will either by hostage situation, or by mind control implantation technology. Plans show they will likely work through intermediaries, probably pirates, mercenaries or crime organizations, to take forceful control of the targeted individuals. These targets shall also have influence or the ability to blend in at the targeted worlds."

"**The Alliance may target a member of each UIP species then each time they invade a world. Their targets are the homeworlds of each species: Predator, Human, Cybertronian, Vulcan, Romulan, Na'vi, Sril'sask. Those worlds are among the most important economic, culture and military targets in UIP space."**

"They will target the Cybertronian individuals first. It is the Cybertronians who have access to the restricted schematics of the technology they need for this plan, technology that has not been used since the end of their Civil war nearly 900 years ago. The last use of it destroyed the original Cybertron, and it was only by the Matrix helping recreate the Allspark that the species could mould a new planet into a new Cybertron."

"**The Space bridge. If they get their hands on that technology, they can invade potentially any planet of their choosing, at any time they want to. It is imperative that we protect the Cybertronian targets."**

Lexa stepped in now, her presence, and Xale's already having being explained: "Then order that additional defence be placed around the location of the design specs. Just leak a rumour that someone may be attempting to steal them, and organize or suggest additional protection."

"**A valid point young lady. Very well, I will do all I can to protect those schematics."**

"My forces are building up anyway, in case we need to take the fight to them. Hopefully that will not be needed. We still may need some expertise in tactics, and I believe some individuals on this backwater world may be useful to us once the situation is explained."

"**I believe I can assist you there. I can forward dossiers on potential allies to your mission. Hired assassins, mercenaries, freelancers, characters such as those."**

"It would be useful if you did. I can't think of enough potential characters to hire on this world alone."

"**I hope for the sake of the galaxy that the plan succeeds for both of us. I will contact you if we need to talk once more, and you will do the same. Good luck."**

With that, the hologram died.

"Are you sure we can trust him? I mean, he's technically up with the biggest guys in the UIP." Asked Xale, as they all conversed in the communications room.

"Lie detection software confirmed he was truthful. Also, the triple encrypted security of this private channel can only be accessed by Zoran or any of us." Stated Raxler.

Ignoring the debate, Alex turned to face them: "This is a surprising, but welcome turn of events. Zoran can now apply additional security to the targeted individuals, and if all fails, he could help rally temporary allies should we become involved in the fight I think will come. Although, despite our forces being on schedule for growth, we still need a few more experts to help lead the assault."

"Any suggestions? You and Raxler are the only ones who know about this world." Said Lexa, crossing her arms as she stood. At this, Alex grinned slightly to himself:

"If there is one thing that my fused persona with Norstith that is useful, it is his ability to negotiate. I think I can persuade a few selected individuals to join our cause for this fight. And believe me, their abilities in combat are legendary on this world. Some of the ones I initially thought of are too important to take away from this world, so we shall leave them unless they volunteer."

Alex hesitated, and added: "Of course, some of the ones I have in mind may not be welcome to the sight of both each other, or me."

Raxler brought up a 3-D map of the world, pointing to a collection of small islands a dozen miles off the Fire Nation mainland: "Our first priority shall be the more resilient of our proposed experts. The first, and possible most dangerous, is on this island here. Inactive for 2 years, it is hoped the subject's combat abilities have not deteriorated since then."

Alex then stated: "My allies, who were present when I was taken by the UIP, will also need to be tracked down. Some of them I can see as useful experts in our plan, and the fact that some of them owe me a favour helps. As doubtful as I am about them accepting me back, I can't think of anyone else on this planet to recruit."

"Knowing them, they will either be at Ba Sing Seh, helping any small repairs or that peace meeting, or at the south pole, asking about Raxler's brief search there for clues of the UIP fleet destination in the Garonth system, so we'll scout there first with spy probes."

**Southern Water Tribe **

**22****nd**** April 2900**

"**Recon Probe 29 transmitting. Beginning scouting protocol."**

The small robotic aircraft, about 2 metres long and 2 metres wide, circled far above the Southern Water Tribe at 5000 feet. From it, 4 much smaller forms, about 20 centimetres wide, flew rapidly towards the village. The larger aircraft, and the smaller craft, operated on a quietly operating turbofan engine for propulsion, and small antigravity drives for vertical flight and hovering.

Quickly, the 4 small drones reached the village, and spread out to the 4 corners of the circular village, activating built in visual and audio sensors. They came to a standstill in midair, hovering close to the top of a large igloo, obscured from view. Within seconds, they began scanning the village for the leaders, and any of the searched individuals.

One of the probes detected a familiar vocal pattern, and on signal, the others followed it to the central igloo. Coming to a hover away from sight above it, the probes recorded the image and sounds.

Inside, the Chief talked to his two children and their friends, comprising of an almost 16 year old, bald boy, and a near 16 year old, black haired girl:

"I don't know where he is now. It's been two weeks. He just came in, looked at the tracks left by those raiders, stole the salvaged parts, and then flew off." As Hakoda explained, Aang realized in surprise:

"Wow. We only got here yesterday, while he only took under a day."

As the first 3 probes continued to monitor the group, the 4th transmitted:

"**Targets acquired. Proceed to current coordinates for negotiation."**

**Island Base**

Reading the probe message, Alex snorted out loud:

"Negotiation. Not the term I'd use for a verbal shitstorm waiting to happen."

At this, Alex turned to face the group: "We'll need to split up to get both objectives in one swoop. I think it would be best if I go and handle the potential recruit I have not yet met, while Raxler, being in my image, goes to meet the people I have tracked to the south pole. Xale, Lexa, you can choose who to go with."

Lexa thought for a moment, and said: "Xale was more in hostile contact with those people. I think it would be best if I go to the South Pole, and Xale go with you."

"Can't argue there. Plus I never liked the cold." Said Xale.

Nodding, Alex placed the call, ordering 2 transports to be made ready, and for the probes at all locations besides those at the South Pole to be called back.

**Southern Water Tribe**

**Mid Afternoon**

Flying at 6000 feet, high out of sight, the cargo transport now circled over the icy village.

The recon aircraft had linked to the transport, leaving the probes to silently patrol below. Inside the cockpit, Raxler and Lexa studied the recordings from the probes:

"You weren't there mom. What we saw, it was incredible, but terrifying, all at the same time." Said Katara, in response to a question her mother had asked.

"And when Alex was taken with the black haired twin, some copy of him just came from nowhere and began destroying everything in his way. He was so relentless, and powerful. Hundreds of warriors, all annihilated in the space of minutes, all by that one look-alike." Said Sokka. At this, Hakoda asked: "I think you did the right thing by fleeing the fight when he came. By the sound of it, you would have been killed if he were not on your side."

Aang spoke now: "But we haven't seen him in over 2 weeks! He went off to try to get the real Alex back! Who knows where he is now."

Inside the craft, Raxler signalled the cargo doors to be opened. He and Lexa would skydive down, while the transport would land somewhere out of sight, behind a hill formation half a mile from the village.

Deploying both of their turbofan packs, the robot and female leapt from the craft, which seconds later accelerated away to begin landing. Both figures sliced downwards, the icy air not affecting them much due to Lexa's full body suit, and Raxler's non-organic skin.

They fell at speed, until they reached 1000 feet. By then, they deployed their turbofans, slowing their descent tremendously. Both of them utilized their own supply of dark matter to cloak, with Raxler having his own supply. For Raxler, he had the advantage of being able to form much more precise shapes, but lacked the power boosts that emotional inflections gave to dark matter use.

Invisible to the eyes, both figures stopped overhead, at 50 metres above the village. The turbofans were specially designed to minimize sound, and the already windy conditions helped them remain undetected.

At last, both figures lowered themselves to the ground, with both extending invisible pillars of dark matter to brace their landing, ensuring a silent landing. Now, under cloaking, Lexa and Raxler stood by the Central Igloo. Inside, the voices of the Gaang and the others was heard.

Not wasting a second, Raxler marched inside, dropping the cloaking device. Lexa followed close behind.

As soon as both crossed the threshold into the hut, silence fell.

It was as if a demon had answered their conversation. Not a few moments earlier had the group been discussing Raxler and Lexa, both had suddenly marched into the hut, unfolding their helmet visors.

Aang, Katara and Sokka all stared at the two, shock and horror apparent on their faces. Hakoda and Kya too had some fear, but mainly surprise. Toph, being blinded by snow, had no idea who had marched in.

"Hey guys? Who just came in that's shut everyone up?"

"Toph Bei-Fong, you are one of my creator's allies on this world. My creator, Alex, was unfortunately taken captive in Ba Sing Seh 16 days ago. You are familiar with Lexa, my hostage from that day." Stated Raxler flatly. Behind him, Lexa muttered to herself: "Bested by a robot, not my best achievement."

Hakoda then remembered Raxler: "You were the one who raided our village for those pieces we salvaged."

"Those salvaged parts and weapons were necessary for determining what organization the invaders were to hand over Alex and Xale to."

"Where is Alex? Did you rescue him? Is he safe?" Asked Toph hurriedly. Not missing a beat, Raxler explained: "Creator Alex is currently away on a recruitment mission elsewhere on this world. His presence was required for the subject's cooperation. To the second query, I managed to lead the force to rescue Alex per his orders. To the third query, Alex is unharmed, and is currently with Xale on the aforementioned recruitment mission. Additional fact: Xale switched factions to aide Alex."

"Okay, what do you mean recruitment mission? Who is he recruiting?" Asked Sokka. Raxler brought out his display functions, readying to explain Alex's 'proposal' and the situation. He merely said to Sokka in the meantime: "Subject's identity is classified until you meet with Alex himself."

And so the conversation began, with Raxler and Lexa providing holographic displays.

**Whale Tail Island, Heilang Psychiatric Institute.**

Hovering just 2000 feet above the island, Xale looked incredulously at the structure, then back at Alex, who was making last minute equipment checks in the cockpit:

"So wait, you mean our recruit is in the nuthouse? How's she going to help us if she's got shit for brains?"

Alex sighed, and explained: "First off, according to spy drones checking her records here, she's not actually as mental as people make her out to be. Also, she is very skilled in general combat and battle tactics, which is why I selected her. Also, if I offer her a way out, in exchange for a mission for her to do, its more likely to ensure her loyalty."

"Oh yeah, and if all goes to hell with that plan?" asked Xale.

"What do you think?" said Alex, as he readied to jump.

The two jumped, ready to storm the joint for their potential comrade.

**Hey, xisinj64 here. First chapter is up and ready. Congrats to anyone smart enough to hazard a guess as to whom I'm referring to by this unknown recruit that Alex and Xale are after.**

**Please leave reviews, no flames thank you. And pass news of this story and its predecessors to other readers. I'm a relatively new author, and I need attention or constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 2: Uneasy Alliance and Mending trust.**

**22nd April 2900**

**Solaris System, New Earth.**

**Whale Tail Island, Hailang Psychiatric Institute.**

Lee sat down at the desk, finishing writing his report his allocated patients in the place.

_If I stay here for another few years, I may end up here like them too._

He worked at night, and had just started his shift at twilight, as usual. He was filling in his forms on the patients he checked on last night. As one of the Institute's doctors, he was responsible for the recovery of the patients in the long run.

A loud thump sounded from the other side of his office door.

Alert, Lee wondered who it was. There were only 20 guards on duty, and they mainly patrolled the perimeter, not the internal corridors. Besides him, only the 8 night shift caretakers were present, and they were all busy elsewhere.

Another thump, this time louder, followed by a faint crack.

On the other side, the caretaker slid down to the floor, his neck now bent hideously out of shape. The caretaker dropped the scrolls he had been carrying, the parchment falling beside the body. Above, Xale cracked his knuckles in success, while Alex used his built in scanners to check the office. Finishing his scan, Alex commented:

"Not one for subtlety, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Xale almost innocently, as Alex stepped back from the office door.

"We come in, and while I take out guards and other staff undetected, you make noise that attracted the other staff to you. I'm not saying it didn't work, but are you always this obvious in your entrances?"

Stepping away as Alex prepared his plasma rifle, Xale commented back: "Hey, I like flamboyance. And you're one to talk, isn't there someone in there?"

"Not in a few moments there won't be."

He set to full auto, and fired a long burst into the office, the plasma rounds tearing through the thin walls easily. 3 seconds, then silence. Casually, Alex pushed the door open, ignoring the swiss cheese state of the office.

"There, last one is dead. Now we both have translator apps, so check the records for our person."

Xale stepped forwards, and pushed the dead doctor from his chair, dropping him on the floor, ignoring the scorch marks on his body and around the office. In the lower areas of the desk, the files lay unharmed. Pulling them out, both shifted through the files at a leisurely rate, as they had no more staff to worry about.

"Jackpot! Here's the file. She's in cell 23, first floor." Said Xale. Nodding, Alex looked on the wall, and saw the keys for cell 23. Grabbing them, both set off towards the cell, passing by the occasional body.

Mentally, Alex prepared himself, with Norstith providing helpful tips:

_Norstith: She needs to be handled gently. We don't want her going insane on us, she's more useful alive than dead._

_As a start, hide any weapons you have, at least the ones she may recognize as weapons. Be submissive, know that you mean her no harm, and are here to ask her for help in exchange for freedom. Flatter her if need be._

_Alex: I'm trying to recruit her, not get a date with her._

Finally, they arrived at cell 23. Bracing, Xale nodded at Alex, who handed him the keys. The keys went in, the iron locks turning to release the mechanisms.

Slowly, the iron door swung open, illuminating the cell with candlelight from the corridors. As the cell came into view, the patient's eyes flickered briefly. Her black hair was messy, long and dirty. Her figure thin and sunken from 2 years of self inflicted malnourishment, her eyes having lost the gleam that the golden irises had once held.

Bound in fireproof fabrics on her hands and feet, the woman looked up from her cot. Into her cell stepped two young men, near to her age, unusually tall. The first had black hair, smooth, pale skin, and fiery golden eyes. The second had dark brown hair, unusual, blood red eyes, pale skin, and also had a burn scar on his lower right cheek, and a deep scar running the length of his left cheek. Both wore unusual body suits, with the first wearing an organic style black and red suit, and the second wearing a more metallic, armour looking suit. Both had braces on the backs of their heads, as if to rest a helmet atop them.

At the appearance of the two men, the patient's eyes widened in fear. She saw the traces of blood on their suits, and feared they were coming for her. She was not the fearless woman she had become known as in the war anymore, she was shattered in mind, body and soul.

The former Fire Nation Princess Azula began pleading, silent as she observed the two men standing opposite her, and she studied them with an empty gaze as the door clicked shut on her cell.

Indeed, Azula was far from the prideful princess Alex had heard about. However, it was Xale who commented first:

"This is your great, strong recruit? She doesn't look like she could barely stand on her own two feet!"

"Hey, 2 years in a mental hospital will do that to someone. Though it is strange, normally mental patients are kept in a better condition than this. Perhaps this condition is due to self infliction?"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Alex activated his on board scanners, and proceeded to scan Azula. Meanwhile, Xale approached her cautiously:

"Hey. Can you talk? We just killed everyone in this place to find you, and we need you to cooperate with us now." As soon as Xale finished, Azula's eyes widened, and she began struggle against her bonds, the fabric chafing her hands and ankles. Now though, Alex finished his scan:

"Malnutrition, muscle wasting on arms and legs, mild fever from restricted firebending, brought on by medication used to inhibit firebending in patients." As Alex finished, Azula finally spoke, her voice cracking, croaking, but still somewhat fierce:

"What are you here for, if not to kill me?" Xale's eyebrows shot up, while he muttered: "Great, her mouth works. She's royalty, I give her minutes 'till she calls us peasants or something."

Azula whipped her head to face the black haired male: "I am royalty! I am the true ruler of the fire nation! My treacherous brother stripped me of my rightful title that father had reserved for me!"

Alex replied coolly: "From what I gather, former Firelord and self proclaimed Phoenix King Ozai went out to destroy the Earth Kingdom, but ordered you to stay behind. If he really wished for you to be powerful, why did he restrict you from demonstrating your power in the field?"

"Being Firelord while he destroyed the Earth Kingdom was important! He said someone had to watch over the homeland while he was away!"

Shaking his head, Xale turned to Alex: "Isn't it obvious what Ozai was doing? He wanted Azula out of the picture to gain glory for himself. He could have left his councillors in charge or something, but instead he leaves his own daughter, arguably the best firebender besides himself, behind. He wanted her to stay behind to keep power for himself, and as a distraction for those he knew might try to stop him."

Alex was now interested, but realized the truth. He turned to Azula: "You realize that had you fought alongside your father, Zuko and the water tribe girl would have come for him too? Your father held you back in the homeland to divide the enemies that opposed him, to ensure a greater chance he succeeded. Not exactly father of the year, eh Xale?"

Smirking, Xale commented: "Your not exactly son of the year either. Lost real dad, killed 2 father figures already." Satisfied with Alex's frown, Xale grinned triumphantly. Alex commented: "Oh that's cold. If you weren't my ally, I'd have punched you, tank specimen."

Xale frowned: "Alright, score's even, let's focus now."

Alex turned to Azula: "Give a long hard look at the facts. Did your father want your help, or did he really want you gone while he clawed power for himself? He would have eventually stripped you of power over the homeland as well."

Azula, for once, had nothing to say, as she sat there, stunned, immersed in self analysis of her memories. Alex turned on his heel, and said to Xale: "I need to check a few things. Base, messages, that sort of crap. Keep an eye on her, I'll go someplace else to do these."

Alex left the cell, and as the door swung shut, Xale leant back on the wall, waiting for Azula to emerge from her stunned state.

In a nearby cell, Alex checked his messages. He found only one new message, a heavily encrypted message, from Zoran.

Inside, he found 2 document attachments, dossiers. He read the message:  
><strong>Alex,<strong>

**I managed to secure the recruitment of 3 experts to your employment. I am personally covering their payroll, and in return, I need you to pick them up at their designated pick up points. I chose them for their relative lack of affiliation, and also their own personal desire for some form of justice, or at least a fight.**

**The first is a renowned mercenary captain, a Kro'nogri by the name of Ja'hail Rathor. Understand that he does not sympathize with the war effort, though he keeps these opinions relatively quiet. What is unique about him is his previous work, he once worked as a top security officer of the interior of the Varya-6 station, the operations control of this upcoming secret Alliance endeavour. His recruitment will allow access to important strategic info on the station, and the details behind this plan. He retired from mercenary work recently to pursue a freelance career, and we have acquired his service. His pickup is in orbit above Liria-6, Liria system, on the edge of Alliance space.**

**The second is a person you already have met. She attended the Frosian military academy with you, and was a close friend of yours. Mir'minsk, a female Grey information broker, and a skilled freelance assassin. She helped to secure information on Ja'hail, and herself has had access to a significant amount of information regarding the Varya-6 operation. Her participation can further increase the chances of success. She was surprised to hear of my request to help you at first, but after explaining the situation she complied surprisingly wholeheartedly. She is available for pickup too, in orbit around Hestrail-7, in the Hestrail system, at the edge of UIP space.**

**The third recruit you also know. A male human, who is also to be picked up in orbit around Hestrail-7. He is a tech expert, and an excellent infiltrator. His prowess in both fields can be useful in repair of your synthetic forces and potentially derail the Varya-6 operation. The name is Lanver Kones, another former Academy friend. Like Mir'minsk, he was informed, and complied willingly.**

**Preferably dispatch a small automated team to bring them in. This is the best I have managed in such a short time, don't waste these recruits. All are paid for, it is your job to lead them, and preferably keep them alive if need be.**

**Zoran.**

Elated, Alex remembered all the good times he had with Lanver and Mir'minsk in the Frosian academy. Then, Norstith barged into his thought process:

_Remembering good times? Oh, so that is how you started your silent war with captain Gra'til._

At this, Alex was alarmed:

_Alex: How did you know that!_

_Norstith: Apparently, I am able to know whatever you are thinking of. Presumably, when I think, you will be able to do the same._

_Alex: So this means I can no longer keep things private?_

_Norstith: I'm afraid so._

_Alex: …oh brilliant!_

A loud screech suddenly sounded from Azula's cell. Abruptly leaping to his feet, Alex rushed to the cell, muttering: "What the hell?"

The cell door swung open, and Xale looked at Alex as he came in, a deadpan look on his face: "Looks like she finally grasped the truth. Aaannd she's not taking well."

"I have eyes Xale, and ears." As Azula heard that Alex had come back, she quietened down, tears now lining her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot. She looked defeated, and croaked out:

"Father never truly loved me. Mother thought I was a monster. I have nothing left in this world to hope for."

"That's where you're wrong." Azula's head snapped up, and she saw Alex and Xale crouching down to eye level. Alex continued:

"Azula, I know of your situation, and I can partially sympathize. Only partially mind you, but I was once lost in a way similar to your current state. I found a purpose to strive for, and that is what saved me from self destruction."

"I am offering you a similar opportunity. I have heard a great many things about your expertise in battle, and the fact that you are a truly legendary firebender. I have a mission, top secret, that I need to gather as many specialists for. It is highly dangerous, and I need as much expertise as I can gather. You fit the bill perfectly."

"Join my crew, fight by my side, and I can give you a life outside of these padded walls. Giving you a purpose will help heal you from your current state of mind, and unlike your adversaries and former friends, I have no qualms as to how you behave, so long as it is compliant with my authority. Cooperate, and we can get along like a house on fire. Cooperate, and I can set you free."

A few minutes passed, in which Azula sat down, stunned, thinking of the offer. Xale had sat down with his back against the wall, absentmindedly scratching any itches he got. Alex had shut his eyes, and had leant back against a wall for a quick snooze.

"Deal."

Alex jolted awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Xale looked at Azula in surprise, seeing a determined fire in the eyes that wasn't there before. Alex stood up, and listened to Azula further.

"I will join mission, on one condition."

"Go on." Said Alex, pleased with how this turned out.

"I want you to help me get revenge on those who wronged me in my life."

"Could you be more specific?" Asked Xale.

"My brother Zuko, the Avatar and his friends, particularly the water tribe girl, my two friends Mai and Ty Lee, and my father."

Alex sighed, and said: "Look, I cannot agree to all of those terms."

"Why not?"

"Some potential recruits for this mission include people from that group you just named. However, I need to point out something. It was your father that set you down the path that others viewed as twisted, causing your own mother to call you a monster, your friends to abandon you, and your power to be stripped by your brother. Your father was the one who started your own downfall, like a boulder rolling down a hill, he started you off, and eventually, you hit the bottom, hard. So I say this, I can help you exact revenge on your father, nothing more. Isn't that enough?"

Azula growled, and muttered: "Fine. Now let me out so we can go."

Xale stepped forwards, saying: "Not yet, we need to check a few things. First, we need to ensure your loyalty, so I ask you."

Xale secretly activated his lie detector scanner:

"If we help you kill your father, will you never betray us or anyone else on the mission, and help us as best you can?"

A few seconds, and Azula stated: "Yes."

Xale studied her hard, and turned to Alex: "She's telling the truth, its all good here."

Alex clapped his hands together, and said with newfound satisfaction: "Excellent. Now, first we need to get you out of those bonds, and get you dressed in something more, um, like clothes. Your caretakers filled you with firebending inhibitors frequently, but they should wear off in a few hours. We'll need to work on your wasted muscles, and get you better nourished. That shouldn't take long, after which we can go and help you kill Ozai."

Alex led Xale out, going to look for a decent set of clothes. Azula paid attention, relieved that she was finally getting out. To ensure they weren't having her on, she listened to them in the corridor:

Alex: "Well, that went better than expected."

Xale: "Yeah, she'll make a really good addition to the team."

Alex: "Xale, why are you holding your-. Uugh! Why now of all times?"

Xale: "Hey, my junk knows a hot chick, it's just showing its approval."

Alex/Norstith: "I should have neutered you when I first noticed your sexual deviance. No one normally watches that much porn."

Xale: "I have needs."

Alex: "You get hard in public again and I'll cut your 'needs' off with a kitchen knife."

Xale: "NO! Not my pride and joy!"

Azula shook her head, wondering what she had signed up for.

**22****nd**** April 2900**

**Southern Water Tribe**

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this all."

As Sokka scratched his head once more, Lexa rolled her eyes, having finished explaining everything they needed to tell Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, Hakoda and Kya. They had told them the basics of the UIP, the Alliance, and the KI, and the war that was still ongoing. They told them of what events transpired in Alex's life to bring them to this stage, sparing meticulous details for the sake of simplicity. To prove they were not lying, Raxler had opted to reveal his true appearance beneath his disguise as Alex.

Now, Raxler sat down, his metallic body fully exposed. Having folded away the panels making up his synthetic skin, he had been able to unfold his densely compacted body. Now, he had risen from 6ft 6 to 7ft 2, and had fully exposed his under armour, and to those aware of the technology, his tech and weapons.

Predictably, all were unnerved by the presence of this colossal being, with a dark grey metal skeleton, wires and sharp edges. The piercing red optics and his voice, a mildly echoing voice, sounding like a roar on lower volume, only added to their alarm.

Kya was the one who asked a question plaguing not just them, but also the two visitors: "If you say humans are actually from another world, why are the four nations in existence on this world?"

Lexa shrugged her shoulders, and said: "We actually don't know that either. When Alex was looking for a place to set up base, he saw that humans had been living here for thousands of years already. The fact that bending exists only adds to the mystery."

Raxler then added: "A small contingent of our force is working on researching this anomaly. We have deduced the actual workings of the bending arts, but further study is required to deduce how humans received it and ended up on this planet."

Toph spoke up now: "So Alex is okay?"

Lexa noticed the girl's concern, and said: "He's with my brother, recruiting one of the experts needed for the mission we're planning."

Aang spoke now: "That mission, you said that's one reason you're here. To ask for our help?"

Raxler then explained: "My creator is well aware of your abilities and profound dedication. He is recruiting experts not just from this world, but shall also bring experts from other worlds too. They are needed to lead the forces he is building in the mission, which shall likely be a multi-front battle should the worst case scenario occur."

"Why us? What happens if we say no?" Asked Katara, suspiciously.

Lexa spoke impatiently: "Look, the UIP and the Alliance know about your world. If this mission fails, the Alliance will deal a critical blow to the UIP. The Alliance wishes for its two peoples to rule alone, and since humans are here, they'll come here to kill or subdue every person on the planet! Nation won't matter, they will kill or enslave every one of you if we fail!"

Raxler spoke now: "A consensus has been made that not all of you can come without risking the political stability of the three nations, due to your high ranking positions. As such, we have ruled out Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, as their duties are of too much importance to recruit them offworld. This invitation is therefore extended to all but them, unless they willingly volunteer. Please note that the statistical probability of survival is increased if more of you volunteer."

What seemed like an eternity passed, until one spoke up.

"I'm in."

All other 5 looked at Toph, who had declared herself to this cause. She said quietly: "I lost him once, I won't make the same mistake twice." Thinking for a moment, Sokka declared: "I'm in too!"

Hakoda grabbed Sokka by the arm, to which Sokka looked at him, Kya and Katara: "Look, if we don't volunteer, then we stand more chance of dying anyway if those Alliance guys come and kill us all if they lose. And I also want to see what's out there beyond this world."

Seeing her brother's dedication, Katara said: "I'm with Sokka. Its either die on this world, or merely risk death saving our world." Aang looked alarmed, and turned his head to Raxler: "How long will this mission likely last?"

"Departure will be in 11 days, and the trip shall take 4 days, approximately 2 days operation, and 4 days return. Approximately 3 weeks until return."

Aang asked: "Do you think the world could handle me gone for 3 weeks?"

Hakoda said: "I'm sure we can survive. We could pitch a story that you're scouting the air temples."

Nodding, Aang volunteered also. Suddenly, Sokka realized: "Oh, wait, what about the Kyoshi warriors? Suki, Ty Lee?"

Lexa said: "We were going to try to recruit them anyway. You persuading them will help."

"What about Zuko and Mai? They might like to know about this?" Asked Katara.

"We shall make a stop by the Fire Palace to merely ask them if they accept."

Stated Raxler. The robot then turned to Lexa: "Prepare the shuttle for departure."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Blurted out Toph. Nodding, Lexa said: "We've got your loyalty. We can come and pick you up in 11 days, unless you want to leave now. We need to check others for recruitment, like those Kyoshi warriors you suggested, and the Firelord, if he actually wants to come."

Raxler stood up, and from beneath his metallic endoskeleton, the panels slid back into place, forming a solid layer of skin the armour he wore, similar to Alex. As soon as the last panel slid into place, Raxler nodded his head in a polite salute, and turned on his heel, and disappeared from sight, cloaking his body. Though invisible, the robot's footsteps could be faintly heard.

Lexa hung back, and said apologetically: "I'm sorry about what me and my brother did back in Ba Sing Seh. We had no life outside of obeying our master."

Toph smartly commented: "It was your brother who attacked Alex more often, but neither of you attacked us, and it was the invaders who destroyed a large amount of the inner ring."

"True, and at least Alex trusts us now." Said Lexa. Aang then asked: "How did you and your brother start working with Alex?"

"As you know, Raxler caught me for interrogation. I knew that my master presumed me dead, and he'd ordered me not to return if I failed. I'd also been having doubts, and I wanted a purpose, so I agreed to work for them, no conditions."

"And what about your brother? He didn't seem as understanding, or sane, as you do."

"My brother may be cynical, sometimes he's also a bit of a sadist. But if he has your back, he's as loyal as they come. Alex had to beat some sense into him before I could convince him to work with Alex."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sokka, intrigued.

"On a ship, Alex nearly gave Xale a concussion, hit him in the stomach and balls, and threw him into an escape ship. That ship went to where I was. That isn't the worst my brother's ever been injured, but he seems to think it was the most humiliating."

Lexa stood up, and said as she turned: "I've gotta run now. We'll find you four wherever you are in 11 days, make any last minute errands you need done."

With that, the dark girl disappeared, and the footsteps could be heard as she left the igloo, leaving all 6 brooding over the exchange.

**26****th**** April 2900**

**Liria-6, Liria system. Orbital spaceport. **

**400 light years from Sol, 700 light years from Solaris.**

Ja'hail Rathor observed the docking ship with an analytical view. Through the viewport, the Alliance class shuttle appeared not unusual among the traffic routinely spotted at this spaceport.

Soon enough, 2 passengers disembarked, and approached him through the light crowds of the space station corridor. Upon reaching him, one addressed him: "Ja'hail Rathor?"

Nodding, the Kro'nogri scratched his forehead scales impatiently, and allowed himself to be led onto the shuttle, his paperwork all in order with the spaceport officials. Forged reports stated he was going scouting for exotic animals to sell on the pet trade or zoological trade. As the shuttle departed, he asked:

"I trust my payment is in order? Zoran did promise me a reasonable sum."

"You're payment has been transferred to your designated secure account. It will take us two days to travel to the system Alex is located in."

"Good, this damn assignment better be worth it. I've been itching for a good fight for a while."

**26****th**** April 2900**

**Hestrail-7, Hestrail system.**

**400 light years from Sol, 600 light years from Solaris.**

In orbit around the unpopulated planet of Hestrail-7, Mir'minsk and Lanver waited aboard their chartered spacecraft. The shuttle would pick them up, and the spacecraft would automatically fly back to the spaceport.

The brief refraction of light signalled the shuttle's appearance. In the viewport, the former KI shuttle approached the airlock, its signature masked by jamming devices. After just 2 minutes, the two craft joined, and the airlocks opened, through which the dark skinned human and the small Grey walked calmly through.

The airlock sealed behind them, and one of the three robots addressed them: "Ms. Mirmansk, Mr. Kones, I've been instructed to inform you that your payment is underway, and that it will take 2 days to reach the star system Alex is in."

As the robots returned to their posts, Lanver and Mir'minsk settled into their bunks. Lanver was excited: "All right. We could help end this war if we pull this mission off, and to top it off, we'll get to see Alex again!"

Mir'minsk nodded, and said: "We haven't seen each other since the academy, and so much has happened since then. You, a tech expert and saboteur, me an information broker, Alex-a self proclaimed vigilante."

Lanver began to nap, shutting his eyes: "Ah don't worry. I'm sure we can share stories when we get there. I just hope Alex has luck recruiting others too, cus' the only other person we know is that sympathetic Kro'nogri mercenary."

**27****th**** April 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, General Hospital.**

Trion and Sru'sky burst into the hospital, and they found a doctor waiting for them. A kind, elderly Sril'sask, he led them through the hallways to a room they were all to familiar with. As they approached the door, they heard a long awaited voice speaking with the doctor:

"8 months? I've been out for 8 months?"

"You were hurt very badly! Your body went into a coma to repair the damage, and reawakening someone from a coma is still risky. We knew you would be awake within this month, so we were ready."

Tentatively, with some encouragement from the doctor, Trion approached the door, the automatic sensors opening it with a hiss. As soon as the door opened, both occupants inside looked at the two newcomers.

The Romulan nurse saw this reunion, and she slowly walked out the door. On her bed, clad only in a hospital gown, Quirinth sat upright, slightly drained and thinner than normal, her muscles wasted away by a significant amount. However, her golden eyes still held the fire that had burned in them so strongly before.

Slowly, Sru'sky approached the bed, with Trion stomping slowly behind. She reached a large blue hand to her friend's face, gasping as she felt it beneath her hand. With her face dropping in sheer relief and disbelief, Sru'sky breathed out: "We thought you weren't coming back. When we first saw you, we thought the worst."

"How did I get here?" Asked Quirinth, gesturing to the hospital room. Trion's blue optics dimmed somewhat, and he muttered: "Alex." At her former friend's name, Quirinth froze, an unfamiliar emotion grasping her every fibre of being: fear.

She trembled, and recollected in a shaky voice: "In a warehouse, pitch black. He came for us, we couldn't see him. The screaming, the blood, the eyes. He got the ones outside too. I-I screamed to warn them, but he came for me last."

Concerned, Sru'sky wrapped a comforting arm around her friend, while Trion absorbed every detail of the encounter: "He restrained me. He made me feel pain, and he enjoyed it. He said death was not a punishment, so he would do the worst besides killing me. I pleaded, I saw his face. He won't stop, he's changed."

"He's dead." Stated Trion, and as Quirinth looked at him in surprise, he presented a datapad, downloading reports of the KI fleet detonation, Alex's capture, hideout, the massive battle, and his escape following the mars assault. As Quirinth read, Sru'sky said to her:

"You wouldn't be here today if it were not for him. He brought you to us at the Omaticaya hometree, as an exchange for his old body. He-he electrocuted Eywa, the superorganism, the goddess. And when my father went to stop him, Alex just turned around and killed him." Sru'sky remembered that day all too well, and she looked down at the floor in sadness, as she retold the other horrifying events of that day:

"Then, he showed us what he'd learnt. He somehow took control of his old body, my father's body, and your comatose body, like a puppetmaster. He made you and them attack us, mauling us. Then, he left with his body. My mother has not been the same since that day."

Snarling, Quirinth threw the datapad back to Trion: "At least he'll stay dead now. No one could have survived that blast. And the KI died with him, even better." It was slightly disturbing to Trion and Sru'sky. Quirinth was no longer the same. She had lost her pride, her boastfulness, her spark. She seemed more subdued, and as such, perhaps more dangerous.

However, as fate would have it, these three would be united in a cause once more, one which would cross their paths with Alex's once again, whether they knew of it at the time or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 3: Gathering and infiltration**

**28****th**** April 2900**

**Solaris System, New Earth.**

**Island base.**

"Alex! It's so good to see you again!" With a joyful cry, Mir'minsk ran up to Alex and enveloped his lower body in a hug. After a few moments she peeled herself away from him, and looked up at his face. Seeing her shock, he said:

"Not taking good care of myself? You think this is bad, this is my third body. You don't believe me? I've got my original body on the island."

"Hey, you're going through bodies like a chick trying on clothes." Lanver joined them, fist-bumping Alex in greeting. As soon as greetings finished, Alex asked: "So Mir'minsk, how'd you go from the academy to an information broker?"

"I worked in UIP intelligence for a few years, but a year before you died I realized that information was power, and I wanted to capitalize on that. I used a few ties from the agency to set up broker links, and I worked my way up since then. That's why I wasn't so distrusting of you, I knew both sides of your story from KI information."

Nodding in understanding, Alex turned to Lanver, who explained: "Yeah, I worked as an engineer for the UIP, also took up sabotage missions. Hit a few key locations in the war. Mir'minsk explained your side to me, but truthfully I didn't believe you'd do those things without good reason."

"Nice to see some friends who still trust me." Commented Alex, smiling as he remembered the mischief he got up to at the academy with these two, particularly Lanver.

Alex then gestured to the briefing room doors: "The other recruits are inside, so let's get this briefing over and done with."

An hour passed, in which introductions were made. During the past two days, Azula had recovered physically and partially mentally, and had been introduced to the world beyond this planet. Although she still was curious about the unfamiliar technology and species [mainly from a tactical viewpoint], she adapted surprisingly well.

All information about the Alliance operation was shared, the interior workings of the station, the plan, and any stages that as of now remained incomplete. Primarily, this was the UIP representatives to be chosen to help infiltrate the homeworlds and pre-emptively steal the technology needed to undertake this massive operation.

While going through details, a call came in for Alex, who took Raxler with him to investigate. Leaving behind the rest, a silence descended.

Azula looked to her right, seeing the strange, lizardlike man sitting next to her. His name was Ja'hail Rathor, a mercenary. His skin was scaly green and grey, his face stern and scarred. And he appeared to have fallen asleep, due in part to a device built into his overall bodysuit, which controlled temperature. The lowered temperatures allowed him to nap on a specific time frame.

On the opposite side of the room, a meek looking grey being, with big black eyes and a massive head, waved shyly at her. Beside the being, a man, with abnormal brown skin, seemed to be bobbing his head back and forth in a rhythm.

On her right, Azula turned to face Xale, who sat looking quite bored. His sister, Lexa, had shown an interest in Azula on first sight, as if intrigued by her presence. Azula asked Xale: "Is everyone this 'unique' among this group he's assembling?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Xale muttered: "Sorry princess, you'll have to get used to this. Look at me and my sister, technically we're only about 7 months old, bred from tanks, force fed information and Alex's memories so we won't be clueless to the outside world, bred for combat. The only people classified as normal in this room is a list that does not exist."

Azula stared at the floor, mentally checking her list of allies: _A reptilian mercenary, a genius grey dwarf, a strangely behaving dark man, two unnaturally grown humans, a metal creature and a human in his third body?_

She really had fallen in with a strange crowd. Regardless, if they helped her regain her dignity by at least getting revenge on Ozai, then she could tolerate them.

"Of all the times, why did it have to be now?" Alex muttered. Ignoring his creator's frustration, Raxler further examined the message: "News of Azula's release has spread throughout the fire nation, and it seems that hidden elements of Ozai support have arisen in many major cities. In particular, this afternoon, recon satellites showed that Ozai has been made leader, and is using hidden agents within the prison guards to direct the resistance in a covert manner."

For a moment, Alex pondered: "This means that my promise to Azula to help her kill Ozai can benefit us by gaining favour with the Fire Nation leadership. In which case, I say we need to move out now."

Alex marched towards the door, but turned to Raxler: "Ready the shuttles, we're going into battle at the heart of the resistance. The Fire capital is our target to defend, and Ozai is our primary objective. Also, prepare an extra shuttle, since we need to pick up our assigned allies from the South Pole earlier than anticipated."

Raxler halted Alex one last time: "Assuming we stop this uprising, a political meeting shall have to likely be held to organize the cessation of any covert hostilities towards the new governments in all nations. Picking up important political personnel from the furthest point, the South Pole, should prove useful."

The briefing room doors slid open, and Alex marched inside, followed by Raxler. He turned to Azula: "Azula, good news for you, you'll get revenge on Ozai much earlier than expected. A revolt has arisen under his organization in major cities, notably the Fire capital. He's secretly leading it from prison, so we need to kill him."

Azula's eyes narrowed, and her lips curled into a smile. She asked in a deadly voice: "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. We'll reach the capital by mid morning. In the meantime, I need to allocate roles. Ja'hail, Xale, Mir'minsk and I shall accompany you directly to the capital city. Raxler, Lexa and Lanver shall be heading off this afternoon, to pick up a few of our other assigned allies, and then will meet with us an hour after we reach the capital."

As he finished, Alex looked at Lanver, who to everyone's surprise, still was bobbing his head. Alex asked confusedly to Mir'minsk: "Is he, paying attention?" Looking at Lanver, Mir'minsk pulled out his disguised earpiece in annoyance, jolting the human from his music. Looking around, he looked at Alex, and asked innocently: "What? Are we starting soon?"

No one spoke, Mir'minsk's left eye twitched in disbelief, and Ja'hail muttered aloud:

"Can see why he'd not be afraid of battle. Stupid bastard never hears a goddamn thing."

**Late Afternoon, South Pole.**

"I hate the snow. I can't feel anything." Muttered Toph, as she trod out into the tribe courtyard. Before her, Sokka sat down by the fire pit, gutting a few fish he and a few other tribespersons had caught earlier that day. Aang and Katara were over with a few of the younger children, who were climbing over Appa, who was groaning in either pleasure or annoyance, and also trying to catch a desperately fleeing Momo.

All this Toph could judge by hearing, as with a lost sense, her others were heightened considerably. One noise grew steadily louder though, and the exclamations of a few tribespersons announced the thing's arrival.

To sight, a sleek, large aircraft, unlike anything seen before, came to a hover near the tribe wall. It silently hovered, gradually descending on jets of whining flame. By the time it landed and cut off its engines, many people had swarmed out to see it.

From afar, Kanna and Pakku watched cautiously, while Hakoda and Kya edged closer. Toph had stayed with these two due to her blindness in the environment. At the front of the gathering, Katara, Aang and Sokka stood ready. They tensed up as the shuttle hatch dropped, hissing as it hit the icy ground. When the passengers hurried out, they relaxed somewhat.

Before anyone could stop them, Raxler, clad in the same body armour, had shoved his way through the crowd, muttering nonchalant apologies, making his way towards Hakoda, Kya and Toph. Behind him, Lexa, in her organic body suit and helmet, and a dark skinned man clad in grey and yellow armour, motioned for Aang, Sokka and Katara to follow.

As soon as all six were present, Raxler explained: "A rebellion has occurred within the fire nation, led by former firelord Ozai. We have come here to rally support to combat the rebellion as quickly and efficiently as possible."

Lexa addressed the Gaang: "He means you four. We can get you to the Fire capital very quickly in our aircraft."

Lanver then spoke to Hakoda and Kya, recognizing them from data he studied: "We know there will be a series of meetings to quell the aftermath of these rebellions, so we decided that we should take the representatives of the Southern Tribe to the Fire Nation as a favour."

Hakoda nodded, and called out: "I shall be leaving with Kya, my children, ms. Bei Fong and the Avatar, to stop this uprising. In my absence, Bato, Pakku and Kanna shall lead the tribe."

As the 9 humans/robot, and the flying bison and flying lemur boarded the shuttle, the tribe waved them off, still in awe by the craft. Inside, which was predictably a bit of a squeeze, Lanver spoke to Hakoda: "Nice work man. I can see why they made you chief."

"I haven't seen you before? You know Lexa and Raxler?"

"Not them, but I was a close friend of Alex, and I've been called up to help him on this mission. That guy deep in the UIP hired me, a spy and a mercenary to help Alex."

In the front of the shuttle, Raxler called back: "We'll make a quick stop on Kyoshi Island. We need to pick up Suki and Ty Lee. Suki's leadership and Ty Lee's unique combat style are invaluable to our growing list of expertise."

Sokka gave a cheer when he heard that they were picking up Suki.

**29****th**** April 2900**

**Fire Capital**

At the base of the volcano, Alex, Azula, Xale, Mir'minsk and Ja'hail had hidden themselves atop a ridge, and were checking out the opposition. Through his sniper rifle's scope, Ja'hail checked the opposition:

"We've got dozens guarding the front gates, and just as many guarding the side entrances and the balconies. Only way to not get fried by 'em is to shoot from here. But that bastard Ozai's holed up inside. If Azula wants a crack at him, we've gotta get through without alerting him."

Mir'minsk brought up a 3-D scan of the prison: "There's a ventilation shaft from the roof, which runs at one point over the top of the corridor by where Ozai is being held 'captive'." The female grey sarcastically said the last word. Azula scanned the site, her tactical mind already working:

"By what I know, we'll need to position to eliminate the resistance as soon as my father is dead. One of you, either Xale or Alex, should come with me to make us invisible, regardless of climbing through the vents. The rest of you should position yourselves to take out the guards and rebels as soon as we're done."

Alex looked at her incredulously, and said: "You're gonna be real useful in our upcoming operation." He turned to Xale: "Xale, go with Azula, help her take out Ozai and any guards near him. Me, Mir'minsk and Ja'hail will get ready to go hunting."

Ja'hail looked at them, laughing at the fact that he could kill them from here: "Its almost too easy. So long as we say out of range, we should be untouched."

Azula looked at the reptilian man: "They may have tactics other than firebending. Be on the lookout for archers, swordsman, and as we can see, Rough Rhino riders." As Azula and Xale began to leave, Alex remembered witnessing a person being nearly killed by such a rhino. He muttered: "Blow up a dreadnought, that's easy. But why is it always dangerous animals that unnerve me?"

Mir'minsk looked at Alex, and asked: "Bad history with animals?"

Alex nodded, and said: "I've been chased by a Thanator, almost eaten by an undocumented species of giant ground worm when I as searching for a base location, and I'm damned going to not add 'attacked by rough rhino' to that list."

Ja'hail looked longingly at the distant rough rhinos, and commented: "I'd really like to get one of the heads of those beasts as a trophy." Mir'minsk looked at the Kro'nogri, and commented in a partially disgusted tone: "You're a trophy hunter?"

"No, I don't go out of my way for trophies. I simply collect any opportunities I come across in my work."

As the other three hid, Xale had cloaked himself and Azula, snuck undetected past the guards, and using a collection of dark matter, had formed a spiderlike extension to hoist him and Azula up the side of the prison.

Finally, the two reached the roof, which was overshadowed by the cliff overhang the prison was built beneath. Now 8 stories up, Azula located the vent that Mir'minsk had pointed out. Xale walked over, extended one of his swords. Engaging the plasma function, he took only a few seconds to cut away the vent opening, revealing a vertical shaft. Inside the shaft, just above each floor, horizontal passages extended outwards.

Xale went in first, using his navigation and HUD to navigate. As Azula climbed down the dim shaft, she saw Xale get out in a shaft on the 4th floor, crouching to give his head room. As Azula joined him, Xale quietly said: "Ozai's corridor is below the fourth exit vent along this shaft, and we take a right after the second vent."

Azula understood, and with a malicious glint in her eyes, said: "Lead the way."

They crawled along the shaft, taking a right between the second and third exit vent below them. Along the way, they caught pieces of conversation between guards:

"Yeah, Zuko won't know what hit him, he doesn't know yet."

"By next week, the real fire lord will be back in power."

Finally, they reached the fourth vent, and as they stopped, they heard Ozai conversing with a guard as the cell door was ajar:

"Once the plan succeeds, we shall execute Zuko if he is not already dead in the revolt."

"What of Princess Azula, Phoenix King?"

"She had outlived her usefulness. I'll keep her in that facility, lest her mental state hinder her skills. She is a liability, and is of no use to me now."

"Very well my lord. I suggest we move now, the attack is to take place tonight, and we need you ready to lead us in the field."

Footsteps sounded, and Xale peered through the vent, cursing to himself as he saw Ozai and his apparent lieutenant leaving. Behind him, he felt Azula shaking as her fears were confirmed, her own father had merely used her as a tool for his own agenda. Sensing her despair, Xale looked her in the eyes, and tried to console her:

"Easy now. All his proves is that he needs to face justice more so. Thing about people like him, using people comes to bite them in the ass later."

As Azula calmed herself, Xale called Alex: "Xale here. We've got a problem. Ozai's on the move, going outside. We'll try to stop him, attack them now."

As soon as he dropped the call, Xale gathered his dark matter, and blasted it into the vent, leaping down through the hole he created. Dropping to the floor, Xale stood up, and locked eyes with Ozai and his lieutenant, who had whirled around in confusion.

"Your revolt won't even start." Xale said, and he formed the dark matter into a shield to protect against the lieutenant's desperate fire blast. Ozai had turned tail and fled down he hall, to which Xale used a dark tendril to seize the man by his ankle, pulling him to the floor.

Suddenly, a multitude of fire blasts erupted from behind Xale, who was protected from burns by his suit, but was knocked about by the blasts' power. Taking advantage, Ozai leapt up, and yelled to his guards as he ran off: "Kill him!"

Xale formed a dark tendril, seized the lieutenant, and threw him at the newly arrived four firebenders. A few exchanges of dark matter and fire occurred, with Xale becoming burdened by the heating of the corridor. Finally, he had enough, and deployed his suit's assault rifle.

2 bursts of plasma fire, and 5 bodies fell to the floor.

Turning around, Xale snarled in frustration as he saw that Ozai had escaped. Azula dropped to the floor, recovered from her mild breakdown in the vents. She saw her opportunity for revenge getting away, and turned to Xale: "This prison's only entry point is the main gates. If we get there first, we can get Ozai!"

She then turned to face the inside of Ozai's cell, and began moving her arms in a precise, circular motion. Her fingers began to spark, and as she finished with a two fingered point at the wall, a bolt of lightning launched at the cell wall, shattering the brick and iron plating with the power it possessed.

Xale stood back, deeply impressed by the hole she had created, leaving an open passage to the outside walls of the prison: "Nice work." He commented.

Ignoring his comment, Azula pointed out the entrance to him. Xale smirked, and said: "I'll get us down the same way I got us up."

Down below, they paid marginal attention to the battle that had unfolded, and focused on climbing down undetected.

"Burn you sons of a bitches!" Ja'hail roared, as he unleashed a hail of plasma fire with his machine gun rifle. It was a fight of about 90 to 3, but it still wasn't a fair fight for the guards.

Mir'minsk had set up on a tall ledge nearby, and her only presence was by fighting guards dropping dead by a high velocity precision plasma shot from her sniper rifle. Ja'hail and Alex were busy attracting attention to themselves, and then with Mir'minsk's added fire support, were mowing them down.

With great satisfaction, Alex rammed his sword into the chest of one guard, killing him instantly, while at the same time firing a burst of plasma fire into the head of another guard. Still, regardless of the violence, this was some of the best fun he had ever had on this planet.

Then, appearing from a cloud, a former KI shuttle appeared, which on Alex's HUD registered as Raxler, Lexa and Lanver. Alex yelled to Ja'hail: "Ease up, we want to at least give our reinforcements a few to kill."

Ja'hail fired another volley at a flock of guards, smiling as they screamed in pain: "I'll leave 'em a handful, alive, not well."

Then, a call came in from Raxler: "Alert, numerous enemy reinforcements advancing towards the volcano's northern side, consisting of 3 battalions. Recommend rapid strike for disposal."

Alex nodded, and said to Mir'minsk and Ja'hail: "Enemy horde about 1500 strong approaching from the north rim. If they get past us, they'll have a good chance of reaching the caldera city! I'm calling in an air strike!"

**New earth, orbit. Liberator.**

As Alex patched in the order, a squadron of strike craft were deployed. 2 attack spacecraft, and 2 advanced fighters. At the same time, 4 attack aircraft headed for the battlefield above cloud level, dozens of miles away upon hearing the order.

With enough ordinance to level a easily level a town, the 4 spacecraft descended rapidly, and the aircraft closed the distance, their onboard Virtual Intelligences independently targeting the advancing horde of rebels.

**Fire Capital, volcano rim.**

The shuttle landed on the edge of the volcano caldera, and immediately Raxler was the first to jump out, his body unfurling the skin plating to show his true, unrestricted form.

The metallic plating formed spiky ridges, like spiky hair, and the red optics shone malevolently from his skull. The plating formed a makeshift mouth, and overall his face resembled an armoured skull. His chest was heavily armoured, with mildly glowing bands of red light shining on his body. His legs and arms were armoured too, and the overall colour scheme was dark grey and black plating.

The robot turned to the shuttle, and ushered out everyone needed to be out. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee leapt off. Lexa and Lanver would remain take the shuttle and ferry Hakoda and Kya to the fire Palace, to meet up with Zuko, Mai and Ursa.

As the shuttle rocketed towards the palace, the 6 warriors and Raxler gazed upon the 2 sights unfolding before them. At the base of the volcano, the prison was the site of a massive fight between a trio of fighters and dozens of guards. But more worryingly, a massive army, about 1500 strong, complete with tanks, catapults, war balloons and 2 Zeppelins.

All but Raxler gaped at the monumental task, and Sokka meekly said: "Why can't things ever be easy?"

"Right. Ozai will be intercepted by Azula and Xale when he eventually comes out. You two keep these guys busy while I go greet their army." Alex declared as he walked away. Mir'minsk asked in a surprised tone: "What can you do against that?" she yelled, pointing to the advancing army.

Alex turned to her, and showed off his arsenal: "Cut their air power in half." Turning to the army, Alex stood as solidly as he could, taking aim with his right arm's railgun. Loading a 2000lb equivalent antimatter shell, Alex carefully took aim at the nearer Zeppelin, and fired. The recoil was sufficient enough to throw Alex's aim off a significant bit, but the results were worth it.

With a terrific explosion, the Zeppelin was torn in half down the middle, the two pieces raining down on the earth, crushing dozens of troops below it. Had they been near enough, the piercing screams of dozens of troops being crushed in an instant would have rung out.

The battle seemed to pause at the Zeppelin's sudden demise, and the pregnant pause was only broken by Ja'hail looking excitedly at the railgun on Alex's arm: "Got any more of those?"

Shaking his head, Alex explained as the fight opened up again, the army snapping out of shock: "Only me and Raxler can use these, and they're very limited in ammo. That was a 2000lb equivalent shot. I've only got 4 200lb equivalent shots left in my ammo sto-on your left." Casually, Alex pulled up his wrist rifle, and fired a burst at point blank into a guard's skull, who had somehow managed to sneak up on them. Then, as the guard keeled over dead, Alex saw 7 figures standing near the top of the volcano rim, one of whom was Raxler.

All it took was a certain bald monk's presence to allow Alex to predict who was there. Returning to the battlefront, Alex saw Mir'minsk turn to him after finishing off a trio of guards with her shotgun, while at the same time using her shotgun to point to the volcano: "That volcano rim shall give us a vantage point to attack the rebel army and escape the incoming air raid!"

Nodding, Alex called Raxler and Xale at the same time: "Alex here. Change of plan. We're heading to the volcano's northern rim, to meet with Raxler and our incoming reinforcements."

Within a few minutes of the call, Alex, Ja'hail and Mir'minsk were trekking up the slopes, until Mir'minsk caught sight of an emerging figure, being chased by 2 others: "Ozai! And Xale and Azula!" In panic, Alex called: "Xale! Azula! Incoming air strike, and you're in their target zone! Forget Ozai! Get to safety! You've got 2 minutes until the area you're in is obliterated!"

"Azula! We've gotta go now, or we'll all die!" Shouted Xale, trying to pull Azula towards the distant volcano. Azula struggled, and yelled: "NO! I want Ozai dead by my hand!"

"What good is killing your father if you'll die before you can do it, and if you're not around to remember it? Now come on!" At Xale's outburst, Azula seemed to gain sense, and now the two bolted south, heading for the volcano slopes. Azula looked back at her father's distant retreating figure, whom was unaware he was just being chased:

_If you survive father, I'll hunt you myself._

"**Targets acquired. Commencing attack sweep."**

From thousands of feet up, the attack and fighter aircraft released the guided bombs and ground strike missiles. From only cloud level but only a mile away, 4 attack aircraft fired a massive volley of guided rockets and missiles.

At speeds over mach 5, the projectiles wasted little time on their flights.

As the three reached the 7 at the volcano edge, the missiles briefly appeared as white streaks in the sky, before connecting with the army. Mushrooms and clouds of incendiary munitions fire erupted from all over the army, with the last of the zeppelins tumbling out of the sky to fall on the army below as it's partner did. The smaller airships were burnt to a crisp as missiles exploded in proximity to them, leaving little of them or the pilots to fall to earth. On the ground, tanks, catapults and troops were roasted in the very element that they had come to praise as their source of power.

Alex gazed longingly on the sight, ignoring the looks of those around him: "The Fire Nation believed in a scorched Earth Policy at the war's end. I guess they'd never met me then."

After 5 minutes, the explosions and carnage had died, and the fires of the strike began to die, leaving only a scorched plain where a rebel army had once marched. Incinerated tanks, catapults and men littered the earth, and as Xale and Azula climbed out of the rock cover they had dove into, they looked at the site passively. Xale commented ruefully to Azula: "There is no way Ozai survived that. I doubt there's actually anything left."

"As long as he's dead." Muttered Azula. Silently, she and Xale began to trek towards the volcano edge, with Xale not bothering to call in due to built in beacons showing their life signs. If they'd died, the others would have known.

They did not notice the few dozen people still alive amongst the carnage, having been protected by tank husks or having avoided shrapnel and used their more skilful firebending to save themselves and their glorious leader.

"My lord. Our forces are decimated by the unknown attack. We should retreat and regroup." Stated a surviving officer. Ozai glared venomously at the man, and hissed: "And ruin the element of surprise I have? I think not! We shall infiltrate the city, and take out my treacherous son once and for all!"

"Very well Lord Ozai."

Needless to say, the shuttle ride to the Fire Palace was quiet. Alex had elected to remain behind to wait for Xale and Azula [whose presence he omitted from the newer arrivals], while Raxler took the others to the Palace on the shuttle, which would be sent back for Alex, Mir'minsk, Ja'hail, Xale and Azula if needed.

A few minutes later, and the group found itself in the Fire Nation throne room, formally the chamber of the burning throne.

Zuko's officers had already reported to him what had transpired in the air strike, in which a rebellion had been crushed in the blink of an eye. Mopping the sweat from his brow, caused by a slightly humid day, Zuko faced the group, composed of Raxler, Lexa, Lanver, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Ty Lee:

"Alex is back then?"

Nodding, Sokka exclaimed: "He was there alright! He blew up an entire Zeppelin with a single shot! A Zeppelin! Not to mention he called in that strike that destroyed the rebellion!"

Mai looked at Raxler, who was now under his disguise as Alex. She asked curiously: "OK. I know that there's the guy who can look like Alex, are you him?" Raxler nodded, and stated: "Alex chose to remain behind to see that his squad fully regrouped. Two of his members were close to the air strike, and he wished to see them return safely."

Lexa then stepped forwards: "That is part of the reason we came here. If not for the rebellion, we would have come later. But Ozai's scheming from inside the prison with his loyalists forced us to move in advance."

Zuko's fist tightened at his father's name, only to relax as Mai laid a reassuring hand on his own hand. Katara then spoke her part: "Ozai was in the middle of the air strike. There's probably nothing left of him now. They came to also recruit us."

And so the explanation of the galaxy, and of Alex's history, was told again, away from prying ears of course. Meanwhile, atop the volcano rim, the rest of the squad had reunited.

Azula gazed tensely at the city below her, ignoring the looks of mild concern she was getting from the four surrounding her. She spat out: "I want nothing to do with them!"

Alex bitterly sighed, and countered: "I've chosen them for their skills. If they could bring down you and Ozai, they are perfect for the mission. For all care, you can do what you want after the mission, as per our agreement. I busted you out of the nuthouse, and all I ask in return is your cooperation."

Azula snarled, her pent up anger flaring once more, until Xale interrupted:

"Hey guys? I don't think the air strike was completely successful. Ozai and a few dozen men are heading through the city, towards the palace. Scanners confirm it."

Alex activated his helmet's scanners, exclaiming out loud: "Why won't that bastard die!" Indeed, the scanners detected the IFF recognized rebel forces.

Azula stepped forwards determinedly, and Ja'hail murmured behind her: "Well Princess, looks like you can still get back at daddy after all."

Alex turned to Xale: "You and I can fly. We'll draw them away from the palace by any means. You three-" Alex said, pointing to Azula, Mir'minsk and Ja'hail: "Head towards the rebels as we distract them. Kill all except Ozai, he is to be captured. Azula is exempt from that order, she can kill if she wishes to."

With a mild roar, Xale and Alex flew off towards the rebels, as Azula, Mir'minsk and Ja'hail charged into the city, down the volcanic slopes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 4: Retribution and familial tension.**

**29****th**** April 2900**

**Solaris System, New Earth.**

**Fire Capital.**

Stealthily, Ozai led his remnants through the city, using stolen prison guard uniforms to move in plain sight. Confidently, Ozai gazed upon the palace, knowing that he would be its ruler once more in the next day.

_Once I have killed my whelp of a son, I shall dispose of the others. My recently returned wife shall most likely need to be killed too. As for Azula, she can rot in the prison she was put in, for she is in no state to rule beneath me._

By now, Ozai and his guards had reached the palace gates, and had positioned in a nearby bar to plot their next move.

On the rooftops, 5 people stood, gazing down at the bar on the opposite side of the street. By black and brown cloaks to cover their figures, they hid behind the rooftops, rendering them invisible to street people.

Alex silently sent a message to Raxler, Lexa and Lanver to bring the others out to the palace gates, inconspicuously. Beside him, Xale and Ja'hail seemed poised to restrain Azula, as she seemed to be ready to pounce at any moment.

Mir'minsk saw Alex nod at her, and also do the same to Azula, Xale and Ja'hail. Without a word, the five descended into an alley below, and upon landing, made their way towards the bar as casually and as invisibly as could be.

**Fire Palace, gates.**

Raxler scanned the distant bar, sensing the life signs of Ozai and his few dozen followers scattered among the bar and other shops.

Zuko and Mai had followed the group out, and to everyone's puzzlement, ursa was asked to come too. Along with them, Lanver, Lexa, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Ty Lee and Toph followed.

Zuko asked Raxler: "How did Ozai survive?" Without turning his head, the robot replied: "Ozai may not be a firebender, but his followers were. Some of his more powerful firebenders used their abilities to shield themselves, and Ozai, from the air strike. Due to this, the infiltrators are composed of Ozai's more elite followers."

Ursa was worried, for she had only visited Ozai once since her return. She asked: "You say Alex and his other allies are pursuing them? Who are his other allies?"

"3 allies wish to remain anonymous, but the fourth is Xale, the dark maletaken with him in Ba Sing Seh. They are moving in on Ozai now."

Toph suddenly stopped, just as the group reached the shut Fire Palace gates: "I can feel them! Alex is there, I know him anywhere, he has no heartbeat! He's closing in on a bar on the other side of the plaza!"

Indeed, just as the gates opened to allow the group out, to the surprise of many bystanders, a firefight erupted in the street.

In the bar, Ozai sat with his four commanders. His face was hidden by a fire guard mask. He casually sipped the glass of wine he had ordered. It was substandard, but he could tolerate the weak taste.

He remained oblivious to the lone, black cloaked figure who entered the bar. The figure ordered a small bottle of liquor, and after paying the barman, wandered over to the table beside Ozai's. As soon as he sat down, the cloaked man opened the bottle, and took a massive swig, downing a quarter of the bottle in one go. Ozai looked at the man, disgusted by such habits.

As of detecting Ozai's disgust, the man turned to face Ozai, his face obscured by his hood. Standing slowly to full height, he man approached the table, bottle still in hand. Ozai's commanders got ready, in case anything happened.

Stopping just 3 feet from Ozai, the figure pulled back his hood, revealing blood red eyes, a horrid scar on the left cheek, a burn scar on the lower right face, and dark brown hair. Locking with Ozai's twin golden suns, the figure spoke: "How does it feel to squat in the waste of society? Best if you remember the irony before you die, Ozai."

Ozai's eyes snapped open, and with practised reflex, he launched the table up, into the figure's face. As Ozai ran out, Alex smashed the table aside, unfolding his twin blades, and proceeding to decapitate the four commanders inside the bar without a second thought. As the screams erupted in the nearby street, Alex shouted: "NOW!"

Outside, the other rebels ran towards Ozai, to protect their leader. Fire blasts flew into the bar, turning the drinks bar to become a blazing inferno. To their shock, threats appeared from two sides. From inside, the figure charged out of the fire, unharmed, the black cloak burnt away to reveal black and red tinged body armour, and two lethal swords, yet firing a strange weapon, wounding and killing more of the rebels with blasts of searing hot light bolts.

From above, 3 more figures ran out, taking out rebels in their own unique way. A young man in an organic body suit unleashed a flurry of swordplay, using his twin blades to slash and maim rebels left and right. As 3 rebels closed in, he stabbed the chest of one rebel, and swung the same blade upwards, slicing the rebel's head in two down the middle, while bringing the sword down onto the head of another rebel, cleaving his head in two also, while he spilled the third rebel's intestines with a slash of his second blade.

A much shorter, cloaked figure, weaved below the firing line of the rebels, unleashing powerful blasts of plasma at rebels. One rebel got close, and Mir'minsk whirled around, and upon shoving her shotgun barrel into his lower gut, blasted half of his torso away.

The third figure was the most brutal, using sharp claws and teeth to hurt rebels in addition to gunfire. Ja'hail seized the rebel in front of him, and bit into the man's shoulder hard enough to shatter bone. Throwing the squealing man to the ground, Ja'hail fired a burst of rifle fire into his head, to shut him up.

From the fire of the bar, the armoured figure ran at impossible speeds towards a rebel. Like the other three, he seemed unfazed as the fire blasts seemed to impact and dissipate [advanced armour was quite useful]. Unfolding a single blade, Alex stabbed into the side of the man's torso, tearing away a good chunk of it. Before the man crumbled, he formed his hand, extending the sharper tips of his mechanical hands into claws. Closing his hand into a point, Alex thrust it into the man's chest, and ripped two of his ribs out, snapping them off as he did. The pain, coupled with a punctured lung, severed major blood vessels and shock, caused the man to die nearly instantly.

Despite all this brutality, Ozai still fled, though he was pursued by a fifth assailant.

Raxler saw Ozai fleeing, and deployed his assault rifle, setting to stun. A quick burst caught Ozai in the legs, rendering his paralysed from the legs down. Raxler soundlessly ran towards the man, while the others followed, reeling in shock from the sudden attacks.

As the fighting died down, Alex ran towards the now downed Ozai, and ordered Xale, Mir'misnk and Ja'hail to keep the rebels busy. As planned, Azula was the first to reach Ozai, her face still hidden by her cloak. Landing neatly nearby, she walked quickly to the man, and as soon as she reached him, ripped off his guard helmet.

From the distance, the Gaang spotted Ozai's terrified face, as he cowered beneath his captor, and they all shouted in unison: "OZAI!"

Ignoring the distant outburst, Azula raised her hand up, preparing to unleash a torrent of fire into her father's face, until Alex's voice rang out:

"AZULA!" As she turned and pulled down her hood, and the Gaang distantly froze in shock, Alex marched towards her, followed closely by Xale, and the still cloaked Mir'minsk and Ja'hail. Both he and Xale unfolded their helmets, and Alex gestured to the slowly advancing rebels that were still alive:

"Publically kill him before them to shatter their cause. Let him at least have the humiliation of dying in front of his former subjects." In confusion, Azula thought for a moment, listening to her father's pleas: "Azula, my child. You must help me! Fight for me and I shall make you Fire Lord! You and I can rule this world together!"

Azula's eyes snapped open, and she roared into her father's face as blue fire flared from her fists: "LIAR! I overheard you saying you would keep me locked up in jail! For Fifteen years I was nothing but part of your plans for supremacy, and I lost 2 years more by your plans failing! You have never been a father to me, and your control of me caused everyone to abandon me!"

Alex stepped forwards as he explained: "Azula and I have an arrangement. I freed her from that mental prison, and in exchange she assists me in one mission. I gave her a chance that no one in the last 2 years has ever given her, a second chance. I chose her for her unique skills, tactical expertise, and her drive for perfection. She does not work for me, she works with me."

Stepping back, Xale yelled to Azula: "DO IT! Once he dies, your internal torment can end. You'll have closure!" With a thunderous screech, Azula gathered a massive ball of blue fire, and raised it above her shocked father.

Trying to stop his sister, Zuko ran forwards, calling for Ty Lee [her chi blocking] and Aang to follow. At the same time, Toph kicked her foot, sending a shockwave through the ground.

Ja'hail saw the shockwave, and he pulled out a pair of concussive grenades. Throwing his cloak aside, the reptilian man threw the grenades, each detonating on the ground between Azula and the shockwave. The double shocks cancelled the earthbending attack.

Xale saw the Fire Lord, the kyoshi warrior and the avatar, and quick as a flash, he sent a massive wall of dark matter at them, forcing them to stop. Behind him, the fire roared, searing away a man's life, the sound of feeding flames drowning out the man's last pleas for mercy.

Azula stood over the charred corpse, slumped over in relief.

She numbly stepped away, falling to her knees, joy of freedom and moral release coursing through every fibre. She weakly said: "That felt, good."

Xale nodded, and walked forwards, helping her to her feet: "Nothing satisfies like killing." A roar of rage sounded from the distant rebels, who had charged towards the gates in rage at their leader's death. Azula, stunned still, was escorted away by Xale.

Alex stood at Ozai's corpse, looking at it and the approaching mob with an intrigued look on his face. Beside him, Mir'minsk and Ja'hail readied weapons. Despite their stunned nature, the Gaang were approaching also, comprising of Raxler, Lanver, Aang, Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Toph, with Lexa, Katara, Mai, Ty Lee and Ursa having followed Azula and Xale.

Alex raised his hand, and told Ja'hail, Mir'minsk and the 5 gang members: "No. Our fight is done. I'll arrange it so that one of their own attacks them. I have not tried this trick since I unintentionally killed my father."

With familiar feelings of grim determination, Alex outstretched his hand, focusing his mind. In his thoughts, Norstith suddenly sounded out:

_Norstith: If we work together, your powers will be greater._

_Alex: Good._

As soon as Alex outstretched his hand, the charred corpse of Ozai suddenly twitched, and flexed its arms and legs in an unnatural manner. Dark colours seeped out of the burnt cracks in its skin, and the corpse slowly worked itself to its feet.

It could not be helped that everyone present recoiled in shock, with Suki and Sokka emitting girlish screams of horror [to the latter, he denied it later]. Only Mir'minsk was aware of this ability Alex demonstrated, having researched reports on Alex's exploits, including his ordered torture of Eywa.

Blankly, Ozai looked at the rebels, who had frozen in fear, seeing their leader resurrected, horribly maimed and disfigured. Alex smiled, and commanded: "Kill."

With a fiendish shriek, and terrifying speed, the charred corpse ran towards the dozen remaining rebels. They tried to run away, but every one of them was immobilized by stun fire from Alex, Mir'misnk, Raxler and Ja'hail. The rebels all fell to the floor, helpless. As bystanders fled the nightmarish scene, they could only watch paralysed as their leader tore into the first rebel, ripping his intestines out with no remorse whatsoever.

Ignoring the gruesome spectacle, Alex turned to Raxler: "Take the rest to Xale and Azula. I'll stay here until Ozai's killed them all, then I'll release him and catch up."

As Raxler ushered them away, Toph stared blindly [no pun intended] at Alex, the person she thought she had known, who she had heard fearlessly take on beings obviously more powerful than him, who had blown up a Zeppelin with casual abandon.

With a shed tear, she turned to follow Alex, thinking that the person she had come to love might have never existed, and only this sadistic person existed.

**Fire Palace, throne room.**

The group had gathered in the throne room, split into 2 separate divisions.

The natives of this world all huddled nearer the throne, while the off-worlders plus Azula were on the opposite side of the room. Azula stood facing the wall, never once looking back. Xale and Raxler stood beside her, the latter having revealed his full robotic form, with both acting as bodyguards for her in a way. Lexa and Ja'hail stood with Mir'minsk and Lanver, whispering among themselves so only they could hear.

On the other side, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and every member of the Gaang looked at Azula in fear, and at the strangeness of Mir'minsk's and Ja'hail's form. Ursa looked at her daughter with a pained face, having witnessed her daughter exact a brutal vengeance on Ozai. Hakoda and Kya near her, the former familiar with Azula's ferocity when he escaped the Boiling Rock 2 years before.

Then, the throne room doors opened with a crash, and Alex came stomping in, still clad in his body armour. He marched between the 2 groups, and stopped for a moment to stare at each group. He locked eyes with the Gaang, and he started: "Do not judge my methods of what I did and who I did it with. I care only for results. Ozai was a threat, and I needed Azula's service, so her exacting revenge on Ozai for ruining her life from the start was a good way to earn her trust, and give her a second chance, something her own family and friends never thought to give her during the 2 years she was locked away in conditions akin to poverty."

Alex venomously directed the last part towards Ursa, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. Alex pointed at Azula: "Unstable as she may be, she is skilled, and ruthless. If the mission I have asked for your help in is to succeed, I need people to be willing to go all the way, and not falter at all, regardless of losses or risk! So I ask this, if you truly wish to help me, cast aside your misguided hatred or distrust of Azula at least for now, and work with her, with us, otherwise we all pay the price! You saw only a fraction of the destruction the galaxy's people's can unleash, and I assure you that the enemies I face will use full force of it when they move to exterminate the humans!"

Alex turned to face his own group again, nodding to Azula to take over when he finished, saying as he did so: "If you can't sort out petty family issues, I will be inclined to not take you on this mission, as you will have shown yourselves as incapable of handling a dire situation."

Alex then sent a message to his squad, saying to everyone but Raxler and Azula to leave the room. As they filed out, Ja'hail muttered aloud: "Best give her the room. I don't want to be in the middle of this potential family shitstorm."

The doors shut, and Azula slowly turned to face the group of people of whom most she had wronged greatly in the past.

Outside in the corridor, the squad was waiting for Raxler to signal the all clear. The robot commander was transmitting video and audio recordings to each person on demand. Looking at the harsh stares Azula and her family/friends/former enemies were giving, Xale commented: "I've been alive for less than a year, was grown without a father or mother, and yet how come I turned out better than her?"

Lexa lightly punched her brother in the shoulder, and snorted in laughter: "Somehow I doubts that Xale."

"That's cold sis." He stated.

Alex shook his head, and as the others watched the exchange, he asked aloud: "How is it you two are related to me?"

"We're you're clones. We're almost genetically identical to you by DNA code." Said Lexa, as if stating the obvious. Rolling his eyes, Alex replied in a older, more wisened voice, put on by an artificial voice modulator when Norstith was speaking: "But you are not identical to Alex in personality. In Lexa's case that is a blessing, but in your case Xale, it may be a curse."

Xale shrugged, and said uncaringly: "Hey, I like being bad. But I've got a long way to go before I can top Alex's record."

"And judging by what I did to Ozai's body and his rebels earlier, and what I've carried out on orders in my lives, I'd say you'll never surpass me."

Mir'minsk turned to Alex, a doubtful look on her face: "Is that really something to be proud of? All the evil things you've done, which have lost you so much?"

Shrugging, Alex said: "When you've lost as much as I have, you may as well enjoy the record you've established for yourself. Though in Xale's case, he just does it for fun."

"And I'm damn proud of it!"

With trepidation, Azula gazed at each person looking at her now with fear and anticipation.

Near the back, the Southern Water Tribe Chief and his wife stood, separated from the group. He had been one of the escapees from the Boiling rock. Among the group, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki, stood with fans at the ready beside Sokka, one of the people who orchestrated the Boiling Rock outbreak, who had a hand ready on his sword. The Avatar stood expectantly, staff out, and beside him the Water Tribe peasant, the one who bested her, seemed to bore a hole into her. She was obviously involved with the Avatar, and nearly killing him in Ba Sing Seh's catacombs did little to gain the girl's favour. The blind earthbending girl stood poised to strike, her long black hair blocking her eyes from view. However, it was the last four that concerned Azula the most.

Ty Lee was clad in a Kyoshi warrior uniform, obviously a member, and looked at Azula with fear and sadness. Mai however was showing incredible distrust, and Zuko showed outright anger at her presence.

It was Ursa who first approached Azula: "Azula." The former princess spat back in reply: "Save it mother! I know what you're thinking." She then rambled in a mad sing song voice: "Azula, what is wrong with you, you killed your own father, tried to kill Zuko, my baby. You're a MONSTER!" She roared the last part, her eyes shimmering with tears. Ursa was unfazed by the outburst, and against everyone's urges, she stepped towards Azula slowly:

"I never thought you were a monster. You, yourself. Ozai tried to turn you into a monster, but he viewed Zuko as weak, so I tried to protect him as best I could. I always loved you Azula, but your father corrupted you."

As Ursa drew within five feet of her daughter, Azula spat out: "Why did you only visit me once? Two years I spent rotting in that asylum that your precious son shackled me in! Why only visit me once? WHY?" Ursa's heart broke at her daughter's anger and sadness, and she admitted: "I took refuge in a distant earth kingdom village. I did not know of the war's end until 4 months ago. I couldn't believe it when I heard what had happened to you."

Raxler, who had been watching passively, interjected: "If I may present a fact, on the day of Sozin's comet, a firebender's pyrotechnic abilities are enhanced, but also the stress induced on the mind by firebending. As Azula was already mentally compromised by recent betrayals at the time, and the stress of an upcoming coronation, the comet's effects attributed to her complete breakdown. Had the comet not arrived, her mental condition would have not been as severe."

As Raxler finished, Azula stated: "I realized that fact during my two year imprisonment. It took Alex's and Xale's convincing to help me see that Ozai was to blame. So they agreed to help me exact revenge on him, the man who started me on the path to where I ended up on the day of Sozin's comet."

Sokka yelled at Raxler now, anger obvious in his voice: "How could Alex align himself with Azula! After all she's done, she can't be trusted!"

Raxler interjected at that stage: "It is precisely that opinion of Azula that caused Alex to consider her as a suitable candidate to act as a specialist for the squad he is building. Her exemplary skills in combat and tactics made her suitable, and her mental situation would ensure that she cooperated upon convincing, as she had, in Alex's words, 'no where left to turn to in this world'."

"Alex offered me a chance to take my skills and use them as best I can, he gave me a chance at doing something meaningful. And quite frankly, you never truly gave me an opportunity to redeem myself." Azula took an aggressive stance, beginning to bring her fist into a firebending pose, to which the Gaang stood ready to take her down. Until Azula heard a click, and a hum of concentrated energy by her left ear.

Before anyone could have made an attack, Raxler had deployed his right arm weapons, which included his assault rifle and neutron beam cannon. Among the tense atmosphere, the robot blankly stated: "Azula, as the terms of your recruitment state, it has been ordered to monitor your mental state. As predicted, you show aggression towards the other potential squad members. To combat this, Alex has given direct orders to Xale, Lexa and me, to immediately incapacitate you should you attack. Before any of you manage to attack each other, I shall have fired off a shot to each of your legs, rendering you temporarily injured."

Aang glared at Raxler, asking: "So the terms, if we follow, are that we follow orders, or we're killed?"

Nodding, Raxler said: "Alex believes in a 'fair but firm' leadership. Suitable cohesion is accepted, but direct assault of squad mates which would infringe upon the capability of the squad as a whole will not be tolerated."

A few seconds of silence followed. Raxler never moved, his right arm trained on Azula, his left ready to be raised to attack the Gaang. It was then Zuko who calmly suggested: "I think we need to take turns talking to Azula." Azula seemed compliant, and Raxler agreed, saying: "I shall accompany Azula to ensure no harmful disputes arise for either party."

**4 hours later**

As Azula tried to reintegrate with the so called Gaang, the others had taken shifts in waiting for them to finish the reunion. As the Gaang conversed with Azula one by one, the ones not talking to her at the time waited with the rest of the squad. As it turned out, members of the Gaang seemed to get along differently with each squad member. Now, the last meeting was with Ursa and Zuko.

Ja'hail sat against the throne room wall, checking the sights on his sniper rifle. Beside him, Sokka and Suki sat nearby, eyeing the bipedal reptile with looks of fear and curiosity. Seeing faces, Ja'hail flashed a sharp toothed frown at them, saying: "Something I can help you two with? Let me guess, what am I?" At his bluntness, Sokka was put off a bit, but he nodded. Shaking his head in annoyance, Ja'hail scratched his scaly forehead plating as he explained: "As you already know, there are many races out in the galaxy. I'm a Kro'nogri, and I guess you could say we're intelligent, 2 legged lizards. We only eat meat, our bodies aren't made for veggies."

Sokka perked up: "So you mean you only have to eat meat? Why can't I have been one of you?" Shaking in amusement, he asked Suki: "Is he this simple minded all the time?"

Suki nodded, giggling slightly as she said: "He's better than he once was."

"Hey, I'm not simple minded! I'm just an easy guy to please." Disregarding the boy's rattling, the Kro'nogri explained:

"Please. You humans have it easy. You think losing those hairs is bad enough, try shedding your skin every month or so, and try to clean up the mess afterwards." As he scratched his forehead, a flake of scales fell to the floor, solidifying his point. Laughing, he continued: "Don't even get me started on being cold blooded either. If I get too cold, its like I've fallen asleep. Got to have a heater built into my suit to function as best as I can. Still, this country's too bad, nice and warm all year round, reminds me of my own home world, just more humid."

Away from the rambling mercenary, Mir'minsk and Lexa sat nearby, with Hakoda, Kya, Katara and Aang engaging in friendly conversation. After a brief layman's explanation of her race, Mir'misnk had already charmed the water tribe family and the Avatar, and was currently sharing stories of the academy [to Alex's distant dismay]:

"So at the graduation, Captain Gra'til had gone to Alex's family to greet them after meeting my father and me. And as soon as the Captain leaves them, Alex wants payback for 2 years of hard ass behaviour, and throws a fruit pie at the Captain's head! Next thing I see is the Captain chasing him in rage, and his parent looking on as if they were trying not to laugh, while his sister had collapsed in laughter!"

Laughing, Katara asked her: "You said Alex was friends with Trion and his sister. How come they seemed to hate him so much when they captured him in Ba Sing Seh?" Mir'minsk explained: "Trion and Sru'sky served with Alex in the UIP military, along with their fourth friend, Quirinth. After Alex went rogue, his loyalties corrupted by the KI, they tracked him down and left him to die on a collapsing building. It was Quirinth who pinned him down on the top to die, and when he came back as he did, he blindly sought revenge. I guess that brutal revenge and directly betraying them hurt those two more so. Me and Lanver were not blinded by betrayal, and we knew alex wouldn't do such things without good reason."

Aang asked suspiciously: "Did he have a good reason?"

Lexa then spoke: "Most of the people he killed were directly or indirectly involved in projects of operations that infringed upon basic rights and would have caused deaths on either side. It wasn't until his later missions that he was made to kill truly innocent people. The President of the UIP, his most infamous kill, was a powerhungry warmonger, and even if he was respected, he had no intention of seeking a peaceful solution. Personally, I think Alex was doing the galaxy a favour by killing him."

Hakoda then spoke: "Sounds like Firelord Zuko. He wanted to do what he thought was right, but even when he was right, he went about it in the wrong ways, twisted by others." Kya asked: "I want to know if what you say about Alex having died already, twice, is true. Is it?"

"Technically I never died both times, but my body did." Alex had walked over, having overheard their conversation. At their confusion, he explained: "This is actually my third body. The body you saw me in first time was my second body. How I cheated death both times is not supernatural in any way. The technology exists to transfer the mind, and effectively a soul is you wish to describe it that way, from one vessel to another. Both times, just before my death, my mind was transferred into a nearby vessel for safety, after which it would be transferred into a new body that was grown from material from my old body. Its like how a fungus grows, a part can split off and still grow."

As he turned around, Alex finished: "Oh, and to point out, the scars I have on this body were not received. The skin was made that way so I could retain my old identity, to help people familiarize themselves with me."

As Alex walked away, he noticed Toph standing nearby, back against a wall, looking at him (or maybe something past his ear?) with a painful expression. Mentally sighing, Alex walked over, fearing this encounter ever since he came back, again.

As soon as Alex stopped beside her, Toph turned to look him in the face, and asked in a soft voice: "Is it true, everything you told me about yourself before the invaders was a lie?" Gulping, Alex admitted: "Not entirely. I didn't bother telling anyone since I figured no one would believe me if I did. I wanted a new life, a fresh start, with this new life as one part, and my previous life's technology as a second half. I didn't count on a UIP invasion to take me in, silly mistake on my part."

WHACK!

Grunting in pain, Alex clutched his nose, thankful it wasn't bleeding from Toph's punch. Groaning, Alex gasped out: "Yeah, I figure I deserved that." Shaking her head, she asked: "Are you only here to recruit us? Is that all this is about? What about what you said to me before you took off in the battle? Did you mean it, or was that a lie too?"

Alex looked at her, hurt, and opened up: "I know this is a lot to take in, but at least know this. I have met many women in my life, human and other races, and you are the only one I have ever felt any feelings for in any way. I knew that set you apart from the rest in my mind. What is there not to love about you? You're strong, funny, beautiful, and you can do things a normal human cannot. I'm weak, I let myself be led astray, and look where I ended up in my life."

Alex took one of Toph's hands, and said in a low voice: "You made me realize there was at least one good thing from my misdeeds. If I'd never been led astray, and run away, I'd never have met you."

Toph blushed deeply at the contact, and she turned her head to face Alex's chest armour, burying her face into the metallic plating. Before she could respond, her eyes snapped open as she felt movement in the private room where Azula and Raxler conversed with Ursa, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee.

At the same moment, a screech was heard from the room. As all heads turned to face the noise, Alex reluctantly let go of Toph, and proceeded to stalk over to the door, his last nerve snapped.

"I should finish what I tried to do 2 years ago Zuzu!" A blue fire stream incinerated the desk between Azula and Zuko. In alarm, the other four backed away, while Raxler stood nearby, readying his stun weapons. Then, the doors banged open, as Alex near blew the door off its hinges with a good kick.

As he stomped in, Zuko turned to him: "Alex, you can't trust my sister. She'll plot against you in the whole mission. If you came here to try to get me to help you, then forget it. I'm not going anywhere with her!"

"Zuko won't admit he was wrong to imprison me to rot for 2 years. He thinks I should have stayed there forever! I placed my trust in you, but working with Zuko and my former friends is too much!"

A vein was now present on Alex's forehead, and in the background, his squadmembers and the other Gaang members watched in anticipation. He then spoke in a venomous tone:

"Look at the two of you. This is exactly the sort of behaviour that will destroy this mission's possibility of success! Zuko! I heard the things you said to Azula through a link to Raxler! Yes she is unstable, but not to the degree you make her out to be! Locking her up and trying to forget about her only made your problems worse!"

"And Azula! You used to claim that you were always better than your brother? Judging by your behaviour towards him, I have my doubts! If you really are better, you won't stoop to his level of pathetic sibling grudges!"

"Regardless of what you think of one another, I need both of you for this mission I am undertaking, and the more of you I have, the more chance of success there is! If you two, or anyone else mind you, lets their emotions get in the way of their concentration or loyalty, I will see no need for them any longer! You can either drop your quarrels for now, or I will crush you under my foot like I have so many other threats in my life! This mission goes beyond your world, and if it fails, your world will likely be destroyed or enslaved along with the off world humans and the other races that are under threat!"

A long silence endured, in which Mir'minsk and Lanver looked on amusedly at Alex, already knowledgeable of his seldom used legendary rage. Ja'hail was impressed by Alex's aggression, as he looked on in approval. Xale and Lexa looked at their genetic 'father', knowing that in terms of authority, Alex commanded more than them by far. Raxler passively scanned the rooms, unmoved by Alex's near explosion.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Ty Lee and Mai all looked at Alex, slight fear evident in their eyes, knowing that Alex was not to be messed with. Toph looked on, fear and respect in her mind, as she had never seen this side of Alex before. She had never been fully fond of the friendly atmosphere the type of leadership she was used to had, so this new aggressive leadership, willing to do anything for success, was an interesting change. Ursa, Hakoda and Kya looked on with concern, wondering whether Alex had always been like this, or if this aggression developed over time.

Zuko and Azula watched Alex fearfully, both having witnessed at different occasions first hand the destruction Alex could unleash if pushed. With a stronger glare from Alex, both siblings quietly backed away from one another.

Satisfied, Alex growled to everyone: "Anyone considering joining or who's already joined, I need to speak about the terms of how I shall earn your loyalty."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 5: Debt, payment and plans in motion.**

**29****th**** April 2900**

**Solaris System, New Earth.**

**Fire Capital.**

"Despite everyone here having already pledged service to the mission, postponing any intra-team conflicts." As Alex said the last part, he directed a glare at Zuko, Azula and Mai. Ty Lee, being the spirited person she was, was less inclined to outright aggression. He continued:

"I see the need to bring to attention any services I have done, or can do on each of your behalves. By doing so, I can ensure maximum operational efficiency in the mission, to lessen the chances of casualties as much as possible. First, I'll say who I feel owes me quite frankly, as I already did a favour for them."

Alex turned to Katara and Sokka: "Both of you, I managed to return your imprisoned mother to your lives. Can I rely upon your service in this one mission in return?"

"Yes." Both chorused.

Nodding, Alex turned to Zuko: "The situation with me travelling with Ursa was entirely by chance, so I ask, do I have your dedication in return for returning your long lost mother?"

Zuko, still bitter from Azula's freedom, muttered: "Yes."

Azula was next: "You perhaps owe me the most Azula. I sprang you from the mental facility, and I helped organize the vengeful death of Ozai earlier today. Do I have your servitude for this mission?"

With icy calm, Azula nodded.

Finished recollecting the past, Alex turned to Raxler: "Any possible favours or services we could do to Toph, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai or Aang?"

Raxler looked at Suki and Ty Lee: "The Kyoshi warriors currently have no possible routes of appeasement."

"You helped Sokka, and that's enough to get both of us." Behind Suki, Alex noted to his annoyance that Ty Lee seemed to make googly eyes at Sokka for brief instances. He then looked at Aang, who said: "This world needs me by me helping this mission. I'm in."

Mai then spoke up: "I'm with Zuko wherever he goes." In protest, Zuko said: "No Mai's its too dangerous!"

"Either I'm coming with you, or I'm leaving you for good."

"OK, you can come."

That left only one. Alex looked at Toph: "Toph, you're detection of motion in the ground is extremely useful in combat. However, the fact that you are blind leaves you unacceptably vulnerable to attacks not in contact with the ground."

"So what, are you saying I'm off the mission, that I can't hold my own?" Protested Toph.

"No, I'm saying I'm going to make it so you'll have your ground vision, and also see normally." As Alex finished, Mir'minsk added: "The technology to cure blindness in humans has been around for centuries already. The equipment's at the base, and it won't take long at all."

"You're saying I'll be able to see after all this?" Breathed Toph. With a bit of hesitation, Alex answered: "Yes, well, provided you survive the mission. Personally, I'm having doubts of us getting out with no losses. We'll all have to be ruthless to stand a chance of surviving."

Ja'hail then added: "We're here now aren't we? This uprising forced us to bring the team together early, so why not begin the operation now? The Alliance will be beginning their operation within the next few days, and we're the only ones with the knowledge of their attack."

Collectively agreeing, the squad and the Gaang began to ready themselves that day. For the Gaang, they would need alibis for their absence. For Zuko and Mai, they were off on a holiday [their first since Zuko came to power], and their ministers would run the country in their absence. Toph, being friendly with her parents, but not often contact, had no trouble. Hakoda and Kya knew where Sokka and Katara were, and would be able to cover the Southern tribe while absent. Suki and Ty Lee would be off to remote earth villages, looking for candidates for Kyoshi warrior training. Azula would need no alibi, while the ministers would downplay any sightings of her when she took down Ozai. Aang would go by the story of him going off on a search of the air temples and their surrounding terrain, looking for more ways to possibly conserve the air nomad culture.

As the group all took off for the island base, with Azula separated from the Gaang in another transport, the Alliance had begun to make their first moves.

**Varya System, Varya 6 station**

"Our agent should have the tech blueprints to us within the day. His presence in the cybertronian science council gives him close access to the space bridge technology."

"**And what of any conditions he asked for?"**

"For all he knows, we shall hand over Cybertron him, and he shall rule it while we conquer the other UIP worlds one by one."

"**And the truth?"**

"He shall be disposed of once the operation is complete and at last Cybertron is ours."

"**Good. Our contact within the UIP security council shall provide us with the protocols needed to bypass any obstacles to attain the space bridge technology."**

"And once we have installed the tech, the stationed forces can come and begin the assault."

The comm channel died, and the Leg'hrul glanced over the space station. The massive structure was near complete, for it only lacked the ancient technology that this whole endeavour hinged upon.

_Shockwave, you will die either way whether you fail or succeed. You may as well provide us with the tech and show some usefulness before we exterminate your kind._

**Cybertron, New Tyber Pax technology and research facility.**

The massive, grey and purple form of Shockwave walked calmly through the massive hallways, intent upon his goal. He used his one large red optic to scan he surrounding corridors, checking for any surveillance tech he had not seen.

Truth be told, Shockwave was lucky to be alive. After the battle on Earth in Chicago, since the rebuilding of the Allspark was taking so long, Optimus had had to resort to reviving many fallen autobots and decepticons to replenish their race's numbers. Along with Shockwave, former decepticons such as Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave and Blackout had been revived. Obviously, Sentinel Prime and Megatron had been left dead, for they had been traitors and monsters most vile. However, despite their second chance, some former decepticons still maintained some of their evil roots.

With Shockwave, the approach of the Alliance, offering him a way to rule Cybertron with their help, it was the ultimate payback for his own death and that of Megatron's so long ago.

With stealth that defied his size, Shockwave arrived at the door. He set the timed electromagnetic pulse to go off on the devices he had quickly planted around the building secretly. Unseen to everyone but the security mechs, the security feeds died, leaving the building blind.

A 4 minute window of opportunity, one which shockwave exploited. Quickly, he moved inside the room, reaching the central data terminal. Unlocking his internal memory core, he linked to the terminal wirelessly, and began downloading schematics of the space bridge pillars.

In three minutes, he finished, and he walked out briskly, no one suspecting he had done anything. He had booked a flight off world, to the Varya 6 system, though this was not recorded.

By the time anyone suspected the data had been copied and stolen, Shockwave would be offworld, and out of UIP space.

Within half an hour, Shockwave was headed off world, data stored safely in his memory banks. He had been contacted due to his previous loyalty to the Decepticon cause, and his reputation as the prime assassin and scientist added his value to the Alliance. He had also been recruited to eliminate any potential resistance within the operation, to ensure smooth running.

As the shuttle rocketed, he internally processed:

_Is this right. The logical path is to ensure the survival of our race, which is achieved by alliances._

_**NO. Alliances make our race weak by depending on others. The sure fire way to ensure safety is to eliminate any other potential forces. Helping this operation and claiming Cybertron for myself is paramount for our race's safety.**_

The second train of thought seemed to forcibly silence the first thought, as if Shockwave had suddenly gained a new perspective on things.

**Solaris, New Earth. **

**30****th**** April 2900.**

"Hand me the smallest brush, I wanna paint a slogan on the nose."

Sighing, Sokka handed Alex the smallest brush from the pack. While Toph was having her eyes fixed, and the others were off training or exploring, Sokka had decided to have a look at the vehicles in the hangers on the island base. He had stumbled across Alex inspecting his personal 'fighter', which led to questions, and eventually Sokka helping Alex customize the craft.

Pulling back, Alex looked pleased: "There, what do you think, its not your language, but it says 'Peace, one kill at a time'."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, and amusedly said: "Your enemies won't like that saying."

"I've shot them in fighters before they've seen me, let alone the slogan. Who cares?"

Sokka turned towards the centre of the complex, absentmindedly asking: "Wonder how Toph's doing right now?"

So far the procedure was going fine, with Toph temporarily paralysed and drugged to keep her eyes and body open and still. Raxler oversaw the operation, remaining as static as any of the equipment.

In her mind, Toph thought: _If this goes badly, nothing will change. I can only gain from this."_

Still, she had not liked the sounds she'd heard at the start.

Meanwhile, in a nearby training room:

"Alright, you can bend, but besides that you're relatively weak. Now the best way to fight is to strike from a distance, but we need to strengthen your melee combat first. Now put your fists up, let's see what you can do."

Timidly, Aang and Katara raised their arms for Ja'hail. The Mercenary had been giving them a crash course in basic combat. Besides him, he had a 'volunteer':

"This is bullshit! Give me one good reason why I should let them take free swings at me!"

Turing to an annoyed Xale, Ja'hail retorted: "'Cause the robots' skins are too hard for practice, and I'll give you access to my 'special supplies' as payment."

"Fine." Muttered Xale. He walked past Ja'hail, and stood before Aang. He explained: "OK, scenario. I'm about to stab you from in front, you can use no bending, what do you do?"

"Uh, try to talk you out of it?" Sighing, Xale exclaimed: "C'mon kid, a guy comes up and wants to fucking stab you, he's not going to stop for idle conversation. You have to get mad! Be mean, be sneaky, piss him off! Now take your best shot!"

As Xale presented himself as a target, Aang thought for a moment, and he swung out with his fist, hitting Xale hard in the shoulder. Well, hard relative to him.

Within seconds, Xale spun around and side chopped Aang in the torso, winding him, and sending him to the ground. Seeing Aang in pain, Katara looked extremely worried both for him, and herself.

"C'mon ice princess, you're next. Make my day."

Half heartedly, Katara swung out, hitting Xale in the shoulder.

3 seconds, and she was on the floor too.

10 minutes after the training finished, Xale was enjoying a bottle of Surillian Vodka in his quarters, and Aang and Katara walked away with aching bodies.

"Hold onto your weapons tight, make sure you have a good grip on it."

Upon Lanver's advice, Suki, Ty Lee, Zuko, Azula and Mai stood holding different weapons each, on a indoor firing range. Azula was separated from the group somewhat, under Lexa's watch.

After a few rounds, Lanver saw that Mai and Azula had extremely accurate aim with sniper rifles and assault rifles in both cases. Ty lee, Suki and Zuko were not quite as accurate, but were good.

Lanver then held up a new weapon, a heavy mass accelerator shotgun. He looked at Zuko: "Okay Zuko, I want you to try this one. It's more powerful, meant for close range firing."

Zuko studied the weapon, learning from Lanver how to load and fire it. As Zuko took aim, Lanver tried to intervene: "Careful though, its got quite a-"

BANG!

Zuko was blown backwards, falling flat on his back from the recoil. As he exclaimed in shock and pain, and the others backed away somewhat, Lanver amusedly said: "kick to it."

On the plus side, he had hit the target.

2 hours later, and the operation was finished. As Toph gradually awoke from her drugged recovery sleep, Raxler rambled off scan results nearby:

"Nerve connections and iris colouration change positive, no adverse side effects. Patient shall need a more thorough analysis to confirm visual awareness."

Blinking, Toph's closed her eyes as the light overhead near blinded her.

_Wait, light!_

She squinted, bringing the sights into focus more. Outlines became clear, strange shades of patterns covered the objects within the room. She was lying on a bed, which she had known from the start. In panic, she pulled herself up, and as soon as she touched the cold metal floor, she gained a confirmation of the sights.

The strange devices were visible where she felt them, a sterile, dull colour. Though she did not know, everything in the room was either grey, white or silver. Before she could go any further, a hand seized her shoulder. She was briskly turned to face a man, a long scar on his left cheek, and a scar on his lower right face. By what she felt, she knew this was Raxler.

"We still have some tests to run before we can release you, Ms Bei Fong. I must insist you remain here."

Overcome by joy for what she had received, Toph nodded dutifully, and holding back tears of joy, she sat and let Raxler guide her through the tests on colour and shapes.

Alex and Sokka had split up, and while Sokka had gone to see his wife Suki, Alex had gone to a training room, having an intriguing conversation with Norstith.

_Norstith: I would like to try this. If successful, I can effectively interact outside your mind by myself._

_Alex: "How much dark matter would you need?"_

_Norstith: "A significant amount. That is why I suggest we use some of those experimental units you had researched while you hid out here._

_Alex: "The shadow units?"_

To Alex, this was interesting. He had developed the shadow units as autonomous soldiers, shapeshifters, using dark matter as the material. Controlled by AI hubs located safely away, these soldiers could assist Alex or his allies by either fighting on their own, or allowing any dark matter users to use the dark matter they used to strengthen their own abilities.

What Norstith proposed was to use at least one shadow unit to form a body of his own, to interact with the outside world.

Standing in the training room, where one of the handful of shadow units was already stationed, Alex let Norstith focus. Alex blankly watched as the shadow unit changed from its void, blackened body shape, to a taller, more nimble shape.

The head stretched, curving slightly to form the mouth. The legs became double jointed, and the feet sprouted sharp talons. The arms became more thin, but from them thin extensions grew to large lengths, growing like a spiderwed.

Within a minutes, using memory and artificial memory core memories, a perfect replica of Norstith stood before Alex, clad in the same regal battle armour he had died in with Alex.

As soon as the body was finished, Alex felt Norstith focus even more, using the internal command link to the shadow unit to control it directly. As if it were instinct, the unit began to move naturally, as it studied its surroundings, and itself, with curious intent. It raised its arm/wings, flexing the claws and spreading the long feathers. It then turned, and using an internal shape to mimic a diaphragm and a voice box, it spoke in Norstith's aged voice: "I am in control of this body."

Alex grasped his head in pain somewhat, as the increased mental processing of both him and Norstith placed strain on their vessel, his brain. He then said: "Okay, first, we'll see if your wings work like they used to. Second, I'm going to get a medical device implanted with headache soothers. Ouch."

Overhead, Raxler announced: "Toph Bei Fong has completed sight trials, and is ready to receive visitors."

Alex turned his head, knowing the Gaang would be on their way first.

_Best let them get pleasantries over with before I come in and possibly give my own._

Norstith walked beside Alex as he left, and his face wore a concerned look. He carefully asked: "You are unsure of what to say?"

Shrugging, Alex spoke lowly: "I love her as she is, and she seemed to love me as I made myself out to be. I want her to love me for who I really am, to show her what I'm willing to do for her."

"Surely restoring her eyesight will earn her affection?" asked Norstith, his tail feathers and wings raised in question. Shaking his head as they both boarded an elevator, Alex stated: "I wanted to give her sight as a gift, not as a tactical ability like this forced acceleration of my plans forced me to. She'll probably have the wrong idea of my intentions. What if she doesn't love the real me?"

"Then she is not for you Alex. I told you this about when your family and friends began to hunt you after killing the UIP president. Then, I was truthful, and it is those who love unconditionally who are worthy to be kept as loved ones. If you love her, but she does not, live and learn, but don't forget. Just let her go."

Bowing his head, Alex whispered: "It may come to that."

As the elevator opened the doors, Norstith disappeared, mentally saying: "I think it would be wise that I do not appear unless I am needed, such as negotiations or combat."

"Agreed."

Walking down the hallway, Alex saw the fork in the path. He made to turn left to the med bay, that is, until he heard queasy laughing from Xale's room.

Ignoring the reunion nearby, Alex peeked in the room, almost dumbfounded by the sight of Xale pissed out of his mind on Ja'hail's Vodka stores.

The following conversation was heard from the med bay.

"I can see! I can see!"

Happy for her formally blind friend, Katara ran forwards and pulled Toph into a hug, whispering: "Now you can see what you've been missing."

Zuko, touched by the scene, said aloud: "You have to thank Alex. He gave you the thing you wanted most."

Toph pulled away, asking to everyone: "Where is Alex?"

Raxler said: "He is on route, but has stopped by Xale's quarters."

"Uh-oh." Muttered Ja'hail, just as a loud burst of voices echoed down the open hallway.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Hey man, I found it-hic-first! Get your own!"

"You were stupid enough to down a full box of vodka on your own? Without asking me if I wanted some!"

"It's mine!"

"Ugh! I don't need this! Get your pissed ass sober again, I need you ready to go at a moment's notice! Not to point out the obvious, but you're utterly wasted!"

"You're sexy, you know that?" THUD! "OW!"

"Next time share some with me! And put some clothes on!"

"Why you gotta be so rough baby? I don't bite. Much! HA HA HA!"

Moments later, a severely annoyed Alex entered the med bay, seeing no one but Ja'hail: "You! When you're giving out your drinks stash, let me know along with anyone else! My idiot 'brother'" Alex sarcastically said brother "is lying in his room, stark naked and surrounded by empty drinks bottles, because he tried to horde it all for himself! Never again!"

Focusing on the scene inside the med bay, Alex saw the bemused expressions they all wore. Toph seemed to be studying his face intently, flicking back and forth between him and Raxler. Alex then asked quietly:

"Well Toph? Did it work? Can you see?"

Shakily, Toph nodded. As she moved slowly off the table, Alex announced: "We depart tomorrow. The trip will allow enough time to continue the crash courses in training you'll need, so you'll have ample time to prepare yourselves."

All departed a minute later, with Raxler pointing them to their allocated quarters, all of them 2 single bed rooms. Many of the couples would sleep with each other, but Ty Lee and Toph would share, and for safety's sake, Azula would have a room with Lexa. Ja'hail had a separate room where the air was pumped in more dry, while Lanver, Xale, Lexa and Alex had their own private quarters. Raxler used a laboratory to recharge and download updates to his programming, though he usually remained up all night.

It was later that night that two people would encounter one another once more.

Silently, Toph tiptoed down the hall, using her geovison to sense the heartbeats of each person, looking for a person without one. She felt two nearby, one in a lab, and one in a bed.

Timidly, she eyed the door [a new experience, despite an experimental mental implant that allowed her to identify objects and colours]. She summoned up her courage, and rapped on the door only loud enough for the person inside to hear, awake as he was.

She felt the person rise from his work bench, and approach the door.

The door slid open sideways into the wall, revealing a tired Alex, clad in a set of trousers and a plain tunic shirt. Looking at his arms, it seemed he had been tinkering with his weapons hardpoints on his left arm. Looking down at her, Alex asked calmly: "Sleepless night?"

At her nod, Alex turned his back, ushering her in. Taking his signal, Toph quietly sat down on his bed, eyeing the room and the work he had sat down beside once more. His arms and legs, unlike in his previous body, had not yet been disguised, as they had always appeared so far under armour. Their full metal structure, like a thick skeleton, unnerved Toph somewhat. Sighing, Alex asked: "I know it wasn't being unable to sleep that brought you in here."

"I came here to thank you once more for giving me my sight. Among other things."

Shaking his head: "Truth be told, it was for both you helping me and my feelings for you that I gave you your vision back. Had this mission not arisen, and if things were the way they were still, I'd have delayed giving you your sight until I knew you liked me. I wanted to see if you loved me for me, not what I'd done for you. But this mission, I knew you having sight would help you, and anything to ensure your survival I will take."

Shaking her head, Toph explained: "Ever since you came here, you've done amazing things. You brought 2 families together, and you brought down 2 rebellions, and you saved our lives more than once. How is it you have such a terrible reputation in your world."

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Alex pulled out a holo-display. He brought up files and recordings he had compiled of his life story. And he began to tell her the extent of his life, something he should have done sooner.

Nothing was omitted: The death of his parents by pirates, his rescue on Pandora, growing up in the tribe, eventually being allowed to properly interact, the gladiator ring, the academy, his service in the UIP forces, his capture, his secret life he led, eventually reaching his assassination of the president, leading to his death.

Then came his resurrection, and his pursuit of vengeance and strikes for the KI. His beliefs being gradually twisted and warped to suit the KI's needs. His torture of Quirinth and Eywa, and the murder of his father. Eventually also, the Mars attack, his flight to self exile, his search for a world, and he finished at when he met Ursa.

As it turned out, Alex used video recordings from his helmet display to emphasize some moments, and also photographs, the earliest being his family's visit to the colony when he was 10.

It was in the darker moments that Toph saw what had turned Alex into who he was. One such moment was a recording from his first helmet, on his first descent into near death. She watched in horror as Alex was pinned to the collapsing structure, mutilating himself to be free, only to find he could still not escape.

As he shut off the video, she looked at other displays, notably three photos. One of his family at hometree, where Alex seemed to edge closer to his mother. The second was at the academy graduation, where Alex, Lanver, Quirinth, Mir'minsk, Trion and Sru'sky all stood for a group photo. The third was taken just a month before Alex first died, a photo of him, Trion, Sru'sky and Quirinth sitting together in their apartment's lounge.

As she looked Alex in the eyes, her cleared emerald eyes looking into his blood red eyes, he said: "I now have nothing left to explain of myself. So many have formed an opinion of me already, but regardless, I do not care what anyone thinks of me or what I do. I do what is needed, not what people want. All my life I've been manipulated into people's servitude, but no more. I'm doing things my way now."

"Before I go, I just need to say this. I never wanted to have to do any of this, and regardless of your opinion of me, I'll still love you unconditionally. I have never met anyone as strong, independent or beautiful as you, and always willing to help in your own way, much like myself. When I fled, I was looking for a chance to survive, but when I found you, I found a chance to live. But, please, it is too dangerous for us to be anything but friends, or allies. Perhaps if we survive, maybe we could give it a shot?"

Stunned, Toph looked down at the floor, eyes shimmering. Seeing her downcast face, Alex turned to face the wall, a silent signal that she could do what she wished.

The sound of a shutting door sealed Alex's fears. She could not accept him for who he was.

For the first time in months, he shed a tear of sorrow, only one. Shrugging it off, as he had done all his life's problems, Alex buried himself into the upcoming mission requirements, anything to clear his mind of love lost.

**May 1****st**** 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island Base.**

Despite feeling depressed from last night's encounter, Alex soldiered on, and today was the day they set off.

Outside the comms room, everyone was boarding the shuttles outside, shipping forces, ammo and fuel to the awaiting fleet in orbit, now repaired from the UIP strike nearly a month ago. Alex had been avoiding Toph like the plague, still trying to get over the loss as she was. At the present moment, Alex was discussing last minute information with Zoran over the message terminal.

"**Alex. I'm not too sure of you setting out under such haste, but it seems that with the delivery of the space bridge tech, we have only days until their invasions begin."**

"Don't worry, my team and my forces are ready. We'll discuss how to fight on multiple fronts along the way. I'm taking my fleet to the Varya-6 station, under cloaking. We can try to stop them before they start up."

"**Then you'll have to work fast. We have one chance, and it is unlikely we'll succeed if you arrive too late. Destroy the space bridge relays at all costs, and do it quickly."**

"Hit and run. Sounds easy enough."

"**You and your team shall also need to have dealt with any personal issues if you wish for a higher chance of success. Are you all focused?"**

Alex thought for a moment, fighting off a frown brought on by memories of Toph's lack of understanding. He calmly stated:

"Yes. There is nothing else of importance riding on this mission."

"**Good luck then."**

**UIP Intelligence HQ, Zoran's office.**

Stroking his mandibles, Zoran turned to face the two way mirror that his office used to overlook the office plaza below. He thought of the upcoming mission, and how success now seemed very much more possible.

_With this strike by Alex, the last stage of this war shall unfold. I hope it turns in my favour, I have not worked secretly with select individuals for years to allow us to lose now._

_Either way, my life shall become easier in the aftermath of this operation._

**Solaris, New Earth, Island Base.**

"The fleet shall be divided into 2 groups. The first shall be an infiltration group, the second the main strike group. The first group will be smaller in strength, and we'll need to scout ahead and possibly sabotage before the main fleet can come in." Explained Alex, as they all boarded the shuttle. Raxler then interjected: "Anyone with experience in infiltration or sabotage is a recommended addition to the scout group."

Nodding, Alex looked at his squad. He then decided: "I'll lead the scout team. Lanver, you're an unmatched saboteur, so your with me. Ja'hail, you know the station better than anyone, so you're with me too. Ty Lee, you're with me also, you can learn weakness points on both alliance species along the way. Mir'minsk, you're infiltration and hacking skills are excellent, so you're with me too, we'll need any data that could be useful. The rest of you will be with the main force. Once the way is safe, we'll call you in from the designated holding point."

Minutes later, and the squad's shuttle was the last to take off, leaving the base unoccupied safe for a few dozen guard robots and vehicles. After a quarter of an hour, the shuttle was approaching the battleship Liberator. Needless to say, the Gaang was dumbstruck by the size of the fleet vessels, but also the view below.

"Everything that ever happened that we know about, all happened down there?"

"The world's round? I always heard people say it was flat!"

"It's beautiful." Whispered Toph.

Behind them, Alex shook his head in amusement.

_Like children. They have much to learn._

Raxler then approached Alex:

"Master. We have a suggestion of how to resolve the issue of Norstith inhabiting your mind."

Surprised, Alex looked at him: "Oh? Well go on."

"By isolating the Leg'hrul brainwave frequencies in your mind, we can split his mind from yours, and transfer it into a different, unused platform. In this case, a robot/dark matter hybrid."

In Alex's mind, Norstith spoke: _The hybrid unit? A basic robotic skeleton that can use dark matter to take on a myriad of forms relative to its size._

Through Alex, Norstith spoke: "A transfer of my mind to a hybrid that can be matched to my old body's physical shape?"

"Precisely. Such an order would be ready halfway along the trip."

No second thoughts were needed from both Alex or Norstith.

"Do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 6: Liberation and ambush.**

**3****rd**** May 2900**

**Interstellar space, between UIP and Alliance space.**

"Beginning brainwave isolation."

At Raxler's command, the switch was thrown, as everyone stood behind the glass screen of the Liberator's research labs, waiting in anticipation. The extremely high tech machinery powered up, the quantum processors giving commands to the programs made to locate and separate the specific brainwave patterns in the patient's mind.

All the while, Alex lay on the table, frozen but aware, in a stasis field.

On the display screens, all was green. Having successfully isolated and enhanced Norstith's brainwave frequencies, Raxler typed in the engagement command.

Alex's eyes snapped open, the stasis field restricting him from the spasms he would have surely undergone now. He felt his mind pulsing, he felt Norstith's mental activity more strongly than ever before. It was not painful, nor pleasant, but strange, electrifying.

30 seconds, and with one last great effort by the programs, the data stores in the machine suddenly filled, storing an enormous amount of data within a second. By the effort, Alex had begun to sweat, his body now very hot and weak, wracked by a sudden headache and dizziness.

Without hesitation, Raxler issued the second transfer, and within seconds, the data was transferred once more through the cables, within milliseconds, into the robotic endoskeleton that rested upon the other patient bed. The skeleton was taller and more lightly built than a human skeleton, more lean, armoured on the outside, but hollow and made of light composite material. Beside, it, canisters of newly manufactured dark matter rested.

Finally, the transfer was complete. Being already awake, Alex was released, and he slowly rose off his bed, bracing himself against the edge somewhat, surprisingly unsteady on his mechanical feet. Brushing it off, Alex slowly walked over to the bed, wiping a layer of sweat from his forehead with his mechanical hand.

All was green, so all should have gone well.

Indeed, after a few moments, the endoskeleton's optics flared to life, a glowing amber colour, like a dying sunset. The talons twitched, the long, thin arms raised themselves off the bench. Shifting itself, the endoskeleton tested it's clawed feet, unfamiliar with it's double jointed legs.

Looking up, the robot stayed silent for a moment, studying its internal programming, before it answered in a synthesized voice, its beak like mouth moving in sync. Norstith sounded from the robot: "I see that it worked."

"YES! My privacy is restored!" Exclaimed Alex, throwing his arms in the air in triumph. Ignoring his master's humorous proclamation, Raxler gestured to the dark matter canisters:

"Use that platform's internal programming to form a physical representation of your previous body. The shape is pre-programmed, and you shall be able to command it as easily as you would a regular Leg'hrul body."

Nodding, Norstith focused, and true to form, the dark matter began to move, like a mobile puddle. The matter began to crawl up his legs, forming a solid shape as it ascended. First the talons, then the avian legs, then the torso, and then the foldable tail feathers.

Behind the glass screen, Katara breathed: "This is incredible."

The Gaang had been informed of the 'mishap' with Alex's second body transfer. With this, not only would the two be separate, but they would also gain a powerful new ally.

Now, the dark matter formed the thin shoulders, and the arms. Along the arms, the dark matter formed into fine extensions, and a retracted limb extension beyond the clawed hands. Flexing his arms, Norstith raised his wings, unfolding the third segment of his upper limbs, jointed at the claws. When folded in, Leg'hrul could use their thin arms and clawed hands as any race could. But when they folded out the third arm segment, their arms also unfolded the masses of feathers that stayed hidden like a Chinese fan among each other. In a sense, the Leg'hrul were like mythological Wyverns, meaning their wings doubled as hands and arms.

Finally, the dark matter formed the head, the flat, rounded head, the eye sockets and the razor toothed beak. At the neckline, the extra bulk of feathers, a trademark in male Leg'hrul as a masculine display, formed. And the last stage, as Norstith retracted his wings once more, the colours changed. The dominant grey base coat, and the dark blue overcoat, with very fine red details on the edges of his feathers. Most Leg'hrul were two colours, and the base was often the same colour as the details. The different base colour was a sign of age normally, but in Norstith's case, he was the equivalent of an albino, except he was grey dominated instead.

Admiring his new body, Norstith found it resembled his old body, but was not physically limited as his aged body had been. Looking at Alex, he saw that his former pupil's eyes had widened in surprise, looking at the lower part of Norstith's body. He gestured to the second dark matter canister, and while averting his eyes from Norstith, said:

"Please. Form. Some. Clothes."

**2 hours later, Liberator Hanger bay.**

After Norstith had chosen appropriate attire, he had undergone tests with Raxler, mental and physical. So far his dark matter flesh and metal skeleton was proving perfect for him.

Next came a critical part of any Leg'hrul's physical capabilities: Flight.

The hanger bay, spanning one of the wider points on the 2000m long Liberator, measuring 600 metres by 150 metres, was perfect.

On the ground, Alex was casually calibrating his fighter's cannon fire settings, while observing Norstith's flying trials. Despite a few rough starts, brought on by the unfamiliar body, the flying was coming naturally to Norstith once more, and the dark matter feathers were sufficiently strong for even the most violent aerobatics he could pull.

His flying had attracted the entertainment of the Gaang, who had never seen someone fly in this manner, under their own power, not using a machine, or bending. That did not stop Aang from flying with his glider in the hanger, putting Norstith through his paces.

Overhead, Norstith literally swam through the air, rolling, meandering and swerving in midair, while Aang was unable to match the Leg'hrul in turns.

"Admit it Avatar, you can't outfly me! I've been doing this for decades, and even with a new body your outmatched!"

By now, Aang was getting worn out, and he honourably forfeited.

On the ground, Toph walked up to Aang, a smug look on her face: "You got beaten at your own game twinkletoes. That must suck huh?"

"Oh yeah, I've been learning metalbending fast! How about I beat you at that?"

"Just try it, arrow head." Challenged Toph.

"Anyone does metalbending on my battleship gets thrown out the airlock." Shouted Alex, as he had bent back under his fighter craft. "I care about this ship more than my own sister!"

Laughing, the Gaang thought he was joking. He then said with a hint of amusement: "No really." The laughter died a bit, and Lexa interjected: "His sister and him aren't on the best terms, but he also has an unhealthy attraction to this ship."

As the others laughed it off, Alex spoke to himself while patting the hanger floor: "Don't listen to them Libby, we've been through a lot together, and I wouldn't trade you for any other ship, not even a bigger one."

Snorting laughter sounded nearby, as Ja'hail had been walking by to see what the gathering was about. He asked haughtily: "Bit romantic with a machine aren't we?"

"Says the lizard who sleeps cuddled with a shotgun, named Hilda."

An awkward silence, and Alex answered Ja'hail's unspoken demand: "I have access to the security recordings on every ship in my fleet. For our sake, best hope Hilda's as good as you say when you kiss her."

"…..Fuck you."

**4****th**** May 2900**

**Varya system, Varya 6 station**

Shockwave was led to the station's commander as soon as he landed. He had assumed an interstellar attack craft form, and had cloaked himself the whole way. With purpose, he strode into the central chamber of the station.

Inside, the hall was large enough to house 2 or 3 battleships easily. The entire chamber was an assembly area, with the 6 archways bordering the rooms, with entrances to other station areas between them.

Before Shockwave, flanked by an entire platoon of Alliance commandoes, was the Station commander. An early middle aged Kro'nogri, and former General in the Alliance military, he had garnered enough reputation over the course of the four year war to earn him the position as commander of the most top secret base in the Alliance. Originally a secret weapons research facility, it now also would act as the launching point for a massive assault against the UIP. With fleets inbound to ship in forces tomorrow, all would occur within the next 3 days.

Reaching the commander, Shockwave addressed him: "Your assignment has been carried out commander Kal'sik. The data is in this quantum storage device." He finished by placing a small device in front of Kal'sik, about the size of a tennis ball. Nodding in acknowledgement, he gestured for 1 of his guards to deliver the device to the labs, to use the tech data to integrate the space bridge technology they were forming into their station.

As the guard walked off, Kal'sik looked up at the Cycloptic Cybertronian. He spoke: "Now that you have held up your end, at least partly. I need you to remain here, until the time comes where the operation is a success. Until then, you could assist our scientists in the labs."

"Specify?"

Guns clicked into disruptor and kill settings. Taking a step backwards, Kal'sik pointed a device at Shockwave's head, and pressed the button on it. In the former decepticon's processor, the viral programming turned on itself, wiping itself clean. Now free from the controlling virus, a very elusive and discrete virus that not even any Cybertronian would notice without a proper examination due to it appearing as a antivirus program.

Blinking, Shockwave realized he was free, but while he was controlled, he was fully aware. The colossal mech looked down at the guns, and at the distant autoturrets deploying further away. He braced himself, he had been tricked.

Shots echoed in the atrium, followed by a massive crash as a 40 foot purple and grey mech fell to the floor.

As Shockwave's stasis body was hauled into one of the larger detention cells, Kal'sik thought haughtily:

_Let's see if our developments with organic 'enhancement' can be somewhat mirrored in non-organic lifeforms._

**5****th**** May 2900**

**Varya nebula, 5 light years from Varya.**

Today was the day. The day their operation began.

The squad would divide, with Alex, Lanver, Mir'minsk, Ja'hail, Norstith and Ty Lee would go with the scout team, with Ja'hail and Norstith hopefully blending in with the station personnel. They would take the destroyer Relentless by itself, under cloaking, to the station, where they would perform a hit and run mission, in which they would secretly land in an open hanger while the Relentless stayed far enough away to monitor their progress, passing close enough to the hanger to allow a spacewalk shot into the open hanger bay.

Everyone else would stay as a backup fleet, hopefully to provide a distraction or a series of hit and run assaults on the station, doing anything to destroy the space bridges mounted on the station.

Departure of the Relentless was in 3 hours, and tension was high. And in case losses were sustained, anything people wanted to say was being said.

As Azula stood leaning against the hallway, Ty Lee stood beside her, making conversation:

"So Azula, I've been thinking that maybe one of the new guys may have a thing for you."

Arching an eyebrow, Azula merely turned her eyesight towards her 'former' friend. Ty Lee smiled, and admitted: "I'm not so sure who it could be, but I think it's Xale."

"Why would that supposed copy human be in any way attracted to me? Unless it slipped your mind Ty Lee, he is technically less than a year old."

"But he has Alex's memories to learn from, and has his own personality. Besides, his eyes always seem to move towards you whenever you enter the room, when he usually ignores anyone who enters until they're near him."

"So he's a stalker, he'll learn not to mess with me." Muttered Azula.

Smirking, Ty Lee said: "He's not a stalker, you're just the first person he'll notice out of anyone. I know it, his aura becomes brighter the nearer he is to you. Not to mention he looks so hot with nothing on his chest."

At the comment, Azula's cheeks became ever so slightly pink, just enough for Ty Lee to know she had hit the nail on the head.

Satisfied, Ty Lee slowly approached Azula, and pulled the girl into one of her bone crushing hugs. Azula tensed up, not expecting such an action. Pulling away, Ty Lee said: "I'll make it back. I want us to be friends again. Besides, I've got my eyes on lots of nice boys on Kyoshi island anyway!" She then cartwheeled away, leaving Azula somewhat flustered, but more clear about her own inner thoughts. But considering how her attempts with Chan went on Ember Island over 2 years ago, she was unsure if romance was really for her.

It turned out that once Sokka had discovered archival data about the known galaxy within the 'library', he had barely left it at all. Suki, having realized his curiosity was being peaked here, became interested herself, along with Mai [who thought anything new was at least interesting], Zuko and Toph.

Each had been searching the archives, leisurely researching galactic culture, including music, art, and other entertainment, history, such as wars, species' discovery and any uplifting events, locations, such as war zones, territories, planets, homeworlds, species, sentient or non-sentient, and technology.

"Hey guys, hear this. The race called Cybertronians were involved in civil war between two factions, which lasted for about 15000 years." Amazed, Zuko commented: "And I thought the war on our world was long."

"Not only that, but after the end, many of the killed ones were brought back regardless of side to replenish their numbers, so they could reconstruct the allspark, and shape another planet into New Cybertron, or just Cybertron."

Zuko then saw the images of what Cybertronians looked like, and realized: "That giant, the one at Ba Sing Seh, the tall one with the triangular chest. Starscream, he was a cybertronian."

Toph whistled in amusement: "If that was a cyber-whatever, then think I'll stick to something closer to human size, or at least something that can't fly."

Alex, Lanver, Xale and Ja'hail all sat down at a table, playing blackjack, a human card game very popular in the galaxy, and even growing in the alliance. Each had placed in their bets, and the game had started off as a friendly competition.

Now it was much more one sided.

Ja'hail's smirk could not get any bigger, as he constantly flickered his gaze between his much larger number of winnings, while Lanver, Xale and Alex enviously sent glares at the Kro'nogri, pissed at how the game had turned out.

"Stick, or hit?"

Aggravated at his hand, a king and a two, Xale declared: "Hit me."

He picked up the card. Ten.

Xale's eye twitched, and he slammed his head on the table in defeat, groaning loudly as Ja'hail laughed at his literal expense. Next was Lanver, who held a two and a three:

"Hit me." He picked up. Four.

"Hit me." He picked up, Five.

If Lanver got one more card and still got less than 21, he would win. "Hit me."

A queen.

Scowling, he threw down his hand. Alex gulped nervously, he had a jack and a four in his hand. Anything above a seven and he was out too.

"Hit me."

A six.

Elated, Alex looked at Ja'hail, who put down his only two cards. A ten and an ace.

"You lucky bastard." Muttered Alex, as Ja'hail laughed triumphantly while hauling every winning for himself.

"I survive this mission, I'm going to the first club I see and getting' as many dances and drinks as I can take!"

As soon as Ja'hail marched off, Lanver turned to Alex and Xale: "I can't believe it."

"What?" Asked Xale.

"I hacked the security cameras in this room. I could see his hands, everyone's hands on my visor screen, and he still won!"

Seething, Alex muttered: "Lucky, lucky bastard."

On the port observation deck, Aang and Katara were stood near Norstith, gazing out at the sight before them.

Nearby, part of the fleet, with a cruiser, single destroyer and 2 corvettes visible, hung in the endless vacuum, a portrait of force upon the backdrop of the nebula. The Varya nebula was not as majestic and grand as the Teranthos nebula had been, as much of the dust was being drawn into forming stars already, visible by distant proto-planatary disks.

As soon as the couple and the robotically bodied Leg'hrul had met here, the sight had inspired curiosity in the young teenagers. Norstith, amused by their curiosity, answered any questions they had. Katara had asked what space was like, to which Norstith delivered the truth:

"Space is changing, except for one thing, it is empty. Anything that needs air or water, or any form of sustenance cannot survive in space. Also, it can get very hot, or very cold, depending on how much light there is. Basically, space is the most dangerous place to be out in."

"Why? It looks so empty, as you said. What could be dangerous?" Asked the young avatar.

"It is the unseen threats that get you. For example, light is in various forms. We can only naturally see visible light. The other kinds of light can sometimes be harmful to the body, and in space, there is no air, water or ground to shield you from its effects. There is also the threat of how fast objects can move in space, sometimes at blinding speeds. For example, if I were to throw a pebble at you, it would only hurt a fraction, correct?"

"Yeah." Said Katara.

"In space, things can travel at such high velocities, that objects the size of grains of sand can travel fast enough to puncture a hole clean through your body. If not for shields against harmful light and solid objects, this ship would be much less safe."

Suddenly, the sight out the window seemed less enjoyable. Averting her gaze, Katara asked incredulously: "We've been told people live out in space? Why would anyone want to?"

"Living in space has its advantages, such as no limit of land or terrain obstacles. Once technology to survive in space has been properly developed, a race can live anywhere."

Aang then asked: "But how is it humans managed to get technology to do this when they've had as much time as we've had, about a few 10 thousand years?"

Norstith considered this, and admitted: "Because humans lacked what you call 'bending', they had to more develop technology to compensate and advance. Also, the multiple wars and research they undertook, like all species, sped up development. They also discovered technology from races that had already developed it, and that occurs everywhere in the galaxy. One race develops something, and those trailing behind speed up by learning it. Your civilization's reliance on bending has prompted technological stagnation, meaning you've relied on the same things decades, even centuries, not being prompted to develop much. Really, the way the Fire benders developed their industry is the first step towards becoming what is considered a technologically advanced civilization."

Taken aback, Katara asked: "So you're saying that we'd be better off without bending?"

"No. Humans without bending developed more quickly, but more violently. Your civilization is developing relatively more peacefully, ignoring the century war, and more steadily. Bending provides stability, at the expense of progress. It is a choice of rapid, brutal ascension, or slow and steady."

"It must be pointed out that Alex's research teams uncovered no evidence that points towards natural development of bending abilities. Do not take this as an insult, but he believes the bending was not naturally there, but was rather engineered into humans for some purpose."

Unsure of this, Aang stated: "Myths on our world all say that the original spirits taught us the bending arts. They gave us them to help us advance."

"Perhaps the myths may have been based off of past events that occurred to result in bending being present. For now though, their existence shall be a welcome mystery. After all, ignorance is bliss right?"

"What about the other races? Your own in particular?" Asked Katara, eying the Leg'hrul's blue and grey feathers, the realistic portrayal of them by the dark matter masking their foe existence. In his mind, Norstith was taken aback somewhat, which showed as his dark matter diodes caused the feathers to ruffle. Norstith began:

"My race is part of the alliance with the Kro'nogri, what Ja'hail is. We fought on first contact over a claimed moon, but eventually we settled for a peace. Eventually, both races saw that the other could be valuable. The Kro'nogri were smaller in size, but were stronger and numerous, and were particularly useful in military and mining operations. My own race, the larger, less numerous Leg'hrul, could help them by becoming politicians, administrators, and with our natural flight abilities, we could assist them in almost any area."

"How long have your two races being allied?" Asked Aang.

"We forged the first alliance 20 years ago, but radical Kro'nogri started a 2 month war 6 years ago. I was at one of the attacks on a Leg'hrul jamming station. A bomb destroyed the station and much of the surrounding area. My sister and her son were there too. When I found them, I saw she'd died when a piece of debris got her. Her son, my nephew, he was barely alive. I called for help, and I stayed with him. They didn't make it in time."

Dipping his head, Norstith remembered that faithful day, and how it changed him forever. He became more withdrawn, even from his living family, traumatized by the experience of holding a dying loved one I his arms.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I went a long while thinking my mom had died, and Aang lost his entire people, we know what it's like to lose something we care about." Comforted Katara. Grateful, Norstith admitted: "All those things you heard that I ordered Alex to do. I did them because I was ordered to by my superiors on the branch of the alliance council in charge of the KI and this station we're going to attack. They held my remaining family hostage initially, and then monitored them, threatening to kill them should I fail. I had to protect them, so I did those things. Now that they presume me dead, they are safe, and I can get my vengeance."

"Who is your family?" Asked Aang.

"I was born with one older sister and one younger sister. My older sister is the one who died, but my younger sister is still alive. She has a family too, her husband was killed by a fire 12 years ago, but she had two children: A 19 year old daughter, and a 21 year old son. They should still be living in a remote Alliance colony, of too low importance to attract war activity really."

"At least they'll be safe then. We don't want innocent casualties on any side." Aang stated. Nodding, Norstith finished: "Truthfully, many of the Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri are against the war. The main reason they started it was due to prejudice and the warmongering leaders. We're a monarchy, and they had too much loyalty at the time to be overthrown. Hopefully, we can perhaps begin the end of the war today."

A few hours later, and it was time.

Alex stood by the boarding ramp of the shuttle, its engines prepped and ready to transfer to the Destroyer Relentless. He watched as Ty Lee hugged tightly Zuko, Mai, Azula and Suki respectively, before striding onto the shuttle. Ja'hail had calmly walked aboard, briskly nodding back to those staying behind as a gesture of good luck. Mir'minsk and Lanver were next, and they strode onto the shuttle, giving thumbs up to each on the hanger floor.

As Norstith walked by, he spoke to Alex: "Today we can put a serious pause in the war. Hopefully peace may arise from it eventually." With that, the dark matter disguised Leg'hrul strode aboard. Now it was only Alex, who watched as the Gaang, Xale, Lexa and Raxler nodded in good luck. Toph seemed to stare at Alex the longest, before Alex took a step towards her, saying: "I've thought about it. I don't want us distracted during the mission, and I don't want you to feel pain if I don't come back somehow. Just do me one favour, Toph, all of you. Survive."

With that, Alex walked aboard, just as the shuttle doors shut, and the craft took off, quickly exiting the gas shield protecting the hanger. Within a few minutes, the shuttle had landed in the Relentless's hanger, and the 6 squad members stayed near the craft, ready to board it once more when the time came.

From the Liberator, the Relentless seemed to accelerate more so, it's fusion engines glaring brighter blue against the never ending blackness. Then, space distorted, shimmered, and within a millisecond, the destroyer vanished, a wink of light indicating its jump to superluminal velocity.

**Varya system, Varya 6 station.**

Over the ship's com network, the Virtual intelligence announced: **Disengaging FTL drives in 4, 3, 2, 1, disengage.**

Watching from the hanger, which hung underneath the destroyer hull, bulging somewhat like an underbelly, Alex watched as the distortion of the spacetime bubble vanished. Then, real space appeared. There was the gargantuan station, measuring 25 kilometres long, and 10 kilometres at its widest point. Around it, massive archways were built. Around the station, fleets of supply ships, troop ships and warships patrolled or docked.

Under cloaking, the Relentless was safe. It would be outmatched, so it would engage in a hit and run mission to distract the alliance, allowing Alex to sneak aboard with his squad by a space walk/jump from a shuttle to an open hanger.

"We hit the hanger hard and fast. Ty Lee, you know the basics of how to use the suit now, so you should be fine. The shuttle will swing by, and we'll be positioned above the opening hatch. Magnetic launchers shall propel us towards the hanger at speeds we can handle upon landing. I'll cloak us all, so stay close. Move!" Ordered Alex, as each person held onto the handle bars in the shuttle passenger hatch area. The shuttle had now departed the Relentless, and was approaching the station at a very close angle.

Just as the shuttle got within 300 metres of the station hull, 30 kilometres away, the Relentless dropped into visibility, and opened fire with a quick salvo of turbolaser and railgun fire, sending a few dozen missiles towards on cruiser for good measure. As the ships opened fire in retaliation, the Relentless cloaked, the laser and mass rounds rippling on it's shields. Without waiting around, the destroyer accelerated away at sublight speed, prompting a pair of cruisers to take off after it.

Along the station, a cloaked shuttle swooped by a massive supply ship open hanger, coming within 30 metres. Closing between one arriving and one departing supply craft, the door of the shuttle suddenly opened.

"GO, GO, GO!"

With a forceful shove, all 6 were propelled out the shuttle, towards the open hanger, approaching it straight and true, as the launcher had projected them in accordance with the shuttle's speed.

Ty Lee screamed in surprise, fear and joy as she flew through the vacuum, enjoying the few seconds before she and the others entered the hanger, still under Alex's dark matter cloak.

Inside, the gravity was lessened for easier work, about 0.5g, and all 6 quickly landed inside and ran towards a stack of crates nearby, grouping inside a large crate stack that was covered on all sides. After briefly waiting, the 6 took off again, under dark matter cloaking, ready to search for the space bridge cores.

In the station control centre, as the orders given to the cruisers pursuing the Relentless died down, one of the controllers sent a coded warning to the security channel:

"_Be advised. 6 unregistered dark matter readings moving through level 235, corridor 12H. Send squad to intercept and apprehend."_

Nearby, Kal'sik turned to the elevator, bent on greeting these uninvited guests. His scaly brow furrowed in amusement, knowing that the 'raid' had been carried out at the exact time he had reported.

Nearing the end of the corridor, Alex stopped the group, and spoke to Norstith and Ja'hail through the message screens in their visors:

**Here we split up. Ja'hail, Norstith, capture two guards like yourselves, and disguise yourselves without dark matter. See if you two can blend in and find any useful info.**

In agreement, Alex barely heard Norstith and Ja'hail sneak off, with the former dropping their cloaking and pulling himself and Ja'hail into a nearby maintenance room, to wait for their opportunity to assume a new identity.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee, Mir'minsk, Lanver and Alex set off further down the corridor, turning at many corners and forks, using maps on the walls to guide themselves to the main chamber.

Finally, they crossed the threshold of a hall, where at their opposite side was the large entrance to the main chamber, where inside lay the revelation of the plan here. Eager to find what was happening, Alex led them forwards.

He didn't register the particle field until it was too late.

As they reached the centre of the hall, Alex yelled as he felt his body being shocked, as electricity carved through his remaining living body like knives. The shield rippled in white lightning bolts where he collided, and the shock sent him barrelling backwards into Ty Lee.

The two hit the ground hard, and Mir'minsk stumbled away, only to recoil as another shield electrocuted her. The ripples surrounded them. They had been trapped.

As the four recovered, they found a swarm of guards, living and synthetic, surrounding their field. One of them engaged a function on his tech equipment. And to their shock, their dark matter cloak vanished, revealing their presence to everyone.

Seeing their shock, the guard began laughing maniacally, but were silenced as a more superior looking Kro'nogri crossed the threshold.

His reptilian gaze never leaving his captives, Kal'sik asked aloud: "_There were 6 detected. I see only four, where are the other two?"_ Attentively, a male Leg'hrul Lieutenant replied: _"I've dispatched squads to search for them, but they've just disappeared from scanners. Perhaps they were deceiving us for numbers?"_

"_Perhaps."_ Staring at the three humans and the one grey, Kal'sik then turned to the same Leg'hrul, and said in English so they could understand for fear's sake: "Take them to the prison hold, and place them with out other captive. Perhaps they could be useful, just as he could be."

Chuckling darkly, the Leg'hrul said: "My pleasure. Take them to the prison hold! Immobilize their dark matter now!" With that command, numerous guards stepped forwards, firing special disruptor rounds at the four as the shield dropped. Incapacitated, Alex, Lanver, Mir'minsk and Ty lee were hand cuffed, and dragged on their knees through the corridors, down many levels in elevators, until they finally reached one of the lower levels of the station.

Along the way, Kal'sik had split off to check on the incoming brigades, while Alex, Mir'minsk, Lanver and Ty lee were thrown into a spacious, featureless holding cell.

The guards laughed at their misfortune, and slammed the cell door shut.

Now it was bad. The four of them had been put in a holding cell, a very large one at that, with a door large enough to drive a very large ground vehicle through in fact.

Desperate, Ty Lee looked around as Alex, Lanver and Mir'misnk tried to pick cuffs. She saw nothing in the half lighted cell except steel, iron, and a hint of purple metal.

At the purple, she looked towards it, and screamed at what she and the others had not yet noticed.

Gazing on them, with one massive, gleaming red mechanical eye, was a gargantuan metal being, with a horned head, and a dark grey and purple armour colour, and a massive gun for a right arm, though it was locked at the time. The being was restrained with heavy chains and electro bindings. Seeing this sight, Alex recoiled in shock, as did Mir'minsk and Lanver, each having a vague knowledge of just who this was. It was Mir'minsk who breathed out:

"Shockwave?"

Nodding, the sound of gears whirring as he did so, Shockwave's optic narrowed at the sight of Alex. In his processor, he put two and two together, and realized he, like himself, had been part of this elaborate plan.

"Your designation of me is correct. How I got here is not of my own choice obviously, nor of any actions I consciously made myself."

Suspicious, considering Shockwave had been arguably the most powerful decepticon after Megatron, and one of the most intelligent, Alex asked slowly:

"We may not have much time left. Explain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 7: Slavery and assault.**

**6****th**** May 2900.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine colony [former Hell's gate circa 2100s]**

Amidst the large colony, business continued as usual in the evening.

Beyond the boundaries of the city, the bioluminescent plant life had only just begun to shine, the blue and green light cascading with the dying scarlet twilight from the distant twin stars. Cargo and passenger vehicles flew and drove in the sky and on the ground within the city, and among them citizens commuted from work to work, or simply visited for leisure or entertainment. Among them, one particular group stood out. Sitting in a booth of a relatively quiet restaurant, 2 Na'vi women and a female Predator sat conversing happily, catching up on recent events.

It had been 8 days since Quirinth had awoken, and 6 days since she was discharged. As compensation, the UIP had paid for any transportation she requested in the next month or so, to allow for reconciliation and full recovery. She had already visited her parents on her homeworld, and species homeworld, of Mardoran, in the Ilistirus system. She had been invited by Sru'sky to Pandora, as Firi'sry had been eager to meet with her daughter's friend upon hearing of her awakening. Unfortunately, Trion had been called to help investigate a recent data theft on Cybertron, from the restricted archives, so he was unavailable.

Inevitably, the conversation turned to Quirinth's incident before becoming comatose.

"I didn't really see much, but hearing that Alex killed everyone outside the warehouse doesn't surprise me. He left me in there while he went out and got them first, then came back. He shocked me and beat me until I slipped. He must have thought it through carefully if he wanted me in a coma." Although she had recovered with surprisingly little psychological scarring, she could not help but shudder somewhat at remembering how Alex hurt her that day.

Seeing Quirinth's shaky state, Firi'sry reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on the predator's shoulder. Despite her strength, Quirinth had a noticeable droop in her eyes and mandibles, a sign of something bothering them in her race. Quirinth nodded her head in thankfulness at the comfort, but then said something surprising:

"I heard that if it wasn't for Alex, I wouldn't have been found. How did he get me to the UIP? I need to know what he did." At her question, Firi'sry dropped her head, the clawing sadness returning to her. Sru'sky scrunched her eyes, holding back a tear, and said: "He came to this world. He sent some drones to attack hometree, to distract us while we were there, while some other drones stole his old body from the omaticaya graves. The drones had us chase them all the way to the tree of souls, where he had us ambushed by more drones. He captured us, and made us watch what he did."

"What did he do?"

"He came out, and he brought your body with him. He gave us your body, but took his old body for himself, he called it a trade. If not for him, we could have never have found you."

Insulted, yet puzzled, Quirinth asked: "Why would he trade me for his old body?"

Firi'sry said in a low tone: "He said he was taking what was rightfully his. But what he did next, I. I don't know how it came to th-this. That was not Alex that day, and yet it was." As a tear slipped from Firi'sry's eye, Sru'sky wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulder, saying to Quirinth: "After he traded you, he deployed some elctirc equipment. He hooked it up to the tree of souls, and he began electrocuting the planetary network. I could hear it screaming, Eywa was screaming."

"That bastard. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But my father tried to intervene, he attacked Alex, tried to knife him, but Alex was too quick. He dodged, and he cut off sections of the tree to enrage him. Father attacked again, but Alex pinned him down, and connected one of the cables to his queue. M-my father was sharing Eywa's pain, had he been connected longer I think he could have died then. But Alex stopped the shocking, and then just went and stabbed him in the head. That was when he revealed his identity."

Shocked, Quirinth asked: "Is there a recording of this? Trion was there, was he recording?"

Unsure, Sru'sky looked at Firi'sry: "Mother. Could you bear to watch that event once more?" Breathing calmly, she nodded. Sru'sky brought up her data files on her personal data device, and began to play a recording from that day that Trion had exchanged to Sru'sky.

All three watched the montage of events, shortened to include only the relevant parts. They saw the drones attack, the drones carry the body off, the ambush at the tree of souls, the emergence of a destroyer over the site. Then came Alex, in full armour, bringing Quirinth out for the trade. After a brief speech, the torture of Eywa began. H'nuptec broke free after while, and charged Alex. After brief exchange, Alex pinned, and electrocuted his own stepfather. Then, came the end:

"**Goodbye father!"**

The vid was clear as day, and Firi'sry began to tear up as she watched her mate die again, and as Alex proceeded to openly mock his father's courage and his own friends. Then, came the terrifying revelation of the change in Alex:

"**And now even death submits to my power!"**

The vid showed the reanimation of H'nuptec, Alex and the puppetry on Quirinth's body. Sru'sky and Trion were mauled, and the vid showed Trion clearly impaling H'nuptec with his blade in panic. The fight was short, but horrid.

By the end, Quirinth was in shock, sickened at the sight. She looked at Firi'sry, who was now calming down and stopping her tears. She asked: "What happened with Alex after that, up until now?"

Sru'sky answered: "We heard little of him until the Mars incident. He seemed to fade into less important roles in the KI. A captured KI agent didn't reveal what he was up to, but simply said he had assumed more training and more of an administrative role. He seemed to be different, less insane, the next time I saw him. In fact, he betrayed the KI and fled into unknown space with a large segment of their fleet and only a synthetic crew."

"Sounds like he finally became guilty of what he'd done. He tried to run away, but from what I hear, you and Trion helped capture him."

"Yes. We found him hiding on the recently discovered world, where an unknown, primitive human settlement, with humans possessing unique abilities. He'd built up some forces, and during the fight, he engaged the forces and our lieutenants in fierce combat. He'd somehow rallied local support in the city he had hidden in, and we think he thought we'd not risk attacking a civilian sector. Luckily, civilian casualties were at a minimum, but each lieutenant was badly injured, including me and Trion. But then, we were forced to flee, as Alex's forces rallied against us much fiercer than before, as if they'd been holding back."

She showed another recording, this time from her own logs. In the distance, Alex fought with the unknown male assassin, until he knocked him unconscious, despite losing an arm. Then, Alex was fighting Trion and Sru'sky, exchanging insults and truths as many times as their weapons fired and clashed. The end came, when the Behemoth detonated, and Alex was mutilated, but put up a valiant effort, until he was surrounded, and Sru'sky shot him in the back, stunning him. The victory was short lived, as a second armoured figure descended nearby and began to literally mow down any opposition, hell bent on getting to Alex. The log ended as Sru'sky boarded the shuttle.

After sharing the story of Alex's escape, and the destruction of the KI fleet shortly after he arrived at it, Quirinth was now thoroughly confused as to what exactly had Alex's intentions been.

**6****th**** May 2900**

**Varya system, Varya-6 station.**

A day passed, and all information had been exchanged between the five prisoners.

Shockwave had divulged the fact that an advanced virus had subtly affected his programming, and forced him to deliver space bridge tech schematics to this station. It was during this that the primary intentions of the space bridge invasion were known.

Shockwave revealed that the station planned to invade only 2 planets first, the homeworlds of 2 races that were tied to key objects, allowing them to be targeted. The first was Cybertron, where they planned to unleash an incredibly powerful virus into the global information network by sending it through a source, the allspark. To do this, they would steal the key to accessing the allspark's deepest secrets, the matrix of leadership. The assault was intended to steal the matrix by any means, while simultaneously securing the allspark for use on site.

At the same time, the invasion would go to the homeworld of the Na'vi, where they would access to biological global network, know as Eywa. There, specific frequencies would be sent out through the network, corrupting the minds of the Na'vi and animals of the planet.

The point was to secure control of 2 important planets in the UIP, while at the same time gaining access to billions of beings for an army, to launch more assaults on the UIP worlds, primarily the homeworlds and economic/political hubs.

Shockwave, in what felt like the waking morning hours, stated in his slight booming/hissing voice: "The commander stated that we would be put to use, along with the other prisoners, at the time of the assault. He did not clarify exactly how."

Lanver declared angrily: "If that bastard commander thinks we'll fight in the invasion, he's mistaken!"

"I theorized you would reply that way, but regardless, you and your allies shall assist in this operation whether you wish to or not."

At the voice, all five saw Commander Kal'sik, flanked by a dozen guards, standing by the doorway, which had begun to slowly open. The guards walked inside, their guns trained on the Shockwave, Alex, Lanver, Mir'minsk and Ty Lee.

At the sight of Alex, Kal'sik's eye ridges became raised in interest. He then commented: "Well, well. It seems that you found a way to replicate the transfer program. Norstith was reckless in allowing data critical to our operation here to be shared. From what I was warned of, you came with your allies-" He spat the word towards Lanver, Mir'minsk and Ty Lee: "To try and stop our operation. Little did you know we were forewarned."

Alex had only barely registered the second comment, and he demanded: "What do you mean Norstith was reckless to share it?" Shaking his head in amusement, Kal'sik explained: "Norstith, as head of the diversionary fleet of the KI, was given access to our best technology. The data required to successfully and easily transfer an organic mind from one vessel to another was researched here at this very base. The Varya-6 station was formerly a research station, mainly for war research. In addition, we developed this."

A dark tendril erupted from Kal'sik's wrist, as he reached out his hand, and began to grip Alex's neck in a vice like grip. After a few seconds, the kro'nogri released the human. Ignoring the coughing, he further elaborated: "All of the advanced technology you have access to was researched and refined here at this very facility. And in the past year, we have been preparing this operation, using the technology that Shockwave so kindly gave to us as a gift."

Shockwave visibly rumbled, his panels shifting in aggravation. Enjoying the cruelty, Kal'sik revealed the truth: "And every step has led to one thing. The creation of an army, where the bodies are disposable, and the skills and experience are easily recovered. You, and your allies, shall become a part of such an invincible army, where each member shall wield dark matter, and upon their body's failure, be transferred to another one, ready for combat once more. Alex, you and the clones Norstith created were merely test subjects, to prove that the concept works."

Alex was speechless, shocked, stunned. He sat on his knees, realization now reverberating in his mind. Ever since the beginning, since the failed infiltration mission into Alliance territory, where Norstith converted him upon orders. he had been targeted as a test subject, to field test a template for an army to help conquer the UIP. He outright declared: "I will never serve you!"

Smirking, Kil'sak turned away, as the guards approached them all: "Oh you don't have a choice. There is one more technology that we incorporated into our army. Organic mental control. Our forces shall be controlled from here, and so long as you live, we will have your free will restrained. You will become mindless slaves, able to physically act, think creatively and do anything unless it coincides with our standing orders. You four will serve us, and the best part is, you will all be fully aware, but unable to stop yourselves. However, you four have no body to transfer to after you are likely killed, so consider this your path to execution."

Kal'sik walked out the door, saying to the lead guard: "Take them to the labs, hook them up with our legions. The cybertronian is unsuitable, leave him here until the operation is finished, then hack his mind for information, and destroy him."

All five were horrified by what was to happen. As the guards seized them, Ty Lee began to struggle helplessly as the Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul guards dragged her out, followed by Mir'minsk, who was carried in the air between two guards, and then Lanver, who thrashed and yelled uncontrollably. Alex looked back at Shockwave, panic surging through his every remaining vein, as he looked at the apparently dejected look in Shockwave's face, his optic ridges sinking in hopelessness, but mildly betraying the rage that the mech now held for Kal'sik.

As Alex was dragged down the hall, he lost track of how many turns they took, how many elevators they rode on. Before he knew it, he was dragged into a medical laboratory, surrounded by lethal looking equipment.

They strapped the four down onto a table each, and to their horror, bodysuits were brought out, with foul looking tubes and piping protruding from them. The drones hovered around them, deploying their surgery equipment.

Lanver was the first. They injected him, and within 10 seconds, he began screaming in panic, yelling: "I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" His yells escalated to shrieks as the drones dug in, the anaesthetic muffling the pain only so they would remain conscious while incorporating the equipment with the nerve cells. His screams were of pain and of violation.

One by one, the screaming increased as the drones moved in on them.

The drone had injected Alex, robbing him of his sight. He felt something pierce his skull, not killing him, but agonizing enough to cause him to scream for the station to hear. The implant was drilled in, the pain on the threshold of knocking him out, but never doing so. More and more implants were drilled and injected, all of them only in the torso and head for all 4.

What seemed like hours, but was merely a few dozen minutes, and finally the pain stopped. Now, in all four, tubes protruded from their torsos and heads, their armour clothing partly torn or removed in some areas to make room for the dark matter tubes. At their sides, canisters of dark matter were fixed, ready for use. As it turned out, they would keep their weapons and features, to merely add to their role in the army. Around where the tubing and implants connected to human or grey skin, hideous blackened blood vessels showed through the skin.

On the bed, all four were alert, ready, but still as stone, as the command programming in the station AI hub performed checks. Finally, they were ready.

Many levels above, Ja'hail and Norstith stood in one of the station mess halls, disguised in full body armour they had borrowed from a member of each of their race. The two guards were now in a storage room, hidden far from view.

In a recording link, the two had witnessed the fate that befell Alex, Lanver, Mir'minsk and Ty Lee. Their reactions were of disgust and horror, and it was Ja'hail who suggested: "We need to get them back."

Shaking his head, Norstith spoke quietly as a group of off duty guards passed by their table: "No. If we forcibly remove the tech from them, they could die. The only chance is in the central command core. If we can sabotage its signal, we can release them."

"And possibly take control of the slave army they've been building in addition." Said Ja'hail, a plan suddenly forming. He used his data device to alter and relay the message to the Relentless, which was busy in the system still being pursued by the two cruisers. There, the message would be transmitted to the main fleet.

As the message was sent, Norstith asked: "What did you say?"

"I explained the change of plans. We'll need at least one more to come aboard the station. It's suicide to try to stop them before they get through, so we bring in the fleet while they're deploying. Our required squad member can board the station, while the fleet can distract the station and even pass through to engage the Alliance around Pandora and Cybertron."

Seeing that the plan was risky, but that there was no other option, Norstith had a sneaking suspicion as to who Ja'hail was suggesting: "You mean to bring someone aboard who could override the control core directly, therefore not worrying about defences, while we protect him? Someone who can hack anything?"

Nodding, Ja'hail commented: "Hopefully, Raxler will be up for the job."

**Liberator, 1 hour later.**

"Those bastards knew we were coming! Someone told them we were going to attack!" Xale vented in fury, while Lexa stood nearby, shaking her head in disbelief.

Reminding them of the situation, Raxler stated clearly: "It is true by reports that there is an informant within the UIP, but we still have the element of surprise. Only Alex, Ty Lee, Mir'minsk and Lanver were captured and enslaved. Norstith and Ja'hail, being members of alliance races, have successfully integrated into the crew. With their help, I shall not only free our four allies, but also take control of their enslaved army and use it against them."

He brought up a display of the station, the cylindrical, cone shaped station with multiple space bridge rings around it displayed in 3D before them. Pointing to highlighted internal sections, Raxler explained: "The control core is here. It is unguarded in terms of firewalls, as no one anticipates infiltration. I shall be escorted by Ja'hail and Norstith to that location, where I shall assume direct control of the entire army while they guard me. To facilitate infiltration, we shall enlist the help of one more prisoner."

The plan was simple. Upon entering, before Raxler met with Norstith and Ja'hail, he would release Shockwave, and request his assistance. Shockwave's destructive abilities and desire for vengeance against commander Kal'sik would help, and the mehc would provide a distraction while Raxler was escorted to the AI core. From there, he could override the army control, and with numbers ranging from all to none of them, he could communicate with them, give them unquestioned orders, or allow their free will to return. Shutting down the connection to the AI core was the only way to guarantee a safe removal of any implants.

Meanwhile, the fleet would divide into 3 segments. The first would be smaller, but would join the Relentless in hit and run missions to distract the station while the invasions were dividing their forces. The other 2 would go through the very portals the station had on the outside, and assist in the defence of Cybertron and Pandora by space or ground forces.

Raxler would leave to board the station, while the rest would divide to help the two planets in need. Xale would lead Azula, Zuko, Toph and Mai onto Cybertron, while Lexa would lead Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki onto Pandora. Each would have access to 1 cruiser, 1 destroyer and 2 corvettes each, as the Liberator would stay to assist the Relentless, unless called up through one of the space bridges.

The squads were ready, and the Pandora fleet, led by Lexa, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki were aboard one of the two cruisers. The others were aboard the other cruiser. Raxler would be aboard the Liberator, and would launch through space at close proximity to break into the station.

The time for the attack was soon after the space bridges opened, and the Alliance forces started pouring through.

Aboard the cruisers, in the hanger bays, the squad members were ready by a shuttle. However, the sudden change in battle plans had affected the squad somewhat.

Upon hearing that Ty Lee had basically been hypnotized into serving in the army, along with Alex, Lanver and Mir'minsk, Mai and Zuko were feeling anxious, and hurt for how things had turned out for their friend. Azula was silent, the fact that one of her former friends, who reassured her and was friendly before departing, knowing deeply at her soul.

Toph was hurt deeply too. Despite the hard feelings of betrayal she felt for Alex withholding such secrets of his life, she was horrified at both what had happened to him, and what she did to him beforehand. She had effectively rejected him, flat out, after he had given her the gift of sight. Though the reasons behind it may have not been as personal as she would have liked [removing a tactical disadvantage], the fact that he gave her this immeasurable gift was unforgettable.

Aboard the other cruiser, Suki was the most fearful for Ty Lee, as she had come to know the fellow Kyoshi warrior quite well in the past 2 years. Katara and Sokka were sad for Alex, as he had rescued their mother, and now he was in a potentially lethal situation.

Regardless of feelings, the assault would soon begin.

**6****th**** May 2900**

**Varya system, Varya 6 station.**

The station was ready. The double space bridges would be deployed one by one, with two linking to each planet, one in each world's orbit, the other on ground level.

The ground level bridges would be deployed by a covert team assault, going through the orbital bridges. The squad would pinpoint the location with beacons, and in 5 minutes, the ground bridge would open, allowing garrisoned ground forces in the station to literally swarm the planet. Simultaneously, a much larger space fleet would pass through, seizing the planet's orbit and surrounding space.

In the assembly atrium, the two armies were ready. Each one, 200,000 strong, accompanied by tanks, artillery, aircraft and other assault craft.

In addition, each army had 5000 or so 'indoctrinated' troops. Each was a war prisoner, a high level criminal or a genetically grown specimen, though only organic species, as synthetics were incompatible until the allspark and matrix were seized. Leg'hrul, Kro'nogri, Na'vi, Human, Grey, Predator, Sril'sask, Vulcan, Romulan and Klingon. Every race in the UIP, Alliance or otherwise had been incorporated into this mind enslaved army, each wielding their own supply of dark matter, each armed with basic soldier weapons, each ready at command to kill without hesitation. Each unable to stop themselves.

As he helplessly watched, Alex turned his eyes right, where Mir'minsk was stood rigid, like him awaiting the space to land bridge to open. All around, more helpless individuals stood, unwilling but ready to fight, to kill, to die.

However, this slave army was also a form of execution. The genetically bred soldiers would have bodies to go back to should they near die, as Alex did twice before. The others, the war prisoners and criminals, which was a good 80% of the 10,000 slaves, had no second chance. And on the front lines, as they would be deployed, they stood little chance.

_I never thought it would end like this. The UIP will fall, and I'll have a hand in it. I hope someone kills me quickly. I don't want to be executed afterwards or have to live with myself._

Outside the station, the 4 stolen UIP drop shuttles were ready. With 2 lining up in front of each active space bridge archway on the station exterior, with each shuttle carrying roughly a dozen troops, the covert deployment was ready.

With a massive charge, though brief, as the space bridge would only be open for 20 seconds, to avoid UIP investigation, and would be dismissed as an anomaly, a signal fluctuation.

The arches flared in light, and inside, the shimmering blue portal, a rip in space and time, emerged in each archway. Reacting quickly, but still in awe, the shuttle pilots went to full throttle, stealth systems fully active. Within 5 seconds, they entered the space bridges, disappearing in flashes of blue against the shimmering space.

**Alpha Centuari, medium orbit, Pandora.**

For a few seconds, a flash of blue was visible in the relatively quiet orbital area over the planet. From a briefly emergent spatial whirlpool, a lone UIP shuttle emerged, its heat and sensor signatures hidden from view, leaving it only visible to eyesight.

By the time the space bridge vanished, the shuttle was beginning to enter Pandora's atmosphere, running silent.

At low speed, it descended without a usual fireball or reentry, and with its signature masked, it flew towards the capital city at 40,000 feet. In the dwindling evening sunlight, the rainforest began its usual electric blue bioluminescence display, mixing with the dying scarlet light of Alpha Centuari A and B.

**New Cybertron, high orbit.**

At the very same instant, as occurred over Pandora, for a brief moment in time, a space bridge ripped into existence, and in the fleeting moment of its existence, a lone, stealth shuttle slipped through into the high orbit of the planet.

As the shuttle descended, the occupants, being inexperienced in Cybertron's history, were taking a crash course in the facts. After the original Cyberton was destroyed over Earth nearly 900 years before, the civil war was effectively ceased, with only minor bursts of former faction activity. After the war, the autobots on Earth had spent near 2 decades reviving former allies, and enemies to make allies, to rebuild their species population. In addition, for the same 20 years they worked on building a new allspark, synced with the Matrix of Leadership. With this new artefact, they left Earth, drawing away any Decepticon remnants also. From there, they found a new planet, a medium rocky world, where they used the allspark to replenish their numbers and carve this world to replace Cybertron. Despite the new home, the fact it was a replacement served as a reminder of the cost of war.

New Cyberton in itself was not to dissimilar to the original Cybertron, though its development was less complex, and unlike the original Cybertron had been at its end, New Cybertron still had natural features visible, mainly the frozen oceans and mountain formations. Alike the old planet though, Cybertron had a thin atmosphere, meaning the air was much thinner, and breathing for organics more strained. When other spacefaring species arrived, or in humanity's case, were invited, massive domes of the standard organic oxygen atmosphere were set up over the planet, and the relatively sealed nature of the cities made it simple to convert the entire planet be organic capable by 2700.

It was on this planet though that war would come once more. With great speed, the shuttle headed towards the largest city on the planet, a vast array of lights and piercing skyscrapers.

Meandering downwards, the shuttle descended to the ground, mingling seamlessly with the other craft. The capital city of New Cybertron was aptly named New Tyber, after the original city Tyber Pax. Even being the largest city on the planet, the hexagon bridge city layers that once covered all of the old Cyberton had not even been developed here yet, and would not likely be for at least another 600 years. Despite this, the city was thriving, ignorant of the storm about to be unleashed.

Suddenly, the shuttle swerved towards the edge of the city, approaching a relatively untouched rocky plain of impressive size, about 5 kilometres of flat, rocky expanse.

Under the faux license of it being a training exercise routine on the planet, the shuttle fired its landing thrusters, sending up clouds of dust in the higher gravity environment. Then, it touched down on its belly smoothly.

The hatch opened, and in the restricted area, closed off for organic militia training, the fully suited Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul, disguised as either Humans, Vulcans or Predators, quickly assembled outside the craft. They had rehearsed the procedure by mind, and they would operate under transmission silence.

They split off into three groups of 4, with 2 heading off in opposite directions while the 3rd guarded the shuttle. The first 2 groups marched in silence, in straight lines, heading away from the shuttle somewhat, until they stopped to turn and face each other, each of the 2 groups now 400 metres apart.

In their positions, they placed the position beacons in the ground, and as soon as both were aboard, the 3rd party boarded the shuttle, and promptly took off. For 5 minutes, the 2 groups stood, waiting, as the shuttle rendezvoused with the space bridge.

Then there, for a brief moment, the shuttle vanished through the space bridge once more. That moment, the Varya-6 station's long range space bridge scanners locked onto the coordinates.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora. St. Augustine**

In the central park of the city, the shuttle's crew had marched there, from the shuttle's landing site just beyond the park boundaries. Again, out of 12, 8 marched to 2 positions, while the rest remained with the shuttle.

Then, the beacons were placed, and the shuttle took off, as discrete and smoothly as possible. In the evening light, the dim sunlight and dimmer bioluminescence made it difficult to see the craft, which flew without warning lights.

Again, the space bridge winked open, and the shuttle slipped through.

The Station locked on.

It now had both ground targets. It had already had the orbital targets, and only the ground ones needed placing.

The attack could now commence.

**Varya system, Varya 6 station.**

"Initiate transport. Begin the attack."

At Kal'sik's command, the operators engaged the space bridges, the immense power levels surging into the conductor relays surrounding both the internal arches and the external portals. The current flowed, as the power to maintain the space bridge was on orders of magnitude greater.

Then, on the exterior, 2 of the space bridge rings powered up, the shimmering surface spreading between them like the surface of an ocean, shining and pulsing blue. The vessels stationed in positions near the station immediately accelerated once the bridges were up. A handful of battleships, many cruisers and destroyers, and dozens of cargo transports and corvettes.

Inside, the ground forces were ready. In front of each group, the normal troops watched in awe as the space bridge powered up, the arches now holding the key to invading deep UIP territory. In the case of the slave army, they watched helplessly as the entry to their likely doom or continued enslavement beckoned.

Within the group, Alex and Mir'minsk suddenly found their bodies moving forwards, the strange sensation of moving without their own command flowing in their bodies. Fully armed, but unwilling, they marched with the legion of abominations towards Pandora. Flanking the slave armies was masses of ground troops, roughly 15 ground troops to every slave trooper. Among them, mech suits, tanks, artillery, hovering aircraft and even a few fighter craft.

Behind them, the Cybertron slave group marched towards their fate, as Ty Lee and Lanver fruitlessly struggled against their invisible puppetmaster.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

As soon as the space bridge opened beside them, the Alliance troopers responsible for relaying the coordinates went through, their job finished.

By now, many civilians had stopped watch the sight within the city central park with it having only appeared a minute before. From inside, nothing seemed to come out.

Then, a lone trooper emerged, then another, then dozens, then hundreds, all armed to the teeth.

Alliance soldiers.

The civilians began to run, and soon the shooting mixed with the screaming. Through the space bridge, fighters and aircraft roared unchallenged for now, heading out immediately to target anti air forces, the response yet to occur. Back in the park, tanks swarmed through the portal, and mech suits stomped in formation, shooting anything that may be of tactical value to the UIP.

In the restaurant, the three had gotten up to leave, but before they exited through the door, they saw the bad signs.

In the streets below and in front, Na'vi and other species ran screaming from something coming from the park. Curiosity took over, and Sru'sky led Firi'sry out with Quirinth, to see what sight had unfolded.

There, down the street, a good mile away, and closing fast, was an entire horde of alliance soldiers, tanks and mech suits. Overhead, the screams of the citizens were drowned by the roars of distant explosions and aerospace craft flying overhead. Between them and the advancing force, they saw the retreating group of UIP soldiers fighting back. Then, one tank brought its main cannon to bear.

One shot. 6 men died, their limbs and blood scattered to the wind and concrete.

In shock, Quirinth stumbled backwards, while Sru'sky yelled at them: "Run! We have to get to safety!" No more reminding was needed, and she, Sru'sky and Firi'sry broke into a run, heading towards a nearby UIP garrison outpost, hoping it wasn't too badly hit.

For the first time in the UIP-Alliance war, battle had come to Pandora.

**Cybertron.**

Missile fire raged, and laser blasts blew chunks of buildings off their origins. Mechs, femmes and organics screamed as they tried to avoid the firestorm, or tried to fight back against this seemingly endless force, having come from effectively anywhere.

In the office of one of the taller buildings, the Cybertronian supreme leader watched in shock as war once again attempted to consume his race's home once more.

Letting out a low growl, Optimus Prime strode from his window to his desk, where he activated the intercom system: "All Cybertronians, all UIP defenders! Prepare for battle! This world shall not fall as Cybertron did before!"

In the barracks, Trion had heard the call, and had immediately set himself up, arming his trusted fusion cannon, jump jets and other equipment. His fighter frame was stationed nearby, and he would be ready to fight to defend his home.

This world would not fall on this day so long as his spark still pulsated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 8: The horde and unpleasant reunions.**

**6****th**** May 2900.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine colony [former Hell's gate circa 2100s]**

In the space of 10 minutes, the city had erupted in a frenzy.

Citizens screamed and panicked, running for their lives as the Alliance soldiers mercilessly gunned them down. Falling debris from blasted skyscrapers rained down on the streets below, and the air was now thick with the smog of battle.

In the literal fog of war, the UIP had mobilized forces that were garrisoned, a pitifully small amount in comparison to their opposition. Laser and plasma fire did little to pierce the dense smog, and the blasts seemed to erupt from the smog itself.

Behind an unturned hover truck, a forward squad of UIP troops fired at any visible enemies, working their way backwards, picking off any that came too close. Plasma bolts exchanged, until they stopped receiving fire, the blasts all going in different directions to try and get targets further back.

The fighting quietened down, as the Alliance seemed to pause its fire, still hidden from view by the smog. Now, down the cratered street, beyond overturned vehicles and piles of fallen rubble, a silhouette appeared, walking slowly towards them.

Upon closer sight, the person was a Na'vi male, The UIP forward soldiers relaxed slightly, focusing their attention further afield, to see if it was a set up, if he was merly bait.

But still, no shots came, and the Na'vi male walked calmly up to them, a blank stare in his face, his body clothed in ragged civilian clothing. Obviously the Na'vi was shell shocked, and the UIP soldiers urged him forwards, towards them.

Still wary for a trap, the soldiers kept a mere corner sight on the Na'vi. Through the fog, they saw more silhouettes appearing, a multitude of UIP species: Human, Na'vi, Predator, Grey, Vulcan, Romulan, Sri'sask and Klingon, though strangely no Cybertronians.

The Na'vi male reached them, and one soldier turned to usher him to cover:

"Hey, you'd better get back, get to cover. We'll prote-ugh."

The soldier suddenly felt something sharp pierce his stomach, and looking down, he saw an extendable wrist blade sticking into his gut, attached to the Na'vi male. Now, and only now did he notice how horribly strange this Na'vi was.

In his dying moments, he saw the electrical tubes, the exosuit equipment hard wired directly into his flesh, the strange liquid-like black armour on his body, a featureless black armour.

With a flick, the soldier was gutted. The other soldiers looked around in shock, and they saw the Na'vi male deploy his assault rifle.

As the others closed in, soundlessly advancing, their steps heavy, forced yet purposeful, the Na;vi male leapt over the cover, his body now caked in the blood of the soldiers, and from the wound he sustained on his arms from a few lucky shots at close range.

In his mind, the Na'vi male felt every bit of pain as the shots had hit him. And yet, his body had not succumbed as it would. His brain could register, but not control, either by reflex or purpose.

He was a puppet, doomed to feel consequences, but not be immobilized by them.

In their retreat, Sru'sky and Quirinth had run with Firi'sry to the nearest UIP garrison post. There, the two quickly drew out emergency weapons for use, using their service records. There was little hassle, as they needed all the help they could get.

As they set out, looking to fight but also flee for safety, Sru'sky handed her mother a weapon, a pair of hand guns, Na'vi sized. Looking at her daughter, she got the response: "For safety."

Nodding, Firi'sry followed, the old instincts of battle she had felt during any hunts, despite her taking part much less nowadays, coming back. Thankfully, the concept of the handgun was simple enough for Firi'sry not to have to ask about it. If she could aim a bow well, she could aim two of these easily enough.

Outside, the three ran past the deploying forces, racing to aerospace craft, and anti air/space missiles and cannons firing ceaselessly into the thick of battle. Overhead, the descending alliance shuttle craft filled the evening sky, and the rain of lasers and bombs from alliance fighters and bombers completed a maelstrom of destruction.

In orbit around the planet, the UIP garrison fleet had been caught flat footed. The usual garrison of a few dozen corvettes, a handful of frigates and destroyers and 3 cruisers was simply not enough for the immense fleet of alliance ships appearing through the heavily guarded space bridge.

Around the space bridge, 2 destroyers fired at any UIP ships attempting to get close, while transports, frigates, destroyers, cruisers and even a pair of battleships. The defenders were outmatched in every category.

An emergency call had gone out for reinforcements, and responses from Earth and Vulcan were already underway, though the earliest reinforcements would not arrive for near an hour.

As yet another UIP frigate was pulverized by the attacks, the debris from missile, turbolaser and railgun fire rained down onto the planet, a deadly meteor shower of battle debris.

Scars from battle, coming down to scar the planet.

The forward positions of UIP forces were being wiped out after mysterious ceasefires, as hostages emerged from the smoke and fog. As the fight raged on though, the truth became clear. These hostages were fighting for the Alliance.

One outpost had found an explanation. Scans of the enemy horde showed neural complications, implying that bodily control was not being done by the actual person. The presence of the electrical and neural tubing helped confirm this suspicion.

Now they knew what the Alliance had done to the prisoners of war, and by the looks of the Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri fighting alongside the mind slaves, what they had done to their own people too.

One platoon of UIP soldiers was on a fast retreat, experiencing first hand the horrifying details of this slave force. As they retreated, one trooper was gripped by a dark rope like appendage, and dragged back, screaming for mercy. Seconds later, a large black spike erupted from the ground beneath him, impaling the trooper through the torso.

One by one, the troops were either gunned down or mutilated by these strange abilities, or by brutal conventional methods. Among the slaves, this group a horde of a dozen or so, two stood out. One was a female grey, her silvery eyes blank. The other was a scarred human, his eyes now a dull red as he surveyed the battlefield, helpless to stop his rampage.

Off to the side, a human female, asian by descent, backed against a ruined wall as Alex advanced past. As he passed by, his head snapped to face hers, and without second thought, he raised his arm, releasing a dark tendril, and after rapidly coiling it around her throat, snapped the woman's neck with a hideous crunch.

The human female fell over, her life snuffed out. Alex internally screamed, begging for this madness to stop. But his body never stopped. All around him, he could see his fellow slaves mercilessly slaughtering civilians and soldiers alike, without hesitation. But in their eyes, he could see the pain, desperation and pleading that he shared.

But they were helpless to stop.

**New Cybertron, New Tyber.**

In the city streets, the ruins of war grew like a fungus, scarring the city in craters, blood and rubble. Everywhere, Cybertronians and organics fled for their lives, some unfortunate ones falling victim to the gunfire of the Alliance forces, or the hideous horde they had led through the portal at legion strength.

As the UIP fired, a truly horrifying revelation occurred regarding this horde. Their dark matter abilities made them near unstoppable. The living victims they had control of served as mere vessels, living armour plating. Helpless, they absorbed each blow, unable to numb the pain. Eventually, the organic bodies would die. But the dark matter would survive, and though without a functioning organic brain to manipulate, the slave unit CPU could command the slave body like a puppet. Though not as effective once dead, the issue of survivability was removed.

In truth, the slave units were also being executed, as they were former criminals and war prisoners. It was only the synthetic slave units, ones made from scratch, or mutated cross breeds of animals and sapients, that had the unique ability to transfer the consciousness to a backup body in the station. In sense, these synthetic slaves, once 'killed' could quickly return with another alive body, while the old body fought on.

Trion, horrified by the battle's turn of events, looked on as some slave units descended upon an overwhelmed mech, gripping, shooting and stabbing everywhere, before literally ripping the mech apart. The creatures were sapients of all species, UIP or Alliance, but the Synthetic slaves were horrific. The predominant type looked like a mutated panther/scorpion crossbreed, with 2 legs, a wicked spiked tail and pincers for hands.

Then, in front a handful of human and klingon slaves charged at him. Remorseful, he aimed his fusion cannon, and quickly fired off a burst, blowing them to pieces. Cruel as it may have been, he did not want them coming back for more.

400 metres away, a building balcony of snipers and rocket troopers and mechs was destroyed by a missile, and the group were sent plunging to their deaths 100 metres below. The debris fell atop a handful of UIP soldiers, crushed instantly from the force of the impact.

Overhead, UIP fighters and Seeker cybertronians fought off the Alliance aerospace craft. Amidst the storm of laser and missile fire, the alliance was gradually pushing back the UIP, as they had virtually unlimited forces to call upon, both directly to ground and from orbit.

Among the seekers, Starscream dodged another missile, and in retaliation he fired off a null ray blast, piercing the alliance fighters shields and right engine, sending it barrelling into the streets below. Before he could celebrate, a laser impact damaged his right shoulder wing, earning a shriek of rage and pain from him. Flying around rapidly, back jets keeping him aloft, Starscream flew towards the incoming fighter, barrel rolling to dodge the missile fire. Upon drawing close, he flipped over, and fired his jets to thrust him downwards.

His move sent him on a collision with the fighter, and he extended his feet talons, and promptly seized the craft in his feet, ripping the vital systems in the craft apart, namely the antigravity drive and engines. Leaping off the fallen craft, Starscream extended his saw blade and sliced the nose and cockpit clean off a passing Alliance fighter. Even as the two craft fell, Starscream saw more approaching. He comm'd his fellow seekers:

"**All fighters and seekers, fall back!" **

As they flew back, Starscream fired at the advancing aircraft, but with his superior vision, he saw a sight to fear.

One large group of aircraft, drop ships, all escorted by a large group of fighters, was headed for the Eastern city district. Only one target of value resided there. The well of the reconstructed Allspark.

Starrscream hastily radioed a warning to the forces stationed there, and flew back into the fray, hoping to end the majority of the dogfights so he could go and prevent the Allspark from being threatened once more.

In the government district, Optimus Prime ran through the plaza, flanked by his close lieutenants, including Prowl and Jazz. In the nearby entrance plaza, the forward front of the battle had come to a relative standstill, as if the Alliance were holding back.

Suddenly, warning flashed in all three mechs' comms channels. Incoming orbital bombardment from bridged Alliance cruisers. Within 10 seconds, the laser blasts and missile fire reached ground level.

Behind them, the government tower was demolished, the 2000 metre structure rocked by explosions at its base and multiple levels. From it, mechs, femmes and organics still trapped inside fled any way they could, by flight, or parachute, though most remained trapped in the falling superstructure.

Before the devastation could occur by the debris impact, laser and bomb fire struck near the three mechs, catching them off guard, shrapnel flying into their chest plating. The force of the point blank explosions blew even the 28 foot tall Prime off his feet.

Amidst the clouds thrown up, a flight of Alliance gunship transports flew in, firing on any nearby UIP or Cybertronian defenders. Rising to his feet, Optimus ignored the pain and damage to some of his vital systems, and brought his guns to bear.

Suddenly, a barrage of disruptor fire erupted from all 8 gunships, engulfing Optimus, the crippled Prowl and struggling Jazz even further. As they were shot, mech suits leapt from the gunships, 8 in total, and charged the Prime, firing round into his chest.

Optimus succumbed to the onslaught, and fell over, his spark aching from the sheer pain he felt all over. It did not stop there though, as he felt two mech suits stomp on his wrist cannons, disabling them. A third mech suit then pinned him down by the chest, and reached down to visiously rip open the compartment of his chest, revealing his spark.

And the Matrix of leadership.

Stomping on the Prime's chest for good measure, the third mech suit seized the Matrix in one hand, while he fired a plasma burst into the Prime's right leg, nearly severing it as the 10000 degree blast incinerated the joint. Over Optimus's roars of pain, the mech suits retreated, firing more stun rounds into a recovering Prowl and Jazz as they once again boarded the gunships.

By now, as the gunships flew away with their prize, Optimus struggled to sit upright, and radioed in as he heard the fighting intensify once more:

"**Alert. Alliance gunship mech suits have wounded me and stolen the Matrix of Leadership. DO NOT let them escape with it!"**

Groaning, Optimus noted the near severed state of his leg. Beside him, Jazz and Prowl each seized one of the bigger mech's red and blue shoulders, as Jazz said: "C'mon Prime. We gotta get you to a medic. Ratchet can fix you up."

"No. I am not as important as retrieving the Matrix. Leave me, go after it." Declared Prime. Looking at him, Prowl stated: "You are injured, and you can still lead from the sidelines. If we leave you, the Alliance could come and finish you off. We are taking you to Ratchet!"

"I see your minds are made up. Very well. Help me walk." Prime submitted, and he slowly limped towards the surviving medical bunker nearby, each of his lieutenants supporting his massive bulk.

**Varya system, Varya 6 station.**

Inside, Norstith and Ja'hail patrolled along the station's middle levels, blending in with basic security. They had sent out the call, and any minute now they would make their way to the AI core to help Raxler disrupt control of the slave army, and hopefully free them or at least get them to fight for them.

"They should be cloaked, and the Liberator will hang with the Relentless as a distraction." Said Ja'hail, reviewing the plan.

"Yes. Raxler shall hitchhike on the hull of one of the cruisers heading through an exterior space bridge, and space jump onto the station hull. He will then enter the station and work his way towards the AI core undetected. We need to meet with him and help him any way we can." Replied Norstith, as he watched for eavesdroppers.

Nodding, Ja'hail reminded him, with a knowing smile: "The plan needs a distraction too. Someone who we can have draw attention away from what we're doing. And I think I have the perfect person in mind. Someone who may want revenge on Kal'sik for tricking him."

Ja'hail readied a message to Raxler.

Indeed, Alex's fleet had arrived, and had now split into two main groups, heading in towards the Space bridges. Under cloaking, a group of one cruiser, one destroyer and 2 corvettes each approached the Space bridge rings at speed, their trajectory putting them as sneaking through between 2 small warships each.

As the 2 groups drew within 8 kilometres of the station, the Liberator, about 100 kilometres away, briefly dropped out of cloaking to fire a barrage of missiles and turbolaser fire. The visible battleship lingered long enough for the Station gunners to catch sight of it, before it fired its massive fusion engines, and cloaked itself once more. Like the Relentless, this Liberator was going to engage in hit and run tactics.

As 2 more cruisers were diverted to find the mysterious battleship, the two invisible task forces came within a kilometre of the space bridges, and the station.

Aboard the cruiser bound for Cybertron, the squad looked in horror and awe at the assault taking place. Outside their viewport, warships of immense yet varied size and power patrolled or entered the Space bridge. Dwarfing them all was the station, a massive fortress that dwarfed the Fire Capital city easily. Its intimidating spikes and hordes of fighters made it look like a figurative hornet's nest.

In shock, Toph was seeing with her repaired eyes a sight she may not have wanted to see. Warfare of unparalleled ferocity and magnitude, where the capability of destroying an entire continent was child's play. She asked in a whisper to anyone who could answer: "How can war be justified if it comes to this?"

Looking at her, Xale shrugged: "If it's a consolation, as civilization develops, wars become less and less frequent. However, when they do occur, they are much worse than before. The sheer destruction of modern war is what puts people off it, makes it so infrequent."

Azula muttered aloud: "Regardless, our task is to prevent the Alliance from securing both this 'Allspark' and the 'Matrix', otherwise they will gain access to an even larger slave army."

Xale smiled, seeing how at least one person was still focused on the mission: "Right. We make it fast. We fight, we kill, and if you get into trouble, you run. Don't play the hero, don't show mercy, otherwise you will die."

Morbidly, Zuko, Mai and Toph nodded, while Azula seemed to smile, seeing a kindred spirit in terms of attitude to combat.

On the Pandora bound cruiser, attention was focused more on the Space bridge, particularly as the cruiser fleet began to enter it.

As the cruiser entered, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki recoiled as for a brief instance, the cruiser was engulfed in a shining blue light. As quickly as it happened, the next thing they saw was a world below them, with Alliance ships descending or orbiting around it. Beyond in the distance, more worlds rested, and ruling over them was an immense world of swirling purple and blue clouds, with one giant circular dark blue cloud dotting it like an eye. Even further afield, a pair of sun-like stars orbited a good distance apart.

At the sight of Polythemus and its kingdom of moons, and of Pandora, below, the Avatar and his friends were overwhelmed with amazement. Lexa, having used Alex's first body memories as educational reference, like Xale, saw visions of Pandora and the sight of it from orbit coming back. Shaking them off, she declared:

"Come on. We'd better get to the shuttles fast. Things are getting out of hand down there."

Just before the Pandora cruiser had entered, from the entering Cybertron cruiser a human sized shape launched from the cruiser, also invisible, and crossed the gap to the station hull. It slowed, using light exosuit thrusters, and deployed magnetic feet pads to cling to the station surface. Upon landing, it crawled like a spider towards the nearest open hanger.

Raxler cloaked himself, and passed through the kinetic shields of the hanger. The shields were designed to block energy, and only allow slow moving objects through, such as ships, or in this case, spacewalkers.

Soundlessly, the robot ran briskly, using its own limited store of dark matter to lighten its steps. As it ran through the corridors, it blatantly ignored any passing patrol guards, heading quickly through the labyrinth of corridors, elevators and on board transits, working his way to the station's upper levels.

As he ran, Raxler tracked the location of Norstith and Ja'hail, using very low frequency beacons placed on them. He would meet with them just outside the AI core. As he ran, he noted the presence of a few hundred slave units aboard the station itself.

They may prove problematic at first, but helpful later.

For now, Raxler turned down a corridor, heading for the detention level.

Inside his massive cell, Shockwave slipped in and out of stasis, his mind clouded with betrayal and a lust for vengeance. If he was free, he would use every ounce of his rage, and every drop of energon in his frame, to utterly destroy Kal'sik, and the sick work he was doing, and had tricked him into helping with.

Then, the cell door opened ever so slightly, and using his on board sensors, he felt something invisible enter the room. The door swung shut, and in front of the giant mech, a human appeared before him. Except this human was not an organic.

Before his eyes, the skin split apart into plating, flipping over to reveal metallic armour. The arms and legs expanded as the frames folded, and the being gained another foot of height to his already 6 foot 6 inches. The head split too, revealing small horn like appendages, a pair of gleaming red optical sensors, and a fearsome looking face, the lip appendages seemingly always scowling.

The robot addressed him: "Shockwave. I am here on behalf of Alex's reinforcement fleet." Understanding, Shockwave then detected a wireless link being extended from the being's mind, offering information exchange. Linking up, he saw the plan, the forces following the Alliance through the space bridges, the plan to stall them and seize control of the slave army, and the offer of Shockwave's assistance to satisfy his revenge on the Alliance.

Closing the link, Shockwave considered the options. It was obvious that he would sustain heavy damage escaping on his own, and this AI being, Raxler, could cloak him. Shockwave would be needed as a distraction, to draw attention away while Raxler, Norstith and Ja'hail hacked the AI core directly.

Seeing no better path, Shockwave declared in a growl as he gestured to his heavy bindings: "Free me from these bindings, and we have an accord."

"Acknowledged. Mutual cooperation achieved."

A quick slash with his twin plasma blades, and Shockwave was free. Getting up, he performed a system diagnostic, and to his pleasure, he was perfectly ready for battle. Prepping his right cannon arm and his left arm blades and light cannon, Shockwave gestured to Raxler to move out.

As stealthily as possible under their coats of dark matter, Raxler led Shockwave down the levels of the station, avoiding as many patrols as possible. Eventually, they reached the ground based space bridge atrium. There, they would split ways.

Quicker than any security personnel or mechs could respond, Shockwave was dropped out of cloaking, and donning jamming signals to block all but his visual signal, he transformed into his cybertronian attack craft form, and rocketed through the Pandora Space bridge.

Elsewhere, a certain robot had already begun to make his way back, heading this time to meet with Ja'hail and Norstith by the AI core.

Time was short, and they all wanted casualties to be at a minimum, for the sake of both sides.

**New Cybertron, New Tyber.**

The small fleet had emerged to a scene of invasion, as a over a dozen Alliance warships were stationed in orbit, blasting through orbital defences and placing great strain on the UIP garrison fleet.

As soon as they came through the space bridge, Xale, Azula, Zuko, Mai and Toph had boarded one of the cruiser's drop ships, and were now rapidly heading towards New Tyber, escorted by autonomous fighters, attack craft and other transports, all but visibly cloaked.

In orbit, the small fleet utilized their cloaking to maximum effect, countering being outnumbered by utilizing hit and run tactics. Periodically, the ships would pass alongside a selected warship, and briefly drop out of cloaking, and fire a full barrage into the critical areas of the vessel, such as the bridge, engines and hangers, before cloaking once more.

Thankfully, after dropping in and out at last 3 times, the UIP fleet garrison had stopped searching for them, and had summarized that the unknown fleet was against the Alliance, not the UIP. Still, at least these marauders were drawing attention away from the UIP defenders.

It had been an hour since the Space bridges first opened, and by now, of the 2 dozen warships the Alliance had sent through, one cruiser had been heavily damaged, a battleship had lost a number of its heavy weapons, and 3 of the destroyers and frigates had been destroyed. Unfortunately, the Alliance seemed to send a new destroyer, frigate or cruiser through every half hour to make up for losses.

The Battleships were more limited, and bore the brunt of the fighting.

One battleship, the Xarafis, was engaged in a shootout with 2 UIP cruisers, and a stalemate was the result. The Battleship was turned sideways, to expose a full broadside, while the 2 cruisers were firing facing forwards, making them less of a target.

Then, on the Battleship's other side, a rogue destroyer suddenly de-cloaked, and fired an onslaught of laser fire from its laser and turbolaser banks. In the 8 second gap, the destroyer fired a full salvo of railgun and missiles into the vessel, the solid and energy projectiles heavily damaging the battleship's port side. In the fight with the UIP cruisers, the Battleship had diverted more power to the starboard shields, leaving the port side more vulnerable.

Before the Battleship could respond, the destroyer had accelerated away, cloaking as it did so, taking only minor damage to its armour as some lucky shots landed from the Xarafis's lighter, quicker weapons.

Like swarms of midges, the rogue fleet constantly appeared and disappeared, firing on specific targets each time, to great effect. It became know that the UIP were relieved to have this unexpected but welcome assistance, and the Alliance were pissed as hell. If they focused on the UIP, the rogues would hit them hard and fast. If they tired to find the rogues, the UIP would bombard them with their exposed but greater numbers.

Little did they know the exact same strategy was being employed to similar success over Pandora.

Flying down, the shuttle convoy blended into the darkening sky. Tapping into comm chatter, the convoy flew towards the general direction of the Northern rim of the city.

Inside, Xale directed his team: "We have two objectives. First, the Alliance needs to get the matrix to the Allspark to have any chance of manipulating the cybertronian race. We must stop them getting any equipment into the well of the Allspark, and also stop them getting the matrix anywhere near the Allspark."

Mai questioned: "How do we stop them getting too close?"

"We distract them, try to steal the Matrix and keep it away from them, and stop any Alliance forces form reaching the Allspark. Our second objective ties into this, since we really need to buy time by stopping them until Raxler has hacked the slave network and taken control. The 5000 slaves on this planet will either flee or fight for us then, so it should be easier at that point!"

Azula then spoke: "If we rally local support, or at least prove to them we are fighting the same enemy, we won't run the risk of friendly attack."

Xale nodded, and he then said: "If we do get control of the slave army, we should keep an eye out for either Alex, Mir'minsk, Lanver or Ty Lee. The may be among them!"

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

By now, night had fallen.

The darkness of the night was what prompted the plants of the planet to put on their luminous display. The bright fires from the city battleground caused some dim patches to be present in the surrounding area.

Laser and rocket fire lit the sky, and in one of the forward bases, the UIP was packing up to move back to the next defensive position. Among them, Sru'sky, Quirinth and Firi'sry readied to leave with them. Word had gotten out that the enemy were rapidly advancing on this position, and they were in no mood to stay idle.

In the distance, amidst the silhouettes of the ruined buildings, smoke columns and laser fire the blue light radiated from the space bridge, lighting the darkness in a sickly blue, vibrating glow. Even in the night sky, an unusually large star was visible, blue in colour, and it was that which was the sight of the orbiting space bridge. Above, smaller stars and small gnat like stars mingled, the only signs of the fierce battle raging above as the UIP tried to hold back more landing forces.

Then, as if answering everyone's fears, the rear wall collapsed in an explosion. The Alliance had outflanked the last of the leaving garrison of this base, and were swarming to get them. Orders rang out, and Sru'sky and Quirinth moved to cover with Firi'sry, finding the most inconspicuous place with the best view possible.

A fierce firefight erupted as the Alliance broke through the walls, and the fight was one sided, with about 40 or so UIP troops and 4 Mech suits fighting against a force of about 4 AMP suits, 40 troops also, and 20 unknown units.

In the flashing illumination, Sru'sky looked on, trying to see the odds now. Then, she saw it. One of the Alliance soldiers was suddenly lofted into the air, constricted by a snake like appendage, a fiery black substance. The human man screamed as the end of the tendril came to his face, and stabbed clean through like a sword.

As the man died, more tendrils, like a nest of vipers, sprang forth, dragging soldiers to the ground, screaming. Others were impaled through the torso by spikes that erupted beneath them, and a few were literally ripped in half by a pair of tendrils each.

After 4 minutes, the firing stopped, and by now the UIP garrison was all dead, or incapacitated by the dark substance, held by dark chains to the ground or ruined walls.

The Alliance AMP suits then shone their spotlights onto the scene, revealing the trapped troopers immobilized by the mutilated or shot bodies of their comrades, themselves standing in a sea of death and blood.

Into the lights stepped the new recruits. To their shock, it was a menagerie of UIP and Alliance members. There were 20 of them, a single Leg'hrul, a trio of Kro'nogri, a pair of Na'vi, 3 Greys, 2 Predators, 1 Sril'sask, 1 Klingon and 7 humans. Each had the dark tendrils extended from their arms like whips, ready to use in an instant, and some were armed to the teeth with weaponry in addition.

The next few seconds were critical. Behind her, as Sru'sky recognized two of the faces, one vaguely, Firi'sry gasped in shock at the sight of one of the humans, while Quirinth completely froze in fear.

He was in black full body armour, except for the head, which had its helmet retracted. Like everyone else, he had what looked like power cables and tubing connected to his torso and back, and one cable leading into the back of his skull. His body armour bore a familiar red X shape, but his face, the long left cheek scar, the newer burn on his right chin, and those scarlet eyes.

All three looked on in horror as they saw Alex serving the Alliance this way.

At Firi'sry's loud gasp, one of the Na'vi slaves, turned his head towards them, and began to approach, his movements clumsy but purposeful. Seeing the slave's motion, the platoon commander, a Leg'hrul, yelled out, his translator device rendering it as English, then as Na'vi:

"Come out with your hands in the air, and place your weapons on the ground, or we will kill you."

With no alternative in sight, the three slowly rose into view, and walked calmly out, though not before one of the other slaves, a Predator slave ran forwards and grabbed Quirinth, placing her arms behind her back, and dragged her over. The Na'vi slave dragged Firi'sry and Sru'sky over to where Quirinth was placed, beside the restrained UIP soldiers.

Among the slaves, Alex and a female Grey suddenly began to mentally scream, as their eyes, to anyone who saw, betrayed their protests.

The captain smiled, knowing he could have some fun here with his mindless servants of his platoon. He commanded out loud: "Line them up! Single line!"

He slaves came forwards, each grabbing at least of the 28 survivors, though 8 grabbed 2 each. Alex seized one of the Vulcan troopers, while Mir'minsk had seized a human male mech suit driver, who had been placed among them, taken from his ruined suit.

As they lined up, Sru'sky finally recognized the female Grey: "Mir'minsk? MIR'MINSK!" To no avail, her screams fell on deaf ears. The alliance soldiers laughed out loud, and the captain elaborated: "You can't help them. Any of them. They are under our complete control. And the best part, if you kill their organic bodies, they can still fight."

Demonstrating his point, he pointed his shotgun at the chest of one human slave, a mid 30s male. The slave had taken a few hits to the arms, and was bleeding quite heavily. With no second thought, the Leg'hrul shot him in the chest.

The screams of the restrained were drowned by the blast, as the human fell to the ground, a hole blasted in his chest. Then, within a second, the human got back up, the dark substance writhing around his body now like an exosuit, using the body like a dead armour suit.

Seeing this, Firi'sry was horrified, sickened, to the point of near vomiting. She realized that on this occasion, Alex was enslaved, as was Mir'minsk.

Smiling at the fun, he ordered: "Kill them, one by one, on my mark. Start."

Along the line, Sru'sky saw that she, her mother and Quirinth would be among the last 5 of 28 to be shot by slaves. Each slave would step forwards and shoot each person, running along the line of prisoners.

The first slave, a Na'vi male, stepped forwards, and levelled his basic assault rifle with another Na;vi male's head. The Na'vi screamed, begging him not to, before he was killed by a shot to the frontal lobe.

The first of the prisoners fell over, the scorch mark smoking from his head.

In the dark of the night, one shape flew through the space bridge, a dark silver and purple attack craft.

Shockwave, invisible to sensors, locked onto the locations of Alex, Mir'minsk and the incoming convoy containing Lexa's squad. In his logical mind, the equipment needed to send the message through the planetary plant root network would not be brought through until the city, and a suitable receptor site, such as the tree of souls, had been captured. Unlike Cybertron, where rapid pace was key to their success, here they needed to actually secure territory before they could advance.

_Lexa's squad shall need help. I shall go on ahead and intercept Alex and Mir'minsk, to minimize their impact until Lexa arrives. Once Raxler takes control and frees the slaves or gains control, I shall go back to the station, and personally find Kal'sik._

Igniting his thrusters, Shockwave accelerated to the location of Alex's beacon, which was still active despite being enslaved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 9: Firestorm, lost.**

**6****th**** May 2900.**

**Varya System, Varya 6 station**

Outside the doors to the AI core complex, Norstith and Ja'hail discretely conversed with Raxler, who was cloaked. Norstith then issued final orders:

"I shall dismiss the 2 guards posted inside, as my uniform is of higher rank. I shall tell them that the med bay wanted me to discretely call them up for a checkup for an unknown virus."

"No way they can deny that, good thing I heard about the supposed infection coming back. Same thing was running around the station while I was stationed here." Commented Ja'hail. At that, they marched inside, with Raxler close behind, cloaked.

Inside, the massive AI core hummed constantly, echoing in the rather large chamber of server hubs. Before the main console, 2 guards stood idle, bored with their post. They perked up at the sight of Ja'hail and Norstith, who were both in full armour, concealing their faces. At Norstith, they saw a superior officer, and saluted:

"Sir!"

Nodding, Norstith then ordered: "Myself and Dala'ras [the name of the soldier whose uniform was stolen by Ja'hail} have been ordered to relieve you by the station medical ward."

"Why you two? Couldn't they just message us?"

Ja'hail commented: "The disease that's running around the station is difficult to detect, and they prefer discretion when dealing with the infection."

"And I do believe that is not the way to address your commanding officer." Said Norstith sternly. Realizing the order, the two marched away, leaving Norstith and Ja'hail to assume the posts. The size of the station meant the guards would not be back for at least 15 minutes. As the two left, the three infiltrators overheard a conversation between them:

"Discretion's right. No one wants to admit they have the disease, it's really embarrassing."

"Yeah. Turns out fluid contact is what transmits it, and that it infects both Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri. The docs think it's an STD."

"Guess some people weren't responsible. They probably thought cross species infection didn't apply here."

As the door shut, Ja'hail muttered meekly: "Didn't really want to overhear that." In embarrassed agreement, Norstith addressed aloud: "Right, well, let's carry on."

Under cloaking, Raxler connected an uplink cable from his body into a server node, and hid under a stack of crates, hidden from view of security cameras as he worked. From there, he scanned the circuit layout, searching for the main feed. He then explained aloud: "We need to make it look like an accident until I assume control. If we pull power from the AI core directly, the feedback could overload the nervous systems of the slaves, killing them all. The alternative is to interrupt the server hardlines. This will trigger the AI core's emergency data recovery programming. While the core is down this way, the slaves shall be free and in control of themselves."

Ja'hail nodded, and said: "Once the core's disabled, you can bypass the firewalls and rewrite the slave programming IFF to designate UIP and our forces as allies."

"Correct. Alternatively, I can save the lives of the naturally ill-equipped slaves, and assume control of the more militant capable slaves. Note, this slave uplink can also merely serve as communication with slaves, but leave control to them."

Seeing a plan forming, Norstith said: "Very well. We pause the system, and you take control of the slaves, ordering the weaker ones, who are more likely to die, to flee. The stronger ones shall fight for us. However, you should merely free Alex, Lanver, Ty Lee and Mir'minsk, but keep communications open with them. "

"Acknowledged, preparing rewriting preparations. Disabling security feeds."

At that instant, in the security office, one of the guards on duty saw a vid feed go offline, and displayed an error message, implanted falsely by Raxler: **"Circuit breaker triggered. Mechanic unit dispatched to fix problem."**

Seeing no problems, the guards who noticed went back to work.

"Success. No security feeds transmitting from this room. Begin hardline sabotage. The first targeted hardline is located beside the number 3 server hub."

Seeing where Raxler was pointing, after emerging from his hiding place, Norstith and Ja'hail ran over to the place, where he indeed saw the hardlines.

"Follow instructions carefully for each hardline to temporarily offline the system correctly."

Ja'hail yelled back: "Right."

_Heh. Time to start the mutiny of the Varya._

**Cybertron, New Tyber**

On the ground, the defenders fought with great bravery against the invaders, but the emergence of the slave units had seriously sucked morale.

Flinching as a few lucky rounds hit his torso armour, Bumblebee fired off his plasma cannon, taking out a handful of Alliance soldiers at once. In his distraction, two slaves, a human and a predator, had scrambled up his legs and were beginning to stab his internal gears with their vibro blades. Muttering a few Cybertronian curses, Bumblebee seized both of the organics, and threw them back, bowling them into another handful of approaching slaves.

Off to the side, Bumblebee saw Sideswipe, using his blades to cut the legs off of Allaince mech suits, while wheeling around the battlefield. 4 slave units banded together and extended trip ropes of dark matter, and with a yell of shock, the silver mech was down. The four swarmed over him, but before they could inflict serious damage, Bumblebee blasted them with his plasma cannon and shoulder mounted mini rocket launcher. All four were blasted, one cut in half, only to begin crawling towards the mech slowly, ignorant of the blood trail it left. The other 3 were too damaged to even get up again.

Seizing the silver mech, Bumblebee hoisted Sideswipe over his shoulder, firing the rocket launcher from his free shoulder at incoming troopers, while he damaged the left arm of an approaching mech suit with his arm cannon.

"_Thanks man. Those things are freaky! What are they?" _Asked Sideswipe, as Bumblebee met with a few other mechs and UIP soldiers, held up at a bunker. Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders as he placed Sideswipe on the ground, and allowed the field cybertronian medic to look at the stab wounds on Sideswipe, which were thankfully not too bad.

Things were bad enough, with the Alliance having stolen the matrix, and now these creatures. They had to kill their own allies, and even if they did, if they weren't outright destroyed, they could still come back for more.

Nearby, Barricade roared as he fired a salvo of laser fire at the Alliance gunships, and he asked to his fellow soldier: "Where is our air cover?"

"On route sir! But a few seekers have been dispatched to try and reclaim the Matrix!"

Then, laser fire erupted from above, cutting down the slaves and the Alliance forces nearest them. Looking up, Barricade was shocked to see Alliance model landing craft, though they bore an unknown insignia, similar to the KI insignia.

It was the same insignia of Alex's forces from Solaris.

Landing craft descended, pushing back Mech suits, alliance troopers and slaves with their turrets. Covering them was a squadron of attack and fighter craft, and as the landing craft touched down, the ramps opened, and from inside, an entire horde of robotic troopers, mech suits, speeder bikes and even a few tanks and artillery pieces drove out.

The UIP seemed to pause as this new support came in, and while the new opponent attacked, a commando unit, flanked by two humans, a black haired girl, and a dark brown haired, scarred man. Barricade recognized them too, from the battle in the city.

The commando ran over, firing a few shots towards alliance stragglers as it and the 2 humans ran up. Zuko asked aloud, nervous of the giant mechanical beings: "Who's in charge at this post?"

Barricade stepped forwards, and it was then that Zuko recognized him: "You were at the battle in Ba Sing Se!"

"Yes. I am Barricade, and why are you here?"

The commando spoke up: "As per instructions, we are ordered to fight to prevent the Alliance from seizing control of this world and Pandora."

"We're here to kick some Alliance ass!" Yelled Toph, as she saw the battle beginning to come to a stalemate with the UIP currently idle.

Scanning the commando, Zuko and Toph, Barricade saw they were honest. He ordered his troops, mech, femme and organic alike: "The new arrivals bearing KI beacons are friendly in this battle! Do not engage them, and they will assist in our defence!"

Roaring with new found courage by the unexpected help, the UIP engaged once more, driving back the Alliance more easily now with the former KI helping them.

Meanwhile, Toph and Zuko ran ahead, hoping to find and save two slaves, whose beacons they knew the location of. Escorted by an entire platoon of heavy troopers and assassin troopers, they charged, shocking both sides with their firebending and earthbending.

Toph raised her arms, forming additional makeshift armour from metal plating that was lying on the cratered ground. She stomped the ground hard, sending a shockwave forwards, knocking many slave units and alliance troopers on their bottoms. Smashing the ground again, she sent a pair of Alliance mech suits flying by catapulting them with some well placed rock pillars.

Overhead, an alliance gunship fired a missile towards her, which she noticed quickly with her newly acquired vision, and sent a boulder to intercept. The missile detonated, creating a dust cloud, through which another boulder was unexpectedly launched. The boulder smashed through the gunship's shields, destroying its antigravity dives, sending it plummeting into the alliance squad below. She now fully realized how useful Alex's repairing her vision was, though his way of describing it as addressing a tactical weakness, had not been perhaps the best way to present it on a personal level.

Zuko fired left and right, sending powerful and accurate blasts of fire at mainly weakly armoured targets, such as the slave units. With the robot forces assisting both him and Toph with covering fire and heavy armour piercing weaponry, they were making good progress.

To make things safer, the lead commando robot soundlessly ordered an escort attack craft to follow them.

In the firing line, far away from Barricade's point, Trion saw the familiar landing craft approaching. He prepped his fusion cannon, ready to fight, until he saw the IFF designate them as friendly. Then, the massage was received. Alex's forces were here to help them fight off the alliance?

Confused, Trion wondered what exactly was that former friend of his thinking, had he suddenly changed sides before his death three weeks before? Regardless, the presence of this allied force, numbering in the thousands by the look of it, and the fact that they were now collectively mowing down the Alliance and stopping them, Trion was not justified to complain.

Shrugging off his confusion, Trion aimed his fusion cannon, and fired, blowing the drive engines of a nearby alliance tank, stopping it from moving. A few heavy shots from a close by artillery piece from Alex's force finished it off.

Now, the well of the Allspark was within sight, about 6 miles away. The four gunships were flying low and fast through the skyscraper lanes, and by the time the trailing seekers arrived, fighter cover would blow them away.

200 metres above, Xale, Mai and Azula hung out the open bay of one landing craft, equipped with parachutes. Seeing the target, and having scanned the gunships for the Matrix's signal, Xale seized both girls by the waists, securing them with his arms and dark matter coils for good measure.

He then leapt out of the craft, turbofan pack active, and he steered himself quickly to the most rear of the 4 gunships. Mai screamed in panic, the 1000 metre drop below them now doing her well. Azula was fearful too, but the fact that they just heard that they had now convinced the defenders that they were here to help, was beneficial.

About 2 miles behind, Starscream led his fellow seeker trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp, in pursuit of the Alliance gunships. With his optics, he spotted the shuttle flying undetected above them, the IFF designating it as former KI, meaning Alex's forces, now apparently allies.

In his scope, he then saw a shape leap from the shuttle, heading for the convoy below. He magnified his vision, and saw the shape was of the male assassin from Ba Sing Se, with two women, both well armed, in his arms. It seemed they were hoping to intercept the gunship directly, but the presence of the dark male was worrying.

Regardless, Starscream ordered: "Thundercracker, fly below the alliance gunships and keep an optic out for any surface to air alliance forces. Skywarp, fly above, and keep any fighters away."

The two advanced fighters, like Starscream, peeled off. Thundercracker, a blue and red coloured fighter of more bulky build, flew lower, while Skywarp, a sleeker, black and purple fighter, ascended rapidly. Starscream, in his beige and black tattooed fighter form, accelerated.

By the time he closed to a mile away, the trio had landed on the gunship.

Upon landing, Xale rolled away, letting Azula and Mai recover, the magnetic boots on their standard issued armour stabilizing them on the craft. Reacting instantly, Xale pulled out his missile launcher he had brought, and fired it at the left gunship.

The gunships had been flying in diamond formation, with the matrix carrier at the rear. The left gunship's starboard wing and engine layout were destroyed, sending the craft into an uncontrollable spin as the antigravity drives were weakened.

As Xale lined up for the next gunship, Azula took the initiative and seized the side of the gunship, and swung down into the small troop bay, firing a blue fire blast as she did so. Caught completely off guard, of the 12 on board troopers, 6 were pushed out of the open craft by the force of the blast, while another 2 were badly burnt, as they had not being wearing full headgear, being door gunners.

The 4 remaining soldiers moved in, 1 Leg'hrul and 3 Kro'nogri. Azula charged them, firing her handgun as she did so, killing one Kro'nogri. As another Kro'nogri charged, Azula seized his arm, and stabbed her combat knife into the leg joint, ripping it out as he screamed, and promptly hurled him out the gunship, as she ducked to avoid a swipe by the Leg'hrul, her talons just missing Azula's head.

Remembering that they could fly, Azula slashed her knife at the Leg'hrul's wings, cutting them and severing the extendable third joint off the right wing. The female avian shrieked in agony, and with a quick shot to the head, Azula kicked the leg'hrul out of the gunship also. As the sound of another gunship being damaged by a missile reverberated, Azula failed to hear the last Kro'nogri charge her.

Whipping around, Azula saw the sentient lizard a second away from killing her with a point blank assault rifle burst. Then, from nowhere, a pair of throwing knives, outfitted for armour piercing and electro stun, impacted the Kro'nogri's upper back. Shocked by the sudden high voltage and yelling as the knives just pierced his skin, the soldier tumbled out of the craft when Mai swung into the troop bay, using the edge of the gunship like a pivot to swing on.

Azula gazed at her former friend, nodding in curt thanks. Mai, still tense about Azula being here, nodded too. In truth, Zuko had been against Mai going with Azula, saying he didn't trust her, as did Mai not trust Azula. However, Xale counter by saying that more benders were needed on the battlefield, not on this 'snatch and run' mission, and that it would give Azula and Mai to help each other, somewhat.

Xale yelled down from above: "HEY! Get the Matrix so we can leave!"

Realizing the mission, Azula looked briefly, and saw the box, strapped down at the front of the troop bay. Ripping it open, she saw the artefact, a twin cone shape, with strange indents and cuts, and a strange pulsating blue glow from inside it. A very eerie object, that showed power simply by its presence. Grabbing it, she opened the pouch on her armour, stuffing it unceremoniously inside.

She yelled up: "We have the Matrix! Time to leave!"

"Look!" Mai yelled. Azula turned to see a beige fighter drawing closer, and it fired a missile, bypassing the rear gunship and destroying the last of the other gunships. The gunship they were on suddenly swerved, the pilot getting the right idea, trying to throw off his pursuer and the three invaders.

Xale swung into the bay, recognizing the beige fighter as Starscream: "Great. I hope he knows we're on the same side." He grabbed Mai and Azula by the waists, and for the second time in minutes, he leapt out of a moving aircraft, thousands of metres above ground.

However, he was prepared. Firstly with equipment he had, and secondly with the unexpected arrival of, hopefully, assistance.

Xale activated his turbofan pack, and sent a general message to Starscream: **Catch us!**

Drawing closer, Starscream transformed in midair, now flying with his back jets in his bipedal form. He saw the assassin with the two female warriors, and with his outstretched talons and a burst form his jets, he caught them in midair, Azula and Main in his left hand, the assassin in the right.

Flying away, Starscream called Thundercracker to take out the last gunship. A missile from below, and the gunship was history. Now, with Skywarp and Thundercracker falling into formation behind a transformed Starscream, they found a secluded landing platform, and after the other 2 quickly transformed, ran into hiding in a secluded ally nearby.

Placing the three humans on the ground, Starscream bent over, leering with his red optics into the blank, black helmet of the assassin. He then asked venomously: "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help. We don't want the Matrix or the Allspark falling into Alliance hands, and since the Allspark is a stationary target, and the Matrix small, we took the initiative." Xale unfurled his helmet as he spoke, and after revealing his black haired, yellow eyed face, he gestured to Azula, who opened the back pouch of her armour, and pulled out the Matrix just enough for them to see.

The Seeker trine were in awe at the sight of the 2nd most powerful relic of their race, which solidified Azula's suspicions of just how important this object was. Overhead, the sound of a passing Alliance gunship, newly arrived, brought things back to the real world.

Azula spoke, her deductive skills having solved the issue: "The Alliance shall be searching high and low for this object. We need to return it, or hide it until our reinforcements are ready to deploy."

Xale then got an idea: "I can fly using my flight pack, up to a 1 hour burst of flight until the generator needs refuelling. I could take the matrix and let the Alliance give chase, getting them as far from the Allspark site as possible."

Mai then added: "Get it back to the main defence area of the city. We can rally support and guard the Matrix much more carefully there."

Seeing the overall plan as relatively sound, Starscream stated: "The Alliance will be able to track the Matrix's signature strength very easily. We will have to move fast, and call for additional support along the way."

Then, the purple and black seeker, Skywarp, spoke up: "Wait! I can still teleport up to 5 miles, even with the Alliance jamming signals. While Thundercracker and Starscream escort you humans, I can jump ahead and scout out each segment of the journey."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get to it!" Yelled Xale, remembering the patrolling Alliance gunships nearby. As they got up, Thundercracker grumpily moaned: "I just know I'm gonna get dented in this plan."

"Aww lighten up. Dents build character, something you need more of!" Replied Skywarp, as he took

Transforming and opening off. Before he reached the end of the ally, he was engulfed in a brief, faint flash of blue light, as he used his limited space bridge tech to teleport further ahead cockpits, Starscream and Thundercracker took Azula and Mai respectively in their cockpit compartments, locking down controls to prevent 'human error'. Xale had taken the Matrix from Azula and placed it inside his armour's back pouch, below his turbofan pack. With a suppressed roar, he took off, catching up with the departing beige and blue seekers.

As soon as they left the ally, the nearest Alliance gunship fired a brief burst of laser fire, but missed the mark by many metres. Giving chase, the Alliance gunship pilot called in a few more gunships, and fighter escort, while Starscream simultaneously called for more seekers or a fighter escort of their own.

The battle had evolved from a fierce fight, to an aerial chase through the skyscraper lanes of New Tyber, with the UIP/former KI members avoiding the Alliance while they tried to place as much distance between them and the well of the Allspark.

**Varya system, Varya 6 station.**

"Right, last hardline. Once this is pulled, the slaves are freed." Said Norstith.

They had been mindful of the time taken, which was thankfully only 6 minutes, a good time. 3 of 4 hardlines were ready, and once the 4th was offlined, all 4 would offline.

"Follow same procedure as before. Alert, once the hardlines are severed, an alarm shall trigger a stationwide security alarm. I shall first shut off the alarm trigger for this room and seal the doors to this room." Said Raxler, as he continued to hack the terminal, now fully decloaked, unhindered by the deactivated security feeds.

"How long with that and pulling the last hardline?" Asked Ja'hail.

"Approximately 3 minutes." Said Raxler, as he started to simultaneously deactivate the room security, lock the room down and instruct Ja'hail once again.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine**

BANG!

The 8th prisoner died, as Mir'minsk wordlessly burnt a hole in the female Na'vi's head. The Na'vi corpse tumbled over, and Mir'minsk, against her will, stepped backwards slowly.

Sru'sky, shackled by the dark matter, then saw it. The briefest flicker in the female Grey's eyes. Remorse, sorrow, pleading, tears that had begun to run down her cheeks. The mental control of the Alliance slave control AI only affected motor control, whereas everything else was left free, including the tears and eyes.

Chuckling, the Leg'hrul called to his squadmates, gesturing to the silently crying slaves: "Look at them! They're weak, pathetic! It was so easy to take control!"

He then looked at Alex, the irony of a former UIP hero now being a slave beign delightful to the sadistic commander. He commanded: "You, human male. Kill the next one."

Slowly, Alex raised his right arm, deploying his in built assault rifle. As he did, his scarlet eyes flickered desperately, searching his mind for even the vague possibility of resisting. There wasn't one.

He brought his sights level, the laser sights resting on the forehead of the white human male. The prisoner froze, his eyes fixed with Alex's seeing the sorrow in the red irises, understanding the inability to stop himself.

As Alex's eyes flickered around, they met with Sru'sky's and Firi'sry's eyes for the briefest instant. In that brief moment, they saw the extreme sorrow and regret Alex felt, his eyes reflecting his desperate mind. Red met motherly yellow and sisterly green, and in the red eyes, for the first time, hopelessness was seen.

Alex never heard the shot, but he felt the slight vibration as his wrist rifle fired, and the thump as the human body fell over. He had never looked at the human, as he had been busy reflecting on how it could end this way, killing innocents, enslaved, having a direct hand in killing the last traces of his precious life, his adopted mother and sister, his friend, all of whom he had hurt with his actions, but never intentionally.

But in this instance, even as Quirinth saw the lone tear escape Alex's eyes, all three prisoners understood that Alex was totally innocent in all this. Despite his past crimes, here, on this day, he was a victim as much as they were, perhaps even more so.

**Varya 6 station.**

"AI core hardlines offline, total system reroute in 3, 2 1, 0." Counted Raxler

The core readout screens emptied, the server messages reporting a critical interruption, and that any programs had temporarily been disabled.

Norstith saw the readouts, and said: "They're free! Now get onto the rewrite!"

"Access system core to rewrite slave IFF protocols in progress. Request Norstith and Ja'hail cover doors in unlikely event of breach. Estimated time of completion: 10 minutes."

**Cybertron, New Tyber.**

The particle shielded city, the shields maintaining a breathable atmosphere for organics, was chaos.

Amidst the battlefield, Zuko, Toph and a Commando robot closed in on 2 beacon signals. Escorted by a horde of robot troopers and mech suits, they cut down Alliance soldiers and badly wounded slave units. For the slave units, any one that had suffered injuries that were normally fatal were attacked ruthlessly. Only the ones who stood a chance of surviving after being freed were left merely incapacitated.

There, as Toph earthbent an approaching trio of Alliane mech suits, she felt the familiar heartbeats on the ground. It was Zuko who could better visually confirm it:

"There they are! Ty Lee, Lanver! Down there!"

Pointing, the two slaves were relatively untouched, having taken the role of merely mopping up any UIP kills that the front lines had not killed and simply left to suffer. They weren't truly fighting, they were 'cleaning' house.

Then, the commando spoke up: "Fire lord, ms Bei-fong. Raxler has hacked the slave core network, and they should be freed from control within seconds."

Looking over, Toph saw some Alliance soldiers near Ty Lee and Lanver. She called out: "Those soldiers will kill both of them once they see them free! Take them out!" With that, she fired a massive earthquake, rumbling the battlefield enough to knock Ty Lee, Lanver and the nearby soldiers off their feet. Zuko then fired 2 small but powerful fire blasts at the soldiers, his aim true even at 50 metres away. The guards were not killed, but were blown back by the detonation of the fireballs near them.

Ty Lee then saw them, as did Lanver. The black male human raised his rifle, and began to pull the trigger.

Then, he stopped. He blinked a few times, and gasped out loud, flexing his rifle supporting hand, of his own free will. Beside him, Ty Lee let out a shriek of joy, falling to her knees in thankfulness to whoever had freed her.

A burst of plasma fire passing over her head caused her to duck.

The robot commando had ignored the celebration, and had taken the precaution to kill the nearby then recovered trio of Alliance soldiers. All three fell over dead, the wavig burst of 20 shots having killed them easily.

Fearfully, the two former slaves staggered to their feet, but sighed in relief as they saw the Commando was on their side, and even better, was flanked by Toph and Zuko.

Shrieking in joy, Ty lee ran over and gripped Zuko in a bone crushing hug, tears of relief cascading down her cheeks. Though the tubing and implants of the slave tech still plagued her body, she was free now. Lanver laughed for joy, and pulled all three into a hug.

Breaking apart, they saw the slaves standing down, or in some cases, turning around and shooting the alliance soldiers. Within seconds, the message got out. The slaves were now to be treated as neutral, and were not to be targeted. Even the kro'nogri and Leg'hrul among the slaves had turned on the alliance, the anger they felt at their own government's secret branch of operations overriding any patriotism they had possessed at all.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

It had happened too quickly.

While Alex had been morbidly locking eyes with his family and friend, all of whom he had betrayed for good intentions, he felt something snap inside his mind. Like a whipcrack, a massive, yet brief headache caused him to blink in mild pain, and he instinctively began to draw a hand to his head to squeeze the pain.

_Wait. I just moved my hand on my own._

He then realized, someone had interfered with the AI slave core somehow, and he though he had a good feeling Ja'hail and Norstith were behind it somehow. He quickly remembered in an instant that the horde of Alliance soldiers still flanked him, so he regained his composure, and played along, acting as if he was still enslaved and helpless.

Others were not so quick to realize the danger they were suddenly in.

One by one the slaves fell to their knees or whipped around in horror and joy, some were silently testing their motor control. Beside Alex, Mir'minsk began to laugh for joy of being released, the tears of sorrow for her recent innocent kill mixing with tears of joy.

The Leg'hrul commander realized what had happened, and sure enough, the screams from afar echoed that realization. He yelled in panic: "The slave control has failed! Kill them all!" Guns clicked into place, and it was at that moment that the nature of the battle changed.

Before the first shot was fired, Alex whipped around, literally stripping the dark matter chains from the prisoners, and funnelling it into a boulder sized lump. Shaping the lump, he began to fire a wall of dark matter down the line, between himself, the former slaves, prisoners, dividing them from the alliance soldiers.

Plasma shots rang out, and Alex watched as he saw the wall absorb the barrage of shots. Suddenly, he saw the wall turn against them. He had forgotten that some of the alliance soldiers were dark matter users too. The tendrils sprouted from the wall coiling around the waists of 6 of the slaves, including himself and Mir'misnk.

Reacting, Alex deployed his plasma swords, and sliced the dark matter tendril that seized him. As soon as he was free, he saw the other 5 hoisted into the air, helpless, as the dark matter wall dissipated.

A hail of fire echoed, and fire erupted on multiple sides. From the alliance squad, plasma tore forwards, into the slaves suspended in mid air. From the side, rocket fire blew the alliance soldiers off their feet, or blew them apart. The alliance soldiers were badly wounded, the mech suits knocked onto their backs, their weapons damaged.

The slaves all took plasma fire, and without the dark matter alliance soldiers holding them up, they fell to the earth.

Time slowed, and Alex could not breath as he found himself running forwards, arms and dark matter tendrils extending as Mir'minsk's blasted form fell towards the ground. He leapt to grab her, and he deftly caught her before she could impact the ground, not suffering the impact as the others did.

Setting her down, Alex looked over his friend's body. The plasma rounds hit her in 5 different areas, the side of the neck, twice the lower chest, and twice on the left arm. The chest and neck began to bleed, as the wound had not been properly burnt by the plasma shots. Mir'minsk croaked in pain, and as she coughed up blood, Alex grew cold with fear.

He ignored the sound of the prisoners getting up, hugging each other for comfort, or looking around bleakly. He ignored the sound of metal grinding, as a massive purple and silver one eyed cybertronian landed after attacking the alliance squad. He was focused intently on the dimming eyes of the small grey being he held in his mechanical arms. Her pulse weakening, her grey body slowly staining red with her blood, she croaked out: "We ca-an't let them win. Promise me something Alex. Please."

"Mir'minsk. After what you went through with me, I'd die if you asked me to."

Shaking her head, she pleaded: "No, don't throw your life away. You may lose faith in those you serve, but promise me, never lose faith in what you fight for, what I fought for. For me, please, never give up."

Leaning over her, Alex scrunched his eyes in pain and anguish, as he nodded solemnly. Sighing, Mir'minsk let her head fall, as the blood loss and internal wounds finally overwhelmed her. He felt the small body grow stiff, limp. The gleam of life left her eyes, as they stared blankly at the human, her comrade, her friend, as she died.

Alex remained silent, holding the body in his arms, not moving, not speaking, not thinking. His mind blank, except for what she said:

_Never lose faith in what you fight for, what I fought for. Never give up._

Still unmoving, Alex blinked as the few tears gently dropped onto her still face.

Shockwave looked at the sight with guilt. He had arrived too late. A few seconds earlier and he could have stopped her death. Alex sat over the grey's body, holding her in his arms, motionless as if he were dead too, stunned into silence.

The Alliance soldiers were badly wounded, or in most cases, dead. The 4 mech suits had been obliterated, their drivers killed by Shockwave's more focused fire against them. Of the alliance soldiers, only 4 were alive.

The former slaves were hard hit. Of the 5 slaves seized just before he attacked, none had survived, including Mir'minsk. Bitterly, Shockwave had gained a new reason to hate the Alliance operations command, or at last Kal'sik. Despite the old, very mild decepticon-bourne prejudice he held for organics, no organic should have to suffer such enslavement, and then be needlessly and suddenly gunned down.

Remembering the grief Alex was likely in, Shockwave stood back, giving the human a few moments. Besides, the arrival of the former KI forces, and the approach of one particular KI shuttle, was enough to grab the mech's attention. After all, more allies were needed to succeed in this fight.

Sru'sky, Firi'sry and Quirinth looked on, stunned into silence. An old friend had just died, right in front of her. Mir'minsk had been enslaved, made to do horrible crimes, then killed for simply being freed.

And Alex, he just sat there, gazing blankly down at her still body, her head in his arms. His briefly shed tears had ended, and he bowed his head in silence, a last testament to a beloved comrade and friend.

Slowly, as the other slaves had been gathering their wits, and the former prisoners had been recovering, Firi'sry was the one to step towards Alex, just enough to overhear the things he said to the body.

"-you suffered with me. I can never repay you for that. You stood by me, you knew I did the horrible things I did for noble reasons. I could never have asked for a better friend."

Alex then slowly rose, carrying Mir'minsk's body in his arms, the small grey form like a large child. He then slowly turned around, his face now relieved. The noise of an approaching craft sounded, and surely enough, a KI shuttle rapidly flew down and landed 10 metres away. The hatch quickly opened, and a collection of 5 individuals ran out, all of them human.

A black haired, golden eyed girl in an organic armour suit, a bald grey eyed teenager, a brown haired tan skinned girl with blue eyes, a teenage warrior with blue eyes and brown hair, and lastly a brown eyed brown haired teenage warrior girl. At the sight of Alex and Mir'minsk's corpse, the last four slowed down, taking in the horrific sight.

The black haired girl approached him quickly, shocked, asking: "What happened?"

In a growling voice, Alex replied: "It was a set up. They knew we were coming, and they caught us all except Norstith and Ja'hail. Me, Lanver, Ty Lee and Mir'minsk were taken prisoner, where we met Shockwave." He nodded towards the now approaching giant mech. Shockwave then spoke, his deep, slightly rasping voice resonating loudly: "There is an informant among the intelligence operations of the UIP government, one of very high status. That individual targeted me for a virus, one which upon further analysis was implanted during a routine issued medical checkup. The virus subtly repurposed me to deliver schematics of the space bridge technology to Commander Kal'sik, aboard the Vayra-6 station."

Aang, the bald teenager, asked, while intimidated by the fearsome looking mech: "Who's Kal'sik?"

With his one giant red optic, Shockwave observed the remaining four of Alex's lieutenants. He answered emotionlessly: "Kal'sik is the overall commander of this entire operation." He then added with a rumbling, venomous tone: "In addition, I now have a personal score to settle with him."

Scowling as he looked once more at Mir'minsk's corpse in his arms, Alex muttered aloud: "If you're going to kill him, let me have a hand in it. I came here to stop the operation. But now, it's personal."

At the sound of shuffling feet, Alex, Shockwave and Lexa snapped to face the former prisoners and other former, living slaves. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki looked at them also, now walking to stand by Alex. Suki asked aloud: "What about them? We can't leave them here to be picked off by a passing Alliance squad."

Lexa spoke then: "Look, before we do anything, we have approximately 7 minutes until Raxler secures control of the slave network."

At this, everyone's heads, except Shockwave, Lexa and the Gaang members turned. The sound of the mentioned plan was unnerving, but promising. Alex raised an eyebrow: "Raxler's infiltrated the slave network?"

Shockwave stated: "He, Norstith and Ja'hail are working on assuming full control of the slave network, to prevent the Alliance using it-"

"Or to let us use it against them." Finished Alex.

Looking over at the civilians, including Sru'sky, Firi'sry and Quirinth, Alex said to Lexa: "I think you need to brief all of us on the new plan before we continue."

**Hey, just finished this chapter. Please review, give me helpful advice or opinion on this story also.**

**Anyone think that killing off a core ally was cruel? There won't be massive death rates across the squad, as I feel just a few deaths can greaten the impact felt each time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 10: Fight for freedom, fight for the fallen.**

**6****th**** May 2900, late night.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine city.**

Within minutes, Lexa went through the plan.

Despite there seeming to be moral conflict with the choice, the fact was that the UIP and KI remnant alone would suffer heavy casualties by fighting the Alliance. The use of the slaves, only the more powerful, militant, or dead ones, would provide a greater chance of success with fewer losses. The more vulnerable slaves would be commanded to flee for safety.

A priority for now was to get the former prisoners to safety, and those 9 of the fourteen remaining other slaves who were too weak to be worth risking in battle. Within minutes, the slave network would be theirs, and the slaves that were organically dead, along with the more militant slaves, would fight, albeit more carefully in the case of those still alive.

For now, the minutes ticked away, Alex found himself in a very strained moral dilemma as he placed Mir'minsk on the ground. He asked Aang and Katara nearby: "Would it be right? If I leave her motionless, someone ends up carrying her, and we lose both her combat ability and that of another. If we use her, she is controlled in a sick way, but it ultimately protects us more, enhancing overall survivability."

Katara spoke to him: "I don't know. What this is though, its like bloodbending, to me it feels to wrong to control another living thing, like a puppet. But, you are right, she's more useful to us being controlled."

Aang looked downcast, and said: "She was a very nice person, but I think she'd see it logically. But it's your choice Alex."

"I wouldn't give him that choice. He's made too many bad choices in his life as it is." Came a deep, female voice from behind. Alex balled his mechanical fists in anger, and muttered aloud: "Always the bitter being, aren't you Quirinth? I'm not surprised that you are awake now, but why you were on Pandora eludes me."

Quirinth ignored Sru'sky's attempts to restrain her, and marched up to Alex, his back still turned. She pulled out her submachine gun, and pointed it at Alex's head. Aang and Katara backed up, with Aang earthbending Quirinth into place with a pair of rock ankle bindings. Katara then quickly fired a water whip, sending the submachine gun flying from her hand. Stolen for words, Quirinth looked on in anticipation, as did Sru'sky and Firi'sry, at the unique talents these two possessed.

Turning to face Quirinth, Alex glared daggers into her eyes, the blood red boring into the gleaming yellow eyes of the predator. He spoke darkly: "So that's it? After all I organized into this mission? After everything that happened to me, to Mir'minsk, what we were about to do to help you all, and you go around and try to shoot me? Maybe I should have left you dead in that warehouse on Mykris months ago. It would have saved me having to deal with your ungrateful and blind attempts to do me more harm, as you did on Iegris over a year before."

"UNGRATEFUL? You robbed me of 8 months of my life! You killed your own father! You murdered hundreds, killed the President, and attacked your friends, not to mention torturing a goddess! What have you possibly done to earn my gratefulness?"

Walking up to her, Alex pulled out his railgun, a weapon that could destroy a corvette easily at full power. He jammed it in her face, declaring: "I let you live! That's more of a chance than you ever gave me after you, Trion and Sru'sky hunted me down!"

He noticed the looks that Sru'sky and Firi'sry shot his way. He then explained further, still keeping Quirinth at gun point: "I wanted to do what was right, to help as many people as I could. I saw that the needs of the many would always override the needs of the few. If the crimes I committed against a hundred people ultimately benefitted a million people, then I can live with myself. Most of those people really deserved the deaths I gave them, or did you not bother to investigate into the blatant evidence I left open at each site of my work?"

For once, Quirinth and Sru'sky were silent. It was true, the outrage they had felt at Alex's crimes had blinded them from the fact he was no a murderer truly, but more of an executioner. He finished: "I wanted to do my part without serving the corrupt officials within the UIP, which is why I took the offer of the KI when I received it. Up to my death, they gave me missions of genuine justice, and I actually felt I was doing something useful. I was getting results the UIP should have delivered long ago into the war, and yet the methods I use are questioned."

"But why did you do all those horrible things when you came back?" Asked Firi'sry softly. Staring her down, Alex elaborated aloud: "By now, the fact of how I returned has been explained, a transfer of the mind to another body. Do you have any idea how traumatizing death is? Not physically painful, but the fact that I had to die so brutally and needlessly has kept me up at night ever since. I was killed before my new body was ready, so I had to inhabit a small data box for 5 months. I only just found out before this mission, but the trauma of death and that 5 month mental imprisonment caused me to undergo a temporary insanity."

"I was consumed by feelings of rage and anger, with a desire for vengeance on anyone who wronged me in any way being my top priority. Because I had no where else to turn to in the galaxy, I did whatever missions Norstith assigned to me. Those pirates were the first to die, the ones who worked for the organization responsible for my parents and sister's demise, and my isolation on this world for 15 years. The fact I had revenge after so long only seemed to increase my lust for vengeance, and my personal 'justice' I installed upon Quirinth, seemed to sate it somewhat."

At the sight of Firi'sry's shocked face, her golden eyes pleading for an explanation, Alex then became downcast: "The next part woke me up from my bloodlust. What I was sent here to Pandora to do months before was linked to this mission the Alliance is undertaking today. They planned to take control of Eywa using special signal beacons at hub sights like the Tree of Souls. My 'torture' of Eywa, though I did not know at the time, as I assumed it was merely an intimidation tactic, was in fact a preliminary test to see if the electro-signals could be transmitted easily enough through the network."

"At first I saw no reason to attack Eywa, but I remembered back to the isolation I felt, the mild prejudice I felt in growing up in the clan as I was not part of Eywa, and would never be. Besides, I saw it as an opportunity to trade Quirinth's unconscious form for my old body, to gain genetic material and a sentimental token of my lost life. I did not count on H'nuptec breaking free and attacking me. He put up a good effort, but as he attacked me, the old feelings came back. All the prejudice I felt from the clan, all the neglect from him, all the feelings of favouritism he felt for Sru'sky, it all became focused in that one moment. I finally had a chance for one last bout of revenge, so I took it. Then, after I saw it, and after I used his body, my body and Quirinth to attack Trion and Sru'sky, I finally seemed to calm down. The shock and remorse I felt seemed to have finally caught up with me. That is why I was relatively quiet in my work afterwards, only administrating the KI, up until the Mars conflict of course. The rest you know."

Not waiting for a response, Alex turned to begin walking over to Lexa and Shockwave, who patiently awaited the slave network to come under their control within seconds: "I don't care what people think of me now. I don't care if they reject me. I will fight for them, I will kill for them, I will do whatever it takes to bring about the end of this war, for both sides. Regardless of what you think of me, I will fight to ensure your survival in the upcoming fight, because it is the right thing to do. I have already lost one person today, I am not letting any more people die today because of my mistakes. You may still hate me by the end of the day, but unlike you to me, I will remain loyal to you, I will step in the line of fire for you, regardless of what you think. But I will do it on my terms."

Walking over, Alex pulled up Mir'minsk's body in his arms. He walked past Quirinth, slowing down to allow her a glimpse of a friend who stuck with him to the end. He then stopped before Firi'sry, and he said softly: "I don't want anyone else to needlessly die. I already lost a good friend today, and I swear it will be my body that joins her before any of you. This is my promise."

Suddenly, the tubing connected to Alex's skull, and that of Mir'misnk's, emitted a glowing red light. Shockwave yelled loudly: "The network is under our direct control! All the dead slaves and militant ones are ours, the weak living are fleeing!"

Sure enough, excluding the 5 more powerful of the living slaves, the living slaves huddles close together, banding together and using their dark matter to form a protective shield bubble around themselves, and then running in the direction of a quiet area of the battle, which in the dark night distance, had started to heat up as the slaves started to fight back against the Alliance.

Alex recoiled slightly as Mir'minsk shook in his arms, and he quickly placed her on her own two feet. Sru'sky and Firi'sry backed away in fear, as did Alex, who muttered: "Raxler works fast."

True to the plan, Mir'minsk was now at attention, her body stiff, but alert, now with it acting as a source of organic armour plating. Alex ordered her, knowing it was really Raxler who was receiving the communication: "We need to get the civilians to a safe area, about 2 miles away, through the streets. As ordered, me, and Lanver and Ty Lee on Cybertron are to be uncontrolled. Prepare to escort the civilians through the streets, once they're through, your fellow slaves shall join the main army and drive back the alliance."

Nodding, Mir'minsk walked off. Alex then said to Sru'sky, Firi'sry and Quirinth: "Gather any weapons or supplies you can carry, and stick together with the other civilians."

Alex then called Shockwave: "What is the enemy's total force size?"

"Over a hundred thousand troopers have landed in the city, and the slaves, UIP defence and KI forces are only slowly pushing them back."

"Right. I'm making the call! We need more reinforcements, so I'm bringing the Liberator through to this world, and calling in all ground and air support."

Aang then called: "Even the Behemoths?" He remembered the two giants from the Ba Sing Se battle all to well. Alex nodded, and said: "This time we'll have 7 on this world."

Alex called out: "RIGHT! Stick together, or you'll get picked off by traps, ambushes or snipers! MOVE OUT!"

**Varya system, Varya-6 station.**

Aboard the station, slaves attack guards left and right, knocking them unconscious and subduing them, shooting them or literally tearing them apart.

As a Leg'hrul criminal slave tore apart his ally, the other Leg'hrul guard screamed as loud as he could into the mess hall: "THE SLAVES ARE REVOLTING!"

Instantly, one female Kro'nogri guard, off duty and reading a holobook, replied nonchalantly: "Finally, someone shares my opinion."

The sick sound of screams and tearing flesh caused everyone to look up, to see the panicked guard now torn in half at the waist by a rabid dozen slaves of many species. Pulling their weapons out, the guards began to desperately fight off the advancing slaves, with varying degrees of success throughout the station and two planets.

True to plan, the hacking attempt directly at the AI hub had succeeded without encountering any firewalls. The slave army was now theirs.

This was useful for Raxler, Norstith and Ja'hail, as by this time, the station guards had gotten wise, and were moving in on the AI core. Or at least they tried to, but the slave units still aboard the station were defending the AI core at all costs, and making life hell for the Alliance crew of the station.

"Yeah! Now we're in business!" Shouted Ja'hail.

"Well done Raxler. You just made perhaps the greatest contribution to this mission, good job." Praised Norstith. It felt strange, the fact that an AI was responsible for turning the tide of an entire invasion plan.

"Your praise is unnecessary, but welcomed. Organics appreciate praise, so I assume you accept my actions as exemplary." Replied Raxler, as he parallel processed the commands to the slave army. Thankfully, the slave unit programming was a network in itself. Raxler issued commands, and the network AI, now under his control, took appropriate actions to carry out the order with minimum damage to slave units.

"Alert. We have a confirmed casualty in the squad. When the slaves were completely uncontrolled on Pandora, a number of enemy squads opened fire in self defence, killing some slaves. Mir'minsk was among them." Reported Raxler.

Ja'hail morbidly remembered Mir'minsk, the shy yet cheerful little Grey. She was very sharp, as she had to be as a minor assassin and an information broker. She was always up for a friendly chat, and was perhaps the second most sociable person besides Lanver on the team. He would miss the young girl.

Norstith, having shared Alex's memories for a while, knew of what Mir'minsk had been like, shy, mousy, yet witty and intelligent, even for her race. Sociable when she was relaxed, and always up for a challenge. What amazed Norstith had been how understanding she had been, even in the face of Alex's acts. She had been as loyal an ally as there could be, and she would always be remembered as such.

Raxler chimed again: "Request for additional forces. Relaying orders for Liberator to infiltrate Pandora Space Bridge, and deploy all ground and space based forces."

Outside, the Alliance fleet had broken somewhat in the panic of a large portion of their army turning against them, and the cloaked marauder ships in orbit around each planet.

In this chaos, two cloaked ships came in close for another pass. Rapidly reappearing, the Relentless, already damaged from heavy fire, fired a full salvo and barrage of laser and missile fire, before accelerating away, cloaked, in another cat and mouse game with, this time, another Alliance destroyer.

Meanwhile, sneaking in between an alliance frigate and a light destroyer, the Liberator battleship hit the space bridge, its 2000 metre long hull, 900 metres wide at its widest area, easily travelling through the space bridge rings, which were about 4000 metres in diameter. The bridge flashed blue for a brief moment, as the warships invisibly slipped through.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora orbit.**

Jumping out of the space bridge, the Liberator found itself immersed in the space battle, with the 2 corvettes, 1 destroyer and 1 cruiser, all under cloaking, having only taken minor damage from a few lucky hits in their hit and hide tactics.

Unfortunately, as the Liberator leapt out of the space bridge, it was discovered that being cloaked did not mean being intangible, as the unlucky, plucky alliance corvette and UIP frigate were about to discover.

Within 3 seconds, even with the Liberator's robotic crew ordering evasive tactics, the massive battleship hit the two ships nose first at a relative speed of 100 miles an hour. The Liberator was designed to be able to ram opponents the size of corvettes, not frigates.

The Alliance corvette's shields were overwhelmed by the kinetic impact, and the ship was outright obliterated, the fusion reactor overloading and detonating harshly, sending shockwaves across the collided battleship's shields. The shockwaves also hit the UIP frigate, pushing it a crucial dozen metres sideways.

Diverting power to the shields, temporarily away from cloaking, the Liberator suddenly came into view, its size dwarfing the frigate's 600 metre long hull easily. Before anyone could comment, the two collided, the frigate's mass overwhelming the shields of the battleship somewhat, and scratching the nose armour of the battleship as the frigate was literally ploughed out of the way.

Aboard the frigate, crew were knocked around badly, the gravitational compensators managing to stop the force of the collision from being too much. Thankfully no one died, though a few crew members suffered a few concussions, bruises or scrapes.

The captain, an irritable human female, swore out loud, asking: "What the hell! Why would an allied ship hit us? If I get my hands on the captain I'm gonna wring his-"

She looked out the viewscreen, and fell silent as the Liberator sailed past, its hull and hanger, with fighters and landers literally swarming from it, all but entirely filling the viewport. Not wanting to get on the bad side of a former KI battleship, especially an ally, she meekly said: "Never mind. It was a simple accident."

Ignorant of the frigate captain's meekness, the Liberator fired a salvo at a distant Alliance battleship, before it diverted power to broadside shields. It would stay decloaked as its ground and space fleet fully deployed. As it fired a hailstorm of missiles, lasers and railgun fire, landing craft, fighters and bombers deployed, heading down towards St. Augustine at breakneck pace, to join the conventional robot forces deployed by the KI cruiser and destroyer already on the world or on the way down.

Then, from the Liberator, the cruiser and the destroyer, the familiar shapes, 30 metres in diameter, fell from the hulls. From the Liberator, 4 shapes descended, 2 from the cruiser, and 1 from the destroyer, 7 in total.

The 7 shapes entered the atmosphere, guarded by fighter squadrons as they fell at a meteoric rate, beginning to flare in a brilliant flame upon re-entry.

**Cybertron.**

In orbit around Cybertron, the ground forces had all been deployed to the battle, excluding the Behemoths. As the Pandora Behemoths were deployed, the 3 available Behemoths around Cybertron were also deployed, all headed for New Tyber, also flanked by fighter squads.

**New Tyber Pax**

In panic, Lanver and Ty Lee were led by Zuko, Toph and the commando escort, to the nearest UIP bunker.

The slaves had suddenly turned to fight for the UIP and KI, and even after being ambushed by a few self defending Alliance soldiers, had still massive numbers. The fact that even the technically dead slaves continued to fight made the fight much easier, though losing more lives was less than favourable.

"C'mon! We get to that outpost and we're clear!" Yelled Zuko, as he fired a massive fireball at a pair of alliance troopers, while the Commando had fired off concussive rounds to knock them off their feet. Overhead, an Alliance drop ship came flying overhead, heading towards the rear lines of the Alliance at this area. Toph took careful aim, her now perfect eyesight not failing her, and she kicked a boulder into the air, and with her terrakinetic abilities, roundhouse kicked it skywards.

Her aim true, the boulder smashed the starboard engine of the landing craft, sending it barrel rolling into the ground, tearing itself apart on impact.

Continuing to run, Ty Lee saw a trio of alliance soldiers ganging up on a bravely fighting, still living Kro'nogri slave. She ran up, using her submachine gun's plasma rounds to burn through the armour and flesh of the first Alliance trooper. Stunned at her appearance, the remaining 2 Leg'hrul rounded to face her, but before they could bring their weapons, or talons to bear, she quickly jabbed and smashed her fists and fingers into many specific points on their body, notably the wing joints, neck and chest.

The jabs were not fully effective on the armour covered areas, as the two Leg'hrul merely fell over, groaning in pain. For good measure, she fired off 2 stun rounds from her gun into each Leg'hrul, and swiftly ran to rejoin her squad.

One Leg'hrul was not fully down though, and he quickly executed a move unique to the Leg'hrul. He summoned his last ounce of strength, leapt up, and spun around, extending and flaring out his long tail feathers. The tail swept her feet from under her, and as Ty Lee fell to the floor, the Leg'hrul brought his rifle up to her head level. Before he fired, a dark human hand seized the avian soldier's neck, and throttled him.

Lanver held on tight, the Leg'hrul trying to throw him off. After violently shaking, the Leg'hrul seized Lanver by the neck with one talon, and threw him over his head onto the ground, winding Lanver as he impacted hard on his back. The Leg'hrul snarled under his helmet as he viciously grasped his exposed arm, the talons clawing through the areas where his armour had been removed for the experiments. As the talons drew rather large blood amounts, Lanver yelled in pain.

Before he could finish him, a plasma cannon shot hit him in the chest, blowing the Leg'hrul apart. The body scattered in superheated fragments, completely unrecognizable. As Lanver grasped his mauled arm in pain, he and Ty Lee looked up to see a yellow and black mech, roughly 17 feet tall, running over, plasma cannon withdrawing into his wrist. As the mech stopped before them, Zuko and Toph ran up also, while the Commando robot directed a nearby squad of heavy trooper units to bring in suppressing fire on an advancing Alliance squad group.

In a lightly buzzing, British accent, Bumblebee bent over and examined the damage to Lanver. He then called: "Follow me humans! The bunker is just over here!" With his servo, he gestured to the structure the four of them had originally been heading for. Nodding, Ty Lee leapt to her feet, grabbing Lanver under the good arm and hoisting him up. He cried out in pain as he was hoisted up, causing Ty Lee to utter apologies: "Sorry. Did that hurt bad?"

"Ah don't worry, just a flesh wound, no bones broken or anything." Replied Lanver, whose arm had already lost a fair amount of blood. As Ty Lee pulled Lanver over to the bunker, Bumblebee, the Commando unit and Zuko fired randomly towards the Alliance forces in the distance, warding them off. Overhead, Toph had launched a multitude of boulders into the air, providing improvise artillery support, as the Alliance had to avoid getting crushed, or did get crushed, when the boulders came back to the ground.

Inside the bunker, mechs, femmes and UIP troopers gathered, with medics attending to the wounded, and officers relaying orders. As the four humans, commando unit and Bumblebee entered, they overheard snippits of the conversations:

"Seekers Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp report that Matrix had been retrieved by former KI allies, and there are now escorting former KI squad back to nearest position. Air support requested to cover their passage through the city."

"New friendly targets detected landing behind Alliance lines, near the space bridge. Multiple landing craft and 3 unidentified signals. Unidentified signals are detected to have been dropped from orbit in freefall, and are emitting heavy power readings."

It seemed the battle was turning in their favour. Provided the Alliance could be pushed back, or fully beaten, they were safe. However, while the Matrix was at risk, the entire Cybertronian race faced the threat of enslavement.

Those KI members and their accompanying seekers had their work cut out for them.

As the twin missiles streaked towards him from behind, Thundercracker harshly rolled and pulled into a vertical dive, his jet's belly nearly scraping the edge of the skyscraper he was hugging. The first missile overshot and hit the building, taking a large chunk of it out in an explosion of transparisteel and metal frame. The second missile stayed locked on, following Thundercracker's moves precisely.

Pulling away again, the blue and red mech deployed ecm jamming to try to block the missile's systems. Sure enough, the missile suddenly lost its lock on, and as Thundercracker pulled to level, it shot down in a straight line, to impact far below in the rocky canyon between the building bases. Inside, Mai had been silent, but her eyes had been wide the entire time, watching the aerial fight through the internal 360 degree viewscreen, showing a crystal clear image of the battle through blast shields surrounding the cockpit.

High above, Skywarp transformed as he flew at high speed, locking onto the aircraft that fired the shot. Using his on board space bridge generator, he teleported directly above the craft, and unleashed his null ray cannon on the cockpit, killing the pilot instantly. Triumphantly, he stopped his jets to smash down on top of the now falling aircraft, kicking it from the top, sending it into a careening spin.

Further down, Starscream flew towards the underside of a particularly large Alliance heavy gunship, of 60 metres length, bypassing the shot range cannon fire with precise aerobatics. Reaching the hull, Starscream transformed in mid air, seizing Azula from his cockpit as he did so, and with his jets he flipped over to land on the top of the craft. Engaging his null ray and arm saw, he prepared to fire on the engines.

A blast on his back surprised him, as troopers from inside the ship entered the battle via a top hatch. 8 of them, wielding assault rifles, beam weapons or grenade launchers. Screeching in anger, Starscream turned to fire on them. But to his surprise and amazement, Azula was beginning to engage with a ferocious pyrokinetic display.

Firing a close range blue fireball at one Leg'hrul trooper, incinerating the feathers exposed on his wings, Azula rolled to avoid a burst of plasma fire as the first trooper fell overboard screaming, horribly burnt. She thrust her fist out, and brought the other round in a swinging move, sending a large blue blast at one Kro'nogri trooper, incinerating her, and sending 3 other Kro'nogri flying over the edge by the sheer impact of the fiery wave attack.

Seeing the 3 remaining troopers, 2 Leg'hrul and one Kro'nogri, Azula charged them, sending a swift roundhouse kick towards the Kro'nogri, blasting him off the edge, yelling as the blue flames tore into his exposed face. Azula whipped around to engage the last of the Leg'hrul, and found one was retreating to the hatch, while the other had begun to raise its beam cannon at her. Then, from the rear of the craft, a null ray blast disintegrated his body, boiling every vapour in every cell within seconds. The Leg'hrul exploded in a cloud of grey dust, to fly away in the breeze by the gunship's motion.

Azula, momentarily stunned by the attack's power, noticed the remaining Leg'hrul coming back through the hatch, a larger weapon in hand, a plasma machine gun. Not one to take unnecessary risks, Azula began circling her arms quickly in a pattern familiar to her, as she calmed and emptied her mind. She felt the energy building, peaking as she brought her right hand's middle and index finger to point at the Leg'hrul.

A brief flash of white, and the lightning struck, a tight, narrow beam of power flanked by ribbons of less powerful bolts. Her aim was true, the lightning pierced the Leg'hrul's chest armour, searing through his skin, shocking and incinerating his heart. His cry was silenced before it started, as he fell over, gradually sliding off as the craft's speed caused the wind to push his body over the edge, to fall into the 2 kilometre drop below.

Starscream was deeply impressed at the girl's power and skill. As she turned around, she stated: "This craft obviously is powerful!" If we can seize control we can use it to more protect the Matrix!" Nodding, Starscream comm'd Skywarp and Thundercracker: "Thundercracker! Get Ty Lee to my position now! Skywarp! Find Xale, we are hijacking an Alliance heavy aircraft to add more protection to the Matrix!"

Ahead, Azula had leapt into the craft's hatch. Inside, the quickly burnt and killed the only 2 other alliance troopers, 2 Kro'nogri. Now all that remained was the pilot. In the cockpit, the last Kro'nogro pulled out a handgun, and fired, just barely missing Azula's head as she charged him. Grabbing him, Azula pulled out her own handgun, and fired it into his torso twice.

Pushing the pilot down, Azula yelled to Starscream: "All clear! Now fly this thing!"

Starscream opened a link to the gunship's programming. Like many craft, they could fly on their own, but sometimes the unpredictable nature of organic control was still used in conjunction with automation. The pilot did not necessarily have to be there for craft to fly, but in combat it added an edge. In this case, Starscream quickly hacked the craft's controls within seconds, and shouted: "I have control!"

Banking the craft, Starscream locked onto the Matrix's signal, towards which Skywarp was headed also.

Another burst of laser fire flew over Xale's head as he sharply turned mud flight, his turbofan pack working at full power to keep distance between himself and the 3 craft that chased him. He was carrying the Matrix, and as such, even with the distractions that the 3 seekers, Azula and Mair provided, he was still a heavily pursued target.

"ANYONE, A LITTLE HELP HERE!" He yelled, as he pulled into a dive, flying down towards a ground vehicle highway that ran the distance between the centre of the city and the northern Allspark site. The highway was composed of 2 four lane roads, split down the centre by 2 maglev monorail lines. Antigravity ground vehicles used the lanes to navigate at higher speeds, a way of easing traffic from the air-lanes.

Fortunately, the battle had closed such lanes, and the roads were relatively empty, save for the odd truck or car.

As Xale pulled into level flight, flying 50 metres above the length of the highway, he rolled over to face skywards, and brought his missile launcher to bear. Locking onto the lead gunship, he fired off 2 missiles. Streaking towards their target, the first struck a glancing blow, bypassing the energy shields the gunship had and damaging the port wing slightly. The second struck the cockpit, killing the pilot and destroying the gunship AI. Now out of control, the gunship plunged downwards, driving nose first into the ground beside the highway at mach 1.3, detonating violently as its payload was destroyed.

His victory was short lived, as 2 proximity missiles were fired from the second gunship. Knowing he was at maximum speed, Xale summoned a collection of dark matter, forming a cone shape around himself, pointed end facing forwards to maintain airflow. The other end was denser in dark matter, to shield himself from the blow.

The first missile detonated harmlessly, causing ripples and fractures in the solid dark shield to appear. At the impact of the second, the shield shattered like glass, and the missile's EMP burst, a result of detonation, now unblocked by dark matter, hit Xale hard. A searing wave of heat, it also caused something horrible.

His onboard power generator failed.

Even as null ray bursts and jet judo strikes from Skywarp destroyed the last 2 gunships, Xale screamed as he began to plummet in freefall, the fact being that he was only 50 metres up, and travelling at 400 miles an hour. He had no hope of surviving.

A brief flash, and Xale felt himself seized by metal claws, and as he opened his eyes, he saw Skywarp slow to a standstill, and land on the highway.

Leaping out of the black and purple mech's servos, Xale yelled: "Alright, if we keep this up I'm gonna be either blown up or a stain on the ground! We need a faster way to get the Matrix to safety!"

Skywarp suggested offhandedly: "Well, my teleportation can go up to 80 miles, but I said 5 because that's how fast I can do it instantly. If I charge up for 5 minutes, I can teleport straight to the nearest UIP bunker with the Matrix."

Much happier with that plan, Xale called Starscream: "Everyone, Skywarp has a new plan of action."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Muttered Thundercracker, as grumpily as ever.

"You'll like it. Get to our position, and you 4 give me support protecting Skywarp. He's going to charge up for an 80 mile teleport, and needs cover. He'll take the Matrix when he's ready."

"An excellent idea. Enemy reinforcements on route anyway." Comm'd Starscream. He added: "Your ally, Azula, she has assisted me in seizing control of an Alliance heavy gunship. We are now on route. Out."

Closing the comms, Xale readied his weapons, including his twin swords, his plasma wrist rifle, missile launcher, flamethrower and also a dart launcher on his lower left arm, armed with poison, stun and tracker darts. All this in addition to his dark matter. Internally, he was impressed that Azula had helped seize control of an aircraft, a heavy gunship no less. Her firebending, Mai's knives and agility, and Starscream and Thundercracker together, was all adding up to make Xale feel more confident all of a sudden.

Ahead, the first Alliance reinforcements landed, a small shuttle, armed with only a single laser cannon turret. A blast from Skywarp's null ray disabled the turret and antigravity drives just as it touched down, grounding it. From inside the immobile craft, a squad of 10 troopers poured out, as well as 1 mech suit.

Xale summoned his dark matter, engaged his swords to vibro and plasma, and brought his plasma rifle and dart launcher to bear. He would stand and defend this position, fighting to the death if need be. Once Skywarp was gone, probably by the time Xale either dispatched these 10 single handed, or when their help turned up, the battle would become easier with no distraction to safeguard.

Keeping his ground, Xale was ready to form a dark shield to protect Skywarp. He aimed his rifle and dart launcher, and thought to himself as he pulled off the first shots:

_This is what I was made for. I love to fight, I love to kill. May as well do some good with it._

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

"**It is of no consequence that the slaves have rebelled by infiltration. Our regular forces outnumber them greatly. We must however seek out the leader of the former KI forces, who was incarcerated among the slaves, and is now escorting civilians to safe areas. Hunt him and kill him" **A transmission arrived at the group commander, an elite Leg'hrul field and fleet commander, personally in charge of a relatively elite battalion of Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul, also known for their use of interesting 'animals' as part of their attacks.

Commander Kirth, a renowned military strategist and expert in all general fields of combat, from fleet command to close quarters brawling. He was a relatively standard Leg'hrul, with the predominant blue undercoat and red edges to his feathers, but he, like a now deceased grey over coloured Leg'hrul commander, Norstith, had a unique other colour. While most Leg'hrul shared the blue undercoat and red edges, with a red or different shade blue overcoat, Kirth had a very light blue undercoat, red edges, and a pale white overcoat. He was nicknamed the 'Phantom', for his ghostly colour.

Nodding, Commander Kirth shut down the comm device, and issued appropriate orders to his troops, and also to those who had mounts or 'pets'. The Alliance was moving out from this outpost anyway, used to safeguard the space bridge. On a personal note, Kirth had a score to settle with the former KI forces leader.

It had been over 4 years since Kirth and Alex had met, though the latter was not aware of the other as Kirth was of Alex. After all, Alex knew of Kirth only by name and picture, as they had been involved in battles during the war against each other, sometimes the UIP winning, or the Alliance winning. All the time though, Kirth had never met Alex face to face, but still, he felt a powerful hatred towards the human, and at the same time powerful respect. In effect, it was a rivalry, though Kirth knew Alex much more so than Alex knew him. After all, it had been Alex that had fired the determining shot at the first battle of Rothrian 4 years and 4 months before, what a few came to know as the opening shot of the war, when the UIP fully fought against the Alliance. By Alex destroying the Destroyer _Devastator, _and crippling the majority of the Alliance fleet by the blast that day, Kirth had suffered his first major loss of his entire military career.

And now, the opportunity to exact an equal defeat on Alex was here. Among the Alliance, Alex was at first regarded as a war criminal, though the majority of the Alliance populace were not supportive of the war, and showed an interest in such an icon of the opponent. When Alex betrayed, he was revered as a small hero among the Alliance, and even in the wake of his resurrection and acts since then, it seemed that Alex's reputation among the Alliance was, surprisingly, better than in the UIP at the moment.

Kirth was longing to exact payback on Alex for humiliating him at Rothrian those years before, but at the same time eager to meet the human as well, to perhaps get an insight into the character of the man who fired the first truly significant shot by the UIP in the war.

As Kirth set off into the night, flanked by his elite forces, he curled his talons, causing them to shimmer with dark matter. Knowing fully well what abilities Alex was 'gifted' with, Kirth was relieved he had been picked as an elite to utilize dark matter specifically for this operation. Smirking with his razor sharp teeth in his beak, the Leg'hrul commander set off with his support, ready to meet the one who defeated him once before.

**Hey guys, its me again. Just want to know opinions of story so far, drop reviews, would help to read previous 2 stories before, particularly to remember Kirth from the last segment of this chapter. Looks like an old enemy is coming back for a rematch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 11: Overview and the hunt.**

**6****th**** May 2900, late night.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine city.**

The group had trekked in silence, wary of any Alliance personnel that could be waiting to ambush them. The dead slaves silently escorted them, weapons ready, remotely controlled by the now allied AI network. Besides them, Aang and Katara readied their bending skills, but also the few weapons they had been given with some armour. Sokka and Suki were on guard, constantly watching for the slightest signs of movement in the night. Alex and Lexa walked beside each other, carefully leading them through the maze of destroyed buildings and rubble. The former prisoners followed in silence, any weapons at the ready.

Then, something no one wanted came up. A fork in the path.

The dark, ruined city now presented 2 pathways, the rest being blocked by overhangs and precariously perched debris, with the pathways becoming partial tunnels for large parts. Deciding a course of action, Alex turned to face the group:

"We'll split in half. Meet up on the other side, smaller groups mean a smaller target. I'll lead one group through the left hand passage, Lexa shall lead the other through the right." He nodded towards each passage as he said. He then added: "One bender to each group. Aang, Suki, your with Lexa. Katara, Sokka, you're with me. We've got 14 slave units, 5 dead, 9 living, so I'll take 3 dead, and 4 living. The rest of you can choose who to go with on your own."

Turning to Shockwave's gargantuan form, Alex asked: "If I later assist you in hunting Kal'sik, will you now help us escort these civilians to safety?" Nodding, Shockwave answered: "I shall use my alternate mode to fly overhead. I shall intervene in each group when they are attacked and are beginning to be overwhelmed." With that, as Alex walked back, Shockwave transformed to his attack craft form and rocketed into the sky, masking his purple and dark grey craft's signature to all but visual sight.

As the slave units and benders walked over to their respective pathways, the prisoners allocated themselves. However, to three of them, they were at an impasse.

For Quirinth, she was fearful in Alex's presence, and she felt little comfort in placing her life in his hands voluntarily. The other, Lexa, there was something off about her, like she was hiding a deep secret of some sort from everyone that only she and Alex knew. The fact was, Quirinth knew more about Alex, and what to expect, and was also keen to watch him closely, perhaps to expose him for the ploy he was likely setting them up for.

Quirinth walked over to the left pathway, to which Alex merely raised an eyebrow under his concealing helmet, and to which Sru'sky inhaled sharply. Not wanting her friend to potentially be hurt by Alex again, Sru'sky joined them too.

Firi'sry studied Alex intently. He wore his full body armour, though some areas had been removed from his torso and neck, where the equipment and electrical tubing stuck out horribly. His black, featureless helmet gave no indication of what he was thinking. She saw that Sru'sky had gone to accompany Alex, but truthfully to protect Quirinth. Her choice was obvious then. She wanted to understand the man behind her mate's murder, behind his often contradicting life choices, because deep down, even amidst the layers of hate and anguish she felt, Firi'sry was still emotionally bonded to Alex on some level. Whether it was reciprocal was irrelevant, as Firi'sry realized she never stopped viewing Alex as her son, and never would to any extent.

She stepped forwards too.

Alex turned to face the tunnel of collapsed rubble, troubled that 3 people from his past, all of whom he had greatly wronged, were to be placed under his protection here tonight. He feared an ulterior motive in Quirinth's and Sru'sky's cases, though why Firi'sry was with his group was beyond his comprehension. Regardless, past mother figure or not, Alex would be ready to defend himself should his worst fears arise.

He nodded to Lexa, who began to lead her group with Aang and Suki into her passage. Turning to scan his group once more, Alex noted the presence of Mir'minsk's body among the 3 dead slave units he brought. A reminder to himself of why he needed to fight as hard as he could, to prevent any more from falling. Silently, he gestured to follow him, and they set off into the dark rubble strewn passages.

2 miles ahead in the left tunnel, just 500 metres from where it exited into an open courtyard where the right tunnel ended too, a ruined stadium stood silent, the rubble covering the sports foam concrete below. In the grandstands, Kirth sat patiently, with his elite forces stationed around the stands, sights trained on the passage entrance. They were merely there to intervene if by some miracle the approaching group survived the first of them who would welcome them to the stadium.

His light blue and white tail feathers were rigid, alert, as he watched the only way out of the formed tunnel, into the centre of the stadium. He was eager to meet the person leading the group coming up.

In the right hand passage, Lexa led her group through the ruined rubble piles and tunnels. The holes blasted in the ground had exposed the levels of the enclosed road bridges, and they were now trekking through one of the bridges.

Aang, despite being an airbender, steered clear of the edge of the bridge, where sections of the transparent steel had been blasted away, exposing the 200 metre drop below them. The bridge interior was only about 10 metres wide, a set of two one way double lane roads, and there were a few areas where the flooring had been blasted either by an explosion, or by a bomb not detonating and merely punching a hole in the bridge tunnel.

Suki, being as tactically skilled as she was, then noticed something strange about their trek: "You'd think there'd be at least some patrols, or someone coming to find us?"

Lexa nodded in agreement, and stated suspiciously: "I don't like it. There will be people waiting, but we're 3 quarters of the way there." She then called Shcokwave:

"Any enemies ahead of us on our path?"

"Negative. Designated path is clear of hostiles from your position to the end. There are a small number of enemies along the other path, massing at a ruined stadium. No level of threat requiring air support detected."

At that statement, Lexa called her group to a halt, slaves, former prisoners and squad mates. She called Suki and Aang over, and took them to the edge of the bridge, viewing out to the west of the cityscape. In the far distance to the south, the smokes and fires of battle could be seen, as the fighting had shifted there. If one looked very closely, they would see at different areas 6 behemoths ravaging the battlefield, their 50 metre tall bodies obliterating anything designated as a target.

However, to the west, but closer, was a ruined stadium, looking to hold roughly 140,000 people fully seated. Lexa pointed to the stadium: "Aang, Suki, we've got a major problem. The enemies we're expecting are all amassing at the stadium over there, along the path Alex is taking."

"It must be a trap. They're just waiting there, and a wide open space like that will let them use more powerful weapons if need be." Said Suki. She then looked back at their group of charges: "We need to help him, but we can't risk them being ambushed by a sudden appearance of alliance troops."

"I'll lead them to the safe zone, you two go help Alex, Katara and Sokka. I'll get there as soon as I can with my glider." Said Aang, unfolding his blue glider as a demonstration. Agreeing to this, Lexa called Shockwave to cover them as she flew with Suki in her arms, using her turbofan pack, to the stadium.

A minute later, with Suki holding on tightly, secured with dark matter tendrils for good measure, Lexa took off from the high bridge, leaving Aang to lead the slaves and former prisoners to safety along an empty route, hopefully to join them later.

In the western tunnel, now under a kilometre from the stadium opening, Alex led his team and 'charges' through the ruined tunnel, now in a bombed market street. The windows of shops were shattered, and a handful of bodies covered the ground, Alliance or UIP. However, it was evident to those with keen enough eyes that not all of these shops were ruined by war.

A crash sounded inside a nearby shop, causing everyone's heads to turn to face the noise. Soundlessly, Alex pointed at the shop, and two dead slaves, including Mir'minsk, ran in. Two shots rang out, and within seconds the slaves re-emerged, dragging a Sril'sask male and a black haired human male. The Sril'sask growled: "Let us go! We found that stuff first!"

At the sight of the group before them, the Sril'sask stood up abruptly. As Alex stepped forwards, both were wary, not knowing fully who this was. Alex stated in his mask's darker, electronic voice: "This is quite a dangerous place to be right now. I'd be interested to know how you avoided getting shot, and why you're here."

The human looked back at the shop, shrugging his arm free of Mir'minsk's 'dead' lock. He explained: "Oh, that? We laid low, underneath some seating areas. Didn't matter anyway, the Alliance just bombed the place here, never actually landed. We were just here picking up a few items to salvage from the ruins."

"You mean looting?" Asked Sokka accusingly. The Sril'sask snarled, its reptilian tail straight and rigid as it bared its fangs at the water tribe boy, insisting at the same time: "No boy, listen closely. We prefer being called tactical salvagers."

As Alex walked past them to get a view of both the shop and the remaining passage ahead, Quirinth commented dryly: "Stealing from the dead? I'm sure a certain someone here knows about that quite well." At this comment, Sru'sky exchanged a look of semi agreement, but also one of reprimanding.

Ignoring the jibes of those who in his mind deserved to be killed, Alex said to the looters: "Listen. I'm about to blow my way through a group of Alliance troopers that way. If you want to even survive to recount your tales of treasures you found here today, you'll hand over any spare weapons you have now. I'll need them to arm the group I've got with me. You two sit here and wait until the fighting dies down after it starts."

Nodding, the Sril'sask and Human understood. Without turning to face them, Alex then finished: "One more thing. If I catch you looting again, there will be two more bodies on the floor here." He then gestured to move out, as one of the other dead slave units, a middle aged Indian human woman, was handed the two handguns and 4 grenades the looters had. As they walked, the grenades and handguns were distributed to those in the group without a weapon.

The two looters waited, now afraid of the unknown armoured person. Quite frankly, when someone bristling with weapons, flanked by many moderate to heavily armed personnel, tells you to do something, there is no logical reason to argue.

Further down the tunnel, they came across an alcove, near to the stadium. Through it, a stream of mains water flowed away from the burst pipes further away. It was Katara who stepped forwards now, and she declared out loud: "Everyone go under as quickly as possible!" With a few motions, she manipulated the flow of water, a 5 metre wide flow of water strong enough to knock over anyone into the abyss below, and redirected 3 metres overhead, to fall into the same abyss below.

The former prisoners walked under, staring at Katara in amazement as she held the water flow aloft. As soon as everyone was under, she released the flow, letting it cascade back down into the abyss along its normal route.

Ahead, Alex had become wary of the lack of enemies, suspicious of the night calm that had descended upon their journey. He turned to Sokka and a just caught up Katara: "You two lead from the front. I'm going to cover the rear. I get the feeling we're being followed." Nervously, Katara and Sokka agreed, and let Alex fall back towards the rear of the pack.

In the crowd of prisoners, Sru'sky, Firi'sry and Quirinth saw Alex soundlessly let them pass by, as he then fell in just behind them, and seemed to constantly turn his attention to the rear of the pack. The sight of him slowly unfolding his retractable double swords was enough to confirm their suspicions, and increase their fear of him. He, like them, thought they were being followed, but the fact that there was nothing between them and him was unnerving.

Alex was ignorant of the nervous looks his 3 former family/friend had, as he saw for the briefest instance a shadow move at the top of the partly lighted Stadium stands overhead, too quick for an object moved by the night wind. Alert, Alex turned to face the pack of his 'charges', his mask betraying no emotion on his face.

He slowly sped up his walking, approaching Firi'sry, Quirinth and Sru'sky. Their bodies grew tense as they saw him appear alongside them, fully armed to the teeth, ready for battle in a heartbeat. To their surprise, he warned them lowly:

"We're not alone. There will be enemies inside the stadium, they knew it was the only way through here. Get ready, do not engage if you risk being injured or killed. I and my team shall fight them off if need be, you all must get to the UIP safety point just half a mile on the other side of the stadium."

Exchanging a few glances, Sru'sky hissed to him lowly: "Why are you helping us? You've tried to kill me and Quirinth in the past, you hurt mother by killing father and put Quirinth in the hospital for over half a year. How can we trust you?"

Not once looking to face her, Alex muttered: "If I wanted to kill or hurt you in any way, of my own choice mind you-" As he said the last part, he gestured to the slave tech tubing on his neck and shoulders: "I would have had plenty of opportunities to do so on this journey. And if you know me at all, you know I would have done it at the first opportunity. I started this operation to counter the Alliance mass invasion to try and rectify the errors they corrupted me into making. They exploited me in my moment of weakness when I was imprisoned, and convinced me into joining that false organization the KI. The KI was just a front for the Alliance, a way of distracting the UIP while they prepared their forces for the space bridge invasions, as you see today. In fact, some of the missions I carried out were done with the intent of preparing for this operation they're undertaking."

Firi'sry softly asked: "What could you have done that helped them?"

Ignoring the hurt tone his adopted mother held, he explained with the use of explanative hologram schematics: "As I said, the day I murdered H'nuptec in a fit of enraged madness from being mentally incapacitated for 5 months, was also the day I induced the electro shock treatment on Eywa's core. In fact, the cultural and moral blow they told me it was doing was only a small part of the story. They asked me to do it mainly to test if the type of signal they planned to install into the global network was able to be broadcast. The fact that my electrical treatment was felt all over the land secured their confidence. Ultimately, their invasion of this planet was to gain territory of Eywa hotspots, like the tree of souls. From those spots, they would engage an EMP signal that would alter the natural instincts of the animals, and even the Na'vi on this world. In a sense, they would view the alliance as allies, and other UIP as enemies. An amassed army of animal and Na'vi warriors, all tamed to make them easier to manipulate to serve their purpose. A slightly similar concept was the reason for their invasion of new Cybertron, where my other half of my forces are at to stop them from doing so."

Firi'sry gasped slightly, as she now understood. She knew that Alex had been disillusioned when he was captured and rather quickly presumed dead. The way the Alliance/KI corrupted him to their way of thinking, by exploiting his desire to fight for justice and good, was despicable. They had twisted his way of thinking, warped his grasp of good and evil. The fact that he was defeated on Iegris and the madness from his long return cemented his descent into evil, and at the pinnacle of his rage, hurt, madness and lust for vengeance, he murdered one of the people responsible for raising him. Now it seemed he was trying to make amends for his wrongdoings, and the fact that he had already sacrificed another body willingly to destroy the KI branch was a large step in the right direction.

Truthfully, Sru'sky and Quirinth understood this now, but the two of them had a harder time accepting it, particularly the latter.

Seeing the stadium opening was coming up, Alex fell back slightly, muttering one last warning to be on guard.

The interior of the stadium was monstrously large, a massive complex of seating and a wide flat space inside, where different surfaces could be projected for hard surfaces, or turf could be laid down for grassy sports.

Tentatively, searching on all sides, Katara and Sokka led the group slowly out into the sports pitch, aiming for the entrance just 150 metres on the other side. The night sky darkened the stadium, even with the floodlights dimly lit. A few craters, body parts and bloodstains littered the stadium grounds, but otherwise the ground was clear.

It was Sru'sky who first noticed how the blood stains were actually drag marks, leading away into the entrance they were headed for. She knew by the sight of the blood, and how it glistened in the dim light, that this was fresh. Also, the body parts, human, romulan, Vulcan and Na'vi, were not neatly severed by a plasma or vibro blade, or shot wit energy rounds or blown off. They had been ripped off.

Alert, the atmosphere was tense as the group silently walked towards the other side. Overhead, the dark clouds made the night darker than normal, obscuring Polythemus's night time prominence. Everyone avoided the body parts strewn everywhere.

At the rear of the pack, Alex stopped Firi'sry momentarily, and pointed to the torn off legs of a human and a Na'vi: "Those aren't normal battlewounds, are they?"

Shaking her head, Firi'sry had forgotten just who she was talking with for the moment, and commented with her hunter's instinct: "These were ripped or torn from their owners. Only something with great power or sharp claws or teeth could do it. By the looks of the blood, it was recently here."

_Or still is here. _Thought Alex. He suspiciously looked around, seeing no tracks of any animals, or even for that matter any traces of alliance soldiers. And yet the bloodstains and body parts were fresh. Something wasn't right here.

Ahead, the front of the group reached the other side of the stadium, with Katara and Sokka ushering the former prisoners through. The dead slaves would follow afterwards.

In a middle row of seating, a light blue and white Leg'hrul made the call: "Send in the first wave. Lock down the stadium once the civilians are through."

Now, Alex was near to the stadium dorrway, walking just behind Firi'sry, Sru'sky and Quirinth. By the doors, Katara and Sokka stood on guard, while the dead slaves were now all on the other side, waiting with the other civilians.

At that moment, the stadium doors suddenly slid shut, a 1 foot thick layer of steel and concrete. In panic, Katara and Sokka grasped at the doors, as the civilians exclaimed in panic and surprise from the other side.

Cursing, Alex used the slave network connection to Raxler to message: **Raxler, the stadium doors have shut on us. Order the dead slaves to escort them to the UIP safe point.**

Alex ran to the door, and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear: "Listen! We'll get through, the dead slaves will lead you to the safe zone. There's no time to argue, they're after us! Go!"

The faint sound of clambering footsteps sounded through the steel and concrete door, while Alex deployed his full weapons payload, and bellowed out loud: "Come on out! We know you were waiting for us!"

Silence echoed, as the stadium was motionless, with the exception of the 2 Na'vi, 3 humans and 1 Predator in the centre. Then, it started.

A precise plamsa round hit the ground, incinerating the ground just by his foot. Adrenaline now coursing through his remaining blood vessels, Alex brought his assault rifle to bear on the general direction of the shot, and fired a long burst of fire. As he fired, he saw a soldier leap from his place and run along the stands to avoid getting shot.

"Snipers!" Yelled Quirinth. Everyone at that point ran for cover, hiding behind the walls that divided the pitch and the grandstand supports. Leaping over cover, she prepared her own submachine gun, knowing she was still out of her firing range.

Alex fired and fired, using his plasma rifle to smoke out the soldiers, running to and fro along the stands. He saw they were mainly concentrated on the opposite side of the stadium, which was 200 metres wide in the straight section they constantly ducked into. There was only one way to get them down quickly and destroy their cover. And Alex only had 4 shots to do it.

Ducking down as another shot hit near where his head had been, Alex prepared his right arm's railgun, extending the barrel. He had 1 heavy antimatter shell, about 4000 pounds dynamite equivalent, and 2 light antimatter shells, each about 100 pounds equivalent. He had no choice, he had to use the heavy shell here.

At the sight of Alex readying his railgun, Sokka saw that he was preparing for a massive one shot blast. He pulled Katara down behind cover, covering his ears as she did also. Alex yelled over to Firi'sry, Sru'sky and Quirinth, gesturing to his right arm as he did so: "GET DOWN! COVER YOUR EARS AND DO NOT LOOK AT THE BLAST!" He leapt up, forming a barrier of dark matter to deflect the two sniper shots meant for him as he charged the railgun for four seconds, and fired.

The projectile exited the railgun's barrel, travelling at 3 kilometres a second, or 10,800 kilometres an hour. Alex had used the dark matter barrier for two purposes, one for sniper protection, and the other because, quite frankly, this was going to hurt.

Just under a mile away, Lexa flew with Suki in her grasp, and as they approached the Stadium, they saw signs of battle from brief flashes within the stadium, as what looked like rifle fire was going on inside.

Then, one entire side of the stadium erupted in a bright fireball.

The sound reached the pair of girls soon after the light, and even from a mile away, the sound was rather loud, a deep, booming rumble. Half of the entire side of the stadium had been blown apart, a thick mushroom cloud of dust and smoke rising from the ruins. Anyone nearby would have been caught in a massive cloud of debris and would have been damaged by the shockwave.

Lexa exclaimed over the wind: "That was Alex! He fired his railgun, I know that the Alliance couldn't have gotten a bomb in there, there's no other possibility!"

Suki was worried for her love now, and she hoped with all her heart that he had not been caught in the blast.

The stadium was now not only covered in darkness from the night, but also from the darkness brought on by the immense cloud of dust.

The entire other side of the stadium was ruined, a huge crater in the side, though the stadium had already been ruined, at least it had still stood before now. The dozen or so snipers had been taken out, wounded, trapped or killed by the blast. So for now, the stadium was quiet again.

On the other side, Sru'sky got up slowly, her ears ringing, peeking out at the stadium, the cloud of dust and the obliterated opposite end making her freeze in awe. She tentatively looked for Alex, the one who had fired the shot just 10 metres away. Or at least he had been 10 metres away. She ran over, with Firi'sry and Quirinth unsurely following, as they came across Sokka and Katara by a pile of rubble and pebbles, or in Sokka's case, buried in it.

"C'mon, dig me out!" Complained Sokka, as Katara pulled away different rocks and layers of rubble fragments. Behind him, even more submerged in the rubble, was Alex. His upper torso was uncovered, and he struggled to pull away the rocks and concrete fragments that trapped him. As Sokka was pulled free, he turned to help dig out Alex, all the while commenting: "You know, if you're going to do a stunt like that again, you might want to do it with more distance between us and the blast zone. What were you thinking?"

"Hey, I came up with the basic plan for this counter attack. My enslavement, taking control of the network, and then this, were just some minor detail changes."

Finally, Sokka pulled Alex out, and the two of tem tumbled over onto the ground with painful thuds. Alex then commented: "Just so you know, that was my only large shot, equal to 2 tonnes of explosives. I've only got 2 others of 100 pound equivalent each."

Katara then turned on her armour's visor display commented in awe at the sight of the destroyed stadium: "I don't think you'll need another large shot here. I can't see any of the soldiers with my visor screen."

As Alex stood up, he looked at Firi'sry, Sru'sky and Quirinth, his helmet betraying no emotion, and in the gravely voice of the Dark Hunter, he asked: "Is everyone alright?"

Too stunned to speak, the three of them stiffly nodded. At that point, a sound of a flight pack sounded overhead. Looking up, Alex was surprised to see reinforcements of this sort.

With luminous white patterns on the former's armour acting as landing lights, Lexa and Suki flew overhead, circling quickly until they were just 10 feet off the ground. Then, Lexa cut her flight pack's power, and used a jet of dark matter to cushion her own and Suki's landing. Suki stumbled slightly on landing, but at the sight of Sokka, she brightened immediately.

Lexa ran forwards, impressed by the damage caused here. Looking at Alex's deployed railgun, she put two and two together. However, there was troubling news: "Alex. Big problem, I saw something big start moving towards the stadium shortly after the blast. I couldn't see what it was, but whatever it is, its big, its fast, and its headed this way!"

As if on cue, a section of the ruined side of the stadium was moved, as if shoved aside. In the darkness and the dust, they could not see anything. Again a noise, this time something big and heavy landing in the stadium, two consecutive thuds on the ruined pitch. From the darkness, a deep, reverberating growl echoed ominously.

At the noise, Lexa turned off her luminous markings, the white lines disappearing from sight. With Alex extinguishing his own armour's red colours and using dark matter to cover the glowing red slave unit tubing, the group was plunged into darkness.

Grabbing a flare grenade, Sokka threw it with all his might into the fading dust clouds. 4 seconds, and then the place lit up. The dust was illuminated, and the shapes of the stadium were slowly seen to be re-emerging. Then, there it was.

Movement, a large shape, prowling among the dust. A massive shape, which turned to look at their general area, the lights of the flare just illuminating the 4 eyes of the creature, which caused them to pierce the fog like lasers.

The flare died. The growling ceased.

Then, the creature charged.

From the night, with the smoke clouds plunging the city into darkness, the creature leapt at them. Through their night vision or by hearing alone they detected it, and by the time it was upon them, they were now aware that they were prey. It barrelled past them, and something swept them all in different directions painfully.

Overhead, a Cybertronain attack craft fired two incendiary missiles into the stadium stand edges. The stadium was lit up, the flickering light providing just enough light to see the threat.

In the limited light and clearing dust, Sru'sky saw the thing that had attacked them.

A truly terrifying creature of giant size and strength. A creature that inhabited one of the un-colonized hellholes among Alliance territory, and was the very reason for not populating.

A white and black scaly and furry body, with 4 small eyes, small but keen, heat pits and extra nostrils along the side of the massive skull, a reptilian flaring mouth lined with sharp teeth, an extendable tongue with sticky saliva for grasping prey. Heavy armour plating on the upper and lower body, and strangely the fur and warm blood of a mammal. Just as dangerous was the rear, the tail, though relatively short in proportion, was edged with razor sharp extensions. It was a creature that survived in a world with a freezing climate and fast, reactive prey.

In addition to its fearsome natural arsenal and size, advanced synthetic armour covered its back, belly and any spots that may be considered weaknesses.

The UIP had no idea of its existence, but the Alliance called it an Aree'lathor, the apex predator of its world. A giant among predators of its world, and this individual was well fed and trained, at a length of 20 metres and a height of 11 metres.

And it was hungry for blood.

Lexa saw it eye her, from halfway across the stadium base. The light shots from Sru'sky and Quirinth and Firi'sry did little to distract it. It charged, its four eyes wide at the anticipation of a snack. As it descended, Lexa fired a quick burst of plamsa fire into the beast's face, shooting one of its eyes.

The Aree'lathor roared in pain, and it stumbled mid charge, allowing Lexa to engage her flight pack and take off, beginning to fly low around the battlefield, aiding anyone being attacked by the monster.

Katara sent a massive wave of water towards the monster as it charged Quirinth. The force of the wave caused the creature to flinch, but it then turned its attention to Katara. Its tongue shot out like a grapple hook, and stuck fast to Katara's waist. Behind it, its barbed tail caught Sru'sky with a grazing blow, causing only minor bleeding, but knocking her onto her back, hard.

The tongue quickly began to draw in, and Katara screamed as she water whipped the surprisingly resilient tongue. As she got within 4 metres of the mouth, it roared at her, revealing row upon row of sharp teeth and gaping maw, revealing a truly cavernous throat.

The creature had roared though not from victory over Katara, but from the impact of something very heavy landing on its back. The tongue released Katara, who quickly used her water to practically surf/skate away, as Shockwave wrestled atop the massive predator. He himself was about as high as the creature, but not as long, meaning it was 3 times as massive as he was. Even worse, the natural and artificial armour on the creature's back was difficult to pierce, even with his massive vibro arm blade.

All around the creature, the people fought, firing and running to split the creature's attention. It tried to get them all, eager to kill them and feel them in its belly.

Well, almost all of them.

Off to the side, Alex had been blatantly ignored by the creature, even as he fired off burst of plasma fire that ricocheted pointlessly off its armour. He did know whether to be pleased or insulted that the creature was ignoring him, and instead focusing on everyone else. Even so, the creature was truly incredible, as it held off the 2 Na'vi, 1 Predator, 3 humans, 1 human waterbender and even a 40 foot tall Cybertronian with moderate effort.

It was the sound of rushing feathers and clicking Leg'hrul talons landing on concrete and metal nearby that Alex began to get the idea that the creature was under command. Why else would it be so far from home? It was a servant, a pet. And here, behind him, stood its master.

Slowly, Alex turned to face him, the fight between his squad, former friends and the beast forgotten.

Before him, a early middle aged Leg'hrul stood, clad in battle armour that covered his torso and neck, all of it from a lightweight composite. An assault rifle, a long lance like sword about 6 grenades were hooked onto his belt. This was normal for even an elite Leg'hrul trooper, but what was unusual was the ranking badges he carried, and his natural colour.

He was a field commander obviously, but he simultaneously wore the badges of a fleet commander at the same time. His plumage was the usual blue undertone, though lighter, more azure then solid, deep blue, and the normal red trimmings on the ends of the feathers was present too. As with all male Leg'hrul, the thocker feathers around the neck were present too, and the tail feathers extended far from his body, showing he was mature, roughly the equivalent of a 30-35 year old human. However, his overcoat colour and the eyes were different by a vast amount.

His overcoat was pale, ghostly white, and his eyes were of two colours actually. In Leg'hrul, unlike in humans and Na'vi, the irises and pupils were all that really showed at any point, with the whites of the eyes being hidden behind the eye lids and socket usually, like a shark's eyes before rolling back for a strike. Normally, Leg'hrul had a single shade of colour of iris, mainly yellow, amber or red in appearance. He had two colours in his irises, a red dominant colour, and easily visible flecks of yellow.

Ignoring the brawl occurring about 70 metres away, the Leg'hrul moved his wing, and at the twinkle of metal, Alex saw his larger feathers on his wingtips, and his wing arm talons, had metal claws over them, sharpened to a diamond edge. Instinctively, Alex leapt forwards rapidly, thrusting out a sword ready to stab quickly to not risk any trouble.

His aim was true, the blade headed right for the Leg'hrul's heart. Then, just a metre from impact, the sword rammed into something, getting stuck in mid air. From where it stopped, ripples of dark matter appeared. A dark matter shield.

After today, Alex was not surprised that the dark matter was also used by Alliance combat brass. However, knowing what he could do with dark matter himself, the thought of engaging a dark matter user with possibly more experience than himself was frightening.

Unusually, the Leg'hrul did not retaliate, but he sighed and looked at the blade. He dismissed his front dark shield, and commented in an off handed tone while pointing to Alex's retracting blade arm: "Is that the sort of way you open a civilized conversation?"

Dropping his arm, Alex looked at the Leg'hrul intently, ignorant of any fact on him. Meanwhile, Kirth knew as much tactical information about Alex as he could.

"How long has it been since we first met? 4, 4 and a half years? And look at you since then, so much glory, reputation, skill, potential." The Leg'hrul declared openly, gesturing to Alex all the while. He then lowered his wings as a sign of respect: "After all this time, all these indirect encounters, conflicts and battles, we finally have met face to face. You are after all the Legendary human, named Alex. However, I know you prefer the name Dark Hunter now."

Silenced, Alex slowly asked: "How do you know me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 12: Legacy and instability.**

**6th May 2900, late night.**

**Cybertron, New Tyber**

Just a minute left, and the 3 humans and 2 seekers were valiantly protecting the third trine brother wit all their might.

Around them, Alliance ground troopers and mech suits fired from distant cover, sending harmful volleys of solid slugs, plasma bursts or even grenades their way. Above them, Starscream flew with his back jets, firing at any enemies that got too close to the holding point. As he fired another null ray blast at a handful of Kro'nogri soldiers, the hacked heavy gunship flew in low, sweeping a large area of the highway bridge with plasma fire and laser beam attacks. Left, right and centre, alliance troopers were killed or pushed back.

Even more formidable was the ground defence, where Azula had joined Xale, Mai and Thundercracker in warding off anyone who got too close to the charging Skywarp. One Mech suit somehow broke through the lines, and charged towards them. Reacting, Xale threw out a massive dark shot, like a very large tendril/battering ram. The dark extension knocked the mech suit over onto its front, landing with a horrific crash. Before the driver could recover, the blue and red seeker's talons crushed one of its shoulders, and a massive null ray blast disintegrated the driver cockpit and the driver.

Thundercracker looked up, and unleashed a spray of null ray blasts at an incoming mob of Alliance troopers, holding them off and killing 2 of them. Nearer the front lines, Azula and Mai worked as a team, as the former princess fired precise blasts of blue flames to great effect, as the flames burnt the closer troopers left right and centre. Mai used her rifle and knives to finish off any ones left out or that survived, her precise strikes always hitting their mark.

Azula finished with a lighting bolt into the chest of a Leg'hrul field commander, when she heard a click of a rifle to her distant left. In her peripheral vision, she saw a single Kro'nogri trooper aiming right at her head with his assault rifle. She whirled to face him, ready to try to dodge on instinct. Then, before he inevitably pulled the trigger, a knife penetrated his visor, embedding itself deep in his forehead, the vibro-blade cutting through the glass and skin like scissors.

Off to the side, Mai's face betrayed little emotion as she acknowledged another kill.

Azula was deeply surprised. The very person she had to work with, who among her former pair of friends was most hostile, saved her life. However, there was little time for thank you's, as both girls were suddenly seized around the waists by a dark tendril, and quickly pulled back to Skywarp.

As he reeled in Azula and Mai, Xale shouted to the other two seekers: "Alright! Skywarp's ready to go! Get down here and we'll go with him through the space bridge!"

As Thundercracker ran over, Starscream flew back down to the now cratered highway bridge, sending a last command to the hacked heavy gunship to destroy all hostiles for the next 5 minutes, then land somewhere.

The energon was built to maximum in his body, and Skywarp was vibrating by the time all 3 humans were touching him along with his 2 brothers laying servos on his shoulder wings. With a brief, brighter burst of blue light, all 6 disappeared.

As they disappeared, the Alliance troopers immediately realized they had failed, their stunned stupor broken by the hacked Alliance heavy gunship beginning to mow them down.

The call went out to call in all available reinforcements, to invade the whole planet as they were with Pandora.

In the bunker, Lanver had been patched up, his arm now bandaged and healing quickly with the skin gel. Ty Lee was nearby, concerned for him, having suffered only a few bruises herself.

The bunker was less hectic, as the Alliance had suddenly stopped advancing and were more busy cementing their positions, not advancing, but refusing to retreat. As Zuko and Toph stood by the bunker edge, near a few other mechs, femmes and organics, a sight in the centre of the bunker grounds, in a safe zone, explained the Alliance's sudden change in strategy.

On the ground, 6 shapes flew into existence with flashes of blue, 3 of them human, the other 3 were seekers. Landing roughly from the jump, Azula and Mai rolled to recover, landing knees first in the 'courtyard'. Nearby, Thundercracker grunted out loud as he landed on his back, his wings dented slightly from the fall. Just near him, Skywarp stood up quickly, towering over the male human in the organic black and red bodysuit. The last individual was a seeker, a beige coloured and black tattooed seeker, Starscream.

As he laid his scarlet optics on the bunker, and the mechs swarming out to meet them, Starscream turned to his trine brother: "Well done Skywarp. The Matrix is safe for now."

A yellow and black mech ran out, and addressed them in a british, buzzing tone: "Is the Matrix safe? Do you have it?"

"Yes, the male human, Xale, is carrying it now." Said Skywarp, his face gleeful from his success. Indeed, as he said this, said human was standing up, grumbling to himself as he reached into his back container for said item.

Behind Bumblebee, 2 mechs flanked him, a 17 foot, silver and blue optics mech name Trion, and a streamlined, lanky red mech with two large twin arm blades, Mirage. As Xale revealed the Matrix from his back, Trion finally recognized Xale as the one who was taken in at Ba Sing Seh, and also as the one who attacked him and Sru'sky with a female counterpart in a KI surprise attack on Feresil.

"You!" Hissed Trion. Xale, looking like he'd been caught stealing from a cookie jar, Matrix still in hand, simply stated as Trion started towards him: "Fuck my life."

Before Trion could do anything rash, or permanent, Starscream intervened, holding the shorter mech off with a servo holding his head, and explaining quickly Xale's side of the story, and his role in protecting the Matrix. Thankfully, unlike with Alex, Trion had not been psychologically harmed by Xale, just physically, and this change in faction, and Xale's hand in saving the Matrix, made him respect the former assassin. Still, the fact that Xale turned out to be a very mildly altered clone of Alex was unnerving, combined with his two female companions, a slightly psychotic pyrokinetic girl, and an equally dangerous knife specialist.

As explanations finished, Mai looked around worriedly, and asked: "Where's Zuko? He's a firebender like Azula, have you seen him?"

Mirage, the red blade mech, remembered the name: "Oh yes, the burnt human. He's in the medical bunker with 3 of his companions, one is a black haired human female, and the other two are uncontrolled slave units, both human."

Xale understood, and said: "Zuko and Toph must have found Lanver and Ty Lee. We've done our part, might as well regroup and decide our next course of action."

Before they could set off though, Trion held out his servo, wiggling his silver claws as he asked: "Please relinquish the Matrix. It is not that we don't trust you, but I can take it to the bunker's chief, to place in a secure holding cell, while we call for backup."

Xale practically threw the Matrix into his hand, exclaiming: "Take it, that thing almost got me killed today!" Indeed, the scorch marks where a few stray plasma shots had hit his organic looking armour reinforced his complaint.

Walking into the bunker, Xale, Azula and Mai quickly took note of the mechs, femmes and organics situated in varying states. Quite a number were in organic and cybertronian medical beds, drip and energon feeds connected to them. Others were rearming and resupplying, while the officers and commanders were stationed by mobile control centres, discussing the next stages of attack.

They had been directed to where their four fellow humans were, and an idle conversation had engaged between the three, regarding their actions, and their unexpected help.

"Nice job with the heavy gunship. That thing really saved us a lot of skin before we jumped here. Good thing you were there to get rid of all on board before Starscream took control." Commented Xale, as he walked alongside Azula, a respectful look on his face as he towered over her, himself 6 foot 6, and her at 5 foot 10. Mai was 6 foot exactly.

Azula smiled, and to herself she was elated. She had no recollection of the last time anyone congratulated her truly for something she had accomplished on her own. Her father, may he stay dead, had always done nothing but point out flaws, never saying she did a good job. It was a nice change.

A change that did not go unnoticed by Mai, who looked at Azula in her usual suspicious, but also interested way. Knowing Zuko was alive had quelled any stronger anxieties, and Mai had amusedly listened in on the exchange between the male clone and the former fire princess.

They were both alike, both had been raised to be tools, but had broken that somehow. Both were fearsome warriors, and yet Xale's cockiness was somewhat subdued around Azula only enough for it to be noticeable. Also, Xale was the only person who seemed to make Azula smile of her own accord consistently.

Up ahead, Mai saw a familiar flash of dark hair and burn, and saw Zuko and Toph stood beside Ty Lee, and a patched up Lanver, against a wall of the bunker.

"All right! The gang's all here!" Exclaimed Lanver, which earned him some pain as he raised his bad arm by accident, wincing as the deep scratches were stretched under his bandages. The stem cells were quickly healing the cuts, and would be done within a day, but they still hurt.

Zuko and Mai ran to meet one another, and pulled each other into a silent, strong embrace. Behind them, Azula and Xale approached, as did Ty Lee and Toph and Lanver.

As the royal couple parted, Xale looked at Lanver's shoulder and asked: "Leg'hrul claw marks? I take it that happened after you were freed?"

Ty Lee chipped in now: "Yeah. Two Leg'hrul attacked us, I took out one but the other tripped me with its tail. Lanver jumped on it to get its attention, but it flipped him onto the ground and pinned him down with its claws. That cute yellow and black robot, Bumblebee, blew the Leg'hrul off."

At the mention of his name, Bumblebee chirped and waved at Ty Lee, having made quick friends with the sociable girl. Ty lee eagerly returned the wave, while Mai looked at the slave network tubing connecting to her neck and torso. She asked concernedly: "Does that hurt? Can't you remove it?"

Lanver answered now: "No. A link like this, while the network is still active, is too dangerous to simply rip out. The feedback could kill us. We need to wait for the network to shut down until we can remove them. Other than that, its just like having a constant headache, and they itch a bit."

Ty Lee then looked at Azula, who had been standing some distance from the group. She ran up to her friend, and pulled her into a usual bone crushing hug: "I told you I'd meet you after this all Azula! And I heard about what you did to protect that Matrix thingy! You probably saved Xale and Mai with taking that gunship!"

"Damn right she did. Guess you owe her that at least. Give her a chance to prove herself, and she doesn't disappoint." Commented Xale, as he directed it mainly at Mai, Zuko and Toph.

With an apologetic look, Zuko spoke to Azula: "Thank you Azula. You helped Mai, and I'm grateful."

"Well brother, let's not make a habit of it." Commented Azula heartily. Xale rolled his eyes in amusement, and muttered: "Aand she's back."

Toph then exclaimed amusedly: "Hey guys? You know those 3 Behemoths that landed on this world? We don't need to worry about this bunker getting swarmed, cus one of them is having a lot of fun out there."

"Retreat! Fall back! Fall back!" Yelled a random Kro'nogri captain.

Between them and the massive bunker, a lone Behemoth, towering 50 metres tall, dwarfing even the largest of mechs, opened fire on the forwards lines of Alliance troopers and assault craft. Thankfully, Alex had given orders to only push back the alliance, only killing enough to stave off more opposition. He had said before the operation that he wanted to repel the attacks, not carry out a massacre.

The presence of a Behemoth, let alone 2 others nearby, was enough to send many of them alliance troopers fleeing outright. The UIP troopers had been scared by the appearance of these massive machines of war, but made no arguments when they began to massively push back the Alliance.

Since the battle of Ba Sing Seh, where 2 Behemoths had been destroyed, design changes had been quickly installed. Mainly defensive features were improved, with heavier armour and stronger defensive shielding being key, particularly against aerial or orbital attacks. Offensive armament was much the same, though it varied between Behemoths, as did decorative appearance.

This particular Behemoth was mainly metallic bronze in colour, and its primary weapons were 2 sets of heavy neutron beam cannons and 2 heavy laser cannon mounts, accompanied by a standard armament of missile and grenade launchers. In this case, the Behemoth was literally sweeping the Alliance forces back, the neutron beams and laser beams sweeping across the battlefield menacingly, more scaring them away, though catching many in their deadly line of sight. Organics exploded as the neutron beams vaporized every bit of water in their bodies, and armour on troops and vehicles was burnt away as the lasers ate into their structure

On the ground, Femme field captain Arcee wheeled to a stop on top of a ridge, overseeing the battlefield, and the Behemoth's 'scare' tactic, as she came to a stop on her single wheel base. She comm'd for the nearby troopers to watch for stragglers, and she looked on at the steadily easier battle.

She then thought back to the other battle simultaneously taking place: _I hope the defence is faring as well on Pandora._

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

In the stadium, warriors and beast combated fiercely.

Even against the force of a large Cybertronian, 2 armed Na'vi females, a well armed Predator, a single dark matter warrior female human, a waterbender and a general soldier, the Aree'lathor held its own. In the darkness of the stadium, the floodlights were off, and only the gradually clearing smoke revealing Polyphemus overhead gave any form of light to the battlefield. To the Na'vi this was helpful, as they had developed poorer night vision when compared to humans or predators. Now the beast was a silhouette in the night, and the fires of a few incendiary grenades illuminated the battleground for brief periods.

Unfortunately for Shockwave, due to his glowing optic and size, he was targeted more often by the beast. Again it charged, smashing aside the wall of ice Katara quickly erected to try and stop it. As the ice wall shattered, Katara squinted in the darkness, using her borrowed visor to see at night. She pulled the water, frozen or liquid, and sprayed it on the ground, breathing on it with a cold breath to freeze it on contact.

As the Aree'lathor came within 20 metres of Shockwave, it slipped over and fell on its belly on the suddenly appeared ice sheet. Screeching in pain, it slid into Shcokwave's legs, sending the mech tumbling off to the side as he semi avoided the collision.

The Aree'lathor stopped, and leapt to its feet, wincing visibly as the shots of plasma fire impacted its armour, synthetic or natural. Shockwave lined up a shot with his arm cannon, and as he brought his gun to bear, a lucky shot hit the creature in the eye. Blood spurted from the wound, as one of its 2 left eyes was blown apart by the blast. The creature bellowed in rage and agony, and went on a rampage, smashing obstacles and the ground, its tongue lashing around itself wildly.

Before Shockwave could squeeze off a blast, the tongue swiped Sokka out of the way, catching his side and sending him flying for 10 feet, to land heavily on the ground. Grazed, badly hurt and bruised, Sokka rolled in panic as the Aree'lathor blindly charged over him, the 12 metre high, 24 metre long creature stomping over him. He pulled out his sword, a vibro blade, and slashed at the rear left heel of the beast.

The creature stumbled at the slice, a limp now visible in its step. Beside Sokka, Lexa flew down and fired off a quick grenade shot, with it detonating painfully near the wounded eye. Blinded temporarily, the creature failed to see Lexa whisk Sokka away from the battle, and drop him in the grandstands to see to his injuries. Sru'sky followed on the ground, firing distraction burst fire at the creature as she went. Her medical expertise would be useful here.

She arrived as Lexa had propped up Sokka, who was visibly wincing from the pain. His left arm, not his sword arm, was bent at an awkward angle. Not broken, but it looked painful. As Sru'sky knelt down, she carefully touched the arm, which caused Sokka to scream out loud. The poor sight of the arm told the rest.

"Dislocated arm. We need to put it back in place. Hold him, I'll put it back." As Sru'sky instructed Lexa, the female cloen seized a hold of Sokka's back neck and good shoulder, holding on tight, using dark matter to secure the boy's ankles as well. A quick pull, an agonizing shriek, and release, and the arm was back in place.

Sru'sky pulled out her medical kit, one taken from a UIP bunker from earlier. She pulled out some medical gel, and pulled off the sleeve and arm of Sokka's armour, and applied it to the arm. The anaesthetic in the gel began to seep into the skin immediately, soothing the pain.

Standing up, Sru'sky declared: "You're in no condition to fight now. That arm needs to heal. Stay here." Stubbornly, Sokka tried to move the arm, but gasped in pain as he felt the torn muscle fibres. Dejectedly, he sat down, and as Sru'sky ran off and Lexa took off, he took to watching the battle intently, as Suki teamed up with Quirinth to attack the creature on the sides of the head, hurling grenades, plasma bursts and even knives at it. Shockwave provided fire support, firing occasional high energy shots, though they seemed to simply ripple on the armour. Firi'sry had been standing by Shockwave, conversing tactics, using her hunting skills to try and find the creature's weak spot.

On the other side of the stadium, Sokka noticed Alex having a conversation with a Lag'hrul, who looked to be a field commander by his rankings. A tense conversation, hence the blades and guns at the ready.

"Seeing as my pet is keeping your allies and charges busy, I figure we may as well have a civilized conversation." Commented Kirth. Alex, though his blades were lowered, was suspicious, though perplexed by the Leg'hrul's civility. Looking over at the Aree'lathor, Alex stated half amusedly: "That's not a pet, that's a monster."

"A monster perhaps, but a loyal and well behaved monster. She and I have been with each other for 20 years now, I found her when she was quite young, as part of a carnival animal show. She and I bonded, and we have found used for each other. I called her Zirleth, it means 'loyal demon' in Leg'hrul dialect."

"But enough about my pet. I came to talk with you before my orders force me to combat you. If anything, since our first encounter over Rothrian 4 and a half years before, and our subsequent indirect conflicts, I have always been fascinated in studying those who have bested me somehow, to rectify the errors I made those times if any."

Alex was interested, and asked: "Rothrian, the first true battle of the war? I know, I blew up that destroyer with a well placed shot, and the close formation of the alliance fleet caused them severe damage when it blew." Shaking his head in disappointment, Kirth commented: "Yes. I was the overall fleet commander that day. I was in favour of an open formation, but my superiors ordered a tight formation to concentrate firepower."

Alex then remembered the reports: "I know who you are! You're Commander Kirth, you were at Rothrian and 8 other battles in the war before I defected to the false KI branch! Why are you here?"

Smiling, Kirth opened his wings in gesture: "Yes. I am indeed Commander Kirth. Born in 2856, making me 44 this year. I served loyally in the Alliance Navy and army with distinction since 2876, becoming a fleet commander after just 4 years officer service in 2880. I accomplished many internal fleet affairs, and since the war's outbreak have carried out many successful victories or retreats for the alliance militia. But who am I to boast, when it is also you who had such a considerable, albeit shorter reputation."

Shrugging, Alex said: "Doing what I can with what I got." He then unfolded his swords, but did not raise them: "Now, why did you come here, 'cause if I knew you wished for a friendly chat, I'd have arranged a better setting."

"It was better before you fired that round." Commented Kirth, as he slowly readied his blades. Laughing, Alex sheepishly commented: "Yeah. Those snipers of yours were good. I don't think I got all of them though, there are still some buried under rubble. No danger from them, so I see no reason to hunt them."

"I'll be sure to recover them. I see no need to waste perfectly good troopers, on either side of battle. I try to make my victories as quick and clean as possible, I detest massacres." Commented Kirth. Then, with distaste, he commented: "It is not the only thing about this operation I have voiced complaints about. Those slave units are abominations, why enslave free people when more troopers or mechs could do?"

Now Alex was truly interested. Here was a Leg'hrul who held a lot of influence, yet did not agree with all the Alliance's methods: "If you have such complaints, why do you take part? From what I learnt about this, you're also the second in command of the whole operation after Kal'sik."

"I joined the Alliance military before the ascension of the newest branch of leadership. The Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri joint monarchies both underwent changes within a year, and their leaders and councils adopted more aggressive tactics, rather Xenophobic tactics. I follow my orders, even if I do not agree with them."

"If you don't agree, then make a stand? I've been in the Alliance, indirectly, and I also know of the plight of the average citizens. This war is destroying not just the UIP, but the Alliance too. All this operation will do is shatter the UIP and likely shatter the Alliance's economy and stability."

"Kal'sik is assertive, he is blindingly loyal to the Alliance council, and is in direct contact with them constantly. He ordered me to stop you at any cost, to prevent you from leading our forces, and so I shall."

Smiling, now bearing his sharp teeth, the light blue and white Leg'hrul said: "He did not specifically say he ordered me to kill you though. I wish to see your full potential anyway." Knives extended in an instant from his hands, just barely glinting in the red glow of Alex's plasma blades. In his hands he also quickly extended an electro sword, which also doubled as an extendable double ended blade staff.

Beyond, the Aree'lathor roared in anger, and the Leg'hrul charged Alex, using a dark matter hammer swipe to smack his assault rifle arm away. His electrostaff arced downwards, and Alex's left arm sword met it, the electric and plasma fields clashing, holding each other dangerously. White met red, a cascade of colour, and the lethal dance began.

As the two clashed, the first dawn light of Alpha Centuari A finally began to shine through, just beginning to lighten the smoke blackened night sky.

By now the Aree'lathor was engaging in hit and run missions, staying close enough to stop Shockwave getting a good enough aim, but far enough and quick enough to stay out of many other attacks.

The fight had been long and arduous, and among the combatants, only Lexa, Katara, Sru'sky, Quirinth and Shockwave were left. Suki had suffered a broken wrist when the beast caught her with a glancing blow with a swipe of its front paw, sending her crashing into the stadium pitch walls. Firi'sry had been badly cut by the creature's tongue, the barbs on it not having quite snagged on, but cutting the skin on her exposed arms and legs badly. Even in the mild combat gear protecting her upper legs, torso and upper arms, she had taken a considerable beating.

Now, Suki and Firi'sry had joined Sokka in the stadium, watching the battle with anticipation. Though they were less, the creature was weakened, and it showed signs more of defending itself while it healed, warding off, not fully intending to kill.

A blast of plasma fire from further afield drew the three's attention. What Sokka had noticed earlier had escalated now. The Leg'hrul commander had openly engaged Alex in combat, using a wide variety of blades and gunfire between each other. The Leg'hrul was more fluid, more dynamic in his attacks, a more seasoned fighter. Alex was more brutal, direct and aggressive, but calculating. The Leg'hrul had experience on his side, whereas Alex had better physical characteristics.

Kirth jabbed at Alex, who sidestepped the electro-sword, and grabbed the Leg'hrul's wing roughly. Twisting, Kirth swiped his free hand at Alex's face, the knives just missing his neck as Alex ducked and rolled away. As Alex recovered, Kirth aimed his talons, and using small attached launchers, 2 for each non thumb talon, he fired a volley of 4 knife projectiles at the human. Acting fast, a dark wall leapt up between the knives and Alex, the blades thudding into them and stopping abruptly. Dismissing the dark wall, Alex swung his own left sword at the Leg'hrul, who leapt and twisted in mid air, his wing clipping Alex's left arm with a single blade, deeply scratching the armour.

Kirth landed, swinging around for another swipe, but he suddenly felt a cold grip, and with a enraged bellow, Alex launched Kirth high into the air, straight towards the ruined section of the stadium, carried in a literal blast of dark matter. In mid air, Kirth extended his wings, and used his dark matter to increase his wingspan. With a thud, he landed painfully on the stadium rubble, stumbling. Whipping around, Kirth pulled out a high velocity grenade launcher, and fired.

As if on instinct, Alex leapt to the side, ducking as the grenade soared near his head, to detonate 40 metres behind him. He brought his assault rifle out, and fired a long burst at the Leg'hrul. Kirth reacted with his own shield of dark matter, and took flight, his wings and a quick blast a boost only turbofan pack launching him overhead, his white silhouette visible to all. From above, another 2 grenades flew at high speed.

Alex leapt into the air, his mechanical limbs and a dark matter launch pillar hurling him into the air, rolling to dodge the grenades as he did. His own turbofan pack came online, and Alex flew like a bee out of hell straight towards the Leg'hrul.

As a matador would to a bull, Kirth spun in midair, his sword blade meeting Alex's right sword as he rocketed past, clashing loudly. Alex flew to a stop in midair, hovering level with Kirth, 80 metres above the ground, just 10 metres between them.

While Kirth had been smiling moments before, as Alex raised his right arm, that smile vanished. Folding in his wings and boosting his turbofan pack's power, Kirth plummeted, and zoomed underneath as Alex sprayed the air behind him with plasma fire. Flying underneath, Kirth launched a dark tendril, wrapping it tightly around Alex's ankle. Before the human could react, Kirth shot down, dragging the human with him. Before a collision with the stadium ground, Kirth pulled up, skimming the ruined turf with his lower talons.

As Kirth levelled out, Alex ploughed feet first into the ground. Upon impact, Kirth's dark tendril released, and Alex's legs crumpled, the crash denting the armour of his legs and mechanical skeletal structure. Rolling over on the ground, he eventually halted. Meanwhile, Kirth had flown down to the ground, standing expectantly at the downed human, stealing glances at his fiercely fighting pet.

Peeling himself off the ground, Alex pulled himself up, his legs dented, but not hampered at all. He rose to his feet, holding his swords ready, his assault rifle, railgun, arc caster and missile launcher ready. However, Alex had a few more tricks up his sleeve, including some weapons he had not used in a long time.

Firi'sry did not know what to think. Alex, the human boy she had raised as her own, the one who did deeds that made her proud beyond words, and who committed such wrongs under an apparently corrupted idealism, culminating in the torture and murder of Quirinth and her mate, H'nuptec, respectively. She did not know whether to feel anger or sadness. And yet, she found herself in awe.

Here, she could see just the kind of person Alex had become on this path he had undertaken. He had set himself aside, putting all others before himself, even when his methods and ideals were twisted. Only those few bouts of revenge he administered were his more selfish actions, and he was not even thinking clearly at all when he did them. He had been corrupted by the KI, an Alliance branch, and had been forced even deeper into their grasp when the UIP denounced him. And yet, in spite of his treachery to both sides, here today, he was fighting for freedom and justice, in the face of those he fought for likely despising him.

Deep down, Firi'sry saw a trace of the scared, weak feeling human boy she had raised. Ever since he was born he had felt weak, she had known this, and as such it was easy to see that he would seek power to not be weak. The attractiveness of the military, and the militant freedom the KI offered, all seemed to match Alex's desires. And the result, Alex had achieved combat capabilities unlike anything Firi'sry had ever seen, which was a source of pride and fear. Alex had already used this power for great evil, what was stopping him from further doing so.

In the case of both adoptive mother and son, they realized that in the case of Kirth, a seasoned warrior and leader, and a truly adept dark matter warrior, Alex had met his match at last. Every time Alex had been defeated, he had been outnumbered. This time, Alex was tied for strength against a single individual.

**Varya-6 station control centre.**

"I want him dead! NOW!" Yelled Kal'sik.

"Sir, the infiltrators have rallied slaves to defend the AI core. We can't get them!"

"Then kill their overall leaders! That human has caused too much trouble for the Alliance! I want a missile strike to his location immediately!"

"But sir, what about Commander Kirth? He's in close combat with the human!"

"I do not care! I want that human dead, and if that righteous old battle hawk Kirth is taken down in crossfire, so be it. I have grown tired of his consistent protests to our methods and goals, as has the monarchy council. His death shall be a necessary, but not entirely unwelcome loss."

A silence followed, as the Kro'nogri technicians soaked in their operations leader's words. He was willing to kill his second in command to finish off the leader of the former KI forces that had overturned the slaves? Was he truly that powerhungry?

Reluctantly, knowing he could face execution for insubordination, the Kro'nogri officer said: "Very well. We shall use Kirth's beacon to lock onto the signal the human commander gives off. What of the other leaders/"

"All but one of the other leaders are of no concern. The clones are worthless, simply malfunctioned tools, and the robot infiltrator is easy enough to deal with. The mercenary is loyal to his payer, but Norstith is another issue. We warned him of the consequences should he disobey us. He thought that dying and moving to a new, albeit robotic form could gain his family's freedom, where he could then take us down? Bad mistake. I want a team of assassins dispatched to his family's returned home location within the next 2 hours. He shall learn the penalty of disobedience."

Kal'sik turned on his heel, and walked out of the control room. Inside, the controllers were shocked, not knowing just how ruthless their leader was. And the fact that he was declared a 'model' military leader by the monarchy council? What was the Alliance coming to?

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

In the midst of a losing fight for the Alliance, a pair of Behemoths swept all Alliance forces back, or obliterated them outright. These two, like all upgraded Behemoths, specialized in intimidation appearance, and weapons. The first was mainly silver and dark red patterned, and sported spikes along its body, revealing themselves to be missile and rocket pods. The second was a specialist in concussion shots, its footsteps causing much larger rumbles than normal, and concussive blasts from the numerous weapons banks broke bones or bruised on impact. All of these two monsters' specialities, all in compliment with their standard armoury of heavy shields, an on board squad of robots, heavy armour, laser and missile hard points and even back rockets for the rise and fall to and from orbit.

One alliance bomber craft, on route to cover a platoon's retreat, received new orders to pursue a high profile target via a less priority target beacon. Speeding off, the retreating craft was noticed by a robot commando escorting the Behemoths and a company of battle tanks. It comm'd Alex, giving a moderate alert warning for a possible threat from a bomber strike.

A single knife projectile shot from Kirth's talons, another of a seemingly endless barrage of them. Twisting, the knife barely missed Alex's ear, the hum of the vibro blade echoing as it passed by.

Whipping back, the human thrust out with his right sword, which Kirth easily blocked. Swinging his left sword around, Alex's right arm was moved by Kirth pressing the sword to intercept this blade too. Both of his blades now locked with Kirth's electro staff, the Leg'hrul placed weight in rapidly, flooring the locked weapons. Jumping up, the Leg'hrul grasped onto Alex's shoulders, the talons scratching his body armour there, and he launched himself into the air, flying high up to land on the upper part of the stadium, on the same side Firi'sry, Sokka and Suki now resided.

Not one to be outsmarted, Alex leapt up, turbofan roaring, and he fired a single left arm missile shot, the guided projectiles rocketing towards Kirth as Alex closed in. On the upper stadium, Kirth fired a large mass of dark matter, impacting the missile prematurely, detonating it. Readying his stance once again, he raised his weapon and plasma rifle as Alex landed on the stadium stand roof, guns firing.

Fire was exchanged, blades met and knives were thrown or launched on both sides, all enhanced or backed up by dark matter mobility, attacks or defence. Both were masters in their own ways. Kirth was more experienced, having had more time to experiment with dark matter, whereas Alex took inspiration from the four bending arts of Solaris's Earth nations. For the human, the dark matter tendril attacks blended well with the octopus type form of waterbending, as he manipulated the dark matter he had to form a shape strikingly similar to the simultaneously offensive and defensive form.

For 6 minutes the Alliance 2nd in command of operations and the former KI forces leader fought savagely, never giving an inch. However, both were not fully keen to kill each other just yet. They tested each other, seeing their strengths, weaknesses, tactics and skill. They were not out to kill, rather, to distract one another from using their leadership skills to make their forces more effective. Like equals, they were locked in combat, with neither side on top of another.

That did not necessarily mean that threats outside their battle did not exist though.

Now, both combatants were tired and battered, even with Alex's mechanical limbs, and Kirth's cleverly disguised exoskeletal enhancer kit. Panting, Alex stood strong, staring into the yellow avian eyes, the eyes of whom Alex had seemed to initially fear, but now respected, admired, and saw as an adversary to maintain. The same could be said for Kirth, who locked onto Alex's unusual crimson eyes with respectful spite.

Down below, Firi'sry saw the whole fight, her heart racing in anticipation. Regardless of past deeds, Alex had helped them gain safe passage, and with the creature now beginning to retreat, wounded in a knee and an eye, the fight looked to be ending soon. She hoped that for everyone's safety, Alex was victorious.

A roar of engines echoed from miles away, and Firi'sry, Sokka, Suki, and all the combatants in the stadium, Zirleth the Aree'lathor included, looked up at the distant Alliance bomber, and the twin streaks of white smoke fired from it. The trails flew at alarming speeds, straight towards the upper stadium, on the side where the recovery group was, aimed at the rooftops.

Blades now locked, Alex pressed hard, but faltered when he saw Kirth's face pale, as he saw a sight off to the left. Looking to his right, Alex lost all strength in his arms.

Just 3 seconds from impact with them were 2 high explosive missiles.

Desperate for any hope of survival, any hope at all, Alex dragged Kirth, throwing him forwards, over the edge of the other side of the stadium. Alex did not want Kirth to die, he had not ordered the attack, and those were alliance missiles from a bomber, no one deserved to die in such a treacherous manner. As Alex leapt off just 2 metres from the Leg'hrul, he, and Kirth at the same time, formed a large wall of dark matter between them and the missile.

Even so, Kirth's face was one of shock, and fear. Alex was fearful, not wanting to be dead after coming so far, having lost so much already to this mission.

The blasts were large, but quick. From below, a panicked voice, Alex did not know who, yelled out a desperate 'NO!'

He did not care who it was at this point, he was too intent on surviving this likely fatal scenario.

Below, the twin missiles blew rubble around, the 500 lb equivalent warheads blasting a massive chunk from the roof remnants, cascading rubble down over Sokka, Suki and Firi'sry. Or at least, it would have.

During the time when everyone watched the missiles, Aang had swooped into the stadium on his glider, and saw immediately that he could not help Alex, but he could save these people in time. In the dark, Aang lit the way with a blast of fire, and as the missiles detonated, Aang was ready to earthbend the rubble avalanche away.

As the very early dawn light appeared, the light of Polythemus and its moons mixing with Alpha Centuari A's sunlight, the dust form the missiles vanished. Below, Firi'sry watched as Aang moved the rocks almost effortlessly though the air, slowly moving them out of the way of the Na'vi woman and his two married friends.

In the stadium, the fight had been halted. The violent disappearance of her master had caused the Aree'lathor, Zirleth, to emit what sounded like a panicked roar, and scramble up the now even more ruined side of the stadium, 80 metres from where the Avatar and his saved people waited. The massive animal leapt to the ground outside the stadium, and began to search, smelling for anything suspicious.

In the bluish light, the stadium was quiet, even the echoes of distant fighting seemed quelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 13: Dissention and final stage.**

**6th May 2900, late night.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine**

5 minutes since the Aree'lathor had fled, since the missile strike that claimed Alex and the Leg'hrul commander in the blast.

In the wake of the respite, Lexa had radioed the comms network of the former KI forces, confirming that the missiles were an alliance strike. Aang, using his earth and metal bending, made short work of the sealed doors. Ripping them apart, the way was clear on the other side, the dead slave units, Mir'minsk included, having reached the UIP holding point by now.

Back, the others recovered. Shockwave surveyed with his one red optic the damage his armour had taken, noting the scratches and dents all over. At one point the massive, 50 foot tall and 130 foot long beast had bitten his gun arm, and luckily, the weapon was relatively unharmed. Still, the mech was careful not to risk using it until a diagnostic of its status was finished.

Sokka's left arm was still in considerable pain, the quick replacement of the joint meant he would have full use of it within a month. Suki's wrist was now strapped to her side with a makeshift arm brace, and would be easily healed. Both were sitting with each other, holding each other close, husband and wife, offering relief.

Katara and Quirinth had taken beatings, mainly from fragments thrown up from the Aree'lathor's rampage. Cuts and bruises, other than that, they were fine. One of Quirinth's mandibles had been fractured slightly, though she bore the pain reasonably. Sru'sky had been winded when the beast had whirled around, the tail, thankfully the blunt end, smacking her into the ground a considerable distance away. She was bruised, but otherwise fine.

Firi'sry's cuts on her arms and leg were healing with the medical gel, and had it not been for Aang's intervention, she, Sokka and Suki would have likely suffered from the impact of the debris.

Firi'sry looked up at the blasted chunk of stadium roof. Before the missiles detonated, Firi'sry had been gripped by panic and fear, and had found herself screaming in disbelief as the missiles impacted. She had seen Alex's, and the Leg'hrul's fear, and had seen them turn tail and run, with Alex actually helping the Leg'hrul. It was one thing hearing about the things that one's child was involved in with combat, but seeing her adopted son be consumed by such an explosion in person, was different.

Footsteps, and Sru'sky walked up beside her mother. The two women, normally standing with their 10 feet of height in a proud, regal manner, were slumped visibly in exhaustion and shock. Firi'sry stated sadly: "He tried to help us."

Agreeing somewhat, Sru'sky noted: "He wronged us. But now I see we wronged him originally. He was trying to make things right today, and now this." She gestured at the stadium roof. It was then that Quirinth came up to them, and commented softly: "I was terrible to him. I killed him, I spoke to him with nothing but contempt today, after he helped us, after everything the Alliance forced him to do, after he had one of his, my friends, who stayed loyal to him, die in front of him, in his arms."

Lexa saw this conversation, and walked over, her footsteps cracking on the broken concrete alerting them to her presence. As they saw her, they were interested in what Alex's ally was coming to talk to them about. Sru'sky was alert and on guard, but they all knew this was simply due to their past encounter, where Lexa attacked Sru'sky on orders with Xale against Trion.

Lexa spoke: "I got to know Alex in the brief time I served with him. I know about what he thought of all of you. In your case Quirinth, he constantly said he was driven by a urge to, as he put it, 'rob you of the months you stole from me'." She quoted with her fingers. At Quirinth's morbid expression, Lexa tried to consolidate: "He was ordered to kill you actually, since you were snooping around the KI operations history and plans. He saved you, he said that you were tortured, but at least you lived He did say that he never intended to kill you. I myself saw your comatose form once or twice myself. He was careful to keep you alive. In fact, he traded your body for his old body because he wanted to keep his old body as a memorial to what he's sacrificed for his beliefs, and to return you to your friends as a gesture of good will. He was resurrected among people who wanted to use him, he wanted you to wake up among people who cared about you."

At this, Quirinth was truly humbled. Although she could never completely forgive Alex for the actual torture she was put through by him, she understood his reasons, twisted by madness as they were. His sparing of her life, albeit at the cost of months of comatose time, and the fact that he had apparently handled her inflicted 'condition' with such care showed he was not completely turned. Sru'sky laid a large hand on Quirinth's armoured shoulder, a tear going down her blue cheek as she recalled the memories of the day of Quirinth's return. Firi'sry asked carefully: "Why though? Why did he do what he did, in front of me, to Eywa, to my mate?"

At the sight of Firi'sry, Lexa began to see flashes of distant memories, some slightly fuzzy, but still accurate. These were not memories of her own though.

When Lexa and Xale were conceived, the memories of Alex up to his death were implanted into their minds. Memories, not personalities. Like accurate dreams, much of the knowledge of the world outside was in the twins' grasp before they were released. They learnt from Alex's collective knowledge he accumulated. That included personal memories. The memories of H'nuptec came to Lexa.

She answered honestly: "In the case of Eywa, as we said before, he was ordered to send the electrical shock through as a way to test for what the Alliance ultimately wanted to do today. They wanted to transmit a frequency to convert all animals and Na'vi on Pandora to Alliance servitude, like the slave units you saw before, although they would be just as mortal as anyone else. Alex was sent to test the theory of transmission. The reason he did it was since he felt disheartened by Eywa when he was growing up, deeply disconnected, and never able to be a part of it like the others in his tribe. The myths he heard growing up that seemed to exclude his kind, combined with his madness then, made him resent Eywa, hate her."

Unfortunately, both Sru'sky and Firi'sry knew this was somewhat true. Alex had displayed contempt of some kind when Eywa was mentioned, as if it were something off limits to him. Combined with growing up thinking he was weak, and his isolation for 10 years, and things began to add up, the madness catalyst only worsening it.

With this, Firi'sry was beginning to see the reasoning as to why Alex committed himself to killing H'nuptec. Firi'sry spoke aloud, sadness clear in her voice: "I see now why Alex may have killed H'nuptec."

"Before you explain-" Interrupted Lexa: "Alex was ordered to drop off Quirinth's body, and perform the electrical tests on Eywa, nothing more. His murder of your mate was entirely his own choice. His own, mad, twisted illogical choice."

Firi'sry was now in tears again, and she had expected this. H'nuptec was of no strategic concern to Alex, unlike Quirinth had been to the KI for snooping around. She realized: "H'nuptec was not the perfect mate, I can see this. I suppose he was slightly disappointed that Alex was human, he knew well of their history initially with our race, and he always held a slight prejudice for them, though not too much. He seemed to favour Sru'sky, and that, and the fact he was viewed by others and himself as weak, drove him to gain strength. He must have remembered everything that H'nuptec may have wronged him by, and snapped. Everything he said afterwards, before he left, was true."

Now Firi'sry was morbid. Sru'sky understood the pain, and now all three of Alex's friends and family were much more enlightened with their human ally. He had been wronged, he had blindly pursued vengeance, and he had tried to run when things got out of hand. Then, he did what he needed to do, and sacrificed himself to destroy the KI fleet, and now he had led an invasion army to save Pandora and Cybertron.

And now he was gone, probably dead from the blast or the impact.

Lexa called aloud to Shockwave: "Hey. I'm going to lead the others to the safe zone. Alex is still alive, but I can't get a fix on his signal, too much interference! Watch out for that monster and the Leg'hrul, if he's still kicking!"

"Understood, I shall locate the human. He owes me finding Kal'sik." Transforming, Shockwave rocketed into the air, his purple and dark silver attack craft gaining height fast. As Lexa turned back, she explained to the astonished faces of all present: "What? Me and Shockwave have beacons on everyone. If Alex was dead, I'd know. He's alive, I just can't find him. Besides, I need to get you to the UIP safe zone, just another 2 miles."

As they set off, the pace at the slowest person's, conversation was less morbid in the knowledge that Alex was still kicking. Quirinth, feeling less hostile now towards Alex, commented aloud: "You have to admit, that kid just refuses to die easily. I can never forgive myself for what I did to him Iegris, but I'm jus saying."

Lexa laughed heartily, ignoring the brief memory flashes of the collapsing building, mutilating the shoulder when he still thought he could escape. She said: "I was there when he took out the KI fleet and himself. You killed him by trapping him on a collapsing building he did himself. Do you know what he did to earn him his second death?"

"What did he do?" asked Sru'sky, as she helped her mother walk. Shaking her head, Lexa finished: "He blew the core of that dreadnought, the Emancipator, the one that was at Mars once. The whole ship blew up, all of it. In seconds the entire KI fleet was gone, literally obliterated. Nothing was left. Of course, Alex had his mind transferred out moments before that happened. He was transferred into a body he'd made ready long before, after only a week, much to short for any kind of madness to set in."

"Wow, and I thought Sokka had a flair for dramatics." Commented Katara.

"Hey, no fair, you can't poke fun at the cripple!"

Dust, soot, and smoke.

These odours filtered through his mask's olfactory filters. Testing his mechanical arms and legs, he found no faults. All systems seemed fine, armour was quite dented though, the dark matter 'cushion' had saved him.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here. I try to help a group to freedom, I get shot. It's like the Fire rebel HQ prison all over again." Said Alex grumpily to himself, as he hoisted himself up. "Now where the hell am I?"

Alex had landed in a ruined section of underground corridors, an underground service section for visitors to stadium events, exposed by the craters and debris fall. Holes in the roof exposed the clearing, lighting night sky, and shop stalls and services of the stadium were all around. Advertisements were all around, shops lay in ruins, and surprisingly little blood was about.

His metallic footsteps echoing, Alex stepped lightly, knowing Kirth was likely here, alive. A dark matter user stood much less chance of dying from a fall like that, after already surviving a missile strike.

Then, as Alex stepped forwards, he saw, and heard, two different things. He saw a wing, light blue and white, with red tips, sticking out, slumped over a rubble pile. From above and behind, Alex heard a low, rumbling growl, something breathing slowly, and very heavily.

Turning very slowly, Alex barely glimpsed the massive creature's head as it swatted him aside with the side of its skull, not hard enough to break bones, but hard enough to send him into a nearby wall. Winded, again, Alex keeled over, and watched as the absolutely enormous creature dipped its head further into the opening, its front paws and talons digging itself further in, with surprising delicacy.

In front of him, Zirleth, the female Aree'lathor, a 50 foot tall and 130 foot long monster of reptilian and mammalian characteristics, gently dug out the Leg'hrul with the edges of its mouth. Snorting gently, the creature nudged the bipedal avian gently. A groan, and Kirth's eyes opened.

He recoiled in shock at the sight of Zirleth, but soon became relieved. He pulled himself up, and laid a thankful hand on the creature's massive snout. He became concerned at the bloody mess of one of Zirleth's four eyes, and muttered aloud: "Girl, those people did bad damage to you. You need to be more careful."

The creature snorted gently, nudging the avian with gentle affection, the force not harming the Leg'hrul at all. The creature noticed Alex off to the side, and growled slowly. Seeing this, Alex declared aloud, in panic: "Hey! I just woke up literally seconds ago, alright!"

"Zirleth. Leave him, for now." Ordered Kirth. The Aree'lathor was apparently grumpy at this, and opted to climb back up the hole she had dug, to stay on the ground surrounding the crater and revealed shop tunnel.

"Well trained, she is." Commented Alex. Kirth was still mildly shocked, and muttered aloud: "Those missiles were alliance. Why would they fire when I was so close by? I'm the second in command!"

Shaking his head, Alex said: "They wanted me. They fired those missiles at me mainly, but they used your coordinates, knowing you were in close combat with me. They used your mission requirements as a way to get to me. You were bait, I was the prey."

"Those bastards! No, only one of them, Kal'sik! Only he would be ruthless enough to sacrifice his XO to get something, or get rid of something! Model Alliance leader, my ass!" Yelled Kirth. Alex pointed out: "Your not the only one who's been used by the Aliiance then. You know enough about me to know I was effectively corrupted to serve the alliance under false belief. You originally served the Alliance before this newer, less tolerant leadership branch came into being. And now you are being victimized to help their goals. Not much for respect for accomplished individuals huh?"

Alex's words hit home. Kirth was at a loss. He had lost his elite squad, though that was Alex's doing in self defence, not treachery at all. He had been almost killed not by Alex, but by his very commander, Kal'sik. The there was the slave horde testing part of this entire invasion plan, and then the plan to attempt to seize a form of slave control of the Pandoran and Cybetronain lifeforms by exploiting their closely interlinked ecosystems. These atrocities were not what the greatness of the Leg'hrul/Kro'nogir alliance had been originally established for 20 years ago. Something had gone wrong when the new leadership council emerged.

"I want the Alliance to be strong, but I do not want them tarnished in reputation by this operation. From how I see it now, this is a losing battle for us, except that Kal'sik is too stubborn to quit. I concede defeat, so I say this, I shall return, and I shall attempt to stop the assault."

Now Alex was stunned. He asked: "Hang on. You're pulling out? No tricks, no backstabbings?"

Shaking his head, Kirth replied respectfully: "I know when we are beaten. I was forced to work under the command of one less skilled then me, who underestimated his opponents. I shall therefore try and make this into something you tried to make today too, as little a massacre as possible."

Standing up, Alex said: "I need to get back into the Varya-6 station anyway. I'm not asking you to switch sides, but I need to get my men out of there, killing as few Alliance as possible to avoid attention. If you help me get them out, to safety, I shall order my forces to hold back, and only, only, shoot in self defence. In exchange, you try to convince Kal'sik to withdraw."

Reaching out a hand, or clawed mechanical hand, Alex signalled for a handshake, a sign of agreement. Kirth recognized the human signal of trust, and slowly extended his own, three fingered hand. After briefly shaking, they released, mutually respectful of the other, sharing in sentiments and goals, though on different sides.

Alex climbed out of the hole, with Kirth close behind. Zirleth towered nearby, growling lowly at the human, though more as a warning, not outright aggression. It seemed animal and master shared opinions in this case. Kirth slowly approached Zirleth, and leapt up onto the massive beast. On command, the Aree'lathor turned around and ran off, back towards the distant space bridge.

Overhead, a purple and silver attack craft came to a landing, transforming to a tall cycloptic robot as it landed. Seeing the retreating Leg'hrul and Aree'lathor, Shockwave asked: "Why are they not attacking?"

"We have an agreement. Kirth is a wise leader, he knows that the Alliance can't win without unacceptable casualties, even by their standards. He's going to help make it easier for us to get back into the station space bridge somehow, to let us get Raxler, Norstith and Ja'hail to safety." Explained Alex. Shockwave saw a flaw though:

"What of Kal'sik?" Shaking his head, Alex finished: "Truthfully, Kirth there isn't a big fan of Kal'sik. He used Kirth's signal to lock onto my location, he didn't care about killing his own XO just to get to me."

Realizing with interest, Shockwave commented in an amused tone: "It would seem probable that Kirth will not display much resistance to killing Kal'sik, and not many others, if we can." As Shockwave transformed, Alex climbed onto his wings, leaping into the cockpit, commenting: "No, I don't think Kirth will be a problem any longer. In fact, I think we might have a case of mutiny coming up."

"Kal'sik has made 3 mortal enemies within a week. Not that wise." Rumbled Shockwave, taking off at full speed, using his scramblers to hide all signals and emissions from himself, only being visible to eyesight. They would use the orbiting space bridge, the ground level one too small to go though unnoticed.

Within 20 minutes, the Cybertronian and human were immersed in the thick of the battle. In the hail of lasers and missile fire, the attack craft weaved about, avoid wayward shots, none locking onto their signal themselves.

Up ahead, the space bridge, shining blue, hung in space. By now, the alliance had sent through the majority of their immediate reinforcements, with gaps in reinforcements due to having to wait for them to jump to the station before entering the space bridge.

As such, as Shockwave approached the Space bridge, the way was clear.

Looking out the display consoles, a 360 degree view of the battlefield by cameras, Alex saw the damage his fleet's hit and run tactics had done. His fleet had suffered damage already. The destroyer had suffered extensive damage to the port armour, and the Liberator was tasked with acting as a port side shield, using its greater firepower to protect the craft, even while both were cloaked. The Liberator had taken hits, but the shields and armour had held. In fact, the most major damage appeared to a large chunk of armour missing from the nose, likely from a collision.

Only one ship had been lost here, one of the two corvettes. Alex had a policy with the corvettes, as they were relatively easy to replace. If one was heavily damaged enough to be a write off, protocol would turn it into a kamikaze ship. As had occurred, when 30 minutes ago, the corvette had ploughed right into the exposed reactor core armour of an Alliance carrier, though with no antimatter canister weapons on it, the vessel was now merely a crippled hulk, a useless, abandoned ship.

Now, Shockwave hit the space bridge, and the familiar bright light shone.

Milliseconds, and thousands of light years later, the attack craft shot out of the space bridge, coming quickly up to the Varya-6 station. Its daunting size was less impressive though, as the damage the slaves inside, and a few hit and run strikes by the Liberator and now moderately damaged Relentless had taken their toll on the upper starboard sections.

Shockwave fired a burst of ion thrusters, shooting him towards the hull of the station, and also to avoid an Alliance frigate heading through the Space bridge to Pandora. Inside, Alex placed the call to Norstith.

"Norstith. Status report." Alex's voice rang out in the AI core. Norstith was relieved to hear Alex's voice, and answered quickly: "Norstith here. The slaves on board the station are fighting, but it is a stalemate. The upper levels and the ground space bridge levels are ours. Unless the garrison inside gets it back, no more Alliance reinforcements directly to ground level."

"Good. Me and Shockwave are inbound, we'll find a way in. We've come to get you out, and possibly find Kal'sik."

"Location of Operations Leader Kal'sik is not aboard the Varya-6 station. He fled the station soon after the slave network was seized control of. He is aboard the Alliance battleship Miraanas, currently en route to jump to supralight speed."

"Damn! Shockwave and I wanted to get him! Never mind, additionally, we made a neutral contact among the Alliance leaders. The Alliance Operations XO, Kirth, he is to unharmed by the slave units, and allowed free passage through the space bridge to this station. In exchange he will make it easier for us to get to safety through the space bridge. Finally, Raxler, I shall oversee the safe retreat of Norstith and Ja'hail. I need you to order the slaves to continue their current orders until freed. Then I need you to go through the space bridge to oversee and command the forces on Pandora. Use the Space based space bridge, the ground bridge is too dangerous on the other side."

"Acknowledged. Transmitting final orders."

"Right. Ja'hail, Norstith, I'll meet you in the hanger we entered originally, hanger 17. Hold the AI core until Raxler is gone."

"Don't take too long. Norstith out." Declared Norstith.

Hanging up, Alex remembered the data mining Raxler would do as he transmitted final orders. Alex could use this data to see about any final orders the Alliance had issued, or any future plans, unique intel.

"Data mine analysis complete. Final orders transmitted through control network." Recited Raxler, as he stood up from the AI core interface port.

"What were the final orders?" Asked Norstith.

"All remaining slaves are ordered to retreat through the space bridges to safety on either Pandora or Cybertron. Along their path maximum damage to Alliance military hardware, and minimal damage to personnel, is to be inflicted. As few deaths as possible, resort to no more than temporary incapacitation as a constant unless necessary to kill."

"So now you're off to Pandora through the orbital bridge? I guess you can skydive from orbit. Beats coming through into a firefight, you lucky robotic bastard." Commented Ja'hail, annoyed that he and Norstith were subjected to a robot's retreat. Usually it was the other way round in his case.

"The organic insult you designated to us is illogical. I am not spawned from non-ceremonially bonded parents, so I am not a bastard." Replied Raxler, who was unaware that he had just utterly rebuffed Ja'hail's partially insulting and joking comment. Ignoring the exchange, Norstith readied his rifle, sword and dark matter 'skin'. Beneath his stolen armour, the dark matter seeped out of the spaces by the removed helmet, ready for use. The middle aged Leg'hrul pointed at the door:

"Get going. The sooner you're through the bridge, the sooner we can leave too."

"Acknowledged. For morale's sake, know that survival odds are currently 40% for both of you, a percentage you would deem to be moderate." With that, the robot sprinted down the corridor, not bothering to cloak himself in dark matter. His speed was enough, and his firepower if he was cornered.

"40%. Not too bad I guess." Said Ja'hail, shaking his head ruefully.

With Alex's sealed armour having been compromised by the slave implants, Shockwave had flown into the hanger before transforming, as Alex still needed air to breath. Inside, they made very short work of the 4 or so drone guards who tried to fire on them. The 2 Leg'hrul soldiers fled after some 'coaxing' from Shockwave's heavy right arm cannon powering up.

Now, the two stood idle, guarding the hanger, waiting for Norstith and Ja;hail to meet them in the hanger, warding off any nearby guards rather easily. Unfortunately, Alex, and even more so in Shockwave's case, they were enraged that Kal'sik had fled the battle, and yet also puzzled.

"Why would Kal'sik abandon the station, even at such an early stage? He would have at least used his vessel to bombard the station." Commented Shockwave, his red optic shrunken in deep thought. Alex shrugged, and leaned back against an overturned, thankfully empty fuel canister: "Dunno. Maybe he got cowardly, got wise to the fact that he's lost. Cause let's face it, here, New Cybertron, Pandora, we on a clear path to victory."

"True, but the fact that he fled so early is still illogical."

"C'mon, its not like he can do anything more here can he?"

Alarms blared in one of the station's corridors, an observation corridor running along the exterior hull. A massive hole had been blasted, and the security automation had sealed off the section with shutter doors.

In the vacuum of space, rocketing away from the metal and glass shrapnel of his escape, Raxler sped towards the Pandoran space bridge. The robot was fully armoured and armed, ready for the descent into the atmosphere.

Hitting the space bridge at roughly 100 miles an hour, a flash of blue light occurred as the being was transported thousands of light years across space in an instant.

Inside, Kirth and Zirleth had safely boarded the station via the ground based bridge, only to find that Kal'sik had fled for some reason. As Zirleth sniffed the ground absentmindedly, her massive nostrils flaring as she did so, Kirth had received last orders from Kal'sik, which were also sent to the other commanding officers below Kal'sik.

The contents of the message sent Kirth, and subsequently Zirleth, into a frenzy. The Leg'hrul and gargantuan animal rushed towards a larger cargo shuttle, while at that moment, the station-wide alert sounded. The station had been set to self destruct, to allow the sudden cut off of the space bridges to cause untold mass effect damage by their sudden ripping. The whole city of St. Augustine, and an entire fifth of New Tyber, would be ripped apart and crushed by the uncontrolled mass effects generated by the Space Bridge crashing.

The heavy cargo shuttle's bay doors closed, and inside, as the craft flew out of the hanger, Kirth was floored by this turn of events: "I knew he was ruthless, and unwilling to admit defeat. But this? He was crazy."

In the corridors leading away from the AI core, Ja'hail and Norstith ran at full speed, having encountered only automated turrets as their opponents so far. Then, the alarms blared:

"**ALERT. STATION SELF DESTRUCT PROTOCOL INITIATED. EVACUATE STATION WITHIN 15 MINUTES."**

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Ja'hail. Now, both of them, and the human and mech who waited for them, were in serious trouble, as was the space bridge destinations.

"Does life always piss on my success, or is it me!" Exclaimed Alex. Shockwave ignored this outburst, and analysed the situation: "The space bridges are still active. Any slave units shall retreat through them, and also some alliance personnel shall likely use them to flee to safety. However, if the space bridges are still active at this station's demise, then the feedback flow from suddenly severing the bridge could start a chain of uncontrolled mass distortions. Much of New Tyber and all of St. Augustine shall be destroyed."

Alex thought for a moment, and asked: "What if we destroy the generator? The one only for the space bridges, since I was planning on destroying this station anyway if I could." Shockwave brought up displays of station blueprints: "The space bridge linked generator is located near the base of the station. A massive amount of kinetic impact force shall be needed to sufficiently damage it to render it inoperable."

"What do you suggest? We have no ships or arms to deal out enough punishment to take it down." Questioned Alex, as he noted the fleeing patrol of Alliance soldiers who completely ignored them in the hanger bay. Shockwave suggested: "Ram the station with a large vessel."

At this, Alex remembered the Relentless nearby. The damage it had sustained would likely render it a write off anyway, so why not use it to its full potential even with its destruction? Deciding, Alex placed the call into a secure channel:

"Relentless control VI, this is Alex. Ship is unrecoverable, I am calling in a suicide run. Use the destroyer to ram the lower power generator of the Varya-6 station."

"Order approved, commencing course change for suicide run." Responded the Destroyer's VI. As it spoke, the destroyer stealthily turned away its original course, heading back towards the distant station.

Alex then called a certain pair of his allies, while Shockwave waited as a sentry, gunning down anyone who looked like they could kill us.

"Norstith, this is Alex. Me and Shockwave are in the hanger, and funnily enough, we're still here. WHERE ARE YOU?" Bellowed Alex's voice through Norstith's comm channel.

"We are about 5 minutes away, at running pace." Replied Norstith.

"So we'd batter start sprinting then!" Yelled Ja'hail.

"Ja'hail's got the right idea! Also, I've ordered the Relentless to ram the lower power generator of the station, to shut down the space bridges 5 minutes before the station blows, about 8 minutes from now!" Replied Alex.

"Why'd you call that?" Asked Ja'hail.

"If the space bridges are still active when this place blows, everything in a 15 mile radius effectively be warped by a miniature collapse of space wherever the space bridges were! Now don't argue, get here now! Shockwave's attack craft mode will get us out! We can't use the bridges to get into UIP space, there's no time! We'll have to jump into Alliance space!"

"Fine, we'll get there!" Yelled Ja'hail.

All over the station, escape pods were blasted out into space, far from the doomed station. Every vessel not already through the space bridges had begun to flee, and any near the space bridges on the other side had begun to flee the vicinity of the bridges.

In orbit over Pandora, a humanoid armoured figure descended into low orbit, already well clear of the warp radius of the space bridge. Gauging its trajectory, it altered its course with bursts of ion rocket thrust, sending it into a rapid descent.

5 minutes left to detonation. Ja'hail and Norstith had encountered no resistance, and now only a few hundred of the hundreds of thousands aboard the station were left.

The purple and silver cybertronian attack craft powered up, its dual fusion and plasma rockets flaring to life, launching it at full speed from the hanger.

As predicted, the Relentless crashing disabled the space bridges before they could use them. At the station's base, the 1500m long destroyer smashed nose first into the exposed generator section. Millions of tonnes of metal smashed into the generator, against which the shields and armour stood no chance. In a blast of light and debris, the generator was ripped and detonated as the ship crashed, tearing off a good section of the station. Further up, the massive space bridge portals flashed, and then quickly disappeared, no adverse effects occurring by the sudden disappearance of two holes in space and time. The destroyer and the debris would be consumed in the upcoming blast.

One minute to detonation, the attack craft was now many dozens of kilometres form the station. With a charge of its FTL drive, and a brief shimmer of warped space, the craft jumped out of sight.

Zero. Explosions rocked the station, exploding in a domino manner, not consuming the station in a fireball, rather, ripping it apart into many small sections, each one broken into even smaller fragments. By the end, only shells of the main hull were left, the rest of the station now a cloud of fragments, metal and ruined vehicles.

It was over. The Varya-6 station was gone.

Aboard the Alliance battleship, Kal'sik was seething. He had been beaten, his work for the past 2 years gone. The KI remnants would be no more, and Norstith would suffer by the death of his last family, a final punishment for his treachery.

On an outbound Alliance cargo craft, Zirleth laid down sleeping, as Kirht pondered his next move. It was apparent that he had gone onto the station undetected, as Shockwave and Alex had boarded ahead, and had some form of help in the chaos aboard the station. Kal'sik assumed that Kirth was likely dead by the missile strike, a low handed tactic, using his second in command as bait, and then trying to kill the prey and the bait for good measure.

Despicable. Something had to be done about Kal'sik, about the Alliance militia.

Now 20 light years form the station, Shockwave hovered in deep space.

Inside, the mech and three crew were unsure of what to feel. Sure they had won, but Kal'sik had gotten away, and now they were stranded, too far from the UIP or Solaris for Shockwave to reach there on his energon reserves within an acceptable timeframe.

Although, Alex found a disturbing piece of info in Raxler's data mining of the station, a last minute order to an assassin group. In particular, it greatly affected Norstith.

"Hey Norstith. I think you need to hear about this." Stated Alex, shaking his head in exasperation.

_We just thwarted a major Alliance invasion, and we already need to do something else. Can I ever get a break?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath, interception, reunion.**

**7th May 2900, early morning.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine**

Now at 100,000 feet, Raxler altered his descent trajectory ever so slightly. He calculated his landing area to be a park, inside St. Augustine.

On his visual scanners, the park in question was now a partially scorched section of land, the former space bridge doing little good for the plant life there. The 2 dimensional space time portal had cut a long, thick burnt line into the ground. However, Raxler's objective was to obtain at least one of two items at that site before anyone else, to gain evidence to ensure the UIP did not incarcerate Alex's his forces unfairly.

Then, he received newest intel from an orbital scan by the Liberator. One of the two space bridge pillars was being transported by air, at a high velocity, heading due east. Further intel showed that the pillars not only were able to generate a space time bridge, but also act as gargantuan EMP burst bombs as a last resort, disabling any electrical equipment within a 30 mile radius.

Seeing no alternative, Raxler ordered a regiment of trooper units, flanked by fighters and a behemoth's long range weapons, to retrieve the remaining pillar. He placed the call for a fighter to follow him, to pursue the remaining pillar.

Due east, and if no deviation in course was done, it would lead straight to a key site of the neuro-electrical network of the planetary organism. Not the strongest concentration of electrical connections, as the Tree of Souls was too far inside the Flux vortex to be safe, and the area was under heavy surveillance. The pillar convoy was headed for the nearest secondary 'Eywa hub', the New Tree of Voices.

From that site, the Alliance strike team would carry out the last resort orders. If Eywa could not be used as a medium to control all Pandora life, than it would be destroyed to cause a critical, permanent blow to the planet and the Na'vi as a whole, removing the fighting spirit of one of the UIP races.

Changing course again, Raxler fired his back's fusion rocket, venting the plasma from his own on board reactor. Unlike Alex, with no organic parts to be concerned about, Raxler's generator could safely produce much more power, allowing Raxler to be able to install propulsion hardware that could operate in a vacuum, and go supersonic in an atmosphere.

He had, in every sense, the potential to be better than Alex. But he was still young, and as an AI, learnt form his creator and those around him. He had a childlike curiosity, though also the coldness of a synthetic lifeform, only able to express emotion when he felt it strongly, not casually like organics do. That was Raxler's strength and weakness, his artificial origins.

**Alliance deep space.**

Inside the cockpit of Shockwave's attack craft form, Alex and Norstith sat in cramped seats, having turned them to face rearwards, facing the third seat, which manned a small gun turret, in which Ja'hail was sat. The three were discussing their next move in regards to the assassins sent after Norstith's family.

"By the looks of the reports, Kal'sik found out you were still kicking, and finally had enough of your 'insubordination'. He ordered a squad of 4 assassins to go after your remaining family, and are en route now." Read off Ja'hail. Norstith was truly fearful now.

"Please, we need to stop them! My sister and her family are all I have left. I sacrificed too much to let them die now!" It was then that Alex snapped his head to Norstith.

"Yes, I know fully well. You were ordered to carry out Alliance plans at the punishment of your family's execution. Plans which involved basically destroying the life I once led." At his former apprentice's, and once killer's scathing remark, Norstith pleaded: "Alex. Please. After losing my other family, I was desperate to protect the remaining family I had. Yes I ruined your life, but it was to protect them. If they die now by us, by you not helping, then the cost to you will have been for nothing. I know it is not a very appealing idea to help the people who's protection cost you your former life, but please, don't let them have their lives ruined." Now Norstith was a shell of the proud, wise Leg'hrul master Alex knew. Now he saw man, albeit in a dark matter disguised robot skeleton, desperate to protect the last few precious things in his life. Alex gave in, annoyed at his teacher's lack of dignity:

"Fine. I'll help. Just pull yourself together, you big pussy!" Ja'hail gave a throaty chuckle at Alex's harsh way of saying 'I'll help'.

Norstith regained his composure, and asked Ja'hail: "Rathor, I ask you, will you help?" Ja'hail nodded, and stated excitedly: "Ironically enough, I have a score to settle with an old friend, and he's among the four sent to kill them. His name's Kol'ris, Kro'nogri, quite a large one too, he's got a non-harmful disease that's made him a giant among Kro'nogri. We worked together once on a mercenary mission 6 years ago, a smuggling bust. He misinformed my team, just so he and his team could get to the smugglers first. By the time I got there he and his team had cleaned house. He got a nice bigger paycheque, and a job as professional hit man for the Alliance special services, while I was stuck in my same crappy position. Wasn't until I was called to guard the Varya-6 station that I got a better job. He owes me big."

Alex and Norstith looked at the dossiers of the assassins, seeing Kol'ris. It was true he was a giant. Where most Kro'nogri were between 5.5 and 6.5 feet tall, Kol'ris was 8 feet tall. Not turning his head, Alex declared: "He's your friend Ja'hail. I'm not going anywhere near him unless I've got a fully loaded missile launcher."

Norstith nodded in agreement, seeing no desire to engage the giant. He then looked to the dashboard's holographc interface, and asked: "Shockwave. You have no foreseeable reason to assist me. However, we are trapped in Alliance space. This applies to Alex too. If we stop these assassins with yours and Alex's help, I could convince my family to shelter you and him, providing you with fuel when needed. It is a relatively remote, small colony, and we could keep a low profile easily."

A pause, in which Shockwave rumbled over his speakers loudly. He declared: "No other possible path is as beneficial to my well being. Termination of four assassins shall be of no difficulty to any of us. I shall assist. Input the destination, and I shall navigate. Note, my energon reserves limit my FTL jump range to just 300 light years."

Norstith was relieved by this: "The colony is only 186 light years away, and even better, is on the fringes of Alliance space. No military importance, little economic importance, its more a subsistence, peaceful living colony, wanting to get away form the troubles of the Alliance's fierce control and the war. It is called the Ba'hras system, planet: Devral."

"Noted. FTL transport underway, rate: 31 light years an hour. Estimated journey time, 6 hours. Time between arrival and assassins arrival: 2 hours." Shockwave's voice died as he jumped to FTL.

"1 hour to get ready to intercept them. If we find your family, we can wait for them to come to us. It's the only sure fire way of finding them." Explained Ja'hail. Norstith then commented: "It has been nearly 2 and a half years since I saw my family. They spent the 6 months under imprisonment, and the next 2 years under intense watch, ready to be killed if I disobeyed. They will have had a period of grace and freedom between now and my death aboard the Emancipator, so they will be free."

"You're welcome." Commented Alex. True, had Alex not killed himself and Norstith, his family could be dead by now already. The relaxation in the watch had given the chance to lend their protection.

Now, in FTL, all four set off with differing ideas, united by one more minor goal, to protect Norstith's sister and her family. Norstith, wanting to reunite with his sister, brother in law, niece and nephew. Alex, wanting to meet the people important enough to Norstith for him to ruin his life to protect them. Ja'hail, to settle an old score with once of the assassins, and Shockwave, hoping for a safe haven in their gratitude, while he readies himself for a return to UIP space if possible, and perhaps track down Kal'sik.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, 3 miles from Tree of Voices.**

The Alliance convoy flew at 600mph, at just 30m above the jungle canopy, the cargo craft and single attack aircraft on a one way mission. To deliver the EMP bomb pillar to the 'Eywa hub', plant it, and let the EMP waves overload and fry the whole planetary organism's nervous system of tree roots.

The pilots of the cargo craft, 3 in total, were all basic Alliance combat robot troopers. The attack craft was on an AI autopilot. To maintain secrecy, they operated under radio silence, and flew low and fast, too low for scanners.

From above, at 3000m, a single fighter craft, and an even smaller shape, punched through the cloud cover, illuminated only slightly in the light of the star's first light, along with Polythemus hoverin overhead, and the now dimming bioluminescence of the jungle.

The smaller shape retracted its wings, the precise shape that Raxler formatted his dark matter reserves into helping with flight control.

The pillar needed to be salvaged for evidence. The crew, did not need salvaging.

The single escort fighter, fired off 3 missiles. Within seconds, the first missile impacted the stealth attack craft, blowing it out of the sky. As the pieces rained onto the rainforest below, the 2 remaining missiles detonated in close range to the cargo craft.

The first was an EMP warhead, disabling the cargo craft's shields. The second was a standard disruptor warhead, which shorted out the electrical circuits. The cargo craft began to plummet, and at just 30m above tree top level, it hit the foliage within seconds.

Smashing through the canopy, the 40m long craft carved a deep scar in the jungle landscape. No smoke rose, as there was no fire. The craft drove a hole in the canopy, its crashes echoing for miles, and after just under 10 seconds the craft finally slid to a halt, now ploughed deep into the jungle.

Overhead, just as the cargo craft stopped, a former KI fighter came to a hover just 5 metres above the tree tops, while the smaller shape flew into the crash site. Using its store of dark matter and its advanced Quantum processor, the precise, small forward swept wings on the robot's back seemed to melt away. Striding slowly to the wreckage, it scanned the craft. It detected that 1 of the alliance trooper units was disabled, while the other two were damaged. Readying its assault rifle, it walked forwards. It folded its body panels inwards to its human disguise, to protect its inner hardware from the elements.

Reaching the craft, Raxler sighted one of the units dragging itself to its weapon, its legs having been severed in the crash. A quick shot to the head, and it was offline. Deploying his plasma blade now, he cut into the cargo bay, noting the guarding alliance robot inside.

As sunlight flooded the cargo bay, the alliance robot opened fire, its plasma rounds absorbed by the robot's energy shields. Standard issue to infantry and advanced units, shielding could repel either solid, kinetic impacts, or energy based attacks, up to an extent relative to the attack strength and the shield's power. These harmless shots exposed the trooper's position in the now lightened cargo hold, and 2 shots rang out, and it was offline too.

The threat passed, Raxler walked to the device in the cargo hold, a 2 metre pillar, a dual space bridge generator and EMP bomb. The power of it could either help generate a space bridge, or be used as a electronic overload device. Now though, it was unarmed, and harmless.

Seizing it, Raxler carried it in his arms, securing it with magnetic padding in his talons. Now he stepped back outside, and fired up his turbofan pack and fusion rocket afterburner, relaying the command for the fighter overhead to escort him safely back to St. Augustine. Flying back, Raxler also relayed a request for a status report on the second Pillar.

Inside the jungle, a Na'vi hunter, and the Omaticaya Tsa'hik, had watched the events following the crash. The had been heading back from the tree of voices, the Tsa'hik performing her usual requests for special guidance from the memories of those passed on, with a hunter as an escort through the jungle. The cargo craft being brought down, and the fighter's destruction beforehand had been interesting enough. But to the Tsa'hik, and the hunter, the presence of a certain human was troubling, and a puzzle.

Alex had gone into the craft, and had shot 2 robots, and had mad off with a very strange, yet powerful looking device, and had headed back the way the craft had come from. The Tsa'hik was fully aware of Alex's transgressions, as was the hunter, who had been present for Alex's 'return' at the tree of souls.

Both headed back to hometree, knowing that something big was going on, and they, and certainly the clan, would like to know what a torturer of Eywa, and one of the clan's most reprehensible villains now, had to do with it.

**7th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system, De'vral orbit.**

"Entering atmosphere, all heat emissions and scanner signals are undetectable. Setting course for designated settlement, planet's only colony: Peragoth." Shockwave's stoic voice reverberated in the cockpit.

Ja'hail cracked his neck, grateful that the journey was over. After all, playing 'I spy' in interstellar space was indescribably dull. Alex had been jerked out of sleep by the announcement, and Norstith looked down at the planet through the transparent visor metal of the attack craft's cockpit.

De'vral was in the habitable zone of the system, but it was in a very slight elliptical orbit. In its 'winter' months it was furthest, meaning it got very cold, however, in the summer months, it was relatively temperate. Its relative lack of an axis tilt made the position of the dark orange main sequence star rather constant in its sky year round. Overall, its yearly weather patterns could be compared to Russian on Earth. Relatively warm in the summer, at about 30 degrees C on hottest days, but could go all the way down to -20 degrees C in the winter months. Right now, the planet was nearly halfway between the cycle of going from winter to summer, and the colony they were heading for was situated in the southern hemisphere, only 5 degrees from the equator. A warmer part of the world, but it would be in a good 2 feet of snow and ice at least.

"Your family lives here? Why would anyone want to?" Asked Alex. Ja'hail was apprehensive, but thankful for his armour's internal heater. Norstith explained: "This colony is rather more separate form the Alliance. It has no military or relative economic value, it's more a subsistence world, keeping to themselves. They're peaceful colonists, so I don't think they be as unwelcoming as we feared. Besides, nobody of importance to the alliance ever visits here on business."

Alex muttered: "I just have to say, assuming that our interception of the assassins goes to plan, as it likely will, how do you think they'll react to the sight of A: You, after being declared dead, B: An infamous Kro'nogri mercenary, C: A really infamous Cybertronian scientist and assassin, and D: A human/assassin/experiment brought to life twice after dying, and being one of the very reasons the alliance imprisoned your family to get you to cooperate, so you could do what you did to me, and also the one who killed you?"

An awkward silence, and Ja'hail said: "Let's just deal with that problem when it comes our way."

**De'vral, Peragoth colony, mid afternoon.**

Peragoth, population 20000.

The colony was situated inside a valley, with the river running along the western edge of the colony. It was a mainly cold climate, and a relatively thin layer of snow, about 6 inches deep, covered the colony. The roads and streets were clear, as they were heated enough to keep them clear. Due to the cold climate, the population was roughly 60% Leg'hrul, and 40% Kro'nogri. Normally Alliance worlds had a higher percentage of Kro'nogri than Leg'hrul, by their naturally higher numbers in total population. However, the cold climate of this colony made it more unfavourable for the reptilian species.

Life continued as normal, the cars and trucks sped by, hovering just above the ground, or travelling on electrical caterpillar tracks. Shoppers and commuters were in the minority, as the midday rush was over. However, this colony would see the arrival of 8 individuals, with only 4 being alive by today's end.

On the northern side of the valley. at the mountaintop overlooking the colony, Shockwave landed on a flat plateau of ice and rocks. He had landed about 300 metres above the colony, and about 2 kilometres from its outskirts. Luckily, the coniferous forest, and the fact that they had landed before even flying over the colony, helped their stealthiness.

Ja'hail was first out, landing on the snow with a crunch. With his armour's heaters able to keep him warm, Ja'hail had no issues with the snow and cold.

Next was Alex, who remembered all too well the trials and annoyances of snow and the battlefields in one. Still, he was aware that they had a good 2 and a half hours to spare before the assassins arrived, with Shockwave having made a very good time.

As soon as Norstith was out, landing on the snow with his mechanical talons, Shockwave transformed. Standing at his full height of 37 feet, he was thankful that the trees were here to mask his appearance atop the ridge. Norstith meanwhile sighed, as he remembered the visits he did to his sister and this colony, before the Alliance began instigating special orders and special 'incentives'.

Norstith, being the one who's family was at risk, and being familiar with the potential battlefield, took charge: "They are arriving in a chartered starship, and will land on one of the landing pads. Shockwave, it would be best to trap them here, so destroy or disable their craft in any way you see fit."

Shockwave nodded, and cocked his right arm cannon in understanding. Next was the matter of the assassins:

"The assassins are of no truly dangerous threat to us in combat, with the exception of Kol'ris. We need to eliminate the three others, in order to take down Kol'ris as one, he is simply too strong to take down one on one without having to resort to excessive and attention drawing violence. So Alex, Ja'hail, you two work on the assassins. Also, Shockwave, monitor their performance and mine, and as long as it doesn't put your goal at risk, help them if needed."

He finished: "I shall go ahead and get into contact with my family, and get them to safety, or into a public place. With Shockwave's sensors you'll know when the assassins arrive, so move in when they get here. I shall protect them, while your three draw attention away from us with your roles."

Without a second's hesitation, Norstith took off, his dark matter disguising him perfectly in his natural plumage and lightweight armour. His wings extended, and like the eagles his race was likened to from earth, he soared towards the colony.

On the mountain ridge, Ja'hail muttered aloud: "2 and a half hours till they get here. Now what?" Shockwave processed aloud for a moment: "Hide in the forest, check ammo and supplies, perform leisurely activities to make use of spare time. These are all options."

Unfortunately for Alex, the parts of his armour that were removed for the still protruding neural and dark matter tubing, which were useless now, compromised his suit's environment in their localized areas, namely his back and neck. The cold was getting in, and at -5 degrees C it wasn't pleasant. As he shivered, he saw a log in the distance, near a pile of boulders.

Wanting some time alone with his thoughts, Alex walked over to the log wordlessly, and promptly sat down, ignoring the cold chills on his neck and back. The events of the past 2 days were fresh in his mind. His capture, the torture of himself, Lanver, Ty Lee and Mir'minsk, the experience of being a mind slave, Mir'minsk's death, and finally the fight in the stadium.

At remembering Lanver and Ty Lee, Alex wondered worriedly whether those two survived, and how Cybertron had fared in the invasion. But more sadly, he recalled the pained expression on the Grey's face as she breathed her last, her body succumbing to her plasma wounds.

Bitterly holding back tears, Alex sat down, silently mulling over the events of the past 2 days, noting what went wrong, and why.

Ja'hail was checking his weapons, eager to be ready to take out Kol'ris when he got here. Ever since the smuggling bust 6 years before, Ja'hail had been eager to exact his revenge for Kol'ris confining him the career gutter for near to 5 years, the last year being spent mainly as security chief for the Varya-6 station security. 6 years, and finally Ja'hail could get him back.

Shockwave was stoic, and constantly in thought. He theorized that open hostilities with the locals may be likely, even after stopping the assassins. This could only end well for the giant former Cycloptic Decepticon, Kro'nogir merceneary and human killer

Down below in the colony, the streets were relatively quiet.

Norstith walked down the streets, contemplating at how remarkably unchanged it was since his last visit here 2 years and 8 months before, just 2 months before his family was held hostage for his cooperation.

He had taken just half an hour to get here, so he had 2 hours until the assassins were due. The robotically bodied Leg'hrul, skilfully maintaining his former natural appearance, headed for a nearby information terminal. Bringing up the address archives, Norstith searched for his sister's address. He found it, and as he thought, it was the same house, in the middle of the residential area of the colony. The colony was a sprawl settlement, and the houses were usually between 2 and 3 stories.

Walking in the direction, Norstith elected to fly the way, as he had no money for public transport. Preparing to take off, he caught a snippet of a conversation in a café nearby, between an unknown middle aged Kro'nogri female and her friends:

"Have you heard? That research station in the Varya system was destroyed. The Alliance were preparing an invasion force there using some special wormhole technology, and the whole plan backfired on them! They were using some mind control method on captured UIP members and Alliance criminals, and someone freed them and convinced them to revolt against the Alliance."

"All that funding from Alliance taxpayers, and it gets wasted because they weren't careful? This war is costing far too much already, not to mention the whole purpose of it seems pointless, the least they could do is make use of the masses of money we give them. But using mind controlled slaves? Makes me almost glad the Alliance invasion backfired on them."

"This is why most people are at this colony. They want to be no part of the war that our Council unfairly started. Personally, I applaud the UIP for stopping the invasion."

"Is there anything the Council won't do in this war? This war wouldn't have happened had the previous Council not died in that plague, they would never have gone to war for the same reasons."

Not bothering to linger, Norstith took off. It was true then, the members of this colony were not so antagonistic to UIP members. Perhaps there was more hope for safely sheltering Alex and Shockwave here than previously thought.

Just a few minutes flying, and he reached the centre of the residential area. Along the way Norstith encountered 2 other Leg'hrul flying from one place to another. Public or personal transport was used by Kro'nogri, or Leg'hrul carrying loads too heavy to effectively fly with.

Touching down on the roads, his disguised metal talons clicking as he landed, Norstith set off down the familiar streets. Nearly three years since he was here, and yet hardly anything had changed. He passed 3 story houses, and as he noticed the presence of children playing in the parks on down near the frozen river, he realized it was a weekend day. Parents watched their children, and one parent noticed him pass by, and gave a friendly wave to him. Nodding, Norstith recognized the street now, seeing the small fuel station and general shop nearby.

Turning down, he passed by each three story house. He walked past 5 houses, until he reached the house he needed. It was the street number 38. As expected, it was well kept. After scrolling through recent data on the family, Norstith fond that, true to their word, the Alliance brass had returned the four safely after 6 months imprisonment, and had placed them under watch, not being allowed out of the colony under penalty of death. That situation had been lifted, and according to reports, they were in now.

Sure enough, inside, there were signs of activity, with shaped moving in the silhouetted windows on the second and ground floor.

Walking calmly, Norstith reached the door, and stood there, taking a deep breath. Nearly three years since he had seen them with his own eyes, sure he had seen videos to prove they were living, but he had been restricted from physically seeing them personally.

He raised his metal clawed arm, the wings folding back nervously on both, his feathers simulating fluffing in nervousness. He pressed the buzzer, hearing it sound off inside.

Voices sounded, he recognized the voice, his sister. Footsteps, light, talons clicking, she was wearing casual shoes, with open ends for the talons to poke through. Electronic locks disengaged, and the door opened inwards, a clawed hand opening the door briskly. A middle aged female Leg'hrul answered, her plumage a regular blue undercoat with a lighter blue overcoat, and the usual red tips:

"Who is-." She stopped mid sentence. Both of them locked eyes for a moment, she canned him, focusing hard on the eyes, at which Norstith realized that his eyes could not pass off as organic. Stunned, she whispered: "N-Norstith?"

He nodded, knowing he still had 2 hours until the assassins arrived, and replied softly: "Fe'lera."

She reached out a clawed hand slowly, cupping his face, touching him, seeing if he was real. She felt the feathers, they were harder than normal, brittle, but that wasn't unheard of, he hardly ever was preened by himself. Her brother was here, real, and just 3 and a half weeks since his announced death, since they received the message that they were no longer under the restriction of staying in the colony.

She began to sob, tears of joy, of hurt, beginning to form. Norstith was saddened, and wanted to share these tears. But that was the cost of Alex's hastily supplied robotic body, that Norstith could feel immense sadness, but unless he got an organic body transfer, he could not cry.

Before she could seize him in a bone crushing hug, Norstith asked: "I'm here to help. You and your family are in great danger, there are assassins coming in just under 2 hours to kill you! I've got 3 others hidden away in the colony to stop them, and I need to ensure you're safety."

"Assassins? B-But we were just released from watch just under 3 weeks ago, why are they coming after us!" Fe'lera exclaimed loudly. Norstith attempted to calm her, but the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them, and from the living room, told him he had other guests to worry about.

From the living room, a young male Leg'hrul, about 21 years old, this one dark blue all over with the red feather tips, and the usual male Leg'hrul bigger neck plumage, came to them. On the stairs, a female Leg'hrul, just over 19 years old, like all Leg'hrul females, slightly shorter than the males, and having smoother plumage and no neck feather bulk. Her feathers were all light blue, and her red feather tips were a lighter shade of red than normal, not blood red, more sand red.

Both froze at the sight of their proclaimed deceased uncle.

"Uncle Norstith?" Asked the female, shock clear on her face. Likewise, the male was shocked at his appearance at the door. Norstith gazed on them fondly and with relief, and worry. He answered the male first: "Sa'thos." The Male leg'hrul had truly changed significantly from the 18 year old Leg'hrul, and in just 2 and a half years he had matured more so. The female, his niece, was next: "Se'rie." She had changed greatly from the 17 year old Norstith had last seen too.

There was one however, who was missing. Fe'lera's husband.

In panic, Norstith looked around the house's entrance hall, and asked demandingly: "Where is Yal'hesk!"

Snapping out of it briefly, Se'rie responded: "Dad went out to get some extra wiring from the hardware shop. He'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Relaxing somewhat, Norstith then began the log, painful explanation to his sister, Niece and nephew, of everything that had transpired to himself, including a glossed over explanation of his teaching of human pupils for them to ultimately, become templates for an Alliance super soldier concept. Also, his method of mind transfer he used, and how he used it to survive when, as he said it, one of his creations grew a conscious of his actions and destroyed the KI fleet to stop him. Finally, the stopping of the invasion of Pandora and Cybertron, and their recent escape.

**1 hour 55 minutes later.**

"Heads up. Assassins coming in on a civilian disguised shuttle. Looks like they'll pass themselves off as merchants." Ja'hail spied the shuttle slowly approaching the colony through his rifle's scope.

Shockwave scanned the vessel, reporting: "2 concealed laser cannons, and 12 ground attack rockets. Recommended for non-armoured units to avoid open areas when exposed." Alex too saw the gunship, using his helmet's binocular vision feature. He then went over the plan once more:

"According to Norstith, he'll protect them inside a friend's house nearby, and we go in and draw the assassins to us instead. Considering my status, and Ja'hail's confirmed involvement with the Varya-6 incident, we'll be prime targets compared to the family."

"I also see no difficulty in disabling the gunship. Probability of success with no casualties civilian or allied team: 86%" Announced Shockwave. Without further ado, Ja'hail led the way, eager to find Kol'ris, and put a few well placed shots into his unnaturally tall body. Kol'ris would be leading the assassins, so by taking out him, the others would be easier.

That didn't necessarily mean that it was easy. Fighting off 4 assassins in daylight, in a populated area, meant no high explosive weapons should really be used. Against the shuttle that was a necessary risk, against Kol'ris, it was a recommended risk.

Shockwave took up a point on a small plateau, overlooking the colony. His long range weapons could provide precise, heavy support, and his scanners would aide in locating the gunship and the assassins. Ja'hail would walk in plain sight, as he was a Kro'nogri, though his armour hid his face. Alex would walk behind, walking in Ja'hail's footsteps to mask his own. Dark matter could cloak, not conceal footprints in snow. Both would divide and conquer, unless assistance was needed.

In the house, Yal'hesk had arrived, and was equally shocked by the sight of Norstith. An explanation was carried out again, with Norstith's video recordings from his inplants and armour recordings quelling any doubts about the account's validity. All that remained unknown was the name identity of the three others helping, so all they knew was that a Kro'nogri, a human, and a Cybertronian were here to help take out the assassins.

Norstith went over the plan; "My three associates will distract the assassins, and keep them off us. Just to be safe, I need to hide you all in a place besides your home. The local police station. Go there, I'll escort you. If any of the assassins come after you, perhaps I and some rallied support can protect you."

Then, a buzz sounded on Norstith's comm channel, and on loudspeaker, a deep, resonating electronic voice sounded, as Shockwave called: "Norstith. The assassins have landed in the colony aersospace port on a disguised shuttle. At rate of advance, they will be at your position in 10 minutes."

"Copy. Pursue and destroy." Norstith shut off the channel, and ordered: "Bring nothing. Follow me, and stay close. Don't linger in the open."

In the streets, the four split up. The assassins divided their numbers to spread out and search, in case the family was divided. The giant Kro'nogri male, Kol'ris, had chosen to walk in the alleys, his size forcing him to conceal himself. The others, a male Kro'nogri and a female Kro'nogri, and a male Leg'hrul, walked in more plain sight, blending in with the crowds. The shuttle's Virtual Intelligence would relay any target information it acquired from police databases.

Kol'ris smiled, thinking of how this easy job was a break from his usual, more intense jobs. In addition, the pay was reasonable.

On the rooftops, Alex was hidden from view, as he sighted down the first assassin. A male Leg'hrul, wearing concealed body armour protecting his torso. For this, if no hazardous collateral damage was to be risked, as with all the other assassins unless absolutely necessary, either a headshot would be needed, or he would need to be up close and personal.

On the comm channel, Ja'hail reported: "I've got a target. Male Kro'nogri, heading up the market street. I'm following from a distance, and I'll wait for him to stop, then take him out quickly and quietly."

"Understood. Keep radio silence unless a problem arises or to confirm a kill or change of target." He silenced the comm channel, and deployed his right arm's plasma assault rifle. His helmet's visor projected the aiming reticule onto his in built HUD, and with practiced patience, he lined up his shot.

The Leg'hrul walked down the alley, searching for an alternate route to the house. His alley route had been to maintain secrecy, and allow him time to ready his weapons, a sniper rifle, a pistol and a combat knife. Only the sound of his clicking talons echoed in the alley, the sounds of the streets muffled by the walls. He began to turn, looking back down the alley he had just walked down, cautious as always. Seeing nothing, he casually gazed at the rooftops.

He froze at the sight of the dark figure suddenly emerging on the roof, an arm pointed directly at him. Before he could move, the arm flashed, and a bolt of searing plasma erupted, and blasted his head apart by the extreme heat. The Leg'hrul fell, a pile of dead flesh and feathers now.

Before the Leg'hrul even hit the floor, Alex had begun to leap to the alley floor. He hit the floor, and under cloaking again, he paced over to the body. He examined the Leg'hrul, and noticed an active comm channel connected to his ear piece. Using his in built omni-computer, he set up a second channel, to receive calls only. He now could eavesdrop on any transmissions the assassins sent themselves.

Things were off to a good start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 15: Cat and mouse, introductions.**

**7th May 2900, mid afternoon.**

**Ba'hras system, Dev'ral, Peragoth colony.**

"Da'vres, report." Ordered Kol'ris into his comm mike. Silence,no response whatsoever. This was unsettling.

He called the others: "Sili'ras, Vrai'ko, Da'vres isn't responding to his comm channel, see if you can find out what happened."

"Copy. I'll search for him." Replied Sili'ras, the female Kro'nogri.

Closing the channel, Kol'ris continued to walk towards his goal, killing the family, but this setback may cost him.

In the streets, Ja'hail casually walked though the mild crowds, his armour hidden under a layer of large, casual clothing. He eyed the male Kro'nogri ahead, watching Vrai'ko as he scanned the streets in caution.

A one way call came in: "Alex here. Leg'hrul target, Da'vres, eliminated."

One down, 3 to go, plus the shuttle. Picking up the pace a bit, Ja'hail wanted to keep in visual contact with the male Kro'nogri. Using his on board mapping tool, he saw that Norstith was headed in a western direction, while the assassin was facing north. Norstith could not move the family quicker without exposing them, and the male Kro'nogri was likely to cross their path if he continued down his current route on the pavement.

Muttering insincere apologies as he meandered through the crowd, Ja'hail saw the male Kro'nogri suddenly pick up the pace. Either he knew where they were, or he knew he was being followed. Either, or both was likely, as Norstith's group was jow only 100 metres from here, with there being a 10m gap between Ja'hail and the assassin.

"Norstith. Male Kro'nogri headed for intercept, get ready to fight!" Ja'hail announced into his comm channel. At that moment, he began to run, readying his twin plasma handguns, combat knife and extendable assault rifle, with 2 grenades for good measure.

"Sili'ris, Kol'ris, targets acquired. Norstith is there too."

"That bastard must have found another body to go to before he died. Kill him too!"

"But sir, this is Norstith we're against."

Nearby, Alex was closing in too, passing the investigating Kro'nogri female to go after unacceptably proximate target. Scans showed Kol'ris was not far from them, but Alex, and Ja'hail, were ahead. Unexpectedly, the female Kro'ogri was converging on the same area.

Norstith now ran with them, hoping a more public setting might deter them.

"Keep running, the police station is just around the next block." Norstith ordered. A shot rang out, as a high velocity plasma bolt hit a lamp post just where Sa'thos's wing tip had just been. Looking up, the son saw the barrel of a sniper rifle, in the hands of a male Kro'nogri, aimed right at his chest.

Time seemed to slow, as Ser'ie, Yal'hesk, Fe'lera and Norstith froze at the sight of the male Kro'nogri, now just 30m away from Sa'thos. The fingers tightened.

With a grunt of anger, Ja'hail charged. His arms grabbed Vrai'ko's torso, driving the wind from him even with his armour. A second shot fired harmlessly into the air.

Leaping away, Vrai'ko drew his combat knife, opening the jaw section of his suit's helmet, to use as a sharp toothed weapon. Being near, Ja'hail dashed forwards and twisted to the side, avoiding the assassin's lunge. A failed bite lunge meant that Vrai'ko's neck was grabbed by the mercenary.

Ja'hail was merciless. He kneed the assassin in the gut, smashed the face with his pistol's rear grip, and used his combat knife to slit the now exposed throat, the neck bent painfully back to expose it. Within seconds, the Kro'nogri was dead, a body with a growing blood puddle beneath him.

Sa'thos ran over to his parents and sister, while Norstith asked: "Where is Alex?"

"Fell behind. He got the Leg'hrul assassin, but we still got Kol'ris and-" A burst of plasma fire drilled into the armour of Ja'hail's side, sending him falling over, the armour absorbing the blasts. Off the left, the crowds were fleeing, and a lone, female Kro'nogri stepped forwards, an assault rifle drawn and ready. He turned it and pointed at the family, yelling aloud: "You killed two of my squad mates! I was going to kill your family as a job, but now it's personal!"

"Sili'ris, hold your fire! Do not execute the family until we know the location of the other one Norstith here has brought. He could ambush us." Kol'ris stomped out of a nearby alleyway now, his 8 foot 4 inch built dominating the developing battlefield. He was green and dark grey patterned, like most Kro'nogri, and his only major difference was his size, a non harmful growth disorder he'd had since birth. At the sight of Ja'hail, his cold, blue reptilian gaze widened in surprise:

"Ja'hail?"

Scowling, Ja'hail got up and stepped forwards: "Kol'ris. Surprised to see me? Thought you'd seen the end of my reputation huh? The deaths among my squad that day 6 years back earned you a nice big promotion?"

Passively, Kol'ris engaged an on board shield generator, not one to take risks: "I knew you would beat me if I played fairly, and I felt I'd make a better role in higher paying jobs than you. Leading your squad into that ambush of enemy mercs was easy. Took the heat away from my squad and me, made it much easier to bust those smugglers that day. All you had to do was take a little dive that I pushed you into."

Raising his rifle, Ja'hail snarled and roared in anger: "I had a good dozen squadmates before then! You cost me 9 of them, and I spent 6 years clawing back the work credentials I worked 12 long years for because of you! Every time I've been questioned on my few screw ups in merc job offers, I've thought of you! Every time I lost a squad mate, I've thought of you! Every time I sighted down a target, I've seen your face in my scope! I don't call that a little dive!"

"Touching, but I feel you are in no position to be badmouthing me here today. Me and Sili'ris outmatch you and that traitor-" Kol'ris said, pointing to Norstith, who was standing by his family. Continuing: "Once we've dealt with you and him, taking the family, and collecting our reward from our superiors, shall be easy."

"Your employer, Commander Kal'sik, destroyed the Varya-6 station. He couldn't handle defeat. Doesn't look like you'll report to anywhere." Said Norstith. Before Kol'ris responded, he noticed a dark figure waiting over some nearby rooftops, swords drawn, waiting to pounce.

"Our employers are elsewhere, Kal'sik was a client who could call on us at any time. Seeing as he still lives, our payment is certified." Reassured Kol'ris. Beside him, Sili'ris, in an intimidation move, engaged her rifle's laser sighter. The blue dot trembled on Se'rie' chest, who froze in fear. Norstith sidestepped in front of the beam, letting it rest on his chest instead, his sword and built in rifle still pointed at Sili'ris. Secretly, Norstith had been recording the conversation, for later reference, perhaps as evidence if the local police showed up as they inevitably would, hearing the sirens approaching.

On the rooftops, the dark figure began to move, snaking over the roofs as silently as possible. Kol'ris was ready, and drew his weapons. A fan blade device, a unique weapon able to fold like a Chinese fan, to form a shield, a sword, or even a moving helicopter blade weapon. The second weapon was a plasma machine gun, with a mounted grenade launcher with 6 grenades. His protection, his on board shields and heavy body armour.

Ja'hail's brow scales lifted briefly as he noticed Alex snaking towards them on the roof, and he kept a steady stance, ready to fire on Kol'ris. Norstith and Sili'ris stood still, in a Mexican standoff. Behind him, Fe'lera, Se'rie, Sa'thos and Yal'hesk stepped back carefully, fear clear as day on their avian faces.

Just as the police arrived around the corner of the street, Alex reached the edge of the last rooftop, both swords drawn, assault rifle and his second lighter weapon, a built in plasma shotgun, ready. He stepped on the roof edge, overlooking the battlefield. However, his boots cracked some loose ice, and a few icicles cracked off from the weight, dropping and shattering loudly on the cleared pavement below him.

At that moment, Kol'ris's small ears flickered in his direction. Eyes wide, he fired the first shots.

He released a barrage of fire from his machine gun, missing as Ja'hail leapt sideways to avoid the blast. With his cover blown, Alex leapt off the roof, and dropping 2 stories, he landed feet first on Kol'ris's shoulders. On impact, the giant Kro'nogri's legs buckled, and he began to reach desperately over, his claws extended. Finding grip, Kol'ris found Alex's left arm, pinning it upwards. In front, he fired off a burst of fire again at Ja'hail, who leapt to the side again just at the last moment. On his back, Alex struggled to get his assault rifle to aim, and his shotgun was in Kol'ris's grip. He began to concentrate his dark matter invisibly, ready to form a spear. Before he could get halfway, a clawed hand grabbed his left shoulder, and with the lizard's bellow, Alex was thrown over Kol'ris's shoulder, landing roughly on the concrete beside Ja'hail.

As Alex had leapt off the roof, Norstith fired a shot at Sili'ris, hitting her in the shoulder, sending her reeling back as the shot impacted her armour. Unfazed, she readied to fire, only to see Norstith flying overhead, coming in with talons fully extended, sword raised overhead. With an eagle's caw, he swung down.

Sili'ris leapt backwards, swinging her assault rifle barrel in aggression. Ducking, Norstith kicked at her, talons just scratching the armour of her abdomen. Sliding forwards, Sili'ris punched Norstith in the jaw, and because of his mechanical skeleton, she recoiled in mild pain, while Norstith was knocked backwards. Over to the side, the family began to run to the forming police line. Sili'ris wouldn't have this, and raised her rifle at them. Not waiting for a precise shot, she fired a burst. What they failed to see was that she was not using plasma rounds, but she was actually using superheated tungsten rounds.

The shots tore past, and Fe'lera heard a yell of pain as Yal'hesk was floored, shot twice in the same leg. As Se'rie slowed down instinctively, a trio of shots impacted her left arm. Screeching agony, she fell to the ground, her arm badly burnt, tow of the rounds having torn through the weak, hollow bones and flesh like knives, and one round still buried inside the thicker part of her arm. The shots had stopped, and Fe'lera and Sa'thor watched as Norstith went beserk on the female assassin.

As soon as he saw Ser'ie and Yal'hesk, his beloved niece and brother in law, fall in pain, Norstith knew at that moment that Sili'ris would die. He leapt at her, swinging his sword in a low arc. As his sister and nephew looked over, the long, thick vibro and plasma blade tore through Sili'ris's left leg, a neat cut. She fell over, screaming in pain, and to silence her, Norstith brutally, fired a burst into her neck and head, as he stood above her, reducing the female Kro'nogri's head to a charred mess.

His opponent dead, and Kol'ris occupied, Norstith ran over to his family. As he reached them, Yal'hesk had struggled to his hands and knees, and Norstith came over to grab his wings and hoist him to a stand, taking the weight off the injured leg. Sa'thor and Fe'lera carried Ser'ie, as hr screams subsided to pained whimpers from the still hot projectile in her wing.

"I'm sorry." Norstith said as he helped Yal'hesk walk to the police line, where a handful of paramedics were gathered. Behind him, the bursts of plasma fire echoed, and Yal'hesk gasped out loud: "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You and your allies helped us. We owe you."

"Just get better, I'll wait with you." Norstith patted Yal'hesk on the back, and turned to look at the battlefield, seeing Ja'hail and Alex fighting the surprisingly strong giant Kro'nogri. Beside him, the local police chief Da'ros, a male Leg'hrul, asked him: "You were involved in this fight. My men are setting up shots, what happened?"

"Four assassins came here to execute that injured family. Myself, the two engaging the giant Kro'nogri and a fourth elsewhere came here to stop them. They were not willing to negotiate, so we had no choice but to kill them."

"Do you have evidence?" Asked Da'ros. Nodding, Norstith explained the visual and audio recordings of Kol'ris's and Siri'ris's explanations before the battle unfolded. In agreement, Da'ros looked at the 1 versus tow fight, and called: "Get ready! If the two get out of the way enough, shoot the giant Kro'nogri!"

That order was unneeded, as the fight ended within seconds from then anyway.

Grunting, Alex was knocked onto the pavement again, as Kol'ris's switchblade shield smashed into him and Ja'hail with a large swipe.

Kol'ris was surprised, not knowing how a human had come to fight for Norstith. Regardless, they were a weak species, only their numbers giving them enough strength to be a threat. Alone, a human was weak. Still, this human, by his scarred visage, was battle hardened.

Losing patience, Alex unloaded one of the two antimatter shells he had left for his railgun heavy weapon, each 100lb explosive equivalent. As he prepared to load it, a nearby grenade from Kol'ris's machine gun launcher detonated nearby, tiny fragments scratching Alex's exposed skin, his back, and slave network piping on his back and neck. The force of the blast knocked him further away, the antimatter shell flying four feet away.

This was bad. Those antimatter shells could only hold long term suspension with a reactor, like Alex's onboard reactor, or a larger one. On their own, their nano-batteries could only hold suspension for 2 minutes in this case. Each shell was sturdy too, and only a significant force on it could cause it to fail.

As he saw Kol'ris step blindly towards the shell, back stepping from Ja'hail's knife swipe to his gut, Alex got an idea. He would kill two birds with one stone here. He would eventually need to get rid of his antimatter shells anyway for safety, as he normally relied on his forces's reactors on the base or ships for safe storage. And here, Kol'ris's shields were too strong for their plasma weapons, and his armour was rather strong, made of resistant, expensive armour strong against vibro and plasma weapons. A detonation of antimatter near would be perfect. If Alex fired his one shot at the lost one on the ground, and if Kol'ris was near, he could kill the giant.

At that moment, Alex fired his shotgun at Kol'ris, to get his attention. Smirking, Kol'ris smashed his fist into Ja'hail's side, and threw him roughly in Alex's direction. The two collided, with Ja'hail rolling off a near winded Alex. Readying his machine gun, Kol'ris charged his weapon.

Alex turned to Ja'hail, pointing to the discarded shell: "Antimatter shell, on ground, I blow it with my last one, get to cover!" Seeing Alex load his railgun, Ja'hail nodded, and opened fire with his other weapon, a handgun. The shots did little impact on the shields, so Kol'ris opened up with a plasma burst, sending Ja'hail flying into a nearby wall, a pile of snow falling on top of him, his armour now near incinerated on the front, with him wheezing in shock.

A slight sound of charging, and Kol'ris whirled round to fire his machine gun, firing in an arc as he sighted the dark armoured human, the man's scarred face and red eyes emotionless. On his right arm, the cannon charged, and just as stray handful of plasma bolts tore into his right leg, it fired. Not at him though, near his feet.

Kol'ris never saw the shell just 2 feet from where he stood, or see the other same shell type detonate jus a foot from it. Alex had been 15 metres from the blast, and at the last moment he had formed a thin wall of dark matter, invisible. It protected him from the fragments of the explosion, but now the shockwave.

Off to the side, Ser'ie looked up painfully, to see a massive explosion on the street consume the giant Kro'nogri, and blow the black armoured figure backwards, crashing painfully into a stack of boxes outside a nearby shop. The explosion was bright, like a star, and loud. The force of the blast blew them back, and in the nearby shops, windows were smashed.

The light and smoke cleared, and nothing was left of Kol'ris but a scorched corpse, blown off to the side, in pieces too. The body of Sili'ris was blown backwards too, resting just 10 metres from Kol'ris, stopping where Ja'hail's first kill today, Vrai'ko. Blearily, Ja'hail had dug himself, out, stumbling, clutching his torso from what was likely a few cracked or even broken ribs. In the boxes, Alex stumbled, limping visibly, the few plasma rounds damaging his right leg's servos slightly, and his organic torso bruised badly, from today and from the Pandora battle. At least now his ammunition hazard was gone.

Then, Shockwave's call came in: "Alert. Shuttle has taken off and is flying at low altitude, heading towards your position quickly. Scans show Kol'ris had activated an emergency code for assistance from the shuttle, to attack designated foe targets. Recommend immediate retreat, and I shall intercept."

In the distance, a mild roar of engines echoed, and over a distant rooftop, the shuttle appeared, its concealed laser cannons and rocket pods revealed. Ja'ahil saw this too, and swore out loud. Both knew they needed to keep it away from the crowd of police, medics and the family, and Ja'hail pulled out his assault rifle, and fired a burst towards the gunship. The plasma rounds were harmlessly absorbed by the gunship shields, and its paths changed ever so slightly as it locked onto Ja'hail and Alex.

The gunship strafed left in mid air, and now it flew towards them at 50 mph, just 30 metres above the ground. Between it and Ja'hail and Alex was a clear road. Locking on, its laser cannons and rockets found the targets, and took aim.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Ja'hail. He leapt into an alleyway, firing a burst of rifle fire as he did so. Alex leapt into the same alley, using more power in his left foot, as it was undamaged. Just as he made it, the laser cannons ripped the pavement where they had been, and a rocket detonated there, sending small fragments into the alley. The shuttle flew past overhead quickly, passing around to come at them again at a different angle, out of rifle range.

"I've got no antimatter shells left, and I've only got 4 small missiles in my missile launcher! Got any ideas!" Yelled Alex. Ja'hail grimly responded: "Its got shields, and heavy armour. Your missiles can't get past the particle shields, it'll just knock it about in the air."

"So now what? We just sit here and keep its attention?" Proclaimed Alex, looking fearfully as the shuttle approached again from 2 miles away. Ja'hail shook his head, and said: "Shockwave will reach us in about 30 seconds, that shuttle will pass over us once more in that time. We last one more pass, and he can take it down!"

As if on cue, the shuttle drew within a mile, and fired a pair of antipersonnel rockets towards the alley. The crowd between them and the shuttle dispersed, and Norstith stood back with them, knowing he too couldn't take it down. In the alley, Alex and Ja'hail leapt forwards into the street, the rockets passing just over their heads, exploding just 5 metres behind them.

As the rockets exploded, Ja'hail was peppered with fragments, cutting the scales on the back of his head, and one particularly large piece hit his exposed hand, the gloves doing little to stop the fragment slicing through the skin. The fragment was impaled in his hand's edge, making moving his fingers painful. Alex was hit badly too, the weakened right foot joint giving out from the blast shockwave nearby, shattering the connections, and damaging the armour badly on his ankle. Now, his foot was useless and mangled. The exposed skin on his back and neck was peppered with fragments too, but not too badly.

As the shuttle passed overhead, the sound of another aircraft passed by. Just behind it, unseen until now, an exotic attack craft of dark silver and purple colours roared after the shuttle. Firing a shot from its heavy cannon, the shuttle span wildly as the shot impacted and overloaded its shields. The shuttle now slowed, the attack craft flew alongside, and just above it, it transformed quickly, turning into a gargantuan metal being, 40 foot tall, skeletal in appearance, yet bulky, and having one large red eye, and a massive cannon for a right arm.

Gravity taking him, Shockwave landed atop the shuttle, and jammed his heavy cannon into the cockpit section roof. He fired one shot, the blast destroying the section and the Virtual Intelligence piloting the craft. The blast sent the craft groundside, sending it plunging into the frozen river, clear of town on both sides. Just before impact, Shockwave leapt off, transforming in mid air, just clearing the ice as he resumed his attack craft form. The shuttle smashed into the icy river, ploughing into the river bed, submerged in a relatively shallow 4 feet of water.

In the road, Ja'hail grasped his hand painfully, but was grateful the fight was over. Kol'ris was dead, quite brutally so as well. Alex was staring grumpily at his mangled ankle, the metal foot, and also the body armour boot over it, now all but severed. Still, there were no other threats to worry about for now. Shockwave then flew overhead, and descended quickly, transforming in mid fall, and landing heavily on his two feet, standing just 15 feet from the Human and the Kro'nogri.

"Mission complete, all enemies have been terminated. Allied or civilian casualties: 0"

"Casualties yes. Injuries, not so much." Muttered Alex aloud. Indeed, Everyone on the team, with the exception of Norstith and a few metal skeleton dents, had suffered wounds in this fight or the Space bridge invasion battle, most physical, some psychological. Shockwave mainly bore dents, scratches and torn off armour pieces form the fight with the Aree'lathor, Zir'leth, and any torture he endured during his brief imprisonment on the Varya-6 station. Ja'hail was peppered with bleeding fragments, as was Alex, and in Ja'hail's case he had broken and bruised ribs, and a large fragment in his hand. Alex had almost lost his right foot, his torso was badly bruised, two ribs were cracked, and the skin exposed by the slave network hardware on his neck and back had, in addition to being fragmented, was painfully swollen. The removal of the slave network hardware from his spinal cord would be delicate, and likely expensive work, and might just be best left alone for now.

Now that the commotion was over, he police line approached them, weapons drawn and ready, particularly at Shockwave's arrival. It was not to arrest them, it was simply self defensive instinct, they didn't know if the human, or more importantly the Cybertronian, were friend or foe. Thankfully, Norstith barged through to the front, explaining to the chief:

"They are with me! These are the three I said were helping me take out the assassins! They won't attack you!" At Norstith's words, Chief Da'ros called over: "We need a medic over here, we've got an injured Kro'nogri!" Turning to look at the human and Cybertronian, Da'ros explained aloud to Norstith and them as a medic looked over Ja'hail: "We don't know the proper treatment for your kind. We can't be sure what to do."

Shockwave scanned Alex, and himself, and announced: "My injuries are minor. My Cybertronian frame can regenerate itself with a plentiful energon supply. I simply need a plentiful supply of fuel, such as Hydrogen, or lesser density hydrocarbon fuel."

Norstith commented: "Fuel from a local station or the spaceport will do."

Alex grunted, and spoke to Da'ros.

In the galaxy, auto translator technology was a must for society. Downloading a language will translate a heard language into a chosen language, such as Cybertronian to English, and project overlaid subtitles of other language text. In this case, Alex's English was translated to Leg'hresh. Alex and Norstith had often communicated by the translators, but had learnt phrases from each other's native language. Indeed, for the Solaris recruits, they needed to have Ja'hail and Mir'minsk's languages translated aloud into English for them to understand. Switching between listening and speaking translation was simple.

Addressing Da'ros, Alex examined himself: "Most of my damage is not to my organic body. My mangled ankle is a bionic limb, I need a robotics mechanic, not a medic. My back and neck simply need to have the fragments removed and covered, and my ribs and bruises will heal themselves." Seeing that his three allies were relatively unharmed, Norstith looked worriedly over at his family. Se'rie and Yal'hesk were now just loaded into an ambulance, with Sa'thor and Fe'lera beside them. They would make it, but before they could receive visitors, or before he could see them, Da'ros needed to debrief them in the police HQ.

Inside a vehicle garage, Da'ros communed with the four assassin killers. Alex and Ja'hail were propped atop some crates, Norstith stood passively, and Shockwave was crouched on his knees, one knee on the ground. Da'ros talked security business with them.

In the station, for just an hour, Norstith explained where they had come from. He told a lie of omission, saying that Alex and Shockwave were defenders from the invaded planets of the Varya-6 invasion, which technically they were. They had gone onto the station through the space bridge as an infiltration team, and when Kal'sik lost it in defeat and shut down the space bridges, they had no choice but to flee the station before it went up. Ja'hail and Norstith had been prisoners aboard the station, with Norstith having been declared dead. Norstith promised the two UIP members and Ja'hail safe haven in exchange for protecting his family from the sent assassins, sent to kill his family to punish him for insubordination. He presented only vid feeds from the assassins, saying he had been unable to record anything on the station.

Da'ros understood, and was thankful: "This colony is rather peaceful. We want to stay out of the war really, just make a living. Considering how you put yourselves in danger to protect some of its citizens, and took out 4 dangerous individuals and their craft, I see no reason to deny you safe haven in this colony. Though there is the issue of where you will stay, particularly with your human and Cybertronian allies. The colony may wish to pursue peace, but they are understandably not fully trusting of UIP species,"

Norstith said simply: "I think I may be able to secure us a place to live. My family will have inherited my accounts when I was declared dead, and Ja'hail's accounts are still active. We can support all four of us. And hopefully, my family will allow us to stay in their home as simple repayment if possible."

"If you can make that work, you're welcome to it. But for medical and security safety, I insist only you visit your family. Your companions must remain here."

Shockwave nodded: "Understood."

Ja'hail nodded too, wincing as he accidentally flexed his right hand slightly. Alex propped his mangled right foot up, holding a provided single crutch he had gained up as if to show he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Seeing their compliance, Norstith said to Chief Da'ros: "I'll head for the hospital, check on my sister and her family. I'll be back sometime this evening."

Without another word, the robotically bodied Leg'hrul left. As he exited into the mid afternoon streets, a medic and a mechanic entered. The medic came to examine Ja'hail and Alex's organic body, who both needed to be treated away from prying eyes for now. The fragments could be picked out, but the medic needed to remove the large piece in Ja'hail's hand. The mechanic was here for Shockwave, with a large canister of hydrogen for the mech's body to produce energon from, and for Alex's leg.

Alex was done first, his small exposed sections of neck and back de-fragmented and bandaged. The medic had now moved to examine Ja'hail. The mechanic had given Shockwave the hydrogen canister, and was pulling out tools for work on Alex's damaged ankle. The burly, middle aged Kro'nogri male was accustomed to working with robotics, having worked with security mechs and automaton units before. Using his scanner tool, he placed an order for the production of the parts needed to be replaced. Once the order was sent, to be paid for by the colony as thanks for killing the dangerous assassins, then came the easy part, removing the damaged sections for disposal or recycling.

The Kro'nogri clamped a hand over the human's damaged leg, the nerve simulators disengaged, and said aloud in a humorous tone: "Alright, now hold still, no one likes a jagged stump." As the Kro'nogri pulled out a plasma cutting tool, Alex's eyes widened, sharply taking in a breath.

The colony hospital was never really busy, as was today. Norstith swept into the lobby, his dark matter body disguise working perfectly. Stopping, he asked: "I'm looking for my sister and her family. Her husband and daughter were checked in hours ago for gunshot wounds."

Looking up, the female Leg'hrul looked at the grey and dark blue feathered Leg'hrul mildly shocked. She knew fully well of that family, having checked them in just about 2 hours before. Standing up, she pointed down the hall: "They just came out of surgery. Down that hallway, they'll be in room 14."

"Thank you." Norstith nodded in thanks, and set off quickly. He passed rooms 8-13, seeing only 4 were occupied, all by people with broken limbs or surgery. Finally, he found door 14, and inside, Fe'lera and Sa'thor stood beside Se'rie and Yal'hesk's beds. It was Yal'hesk who saw him first, and he said loud enough for Norstith to hear through the glass: "Norstith!"

Opening the door, he looked at them all. Se'rie was laid in her bed, her wing bandaged and in a cast. She would not be able to fly until it was off. Yal'hesk's leg was raised slightly, bandaged and in a cast too. Norstith dejectedly stated: "If I'd been quicker, I could've stopped you getting hurt."

Shaking her head, Fe'lera came and pulled her brother into a hug, noticing the colder, harder feel of his body. Pulling out, she breathed: "Wounds will heal. They'll be fine. I'm just so glad that you're alive, and here. Over 2 years, and now you're here." She pulled him into another hug, while Norstith simply let her tears stain his shoulder. Sa'thor was grateful, as was Se'rie, as they both had loved their uncle dearly before they were imprisoned, and never saw him until now. Yal'hesk asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What have you been doing in these 2 and a half years? And why did they say our imprisonment and forced stay in our colony was to ensure your helping the Alliance?"

Pulling out, Norstith shook his head, and pulled up a chair. She gestured for Sa'thor and Fe'lera to sit, saying: "I'm not sure. It's a very long, hard story."

"Its OK uncle. We're not going anywhere for now." Said Se'rie softly. At his niece's encouragement, he began to recount his tales of his forced work, everything. Video and audio feeds would help him prove the truth, as his memories had been digitally recorded onto 'greybox' recordings. His memory, his endeavours, everything, would be known to them. That included his work with Alex, and how he was effectively directing a template for an ultimate Alliance soldier, using humans.

In truth, there had been other programs in the KI for utilizing UIP species, although only Humans, Romulans, Vulcans or Klingons had been able to be used thus far as willing but deceived soldiers. As head of the human program section, Alex had been selected by an insider operative in the UIP as an ideal subject, his heroic status ideal for striking a morale blow when his change insides went public. His work, Alex's death, resurrection, Norstith training him and the clones to further the development, and the emotional attachment he had felt towards them. Eventually, he hesitated at the part of Alex's loss of confidence, and his abandonment, leaving only the clones. That pair's work, eventually leading to Alex relocation, and recapturing, though at the loss of the female clone. Alex and the male returned, but Alex jettisoned the male to his waiting ship, and proceeded to destroy the KI fleet, and Norstith, escaping using the same method Norstith used to save him before. It was due to the KI fleet being used ultimately in conjunction with the Varya-6 invasions, to soften up targets before space bridges were set up.

At this stage, Norstith had explained him transferring to Alex's mind, a backup, made to allow Norstith to take control of the second body Alex occupied from that one. This part of the program was to allow Norstith to remotely take control of a body himself, as more mental ability increased combat capability. Unfortunately, it was meant that he would be able to return to his body just before Alex's death. But the lack of a body for him to return to made him trapped in the same body as Alex.

Upon awakening, Alex and Norstith had settled for a begrudged teamwork, until a solution presented itself. Then the planning of the Varya-6 attack, gathering from the world Alex found, and the recruits the UIP intelligence sent as a gesture of good luck, as he had known about the invasion too. After setting off, Norstith finally received a new body, albeit a robotic one, the best from such short notice. The mutual cooperation prevented them from going at each other's throats, despite how dignified they acted. Then they ambush in the station, where it turned out an informant in the UIP intel board had leaked the chief's report. Alex, and his 3 allies were captured, while Ja'hail and Norstith had taken control of the slave network with an AI soldier's help. The same slave network Alex had been tortured into becoming a part of.

After a battle, Alex regrouped with them, with Shockwave having escaped after being forced to deliver space bridge blueprints by an advanced virus and imprisoned. They had sought to take control, but Kal'sik, in his madness, decided to blow up the station. To save the two planets from a brief, destructive singularity in the cities, the space bridges were shut down premature to detonation, by a craft collision. That had made returning to UIP space impossible. Next thing they knew they heard of the assassins, and at Norstith's begging, and their separate reasons for going, they arrived at the colony.

Retelling to summary of the past 2 and half years was only an hour. The family had a simpler story, being in solitary confinement for 6 months, no contact, until they were placed under a restriction to never leave their colony under execution. That was hard, as Se'rie's and Sa'thor's education hopes were ruined effectively. They had been forced to work jobs on the colony, such as in the supermarket their father was manager of. The a few weeks ago, Norstith was declared dead, which it seemed he technically was, and the ban was lifted. In such little time, they had no time to make any plans to visit off world sites, and they had been feeling fearful, not wanting to leave their prison/sanctuary, where friends had supported them in hard times.

It was a lot to take in. Se'rie's eye crests furrowed in question, and asked: "So the human who ran away and effectively killed you is back at the police station, the one who helped take down the assassins?"

"Yes. I worry for him though. He has been through a lot, even before I came into his life. Combined with past and recent personal losses and his isolation so far from UIP space or his established base on that discovered world, and I think he will likely be very insecure and hostile. Similarly, Shockwave will likely feel concerned for safety, as he is deep in 'enemy' territory too. Ja'hail will be alright, and he seemed to settle an old vendetta with the larger of the assassins today. If you wish to question them, I'd recommend him first for safety."

"Can we see them? I want to thank them for helping us, when they had little reason to do so. They are welcome in our home if they wish, as are you." Fe'lera said softly, her heart still soaring in jubilation at this nightmare, and Norstith's absence, ending. Yal'hesk agreed, but admitted unhappily: "The doctors likely won't discharge us until tomorrow though."

Understanding, Norstith called Ja'hail, to pass on the message.

Ja'hail had been watching the late evening night through a window when the call arrived. Hearing his comm channel, Ja'hail answered: "Yes?"

"Ja'hail. Yal'hesk and Se'rie will not be discharged until tomorrow, and all my family wished to meet you together. Da'ros has agreed to harbour you for at most 3 nights, so I think you should all stay there."

Having heard the call on loudspeaker, Shockwave clicked in agreement, his single large red optic dimming as he slipped into a repair recharge. Alex too nodded, finding a good place to get some well earned sleep, the first full night's sleep in 2 days. His mind was numb, the death of Mir'minsk having been dealt with quite a lot on the flight here, though it still hurt a lot. He would have bad dreams about her death, and the torture he suffered to become one of the slaves, but he decided to take a precaution to ensure he slept. Besides, his replacement right foot wouldn't arrive and be installed until tomorrow anyway.

Reaching to his left shoulder, Alex deployed a weapon he had kept hidden since his first KI mission so long ago in his first body, a miniature dart launcher, containing sedation, tracker and poison darts. Now, he pulled out two of the sedative darts. Two darts would knock him out for at least 8 hours, and would do no actual harm to his body in the long term. Jabbing them in, he threw them away, just as the sedative kicked in.

Now, the giant Cyclops mech, Kro'nogri mercenary and Human assassin fell asleep, tired, in need of recharged, or drugged to help him sleep.

**Hey guys, new chapter, and things have gone pear shaped for the four.**

**A funny challenge: Where the mechanic is amputating Alex's foot, props to anyone who can guess what show that same line is from that scares Alex.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 16: Revelations, housewarming.**

**7th May 2900**

**Cybertron, New Tyber.**

"Optimus. The Alliance forces have broken ranks and are being hunted. Many are surrendering en masse, so there's less fighting than anticipated." Radioed Field Captain Arcee.

"And what of the Matrix? Reports say it is secure and safe in a bunker?"

"Correct. The former Knight Initiative group leader and his officers are there too. The battlefield front lines have moved far off, and salvaging of the two space bridge pillars outside the city is underway. One has been recovered, and the second is almost ours. But it revealed something troubling which we avoided."

"What trouble?" Rumbled Optimus. Beside him, Ratchet finished welding the last replacement part in place. He was now ready to move off.

"In addition to acting as Space bridge locator beacons, each of the two pillars had a secondary function as a massive EMP bomb. If any of them had gone off, anything electrical or cybertronian in a 30 mile radius would have been overloaded and offlined. We don't know why they were given this capability, but we avoided that outcome. The second and last pillar should be in our hands in minutes."

"Understood. Proceed as normal." He shut down the channel then.

Pulling himself up, Optimus stood off the berth, feeling recovered from his ambush. He turned to Prowl, stationed nearby: "Prowl. Open an emergency channel to Alpha Centuari. If the Alliance had installed this EMP bomb feature in their space bridge beacons, it is likely that the 2 on Pandora are the same."

"Understood. I shall transmit the message now. High priority messaging shall be used." Seeing his second lieutenant off, Optimus turned to Jazz: "Jazz. I must go and ensure myself that the Matrix is safe, and personally thank the KI collaborators myself. I need you to accompany me to the designated bunker."

"Will do boss man."

Bidding Ratchet farewell, Optimus and Jazz transformed into their repulsorlift vehicle modes. Jazz was a sleek, silver sports hovercar, while Optimus was a transport hovertruck, red and blue in design.

20 minutes later, and Optimus and Jazz strode into the bunker. Whispers went around even as everyone continued their duties, as the leader of Cybertron and his first second in command strode into the bunker. Optimus dismissed them with a hand wave, and they quickly got back to work. With Jazz following close behind, Optimus reached the Bunker's chief, a bulky, bronze and silver coloured mech:

"Is the Matrix secure?"

"Yes. We locked it in our vault, and it is ready for your retrieval Prime. This way." The mech led Optimus to the back of the bunker, to a room sealed by energy shields. Pressing a wall button, the shields dropped, and Optimus strode in, a servo reaching out to grab the Matrix, resting on a large raised section of floor. The matrix began to shine, and floated into his servo. Bringing it up, he opened the panels around his spark chamber, and placed the Matrix safely beside his spark.

Turning back and walking out, Optimus turned to the chief: "Where are the ones who retrieved the Matrix?" The chief pointed to a group of humans in the corner: "They're over there. Two of them were a part of the slave units, part of a captured early infiltration team at where this invasion was launched. The others came through and set after the Matrix, to get it back. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp had to leave to help the front lines hunt the rest of the Alliance, so they're not here."

"Thank you chief." "A pleasure Prime."

Optimus and Jazz then made their way to the corner of the bunker, weaving between soldiers, mechs, organics, femmes and berths.

Xale was talking idly with Lanver, until he and he others heard two sets of mech footprints, one set heavier than the other. Turning around, Xale was impressed by who had come to see them.

Over them, Optimus Prime, in all his red and blue blazing glory, towered over them. Beside him Jazz was smaller, and silver, but impressive still. Lanver was in awe, knowing of the reputation these two mechs held. Toph, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula were more nervous, though this mech did not look as intimidating as others they had seen. The larger one spoke in a deep booming voice:

"You are the ones who took back the Matrix from the Alliance?"

Xale frowned, his yellow eyes searching for any signs of suspicion: "Yeah? What of it?" The taller mech bowed his head in salute: "I thank you for your bravery and success. According to reports, had the Alliance gotten to the Allspark with it, all of New Cybertron could have been lost. You saved our race's homeworld, and we are grateful."

Jazz recognized Xale now: "Hey Boss. We should debrief them, let them know what'll happen, anything we can give them, how they came to help us."

"I agree. We must make clear what will happen in the aftermath of this battle." Optimus declared. He looked at them all again: "If you will follow me, I shall allocate a room in this bunker for a debriefing, as you are the only fully sapient beings here, the rest of your army being non sapient intelligence."

The debriefing was surprising well done.

The events of how Xale came to work for this force, and how they had received help from a 'secret' collaborator in the UIP intelligence only to be double crossed by someone in the same group, leading to Lanver and Ty Lee being enslaved with Alex and Mir'minsk. Everything they knew of from their part of the battle was told.

Optimus was grateful, and he promised that despite Xale's transgressions, he had been bred to fulfil that role, but had decided, after Alex's 'persuasion', to change his ways in goals, though not necessarily attitude. In thankfulness, they would still have full command of the KI forces on and around this planet, though repairs would be needed for parts of it. To regroup, considering the situation was more in need of attention on Pandora, Optimus would allow an escort and transport of Xale and his officers to Pandora, and the rest of his KI fleet would be repaired and sent underway as quickly as possible.

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine.**

In the UIP garrison point, the escort and its quarry had arrived safely after the Stadium occurrence.

In the med bay, Sokka, Suki and Firi'sry had been treated for their wounds, anaesthetic numbing the pain. Aang and Katara were stood by Sokka and Suki, worried for their friends and brother. Lexa had tkane it upon herself to guard the body of the only casualty among their 'officers', Mir'minsk. Her slavery job done, the little grey was slumped against a wall, the plasma bolts still clearly visible on her chest. Quirinth and Sru'sky stood beside Firi'sry, though they stole glances at the other humans and the human girl who watched over their dead friend's body. Anxiety ate away at all of them, wondering what had become of Alex and Shockwave, and to those who knew of them, Raxler, Ja'hail and Norstith.

Then, from outside, commotion sounded as UIP soldiers rushed out to 'greet' something that had landed in a courtyard. Looking out the window, Sru'sky, Firi'sry and Quirinth were the first to see what it was. A black and red armoured figure, like Alex, but with different red decorative marks, and bulkier. In is hands, it held a large cylindrical object, about 5 feet long. Before they could react, Lexa had run out of the door, warning the group captain to stand down, saying he was friendly, another of their officers.

Standing down, the captain was surprised when the armour figure deposited he pillar on the ground, saying aloud in a deep, dark electronic voice: "KI brigades are bringing the second device as we speak. These two devices were planted discretely in advance to provide a location bearing for the ground based space bridge. In addition, they acted as last resort EMP bombs, with a 30 mile radius damage range. No threat, they are both deactivated and too damaged to be used as such."

A scan from a squad engineer confirmed the EMP bomb theory at least, and the Captain ordered it be taken into the outpost depths for safe keeping and analysis. Without any other words, Raxler followed Lexa into the side outpost, where the rest of the escorted people waited for them. Having overheard he conversation about a bomb threat, they had questions.

As soon as he stepped inside, Raxler's helmet slid away, revealing a shockingly familiar face. Ignoring the looks on Quirinth's, Sru'sky's and Firi'sry's faces, he addressed everyone: "Invasion negation successful. However, premature closing of the Space bridges was due to last resort action brought on by Alliance invasion commander Kal'sik's illogical actions. In a irrational denial of defeat, he set the station to self destruct. Left unchecked, the open space bridges would have violently collapsed in the destruction, causing a singularity to form on both here and New Cybertron, creating massive damage. By ramming the Destroyer Relentless into the main power generator, the space bridges were closed prematurely, and safely. However, Alex and Shockwave were unable to get through a space bridge before this, so they, Norstith and Ja'hail fled the station into Alliance controlled space. Shockwave's energon reserves at time of departure limit him to a few hundred light years range, and the Varya-6 station was over 4000 light years from UIP space. Current location is unknown, and Commander Kal'sik and Secondary Commander Kirth both escaped. Minimal casualties to the Varya-6 station non-combat crew attained."

"Wait, Alex and Shockwave are trapped in Alliance space? Norstith and Ja'hail will be fine, but those two will be singled out the moment they're seen!" Exclaimed Lexa. At the sound of Norstith's name, Sru'sky asked: "I think you need to fill us in on a few details."

And so, at the same time as a debriefing on Cybertron, they debriefed each other. During this, the second pillar arrived, damaged in the firefight to attain it, but salvaged. Lexa's clone origins, Alex's sacrifice to destroy the KI fleet, the mishap with the 2nd resurrection, the UIP intel chief' help and presented recruits, and how Alex came to acquire the loyalty of those he brought from the planet he found, including finding Sokka and Katara's long lost mother. It was uncomfortable to know all this, that Alex was working with a person who corrupted him, though he did it by the threat of blackmail relating to a family based death threat, and that Lexa was genetically identical to him, minus a few details, and like Xale, had the memories of his first body experience for educational reference. What was most disturbing was talking to an AI solider, made to look and mimic Alex, and yet, despite the disturbing nature of it/him. The AI had really been the biggest hero of the day, being the one to turn the tide of battle by assuming control of the slave network.

It was then that Raxler wrapped up the explanations, explaining his detour after coming through the orbital space bridge: "Upon jumping, as my platform descended into reentry, a scan from the Liberator battleship showed that the space bridge beacons were also electro-magnetic pulse weapons, with a destructive radius of 50 miles. The Alliance had begun to transport one of them to use as a weapon to a sensitive hub of the planetwide intelligent superorganism. With their plan to seize control of the required area failed, the automated team was dispatched to detonate the EMP bomb at the hub site commonly known as the 'Tree of Voices.' There, the blast would have critically overloaded the entire electrical network, and caused unrecoverable damage. The strike was planned to shatter morale of the Na'vi species culturally, and to upset the rigid natural order of the planet, causing wide destruction to the planet's biosphere, causing further problems to the Na'vi Homeworld. Worst case scenario, the planet's biosphere would collapse dramatically, forcing the Na'vi to flee their homeworld on masse. The risk of loss of organic life, sapient or otherwise, required intervention, and I intercepted the convoy 3 miles from the targeted site. Afterwards, retrieval of the pillar for use as evidence of Alliance plans and study was carried out. On a side note-"

As it paused, Raxler projected a holographic photograph he had taken of 2 Na'vi witnesses watching him from behind. Scans digitally constructed their appearance based on DNA, sonar and visual scanners, building an almost perfect image of the two: "Two tribal Na'vi, likely from the Omaticaya, witnessed the interception. Their witness status is irrelevant at present, but perhaps rescued hostiles could provide insight into identities?"

At the last part, Quirinth's eyes narrowed: "Hostiles? Why are we designated as hostiles?"

"My creator designed my platform to physically mimic his appearance. It was logical to assume that individuals hostile towards him would show similar hostilities towards this platform in turn, given our shared appearance and the inherent mistrust of military AIs by organic races. Until evidence is shown to prove otherwise, the three of you are designated as a medium level threat to this platform."

Sru'sky spoke now: "But that doesn't explain why Alex views us as his enemies still?" In an extremely rare sign of emotion, Raxler's human mimicked eyebrow rose, and he stated: "Based on analysis, your memory of past transgressions against Alex is incomplete, perhaps damaged. Recommend treatment to improve cognitive ability."

Lexa snorted in laughter, and admitted: "You just got insulted by an AI, well done."

"Hey, what about us? If Alex is missing, where do we go now?" Asked Sokka, as he rubbed his injured arm softly. Lexa thought for a moment, and said: "Negotiations of terms and rewards for our help in repelling a major invasion mean we should have an easy time regrouping. The others will come here. After arrangements are made, we'll likely head back to the Solaris base, and return you home. I'm sure your family and friends are eager to see you back."

"Thanks." Said Katara. As the waterbender thanked the clone girl, Firi'sry got a good look at two people related to her stepson. A clone, altered at a base level to be the female equivalent of Alex. She had the memories of Alex for reference, and she had developed her own personality, as had her reported twin brother. Then there was Raxler, who if not for Alex's recent slave network surgery, would be a perfect doppleganger of Alex, yet was fully artificial, created, influenced in growth, and taught by Alex. The one who's existence was brought on by Alex's mistrust, and his need for at least one individual who he could trust, and thoroughly work with and rely upon to serve. And yet, it made her wonder of the fate of the real Alex, and the demon like mech he had become trapped in far space with.

**8th May, 2900**

**Ba'hras system, Dev'ral, Peragoth colony, morning.**

After being discharged, Se'rie and Yal'hesk walked out of the hospital that morning with Fe'lera, Sa'thor and Norstith. As their stay was so short, and they had insisted for no one to trouble themselves, none of the family's friends had dropped by. Most likely for the best, considering who Norstith was leading them to meet at the Police station.

One of Police Chief Da'ros's men, a Kro'nogri male officer, drove the five Leg'hrul to the station, as two of them were too injured to safely fly there. Just a few minutes of driving, as the roads were clear that day, and they were soon entering the station. Shockwave, Alex and Ja;hail were staying in the vehicle garages, mainly for Shockwave's sake, and Norstith led them there now, under Da'ros's issued authority to lead them there. As he reached the door to the garage, he stopped all four of them, and asked them:

"Before you meet them, I have told you of what we have done together, and how we came to work together. Do you wish to know anything else before you meet them, anything I can offer as perhaps a warning? These three are not the most usual citizens, even among their own kind."

Sa'thor hesitated, but was first to ask: "What's the Kro'nogri like?"

"Ja'hail is a mercenary soldier. It was his previous job as security for the station that allowed us to more easily navigate it in the attack. He helped me hold the captured station section with the AI soldier in the fight. Personality-wise, he's well-humoured, a tad ill mannered at times, and he is willing to offer someone a chance to present themselves well as a friend, or enemy. He will be the easiest to get to know if you wish to."

Yal'hesk asked then: "What about the other two, the Cybertronian and the human?"

"Shockwave, the Cybertronian, is by far the oldest of us, and most intelligent. He was 'born' 14000 years ago, before the start of the Cybertronian civil war. He worked as a military scientist and assassin for the faction of the Decepticons, and met his untimely death on the human homeworld, Earth, nearly 900 years ago. His race was dangerously underpopulated, so he and many other fallen decepticons were revived until another means of repopulation was established. He worked as a scientific researcher until the virus indoctrinated him into delivering the tech needed to carry out the station invasions. A word of warning, he is significantly large, even among his own kind, and a injury to his right arm millennia ago was used by him to replace his entire right arm with a weapon. He is cold mannered, logically driven, and a person of few words. Although, he is curious, as is his nature as a scientist, and he often spends time analysing scientific discoveries across society, a obsession with knowledge of sorts."

"The human, Alex, he is difficult too. Considering the fact that his life was effectively torn apart and ruined, in friends, family and reputation, all because I wished to protect you and I followed orders, he will likely harbour hidden aggression towards us, so step carefully, though he seems to hold it against me much more so. In terms of personality and agenda, he has changed greatly in attitude, but his goals in life are unchanged. He wants to help as many people as he can, and despite how much he hates the responses he gets sometimes, he will do whatever it takes to benefit any greater number of people. If you want to avoid a possible meltdown, make sure you do not come off as ungrateful for saving you in his eyes. The last time he was enraged, combined with an insanity brought on by a 5 month greybox life and a 3 month tank life after nearly dying, he murdered his own adopted father blindly, the insanity exaggerating any feelings of preference he played to his stepsister since he was not Na'vi, and she was."

"Wait, he committed patricide? And you're planning on introducing us to him?" Asked Se'rie sceptically. Norstith's eyes flickered to the door momentarily, and he said quickly: "Don't judge him so quickly. He is also very suspicious, a side effect of all those who wanted him dead. He could be hearing us speak now. When I was in his mind, sharing his body, I saw that out of all the crimes he did, the only crime he truly regrets more than anything is killing his father. Torturing the one who nearly killed him gives him doubts, but killing his father is the thing which keeps him up at night. Otherwise, it is the reactions of the people to what he did that psychologically disturbs him. Just, be careful when you talk to him."

Se'rie's gaze softened somewhat at the fact that the human had been driven to do horrible acts by the torturous nature of what he was put through. She and Fe'lera shared a look, and each knew that Alex would be the hardest to get to know as thanks for saving them.

Norstith opened the door to the garage, and led them in.

Inside the garage, Alex sat on a workbench, flexing his foot, replaced yesterday. It was now fully armoured again, as was the rest of his body, minus the helmet and the neck and small back section. Off to the side, Shockwave drank from a hydrogen canister, his on board energon converters turning the metal hydride soaked fuel into energon as he took it in. Ja'hail sat on a work bench near Alex, polishing his prized rifle, nicknamed 'Hilda'.

Alex looked up at the rifle, and commented dryly: "If you keep polishing that thing, the barrel will be rubbed away." As Ja'hail made to retort, the sound of the garage personnel entrance opening sounded. Ja'hail was unmoved, and snickered to himself as Shockwave and Alex hid from sight, something the two had agreed to do until the visitors were seen as safe as they judged them.

Shockwave transformed as quietly as possible, quickly shifting his panels about and forming them into a new form, which revealed that Shockwave was in fact a triple changer. Now, a dark silver and purple Cybertronian tank sat in a vehicle bay, its barrel pointed just towards the personnel entrance. Alex had gone invisible with his limited dark matter reserves, and hid himself in the metal rafter beams above the garage, using dark matter to hoist himself up.

Entering, Norstith was surprised to see only Ja'hail visible, the Kro'nogri mercenary looking up from polishing his prized rifle in interest. Then, Norstith saw the unique tank sitting just by him. That made two, but where was Alex? Norstith's scanners detected a heat signature on the ceiling rafters. Alex had not bothered to hide his heat signal, only his visual. Obviously he was, in his own way, as well as Shockwave, shy, or suspicious of visitors. Though Shockwave would likely be spotted first of the two.

Ja'hail placed his rifle back in its holster on his back, standing up to greet them as Norstith led them in. Ja'hail hated awkward meetings, he much preferred ones where the language was gunfire, not talking.

Norstith introduced them: "Everyone, this is Ja'hail Rathor. He was recruited and paid to help with the mission in the station, and like the others, wherever they are, he is stuck here. Ja'hail this is my sister, Fe'lera, her husband Yal'hesk, and their two children, Se'rie and Sa'thor."

"Nice to meet you." Ja'hail acted surprisingly dignified, as he extended a clawed hand in greeting, withholding his injured left hand. Fe'lera was the fist forwards, graciously shaking the Kro'nogri's hand, while sneaking glances at his hand. She thanked him while her family gathered by her: "Thank you for helping my brother protect us. You didn't have to, and yet you did."

"Actually, I also did it to settle a score with the big assassin. He ruined my career 6 years ago, and lost me most of my squad, just so he could get a series of higher contracts. The fact that he'd go after such uninvolved people for the reasons he was ordered to showed how sadistic he was. Saving you was a favour to myself too."

Yal'hesk dismissed this other, self serving reason, still grateful: "Regardless, we have to thank you. And don't think of mine and my daughter's injuries as any of you faults, it could have been worse."

Sa'thor was eyeing the tank curiously now, and asked: "That's not a police vehicle. Is that Shockwave?" Ja'hail nodded, and commented jokingly: "Yeah, our two big mean killers are shy, hah!"

Shockwave bristled with anger at this joking comment, though he hid it well. Above, Alex was angered too, as he barely hid a growl of annoyance to himself. Down below, Ja'hail smashed a fist into the purple tank's side, yelling: "Shockwave, Alex, make a first impression dammit!"

As soon as his fist hit, the tank exploded in a flurry of moving parts, each shifting rapidly to reform into the 40 foot tall biped, with one large, red optic, a horned head, a 3 fingered left hand, and a massive cannon for a right arm. He was dark silver and purple overall, and his mouth moved in a collection of flexing mandibles. The giant stood to full height, his massive splayed feet holding his multi-ton bulk readily. The optic narrowed in study as he saw Norstith's family, and a series of low rumbles and clicks sounded from the mech as he studied them.

From above, a shape materialized in midair, probably keeping off the ceiling rafters. The human plummeted feet first from 50 feet up, and with a loud crash he landed on the ground, feet spreading quickly in a split to ease his landing, the metal boot plating crashing loudly on the garage floor. After his fall, the human stood up, and revealed he was actually shorter than an average male Leg'hrul, but slightly taller than a female Leg'hrul on average. Like all humans he had mammalian features, tan-pink coloured skin in his case, and dark brown hair on his face and head. In his case, this human was covered in vicious scarring on his face, a large, old cut on his left cheek, a burn on his lower right face, and a few healed cuts and scrapes. The neural tubing was still protruding hideously from his back and neck, those parts of his body exposed. The human stared passively at the family, not saying a word at all. His crimson eyes, normal for a Leg'hrul, very rare for a human, gave little to no sign of his emotions.

Breaking any building tension, Norstith explained: "I've already told them of how we met and how we worked in the past. Any more introductions are likely to be personal ones."

Sensing the particular apprehension embodied in defensive aggression, Fe'lera took a slow step to come alongside Norstith. She took a breath, nervous yet thankful, and said: "You helped us, you saved us. Norstith says you all have no place to stay? We can offer you a place to stay, it's the least we can do."

As she finished, Fe'lera looked at the three, trying to get a sense of their emotions. She cared for the well being of everyone, and by the sight of the bloodstains, scratches and dents and injuries the three had gotten, the fight yesterday and the one they had come from had likely taken their toll. She saw obvious gratefulness in Ja'hail's reptilian gaze, and it seemed his fulfilment of revenge had caused him to feel a sense of temporary peace. Shockwave was completely unreadable, but he shifted ever so slightly, perhaps uncomfortably, but that was all he gave away. Alex's eyes hardened suspiciously, and seemed to stare deep into her own, attempting to search for a possible double meaning of her words.

With no sign of protest, the two UIP members nodes stiffly. The family walked in awkward silence out of thee station afterwards, and made their way back to the townhouse, with the family and Norstith in a taxi, and Shockwave following them in tank form with Ja'hail and Alex inside.

Pulling up, Shockwave waited with his two passengers as Yal'hesk paid the taxi driver, the money transferring straight from his account to the taxi company's via direct digital link.

The house was three stories, like many, and was particularly large in this case. Yal'hesk's supermarket was doing well, and his family were fairly well off, which helped them survive the two years forced colony imprisonment. It had 5 bedrooms, and 2 garages. Luckily for Shockwave, the garages were linked by one large door, and because of the relatively good public transport and smaller size of the colony, there were no cars taking up the garage. As such, Shockwave could manage to squeeze his tank mode into the garage, though if he wished to transform inside, he'd have to be very careful.

Yal'hesk and Norstith had gone on inside, while Fe'lera, Sa'thor and Se'rie made sure Shockwave at least settled easily. With a engine cut off, the hovertank settled into the garage space, and opened the side hatch. Ja'hail and Alex got out, and Ja'hail asked aloud: "So, which couch am I sleeping on?"

Shaking her head amusedly, the mother stated: "Oh no. You two and Norstith are getting bedrooms, though two of you will have to share."

"Ja'hail can get his own room. I'll stay out here with Shockwave." The hardened voice, and what it said, surprised them. Ja'hail knew the reasons, and didn't argue. However, Se'rie did: "But you can't stay out here, you'll get sick." Alex now looked at Se'rie, noting that her broken wing would rob her of flight for another 3 days yet. She had a concerned look, one that Alex had seen many times before, in the eyes of those who later turned against him. He said in a low tone that showed an attitude of defensive aggression: "Just for tonight at least. I need time with my own thoughts, and besides, considering what this family represents in relevance to my history, I don't think I'd be comfortable socializing just yet."

Fe'lera made to speak, but hears Yal'hesk calling her from inside. With a worried look, she exited the garage to the house, leaving her children with the human and Cybertronian. She had seen this already, that despite Alex being the same age as her own children roughly, with Alex being technically 21, like Sa'thor, while Se'rie was 19, Alex had experienced many lifetimes worth of pain and sacrifice already, and it had taken a negative toll on him. That much was obvious, and also it was obvious now that he distrusted her family due to Norstith carrying out orders that included ruining his life all to protect them.

Inside, Sa'thor offered at least: "Alright, say you want to stay out here. Why don't you at least come in forlunch? It's the least we could do."

"Stop treating me like you owe me. I don't want your grovelling, and I don't want your sympathy either. I just want to be left alone with my thoughts." Muttered Alex. He then went and moved some tools off a workbench, turning it into a makeshift bed of sorts. As the human lay down, Sa'thor laid a wing on his sister's shoulder, and said: "C'mon. He's not in the mod, let's just leave him be."

As her brother moved off, Se'rie looked at the scarred human, who completely ignored her presence. He reached up onto his back, and laid a dark silver clawed metallic hand on one of the slave network pipes, pausing as he just lightly grabbed it. After a few seconds, his head fell slightly, and he just sat there, stationary. Sighing, she looked at Shockwave, still in tank form, knowing his fuel tanks were full and he was repairing himself. Without another word, she left the two warriors in the garage with their own matters.

Inside the house, Se'rie entered last, and said: "Those two aren't going to be easy. Alex just wants to be away from us, and Shockwave probably doesn't trust us." She then looked at Norstith, and asked: "I just want to ask. I know you did what you did to protect us, but looking at Alex, just one person you made, and in his case broke beforehand, do you at last feel guilty?"

"Yes. Though Alex himself will admit it, any trace of his old life is long dead. The reason I was so easily able to corrupt him on the Alliance's orders was when his friends and family found out about his work. It was justice, but it was also illegal and immoral to them. They hunted him down and tried to kill him, and I brought him back. He had no where else to turn to, and he practically threw himself into anything I told him to do, especially when it meant he could sate his insanity brought on by a 8 month conscious suspended animation. He had 3 bouts of vengeance in his second body. What woke him up was killing his father in rage, and before that he brutally tortured one of his best friends who left him to die. But I think the only time he ever showed true satisfaction for committing an atrocity was his first mission in his second body. The Haenkyo pirate outpost massacre. He carried it out on my orders happily. He does not hate pirates, and like anyone, if corruption serves the greater good he'll leave it alone. These pirates were responsible for killing his original family when he was just a baby, which led to him being ejected and found by his adopted family. He now seems to only take pleasure from inflicting pain, and feels a sense of duty to help the greater majority and good as best he can. Any moral values he held were lost long ago, and he only abandoned me because I had led him astray from his self duty to not harm innocents."

Se'rie was shocked. She knew of Alex by vague news reports, both before and after his fall. And yet, there was the once hero, now monster, sitting in her garage with an equally formidable mech, blaming himself for failure and keeping any suffering he felt bottled up inside. He had spent so much time giving his life for others, albeit in unorthodox ways, that he had forgotten how to live, only survive to serve. He wasn't a person anymore, he had become a tool, a weapon.

And it was all due to Norstith, though he was a victim as much as Alex was, and due to the Alliance targeting him for corruption. Perhaps as gratitude, she could teach him how to live an actual life again, perhaps the life he had lost when those pirates attacked, a life he of all people deserved after everything he had done. In addition, perhaps get to know Shockwave too. For now though, both needed time alone. Later that day. Besides, her friends would likely visit her today to check how she was doing from her injury.

Alex lay down on the bench, eyes shut, the dark matter having reformed his helmet's visor to darken his vision, to help him sleep. Nearby, Shockwave had carefully transformed, and was now lying down in his biped mode, his form occupying much of the garage. If he wished to exit the garage, he'd have to either crawl out, or transform and drive out. Right now though, his optic was dimmed in recharge, and the mech was silent as ever.

In his mind, Alex ran over the past few days, wondering what still needed to be done. The invasion would be ended most likely, but he had already lost one person, who knows how many more could have died on his side. He accepted that Mir'minsk's death was not his fault at all, but that of the nearby Alliance squad attacking in understandable self defence, now dead thanks to Shcokwave. Still, the pain was enough, and the uncertainty of what could occur from the aftermath of both battles. What would happen, would they be thanked, would they be imprisoned for assisting him? Would they reconcile on his behalf, be allowed to return the Solaris residents home at least?

These things were beyond his control for now, so Alex pushed them to the back of his mind. No point in dwelling on certainly out of reach. Besides, if he ever got back, he would find out who that infiltrator in the UIP intelligence was, and expose him. That was the least he could do for him or her allowing him, Mir'minsk, Ty lee and Lanver to be exposed to an unbelievably brutal torture and enslavement.

Now, he was merely insecure about his current location, as was Shockwave. At least the family understood their insecurity. For now, both needed at least a few hours alone to gather themselves. Thankfully, this colony was not too fond of the Alliance's military gung-ho attitude, and people who fought to stop them may at least be treated with respect.

Still, could be worse.

**Hey guys….**

**[Pulls out bullhorn], HEY! To anyone reading, could you please pass around word of this story series!**

**To let anyone know, I'm debating turning this from a trilogy into a four part series, or just make the trilogy more extended, considering my story's length. From now, considering the big three way battle is done, the pace shall speed up.**

**Sit-rep, the liberation force has been split up, and for most of them, introductions and congratulations are in order. For the a few of the main leaders though, they have been isolated out in the fringes of Alliance space, thankfully on a not so supportive world. In my view the colony is like a village in the Soviet Union that just likes to keep to its own business.**

**Please review, kindly preferably but at this point almost anything is welcome except abuse. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 17: Solitude, social life.**

**8th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony, mid afternoon.**

5 hours had passed since Norstith and his allies had made their place in the family home. Ja'hail had settled in easily, but like the other 2, he had brought nothing with him but his weapons and armour, nothing else. He would likely make a trip into town to purchase some clothes with his still active accounts. For Alex, the clothing matter seemed hopeless, and the least they could do was patch up his armour. Despite his robotic limbs and implants, he still needed to wash like the rest of his kind. Shockwave was fine for now, but for him to interact with others would be difficult without intimidating others with his size.

Inside the garage, Alex had grown out of his depression enough to begin thinking of venturing out, but had to address the issue of him and Shockwave appearing presentable enough to socialize on any level. For him, Alex had filled in the holes in his armour with dark matter, as he could optionally do with his helmet visor. If he wanted to when out of armour, he could use his dark matter supply to simulate his skin from his second body, as the setup command was installed into a data bank of pre set disguises or forms his dark matter could take, also including a set of wings for flight or as a parachute, and different species disguises and even formed melee weapons. In Shockwave's case, he would use a technology that was old even to his kind, but that he seldom used, a technology that allowed larger or smaller Cybertronians to interact with organics on a more eye to eye level in areas where it would not be easy for their bodies.

"So this holoform will feel solid, but is a scaled down version of your mech form?" Alex asked, as he looked at the projection in front of him. Like all Cybertronians, Shockwave could produce a solid hologram of himself, or a disguise. It was effectively solid light, weighed little, but could interact with environments and manipulate objects by the use of localized mass effect fields that could be used only in conjunction with the holoform program. In front of Alex, as the real Shockwave lay right beside him, the holoform raised his right arm cannon, optic blinking and shining. It was a true scaled down Shockwave, only this one was 8 feet tall, one fifth scale. He still dwarfed all Leg'hrul, but at least now he could interact with them more easily. As a bonus, his form had copied and mirrored his left hand, to make it so the holoform could either have the cannon or a regular arm as the right one.

"Affirmative. This holoform shall have less intimidating factors, primarily due to smaller size. Status of interacting with local populace is stable, but recommend perhaps withholding interaction off until a later date, to allow spreading of news of our presence before we reveal ourselves."

Agreeing with Shockwave, Alex looked out of a small window as the holoform winked out of existence. He looked at the icy and snow covered lawn, and the cleared road. He had seen and heard visitors to the house, concerned for the family's well being. He had also heard Ja'hail and Norstith interact, and assumed that they had warned them of the non-desire for interactions the other two had.

There was a new group approaching, and judging by their age they seemed to be likely friends of either Sa'thor, or Se'rie, or maybe both. There were 4 of them, a Kro'nogri female and a Leg'hrul female, and a Leg'hrul male.

The electronic doorbell rang, and it was Sa'thor who answered.

Opening the door, it revealed four of him and his sister's closest friends. Both of the girls, Hre'sir, the Kro'nogri, and Kail'aris, the Leg'hrul, greeted him happily. After what had happened yesterday, Sa'thor was happy when Kail'aris pulled him into a crushing hug, pleased to see her boyfriend again. Kail'aris asked: "Hey Sa'thor. We just came to stop by after we heard what happened to your family."

"Yeah, we heard your uncle's back, apparently not dead. Is it true?" Asked Hre'sir, her brow scales arched sceptically. Behind them, Ra'thail crossed his arms and smiled at Sa'thor, his archetypal greeting to his long time friend for years. He asked: " We heard your dad and Se'rie were hurt, how bad is it?"

"Not too bad. You know they were assassins sent to kill us, and they hit dad's leg and Se'rie's wing with a few stray solid shots. Dad's gonna be limping for at least a week more, but Se'rie should be able to use her wing and fly in three days. If it hadn't been for our uncle and the other three, we'd all be dead."

Behind Sa'thor, Fe'lera came up to see who it was. She saw her childrens' friends, and spoke in a pleased tone: "Oh. I thought you'd be here at some point soon. We just had some of mine and Yal'hesk's friends leave a few minutes ago. Why don't you come in and have something to eat. We have plenty."

"Its okay mom, I think they'd much rather-"

"That sound great!" Hre'sir cut off Sa'thor, and allowed Fe'lera to lead her and Ra'thail into the house. Waiting behind, Sa'thor groaned at his mother's cheerfulness. Laughing at her boyfriend's embarrassment, Kail'aris gave Sa'thor a quick peck [a kiss, not a bird peck] on the beak. Following, the couple came into the dining room and lounge, where Ra'thail was helping himself to small snacks and Hre'sir had sat down beside Se'rie, talking idly while commenting on how lucky Se'rie was to not get worse. Se'rie's arm was still bandaged up, the bones having yet to heal. Fe'lera had gone off to a corner of the kitchen to continue a talk she had been having with Norstith.

It was the second day of the weekend, and Yal'hesk had sat down on a sofa, scrolling through the list of programmes available to watch on the lounge's large vid screen, while an unknown middle aged Kro'nogri, who looked somewhat scarred, hardened and muscular, talking to him about what was available to watch. It seemed he and Sa'thor and Se'rie's dad had made a new friend.

Sa'thor and Kail'aris stood near the sofas, where Ra'thail came up to them with a Leg'hrul equivalent of a sandwich, a wrap of sorts with local fish inside. They listened as Hre'sir asked about the newcomers.

"So who's the buff old guy you dad's pals with?"

"That's Ja'hail Rathor. He's a mercenary, but he seems friendly enough. Dad seems to like him, despite his career choice. He's like a bit like Uncle Norstith was before he was taken away. He's probably happy that he took out one of the assassins, he'd set up his squad to get a job offer instead of Rathor."

"No other way to say it, he looks like a badass." Commented Ra'thail. Sa'thor chuckled, and commented: "He's nothing compared to the other two."

"Sa'thor! They don't want to be disturbed, remember. They don't feel comfortable in public just yet." Hissed Se'rie, her head feathers bristling, concerned for her brother's lack of a brain at times. As Sa'thor raised his wings defensively, Kail'aris asked in confusion: "Why? Are the other two shy?"

"No. They're members of species in the UIP. One's a Cybertronian, the other's a human." Explained Sa'rie, worried that they're curiosity would force them to reveal those two early. In realization, Kail'aris worriedly asked Sa'thor: "You've got two UIP members staying here? I know we're not so supportive of the war here, but why are they here?"

"They're trapped here. They came to protect us from those assassins, in exchange we offer them shelter until something comes up. Besides, Ja'hail can pay their rent if he wants to." Sa'thor reassured Kail'aris, smoothing her wing feathers. She was not the most outgoing Leg'hrul, but made up for it in brains. She effectively completed Sa'thor, who was outgoing, but not the brightest.

"Where are they?" Asked Ra'thail.

"They're in the garage. But if you're going to meet them I'll come with you. They're nervous and defensive, but if you get them to talk, they'll translate. Just, try and be calm, and don't point at them like animals."

As it would turn out, when the five entered the garage, it would turn out that both Shockwave and Alex were not in the most non-threatening situation.

Examining Alex's railgun, which was a heavy weapon proportional to his own in power, Shockwave's voice echoed: "Your antimatter is exhausted. Recommendation is for a more stable, more easily manufactured warhead type for both your weapon and my own. Considering less dangerous area, solid slugs, made of lead or iron, will be most suitable. Necessary materials needed only in small slugs, and elements are abundant in nearby mountains. No refinement will be necessary, as sutable level of destruction will be attained with basic element state with railgun and right cannon's projectile velocity."

"I guess we can just mine some from the mountains and carve of melt it into moulded shapes. Hell of a lot safer to handle than antimatter, and no electrical current is needed to stop them exploding."

Alex then deployed his arms' plasma assault rifle and shotgun, inspecting them for damage. Then, Shockwave's large optic flickered to the door, where a warning knock sounded. Shockwave braced himself with his left arm, his body resting on top of his cannon. Alex quickly pulled back his light weapons, but like Shockwave, some of them remained revealed.

Se'rie was first in, and she spoke in a friendly but cautious tone: "Hey guys. Some friends want to meet you. Please don't be mean, just try and act like you're not going to kill them." She stepped aside, her injured wing wrapped as usual. A female Kro'nogri and a male Leg'hrul stepped in first, and were immediately silenced by the sight of the cybernetic, scarred and heavily armed and armoured human, and even more intimidating Cybertronian. The human studied them with a suspicious glare, while the mech's optic shrunk in a scanning manner.

Sa'thor stepped in now, followed by a nervous Kail'aris. He saw how the two were staring, weapons unfortunately out. It was then that Shockwave spoke to Alex in his rasping, deep voice: "Threat minimal. Misunderstanding, we were in the process of checking weapons for malfunctions upon your entry." Shockwave's left arm, his free one while his right arm was held back by his awkward position, retracted its blade and medium laser cannon. Alex meanwhile retracted his assault blaster and shotgun, and allowed his railgun and mini missile launcher to retract slightly, though their bulk remained, and it was more for streamlining than hiding.

Taking the initiative, Se'rie stepped forwards and introduced hers and Sa'thor's friends to the two, pointing to each one as she introduced them: "Guys, these are Shockwave and Alex. You two, this is Hre'sir, my best friend, Ra'thail, Sa'thor's best friend, and Kail'aris, Sa'thor's girlfriend."

As the friends visibly began to slowly relax a bit, Alex remembered all the advice he had heard about first impressions leaving a lasting imprint. Well, in that case he and Shockwave were off to a tremendous start.

It was a tense meeting, but progress was made. Alex and Shockwave remained defensive, but were open to questions. The summary of how they came to be here and backstory was glossed over, with Alex basically saying he was a project the Alliance ordered Nostith to do, but he went rogue, and convinced Norstith to rebel also, leading to them near dying when the alliance responded negatively. Shockwave's story was more accurate, and nothing changed from his accounts. Overall, it was not a lie, more it was just a very summarized version for their sake, mentioning only what needed mentioning.

It then came to the question of how they could try to fit in.

Ra'thail was the one who asked, as he was the quickest to warm up to them, as outgoing as he was: "What about any social life? Any relationships?"

Alex's eyebrow shot up, and he answered in a deadpan expression: "I haven't really truly socialized for over a year. [he didn't truly count the Solaris Earth time, since he had been living a lie]. Any 'socializing' I did was followed by someone or something getting hurt, killed or blown up. Social life for me, is the exchange of gunfire, not so much words. And relationships? I tried to get a girlfriend, it didn't work out, I lied to her once, and she goes and punches me in the face and refuses to go out. Still, she helped me in the end with the fight I came from, and if I know her she's still alive."

They were disturbed, partially saddened and amused at Alex's tale, and they expectantly looked at Shockwave. Shockwave said in a bored monotone: "Relationships and socializing never occurred to me as a logical path for development of my own personality, so I never bothered. Besides, my logical attitude was found unappealing by both my kind and that of other races, which I deduced even without trial."

"Also the fact that women of any race don't like getting backrubs with a massive cannon barrel applies there." Added Alex.

It was then that Sa'thor had an idea [uh oh]: "Hey. I just remembered the big unification day festival coming up in 3 days time. You two are UIP people who stopped some vicious assassins from likely damaging the colony just to get us, and they'll probably be alright with you."

"Probably? You don't sound completely sure brother." Pointed out Se'rie.

Unification day was the day celebrating the creation of the Alliance, on the equivalent of May 11th each standard Alliance year, or roughly 1.4 solar years. It was a big festival in the Alliance, even more so in this time of war. On this colony, the festival would be like a big party in the town square and main park, with attractions and shows able to be put up if one allocated a spot and made it. It was a fundraiser also, and would raise money for the colony accounts for development. However, the lack of respect for the Alliance military meant that some who stopped the extremists of the Alliance military, like Ja'hail, Norstith, Alex and Shockwave, would be likely treated as welcome guests.

"You want us to come? You only just met us, and yet you're already trusting us. Are you sure that's wise?" Asked Alex, testing them. Se'rie looked at the human, taking note of how his eyes were a quite bright, like red dwarf stars. She found herself mesmerized by them, and she quickly explained: "You helped us. You didn't have to, yet you did. I've seen what you two are like, and heard about you two and your pasts. I think it will do you nothing but good to come with us to the festival. Besides, I'm going, and my wing will be healed by then."

Contemplating, Shockwave turned to Alex, and spoke in Cybertronian, a language UIP translators could translate, but not Alliance. Alex converted his translator to speak in Cybertronian too. The pair of them now talked in a language only they could understand currently, to deliberate:

**Shockwave: "This festivity event, if we attend, shall perhaps give us a chance to prove the two of us can be trusted. That would ensure a long term stay could be more favourable. It also presents a unique opportunity to learn about Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri culture.**

**Alex: "True. Alright, I'm for it. But I say we don't go unarmed, just enough for an emergency. You'll be too big, so your holoform will be useful there, which means you'll just need to park nearby. I'll just make myself decent using my dark matter."**

To the others, the Human and Cybertronian spoke in a rapid series of clicks and whirrs, though discernable wording and grammer was evident. Alex turned to them, and said in a more pleased tone: "Alright. We'll come. But just to be safe, we can make it so we can interact a little more easily."

At that moment, Shockwave's 8 foot tall holoform appeared. For the sake of not having to prove, he leaned a hand against the holoform, and commented: "A solid hologram."

Seeing that both agreed, Hre'sir commented: "Alright then. I guess we'll see you two there. Nice talking to you." She left, and Ra'thail followed, continuing to look impressed at the two. Kail'aris smiled somewhat, still timid, but seeing that though these two were cold, they weren't monsters like she'd feared. Sa'thor followed her out, leaving only Se'rie, Alex and Shockwave alone.

Shockwave rumbled: "My gratitude. I look forward to studying the festivities when they occur." He then dismissed the holoform, and proceeded to slowly transform into his tank mode, which he found more comfortable to recharge in, leaving Alex standing with Se'rie.

He asked: "You seem put out by not having the ability to fly. What does flight mean to you?" As Alex asked this, Se'rie sighed, and commented: "I love the sense of freedom you have. It never gets old just flying out and about, not a care in the world, who wouldn't want that feeling? My love of flight is third to my family and friends."

She looked at Alex, who's eyes seemed to shine somewhat with her answer. She asked: "I heard from uncle that you are a pilot, and that you can use some tech to fly. What does it mean to you?"

"Flight to me, in the air or in space, is something I love because unlike on the ground, you can see things from a different perspective. When I first saw an entire planet from orbit, I saw how insignificant I was compared to everything. It made me feel humble. Also, the excitement. The way I always fly is to fly for a purpose, to go somewhere, to shoot down something, to avoid something, all while doing it as fast, and as agile and as enjoyably as possible. I loved flight the moment I went into both a simulator and a real craft, it came naturally to me. I was one of the best pilots in the UIP, and in the KI when I was in it. The adrenaline, it's the only place where I can actually have genuine fun in situations that would panic most people."

"So you enjoy it because you like the excitement? But haven't you ever flown for the sake of flying yourself?" Asked Se'rie. Surprised, Alex answered truthfully with a shrug: "Actually, no. Maybe its something I need to do at some point."

Sa'rie massaged her broken wing, and turned to exit. She smiled to herself, knowing she had gotten both of them to come out of their shells somewhat in a way good to them, and had found a somewhat kindred spirit in Alex for his love of flight. She said: "OK. Maybe when my wing is healed, you could use some of that tech you have to fly at the festival with me and any others in the air that day. Deal?"

Smiling, Alex commented: "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." She smiled now, knowing she had him on the way out of the garage now.

"Alright. I'll promise to fly with you that day. Heck, maybe Shockwave could join us, I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"I'd like that." Said Se'rie. Without another word, she closed the door, leaving the two in the garage again.

Alex looked at the door, realizing that he had just agreed to fly with Se'rie, and convince Shockwave to join in perhaps, all on top of coming to a festival dedicated to the Alliance's formation. She had charmed him, lured him in with his love of flight by sharing her interest in it. _What the hell am I thinking?_

He had been tricked, and yet, on this occasion, he didn't mind at all. It was not the worst thing he had been convinced into doing. And he had plenty of examples to exemplify that fact.

Their friends left soon after, exchanging pleasantries and saying they'll meet at the festival. As intrigued as the three were by the siblings' saviours, it could not be denied that the two of the garage dwellers were unusual, and intimidating.

Nevertheless, Se'rie was confident that she had broken through to both of them, in ways that peaked their interest. Shockwave's scientific curiosity, and Alex's quest for thrills and excitement, and actual socialization for both of them.

By that evening, Alex and Shockwave had not come out of the garage, though they could be heard talking over matters of importance to each other. It would not be until tomorrow that any of the two would come out into the open, in one form or another, or even into the main house.

**9th May, 2900.**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora Orbit.**

The shuttle arrived quickly, having departed from New Cybertron just under two days before. Aboard, the former KI leadership and a few Cybertronian 'escorts' waited for the shuttle to arrive at St. Augustine. Behind the shuttle, the remains of the KI remnant fleet sent to Cybertron, comprising of one cruiser, one destroyer ad two corvettes, dropped into normal space, decelerating more rapidly. They were pulling into an orbit, not descending.

Passing down, Xale saw some of the KI fleet ships in orbit. He was surprised to see the Liberator here, when it had been left in the Varya sector. He'd have to ask why it came here, particularly considering it had taken damage on many areas, and looked like it had hit something on the nose. Beside him, Lanver whistled out loud:

"Damn. Its gonna take a hell of a lot of patches to fix up that ship. What'd they do, ram into a Alliance ship head first or something?"

Xale suppressed a snort of laughter, and called over Azula and Toph: "Hey girls! You want to see an example of how not to drive a battleship? Just look out the window."

Azula looked out curiously, and saw the damage the Liberator had taken in a likely head on collision. Toph was amused, knowing that whatever happened would have probably been funny to watch.

Out of another window, Trion looked out, recognizing the Battleship Liberator from the orbiting fleet around Solaris's only settled world. Reports of the battle account streamed directly to his processor's wireless link. That battleship had saved many other UIP ships by hit and run tactics and acting as a shield at times. However, it had caused accidental damage when it came through the space bridge, as one begrudged frigate captain had reported. That accident had given it the 'scar' on its nose.

Looking down at the approaching Pandoran atmosphere, Trion was apprehensive. He knew both Sru'sky and Quirinth were down there, and it would be nice to meet with friends again. However, what if Alex was down there, or someone worse even?

"UIP shuttle inbound from New Cybertron approaching." Chimed Raxler.

At the landing platform, the former KI leadership had gathered. For now, their forces had been ordered to assist in the cleanup of the battle, gathering bodies and clearing debris. In the case of the larger debris, the Behemoth units were proving useful, showing they weren't just solely tools of destruction.

Raxler stood imposingly at the forefront, his disguise as Alex good enough to fool anyone except those who knew, which was everyone currently present. Just behind him, Lexa waited patiently, hoping, but confident, that Xale had pulled through, and perhaps rescued Lanver and Ty Lee. They had already lost two people and one unexpected ally, with Mir'minsk dead, and Alex and Shockwave lost in Alliance space with Norstith and Ja'hail's fates unknown too.

Further back, Sru'sky, Quirinth and Firi'sry were clustered, and the Solaris humans: Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki, were clustered too. The latter were worried for any possible casualties among their old and newer friends.

The shuttle flew down through the overcast, and within a minute, the very alien looking craft landed loudly on the landing pad, resting on its landing skids. Its engines turning off, the craft's cargo ramp released, and lowered to the floor. Inside, two Cybertronian mechs, both of the same protoform shell, about 14 feet tall, took up guard posts on the ramp. Then, from inside, a series of silhouettes appeared.

From inside, the shape two male humanoids appeared. Once they stepped out into the late morning light, both were revealed. The first wore a blank, dark helmet and grey jawbone structure, and wore a black and red trimmed organic style armour, similar to Lexa's black and white trimmed. The other was a dark skinned human, wearing standard armour, though he too had the same slave network neural tubing in his back and neck. It was the latter who recognized Sru'sky and Qui'rinth:

"Hey! Sru'sky! Qui'rinth! I've not seen you guys in ages! I thought you'd be here!" Incredulously, Sru'sky replied in a surprised, yet pleased tone: "Lanver! Is that you?"

"Kones is with them? After Mir'minsk, that doesn't surprise me as much as it would." Commented Quirinth in a dry tone. Lanver pushed past the others, meeting them quickly and shaking both of their hands quickly. He explained briefly that he had been recruited secretly to assist Alex, but at his question of where Mir'misnk was, the girls' faces fell.

Lanver fell silent, and asked seriously: "Where's Mir'minsk?"

"She was, it was when-. When the network was taken down, she and Alex were flanked by an enemy squad escorting them. They opened fire in self defence and panic. Alex tried to stop them, but he couldn't. He put up enough of a fight that he managed to live, but the others were shot many times." Sru'sky sadly recalled how Alex took Mir'minsk's death so hard, at least hard considering his lesser degree of emotional expression.

Lanver bowed his head, his eyes becoming dull and blank. He had really liked her, a true friend. One of the best he'd ever had. He asked quietly: "Where is the body?"

"Back there." Said Quirinth, sombrely jabbing a clawed finger to a collection of caskets nearby. She then added: "Just to warn you, Alex had to use her body after she died to help our chances of living. He used the slave network, and when the dead bodies were reanimated, she was too. She wasn't really shot after she died so much, so she looks as she did when she died."

"I know about the dead bodies being used. I saw it happen on Cybertron too. Raxler saved us all by doing that, I just want to say my thanks." Without another word, he walked off slowly, approaching the casket area, beginning to search for his friend's resting place.

Up front, Xale had reached Lexa, and commented in his oily voice aloud: "I told you I'd make it back alive, sis. I told you not to worry." He then dipped his helmeted head slightly, saying; "I heard we lost Mir'minsk. I liked her, she had that cheerful spark, y'know? I only knew her for a week or two, but how she went, no one deserves that."

As Lexa and Raxler debriefed each other, Ty Lee wandered off the shuttle, looking out amazedly at the new, albeit ruined planet landscape. Behind her, Azula nervously followed, her head jerking back and forth like an alert bird. Toph was trailed by Mai and Zuko, who had remained within 6 feet of each other sine New Cybertron. Zuko's eyes perked at the sight of Sru'sky at the platform edge, as he was the only one among them who had seen her thus far, discounting a blind at the time Toph. Finally, the last one off was Trion.

As soon as Trion laid eyes on the people, he experienced a flurry of emotions, the last overpowering. He saw Sru'sky and Quirinth, and the former's mother. He was intensely relieved to see them. He saw many of the people he witnessed at the Ba Sing Seh battle, and a few he didn't see until a few days prior. But the last one he saw, conversing with Xale and the other wanted KI assassin, set him off.

With a mechanical bellow, he charged, wanting to incapacitate Alex in case he tried anything.

"HOSTILE APPROACHING!" Yelled Raxler, as all of them saw the 15 foot Cybertronian charge at full speed down the ramp, avoiding the still disembarking others, his silver claws sharpening as he drew closer. Xale and Lexa leapt clear, not wanting to mess with a charging Trion. At the back, Sru'sky, Firi'sry and Qui'rinth realized that Trion mistook Raxler for Alex. Before any of them could yell for him to stop, the conflict ended.

Within a second, Raxler deployed both plasma blades, activated the vibro and plasma settings, and with a burst of fusion jets, he rocketed in a barrel roll between Trion's legs, the blades cutting the mech's ankles enough to cause him to stumble. Trion visibly gasped, collapsing onto his hand and knees in pain, and behind him, Raxler scraped to a halt on both booted feet, and pulled out his own weapons, a railgun using many heavy tungsten incendiary rounds, and two rapid plasma rifles built into his wrists. At the same time, his body literally exploded outwards, flesh folding outwards and away to reveal Raxler's true form.

Within a few blinks, Raxler had become a skeletal, armoured figure, with not even his full arsenal pointed at Trion's back. He now stood at about 7.5 feet tall, and his body was dark grey and black armour, and his two optics a shining crimson. His interior body shone the same shade of red where his circuitry was bundled together. Trion absorbed this, and with another scan, saw that this figure was not Alex, but matched the scans of the doppleganger who showed up at Ba Sing Seh when Alex was captured. If anything, after seeing what it did that day, it was even more dangerous than Alex.

Off to the side, some former KI heavy troopers rushed over, weapons drawn, all aiming at the injured mech. The laser sights were almost motionless on Trion's silver armour. The mech looked at Raxler, who said in a eerily stern monotone: "Discard or retract any weapons you have. Failure to comply will result in termination. You have been deemed a threat, and must prove yourself otherwise."

For a moment, Trion hesitated, but he saw Sru'sky urge him to back down with a desperate look in her green eyes. Without another word, he retracted his claws back into their rounded forms on his servos. At that moment, the laser sights disappeared. Raxler stood up, and retracted his weapons, and consolidated: "Our apologies. You attacked me out of fear of me causing harm to other friendly targets, based on experience with my creator's past actions. This action was logical in precaution, but illogical in execution. We deemed a better reaction from you was the more likely scenario."

Lexa and Xale both suppressed laughter, as Raxler railed off yet another insult. Not only was this AI strong, but he'd developed an attitude. Trion growled, both at Raxler and for himself acting so irrationally. He examined the damage to his ankles, and his scans showed he would recover easily, as no physically hindering damage had been done, just initial pain.

As the mech pulled himself up, the others inbound from New Cybertron quickly passed him by, regrouping with their comrades. Ty Lee was quickest, pulling Suki into a crushing hug:

"SUKI! It's so good to see you! After what happened to me, I-I thought I'd never see anyone again." At the last part, her voice grew shaky, and she reached up to feel the neural tubing in her back and neck, her eyes shimmering with suppressed tears from the horror she had to experience.

Katara looked at the neural tubing, and asked in a whisper: "What did they do to you?" Taking a deep breath, Ty lee explained as some of the others listened in too: "After they caught us, we were thrown in a cell with Shockwave, the big purple, one eyed mech. A day later, they came for us. They took the four of us: Me, Lanver, Alex and Mir'minsk into a lab. They strapped us down, there was still blood on some of the tables, and scratches on the frames. They gave us drugs, I couldn't see while they worked. We felt everything, they needed to make sure it linked up properly. It felt like something was being drilled into my skull, I felt it all over my body. I-It was so painful, I just, just." She couldn't finish, and she began to shake uncontrollably, becoming immersed in the horrifying memories again. Katara and Suki guided her over to a nearby bench, just off the landing area.

Xale and Lexa slowly walked off the platform, as Raxler caught up with them. As they passed, Sru'sky, Quirinth and Firi'sry overheard their conversation:

"The neural tubing will require delicate surgery to remove if it is not to be fatal." Commented Raxler. Xale nodded in understanding, and muttered darkly: "Just think. Had Alex not rebelled, he and us would have met, and worked together. But at some point, Norstith would be forced to hand us over to Kal'sik."

Lexa sadly added: "And we all would have become dark matter slaves. All that time, and those four became a sick part of what they had planned for both of us and Alex to eventually become once our usefulness ran out."

"Face it sis. The three of us, you included Raxler, would always be second class in any place. Either planned to be slaves, or mistreated since we're clones or an AI. We can't change why we were made, we're here, might as well make the most of it, make ourselves meaningful." Finished Xale, his oily voice laced with cold rage and sadness.

"Wait."

At that word, the three so called 'second class citizens' turned to see who called them. Looking at them with sympathy, considering that their 'origin' had decided to help them while disregarding hostilities between them, for completely selfless reasons, Sru'sky, Firi'sry, Quirinth, and a rejoined Trion, gazed at three individuals spouted in one way or another from an individual who they had cared for, been helped by, been deeply hurt by, betrayed by, and had ultimately betrayed themselves minus Firi'sry.

It was Quirinth, the braver of them, who asked: "Can we, please, share some details. We want to know what's been going on your side of the frontlines."

A few moments of silence, in which Xale, Lexa and Raxler examined the two Na'vi, Predator and Cybertronian. Xale and Lexa held Alex's memories, and knew of these four from the past experiences. Things would be interesting for them. Raxler, whom Alex had confided his deepest secrets too, and had made as a successor in ways, was the one who responded: "We must attend to a few matters concerning the well being and recovery of our fellow former Knight Initiative officers, mainly concerning matters to attend to after this battle. Afterwards, the exchange of data will be initiated with all speed."

Raxler walked off, looking to examine each individual Solaris resident and Lanver for any issues or pending goals. That left the clones. Xale, being himself, had not yet lowered his helmet visor. Lexa nudged him painfully in the ribcage, prompting him to be polite and introduce himself.

Which he did, in a way only he could.

"I don't think we've met each other. Except you two, cus I think me and Lexa beat the shit out of you two on Sestroval, about 2 months back? That was our first meeting actually." Trion grimaced, as did Sru'sky, as they remembered how badly the two of them hammered them that day and battle. Xale then spread his arms in presentation, and said in an evil sort of giddiness: "Oh, and just to prove me and Lexa are Alex's clones, minus two colour alterations, and in Lexa's case gender, here's my evidence."

His helmet slid away, revealing a startlingly familiar face. It took a second or so to recognize it without the scars, and with yellow eyes instead of red, and spiky black hair like Lexa's long hair colour. His yellow eyes gleamed like gold, and he laughed aloud at their surprised faces: "Hah! Talk about a mindfuck, huh sis?"

Lexa punched Xale very hard in the ribs now, earning a groan of pain from the red and black bodysuited clone as she scolded him: "Xale, I don't think you're making a good first impression here!"

"Hey, I want to prove to them that we are quite what Norstith once described us as, two halves of Alex's personality, in terms of morality at least."

Quirnth asked interestedly: "Oh? What did he say?"

"He said that Lexa seemed to incorporate more of Alex's 'good' traits, while I was the polar opposite. Compared to me, Alex is hardly evil in his ways at all. He only outranks me by how long he's had to do it."

Needless to say, introductions were eventually done, but perhaps not as civilized as hoped, but better than feared.

**Hey guys. Me again, and I'd really appreciate more people reading this story and its prequels for fun, and maybe leave reviews. I need approval or constructive criticism even. And I am trying my hardest to get this story done, as a wise man once said: "If you try your hardest, you can only succeed in whatever you do." _Points to someone in audience: _"Except you of course, you can't read."**

**So please, reviews, I need them. Please, anyone?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 18: Ventures, entertainment.**

**10th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony, mid afternoon.**

3 days had passed since the interception of the assassins, and 2 days since Fe'lera and hr family graciously took in the four stranded individuals. Needless to say, the four of them needed to lay low, and in a colony that wanted to remain isolated from the Alliance for the sake of peace, doing all it can to avoid trouble, that would be easy.

In the two days, Police Chief Da'ros had been helpful in spreading word of the four of them, in particular issuing a heads up on Shockwave and Alex, should they appear. He made no mention of where they were staying, for privacy's sake, but made sure that when they came out, a panic would no ensue by the appearance of two UIP species members. Besides, the colony would know they helped them by disposing of dangerous assassins sent to kill an innocent family, and that helped their case. However, both of the UIP members had yet to venture beyond Yal'hesk and Fe'lera's property, rarely coming outside the house. Still, in either body, or holoform in Shockwave's case, both of them had come out, and interacted with the others inside the residence.

Within the residence, patterns of interaction could be seen between the family and the stranded ones. Norstith, having not seen them for 2 and a half years, tried his best to interact equally with them, breaking the tension as best he could. He managed to break the ice remaining from 6 months imprisonment and 2 years 'house arrest' on the colony, and had quickly re-established his role as a stern, yet at times entertaining and pleasant brother and uncle. Ja'hail's recent pleasant mood at gaining revenge had allowed him to form a friendship with Yal'hesk, the mercenary and market manager sharing interests in sports and culture as men usually would across species. Fe'lera was previously concerned over Ja'hail's career, but her opinion softened when it seemed that Ja'hail was actually quite civilized, and a gentlemen, outside of battle. Though that did not stop him from delving into less civilized socializing, mainly on the occasion where he invited Alex and Sa'thor to a game of poker.

He had won, and as he left with what remaining money Alex had left, and a piece of Sa'thor's pay from his cheque that week, both shared a silent, seething rage.

Ironically, the youngest and oldest of the four stranded ones, Alex and Shockwave respectively, seemed to warm up slightly more quickly to the young adults more quickly, but they kept to themselves more that the other two.

Except today. Today, Alex and Shockwave had decided to venture out, upon hearing that Se'rie and Sa'thor were planning on going out into town to meet their friends, whom both had met, today for lunch.

Yal'hesk was out at work, and Norstith was sitting at the dining room table, talking avidly about past events of lighter nature with his sister. Fe'lera had found that despite the nature of his actions, in her brother's time in the KI, his experiences with Alex, and later the clones, had maintained his capacity for love as he grew to care for them.

Then, the door from the house directly to the garage opened, and Alex and a holoform Shockwave entered, the latter having to crouch through the doorway with his 8 foot frame. Fe'lera looked over both of them, noting that Shockwave was fine as he was. At Alex, she noticed he was wearing the exact same armour as he arrived in and fought in, 5 days ago. Shaking her head in a disapproving manner, she asked: "If you're going out, you may want some new clothes. I think you need a wash too."

Laughing, Norstith said simply: "Combine an attack, being captured and fleeing to here immediately after the battle, and I don't think any of us had time to pack an extra set of clothing."

Alex noted out sourly: "Norstith can form his own clothes, and Ja'hail can use his accounts to buy clothes in town, like he is right now. Me? Even without that poker game yesterday, I'm broke for buying clothes."

Shockwave added as cheekily as he could: "Note also: An Alliance colony inhabited by only Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul is extremely unlikely to have a clothing retail establishment dedicated to humans."

Alex offered: "I can wash, but unless I can get a tailor or something, I think the best thing I can do is use my dark matter to patch up the scratches and holes. Like this." As soon as he finishes, the scratches, removed panels over his inserted neural tubing, and for now his helmet's mask, became covered in a black and purple cover, eventually changing shades to create a visually perfect replica of Alex's amour before the Varya station operation started.

Still amazed, Fe'lera said: "I know of two specialist shops in town. They could make up some clothing for you, it's the least we could do."

Norstith interjected: "Actually, it's the least I could do. You've returned the money you inherited after my proclaimed 'death'. I can pay for Alex's clothing to be custom made. Though I think it won't be in time for the festival tomorrow, probably in a week or so at best."

"Alright, let's leave it at that. Where are Se'rie and Sa'thor? Aren't we leaving in 10 minutes for lunch?" Fe'lera looked at the ceiling, and commented: "Who knows. If you want, maybe you and Shockwave could drop by and see if they're ready. They're both on the floor above: Sa'thor's is the first door on the right, Se'rie is the door on the end of the hallway."

Thanking the mother, Alex and Shockwave paced up the stairs. As they reached the top, they heard music coming from Sa'thor's room. Alex knocked, his dark matter coated metal fingers rapping the door. The music stopped, and the door opened, revealing a ready Sa'thor, dressed in a thick, grey winter coat, and his legs protected by thick, black snow trousers. Like all Leg'hrul, he kept his wings exposed for easier use, at the cost of heat loss. Alex asked impatiently: "Ready to go?"

"Not just yet. Hang on, go get Se'rie. I'll just grab my hat and shoes. Be right out." The door shut, and the sound of shuffling reached both their ears or audio receptors. Sighing, Alex looked down at Se'rie's door expectantly. Shockwave then stated beside him: "Retrieve Se'rie. I shall wait for Sa'thor to finish preparations."

"Yeah, you do that." Alex walked off, noting that Shockwave's holoform would be generated far from his alt mode, in the garage, by a remote guided drone, roughly 8 inches in diameter. Wherever it went, the holoform went. It would hover on its own mass field generator. Protected by the solid light shield of the holoform.

Walking down, Alex rapped on the door, only to see it swing open, the door ajar. He stepped over the threshold, asking aloud: "Se'rie, you ready to go? Its almost time to-". Alex trailed off, as he looked at the collection of objects in Se'rie's room. On the walls and on the floor, pieces of custom artwork and portraits, some practice by the looks of them, others unique pieces of exquisite detail or creativity. It was like he had stepped into an art museum vault.

Se'rie emerged from her bathroom, and saw Alex in the doorway, staring with wide eyes at her artwork. His face was alight with some emotion, though she was not entirely sure what it was, as she did not know human expressions. She rushed over to the human, shoving him roughly out the door with her, shutting it behind her.

"I didn't want you to see that. Its all terrible." At her dismissal of her talent, Alex asked: "Wait, you mean, you made all of those?"

"Yes. I know, its crap, and I should give up."

"What! No way, I've seen a lot of art, good and bad. That is far from bad, in fact, that is what the definition of great art should be."

Se'rie was stunned. Alex had just complimented her artistic skills, which she had never shown to anyone outside her circle of friends or family. She asked shyly: "You think its OK?"

"OK? You have a gift, why would you put it down? How did you become so good?"

"I was always a good artist, but when I was released from imprisonment and put on the two year restriction, I needed something to keep me occupied from my thoughts on our probation. So I drew, I painted, I guess it was just practice. Its not that good really."

"Don't be so modest. Many artists spend over a decade getting to the level of skill you have. Something like this should be shared with the world, you'd make a great artist."

"Really? Oh, well, thanks, I guess. Oh, we should get going." At the last part, Se'rie noticed the time, and set off down the hallway. Alex noticed she had plucked her bad feathers, leaving her coat smoother and shinier. Feather plucking was the equivalent of combing hair or exfoliating to Leg'hrul, much like many birds. Otherwise, she wore a similar winter coat and trousers to her brother, except hers was a dark red top, and a pair of dark blue trousers.

As the Human and female Leg'hrul came down, Shockwave's optic glinted knowingly. He had heard, and seen, the entire exchange. He would keep quiet until later today, and idly question Alex on his motives. For now, Sa'thor had emerged from his room.

A minute later, the four exited the house, and began to walk down the street, a 5 minute walk to the town centre, and the café they were headed for.

Meanwhile, Ja'hail had finished his purchases for the day, having gotten 4 sets of outfits to wear casually. He walked out of the shop, but spotted two cocky Kro'nogri nearby, likely teenagers, a young couple. He asked them pointedly: "You got something to say, hatchlings?"

Insulted, the male responded: "Now we do. We just thought it was funny watching an old guy buy so many clothes. You heading for a senior's pageant somewhere?" The pair giggled, but Ja'hail inwardly smirked. Yes he had changed into one of his new outfits, a leather type suit, with a large collar, but his light armour was in his bag. But some of his weapons were on his person still.

Ja'hail chuckled, and asked darkly: "Oh no, I just thought I wanted some clothes that haven't had the blood of dozens that I've killed on the battlefield, mainly just a few days ago, staining them." To reinforce, he revealed the weapons he carried under his jacket now. Normally someone would have just a sidearm, whilst Ja'hail carried a one handed submachine gun, and his prized, retractable barrel assault rifle, lovingly nicknamed Hilda.

Laughing at the not so cocky couple's fear, he ordered calmly: "Now go fuck off for all I care." He then set off at a quick pace, the cold air getting to his reptilian skin. His inner body was heated by the specially engineered clothing, standard for Kro'nogri, but his face and hands were still exposed. Still, he'd gotten his clothes and intimidated someone, so this was a good day for him.

He made his way back, pleased with his exchange, planning on taking a nice long nap in his allocated room.

Now inside, Shockwave and Alex looked around the café. It was relatively quiet for the lunch rush, but for Alex, being in a café, which served tea of all things as a product, was giving a mild sense of déjà vu. After all, one of the first places he visited after a few days on Solaris's earth was a tea shop. All he needed, though he doubted it would happen, was for one of his companions to have a long lost relative here today, and the whole ordeal would blow his mind right there.

On the plus side, this place did serve alcoholic drinks, and while Leg'hrul were jokingly known as lightweights among the UIP, Kro'nogri were well known for having a high tolerance for liquor, matched only by the Sril'sask or the Klingons among the UIP.

_Must be something to do with reptilian blood I guess._ Thought Alex.

Sure enough, Sa'thor had gone on ahead to meet their friends, embracing Kail'aris as she got up to greet him. Ra'thail and Hre'sil waved Se'rie over, but faltered slightly at the presence of Shockwave and Alex. Indeed, the handful of others, and those who saw them walking here, had exchanged nervous glances. It seemed that Chief Da'ros's warning messages of their presence had at least helped prepare them.

Seeing the nervous glances the other customers, and the counter person gave them, Se'rie urged both of them: "C'mon. Let's just enjoy the time here. Get to know each other. You two really look like you could loosen up a bit."

Walking over, Sa'thor had sat down beside Kail'aris, who looked nervously as Se'rie approached with her two 'charges'. Se'rie broke the mild tension: "Alright guys. The usual routine, tell me what you want, and I'll get it with the money you give me." As each person chipped in, Alex and Shockwave remained standing, not able to pay, not knowing what there was to order, or not being able to consume anything here due to being non-organic, just a holoform drone.

By the time Shockwave and Alex had made themselves comfortable at a nearby table, which was right beside the other table, Se'rie came over with not 5, but 6 drinks. Teas for Kail'aris, Sa'thor, Ra'thail, Hre'sil and herself, and a 6th drink, what looked to be water for someone else. She gave the drinks out, until she reached Shockwave and Alex's table. She placed the remaining drink, water, in front of Alex, saying unsurely: "I didn't know if you'd like anything here, so I got you some water. Sorry if it's a bit boring." Looking at the bottle of water, Alex said thankfully: "You didn't need to get me anything. I just wanted to come and try to socialize, I didn't want to cost you too much money on my behalf."

"Look, its just water. And honestly, I like buying things for my friends, I get a sense of satisfaction from being generous."

_Be too generous in helping them, and as soon as you think about yourself once, they turn on you. _Alex wanted to say this, but held it back. He could not wrong her here, that kind of advice was for battle, not civilian life. He said in a low, gracious tone: "Thanks."

Se'rie then looked at Shockwave's hulking holoform, and asked: "What do you need for fuel? Are you getting enough?"

Back at the garage, Shockwave raised another metal hydride hydrogen canister to his mouthplating, sucking the precious fuel down to his energon converters. He did this subconscious act while he controlled the remote holodrone.

"Yes. I can access supplies back in your vehicle garage. NO sustenance is required for me hat will require your expenditure. The gesture is appreciated nevertheless." Shockwave answered monotonously. Se'rie could not get over the lack of emotion he possessed, not his cannon arm, but she had to admit, he could be quite civilized when the situation did not call for otherwise.

Se'rie sat down with the two UIP members, though she often engaged in conversation also with the others just beside her. The tables only seated four each. Shockwave then nudged Alex, and noted information that he may find interesting and useful:

"The local riverwater this water is distilled from contains higher levels of deuterium molocules per unit volume. Roughly 1 part per 860 parts. Information shall be useful for maintaining your on board fusion generator."

Now Alex was interested much more in the bottled water in front of him. Here, he would get roughly 7 times the yield of deuterium yield per litre of water he drank than he would on earth or Solaris's Earth. That meant he needed no more specialized drinks, he could just drink large amount of water if he needed an excess of power. Though in this civilian setting, it wouldn't really need him to use his weapons or flight pack, but the comfort of knowing he could was helpful.

On the tables, Se'rie was asking about the festival tomorrow: "So, you guys planning on opening a stall or helping out? The money raised all goes to charity remember?"

Ra'thail thought for a moment, and said: "I'm thinking of a sort of circus act, maybe doing some myself or getting people to do dangerous things voluntarily. I've got some ideas, but I don't have the guts to do some of them."

Ra'thail asked over to Alex: "Hey Alex? I know you've done some stuff that probably took a lot of guts and then some. You want to help me out tomorrow at the festival with some acts, maybe give me some ideas?"

"That depends. What sort of ideas?"

"Perhaps dangerous stunts, or maybe comedy routines perhaps. You and Shockwave could help bring in a whole new area of comedy."

"I know comedy sketches and jokes you could use." Proclaimed Alex, a hint of interest creeping into his voice.

"So you'll help?" Asked Ra'thail.

"Yes. I'll pass on my jokes and sketches, and any explanations if you need them." Finished Alex. Shockwave's optic shrunk and grew quickly, shaking his head as he did so, the Cybertronian equivalent of rolling the eyes. The mech muttered aloud: "This shall likely end badly for the two of us."

Alex asked in a low voice: "Why?"

"The festivities are dedicated to the formation of the Alliance. We are members of UIP species, a government currently in a devastating war with the Alliance. It is likely we may encounter tension in regards to our presence. It is illogical to attend, as it may draw unwanted attention to you or both of us."

In that moment, the human's face fell. He remembered now completely that, despite the anti-war attitude, they were still in enemy territory. The fact that both of them had been involved in the combat at some point may come and bite them in the ass. Suddenly, both the Cybertronian and Human felt very out of place here, uncomfortable, fearful.

Se'rie saw the change in facial expression, even on Shockwave's holoform's optic ridges. She knew enough about humans and cybertronians to know emotional expressions, and having listened in on their brief discussion, she knew what the two were uncomfortable about. The others discussed the upcoming festival, with Sa'thor's wing wrapped caringly around Kail'aris as they talked about what was happening tomorrow. This matter may be best left among fewer people, and her brother was not the best secret keeper, and he himself would admit it.

Se'rie spoke softly to the two UIP members, trying to consolidate the naturally stoic and dangerous individuals, who were obviously troubled by personal matters on some level or another: "Hey, it's alright. You can leave at any point it gets out of hand, and the police will be there if anything does happen. I know you two are worried, but if anyone deserves some time to enjoy themselves, it's you two."

"I don't know. It wouldn't feel right. After everything the Alliance has done, to our homeworlds recently, to Shockwave, to me through Norstith. I-I don't think I'd be able to face possible dislike for being human. I'm already heated among my own kind and the UIP, and Shockwave was distrusted somewhat among his own kind and other races already. We just don't want to deal with any more pain."

Shocked, Se'rie noticed the look of distant sadness in Alex's eyes, and the very slight slumping of Shockwave's holoform. Seeing as they were uncomfortable, Se'rie looked at her friends and brother, and told them: "Alex and Shockwave aren't feeling too comfortable here right now. I think I'll take them back home."

"You sure about that Se'rie?" Asked Hre'sil. It was not a condescending tone, more a mild understanding, as she could see the insecurity on both the human's and mech's faces. A silent agreement was exchanged between the two siblings and three friends, and within seconds, Se're led Alex and Shockwave out of the door, heading back home.

"You didn't have to leave your friends to help us. We don't want to ruin your social life because of our petty issues." Admitted Alex. Se'rie was saddened by how dejected he sounded, while Shockwave was as silent as ever, though he did not carry himself as imposingly. By now, the three had reached the garage, having walked in silence up till now.

"I can't have fun with them knowing you two feel really uncomfortable, with good reason." Inside the garage, Shockwave's holoform disappeared as they entered, leaving only his transformed bipedal mode lying on his back, his optic dimly lit on the female Leg'hrul. As the mech settled down, the garage door now shutting, he rumbled:" I am going into recharge now." With that, he powered down.

Now in the silent garage, Se're glanced at the human, and asked: "I'm trying to help here. You keep all your thoughts welled up inside, and it's not healthy. Uncle says that-"

"What would Norstith know? All he knows about me is how easy it was to trick me into thinking he really cared for me as he would a son, which was easy enough considering my upbringing. All he knows is how to corrupt me with false promises of fulfilling my life's set out desire, to help people by any means. All he know is how to demolish my old life, a life that may not have been perfect, but was one, and turn me into a monster!" Snapped Alex. Se'rie was taken aback, and she quietly protested: "You're not a monster. You fell guilt for the things you've done, a monster wouldn't feel guilt."

"I only feel guilt for a few things. When your precious uncle brought me back, I had nothing left but my pain and suffering from my friends and family turning against me, all because of how a stand by my beliefs. They weren't my true family! A true family stands by each other no matter what each other does! My true family died when I was only 4 months old, I never got to know my parents, never got to know the love of an older sister! The only guaranteed thing now that gives me pleasure is inflicting pain on others, but I tried to mediate that by applying it to my vengeance and KI tasks. Only the suffering of others ailed my own."

As Alex railed this off, Se'rie truly saw how conflicted he was to a certain extent. At that point, Alex stopped, and muttered: "Why am I saying this? It just proves I'm weak on the inside, pitiful. I hate it, I hate being weak, and I never want to be weak, because I'll be useless then."

Se'rie argued: "Being weak isn't something to hate. Why do you never want to be weak? Showing weakness is a sign of trust, something that proves you're just like everyone else."

"But I'm not! All my life I've had to prove myself more, I grew up on a world where even little children could beat me when I was an adolescent! My own parents isolated me for my own safety, and partial shame in my father's case, for 10 years! Even after that, I still had to push myself harder than everyone else. And about showing weakness as a sign of trust? I can't trust anyone anymore, the last people I truly trusted with my secrets turned against me or used me for their purposes. And looking at it now, I am a monster! I killed my own father! I destroyed an entire pirate outpost simply for revenge, I tortured one of my best friends after killing her squad! I tried to lie about my past to try to start afresh on a new world! Everything I've done has changed me for the worse! Don't you dare tell me I'm not a monster, and don't ever tell me I should show weakness! All it will do is cause me further suffering, and I may delve into another rage and commit an atrocity because of it!"

After finishing his outburst, Alex slowly walked over to a workbench, just 2 feet from Shockwave's frame. Now, compared to the malicious villain she had initially heard Alex to be in reports, here was who he was really. A broken man. All he did was fight for what was right in his own ruthless ways, the only evidence of success he got was rejection from those he saved, for if he failed, no rejection would mean they were dead.

All the while, Se'rie had watched the human vent. Now, he was sitting down, stone still, his body tense as he fought against the turmoil inside. She carefully walked over, and saw up close that he was trying to repress the sobs that threatened to take over, his body shaking with each withdrawn sob. Reaching out her good wing, she laid it on his shoulders, only to have him try to draw away, but hesitate halfway. Se'rie sat down on the workbench beside him, softly reassuring him:  
>"Hey. It's okay. Don't hold it in, it's alright to cry, you've done things that would cause a person to go mad long ago. Yet, you're still here. Isn't that proof enough that you're not weak? Just let it go, let it all come out, otherwise it'll only eat you up from the inside." The human stopped shaking slightly, and asked in a fearful whisper:<p>

"Why are you comforting me? I've done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. I'm just a monster, and I think I've always been a monster." At this, Se'rie tightly gripped both his shoulders with her good wing, and reminded him softly:

"You're not a monster. You were used, that's all. Besides, a monster wouldn't feel what you are feeling. A monster would feel nothing." Se'rie looked at Alex, ducking her head around to look into his eyes. They sat there, a dull red, blank, yet shining with some tears. She told him: "You aren't alone in your pain. While you were being made to do those things, I was held captive for 6 months in a prison cell, with no one but my family. After that, I spent 2 years trapped on this world, unable to leave until two weeks ago. I've had any opportunity of going out into the galaxy taken away, and one of the reasons for that was so they could do what they did to you. If anyone should feel your pain, it's us, it's me."

Her wing absently grazed the neural slave network tubing, a reminder of what the Alliance had ultimately planned for him, his clones and many others, prisoner or corrupted. She asked: "Did it hurt?"

Alex took a nervous breath, the memories of being strapped down flooding back. His sentences strained, he could only mutter almost incoherent words, extracts of his tale: "Prison cell. Betrayed. Infiltrator. Shockwave tricked too. Dragged us. Lab tables, old and fresh bloodstains. Straps, binding me." He began to shake, as the true horror of what he had experienced finally caught up with him, as his mind had been too distracted or concerned for safety prior to remember or dwell before. Se'rie's comforting presence had broken the hardened barrier to the tales he kept bottled up:

"Drugs, needle. Lanver screams, Ty Lee, Mir'minsk, screaming. I scream, I can't see, I can't see. Then, piercing, burrowing into my head, feeling every move, want to die, pain too much. Then, nothing. I can see, but can't control. I scream, as I kill in battle, make it stop."

Finally, he succumbed, and he began to shake, his body wracked with sobs. His first true breakdown in life, recollecting period of life so painful that even killing his own father was more bearable in the aftermath somewhat. He shed more tears now than he ever had, more tears of pain and anguish than he had ever shed collectively before. He was not loud, but whimpering, letting the hatred of those who wronged him and the pain he had bottled up for years finally fully come out.

With her wing around him, Se'rie pulled the human into herself, and for once, he did not protest or fight. She knew he needed someone to see him like this, so he knew he was not alone in how he felt. Seeing Alex like this brought Se'rie to tears also. As Alex sobbed into her coat, his tears running down the waterproof chest cover, she put her head over his, her very few tears of sympathy eventually mixing with his long overdue ones.

All the while, Shockwave passively observed, knowing that with the stress levels Alex had been exhibiting even before his ordeal with the network, he probably needed this organic bodily contact comfort. He took note of the presence of Fe'lera, having silently opened the door to listen in shortly after Alex had shouted out.

In the door, Fe'lera watched her daughter console her brother's 'apprentice'.

She knew fully well now what Norstith had been told to do with Alex, to prepare him to become an ultimate weapon of destruction, one among many. The training that bordered on torture was not enough, there was Alex being deceived into thinking the KI was a force for good. He had shown enough misplaced devotion to lead to his own demise, having his own friends and family turn against him and kill him. Combined with the events in his second and third body, and it was a miracle that Alex did not go completely insane. When he had been introduced to her and her family, Fe'lera had seen a hard look in his eyes, which often signified hidden pain in organic appearance. With what she had just witnessed her daughter also witness, Fe'lera knew that he had begun to vent. To her relief, this was not the type of meltdown that Norstith had warned them of, but one that Alex himself actually needed.

Looking at her daughter, Fe'lera smiled also, thinking that Se'rie had been more outgoing recently with Alex and Shockwave's arrival, more so with the former. This could be good for Se'rie's self esteem, as for once, Se'rie was the one consoling, not the other way round. Se'rie had never been outgoing, and as such, her brother had taken it upon himself to act as a bridge for people to get to know the true her. This placed strain on them both, which is what led to them having fewer friends than normal. Ra'thail had been friends with Sa'thor ever since they were hatchlings, and Hre'sil had become Se'rie's fist friend at the age of 5. Kail'aris had gotten on well with Se'rie, but being Sa'thor's girlfriend made her less available for companionship.

Maybe this human, and perhaps Shockwave for simply being treated with gratefulness, could prove the perfect way of getting Se'rie out of her solitude.

Normally, a mother would not approve of her daughter hanging out, let alone consoling, a crying mass murderer or assassin, and a former UIP member, while another former mass killer and UIP member of even more danger was right beside them too. However, seeing how both felt, having witnessed this breakdown on part of one, Fe'lera kept quiet.

Without another word, she closed the door silently, and decided to wait in the sitting room to ask her daughter about it.

It was another 30 minutes until Alex finally regained himself. He felt embarrassed now, having now ruined any intimidating image he had held in Se'rie's eyes. However, he felt lighter in spirit now. His heart, metaphorically, as he had a constant pump, not a pulse, felt lighter now.

Se'rie had not moved at all in the half hour, just being the person to which Alex let himself finally reveal the inner turmoil he felt. In this close contact, she marvelled not just at Alex, but humans in general, now being up close to one. She knew his limbs, armour covered for now, were mechanical, so only his torso and head were real. His skin, smooth, rough where surgically grafted scars for identity were made, was different to the scales and feathers of Kro'nogri or Leg'hrul. Their hair was most strange, with Alex having a crop of it atop his head, each hair no more than two inches long, as he still kept it short. The dark brown colour was different, and the thin spindly fibres also stuck out of his skin above his eye sockets, and around the edges of his eyes. The 'eyebrows' made humans easier to read in outward expression, and it suited them.

Pulling away, Alex gently wiped the tear stains from his face with a metallic hand, regaining his composure. Se'rie gently smiled a sharp toothed grin, asking in a comforting tone: "You gonna be okay?"

Nodding, Alex responded, his more stoic, colder voice returning, but still laced with gratitude: "Yes. Um, well, thanks for listening and being here. I'm sorry you had to see that." Se'rie shook her head in amusement, saying: "You seemed like you needed to vent. I've had my fair share of crying in life. I've never had many friends in life, and that's taken its toll, particularly when we were held captive here. Crying helps ease anguish, and it can only help a person."

Smiling, Alex said something that surprised even himself: "You know how I was effectively corrupted and ruined to stop your family and you from getting killed? I'm sort of glad they did, otherwise you'd be dead, and I never would have met you."

Se'rie's eyes widened, and she looked down at her feet, her facial feathers ruffling slightly in a blush of sorts: "Thanks, I guess. Its not the usual comment someone expects." Alex then remembered from earlier:

"I was wondering. I overheard you talking to Hre'sil, about who you might go with to the festival tomorrow? I know your brother's going with Kail'aris, but I heard that Ra'thail's going with Hre'sil actually."

Se'rie admitted: "Yeah. I'm going alone. I usually do each year, and its alright. Sometimes I get jealous, but I'm really okay."

Alex was unsure, and he hesitated briefly, and asked: "I'm not really going to know my way around, nor is Shockwave quite frankly. Maybe we could both go with you, as in you be our guides of sorts?"

Se'rie looked at the human, interested: "Wait now. Are you asking if you can go with me to the festival?" Alex raised his hands in defence, and panicking, he responded: "No, um! I'm just saying it would be, uh, nice to go to the festival with someone with prior experience perhaps? Besides, we'd need at least one person I trust besides Ja'hail and Norstith. So, maybe both of us could just, well, get to know one another maybe?"

Playfully, Se'rie nudged Alex on the shoulder, saying: "Alright, I'll go with this. It could be fun, and for once my friends won't abandon me at he festival."

"Our diverting from coinciding paths may result in a riot against us for being members of UIP races." Echoed a rasping, electronic voice, coming from the tank. Surprised, Alex asked quickly: "Shockwave? How long have you been up? How much did you hear? Were you recording this?"

"In order of questions: I have been out of recharge for 5 minutes 34 seconds, I hard enough to know I shall attend the festival in the company of you and Se'rie, and I shall delete all records of your organic comfort session. It is illogical for me to maintain it in y databanks, when more useful data could be in its place."

Silence, and Alex explained aloud: "That's his way of saying he'll respect our, sorry, my privacy." At that statement, Se'rie got up, a smile on her face now: "So, I can expect you both to meet me tomorrow for the festival?" At Alex's nod, and Shockwave's mild engine roar, Se'rie laughed, saying as she exited the garage into the house: "Alright it's a date then."

"DON'T CALL IT THAT PLEASE!" Protested Alex.

Exiting the garage, Se'rie walked into the sitting room. She did not expect Sa'thor to arrive back from lunch for another half hour. Upon reaching the sitting room, she saw her mother standing there with a knowing, but worried smile on her face:

"I heard what you agreed to." Se'rie's head crest feathers fell slightly, and she admitted softly: "I know its risky and sudden, but-"

"I'm proud of you Se'rie. You wanted to help both of them, though one maybe is more visibly grateful for it than the other. Also, I agree, Sa'thor seems to be dragged away from you each year now, and I think it'll be good to have some more attached companions." Admitted Fe'lera, her left wing enfolding her 19 year old daughter in pride. Se'rie perked up at hr mother's approval, and asked cautiously: "But what about Alex being human, and what Shockwave is?"

"I don't care about that. Besides, they helped us, and if they were out to trick us, they'd have made more effort to socialize and befriend us than they seemed to. I think they can be trusted." Reassured Fe'lera. "Besides, Alex seems to be warming up to you quickly."

"He knows about my paintings mother. He said I was really good." Se'rie admitted. Fe'lera smiled, knowing when the human had complimented Se'rie like that before they left today: "Then he has good taste." Reinforced Fe'lera.

However, the festival was tomorrow, and Se'rie, Sa'thor and Alex would need perhaps more suitable things to wear. There was a more pressing problem though.

What would happen when the others, Sa'thor, Yal'hesk, Norstith or even Ja'hail, and Se'rie's friends, found out about Se'rie agreement with the human and mech? The fact that it seemed like a date when looked at between her and Alex made it more worrying.

Only by the day's end would they know.

**Xsinj64 here again. Just reporting again about how reviews, or more readers, are always appreciated. I know the story flips back and forth between two different parties, but the focus is needed on both separately for now.**

**The next chapter ties in gaps in the other party, where Alex and his squad of more delinquent members are not present. Instead, the clones, Raxler, his old friends and family and of course, the Gaang![who I do not, or ever will own].**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 19: Perspective, bonding.**

**11th May 2900**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine**

2 days since the Cybertron Convoy had regrouped over Pandora, and the cleanup of the invasion attempt was underway with great haste.

In orbit, the collective former KI fleet hung around, slowly self repairing critical systems, or receiving gracious help from nearby UIP docks. The Battleship Liberator, 2 cruisers, 2 destroyers and 2 remaining corvettes had suffered mild to extensive damage, though their hit and run tactics, combined with their cloaking tech, saved them. The KI fleet and the remaining UIP defence fleet had taken to salvaging from the destroyers, frigates and corvettes that had been damaged beyond repair.

Planet-side, the cleanup operation was underway too. The KI remnant army, numbering now at roughly 23000 of an original 34000 mech troopers, and having lost many tanks, artillery pieces and aerospace craft, was assisting in the cleanup of the planet, namely, St. Augustine.

What happened on Pandora simultaneously happened on New Cybertron. The city had been evacuated of most unneeded individuals, and in the concentrated city, KI troopers and UIP garrison forces cleared rubble and excavated bodies, and salvaged equipment. The Behemoths proved their worth outside of waging total war, by shifting the much larger rubble, and even entire toppled building sections.

All the while, the Alliance and freed mind slaves had different fates.

The Alliance forces were treated as prisoners of war would be. Many were gradually shipped off to POW facilities elsewhere in UIP space, while some were drafted into helping wit cleanup. Surprisingly, a few hundred of the over two hundred thousand of troopers sent through chose to defect to the UIP at this point, the nature of the invasion causing them to finally lose faith in the Alliance.

Meanwhile, the slaves were given full cooperation for recovery, given food, healthcare and the promise of surgery as soon as possible to safely remove the neural implants. These included Ty Lee and Lanver. Unfortunately, that meant Ty Lee may either have to stay away from her world longer, or have to leave again when the time came for her to be treated. This problem raised the question of what to do with the Solaris recruits.

Raxler was the one who discussed this with them, as Xale and Lexa were off exchanging stories with Alex's former companions.

"Mai and I need to get back to the Fire Nation soon. We've been gone nearly 2 weeks now, who knows what could have happened since then." Stated Zuko. Mai rolled her eyes, and reassured him: "Zuko, relax. The Fire Nation won't have fallen into anarchy in just 2 weeks."

Sokka intervened now: "We all need to get back soon. Mine and Katara's parents will be worried sick, and Suki and Ty Lee need to get back to the Kyoshi warriors."

"With the neural implants in her spine needing to be removed, Ty Lee should not reintegrate until surgery has been performed to remove them. Ty Lee's full return shall be delayed." Stated Raxler, his face, not split into his robotic mode, betraying no emotion. Understanding, Sokka backed down. Aang volunteered:

"I'm the Avatar. I'll need to get back to our world soon. People will need my help somewhere." A click sounded, Raxler's way of voicing understanding. That just left Azula and Toph Bei Fong. Toph was easiest to deal with for now:

"My parents will think these two weeks were just part of a massive excursion in the Earth Kingdom. I can tell them when I'm set to meet them each 2 months at least, in about 3 weeks." Another click, and finally, Raxler turned to Azula. She had distanced herself somewhat from the others, knowing she was not completely trusted yet. She was silent, facing away, her face scrunched slightly in thought:

"I have nothing to return to on that world. Perhaps it might be best if I integrate into the galaxy instead, or at least maintain my current position as a lieutenant among these automated forces. At least their loyalty shall always remain sound." She semi spat this reply. In her time, Azula had taken a liking to the unnatural obedience of these machine troopers. They never complained, never got tired, never felt pain, and grew smarter in groups. The suited her attitude of command.

Zuko carefully considered, and admitted to Azula: "Azula. I want us to get along, like we should have done as brother and sister. If you want to be separate its fine. But can you at least stay in contact, talk to us?" Ty Lee added: "Yeah! You need to make peace with your family, otherwise it may haunt you forever."

Azula's fist clenched briefly, but it fell limp again. She admitted bitterly: "I shall still lead these forces jointly, but you will hear from me not too long after the return home, brother."

In her mind, respite from her family and friends, her past life, was what she needed at least for now. Besides, she was interested in getting to know a certain few people, one in particularly, among her fellow automaton force leadership.

Elsewhere, Lanver was busy overseeing the repair of some of the KI remnant forces. He was still grieving and shaken by what had happened, but he maintained a busy state, and kept a sense of humour, to combat it, and it worked. Mostly.

Still, Lanver buried himself into the leg armour of a KI mech suit platform, removing entire sections of wiring and hydraulics, damaged by a rocket blast in a brief firefight. Burying himself in work helped ease his pain, and he knew the last thing Mir'minsk would want is for him to sit around being miserable for her.

Standing up, he saw that he did all he could here, and that some materials were needed to replace the lost parts in the leg. He then looked at a datapad he held, on which he had a list of repairs he could do that he requested. The next item was actually standing 12 metres away, and was the reason why Lanver had been working in a shadowed area, even in daylight.

His eyes shrunk at the sight of the Behemoth, its many optics staring down at him, as if expectantly. He then saw the massive ruined torso, leg and foot sections, and promptly looked down at his toolbox.

"Damn. I'm going to need bigger wrenches."

Sighing, he started on the foot, the 40 metre tall giant now actually sitting, as it was one of the more unusual shaped Behemoths. It was one of the newer, trial types, being like a crab, with 4 legs and 2 arms for gripping. Due to its quadruped shape, it was as massive, but shorter than the other behemoths.

That being said, it was still a tough fix.

For the clones, the luxury of distractions from awkward situations was not an option. They had nothing they needed doing of importance, and Firi'sry, Quirinth, Sru'sky and Trion had asked to talk to them about matters. Although, Sru'sky and Trion were more nervous, as they had been attacked first hand by both of them. Quirinth and Firi'sry were more forwards, and so it fell to them to talk first.

"Are you really clones of Alex?" Asked Quirinth, her eyes narrowed sceptically. Lexa nodded, flicking a strand of black hair out of her yellow eyes. She responded: "Yes. We were created alongside Alex in his second body. Ultimately Norstith was asked to have Alex, me and Xale work as a trio of assassins and leaders of operations, but we now know that eventually we would have all been made into those mind slaves either at some point, or when we died in battle." At the last bit, Lexa's voice dropped ever so slightly. Xale frowned, his own yellow eyes narrowing in anger:

"They were using us from the start. I actually enjoyed what we did, so did Lexa to a lesser extent, because we didn't know any better. But they were raising us to become mindless puppets. I'm glad this whole thing backfired on them in the end!"

Quirinth was looking doubtfully at them, while Firi'sry asked cautiously, mild shock in her voice: "You enjoyed being murderers?" Now Lexa looked panicked, for some reason the shared memories of Alex causing her to react differently to Firi'sry:

"We didn't know any better! We were bred to be killers, its what we were made for! From day one we were trained to kill, to destroy! You can't judge us for what we were made for if we decided to abandon it! We protected thousands today, saved two entire planets from invasion!"

Xale placed a firm hand on Lexa's armoured shoulder, shaking his head in annoyance: "Forget it Lexa. They're not worth explaining ourselves to. You and I both know what they think of people who do 'evil' things, even if for a cause that they think is good."

Standing up, Xale locked his yellow glare with Firi'sry's golden eyes, deciding to test her personal feelings towards the fact that they were related to Alex:

"Firi'sry. To let you know exactly how we grew to who we are, I'll just say this. Both of us were fed Alex's memories from his first life, the one that was cut short. I know how you cared for him, I know how you raised him and Sru'sky as your own. But I'll say this, he kept things from you, secrets, even before he was corrupted. When I was in development, I seemed to have a better affinity for reminiscing his more negative memories and feelings. In a way, I knew a side of Alex that you never did. So if you want to see who your son really was, take a look at us. We are independent, but linked to him. We are the legacy of him, and we take pride in that. So if you have an issue with us, then you would have had an issue with who your son really was."

At that point, Xale turned to Lexa: "You can hang around with them first and be social. I'm going to clear my head for a bit." Leaving his sister and a stunned Firi'sry, Xale stopped as he came beside Quirinth. He figured one last bit of fun would help:

"Oh by the way. Speaking of Alex: Quirinth, from the very beginning, even through your deep friendship with him, Alex always thought of you as a bit of a psychotic bitch." As soon as he finished, Quirinth growled in bitterness, as Xale walked off, the organically red and black armoured, black haired male cackling as he did.

Looking at the departing male, Firi'sry asked: "Why does he act like that? He has nothing to gain through such rudeness and immoral behaviour." Lexa was now looking a bit ashamed now, the memories of a life that Alex had led, as a true human, making her mourn the fact that she was merely a clone:

"Its his way of coping. He tries to act in such a 'unique' way, because he wants to be his own person. How would any of you know what its like to live, knowing from someone else's memories what a real life is like, but knowing you will never have it? We're living lies, so we live for what we were made for. Our loyalties may change, but our purpose will likely never change." The latter stage of the statement showed that Lexa succumbing to very deeply buried turmoil. Feeling a pang of sadness for the girl, Firi'sry asked: "You grew up alone?"

"No, I had Xale. He and I were as close as siblings could be. Norstith was our teacher, our father figure, but we were always distant, and suspicious that he was hiding something. Alex fell for him easily because he had learnt to trust him earlier. But other than them, yes, I grew up alone."

The clone fell silent, and as she sat, her face fell, any happiness gone for now. Firi'sry's heart went out to the girl, and she felt the need to pull the girl into a comforting hug. However, she resisted, for the reason that it may prove awkward to be hugged by someone obviously deep in memory that you never interacted with before, knowing that your origins badly hurt said person in the worst possible way.

After a few moments, Lexa spoke in a soft tone, first to Quirinth: "I know it must be hard to talk to me, because I'm related in blood to the one who comatosed you. I know what Alex felt, but I know that if he hadn't been subjected to the insanity of 5 months in a greybox, he would not have tortured you. Please, if you find him, don't restart your war."

Quirinth's mandibles flared out in mild surprise, and she asked: "Why are you vouching for Alex?"  
>"He gave me a chance to fight for a good cause. He knew what I was, when he was brought back again, he welcomed me with open arms, and my brother. He let us start to become people, not clones." Lexa sniffed, and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Now this was enough for Firi'sry.<p>

As Lexa wiped away another set of tears before they could fall, a single large blue arm wrapped around her armoured shoulders. Within seconds, Firi'sry had pulled the clone to her side as a mother would a child. Lexa's heart seized up at that moment, and she took a sharp intake of breath. This feeling, the memories, it was physically alien to her, yet, in memory, it was something she had long missed.

Quirinth watched the sight, the surprisingly tender embrace misleading the fact that the human girl was a clone of a person who had befriended, hurt but ultimately helped them. It was at that moment that Sru'sky came over, having finished talking to Trion. She caught sight of her mother holding the female clone, and stepped forwards.

"Mother. What are you doing with her?" It was not accusatory, more a simple question. Lexa looked down, shamed even more. Firi'sry still held the girl close, and declared: "Daughter, she needs the love of someone other than her brother. She is bonded to me in soul, connected by Alex's past. I know I can help heal her torn soul, and perhaps that of her brother."

Quirinth then asked Sru'sky in a quizzical tone: "Speaking of him, where did that rude kid get to?"

Azula stood outside the bunker, overlooking the ruined cityscape. KI and UIP garrison forces worked non stop to find bodies, survivors and remove debris in the streets and from buildings. She was tired, and drained emotionally. She heard a set of footsteps, and by the sound of them, she could tell it wasn't one of her world's people, or Raxler.

Xale walked until he was beside her, and asked nonchalantly: "Can't stand the emotional confrontations either?" Azula remained silent, passively observing the landscape below. Xale shrugged, taking that as a yes. He then said: "You know, you don't have to return to your world. You adapt very quickly, maybe you could help us?"

"I agreed to that with them. With my brother as Fire Lord, and my reputation burnt to cinders, I have nothing left to live for in that world. Perhaps I can make a fresh start among this world." Suggested the former Fire Princess. Xale found himself lost, for he was thinking the exact same concerning himself:

"Maybe we can both do that. After all, you and I both were trained to be weapons basically, and it took some 'persuasion' to get us to come along with this. We can help one another I guess."

Azula then snapped her head to look at Xale. He was still as offhanded and mildly uncivilized as ever, but she shared a similar persona with him, or at least used to. As a princess, she had to keep her emotions in check. But her father's push for perfection had caused her great pain, and like Xale dealing with his loneliness and clone status, and Alex's frustration with the response to his vigilante nature, she took pleasure from the pain she inflicted, emotional or physical. It was the only certified way of alleviating her madness and frustration at this stage.

Seeing her mild tension, Xale looked out, and saw a wide open area, a ruined plaza, with no one about. He asked carefully: "I know how firebending seems to relax you, so how about we spar?"

Azula looked at Xale, puzzled: "Why? Firebending is dangerous, and one shouldn't use it needlessly." Scoffing, Xale said: "C'mon. Don't deny it, you relax when you firebend. It'll do you good, and I can take what you throw at me. Besides, I'd really like to learn a few tricks from you, see if I can improve."

Unsure, Azula ruefully looked at her feet, contemplating. Xale was asking for her to perhaps teach him some firebending, obviously not to firebend, but perhaps to inspire his dark combat abilities to new forms. While the elements were more powerful than dark matter in the right hands, dark matter was stronger by its multipurpose role, and its ability to hide.

Azula said clearly to him; "Very well. But if we duel, we do it properly. I challenge you to a fire duel, Agni Kai. You can use any firebending style moves you can imitate."

Xale followed Azula into the plaza, each one walking to face each other, 20 metres apart. Xale shouted: "I guess you're not going to go easy on me, are you!"

"I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. I never go easy on anyone!"

She thrust her fist forwards, a blue fireball blasting towards the dark haired male. With a wave, a half sphere of dark matter formed, blocking the blast.

It was a friendly, but literally heated practice session, for both. Cold darkness vs Burning light.

After releasing Lexa after a few brief moments, Firi'sry looked at the girl, her yellow eyes now a bit brighter. Her face seemed to flash a mild blue, and then fade, as she looked up at her.

Another blue flash, and her eyes averted to the distance, narrowing in scrutiny. Pulling away, Lexa ran towards the source of light, and a mild roaring, mumbling worried curses as she went. Sru'sky, Quirinth and Sru'sky followed, realizing that was where Xale had gone off to as well.

Atop a small crater rim, Lexa was joined by the two Na'vi and Predator, watching her brother and Azula spar, or that was the friendliest that she could put it. To her, these displays were amazing, but not new. To the others, it was awe-inspiring, knowing that there were others with both sorts of abilities shown here.

The girl, Azula, rolled as Xale's dark shockwave barely missed, and she thrust her fist forwards, sending a spiralling blue fireball towards the clone. Grunting in effort, Xale leapt vertically, spinning in the air, the fireball passing beneath him. As he landed, he swiped his arm around in an arc, sending a wave of dark matter towards the princess. She thrust out a hand as it came, a blast of fire dissipating it.

Xale mildly taunted: "C'mon Azula! Give me your best shot! I can take it! Unless you're scared!" Smirking in a mildly maniacal way, Azula moved her arms in circles, and the air crackled and sparked as she did so. A few seconds, and she finished the arcs, and thrust her hand out, only two fingers extended, pointing towards the clone. From her fingers, no technology, a bolt of lightning, as if from a thunderstorm, roared forth.

Xale's yellow eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected that calibre of attack just yet. Quickly reacting, Xale leapt to the side, summoning a wall of dark matter to try to deflect the blast. The bolt and wall connected, and the explosion shattered the wall, sending Xale rolling painfully away, scraped, but unharmed.

Before he could retaliate, through the smoke, another blue fireball flew in. He raised another small shield, only this time he was knocked back down on his back. He knew Azula would try to sneak attack, and he began his standard trick move.

Sure enough, Azula flew through the smoke, and off to the side, the others watched as Azula moved to grab the downed Xale. However, her hand passed right through the clone, as if he were smoke. Familiar with this trick now, Azula looked around, hearing for any sign of attack. From behind, she heard a faint slithering sound.

Whipping around, she caught sight of Xale appearing like a fireball, out of the ground, like a shadow come to life. He had materialized out of the ground, launching right at her. Twisting quickly, Xale sailed past Azula with inches, and as he missed her, he smiled as he passed by her head.

Landing on his feet, Xale swung around his leg, hoping to catch Azula in the side. As he kicked, Azula ducked, and swung down herself, swiping the only leg he had just been standing on from under him. Again, he was knocked down on his back. She stood over him now, a ball of fire covering her fist, aimed right at his face. She had won.

Or so she thought, as Xale was still smiling. He tilted his head slightly, gesturing to something behind her. Looking around, a dark tendril, like a cobra, was reared out of the ground, poised to stab her through the heart from the back if she moved. It was a stalemate. This was fine, there was nothing humiliating about a tie.

As she extinguished her fiery fist, Xale dismissed the dark tendril, vanishing it from existence. He pulled himself up, dusting himself off. Laughing heartily, though it came out as a slightly evil laugh, he commented: "Man oh man. Why didn't I ever meet you earlier? You've got to be the perfect opponent for me. Ruthless, fierce, and quick." He then paused, and stated with some slight hesitation: "And not a bad looking girl if I say so myself."

Azula's eyes flashed off to the side briefly, and she said: "As much as I appreciate the compliment, we seem to have attracted an audience." Xale and Azula now looked at the four women. Lexa was shaking her head, amused that they could spar after such a fight. Quirinth, Sru'sky and Firi'sry were struggling fro words, as they had never seen either a firebending or obvious dark matter fighting display before.

"I'm seriously hoping they don't get me to try and show my inner person. Lexa may be the softer of us two, not that I mind, but I'm not that easy to crack." Commented Xale, his face a deadpan at the sight of his approaching audience.

For safety, in wake of seeing he was the more aggressive of the two, Firi'sry confronted Xale alone. If the other two did not flank her, Xale might feel less threatened. That, or he'll have a better chance at getting her.

Xale had surprisingly agreed, though his reasons were for a way of amusing himself with the outcome. Firi'sry had led him to a private place, a crater rim, inside a smaller park. Here, she turned to look at what was, according to others, an independently developed version of Alex's evils. By the difference in attitude between him and Lexa, that theory was sounding more and more accurate.

She carefully asked: "You are a clone, like your sister. Why did you help my step son?"

Xale's eyebrow shot up, and he replied: "Oh, now I recognize you completely. You're Firi'sry, you took in Alex at age 4 months, shortly before Sru'sky was born, and you were there when Alex killed H'nuptec in a fit of madness and self defence."

The memories, particularly of the last event, came back. Firi'sry bit back the lone tear, and nodded. She sat down on the rim, inviting Xale to sit. He refused, remaining standing. This placed the two of them at eye level.

"I heard from your sister why you helped. I want to thank you." At the mother's statement, Xale scoffed, and he commented: "As much as I care for my sister, I have to say she's always been more open about her mind and feelings. Whether that's a strength of weakness is up to you, but to me, it's weakness."

Ignoring the brotherly jibe, Firi'sry took a good long look at Xale. How identical to Alex he seemed in body. Besides the eyes and hair, he was what Alex could have been, unmarred by scars of war or battle. However, despite the fact that he could be trusted, something seemed naturally off about him. She asked: "I want to know. Where do you stand? What do you fight for?"

Xale was quiet for a moment, until he answered in an uncaring tone: "I fight for what I think is right, and if I can inflict a great deal of pain in the name of the greater good, then I'll happily do it."

Now she was concerned. Firi'sry knew of how negative emotions dominated Xale's mind more, but what she heard next sealed her first image of Xale: "Don't be disgusted by what I say. I didn't choose to be who I am in mind, I was simply made that way. In terms of inflicting pain, for Alex, it's a way of dealing with his own. For me, not so much. I just seem to naturally enjoy inflicting misfortune on others."

Firi'sry backed away ever so slightly, and asked carefully: "How can you live with yourself with a mind that takes pleasure in pain?" Xale shrugged his shoulders, but said in a dejected tone: "I was born this way. I can't help it. Emotions and socially acceptable interaction have been difficult for me, except with those I really care for, such as my sister. Otherwise, I learnt to live with it, roll with it, and just figured, hey, might as well enjoy what mental faults I have. Throw me in the nuthouse if you want, I can't change how I was born."

Firi'sry was appalled, but saddened. He was, in the most apt terms, a natural sadist, but it was confirmed by his brain development that he could not help it as much as others. Then, he seemed to space out as he glimpsed over her one more time. After a few moments, he raised a hand to his head in mild pain. He muttered aloud: "OK, now these are getting annoying."

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Asked Firi'sry, concerned for the clone's health. Xale backed away, saying: "Why would you care about me anyway. I'm just an evil clone of your evil son. You think he's bad. I'm even worse." Firi'sry dismissed his statement, saying: "I don't care if you're evil. You don't judge a person on how they're born, you judge them on their actions, but more importantly, their reasons for their actions."

Staring at her, Xale concluded; "Yep. You have definitely gotten wiser in these past 2 decades. Surprising though, you'd think that time would have been less kind to you at age 40." At her confused look, Xale told Firi'sry: "That headache I just had, it was all sorts of memories of Alex's first body, most related to actions with you. Weird actually, many of them have you saying the exact same message 'don't leave the tree, its too dangerous'. Please. If I'd been there, why would I go down. A ground full of bigger kids, and predators who could swallow me whole. No thank you."

Now it hit her. Xale and Lexa could truly relive the memories of Alex's first body. They were as much of a part of him as was the real, lost Alex. She calmly stood up now, and awkwardly reached out a hand, for a handshake. It felt strange, thanking someone in such a manner, when he so resembled her son. Scrutinizing her, Xale grasped the much larger blue hand, and offered this: "Please. Don't judge me for what I am, I may be evil, I'll say that, but I still fight for what's right. Anyone who questions my ways often comes out looking worse than before. I just hope that you can learn to warm up to me as you already seem to have my sister."

Releasing her hold, Firi'sry then pulled a fast one. She grabbed Xale and pulled him into a motherly hug. Here, a trait that Alex often showed in these was repeated, as Xale struggled in the grasp, protesting loudly. However, to her relief, as he had been devoid of motherly affection, he had some amusement in his voice, and his struggles quelled midway as he settled in. After a few seconds, he pried himself out of her grasp.

"Man. Now I see why Alex tried so hard to get out of those so often. You damn near choked me." Firi'sry smiled slightly, seeing a familiar trait of Alex once more in Xale. Then she realized. Maybe Alex had always had this 'mean streak' in him, but he had applied it to his work to attain results more effectively. The incidents with the Haenkyo pirate base massacre, Quirinth's torture, and Eywa's torture and H'nuptec's murder, were not of evil, but of mental instability. If Alex felt guilt for these, though maybe not the base massacre, then he was not a monster at all.

Then, a sound of metallic footsteps sounded. Off to the side, the third person in relation to Alex had appeared. His robotic copy, Raxler. He had appeared, in his folded in organic disguise, bearing the resemblance to Alex, minus the slave network hardware. Marching over, he/it spoke in a monotone voice: "Lieutenant Xale. You are requested by Lieutenant Lexa immediately."

Rolling his eyes, Xale walked to where Lexa was located, back at the landing platforms, muttering incoherent, annoyed curses as he went. This left Firi'sry alone with Raxler. After Xale left, Raxler just stared at Firi'sry, his organic face showing no emotion. He just stared, his mind processing information relevant to the person in front of him. Firi'sry was unnerved by how static he was, that sense of lifelessness that belayed his AI status, or a synthetic organism.

Raxler spoke first: "You are Firi'sry of the Omaticaya, mate of the deceased H'nuptec, mother of Sru'sky and adoptive mother of my creator, Alex. Biological signs show that you are unnerved by our presence. I resemble your son, yet you know I am not. Please clarify, I do not understand your aggression."

Here, to Firi'sry, she was meeting who had been place in command, in lieu of Alex, or Norstith. After all, she knew enough that Raxler was supposed to be Alex's second in command, a unwaveringly loyal servant, yet independent, free of all weakness, learning his behaviour and tactics from her son. Still, it displayed some degree of innocence, or still needed to learn.

"You were made by my son to lead after him. I can't help but be afraid of what you may do, considering how he likely thought I viewed him when he made you."

"To clarify, creator Alex did not anticipate an openly hostile reaction from you. As such, he did not designate your identity as hostile from the beginning of my existence, unlike Sru'sky and Trion, as they openly attacked him on numerous occasions. Your threat to both of us was minimal." It was a cold fact, but it hinted at some level of compassion for his mother figure still existing. Firi'sry was one for peace, unless impossible, and so she remembered that Raxler was the one who turned the tide of this entire battle.

"I just want to thank you, for stopping the invaders. For taking control of the mind slaves. You saved us all, you saved all those wrongfully enslaved, including my son. I know he has done terrible things, but I still love him. Sru'sky still loves him, though she is clouded by hatred more so than I am." Now Firi'sry was pleading: "If you meet him again, please tell him I said this."

Raxler was quiet for a while, his processors weighing up the pros and cons of this favour. He simply saw no reason why he should not, and he stated: "I shall pass on the message. A warning though, none of us know his present location, but once our return to the base is accomplished, searching will begin immediately."

"Wait? You are leaving?" Asked Firi'sry. Raxler elaborated: "The UIP, in its gratitude, had forgone any laws we have broken, and any past crimes on the part of Xale and Lexa. We are allowed safe passage back to our world, and any UIP visitors to our system are to be under our jurisdiction for the duration of each visit. We shall become a sovereign system."

With little else to say for now, Raxler bid Firi'sry farewell, and without another word, walked off, to continue preparations for loading up for departure.

**14th May 2900**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora.**

As it would happen, the lieutenants and the Solaris inhabitants would be leaving actually three days after those meetings. Cleanup had delayed their departure, that and reloading and salvaging every craft or trooper that had been used. As a balance of gratitude and unease, the UIP guaranteed them safe passage back to Solaris.

As it would turn out, this was where Lanver would leave the group. He would return to his life as a military saboteur, and technician, after he had his slave network tubing removed by surgery, along with the thousands of others as well. Their divergence was on good terms, and Lanver had recovered somewhat from Mir'minsk's death.

Now, it would take just over five days for them to return home, to the Solaris system.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 20: Festivities, tension, overdose.**

**11th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

After the agreement made yesterday between Se'rie, Alex and Shockwave, response was varied between the others staying in the house.

Yal'hesk was doubtful, knowing how shy his daughter was, and how protective he was of her, especially after their imprisonment and isolation on the colony. Fe'lera played a hand in reassuring him of the potential benefits to both Se'rie, and the two, of this went on. Ever the protective father, he agreed.

Sa'thor was more willing, but still doubtful, as he was a protective brother. He knew that even though she was shy, Se'rie could hold her own. Also, both of the UIP members had made more progress in socializing with Se'rie than with the other family members.

Norstith was on the same page as Yal'hesk. He was extra protective of his niece, and he would not admit it, but he had suspicions that this might be a way in which Alex may get back at him, by potentially breaking his niece's heart. However, Shockwave's involvement placed this theory under scrutiny. Nevertheless, Norstith would be mindful, and watch them carefully. Ja'hail was of no discernable opinion, and he said that there seemed to be no problem with this. He said that Alex would be more concerned about possible getting mauled for being human, and no one could argue with that logic.

Regardless of doubts, the Unity festival, commemorating the creation of the Alliance 20 years ago, was happening tonight, starting at twilight, in a massive open area, alongside a frozen river bank. In the case of the people in the house, all preparations were in place, any clothing, even Alex, who would use dark matter and his armour, his thinner under-armour, to make it appear he was wearing civilian clothing.

It was now midday, and lunch had ended, but strangely, as it was only Shockwave who did not need to attend, Alex was not present. It was a project in the garage that was keeping him busy.

Welding the last wire in place, Alex shut the panels on his right arm's railgun, the weapon now ready to be reattached. Over him, Shockwave's optic flashed in a pleased manner. On the workbench, one of a few upgrades for either of them.

In the garage, Alex and Shockwave had salvaged material, with Shockwave's tools, and Alex as the tester, they had upgraded their weapons and armour. For Alex, his railgun now fired non-explosive, but still high velocity rounds. Their power was now only by kinetic impacts, but powerful enough to render a truck useless in 2 hits. For Shockwave, his cannon used the same non-explosive rounds, but coated them in a plasma coating for more aerodynamics, and therefore more range, and subsequently made them incendiary.

Reattaching his railgun, Alex looked around the garage, and saw there was little much else they could salvage that they could get away with. They had done the family a favour by salvaging what was effectively waste metal for ammo. Anything else was likely going to be missed.

Shockwave suggested: "It would be best if we join them now. Our work is finished."

At that moment, Shockwave slowly transformed into his tank mode, his holoform appearing at the garage door. Alex agreed, and pulled open the doorway.

Inside, Alex found Ja'hail watching the vid screen, showing a new article in the Alliance. Autotranslated, it stated:

"_After the recent military defeat in the long planned Varya Operation, Commander Rahrim Kal'sik was relieved from his position as project commander, and has been reassigned to Alliance homeworld defence. In the operation, he was responsible for the self destruction of a multi billion credit space station, in what he claimed was a move to prevent the UIP from seizing control and gaining a foothold in Alliance territory. His sub-commanders have been given no reparations, though some of them requested a transfer to other commanders._

_In a related note, the credited Leg'hrul Fleet commander, Danoros Kirth, has voiced begun to step up his voicing of opinion on the morality behind the war. Though it has created much tension, he is not in violation of any legal codes, and is not justified to be detained. His next rally shall be held in-"_

The screen died, and Ja'hail looked at Alex and Shockwave, asking: "Kirth? Wasn't he the one who hammered you both with either himself or his little pet?" Shockwave visibly winced, and commented: "The term 'little' does not give anywhere near an appropriate description of that creature."

"Kirth is speaking up again? He never stops people from knowing what he thinks does he?" At the new voice, all three turned to see Norstith. He had formed a formal winter Leg'hrul jacket and pants combo, a mix of navy blue and dark yellow colours. His head was uncovered, but his eyes were alight with familiarity. Shockwave noticed this, and asked: "You and Kirth met?"

"It was in my military academy years. I was among the best in my class, as was Kirth, but he always edged ahead of everyone else in close quarters combat and command. He did his duty, as any Leg'hrul would, but he voiced his protest more often than other Leg'hrul did. I suppose it helped him, it showed he had courage, and was willing to take risks, a good trait in the military. Ever since then, we crossed paths, the last time being about 2 months before my forced KI operations started, just 1 and a half years into the war. Alex was likely lucky to survive, even with his dark matter. Kirth was one of the commanders who took in dark matter as part of his personal arsenal, and unlike other officers, he believed in leading from the front line."

It was known between all four that after Kirth had been used as a homing beacon for a missile attack on Alex, his faith in the Alliance seemed shaken. It made sense that he would step up his protests now. Still, today was not a day to dwell on enemies, or at least personal ones.

In the entrance hall, Yal'hesk was in a formal winter oufit, blue and yellow in colour. He called out loud: "Hurry up! The festival starts in half an hour, and we don't want to miss the opening!" Beside him, Fe'lera stood in a formal winter Leg'hrul gown, which looked like a full body covering, with a lightweight, insulating cloak. It was dark blue and green in colour.

Sa'thor came down, leaping/gliding the last third of the steps, landing neatly on the floor. He was wearing a navy blue and yellow outfit, much like his father's but darker. By this time, Alex, Ja'hail, Norstith and Shockwave had come over. Ja'hail was in a set of formal, temperature controlled winter suits he had bought yesterday, and Alex had cleverly forged a Kro'nogri style outfit to fit a human body. Both him and Ja'hail wore what looked like a grey and black leather suit, with some decorative faux fur coating. For a bit of flair, Alex had formed his clothes with some red trimming on the patterns, and on the sleeve ends.

Se'rie was last down, and Alex looked up at her, managing to hide his impressed smile. She was in a winter attire, like her mother, but it was dark blue and red trimmed. Her feathers, like everyone else, were smoother than normal, though on her they seemed to shine a bit in the light.

As Se'rie came down, Alex felt a small nudge in his side. Ja'hail was smirking, his eye ridge raised ever so slightly. Alex quickly looked away, trying to fight the mild blush appearing on his face. He would claim it was the cold, though Shockwave and Norstith and Ja'ahil had been around him and human enough to know why they sometimes blush.

At the festival, by the time they arrived, the riverside park was full of stalls and activities. At a glance, it much resembled the celebration that the Fire Nation capital threw in celebration of Alex helping destroy the Fire rebel HQ prison, where he had a dance with Toph, and survived, surprisingly.

As the mayor declared the festival to begin, a resounding cheer rose from the crowd. Half the town was here, roughly a few thousand. As the music started, Alex recognized much of it from songs and music he had heard Alliance KI members playing in the mess hall or recreation rooms. It bore a resemblance in sound to many UIP, or even human musics, in terms of rhythmic style.

Predictably, Sa'thor had quickly located Kail'aris, and had sped off to go with her. Yal'hesk and Fe'lera had wandered off to meet with some nearby friends, while Norstith joined them. Ja'hail had gone off, saying something that sounded like 'drinks table looks well stocked'.

That left Se'rie with Alex and Shockwave, who despite a heads up from the police, the crowd was giving a wide berth. Of course, a human and an 8 foot tall Cybertronian would stand out.

Se'rie remembered an agreement Alex had fulfilled the day before, and said over the noise of the crowd: "C'mon! Let's go see Ra'thail's stand up comedy! He may use your jokes!"

"He'd better." Muttered Alex, as the female Leg'hrul near dragged him through the crowds. Following, Shockwave nearly uncharacteristically laughed at the sight of such a feared killed being led like a dog.

However, a few eyes followed both UIP members, narrowed in scowls. Most of the crowd simply avoided them, while these seemed to be on the watch, waiting.

At the stall, Ra'thail had already started his stand up, along with 3 others on stage. Each one would come up and say a joke in relevance to a topic they had picked, and it seemed that Ra'thail had more jokes than anyone else. The topic was; "Bad things to say after a date". And it was Ra'thail's jokes, some his own, others by Alex, that gained the most laughter:

"Man, if you're this good, I'd never have done your sister last week."

"I think I may have given you something else last night besides a good time. So I'll ask, which would be worse in your view, unplanned pregnancy, or an STD?"

"I just love how you listen to me. My last girlfriend kept on talking when I was trying to. Why doesn't everyone go on dates with mutes?"

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I'll see you later. I'll be on your neighbour's roof later tonight, looking in at you."

"Whoa! How drunk was I when I asked you out?"

The crowd was bursting at their sides, as mildly offensive as the jokes were, they weren't corny at all. Se'rie was laughing hard, and Alex had to pull himself away with her and Shockwave, save both of them busting a rib, while Shockwave remained mildly amused at the humour in unlikely scenarios. Wiping a tear from her eye, Se'rie asked: "He's even better this year."

"You're welcome." Claimed Alex. He saw the bar, and noticed that Ja'hail was well into a drink already. He knew how to get back at him for those two card games he lost. However, he also saw some teen smokers in the bar, to which the police, there for security, paid little mind to. Alex asked: "Hey, in the UIP, drugs, smoking and drinks are illegal at the age of some of them. What's happening."

Se'rie looked over, and explained: "Oh. Leg'rul believe in duty driven life. Anything that doesn't interfere with fulfilling a duty isn't so frowned upon, so drugs, smoking and drink are less monitored. Of course there are rules for safety, but I think there won't be so much of a need tonight."

Alex had fallen silent. He looked at Se'rie, and asked: "You mean I can legally drink, smoke or do drugs here?" Se'rie was apprehensive now, and nodded unsurely. Alex looked over, and he declared out loud: "Right. See ya!"

Pushing through the crowd, Alex made his way to Ja'hail and the bar enthusiastically. Se'rie was unsure of what she had just set him on, while Shockwave merely stated: "This shall likely end either badly, or in an entertaining way."

Ja'hail finished his second drink, placing the empty glass on the counter. Then, as the outdoor barkeeper took it away, he heard a familiar voice come up beside him.

"Ja'hail. You owe me for helping get Kol'ris. What say you to a drinking game? First to puke loses and pays for all the drinks?"

A second, and Ja'hail saw yet another opportunity to cost Alex money. "You're on human."

"Look at that. That old guy's actually talking to that human. I guess they'll let anyone into this party." A snide voice sounded, and off to Alex's other side, a group of five Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri males stood, drinks in hand, scowling or smirking at them. Not one to be insulted, Ja'hail countered: "They let you in."

The apparent leader, a rather densely built Leg'hrul, stood up, and stalked off, his 'troops' following. Not concerned, Ja'hail called: "Hey barman. Give us as many drinks as we can stomach. Loser pays for them!"

A murmer of excitement passed through the crowd, heightening as both the veteran and killer took their first official swigs.

In the crowds, Se'rie made her way over to the bar, with Shockwave in tow. She noticed the group of male Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri walk away, meandering through the crowd, while more seemed to gather, all of them glancing over at the bar again and again.

Shockwave took note, and as the pair of them drew to within seeing Alex and Ja'hail, he made sure to track their movements covertly. Sure enough, after their numbers swelled, they began to snake their way towards the bar again, making their way through the crowd.

The mech sent a message to Norstith, warning of the potential riot.

As Fe'lera walked through the party, with Yal'hesk having left to find a restroom, Norstith came up to her, worry on his face: "Fe'lera. Problem. Alex and Ja'ahil are at the bar, and Shockwave's seen a group moving in on them. They seem to have an aggression to humans, and likely Shockwave too."

Fe'lera's eyes widened, as she knew Se'rie was with them. The pair hurried off.

Placing his glass down, Alex smirked as Ja'hail held his head, the alcohol starting to affect him. Truthfully, Alex's liver, and artificial implants of his own request, was resilient enough when prompted by neural network. He was cheating in this contest, not to easily win, but because Kro'nogri had higher alcohol tolerance than humans. Still, he could perhaps out drink Ja'hail now. All he did was make it a more even matchup.

Under the influence of the surprisingly strong whisky, Alex was somewhat dizzy. He saw Se'rie in the crowds with Shockwave, and he was puzzled. She was not looking at him, but at something coming towards him. Shockwave was moving now, forcing his way through the crowd.

The mild whistle of feathers in the cold air was all that alerted Alex.

After just 6 drinks, a Leg'hrul wing struck Alex hard in the exposed head, the blow throwing him off his chair and onto the floor. He cried out more in surprise than pain. The crowd seemed to draw back now, leaving a wide area for him and his attacker.

Dazedly, Alex saw it was the same five, plus five others, from the bar. They looked drunk, which explained their stupidity and boldness. In anger, Ja'hail had forgotten the drinking game, and yanked Alex off his feet. Shockwave was off to the side, ready to do his part too.

In the distance, a bystander called for the police. At that point, one of the Kro'nogri lunged at Alex with an open bottle.

Dodging a overhead swing, Alex dropped to the floor and kicked the Kro'nogri male in the ankles, sending him crumpling to the floor. At that point, another Kro'nogri charged, but Ja'hail swung an arm out to catch him, winding the male from the force of the blow. Delivering a quick kick to the chest, and the Kro'nogri tumbled into one of the Leg'hrul.

Two of the Leg'hrul leapt up, claws outstretched, but Shockwave 'caught' them, and promptly stunned them with a tazer shot. Now with both limp, the cycloptic mech threw the unconscious avians into one of the Kro'nogri, with enough force to wind the lizard man.

From behind, a Kro'nogri swung a fist into Alex's back, nearly flooring him. Rolling away painfully, Alex turned and uppercutted the Kro'nogri, and he heard a mild crack, as some of the natural armour facial plating was damaged, and his jaw likely fractured. Another Leg'hrul leapt at him, his claws catching him on the arm harmlessly. Seizing the bird man, Alex threw him to the ground, and pinned the wing behind his back in a painful way.

That left two Kro'nogri, who had backed off now, as Alex held down the Leg'hrul, and Shockwave and Ja'hail stood by imposingly. At that point, police showed up, hearing about the troublemakers. At Norstith's gesture, the 10 Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri were forcibly escorted out. The crowd seemed to disperse now, trying to return to normality. A simple drunken assault would be the story.

Splitting off, Shockwave, Alex and Se'rie had walked off to near the riverbank, further from the noisy festivities. Rather heartily, Alex stated: "That was lucrative."

Se'rie asked in a shocked yet relieved tone: "Wasn't it dangerous though? You call that lucrative?"

"No. I meant lucrative as in these." From his armour pouches, he pulled out two small bottles of Leg'hrul wine. He had requested them as part of the abandoned drinking game. He offered one to Se'rie, who took it graciously. As she opened the top, her facial feathers ruffled slightly, and she stuttered: "Oh. Thank you."

"Good thing Ja'hail paid for everything. Though I think I won't get away with much more 'milking' of him or his accounts. Here's to the night." At that, he raised his bottle, and drunk nearly an 8th of it in one go. Se'rie was slower, at half that rate. Beside them, Shockwave's holoform had come up beside them, his red optic like a crimson beacon on the icy surface of the river.

Se'rie saw him down the drink as he did, which worried her. For someone so young, for a human, he seemed well experienced: "Do you drink often, or just special occasions." Now, Alex looked at his bottle, and commented ruefully: "Actually, I only really started drinking a lot more than before after I managed to find a world to set up base on. I was living a lie, combined with how I felt for what I'd done before, and I think I decided to crawl into a bottle one night in a local tavern. I took a liking to drink, and so, I drink."

"You're addicted?" Asked Se'rie, now worried for him. Alex shook his head, saying: "No, my implants mean I can't get addicted to substances. I just knew it felt good, and with my implants I could handle much more than normal. I didn't need it, but I wanted the good feeling I got. It gave me something to occupy my mind with. Outside combat, training or planning, I don't know what to do with myself." He raised his bottle again, this time taking a smaller sip than the chug he had before.

"Maybe that can change. Find something you enjoy that's more constructive maybe." Suggested Se'rie. Scoffing, Alex said: "What, like how you took up art? I've never been artistic. I can be creative, but not in ways that people would enjoy. There's no art in plotting battles or killing." A few moments of quiet, and Se'rie suggested: "I'm not so sure. Art can be defined as a skill that can be refined, taught and mastered. I know enough about history to know that killing and warfare could be considered an art. From what I've heard, you are very skilled."

"I always thought that wasn't a good thing. To be the one of the best killers known? That's not a skill many people like to be remembered by." As Alex said this, Se'rie stated simply: "An art can be a tool as well. It's not the tool that determines the artist's nature, it's the intention of use. Killing can be used for good. You thought that you were doing good before and still killed, and you still killed even when you were really doing good. By the sound of it, you mastered an art that few people are capable of doing successfully and living with."

"Adding to her valid point, scientific research, military or otherwise, can be seen as a skill, or an art if you wish to call it that. It is the application, not the ability, that determines a person's nature, morality and intentions." Added Shockwave. After making his point, his large red optic on his holoform gazed out at the icy surface of the river once more.

This was unprecedented. To hear a person, a civilian, not a ruthless individual, compliment his 'skill', despite his past misdeeds, had not happened before. Alex looked at Se'rie, a smile on his face: "Thanks. That, uh, really means a lot to me. So you don't have a problem with what I've done before now?"

Se'rie looked at him, a stern look on her face, which reassured him: "I know that if the Alliance hadn't held us and forced Norstith to do what he did to you, you wouldn't have done any of it. It's not your fault, it's not my uncle's fault. Just appreciate that you're here now, and enjoy yourself. You both have earned it." She said, looking at both Alex and Shockwave's holoform. The trio stood in silence for the next few moments.

After a few minutes, Se'rie noticed some shapes in the night sky. She pulled Alex to point at them: "Look! Some of them are flying now!" As if instinctively, her wings flexed to their half extended length, and she looked to the sky excitedly. Alex saw her jubilance, and remembered their deal: "Go on ahead. You'll need to test that wing anyway. We'll catch up."

"Correction. My holoform drone cannot fly. I shall have to break my end of our agreement." Stated Shockwave. Se'rie understood, saying: "Alright. I'll go up. Shockwave, you don't have to say with us here if you don't want to anymore. But you Alex, I'm expecting you up there soon." Stretching her wings fully, she leapt off the ground, her legs and the planet's lower gravity, slightly lower than earth's, nearer Pandora, aiding her jump. As she leapt, she beat the air with her wings, catching the air easily beneath her feathers.

This was where Leg'hrul carefully designed their clothes. The wings, wing feathers and tailfeathers stayed clear, to allow flight, even in clothing. Taking off, Se'rie was hardly weighted down by the super lightweight clothes she wore, the dark blue and red trimmed winter coat and tight cloak doing little to slow her.

Shockwave began to move back towards the main party, though sticking to the outer fringes of the crowd. Doing a quick visor scan, Alex saw he was ready to fly. Dark matter on his back peeled away, allowing the built in turbofan pack to extend, and expand. Within seconds, his on board fusion reactor began sending power to the electric motors. The blades were designed for minimal sound, but they still made a moderate noise from the rush of air. With well practiced deliberation, honed in years of training and combat, Alex leapt into the air, his bionic legs providing him greater height, and his turbofan pack driving him further up into the night sky.

On the ground, Sa'thor and Kail'aris were sat at a table, hand in hand, talking over minor topics. Kail'aris saw the few Leg'hrul in the night sky, and pointed to one that stood out, her lower height illuminated by the lights from the festival: "Hey, think your sister's wing has healed nicely." Following her pointing talon, Sa'thor saw Se'rie flying high in the air now, her flying style obviously mirroring her joy for finally being able to fly after three days. Three days of being grounded, literally.

Sa'thor elected to stay here with Kail'aris, letting his sister have all the fun herself. For him, being here with Kail'aris was as best as it could be.

Norstith noticed Se'rie now airbourne, and pointed her out to Fe'lera and Yal'hesk. Yal'hesk had let out a laugh of joy, seeing his daughter able to do one thing she loved very much once more. However, it was Fe'lera who spied a second ascending shape about 20 seconds behind, this one much darker in colour, and flying fast, with no wings.

In his electronic vision, Norstith saw Alex fly skywards, his turbofan pack driving him to the heavens. He placed a reassuring hand on Fe'lera's shoulder, saying: "Don't fret. My 'pupil' is simply fulfilling a promise he made to your daughter."

In the air, Se'rie let out a small shriek of delight as she rolled and rose and dived, letting the feeling of the cold air flow over her feathertips. Up here, she was free, and able to escape her problems on the ground. Behind her, a faint roaring sound resonated. Before she could look back, a dark shape, roughly her size, flew in beside her,

Beside her, flying at the same speed of about 25mph, was Alex. His flight pack roared, but not enough to drown out talking. His excitement on his face was enough for Se'rie to smile back. Here was a domain they both enjoyed equally. With a playful smile, Se'rie beat the air faster, gaining speed, leaving the human gradually behind.

Now she was ahead, and the space between both them and the other handful of Leg'hrul in the air was safe enough. The roar increased in pitch, and before she could turn her head, Alex flew overhead, at a speed unreachable by Leg'hrul. With a quick cut of power and a upwards flip, he did a midair backflip, powering up as he became level again, falling into formation beside Se'rie. The smirk he bore was enough to ruffle her feathers.

Thinking of a plan, Se'rie suddenly pulled into a dive, surprising the human. What he had over her in speed, she made up for with agility in turns. By the time he was diving, Se'rie had pulled out level, leaving him to overshoot in front and under her as he went level too.

It went like this for about 10 minutes, until Se'rie began to circle downwards for a landing. She did not seem tired, just that she didn't want to push herself. With well practiced grace, she spread her wings as she came to the ground, beating them a few times before landing steadily on her feet, only taking a single step as a stumble from landing. Overhead, Alex simply fired his flight pack in mid descent, flipping over to land heavily on his metal clawed feet, cracking the snow and ice from the impact, in a polar display to Se'rie's landing.

"Nice landing." Commented Se'rie sarcastically. Rolling his eyes, Alex commented: "I would say you seem like a natural, but quite frankly that saying would be applied to every Leg'hrul, so I don't know what to say." Laughing his uncertainty off, Se'rie calmed herself down, before admitting honestly: "Thanks for flying with me. I think we both out did the others up there."

"That's one thing I can thank your uncle for, he rebuilt me, and with my additions I could fly for 2 days, although only a few hours with weapons being used." His face fell a bit as he looked up: "I'm jealous though. Growing up the others could get flying animals as companions, which was too dangerous for me, and your kind can fly anytime you want. Me, I'm stuck here on the ground."

Walking back to the party, Se'rie commented kindly: "Well, for someone who can't naturally fly, you're really good y'know? And by the sound of it, you don't take flight for granted like many of my kind do."

"True enough." Laying a wing on his shoulder, Se'rie suggested: "C'mon, let's find some of the others. I bet my brother's with Kail'aris."

"Sa'thor will be with her. I may have only known him for a few days, but he is obsessed with her, in a good way. Have they been like that for a while?"

"He's always had a bit of trouble with ladies, Ra'thail's always been better than him. But they met in a park one day, and two years later, here they are."

"Two years? If's he's kept it going that long it has a good chance of lasting. No chance of him cheating, he's romantically oblivious to every girl in this town besides her."

They arrived at the dance floor, where a collection of Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri were moving in a writhing mass on the icy, snow covered ground, the music band on stage belting out what sounded like a cross of jazz and electronic music. Among them, Se'rie was first to spot Sa'thor in the crowd, his body moving in a slightly haphazard way, while Kail'aris was less flamboyant, but more composed.

Se'rie's facial feathers ruffled in embarrassment. Her brother was quite lacking in the dancing skills department. It helped he was in a crowd, no one else could see him openly, unless they looked hard or recognized him.

"He's such a goof. Why don't you join me on the floor, I'm sure we're both better than him."

"Take a good hard look at me, and compare me to everyone else here. Is it a good idea to have me dance in public after the earlier bar fight?"

A few seconds of silence followed, after which Se'rie sheepishly commented: "That was a stupid question. Alright, I'll dance then. You can watch." Without looking back, Se'rie marched out onto the dance floor, her wings and legs beginning to sway and tap in rhythm. Alex was left standing in the ring of watchers

_Is she coming back, or did I just get rubbed off?_

"There you are!" Whipping around, Alex saw Ja'hail walk over with Yal'hesk in tow. The middle aged kro'nogri looked a bit unsteady, and his eyes were slightly unfocused. In fact, Yal'hesk appeared to be making sure he didn't fall over. At the sight, Alex laughed out loud, yelling over the music: "Wow! And just when I though this evening couldn't get more fun! What's the matter Rathor, can't hold your drink?"

"Sharrup you pasty skinned turd!" Ja'hail slurred, his hand flipping up to lazily point at him. Shaking his head, Yal'hesk said: "I'm taking him out to have a lie down. He's likely drunk too much."

Looking over at the dance floor, Yal'hesk saw his two children dancing. Sa'thor was trying to mirror Kail'aris, badly. He was moving erratically, coming close to knocking away a few dancers. Se'rie was moving much more fluidly, her wings and feet moving in sweeping motions, much more in tune. He was proud of his daughter for her ill-recognized talents. She was a multi-skilled artist, not just in painting, but was also a good singer and a good dancer, though painting was best for her by far. And yet tonight she seemed more outgoing than normal, even in the wake of being freed weeks before from colony arrest. And it seemed Alex had a hand in this.

Looking over at said human, Yal'hesk asked: "Se'rie seems quite interested in you. Are you two becoming close friends?" Alex had been teasing Ja'hail's bleariness, but snapped up at the question. Silent, he looked over at Se'rie, as she weaved and twirled in the pulsating throngs of the crowd. She was elegant, precise, and poised in her movements, yet fluid and changing in her motions. He found himself silenced by the sight of her wingfeathers glistening as the overhead flood lighting reflected off the snow onto her wings, a constant flow of subtle sparkling displays. Her eyes were lightly shut, her instincts and sense of flow guiding her through the moves, letting herself embrace the nature of the music.

Snapping out, Alex answered: "Maybe not close. But she and I have, um, well, socialized a bit. I'm not sure if we're close, seeing as she has her other friends. I'm just not sure."

Half dragging Ja'hail away, Yal'hesk commented in a warm, yet somehow warning tone: "I'm glad you're making an effort to socialize, and that my daughter is helping you. Don't waste this opportunity, and don't push your luck. It might get ugly for you." He went out of earshot, with Ja'hail's drunken form dragged with him.

A few minutes passed, in which Alex simply stood by and watched Se'rie dance her heart out, content to stand by and silently sip from his wine glass, enjoying basking in her jubilance. Soon, she emerged, worn out, yet happy at the experience. Breathing more heavily, she asked: "Okay. It's nearly time to head back. Have you enjoyed it so far?"

"I know you have. I had a good time tonight, but looking at how you just did there, I think you've enjoyed it more." Shaking her head in embarrassment, she ruefully commented: "So you saw me dancing. How was I?"

"Damn sight better than your brother by any standard. But personally, you're really good. I wish I could have joined you, but, y'know, bring human and all, not having been here for long." Se'rie was taken aback by Alex's compliment, grateful that he like yet another of her qualities. He really was charming, despite his past, and he really was honest about everything. He was a funny guy to be around, and his human status simply made him more interesting. Truth be told she was partly guilty and sympathetic to Alex for what the Alliance had forced her uncle to do to him.

Unlike her other friends, who were more detached from her, she felt that Alex had bonded with her first and foremost. Him and Shockwave had come to trust her more quickly than the others, the three of them, outcasts or loners of scales magnitudes in difference.

With tonight, it seemed like the start of a great friendship between those three, though Shockwave was more restrained, as was his nature. Besides, Alex and Shockwave were similar in beliefs and ideals, their personalities differed only in relation to their species nature.

It was a start.

**Alright, chapter 20 done. Head up, this story will be longer than usual for this series, I have a good idea for a climatic scenario to wrap things up relevant to the war, and all the characters.**

**Note: If this gets too long, I may do a fourth story as a sort of aftermath story.**

**Please review, maybe give opinions on my OCs, or my portrayal of official characters in the genres that I've had so far?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 21:Practice, inspiration, awkward.**

**28th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

3 weeks had passed since the arrival of Ja'hail, Norstith, Shockwave and Alex, and just under 2 and a half weeks since the memorable Unification festival. Any tensions between the arrivals and the family, or friends or even locals had simmered down. Now, in the knowledge that Shockwave and Alex were told be deserters or outcasts from their worlds, and did not like the UIP that much, they were treated with better rights. Townspeople still steered away, but more of instinctive caution, a habit they were still trying to kick. But that was the worst the two got.

In 3 weeks, Alex and Shockwave had to stay unemployed for safety, as did Norstith, to stay off the grid. Ja'hail was the only one with a job, working in Yal'hesk's supermarket in the back rooms, restocking inventory. Customer interaction was not his strong point, but he was efficient. Otherwise, the other three made themselves useful. Shockwave kept a guard, in the likelihood that any more people came looking for blood. Alex had offered his services for free, doing favours for Fe'lera like carrying shopping or washing up dishes, anything to be useful. Norstith did much the same as Alex, though things were tense between them. Before now, the Varya station had united them in a goal, but now old grudges for what they did to one another [Alex killing Norstith and the entire KI fleet, Norstith for lying to Alex for so long].

One new development would break this tension, as Norstith would notice it now.

"Alex. You may well agree with me here, but it has been a significantly long time since your last combat practice session. The risk is you may become complacent."

"What? You're saying this now?"

"Yes. I think it will be good if I give you a practice session, melee combat only though, to keep your skills, and mine, sharp."

"….Fine. On one condition."

"That would be?"

Opening the door, the toilet flushing behind him, Alex commented dryly: "Tell me these things when I'm not taking a shit."

In the early evening, the human and Leg'hrul had walked about half a mile outside of town, on a riverside snow covered bank. Surprisingly, the others had turned up to watch, with Se'rie, Sa'thor, Yal'hesk and Ja'hail having returned from their jobs. They watched with bated breath, along with Fe'lera, while Shockwave passively watched, now stood up in bipedal mode, confident that there was no one around or close enough to panic at the sight of his 40 foot frame.

"I suppose this is an opportunity to demonstrate what I've taught you." Commented Norstith. The dark matter he carried was reformatting to his combat armour, the blue and grey armour, with crown appendages on the shoulders and helmet, giving him the appearance of a king. The visor was down, masking his face from view. His longsword was drawn, as this would be melee or dark matter only.

"Wrong. I'll show them just how far ahead of you I've become. The only reason you beat me on the Emancipator is because I'd lost an arm and I wasn't looking to survive." Alex was stood opposite, his full armour on, the black helmet masking his face. Only one of his blades was drawn, but it was actually both pressed together. This was an opportunity to vent any anger he felt towards Norstith, and he was not going to waste it. Besides, in an artificial robotic body, Norstith had the advantage of being less susceptible to pain. It would be close.

Both stood 10 metres apart, facing one another. Assuming a standard defensive stance, Norstith called out: "You have the first move!"

"Already ahead of you there!" Called Alex. Before their eyes, he disappeared, without a trace. Exclaims went out from the onlookers, minus Ja'hail and Shockwave. Caught off guard, Norstith listened carefully for the sounds of footprints.

Overhead, a cloud of invisible dark matter was gathering, supported by invisible spiderlike supports 50 feet above Norstith. Taking form, it dropped, and assumed its disguise.

The whistle of air gave it away. Looking up, Norstith leapt back as a humanoid shape fell. Moments after leaping to safety, the black shape landed on the floor, its feet splaying to support it. It looked at him, its body moving fluidly like a living liquid, before it melted down into a black puddle, to change colour to match the snow. All this in seconds.

A rustle of snow, and the figure leapt towards him from the ground, leaping out like a fish out of water. Stretching out a wing, Norstith seized control of the form, and seemed to rip half of it away, seizing the dark matter for himself. Mutilated, the figure stumbled, and Norstith grunted in effort as he slashed clean through the form. He form disintegrated into a black smoky cloud, but from above another shape roared down.

From above, Alex slashed down his blade, having hidden while his shadow did the distracting. Rolling sideways, Norstith dodged the overhead slash and swung out with his long sword. Alex ducked, his blade blocking Norstith's with a loud crash, and he leapt back, crouching into the snow. Behind him, visible dark matter gathered, and with a roar, he fired like a cannon, smashing into Norstith's mid section, sending both tumbling into the snow, gripping each one's wrists or wings to keep the blades free.

Stopping, Alex pressed his blade arm down, but like with Norstith's wing in is own, it wouldn't budge. Norstith was beneath him, and he crouched his legs in, and kicked Alex hard in the abdomen with both metal talon covered feet, sending the human to land painfully on his back a few metres away with a mighty crash. Not sparing a moment, as Alex got up, Norstith charged, his longsword swinging, dark matter erupting from his free hand like a extension of his wing.

Dodging the dark punch, Alex's blade met Norstith's, forcing it to the side. Withdrawing, both coated their blades I dark matter, and began trading blows frantically, each swing or stab either meeting the other blade or sending a dark projectile or wave towards the other. Uppercuts, blocks, feints, downwards slashes, sideswipes, punches, and kicks, nothing was held back.

Wincing as Alex was punched upside the covered head, Se'rie was stunned at the ferocity of this 'sparring'. Both were evenly matched, and were using near different tricks every time. Norstith was more poised, less erratic, but still ruthless, the more civilized of the two. Alex was a beast, relentless, not letting any pain subdue him, fighting in a style that was unpredictable and risky, but seemed to pay off. She did not know who she should be rooting for, her uncle, or a human she had only known for a few weeks.

Fe'lera was extremely worried by now. This fight had been going on for 8 minutes now, with no clear winner in sight. Surely Alex would have a few bruises or even broken bones or metal limbs at this point, or Norstith's body need repairing? Yal'hesk was now worried too, having been initially thrilled to se such a display. Sa'thor was still excited, and he was easiest to read by how he was impressed by each combatant's moves. Ja'hail was impressed, the violence entertainment for him, and Shockwave was as unreadable as ever.

The end happened soon after.

Getting impatient, Alex realized that if he didn't pull a dirty trick, or if Norstith didn't, this would be long. This fight would be over already for one or the other if guns were allowed. He wanted this to end now.

Catching Norstith's swing, the blades crashing into one another, Alex made his move. Applying more strength to his left arm, he used his right to seize his sword in hand, and press a button. Now, the blade split in two, and while holding off Norstith's blade, Alex pulled the second sword from its place, pulling it back for a stab. Seeing this, Norstith kicked Alex in the shin, rolling away from his swords, and sending a dark shockwave to knock Alex back. Now having had enough, Alex leapt right at Norstith, blades ready. Dodging the downwards slash, Norstith roundhouse kicked Alex in the side, sending him nearly down in pain from the mechanical limb's kick. Clashing down his longsword onto both of Alex's, Norstith declared aloud: "Even resorting to a second weapon can't win you this fight!"

Suddenly, his feet were yanked from under him, and Norsitth was pulled into the air, the dark matter tendrils hoisting him up high, and then slamming him down hard onto the ground. Exclaiming from his artificial sensory input, Norstith swung his sword at Alex, his aim true. Alex stood still, but horror enough, the sword passed right through him, the human disappearing in dark smoke. Behind him, Alex swung out, appearing from thin air, and Norstith barely twisted around while ducking, bringing his longsword to bear, stabbing out, but missing. Alex had sidestepped, and smashing Norstith in the helmet, he swung his sword lightly out, stopping it just as the blade touched the Leg'hrul's neck armour. Had it been on vibro or plasma setting, damage would be dealt, but now, it was a simple sword.

"I win." Stated Alex, knowing it was a proven fact now.

Conceding, Norstith nodded, and as Alex retracted his two swords, he sheathed his own longsword, the length folding away: "I was wondering why you were holding back. I taught you to be ruthless and fight dirty if need be."

"You said you wanted practice. If I fought dirty than the fight would be too quick to learn much."

"Fair enough. That's enough for me, and I'm sure it's enough for you." Commented Norstith. Now his dark matter retreated, reforming into a set of casual clothing he normally wore in the house, his feathers reappearing. For Alex, only the helmet retracted, revealing a very slightly sweaty face.

Back at the house, and dinner had ended long ago, and everyone had retreated into their respective hovels for rest. Ja'hail, Norstith, Fe'lera and Yal'hesk had gone to bed earlier, though for Norstith he entered a timed offline mode, as he wanted time to pass when almost everyone else was resting. Sa'thor was still in his room, surfing the Alliance net, and chatting to Kail'aris on a social network site.

Alex had retreated to the garage with Shockwave. Since their stay, both themselves and the family had made efforts to make it more 'homely' for both the mech and human. The heating was kept on, making Shockwave's systems run more efficiently and keep Alex from getting cold, and a proper bed was set up for Alex, and he was currently asleep on it, with Shockwave right beside him, in tank mode, recharging. Se'rie meanwhile was finishing up the last bits of a painting in her sketchbook.

Finishing up, Se'rie looked with pride at the painting. She had painted each of the four who had arrived, though each of her paintings were enlarged single copies of a sketchbook page each. In each of the cases of these four pieces and her others, they were all brilliantly detailed or artistic.

Using a printer in her room, she had created larger copies of her four sketches, depicting in artistic style her uncle Norstith, Alex, Ja'hail and Shockwave in their prime. She had seen video footage of them from their recordings, and had heard their accounts, and she had tried to capture each of them correctly not just in appearance, which was easiest, but in emotional terms too.

They were ready, and she hoped to show them tomorrow.

**29th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

In the garage, a lab table was the only visible object, with a glowing, fizzing pink liquid illuminating the room. Carefully, a set of metallic fingers poured the contents slowly into a glass cube, while the owner's one eye focused solely on the mixture. Nearby, a set of red organic eyes stared at the mixture, apprehensive but satisfied.

Then the lights flashed on, as the garage door was opened and Se'rie and Sa'thor barged in. "Dark enough in here?" Commented Sa'thor.

"NO! TURN OUT THAT LIGHT!" Screeched Alex, having thrown himself over the mixture in panic, covering it from the light. Shockwave echoed: "Mixture is highly sensitive, even to external light."

The lights went out, and the room was once more bathed in pink light. Curious, Sa'thor walked over, curious now: "What is that stuff?"

"By combining common elements and compounds found in organic foods and energon content, this should be a liquid that is ingestible by both cybertronian and organics." Stated Shockwave. Alex reinforced his point, pointing to the cube: "It should be ingested relative to the species, and should be compatible with organic and inorganic systems."

"Alright! Gimme a taste!" Sa'thor had lunged forwards quickly, seizing the cube before Shockwave could snatch it back. Now Alex was panicking, and he dove behind his set up bed, exclaiming loudly: "NO!" Too late, and to Se'rie's horror, Sa'thor chugged the drink, while Alex and Shockwave said the exact same: "It hasn't been tested! Who knows what it could do to you!"

Finishing the cube liquid, Sa'thor lightly belched, while Se'rie yanked the cube away from him, scolding him in a frenzied tone: "Sa'thor! YOU IDIOT! You downed an untested drink!" Sa'thor commented: "They said it should be safe, and it tastes so good!"

"Don't move Sa'thor. The mixture's instability could be set off by the movement of your body." Dismissing this, Sa'thor suddenly began to shake, his body shivering, tense. He exclaimed: "Ahh, my stomach!"

He fell to the floor, spasming, shaking violently. Se'rie tried to restrain him, while Alex had leapt to cover, and Shockwave prepared to cover his optic. Then, abruptly, he stopped shaking, and without warning, he hunched over and vomited. The vomit, normally a sickly greenish yellow or orange-brown, was pink, and it stunk with the smell of stomach juices and the new formula. Also, the pink vomit was fizzing, giving off an inert gas.

Sa'thor walked back inside, now constantly dry heaving and burping as the energon waste gas was released constantly. Alex had the unpleasant job of cleaning up the pink vomit, while Shockwave had returned to formula.

"Biological rejection in Leg'hrul species, must analyse recorded reaction."

Needless to say, Sa'thor was scolded by Fe'lera for his recklessness, but his unwell feeling was punishment enough for him. Unfortunately, while Shockwave would be spending the remainder of the day doing whatever he did all day in addition to examining the formula, Alex had been tasked with retrieving the clothes that Fe'lera had ordered for Alex from the tailor with Se'rie, and medication for Sa'thor, while Fe'lera tended to him. He protested, but was easily shot down: "You two made that formula in the first place, and Shockwave can try to fix it while you do a few favours to repay what it did to my son."  
>"But he was the one who drank it!"<p>

"You could have stopped him!"

"I tried to! He'd already had half of it by the time I could do anything!"

"Regardless, you may as well get the medication he needs at least."

With that, a grumbling Alex was stuck with Se'rie, going to get some clothes that were actually real for once, and not armour. He was once more in a dark matter disguise of casual clothing, his lighter under armour being what he really wore. They had already picked up the stomach medicine for Sa'thor, and now they needed the clothes that been tailored two weeks ago. It took longer than normal because they were unfamiliar with human physiology, and they needed to keep it down low.

Inside, the shopowner, an elderly Kro'nogri woman, handed Alex the boxes of clothes. She was pleasant, but stern enough, as he judged when she all but shoved him into the changing room in the back, leaving Se'rie waiting patiently in the shop front.

Examining the outfits as he tried on each item of clothing, Alex saw that they fit him well, and the colours were not too bad. Two outfits were black and red trimmed at his request, while the other two were dark green, dark yellow and dark brown, a colour resemblance to his earth kingdom disguise. A fifth outfit was based off the Kro'nogri equivalent of formal attire, a pressed jacket and trousers, black in colour, but white at the collar and wrist cuffs, with white trimming.

He picked one outfit to wear out, and put it on.

In the shop front, Se'rie remembered what she wanted to show the four visitors, including her uncle, the four paintings she had recently completed, a combination of accurate portraits and artistic expression. A light cough sounded, alerting Se'rie to Alex's re-emergence.

There, just finishing signing for the already paid for outfits, stood Alex. He was in one of the green, brown and yellow outfits. He wore a set of dark brown trousers, long, reaching his ankles, and plain. He wore a lighter brown shirt underneath with no collar, and over it a zip up jacket, complete with a hood, of a dark green and yellow trimmed colouration. They were complete with his black boots, and his metal fingers and hands were all that showed from the sleeves.

"Wow. You look, great. I mean, not sure what a human would make of it, but it suits you." Complimented Se'rie in a shy tone. Turning around, Alex sceptically showed her a 360 degree view. The outfit was loose, but showed off his body shape. It gave more perspective of his broad shoulders, and muscled upper body. His sharp facial features were magnified out of armour, and appeared to make him intimidating, yet desirable at the same time.

Se'rie looked away quickly as Alex came back to view her. He commented: "If we're done here, I think it'd be best if we get the medicine back to your brother, unless you want another projectile vomit case perhaps." Snapping out of it, Se'rie picked up the medicine bag, placing it in her own jacket pocket. The two of them walked out the shop, heading back towards the house.

Little did they know that as they rounded the street corner, an obstacle would inflict a blow upon them.

Eager to return home, both Se'rie and Alex did not see the ice puddle on the pavement. The electrical heating for this section had been damaged, and needed repairing, leaving this section covered in a clear layer of ice.

Taking a step, Alex's right foot suddenly slipped from beneath him. In panic, he cried out, and grabbed the nearest object. With another cry, Se'rie was pulled down, and with a painful thud, both of them landed on the ground, Se'ries body falling on top of Alex's. With a painful crash, Alex's lips and Se'rie's beak smashed together.

All thoughts of physical pain vanished as soon as Se'rie's beak met his mouth. He froze up, in disbelief that this had happened. An ice slip making a kiss? Who knew? On top, Se'rie pulled away, spluttering and gasping in surprise. Alex stared back, caught off guard, muttering gibberish incoherently, as both searched each other's eyes for an explanation. Rolling off, they got up, avoiding the ice patch. Se'rie's face began to burn, and her face feathers ruffled alarmingly. Alex's face lit up like a stop light, while he sheepishly avoided eye contact with her, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I guess I fell, and I uh, looked for something to hold on to." He replied, aware of how embarrassing this whole thing was for both. Rubbing her left wing with her right, Se'rie muttered: "Yeah, sure, it was an accident. Let's uh, just go home."

The rest of the walk was silent.

Propping the clothes on his bed, Alex saw that Shockwave had not yet stopped reviewing video results of their biomechanical drink on Sa'thor. Thankful for the ignorance, Alex laid down on the bed, hoping to have a nap to forget all this.

A sharp knock on the door snapped his eyes open.

_Oh, what now?_

Getting up, Alex near ripped the door to the side, revealing a slightly groggy Sa'thor: "Hey, you think you two have an antidote yet for that stuff I dra-SLAM!" The door slammed shut, leaving Sa'thor stunned at the door. Not 5 seconds later, it flew open again, and Alex grabbed him, turned him 180 degrees, and slammed his robotic hand into his back, shoving him back into the living room.

Grumbling, Sa'thor moved to the couch, while Fe'lera noticed something strange on his back: "Wow. All I asked for was if they had something to speed up the recovery, he didn't have to shove me." As he scratched his back, he pulled off a piece of paper, stuck on with a piece of adhesive tape. Fe'lera had seen it, and she barely suppressed a giggle at what the message that had been slammed onto her son's back said in Leg'hrul, a language that Alex had picked up in the KI and easily learnt with help from his implants:

"Storage space, one empty head."

Sitting down on the couch, Sa'thor took some of the medication he had now, scrunching up the paper and throwing it in a nearby bin. Se'rie had come downstairs, an uncertain look on her face, but lightened in mood as she saw Alex's 'advertisement'.

Inside, Alex was getting into his bed yet again, when another knock sounded on the door. Shockwave's optic flickered in what seemed to be annoyance, and Alex grumbled loudly as he stomped to the door:

"Dammit Sa'thor! I'm not giving you anything from what we make in here after what happened today-oh, Se'rie." Alex trailed off as he once more near yanked the door from its sliders, stopping his sentence as he saw Se'rie standing in front of him, uncertainty and mild amusement on her face.

Both looked away from one another slightly, still embarrassed by today's incident on the pavement ice. Summoning what dignity she had at this point, Se'rie asked: "Hey guys. I wanted to uh, show you something I've been working on for two weeks now. It's in my room, and I'm going to show Uncle Norstith and Ja'hail later, but you're both the only ones here now."

Curious, Alex turned to Shockwave, but the mech was already on the ball. He had already summoned his 8 foot tall holoform clone, and had drawn up behind Alex: "I have completed my analysis of video recordings of the bad test today. I have spare time that would be spent constructively in seeing what you have to display us."

Shrugging, Alex said: "I'm in too."

Se'rie led them up to her room, speeding past Sa'thor in the living room, who avoided the pleased smirk on Alex's face. Inside, she had them enter the room, the walls as covered with paintings or sketches as ever before. While she retrieved the relevant pieces, Shockwave and Alex looked over some of her completed work:

"That resembles a picture of the valley from the mountains. Quite accurate, very detailed." Pointed Shockwave's holoform. Alex looked at another piece: "This one looks recent, its even more detailed. She got better with more time."

There was one painting that Alex, or Shockwave could not aptly describe though, and inevitably, it looked to be the only piece of modern art:

"Well, er, it looks like it was painted on purpose. But, I can't help but say it looks like a paint factory exploded beside the canvas." Alex made a valid point. The picture was a chaos of colours on first sight. Shockwave could not find a meaning in it, and could not deduce what artistic merit it may have.

"That picture, I think it could be an imagining of the very essence of a drug high." Alex stated. Shockwave noted that he was swaying slightly, and asked: "You are unsteady, is something affecting you?" Looking away, Alex said: "Yeah. That painting seems to be moving, its like a hallucination or something. Its no wonder I can't find a meaning in it, I get sick to quickly to look at it long." He took deep breaths, the painting somehow having made him feel sick.

"That's a not so well known Leg'hrul art style known as Nra'sral. He painted pictures that appeared to move, like hypnotic images. I tried to do it, but that was the only piece that actually works on anyone. If you don't see it moving it doesn't work." Explained Se'rie, as she walked back in, four paintings in hand.

"Whatever. I think I'll take a drunken stupor over that painting any day." Stated Alex, clutching his stomach slightly. Shockwave added: "I suggest not purging on Se'rie's artwork, she will take offence to it." Letting out a growl, Alex saw the paintings, and prompted her to show them.

Slowly, she moved to place up the first one: "I wanted to capture the likeness of both of you, Ja'hail and my uncle, considering you saved us. I researched what you've done, and I've tried to convey you're overall personality from what I've learnt into a portrait of sorts, depicting you in a scene of sorts."

"So who's the first one to be roasted then?" Commented Alex cheekily. Laughing sarcastically, Se'rie said: "Actually, its my uncle." She placed the painting up on the wall. Alex and Shockwave were surprised to say the least.

In the picture, Norstith was depicted aboard a capital ship bridge, likely a draw from the Emancipator. He stood imposingly on the captain's podium, with silhouetted crewmembers stationed in near cut away crew sections. Behind him, near an elevator, clouded in shadows, were three silhouettes, human shaped, all roughly the same shape, but with the middle one having two gleaming red eyes, the surrounding two with glowing yellow eyes. Norstith himself looked sternly out, his face exposed, but his helmet on, only the visor lifted, longsword in hand. Overall, he was portrayed like a commander, or a sovereign ruler, the crown features on his blue and grey armour making him appear like a king. His stern yellow gaze was focused on a point past the viewer.

"Wow. That's, uh, well, very lifelike actually." Commented Alex, looking closer at the picture. Shockwave narrowed his optic, and noted: "It is intriguing how you used the lighting to obscure all but the subject of the portrait, but only enough to hide their identity, not their presence. Otherwise, he is very lifelike." Se'rie was pleased so far, and then offered her second piece, Ja'hail Rathor.

In this portrait, Ja'hail was standing on a fiery, scorched ground, the mild background colour the orange of a sunset, but he stood atop a pile of rubble, with embers and fire spreading around him, his rifle out and ready, his claws exposed. His face was a determined scowl, near the same that he wore in combat. His armour was scratched, burnt and chipped, and his helmet was off, in his free hand, revealing his face, aged, a veteran of battle.

"I think he'll really like this." Commented Alex. Shockwave simply clicked in agreement. Now came one of them. Se're pulled out her third piece, which was the second hardest for her to do. Alex.

Standing on a cratered landscape, with silhouetted bodies and blood puddles, in the middle of a dark, night immersed ruined, burning city, with flashes of battle in the distance, Alex stood with his head tilted slightly left, like an alert predator. He stood with one foot pressed down onto a dead soldier, the species unseen, but his two swords remained out, glowing slightly reddish orange. His armour, black and red trimmed, was a stark contrast to the bleak dark grey landscape of the ruined city. His helmet was cracked, as was his armour slightly. The cracked helmet revealed half of his face, the left side, with the long scar he got at age 15. His single, exposed red eye scanned the distance, alert, but with a trace of a grim smile on his face.

The slave network tubing shone with a more sick red colour on his back, sticking out from his body.

"Is that supposed to be me on Pandora, before we came here? It's very good." Breathed Alex. Shockwave's optic flickered, and he rumbled: "Artistic freedom has benefitted this image. Cross references show a correlation between accounts and portrayal of image you have created."

"Now it's your turn big guy." Commented Se'rie, as he most difficult work was out up. Shockwave, in all of his multi parted glory.

Shockwave was in action in this scene, more so than the other 3. He was perched atop a gunship, crashing into the icy river. This was obviously inspired by events of the day of their arrival. With the gunship smashing into the ground, Shockwave was just leaping off, firing a shot from his monster cannon onto the gunship. His optic still managed to shine its red colour through the painted light of the impact explosion. The explosion light seemed to magnify his detailed body. Almost every panel, giving him his full skeletal appearance, was portrayed accurately. In mid jump, some parts of his leg and non cannon arm were already undergoing shifting.

"Impressive. It suits me well." Rumbled Shockwave. Stunned, Alex asks: "I don't get it, why were the rest of us posing, and he was in action?" Se'rie answered truthfully: "I wanted to belay Shockwave's size, showing he can be fast. That gunship attack was the best event to draw from."

"Fast my ass. If he'd been fast Ja'hail wouldn't have gotten a debris piece in his hand and I'd still have my original foot." Added Alex jokingly. Shockwave rumbled what sounded like an undignified response, but he followed with compliments to the artist: "Humour aside, these are very impressive Se'rie." Who knew the killer mech had a mild appreciation for art. Se'rie's feathers ruffled in embarrassment, as she muttered: "Thanks. I guess I'll show the others when they come back."

"I must return downstairs, unless Sa'thor wants to near poison himself again." Shockwave added. He processed things faster emotionally than humans, Leg'hrul or any organic could, except maybe Greys. Without much more word, his holoform walked out the bedroom, heading back towards the garage.

Alex looked closely at his picture: "Okay, now that I look more closely, these are indescribably good. No really, I'm lost for words. Anything I say to try and compliment them would be lying at this point. I'm speechless. HOW. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. NOT. IN. MUSEUMS?"

Rubbing her wing absentmindedly, Se'rie answered unsurely, as she was nervous with being alone with Alex now: "I don't know really. Just something I was born with. I was too shy, afraid of what people might think, particularly after our imprisonment."

Shaking his head, Alex declared in an irritated tone: "Its always insecurity. Screw what people may think. I know you had a bad time, but you're letting your bad memories dominate your life, holding back you're potential. Let it go, live for now, do what feels right."

"Its not that easy. We were imprisoned for 6 months with no outside contact, minimal food and water, and we were isolated for 2 years on this damn colony! Sure it was nice, but it was still a prison! People isolated us more because of being trapped here, thinking we had done wrong or were exiled or something!" Proclaimed Se'rie, her voice raising.

"I know you did no wrong, what I had done to me was evidence enough." Stated Alex, pointing to his neural tubing. Huffing slightly, Se'rie said: "Evidence or not doesn't matter, me and Sa'thor lost any life we could have had out in the alliance because of what they had our uncle do." At Se'rie's statement, Alex's gaze hardened, and he whispered: "Evidence doesn't matter? It doesn't matter that they did this to me? Even though I had no choice?"

"Honestly? I heard from Uncle that you did a few things that didn't turn out so well for yourself, outside of what you were told to do. You chose to do them, that doesn't seem like a lack of choice to me." Now silence reigned. Keeping a level voice, Alex calmly asked: "Please, enlighten me, I had to choose either the KI, or be executed in a prison. How is that a choice?"

"Its what you did later. I'm just saying you shouldn't call me a wimp for not forgetting bad memories. I can't run away from problems that came onto me, whether or not they were my fault, but you seem to try to run away from problems, or get rid of problems all together."

Now, Alex's robotic hand was clenched in a fist, the digits grinding into the palms. Se'rie was getting agitated too, her head and back feathers raising, both of them meeting at eye level, red meeting red/yellow rims: "Want to back that up?"

Now Se'rie was on an agitated roll, and she blurted out: "Yeah, I'm saying this. Just for the record, you criticising me for my lack of courage to present a few little secrets to the public is quite hypocritical isn't it? How many 'dirty little secrets' are you keeping hidden away, or at least hiding from this colony, while the rest of the galaxy knows?" Her eyes ablaze with the need to preserve her self respect, she almost immediately changed tact, her wings flying to her beak, her eyes going wide in shock, regret in them. Meanwhile, Alex's eyes flared dangerously in anger, his fists grinding under scratching metal, sparks nearly flying. Then, he sagged, the life draining from his eyes.

A shocked silence, and Alex muttered in a dejected tone: "Thanks for showing me these paintings. I think you really captured what you truly think of each one of us, truly." He looked more to his own painting than the others, and without another sound, he walked out the door, slowly shutting it, the strength to shut it at normal speed not being sent by his brain to his limb controls.

As she heard his footsteps, Se'rie looked at the paintings, particularly Alex's. His malice filled eye stared back, mocking her, berating her for her mistake. Who was she to go that far? Even if he had done wrong, wasn't his earlier breakdown weeks before enough to tell her that he regretted most, if not all of it?

And now she had the gall to say that all to his face, right after he had complimented her on a skill she had near perfected. She really had screwed up. Walking over to her bed, Se'rie sat down, her frown etched onto her face, her eyes sadly trained on her most recent pieces.

Downstairs, Alex was keeping his anger in check, though his metal fingers had extended their claws in his instinct. Sa'thor looked up, and averted his gaze back to the vid screen as soon as Alex glared back for a moment. Fe'lera noticed this from nearby, in the kitchen. Her eyes widened when Alex's back turned, as he walked to the garage, his claws visibly extended.

"Alex. What's wrong?" Asked Fe'lera, in a tone that only a concerned mother could do, something which Alex both felt sickened by, and felt he was no longer entitled to after the incident with H'nuptec: "Your daughter's art is really revealing of her opinions of things and people. You should be _really _proud." He stressed the sarcasm on the last bit, which still translated to Leg'hrul via Fe'lera and Sa'thor's autotranslate. He slid the garage door shut, and did not come out the rest of the day.

Inside, Shockwave had overheard the conversation upstairs by advanced sensors, and after waiting a few minutes, he offered: "She made a valid point, but her expression was not wise in execution." Looking over at the tank mode, Alex scowled, and in his stress, he formed a ball of dark matter in his hand, crushing it into a dark dust cloud with a fist clench. "She's just like everyone else. They can't accept me for who I am, even after getting to know me. Why do I bother? I know I can trust you Shockwave, we're alike. Outcasts. Feared villains, former, current, or both. Mislead."

"People of similar social status congregate for a sense of security." Said Shockwave, his voice a slightly dejected, but accepting tone. Nodding, Alex sat down on his bed, and commented: "Look at us. We're hiding in a garage, with people who can't really trust us here. In my case, they're the reason Norstith screwed my life. And they're uneasy of you simply for what you are, which is the same in my case. If we hadn't saved them, they'd scream "Ah no, scary aliens! Murderers, monsters, stay away!" They're probably just feeling indebted to us."

"Statistically, they may get rid of us once their sense of debt is diminished." Stated Shockwave, his tone slightly worried. Alex shook his head, and finished sadly: "And Se'rie. I thought we clicked. She was an outcast of sorts, more self imposed, but still. Both of us, she warmed up to us quicker. I accidentally kissed her, I thought we might be near to something new. I like her a lot, I know this now. I'm not sure if its love, its too early, but she's always on my mind to some degree or another now. I thought I found someone who understood what it felt like, to both us, being outcasts, hiding our secrets, doing what feels right in our own way."

Sighing, Alex laid down on the bed. He declared loudly: "I gave up so much in my life up to now. I've never liked a girl as I've done Se'rie. Anyone before was jut a crush of some sort, or a fling. But she's out of my reach. She'll never accept me, or both of us. Me and you as friends, and I hoped, maybe, something more. She's like a beautiful jewel, clean, unsullied. I never had that privilege, nor did you. But I think she'll always be out of my reach, out of the reach of the hands stained in the blood of thousands."

Shockwave rumbled in sad agreement, and he quoted from a recent UIP novel text: "The priceless treasure is marred the moment the accursed fingerprints first adorn them. The beauty of any treasure can only grow away from contact."

Now with Shockwave in recharge, Alex muttered as he laid down for a nap: "Yeah. She'll be better off without us, me. I'm just a filthy human, the designated worst of my kind. She could have anyone she wanted among her own kind with a little effort. Another part of my life I could have, slipped away."

Outside, Se'rie had come down, and after briefly explaining to her mother what had happened, she had walked to the door silently, but stopped as she overheard a conversation inside:

"I like her a lot, I know this now. I'm not sure if its love, its too early."

"I thought I found someone who understood what it felt like, to both of us, being outcasts, hiding our secrets."

"I gave up so much in my life up to now. I've never like a girl as I've done Se'rie."

"She'll never accept me, or both of us."

"She's like a beautiful jewel, clean, unsullied."

"I'm just a filthy human, the designated worst of my kind. She could have anyone she wanted among her own kind with little effort."

A lone tear ran down her cheek. He sounded so pitiable. She had perhaps, no, by the look he had upon leaving, had shattered his metaphorical heart. But even more, he liked her! He said he liked her, possibly loved her.

This was, a dilemma. As sad as she was for Alex's dejection for being human, while she was Leg'hrul, its not like anyone else, let alone even her friends or family would approve. What was worse, she felt the same way, the kiss having confirmed both's feelings now.

Quietly, she turned to the sitting room, and called out: "Mother. I need some advice."


	22. Chapter 22

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 22: Confessions, promises.**

**28th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

"And I overheard him saying he liked me, maybe loved me. He sounded so broken, and its all because I had to open my mouth at him. Now that I see it he was telling me to perk up and maybe show my talents, and I said that our imprisonment made me uneasy. I was stupid enough to say evidence of our imprisonment, meaning him, didn't matter because of what happened to us. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just said it all wrong, and now he hates me."

Fe'lera laid a comforting wing around her daughter, while Sa'thor was nearby, the medicine having at least stopped him vomiting. Se'rie had buried her face in her wings, ashamed, and saddened at what she had overheard. "You tried to explain yourself, but you misworded and he misunderstood. Its not your fault, if you're my daughter, than you would at least not mean what you accidentally said." Said Fe'lera, as she rubbed Se'rie's back affectionately. Sniffing, Se'rie asked fearfully:

"But he doesn't trust me now, after weeks of building it up. We were close friends, even Shockwave, and I blew it. I blew it the same day we kissed, and-"

"Back up! You kissed him? Cheek, or full beak?" Asked Sa'thor, suddenly more interested. Se'rie shot up, her wings raised in panic: "No no! Not like that at all. It was an accident! There was a broken paving stone, it had ice on it, Alex slipped and grabbed something to stop him falling, but he grabbed me. I fell on top of him, and we kissed when we landed! It wasn't on purpose, we were so awkward all the way home afterwards!"

"I think the question at this point is Se'rie, do you like him?" Asked Fe'lera, her eyes glinting in curiosity and a caring way. She asked: "But, he's human. Won't it be a problem if any one of us likes the other?" Shaking her head, Fe'lera said: "I've seen enough of that boy and heard enough to know that he's nothing if not devoted to what he cares about. He fought for what he thought was justice, and if he likes you, I'm sure he'll never once think of harming you. A boy like him would want harm to befall himself before anyone he cares about."

"Yeah, I bet many of his scars showcase that point." Added Sa'thor. Unsure, Se'rie considered briefly. She had gone out of her way to help Alex, and Shockwave. Alex had brought her out of her shell, and she'd been there for him during his breakdown just days after he arrived. The festival, the compliments they shared, and quite frankly he was not bad looking, but most of all his honesty and integrity. He'd been nothing but honest with her. It was a simple answer:

"Okay. I like him, I like him a lot. He's interesting, smart, and I like how he can take so much punishment and still be who he is now. He's a really loyal friend, and really funny too. But I dunno, he's also a bit of a loner, a mild social outcast of sorts, like me, except I had a choice."

Smiling, Fe'lera commented slyly: "Do you think he's handsome?" Taken aback, Se'rie stuttered her response: "Oh, uh, okay. He's, uh, well, when we kissed, he was soft skinned, but hard underneath, from his muscles. The scars, I think they really suit him, it characterizes him. He's bigger than many Kro'nogri, and his eyes are so cute too, I didn't know humans could have that colour eyes."

"Oh my goodness! Will you please stop before I puke again! We get it, you like him, a LOT!" Demanded Sa'thor, as he pulled his previously emptied bucket closer to his spot on the couch, emphasizing his joking. Ignoring her son's remark, Fe'lera had heard enough: "You need to talk to Alex, clear things up, tell him your true feelings. If you really care about him, don't let others stop you. Its not like you'd be the first two species relationship anyway. Just tell him the truth."

"That's easy said than done. He probably hates me, and will think I'm lying."

"Then tell him the truth, and while making up, tell him you like him too. It actually will be easier for you. He'll probably stay in that garage until you come for him." With that, Se'rie looked at the garage door, and summoned up what little courage she had left. Tentatively, she walked over, as Sa'thor once more slipped into a nap on the couch, and Fe'lera went into the office, sorting out a few family files. Reaching the door, she gripped the handle, and slid it open.

Inside, Alex was asleep, in fact, fast asleep, he hadn't heard her come in. Shockwave was in a laid down bipedal mode, his optic dimmed, apparently recharging too. Sighing, Se'rie hovered over Alex's bed, and after a few courageous gulps, she gently poked Alex in the ribs. He grunted, and rolled over: "Nggh, no way you drive and I'll shoot the chickens." Random sleeptalk aside, Se'rie nudged him more forcefully, causing his eyes to snap open. He saw Se'rie there, and he jumped a bit. For a few moments, no words were shared, just shared eye contact. Then, slowly, his steely gaze piercing her softer gaze, he rose to a sitting position, and without a word, he shifted over, allowing Se'rie to sit beside him.

"Alex. I, I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line, and I know you may have said hat you meant in an aggressive way, but I had no right to say what I said." Se'rie admitted. Alex nodded vehemently. Swallowing, she continued: "I don't think you're a bad person, just that you've made mistakes, albeit big ones, but no one is perfect. I don't want this to stop us being friends, they're so hard to come by for me."

Now Alex was interested, and feeling bad that his reaction had made Se'rie feel this way. The fact that he felt bad that she needed to apologize to him made him realize, he did love her. What she said next he was not expecting at all though: "And I really wanted to say that these past few weeks have been some of the best of my life. I don't want us to be ruined by a disagreement, and I thought we had something special between us. I'm just trying to say, uh, that I er, really, sort of like you. No, I do like you, a lot, and I overheard you talking through the door. I heard you, and I wimped out, I talked it over with my mother and brother. Now, I just want you to know that they, I, don't care if you're a human. You're a real nice guy who's been through a lot, and Shockwave too. I just hope you can forgive me." She trailed off, looking down at this point.

Behind them, Shockwave had woken up silently, his optic just barely lit. Trying not to disturb their rest, he reached around an optical cable extension to check on another experiment he and Alex had set up.

"Se'rie. Don't say that. I was out of line, and I was insensitive to what you'd been through with your family. Sure I had it rough." Alex said. He then looked over himself, and admitted: "Okay, really rough, but that gives me no excuse to say what I said to you. All I was trying to say was you need to be a bit more confident and believe in yourself. Maybe me and Shockwave could help you out there. You lack confidence, I need someone to hang out with very often besides the big guy. And, also, I really came to like you too. I guess it started really at the Festival, and maybe I didn't know it but I thought you were attractive since I first saw you. Lot better than me I guess, I'll congratulate anyone who can find a par of me that hasn't been injured or mauled in some way that makes me ugly-" A clawed finger on his lips shut him up. Se'rie looked at his eyes caringly, saying in a sweet voice: "You know you're actually cute when you're rambling on needlessly." Her finger moved to his left cheek, stroking the scar affectionately. She knew of course they were grafted on, but they resembled what he got in previous bodies; "And about the scars. I think they really suit you. They make you look real tough, but you're so kind hearted and honest, like you're not trying to prove anything."

"So you're not a fan of show offs, jerks or people full of themselves then?" Asked Alex. Se'rie shook her head vigorously, and she cupped his cheek in her three fingered hand: "No, you're perfect the way you are. I don't care what you've done if you regret the stuff that was wrong."

"I captured my best friend, and I regret that a lot, but at the same time I feel she earned it. My stepfather's murder, if I regret one thing in life its that. The rest though, truthfully, I know it was right, except for the Mars mission where I deserted, but that speaks for itself." Alex said. Se'rie hesitated a bit, and asked: "There was one other revenge thing you did, the pirate base?"

"Haenkyo? That base belonged to the pirate group who killed my human family when I was just a baby, where I was the only survivor, the pod ejecting me only by accident. I organized that group's destruction, and carried it out, but not just for revenge. They could have acted as a bridge for intelligence leaks, which could have escalated the war between both the Alliance and UIP. They needed to be gotten rid of, and that would lead them to hunt the KI. It was as much tactical as it was revenge for me. Although, I was a bit too harsh on them I think, I got caught up in the moment. Plus, I wasn't in an entirely sane mindframe up to me killing my father, so I wasn't fully in control."

"Well hopefully that won't happen again. Besides, as much as people are disturbed by things like that, I admire that. You can make such hard decisions and live with them." At this, her face ruffled up, and she looked away. Alex thought for a moment, and asked cautiously: "So, uh, you really like me huh?"

"Yeah. I do. And I overheard you talking to Shockwave about your feelings for me. Sorry for eavesdropping again. Do you still like me?" She asked unsurely. Behind them, Shockwave continued to be preoccupied, more and more so with the experiment.

"Well, yeah. I mean, this is really out of my usual league here. I'm not so good with romance, I never found anyone who really liked me for myself, not before, or after I left the UIP in the worst possible way. Maybe I can open up to something new. Besides, as unexpected as that kiss earlier today was, I liked it."

"Me too." Admitted Se'rie, her blushing feather ruffles going down. She looked at Alex's lips, and saw an opportunity to seal the deal: "So, who's going to take charge here? Y'know, be the brave one to seal the deal?"

"Wha-?" Se'rie grabbed Alex by both arms, ignoring the feel of the bionic limbs beneath the sleeves, and slammed her beak into his lips full force. Caught completely off guard, Alex saw Se'rie's beak firmly on his face, and within seconds she had pushed him down onto his bed, bringing her firmly on top of him. With great zeal, he kissed back, his lips awkwardly locked with her beak edges. Her beak was not sharp, as her species teeth were further in. The end curved only slightly, to help crack tough food in an animal ancestor. Her eyes were shut, Se'rie having melted into the kiss she started.

Pulling apart for breath, Alex gasped as Se'rie lay atop him, gazing lovingly into his eyes, a gentle smile on her face, her sharp teeth showing in a cute way.

"Those sharp incisor teeth in Se'rie's beak shall make it hazardous for you to engage in her giving you oral sex. Best for you to avoid it." Suddenly, the atmosphere was torn asunder. Alex's face froze up, shock and embarrassment on his face. Se'rie pulled away, gripping one of her wings in as stunned nature. Shockwave chuckled in a low manner. Annoyed, Alex said aloud: "Oh come on! We just hooked up and you're thinking we'll do that this early! I'd only do it if she wanted to, I wouldn't force her to do it!" Alex reinforced. Charmed, Se'rie laid a clawed hand on his own, and kissed him sweetly on the lips once more, this time in a more delicate way. Shockwave groaned at the love display, and asked: "For future reference, does this mean you are a couple?"

They looked at each other. Crimson round eyes met with yellow and red flecked avian eyes, and they Alex pulled Se'rie into a warm, one armed hug on his bed: "I guess we are. Are we?" he asked, to which Se'rie laughed, and leaned into him: "Yeah. We are." She leant back, allowing Alex to place his chin over her head, her crown feathers tickling his chin and neck slightly. Se'rie buried into his warm body, liking how much more dense it was than any other organic she had felt. All was well with them.

Shockwave nodded in approval. He was not a fan of romance, as his very nature demonstrated, but they suited one another, and if not for biological and species concerns, they'd be perfect. But interspecies relationships weren't unheard of, this was just another set of variables.

Speaking of variables.

Shockwave pulled an object around from the experiment side of the garage, and handed it to Alex. He caught the object, puzzled as to why he had to peel himself away from a disappointed Se'rie: "What's this for?" It was a wash bucket, empty. Shockwave pulled around another 4 objects. They were vials of coloured liquids, all glowing brightly. Two were green, one was purple, the other was blue. Se'rie saw them, and had a sneaking suspicion what this was about. Alex's eyes suddenly shrunk.

"Oh no. Why now?"

"In the event that you are afflicted with a condition from testing these new formulas, Se'rie's family may be more lenient in allowing you to romance her. Sympathy to you perhaps risking yourself out of love addicted misery will add to chances of approval. But originally, you agreed to be a human test subject, as did I agree to test them as a Cybertronian." Explained Shockwave. Alex saw the logic in this plan, and him recklessly testing chemicals, though maybe sooner than expected, fit in with a love sickness.

Alex looked at Se'rie, and said: "I promised to do this, and we made sure they're not lethal or dangerous for long term. Sa'thor's case was just particularly bad." Se'rie was still worried, but said: "Okay. You want to keep a promise. But just be careful okay. You now know how much I care about you."

"I know." Alex hugged Se'rie once more, and was glad things worked out this way: "Hey, maybe we could do something later this week? At the weekend? Maybe go up to the mountain and look at the sights? I know how much you like to look at natural beauty." Se'rie's eye ridges arched quizzically, and she responded in a faux charmed manner: "Oh my. Just a few minutes in and you're already on the move. Okay. So this weekend, first day afternoon. It's a date then."

"Okay. And seeing as I'm here, I'm using this as a way to avoid too much confrontation. You can explain to your family better about our relationship. Just tell them one more thing, that they may want to stay clear of the garage. Just to be safe."

Se'rie was feeling so light now, but this time, Alex kissed her, gently on the beak, cupping her face and grabbing her hand at the same time. After a few seconds, he let go, and ushered her gently out, saying: "No really. Things could get messy in here. That's why I've got the bucket. And make sure your brother doesn't drink anything we have here!"

Smiling gently, Se'rie shut the garage door behind her.

Feeling elated, and as warm as he ever had felt in his life, Alex nearly leapt for joy. She liked him, perhaps loved him. And she wouldn't easily punch him in the face like Toph did!

He turned to look at the four vials, and his warm feeling suddenly vanished.

_Its either food poisoning, or face the family. I'm hoping for the first. Saves me trouble._

"So, which one do you recommend first?" Asked Alex unsurely. Shockwave pressed forwards the blue vial first; "This one is most like energon, but with only slight alteration to make it organically compatible. Worst case scenario, is will cause stomach cramps, or even pass through the digestive system completely unabsorbed."

"You're going to give me worse as I go on, aren't you?"

"Yes." Shrugging, Alex seized the first vial, saying out loud: "Beats having to say 'I'm dating your daughter'." He chugged the drink, but grimaced at the taste: "Ugh! That tastes like grease and ink put together! Who would want to drink that?"

"Taste can be easily altered. It is effects we are must study with these organic synthetic hybrid energy drinks."

Se'rie returned to the living room, where Sa'thor had gotten up and about, and seemed unaffected by the drink any longer. Se'rie's look told it all. Fe'lera got up and congratulated her: "You got together! Oh that's so sweet!"

"Yeah. We made up, and I may have been a little overbearing with how I got us started." Sa'thor shook his head, saying: "So are you going to have him on a leash in this relationship, cus' that's how it sounds to me." Se'rie smartly answered: "He told me to be more confident, so I was. Besides, you can talk, you follow Kail'aris around like a pet, your tongue dragging on the floor."

"Ah whatever man, I'm going upstairs, I've got some stuff to sort out." As Sa'thor walked up the stairs, Sa'rie muttered under her breath: "Yeah, sort out you're girlfriend's mail from the rest in your inbox." By the time Sa'thor was up the stairs, Se'rie turned to her mother, who really was happy for her: "Wait, what about dad? And Uncle Norstith? I know Ja'hail won't mind much, but still, I'm worried they won't approve."

Fe'lera folded her wings, and smiled: "Oh don't worry about your father and my brother. I'm sure they'll see you're happy with one another. If not, I'll convince them otherwise." As peace loving as Fe'lera could be, like all female Leg'hrul, particularly those having already become mothers, there was a hidden aggression that made them often dominate over the males on many occasions, despite their overall smaller size compared to males: "Just the two of you explain to them, I'm sure they'll understand. Or I'll make them."

"Oh, yeah. Um, Alex volunteered earlier today to test new drink formulas he and Shockwave tried to make, and he started early in depression. When I came in, they put the experiment on hold, and the effects haven't kicked in yet. I'm not too sure if he'll be well or not, but not as bad as Sa'thor was." Se'rie finished awkwardly. Fe'lera was actually speechless at that boy's recklessness.

**1 hour later**

After the blue drink, Alex had tried the purple drink. That turned out to be more nutritious to organics and synthetics both, but it caused him to break out in a rash in his legs. Now came one of the two green vials. Feeling confident, Alex downed it in a few gulps. This vial had the taste of water with a very small hint of glue. He felt fine, and tests showed he would absorb this drink too.

**1 hour later.**

"Ha! How's it feel to be on the own end of your spoon Alex?" Asked Sa'thor cheekily. Alex sat on the living room couch, an ice pack on his head, his stomach cramping horribly, and his vision blurred. "Ugh, shut up." Slurred Alex.

"Nice. The kid's completely shit faced without taking a drop of liquor! You don't see stuff like this on shows today!" Said Ja'hail, joking with Yal'hesk. Initially, the father had been stern, but unsurprised with hearing that Se'rie had hooked up with Alex, and had planned on enforcing the rules if need be. He did not care that he was human, as that was actually less risky for them overall [no unplanned pregnancies/eggs]. Any thoughts of a stern father-daughter dater talk vanished as soon as he saw Alex on the couch, in the current state he was.

"Alex. If you plan to drown your sorrows, as your former teacher, I'd suggest sticking to actually tested substances. Not whatever you took." Norstith commented dryly. Groaning, Alex dismissed the voice: "Ah shuddup." His head fell forwards, hitting the living room table loudly, settling there. Sceptically, Yal'hesk rhetorically asked aloud: "This is who my daughter is dating? I am very impressed with this boy." Fe'lera slapped his wing with her own, dragging both Norstith and her husband away from the stoned human: "Do behave you two. Se'rie really likes him, and Alex likes her a lot too. Besides, you've seen what time they've already spent together. And Norstith, you know him well enough, do you really take him as someone who'd break my daughter's heart?"

Norstith considered briefly, his organically disguised robotic body sagging in simulation of resignation: "No. He'd never break the heart of someone he cares for. If anything, he seems to be willing to do anything for her." Satisfied, Fe'lera turned to Yal'hesk, and sternly looked at him: "Now personally I approve of him. It'll give Se'rie someone to hang around with besides Sa'thor's friends or Hre'sil. And Shockwave is easily trusted, despite his cold attitude, and she likes him as a friend. Don't you agree?"

Sighing, Yal'hesk agreed: "Alright. I'll let them date. But I'll still be watching him closely, and I'll hurt him if he hurts her. I swear it. As much as I've come to trust him, Se'rie is my daughter first." Knowing this was enough, Fe'lera released both her brother and husband, and let them wander off to relax after a day's work in the supermarket. Meanwhile, Ja'hail was pinching Alex's ear, having seen that a numbness of sorts had settled in.

"This is too rich! If this is the third drink, what's the fourth going to be like?"

All this time, Se'rie had explained the situation briefly to her father and uncle, and had retreated upstairs to let her mother calm the situation for now. Besides, it was agreed that Alex and Shockwave best be left alone until tomorrow, as there was one more test they had agreed to.

**2 hour later, late evening.**

"Hey guys, just came in to WOAH!" Yelled Se'rie as she opened the door.

On the ground, Alex was out cold, twitching slightly, drooling heavily, his eyes blinking rapidly as tears poured out of them. Faint gurgling could be heard, and Shockwave passively recorded the results.

Apparently the fourth vial, another green, was really funky.

At Se'rie shocked face, Shockwave answered truthfully of the symptoms: "Roughly half an hour after ingesting formula D, Alex began having violent muscle spasms, and began drooling and emitting tears exponentially. Blinking is a result of twitching, and for the sake of preventing a seizure, I tranquilized him. He shall awaken feeling healthy tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you could assist me by placing him on the designated berth." Shockwave looked at the bed set up for the human. Se'rie was still a bit shocked. Sure she had expected it to be bad, but now she saw that Alex kept a promise he saw no problem with.

She picked him up, or tried to, and it took Shockwave's servo and her more gentle placing to lay Alex in bed, albeit his arms were awkwardly splayed out. Shockwave rumbled in thanks, bidding her goodnight as he transformed into tank mode, going into recharge. Silently, Se'rie cupped her sedated boyfriend's cheek, thanking fate that he was hers, and she was his now.

Or at least, the moment he woke up tomorrow.

**29th May 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base.**

18 days after the Pandora/New Cybertron/Varya station invasion, and things had settled down on the planet after returning back about 13 days ago.

Sokka and Katara had returned to the South Pole as planned, and Aang returned to the Fire Capital with Zuko and Mai, to restore the only slightly destabilized government rather quickly. Suki, as painful as it was for her and Sokka, would split from her husband to re-establish her leadership of the Kyoshi warriors for now. Toph was dropped in the earth Kingdom hill lands, near to Gaoling, where she intended to visit her parents for the sake of family.

Ty Lee, having to wait for the approval of surgery for removing the neural tubing, as she was one of the less severe and shorter term cases, would remain on the island until then. Her absence would be explained as roaming about providing her services to people in need in the earth Kingdom villages.

Azula would have a posting on the island, as she knew about the planet's culture in surprising detail, and would be a valuable asset, particularly once she had integrated herself to the outer galaxy completely. After all, she needed time to gather her thoughts and wits before even thinking of another reunion. The pressure of stopping the Varya mission was enough, and despite the original agreement being only one mission, she was drawn to this world now. At least with Ty Lee around she could reconcile with her first, though she seemed to have a relatively easy job there considering how trusting Ty Lee was.

Azula's bending would be subject to non-intrusive scientific research, more closely than had been possible before. Also, Azula seemed happy to be able to have reign over a small army, as they were unflinchingly obedient so long as her orders did not conflict with the orders of higher ranks in the base organization. Those above her in ascending order included Xale and Lexa, and Raxler in overall command of the base.

Right now, emphasis for the armed forces was to repair damage to the vessels and salvaged craft not repaired after the battle.

"Despite the lack of excitement on this role I now have, I'm having a wonderful time learning about everything outside this planet. Also, the location could have been worse." Commented Azula. She was currently standing atop a veranda of one of the small organic apartment complexes with Xale, Lexa and Ty Lee, looking out at the island.

On the southern end was a small volcano, while at the north end was the base complex, including the aerospace port, the harbour and any support and production facilities. Much of the complex was underground though. The island itself was in the tropical regions, and the apartment complexes were on a beachfront, in a secluded inlet bay.

In the past week since the others had left for their locations on this world, duties had been mundane and repetitive. Simply patrol, repair, and monitor for any communication from Alex, or any sign of his whereabouts. And on an island where it was only the four of them, along with an army of standard AI intelligence robots and one more advanced one, Raxler, and things were boring as hell.

Then, Ty Lee got an idea: "Hey, why don't we go down to the beach?" It'll be great, we have it all to ourselves, and the water looks great!" Azula paused for a moment. Though Azula herself was unsure, she and Ty Lee had patched things up quickly, though the damage was still there, and Azula was at least doing what she could to stop herself causing more damage. Ty Lee had taken enough from the slave network as it was. Sighing, Azula said: "I suppose we could. Are you two in?"

Lexa was happy to join: "Alright. I could use a good swim." Xale was considering. He was being asked to go to a beach outing with his sister [bearable], and Ty Lee and Azula. It was really a very tough decision.

Xale's eyebrows shot up, smirking as he agreed: "Okay. But I'd be careful of the rip tide." Giggling nervously, Ty Lee went on inside to fetch what she'd bring to the bay, with Azula following with a sarcastic smile on her face. She could see through his facades easily.

"There's no rip tide in the bay." Whispered Lexa. Laughing to himself, Xale stated: "I know, I just like to mess with Ty Lee's head is all." Groaning, Lexa commented as she followed inside: "Y'know, would it kill you to be a bit more sensitive sometimes?"

"Would it kill you to stop being so sensitive for once?" Countered Xale. Cackling in a low tone, he went inside. If he could use this time to his pleasure, this long term stay on the island may not be so bad after all.

Later, the four humans were down at the bay. A semicircular bay, with the inlet from the sea surrounded by tall cliff edges, roughly 20 metres tall. Atop one of them, Xale stood, unseen by the other three below.

"Oh man, this is going to be sweet." He said to himself, rubbing his hands in a scheming manner. Now, he was dressed in some swimming shorts, reaching down to his kneecaps, his muscular chest exposed for the world to see. Or at least one pyromaniacal former asylum inmate, as he hoped.

Below, Azula and Ty Lee had laid towels on the beach, with Lexa just joining them. Ty Lee was dressed in a white bikini swimsuit, her hair in its usual ponytail, while Azula wore a red two piece with gold coloured ringlets, the bottoms more like shorts, with her hair let down completely. Lexa wore her hair out, as usual, her long black hair slightly more unkempt than Azula's, and she wore a two piece suit, the top more a tank and the bottom more shorts. In fact, Azula and Lexa's outfits were very similar in style and colour, and Azula and Ty Lee wore almost the exact same they had worn to that holiday they had on Ember island over two years before, which ended in them, along with Zuko and Mai, trashing the house of that admiral's son.

"Ahh, its just so nice to relax after so much trouble." Said Ty Lee. She had used some sunscreen, which the Fire Nation did have something similar to, but this sort was much easier to apply and was more effective.

Scoffing, Azula commented from her own sunbathing spot: "You may want to not get bored by this Ty Lee, because judging by how severe other slave network victims were compared to you, and the delicacy of the removal treatment, you could be here a while." As if on cue, Ty Lee scratched the tubing in her neck, commenting in an annoyed tone: "I just wish this thing didn't itch so often. At least I have you, Lexa and Xale to hang out with here."

"Speaking of which, where did that brother of mine get to?" Asked Lexa. She looked around, and after a few seconds, noticed a dark shape on the distant cliff face on the opposite side of the bay: "Oh no. He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?"

Looking up, Azula and Ty Lee saw a dark figure, obviously Xale, waving at them from atop the distant 20 metres cliff. They just heard him faintly say: "Hey! Watch this jump!"

Then, with whatever lack of logic had seized hold of him, he leapt off the cliff, diving head first into the bay. A faint yell was heard, and a monumental splash signalled Xale's entry. Azula shook her head, saying: "He is either a very skilled diver, or very stupid. If whatever lurks in the bay doesn't get him, I'll congratulate him on his form."

Minutes later, and Xale stumbled out of the bay, walking up to the sunbathing girls: "Did you all see that? Because I won't be doing it again." Shrugging, Azula offhandedly said: "I'm sorry? What was it you wanted to show us?"

Xale fumed, and he stomped off: "Alright! I'm doing it again!" Smiling, Azula sat back down, while Ty Lee looked at her with a knowing look on her face: "Wow Azula. I think he jumped to try to impress you."

"It will take more than a simple cliff dive for him to impress me, particularly after some things I saw him do on New Cybertron alone."

_**New Cybertron, mid battle.**_

_As the alliance gunship flew in for a shot at Azula and Starscream's 'commandeered' heavy aircraft, Xale flew in, matrix still in hand, having temporarily lost his pursuers. Cutting his turbofan pack's power, he landed on the cockpit of the gunship, shooting into the transparisteel with his built in rifle. The gunship lurched as its pilot and flight systems were killed and destroyed, and as it started to plummet, Xale flipped off in a double backflip, his flight pack coming back on, and he flew off._

_He passed by the heavy aircraft cockpit, where a stunned Azula saw him do what appeared to be a mid air dance as he dove away from his returned pursuers._

_Above, Starscream rolled his optics at the human's narcissistic antics._

"Wow. My brother's trying to impress you? Knowing you, that's going to be hard." Commented Lexa, as she dryly watched Xale climb the cliff once more in the distance. Azula shrugged, and said: "Impressing me will be hard in terms of what acts he does. I must admire the effort he puts trying to impress me, he's one of the first to do so much just for my attention. I'd be truly humbled if his attempts weren't so desperate."

"Okay, wow. No wonder my brother likes you so much. He loves himself, and you're like him in so many ways. Other than me as his sister, you're the only person he cares about more than himself." Said Lexa, now lying down on the sand. Ty Lee said happily: "Yeah, you're both mean, plotting, and enjoy other people's misfortune. Oh, and he looks so cute in his swim shorts, don't you think so Azula?"

"I suppose he's passable." Now she had her: "Oh Azula, that's a better compliment than you've ever given anyone without lying about it."

"Okay, that's my brother, my twin brother you're talking about. Can you lay off talking about how he looks when I'm around?" Commented Lexa, faking being sick. In the distance, Xale was jumping up and down, trying to get their attention.

"So I admire him for his personality and skills? That doesn't necessarily mean I like him." Lied Azula coolly. Ty Lee saw through her, her aura brightening ever so slightly in her eyes. Smiling slyly, Ty Lee said: "Oh come on Azula. I saw how you looked at him with his shirt off."

"Oh come on! Are they even looking this way!" Exclaimed Xale. He jumped up and down frantically, waving his arms in a comedic fashion. He failed to notice the slippery moss on where he was standing.

"That's nothing! Look, I can tell you when I look at Xale right now, I see a-" Azula gestured to the distant Xale. At that moment, he fell off the cliff, spinning wildly as he tumbled via slippery moss on one of his frantic jumps for attention. Distant panicked yelling was heard, then another splash. Azula deadpanned, and finished: "-man with little of his self respect intact."

Wincing, Lexa saw him surface far away, and she commented: "Ouch. That's going to be sore tomorrow."

Predictably, Xale was affected by the fall, as he bumped his head at the start of his fall. It was only a lump, no bleeding: "Okay. I'm gonna, gonna just lie down on the beach and call it a day now." He fell limply on the beach, taking sunbathing over another cliff jump any day.

Ty Lee went on to go swimming with Lexa. Azula looked over Xale, admiring his well toned body. Not overly muscular, but enough to provide a sense of power, but was actually stronger than he appeared too, in and out of his bionic enhancing armour. His yellow eyes were alluring too, and his face, the sharp facial features, and a voice that could be as slick as oil, sickly as venom, but could also be as smooth as silk and a deep, sexy sound.

Snapping out of it, Azula averted her eyes from the man, going to the water to join the girls. As she left, Xale found himself admiring her departing figure, her swaying hips, well formed, voluptuous, but not overly so, just right. He smiled to himself, accepting the feelings he had for her. He was drawn to her not just for her looks, but also her attitude and character. He knew that this may not be a fling, but he knew she could be dangerous.

_Smart, sexier than anything I've seen, fierce in a fight, and dangerous. Just my kind of gal. Also, I know she wants me too."_

At least this pursuit was starting with desires on both sides.

**Just wanted to give a heads up. I wanted to ask for info in reviews, if the non-OC characters I've shown match their personalities? Also, thankfully, the non-OC population these next few chapters will be down, thank god. Gives me time to develop my OCs more.**

**I've decided this story shall be much longer than the other two, as I've now got a good idea for the second act.**

**Finally, after the main story arc is done, I may go into a slightly scaled down series or a few, and I'll take requests. They will likely focus solely on a character, or a pairing in my crossover universe E.G. established couples, notable characters. I may even do some short backstory fictions, such as long term events I glossed over for storytelling sake.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 23: First date, farewell.**

**30th May 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony, early evening.**

Two days in, and Alex and Se'rie were now in a healthy relationship. Of course, getting together for something was easy. It was rather unorthodox having your boyfriend sleeping in your garage. Then again, how many Leg'hrul dated half cyborg humans?

The first day hadn't been too romance filled, as Alex's post experiment effects seemed to last longer on him than had done on Sa'thor. To Yal'hesk and Norstith's approval, neither of the two had kissed or done any 'fun stuff' that day. Unfortunately, it was more for the reason that Alex may risk vomiting, or the fact that he couldn't really move from the garage. The pair of them spent what time Se'rie wasn't at her job that day talking. At least now Alex had some blackmail on members of Se'rie's family who might give him trouble [Yal'hesk, Norsith, Sa'thor-for fun alone].

On the second day, Alex decided to take up his offer of going for a leisurely trip up to the valley mountain peak. Norstith however, with some plotting from Yal'hesk, decided to spring a trap: "Take Shockwave with you, he may get lonely without you."

With that, the three flew to the mountain peak, with Shockwave having to drive out of town in tank mode, and then transform to attack craft mode to accompany them to the mountain peak.

With an echoing crash, Shockwave transformed midair and landed on a flat plateau. Alex landed on the plateau after, his metal feet sliding haphazardly on the snow and ice as he touched down. Se'rie landed the neatest by far, her wings beating the air hard to land gently. "Very graceful guys."

"Easy for you to say. In relative terms, you weigh at least less than half my weight, and that's without armour!" Protested Alex. Shockwave clicked in agreement, he was even worse case. Alex was roughly 95 kilos, weighted down by muscle mainly, and at 6.5 feet tall he was very fit. Shockwave was just under 40 feet tall, and who-know how many tonnes of weight. Se'rie was Alex's exact height, but her hollow skeleton and slim body only made her 40 kilos roughly.

"Alright, I'll submit, you're both good fliers." Se'rie said, raising her wings in defeat. Then, the quelled purpose of this meeting was brought back to topic: "Shockwave, you know my dad and uncle only told you to come to stop us doing anything they don't approve of right?"

"It would surprise me if they did otherwise. I see no statistical likelihood of Alex doing anything they won't approve of, even without my supervision. I shall venture off for an hour, to scan the local wildlife for personal documentation." He stomped off, leaving huge tracks in the snow.

Ignoring the obvious jape at him, Alex looked at Se'rie, and gestured to the city below: "I promised to come with you here. What do you think of the view?"

"I've never seen the colony from this angle before. How did you find this spot?"

"We hid out here until we saw the assassins land. Let us see the colony from a safe distance." Explained Alex. Se'rie found a relatively snow-less rock, and sat down on it. The surface was a flat slope, giving a perfect viewing point of the colony in the valley below. She patted the rock with her wing.

Nervously, Alex sat down. He was hopeless at romance, and though he knew the dos and don'ts of romance, it seemed he had yet to conquer any fears of failing with someone he cares about. Se'rie however found his shyness cute, and saw that he must really like her a lot if he's still nervous around her now.

The air was warmer than usual, but was still cold. Se'rie hugged herself a bit for warmth, her exposed wings cold. Alex saw this, and swallowed any fear he had: "Are you cold? We could, uh, well, uhm. Share, body, heat? Maybe?" As soon as Alex's hand touched her wing, she felt the coldness his robotic limbs provided, even through his layered clothing. He noticed this, and pulled away from her: "Sorry. My arms aren't warm. Only my body is warm."

Not caring, Se'rie tucked herself into him, her frame nestling into his own, resting atop his legs. She tucked her wings into her chest, and snuggled into his warmer torso, her head tucked just beneath his chin. Now warmer, she sighed in pleasure, inhaling his alien, pleasant scent afterwards. She felt Alex relax, and he too melted into their tender embrace, nothing to wild, nothing too active, just simply getting close in more ways than one.

After a few minutes, Se'rie shifted in Alex's arms, so she faced away from him, looking down at the valley: "I never get tired of how beautiful this place is."

"Why do I need to look at that for beauty? You're here, and that's much better." Alex commented. Shaking her head at the slightly corny compliment [even among races that haven't met some things are common], she looked around at the valley, seeing how the snow and ice stood out from the partially frozen river. In the centre of town, in the river, was a large hole, where the ice had not frozen over, created by Shockwave's dispatching of the gunship.

"Hey. What was you're home planet like?" Asked Se'rie softly. Alex thought for a moment, and he said: "I've never been back to my home planet ever. I was born on the human home world Earth, but soon after I was taken in on Pandora."

"Yeah, I meant that place. What was it like?"

"Hot. Very hot, and humid, and the air was much thicker. Where I was, jungles covered the place, big, dangerous animals, dangerous, strange plants, it was not a safe place. In the tribe everyone was bigger than me, being human among Na'vi. My parents tried to shelter me, but by 10 years old I was allowed out, since I'd had nothing better to do than bulk up my muscles. I'd learnt the tribe history and customs, but I'd never felt welcomed. I don't really like to say much more about life in the tribe."

"Its okay. I won't pry further." Reassured Se'rie, her three clawed wing stroking his own arm soothingly, as his arm could still send nerve messages to his brain as good as any human arm. She nestled back into his chest, his arms wrapping around her again.

For both of them, they had saved one another. He had saved her physically, and she had seemed to save him from himself.

After Shockwave returned, and Alex and Se'rie pried themselves apart, the trio headed back into town, and were soon down the mountain and now walking, or in Shockwave's case driving, through the street. Unfortunately, there were no vehicles large enough for Shockwave to scan, so the sight of a cybertronian tank rolling through the streets was not unheard of by now.

The trio headed to a nearby café, though this one differed from the first one here both went into. This one was more busy, and had quicker service, and a younger generation customer crowd, mainly teens and young adults. Shockwave parked out in a free parking space, actually located on the opposite side of the road. He had used his holform drone, and was now in the café with the couple.

Inside, Se'rie had scheduled to meet with her long time friend, to catch up on news and share some of her own. After all, Hre'sil could be trusted with a few secrets before they became public. True to form, the young female Kro'nogri was waiting happily at a nearby table, waving over to them. By now, she had grown accustomed to seeing Alex, Shockwave, or mostly both tagging along with her. The three ahd become close, and they had a good term friendship with Hre'sil, though they were closer to Se'rie, which living in her garage had everything to do with.

"Hey! How've you been Se'rie? Its so good to see you." Hre'sil pulled her avian friend into a quick hug. Behind the two, Alex muttered to Shockwave: "Every Kro'nogri dangerous and fierce? There goes that assumption."

"There are always exceptions to stereotypes, regardless of species." Reinforced Shockwave, his deep, raspy voice somehow concealed. Once more he towered over everyone in here with his 8 foot tall form. Hre'sil gestured for them all to sit down at the table, the four of them sharing a booth, with Hre'sil sitting on Se'rie's right, Alex on Se'rie's left, and Shockwave on Alex's left. After a few minutes of ordering drinks, with Alex having gotten an 'allowance' from Norstith's accounts on a separate credit card, paid under Norstith's name, the conversation turned to some more private topics.

"So you hear Ra'thail recently broke up with his girlfriend? Okay, she broke up with him, and he took it pretty hard. But he seems to be getting over it, slowly. It did only happen yesterday." Said Hre'sil. Alex asked: "Ra'thail had a girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. You've been with us for three weeks, why don't you know?" Said Hre'sil.

"Me and Shockwave don't come to every social thing with you all, and quite frankly, living in a garage doesn't give us first hand access to gossip and social news."

"Certainly gives you access to dangerous chemicals to drink." Commented Se'rie. Shockwave rumbled out: "I have recordings of his voluntary tests of the formulas, if you two are interested."

"Show those recordings, and while you recharge I will rip out your optic and shove it up your rear end. And I won't be subtle about it." Threatened Alex, semi playfully. Chuckling darkly, Shockwave raised his arm and cannon in mock surrender, while Hre'sil ignored their bickering, and asked an ill fated question: "Speaking of dating, are you keeping an eye out for anyone Se'rie?"

Alex froze up, and Shockwave's optic shrunk. Se'rie's eyes bulged out, fearing she had been found out: "Oh, uh, I don't know. I don't want it to be a shallow date, I want it to be with someone who cares about me more than themselves, that's what real love should be."

"Wow. That was surprisingly confident of you. What happened, is there someone you like right now?" Hre'sil pried further. Se'rie gulped, and figured that Hre'sil had kept her secrets well for the past few years, so what was one more. Besides, Hre'sil saw how close she was with Alex and Shockwave, more so the former.

"Well, actually, I hooked up with someone recently, but I wanted to keep it secret until we were ready to go public." Beside her, Alex was mentally swearing, expecting the worst. Shockwave had already scanned the nearest exit distance, and the estimated time to reach it.

"Okay. But now you want to tell me right?" Asked Hre'sil, not expectedly, but now more serious. Se'rie leaned in, and said in a low tone only the four of them could hear: "It's a little odd who I picked, because he's so different to any one else here. And he hasn't been here for long, we really met at the unity festival 3 weeks back."

Hre'sil was narrowing her eyes, thinking who it could be. She then saw the look on Alex's face, how he and Shockwave were angled for a hasty exit. Then it hit her: "Wait. One of them?" She pointed at both of the UIP members. Se'rie nodded, and quickly grasped Alex's hand in her wing claws, saying in a whisper: "Hre'sil, Alex, is my boyfriend now."

If Alex was tense before, he was still entirely now. The moment Se'rie said 'boyfriend', his thought track halted completely. He was poised, ready to run if all went to hell.

Hre'sil gaped, and was silent, her eye ridges having shot up almost impossibly high: "What?" She breathed in disbelief. Alex found some muscle control, and said in a strangled high pitch voice: "Yes. We are a pair now." He then whispered quickly to Shockwave: "Leave me behind, save yourself."

Hre'sil then shook her head, shocked, but surprisingly, pleased: "Well, I have to say I should have seen this coming, but damn, I thought him being Human, and you being Leg'hrul, you'd never get the guts to do it." Se'rie's face ruffled in embarrassment, and she said: "Well, actually it all started with my brother being stupider than usual."

She disclosed the day's events, her brother's poisoning, Alex's clothing retrieval, and the accidental slip and kiss on the way back to the house. When she told of how they had a falling out after Se'rie misinterpreted Alex's confidence advice for mocking her relative lack of outgoingness, Hre'sil gained a look of sympathy on her face, but she was pleased to hear how they resolved it soon after. The story ended on a high note, when Se'rie recalled walking in on Shockwave having just sedated Alex for safety in those formula tests. What intrigued Hre'sil most was their first outing earlier today.

"So we just sat up on the mountain while Shockwave wandered off to examine local wildlife. My dad and uncle only told him to come with us to stop us 'messing around', not that we did any of that." Explained Se'rie. Alex had calmed down, and was sipping his drink, a tangy energy drink.

"So what did you two do? C'mon, spare no details." Hre'sil was enjoying this, happy for her friend getting a boyfriend, not caring that he was human. That didn't mean that she couldn't tease her for her antics.

"Well, we just sat on the ridge, looking down at the town and valley. We cuddled for warmth, and just told each other our back-stories. We only kissed a few times, then we headed down here when Shockwave came back." Finished Se'rie. By now, Shockwave had simply sat by, taking in his surroundings, listening in on conversations around the café.

"Aww. Sounds like its not just a fling then. You two are taking it slow then?" Teased Hre'sil. Alex backed himself up: "Hey, I was sedated the first day in okay? Besides, I don't like to rush things in love. I've tried that with one girl before, and she punched me in the face and dumped me. I swear my nose has hurt ever since then slightly." He rubbed it, actually feeling an echo of pain from Toph's punch to his face. Se'rie laughed, and pulled herself into him: "Now don't worry, I'd never do that to you."

"No. From what I know about Leg'hrul, they don't hit, they use their claws, and teeth, when they're angry." Commented Alex smartly. Se'rie whacked him lightly upside the head, enough to earn a mock 'ow' from him. Laughing with her, he pulled her into a one armed hug, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and wings, while Se'rie nestled into his body comfortably.

Now Hre'sil was confident that this wasn't a fling or desperation. There was no pointless face sucking or loveless sex, this seemed to be young, not quite pure love, but honest love. If only there were more boys like Alex, though without his past or human physique might be preferable. Still, if Se'rie was happy, so was Hre'sil.

Shockwave then nudged Alex in the ribs: "Warning, one of the designated leaders of those 10 who attacked you at the bar in the unity festival is passing by." Immediately, Alex lunged away from Se'rie, just as that particular Kro'nogri male passed by, heading for the restrooms. Hre'sil growled, and said: "Oh him? He's an old ex of mine. He's such an arrogant self centred bastard, I thought he was nice but all he was was a good looking jerk. Ugh! I'm so glad I dumped him!"

Shockwave suggested menacingly: "A vengeful tactic against him would ensure loyalty of secrecy of Hre'sil and this relationship, and get even with him attacking us." Alex looked at Se'rie, a glint of joy in his eye: "Can I? C'mon, please, he attacked me, and he emotionally hurt Hre'sil." Se'rie knew of how he enjoyed inflicting pain as part of his screwed up mind, but this couldn't turn out too badly.

"Okay. Nothing to serious though." Reminded Se'rie. Nodding, Alex looked at the male Kro'nogri, concentrating hard, his scanners also mapping a 3D image of his body. Nearby, Hre'sil commented: "So, I see who's in charge here in this pair."

"Oh no. We go either way. As much as we like being in control at times, sometimes a girl likes a man who will do anything for her." Added Se'rie. She saw the look in Alex's face, and knew what he was using now.

On cue, as the male Kro'nogri entered the restroom, the plan was in place. Focusing, Alex quickly summoned the dark matter in a hidden corner, only visible to those at the table. The black substance formed into the shape of the male Kro'nogri, and coloured itself perfectly. He would have only a minute roughly, and would have to time this perfectly.

The male copy walked up to the bar, where some other teens, from a rival sports team, were sat. The copy walked up, and tapped one of the Leg'hrul on the shoulder. Turning, the male Leg'hrul was smashed in the side of the head, sending him down to the floor. Before anyone else could respond, the copy kicked the male Leg'hrul while he was down, and ran off, evading a few grasping hands at it. Near banging into the restroom, Alex made it disappear as soon as it rounded the corner, slinking the dark matter quickly out and back to him, just as the male Kro'nogri innocently walked out the restroom.

"That's the guy!" A trio of Leg'hrul seized him by the jacket, and threw the male Kro'nogri onto the floor. One of them kicked him while he was down, while another spat in his face. Finally, they heaved him out of the café, and tossed him on the sidewalk painfully, cheering in victory.

All the while, Alex was suppressing booming laughter. Hre'sil was dumbfounded, as she looked at the dark substance, now visible again, a part of it on the desk. Se'rie approved, the male Kro'nogri had had that coming for months actually: "How did you do that?" Asked Hre'sil. Smiling, Alex explained 'dark matter'. He explained how on its own, his psychokinetic implants or dark matter were weak, but together, they could become extremely powerful and useful. That copy was only one of many ways he could utilize his dark matter.

"Yeah. Me and the few others who can use it, like Norstith, you would not believe the messes this stuff has gotten us out of. Of course, I've had to use it for more controversial or hideous purposes, but really it's the best tool I've ever had. Lock picking, disguising, distractions, extra limbs, strength, grappling, enhancing psychokinesis, and a few other things I'd rather not divulge."

"Like what?" asked Hre'sil. She always had an interest in military or combat, though not enough to make her join the alliance forces, just more a hobby interest: "Uhm, well, I've used it to reanimate bodies, living or dead, like puppets. It actually saved my life and other lives on occasions to get backup from the enemy or those who died."

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing you died, twice. What was it like?" Asked Hre'sil. Se'rie said nothing, she knew that dying in itself didn't bother Alex, it was the reasons he died that only ever irked him. Shrugging, Alex said: "Technically I never died. I simply switched bodies before they were harmed enough to destroy my mind. If anything, Shockwave here is the only one who really died. Back on earth right?"

"Accurate." Stated Shockwave. He still bitterly recalled the pain from having his face and optic damaged, the shots fired at him in that centuries old Earth City Chicago, and the pain he had to deal with after his beloved driller was killed by Optimus. As fate would have it, he would meet the well of sparks by Optimus's hand, literally, smashing into his sparkchamber and ripping out his optic and part of his spine immediately after. Only by chance was he revived, and he was one of the more debated ones to bring back.

"It's a highly secret technology though in the alliance, and only a select few can use it. You need to have brain implants to enhance psychokinetic abilities enough to be able to assist the dark matter, otherwise it won't work as it should. Any larger forms you try to use would collapse without the support the mind provides." Finished Alex.

Hre'sil then slyly, and awkwardly asked: "So, you two seem to really like each other then. How far are you planning on taking this?"

Se'rie nearly choked on her drink, and gasped out: "Oh no, no, no, no! We aren't that far in yet! We just started!" Alex grimaced, and reinforced: "Besides, its not like we're experienced in romance on many levels. Se'rie's had hardly any romance, and I spent much of my life running away from admirers from my hero days! We just want to get to know each other better before even thinking of that."

"Well sure. But how will you two, y'know, you being Human, Se'rie being Leg'hrul and all?" Asked Hre'sil. Se'rie clasped Alex's metal fingers in her own: "We care about each other. If we wanted to, we could find a way."

"Leg'hrul and Human physiologies are theoretically compatible for sexual activities, though there are more potential risks. I have already noted the potential risk of a Leg'hrul giving Alex oral sex, her sharp teeth may prove hazardous to his genitals." Now Alex's face went red instantly, while Hre'sil laughed hard, with Se'rie's eyes snapping shut in embarrassment.

After some more friendly exchanges, the four parted ways, with Se'rie heading back home with Alex and Shockwave in tow, though the pair of organics rode inside Shockwave this time. Within minutes they arrived back in the garage, where Shockwave began idly searching the local media network, interested in recent news, and did it as part of his routine to check for any exposed info about them.

Alex and Se'rie walked into the house, only to find it empty. No one was in, but then Se'rie remembered all of a sudden: "Oh that's right! I forgot! Sa'thor said he'd be out with Kail'aris, and my parents and uncle are out with some local friends of theirs."

"So its just you, me, Shockwave and Ja'hail in the house then?"

"Afraid so human! But don't worry, I'll be upstairs for the next couple of hours, taking a nap!" Spoke Ja'hail, hearing them from atop the stairs, shouting down. With that, a door sliding shut was heard, now it was only the two of them actually in the lounge.

"So, seen any good movies lately?" Asked Se'rie, now sure they were alone. Alex thought for a moment, and he suddenly had an idea of how to share stories: "Hey, do you have a vid recorder on you at all times, documenting your life like a diary?" Se'rie nodded, it was a common technology, though like many she filed away a specific few for viewing later. Alex then suggested: "We can show each other recordings from each of our vid cams. We get to know a little about ourselves, and it gives us something to do."

Alright with the idea, Se'rie rushed upstairs to access her room's desktop computer. On it she stored most of her data, while she carried only a little of it on her personal omni device at any time. Alex had simply taken a link from what files he had, while his file banks were orders of magnitude larger than an omni-device's.

They settled into each other on the couch, while they played a 10 minute clip from a snow sport holiday Se'rie had gone on 4 years ago, before the war started, on this same planet actually, on the nearby mountain side.

After it ended, Alex had wrapped his arms around Se'rie, and the two had laid back on the couch, Alex beneath her, with both of them comfortable the way they were snuggled together. Alex then chose to put on a video of his time in the war, one of the more funny moments. He and his former friends had been bored out of their minds, and in Quirinth's case, hungry.

**Sru'sky: 'Hey, there's a big lizard out in the bunker wall!'**

**Walking out, Alex's camera was it was a form of local large wild lizard, the earth equivalent being the iguana:**

**Alex: 'That lizard's pretty stupid being there, unless it wants to be shot.'**

**Quirinth: 'Whatever, it looks real tasty.'**

**She pulled out her dart launcher, loading a simple non poisonous dart.**

**Trion: 'Oh come on Quirinth. You really shouldn't do this.'**

**Quirinth: 'Trion, with 500 troops dead these two weeks, whose going to miss one little lizard?'**

**SHOOT! THUD! The lizard visibly fell to the floor, a dart in its side, already dead. Alex bent over and picked up the lizard:**

**Alex: 'Well, you certainly didn't miss it. So, you wanna boil it or roast it?'**

**Quirinth: 'Anything's better than the crap we get shipped in.'**

After a good two hours, both of them had gotten comfortable, and had begun to feel drowsy. Soon, both of them had fallen asleep, with Se'rie nestled deep into Alex's chest, her head nestled just beneath his chin. In her relaxation, her wings spread out a bit, with both of them wrapping loosely around Alex's torso, the feathers semi-cocooning him. She was sleeping soundly, her human boyfriend her source of comfort.

Alex had fallen asleep, leaning back to accommodate Se'rie. He felt a sense of security come to him when he felt her wings envelope him, and the feelings of anxiety and aggressive fear he secretly harboured for so long seemed to melt away. She was the first one to truly love him, and understand him to some degree. He would do anything for her, no conditions, he was enchanted by her. He was as much hers as she made herself his. He needed a friend, one who understood him completely and still loved him, and she needed someone to give her strength, make her stop doubting herself.

They slept, Alex's arms and Se'rie's wings embracing each other's bodies tenderly, and possessively. Two beings, parts of warring governments, uncaring of differences, only caring for the passion they held for one another, and how it helped break through any weakness they had.

Sa'thor had slipped into the house quietly, somehow managing not to disturb Alex and Se'rie, still on the couch, fast asleep. He had to admit, his sister really looked happy with him, and he knew how devoted Alex was once he grew to care for someone. As relatively unintelligent as he may seem, he was wise when it came to relationships and family. He knew better than to disturb them in their peace, lest he anger either one of them, or both. He knew from experience what potential damage Se'rie could do, and Alex was something he did not want to tempt.

An hour after Se'rie and Alex had fallen asleep, the three Leg'hrul elders returned home. Se'rie snapped up, hearing the front door shutting, and shook Alex awake roughly:

"Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha?" Blearily asked Alex. He then heard the voices too, and leapt away from Se'rie. Then it dawned in them, Se'rie's feathers were on Alex's clothes. She must have lost them during their sleeping, and they now stuck to Alex as a clear sign of him getting close to her. He desperately began to brush them off, only at that moment, the doors to the lounge opened.

It was hopeless, Norstith would see him even if invisible.

Yal'hesk was first inside, and his gaze became interested as he saw Alex. All it took was the hardening of his gaze at the sight of Se'rie's light blue and red ended feathers on his jacket to signal that he was screwed. As he moved to open his mouth, Se'rie glared at him, clearly saying not to speak.

Fe'lera and Norstith followed in, and they saw the feathers, and Se'rie moving beside Alex. Norstith asked jokingly and accusingly: "Did we interrupt something?" Yal'hesk seemed to look at Alex aggressively again, while Se'rie merely explained: "Actually, we fell asleep watching a few vids in here an hour ago, and we just decided to get closer together is all, nothing to big."

Yal'hesk signed, and walked into the kitchen. Once Se'rie was set enough on something, she didn't back down. He conceded: "Se'rie. You don't have to explain anything to us. You're about to turn 20 in a week, you're a grown woman who can make her own decisions. At least please don't go overboard in the house."

Now Fe'lera was surprised, and Norstith's open beak could not get any wider. It seemed Yal'hesk's laid back approach had driven the others to a stunned demeanour, and little else was said of the couple that night.

Later, as Alex was about to head off into the garage to go to his bed, he cornered Se'rie: "You're 20th birthday's in a week?" Se'rie sheepishly nodded, and commented: "Yeah, I guess I never told you. Sorry." Alex thought to himself: "Oh no, now I can get you a suitable present." Se'rie laughed lightly, and cupped his scarred cheek with her wing: "But you're all I ever want in a guy. Anything you get me won't be as good as having you."

"Alright, but it's the thought that counts. But now you've given me an idea, I'll get you something that will remind you of me, something dear to me perhaps." He then turned to go to bed, bidding her goodnight.

Inside, he shut the door, and thought: "1 week to find a present dear to me that I can give her, and I'm broke. Why does love make me do stupid things?"

Se'rie was last to fall asleep, settling down into her bed after a long, pleasurable day. Ever since Alex had appeared with her uncle, Ja'hail and Shockwave, her life had taken turns for the better. Her parents were happy with having Norstith back, and her father had made good friends with Ja'hail surprisingly. The Kro'nogri mercenary was like a second uncle of sorts. Shockwave, as cold and menacing as he was, seemed open to ideas, and was creative in his own way, something which Se'rie appreciated. Alex was the best, he was kind, supportive, and strong, but most of all, modest. He would do anything to do what was right, and would do anything for her.

She was lucky.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 24: Birthday, sharing.**

**7th June 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony, early evening.**

"The schematics are easy to follow, but securing the materials we need is difficult. We'll need to resort to replication, and quite frankly the computing power needed isn't easy to come by." Said Alex, as he gestured to the displayed hologram in front of him. In the garage, Norstith had joined him, and the pair of them and Shockwave were reviewing schematics for a smaller, compact version of the 'dark matter' synthesizer equipment.

"The quantum processors shall be easy to manufacture, but I shall need to access more secure databases to know how manufacture the quantum chips. After that, estimated time of completion is a week, provided that either of you two help provide suitable materials." Stated Shockwave, minimizing the hologram. Norstith commented: "And then any supplies of dark matter we have can multiply exponentially if need be. We'll need a separate generator of electricity though."

Norstith looked at Alex, and he submitted: "Well, I could do some of it, I can up my on board generator to charge it while I use it, or even charge some batteries it could have at night." Shockwave then added: "I can alter myself to form solar panels to power it, or directly use power from my spark chamber. The latter option will have little to no effect on my performance, so long as materials are provided."

With those plans done, things were easier now for both dark matter users. With this technology, they could manufacture much more dark matter to use than they had now. Perhaps Shockwave could interact with some reserves to use as his own maybe, at least for cloaking purposes, as if he needed such greater abilities with his size.

Now Alex moved to the door with Norstith, while Shockwave summoned his holoform. They entered the living room, where it had been decorated appropriately with traditional Leg'hrul birthday decorations, or hatching day decorations as they called it [same for Kro'nogri too].

Yal'hesk was due back in 10 minutes, and he would bring back Se'rie from her job in a clothing shop as he normally did. Sa'thor had come back on time, from his job as a mail truck driver [talk about humble jobs eh?]. Fe'lera had finished the final touches, and now she came over to the three:

"Ja'hail has the others out in the back garden. We'll keep them out there until Yal'hesk gets back with the birthday girl, and he'll prompt her into following him directly into the back garden. Are you all ready?"

"But of course." Said Norstith, and he stepped out into the garden. Shockwave followed silently, while Alex asked Fe'lera: "Do you think Se'rie will suspect anything?"

"Hopefully not. Either way, she'll be pleased." Commented Fe'lera as she rushed him out. Everyone was there, though it was not really a large party. Along with herself, Norstith, Yal'hesk, Sa'thor, Ja'hail, Shockwave and Alex, Kail'aris, Ra'thail and Hre'sil had turned up to celebrate Se'rie's 20th year of life. Thankfully though, they wouldn't be out here for much longer, much to the relief of everyone out there.

Everyone had brought a present of some sort, many different, but they had kept it a secret from many of each other what they were getting.

Soon, the sound of two Leg'hrul landing on the driveway and voices sounded.

"Se'rie. There's something strange in the garden that you need to see. I can't make anything of it, but maybe you'd know what it was?"

"Umm, okay dad." Se'rie sounded, obviously perplexed by this request.

Footsteps, and Yal'hesk first rounded the corner, smirking in success. Within seconds, he turned to step aside, just as Se'rie caught sight of the gathering.

"Happy hatch-day Se'rie!" Everyone greeted loudly.

"Oh! WOW! Thank you so much!" Se'rie exclaimed, overjoyed. She had anticipated that something would happen, due to her parents secretly busying themselves today, but not of this scale. All her friends were her too, and family.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate inside perhaps?" Suggested Ja'hail loudly. Collectively agreeing, the party moved inside the house.

Se'rie's party was a blast. There was food and drink, though some of the Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul dishes looked bizarre to Alex and Shockwave. At least the drinks were decent, and Shockwave had finally managed to get a formula of his biologically compatible energon as his drink. It worked fine for him, and unlike regular energon, it contained the regular biological nourishment that an organic drink would have. The harmful sections passed harmlessly through an organic. Though still, Alex kept to the drinks available.

Unlike human birthdays, Leg'hrul tradition had a sort of roast as celebratory food, not cake. It was from a sort of pig like animal, though it was the Leg'hrul equivalent of roast lamb, ad deemed the most flavour filled meat. Alex had grown fond of this type of meat.

Then came the presents.

From her parents, Se'rie got a new winter coat from her father, and from her mother she got a beautiful topaz necklace, the topaz called a different name in Leg'hrish. From her brother she got a set of holobook databanks, containing illustrated works from many famous artists in Leg'hrul, and Kro'nogri history. Kail'aris got Se'rie a set of anklets, with 3 small rubies embedded into the anklet fronts. Ra'thail got her an entire series of a show she liked, one of those sitcom style shows, though the one she watched was actually funny. Hre'sil got her two special offer tickets at the local film theatre, to see any film before the end of June, and she seemed to slyly dart her eyes to Alex as she presented them to her.

Norstith was next, and he had gotten her an omni device upgrade, this one a one eye visor. Now she could check her omni device without having to keep pulling it out from her arm mount. Ja'hail was more old fashioned, as he gave her a model kit, one which was made of metal, and once assembled lived on a shelf in her room from then on. It was a model of a famous space cruiser, known for its reputation and its ceremonial value to the Leg'hrul royalty, as it ferried the royal family wherever they went.

Shockwave was second to last, and he presented his gift. It turned out to be a set of talon armour, worn over the feet and legs. "I designed and made them in my spare time, when I wasn't poisoning my human lab partner."

"Ha ha, get on with it." Muttered Alex.

"These talon covers thermally insulate your feet from the environment, and protect from sharp objects also. In addition, they are armour plated, made from an inflammable carbon fibre material. Finally, they are tipped with extendable titanium-barilisteel [fictional lightweight/strong metal] claws, for defensive purposes."

Se'rie pulled them on, and they fit her perfectly. The armour plating was thin, but sturdy enough. They were gray in appearance, and with a quick flick of her toes, the talons, 3 on each foot, sprung out, glinting dangerously. They were practical, defensive, and surprisingly stylish. She smiled: "Thank you. These are really great, you really are a genius." Shockwave's air vents hissed ever so vaguely, an equivalent of blushing.

Now it was Alex. He stepped forwards, and he said: "I couldn't find anything to buy you, so I got you something I made. In fact, two things, which I made long ago myself, and have had to remake on many occasions. But want you to have them as a gift from me."

He pulled out two objects, each identical. His swords, currently retracted into their handles: "I've had these for nearly a year now, and throughout everything, these swords were always helping me. They are actually my most prized possessions, and I want you to have them, because you mean more to me than they do." He placed both of them into her hand, which he had to hold up to get her to take them.

Of everyone there, they were a little taken aback about what it was he gave her, but the gesture was good nonetheless, and quite charming. Only Norstith saw the true depth of his gift to his niece. And Alex was right, those were his most prized possessions, and he had always carried them with him of he could. When he had been brought back with Norstith in his mind, one of the first non-critical things he did was have the one of two swords he lost on the Emancipator replaced, and reclaim his old one of the pair of original swords.

Se'rie looked at the weapons. She knew how they operated, and she knew what they had been used for. But she also knew these formed a part of Alex's very identity. If he was willing to give these to her, at his expense, then he was really devoted to her. It was obviously hard for him to part with these, but it seemed he cared for her more than these treasures of his.

Se'rie pulled Alex into a quick hug, whispering into his ear: "Thank you." She may not necessarily use these weapons, and at least keep them as treasures. However, in light of the attack on her family a few weeks ago, and her interest in self defence, she was considering, as was Sa'thor, in learning how to defend herself.

As the pair broke apart, mild applause broke out, the group impressed with the meaning of Alex's gift. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head, while Se'rie said off topic: "Hey, let's just continue the party then shall we?"

The party continued, and Se'rie now wore what items of clothing she had received. She wore the topaz necklace her mother gave her, the yellowish jewel suiting her well, but for now she had forgone wearing her father's gift of a winter coat, as she was indoors. Kail'aris's anklets were adorning her legs, the rubies shining beautifully against the bare, scaly skin of her lower legs. Over her lower legs and feet, though still revealing the anklets, she wore Shockwave's talon armour, the silvery metal plating looking surprisingly stylish and formidable on her feet, and the sharpened talons made slightly clicking as she walked, an equivalent sound to high heels in Leg'hrul terms. She had placed Alex's swords on her waist, hooked onto a belt she wore as part of her outfit.

While the others enjoyed themselves, Se'rie found herself talking to Hre'sil: "So, you gonna use those tickets I got you?"

"I guess I could. I mean, I'm sure Alex knows what you were hinting at with the tickets. He's very sharp minded." Said Se'rie. Looking over at the human in question, he was suspiciously eying the biological energon formula that Shockwave was offering him. He gulped, and took a quick swig of it. Almost immediately, he grimaced at the taste, and grabbed a nearby wine glass to rinse out the taste. Luckily, there would be no adverse effects later with this mixture.

Hre'sil saw the slightly dreamy look Se'rie was giving Alex, and nudged her in the wing: "Se'rie, snap out of it. He's yours, why don't you just go over to him and tell him what you want if you want it? Its your special day, why don't you take advantage of this?" Looking between her and Alex, Se'rie decided: "Y'know, maybe you're right. I can arrange a film out tomorrow with him, and he could come with me to dinner too."

Later, as the party guests left, Se'rie discussed this with her family, excluding Sa'thor, as he was incapable of keeping a secret: "So I'd like to take him with me to the theatre tomorrow, and dinner. Unless there's a problem with that?"

"Not at all. But how will he treat you to the night out? Dinner? It's not like he can pay for it himself." Commented Yal'hesk. Shushing him, Norstith explained: "I could lend him some money from my accounts. He hardly spends any as it is."

"Okay. So tomorrow we'll be back by midnight at the latest." Finished Se'rie. After a few last minute discussions, and extra happy birthday wishes, Se'rie entered the metaphorical dungeon, where she kept two secret fugitives, so to speak.

Inside, Alex was relaxing on his bed, while Shockwave was in a trance like state, actually searching the local data network and the Alliance data network for a most safe site to hack for quantum chip manufacture blueprints. Knocking, Se'rie entered. Shockwave merely flickered his optic as greeting, and resumed searching. Alex sat up, smiling. Even in the darker places she still looked radiant.

Sitting down beside him on the bed, Se'rie began: "Hey, thanks for the gifts today, both of you." She flexed her talons, the metal armour glinting, and she stroked her new swords affectionately: "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the film theatre with me tomorrow? I know a film we'll probably both like, and then dinner too?"

Alex perked up, but sagged for a moment. He sighed, and said: "Look, about dinner and the films. Can I just be honest with you?" Se'rie nodded, concerned now: "I'm sort of put down by the fact that I can't really pay for anything I do for you, or anything I do for myself, with my own money I've earned. I'm dependant on your uncle or Ja'hail for money. That's also why I gave you the swords, not just because I really like them, but now as much as you, but I also knew I couldn't buy anything for you myself. I just feel a bit pathetic, a dependant."

Se'rie wrapped a wing around his shoulders, softly reassuring him: "I don't mind that at all. Money is just money, its being able to spend time with you that I really care about. And I know being dependant on something seems like being weak to you, but for now you can't help it if you want to remain out of detection by the alliance. My uncle is happy to lend you money, on the promise that you'll give me a wonderful time out in town."

That cheered Alex up considerably, and Alex pulled Se'rie into a close hug, inhaling her pleasant scent, like the smell of wildflowers. He purred into her ear: "Thanks. By the way, the swords were only one present I'd like to give you." Se'rie pulled back slightly, hearing the suggestive tone. She giggled, and said: "As long as it's nothing to much. We're not that far yet."

_Ah well, worth a shot, not that I was thinking it anyway._

Snickering, Alex pulled Se'rie towards him, smashing his lips firmly onto her beak, both her mouth and his own open, their hands and wings exploring one another's bodies. Though no clothes were removed, they did a full search. Alex groped Se'rie's sides and back, gradually moving down her back, rubbing affectionately as he did so.

Se'rie arched her back, the feeling of a five fingered hand strange yet pleasant on her lower back. Uttering a guttural purr, she groped and stroked at Alex's abdomen, sides and lower regions. He was so much more densely built than anyone else she had met, but down in the 'nether-region', there was something new.

Alex froze as he felt a three fingered hand come to rest on the now obvious hard-on he had, his eyes snapping wide in surprise. Se'rie giggled a bit, embarrassed by what she found: "Is that your, masculine toolkit?"

Laughing at her term of expression, he explained quickly: "Yeah. About humans, proportionally, compared to other species, the males are the most gifted in terms of uh well, lower body masculinity, or at last when aroused."

Purring seductively, while stroking his chin and circling on his clothed stomach with a finger, Se'rie asked: "So you like it when we do this?"

"That depends, do you like this?"

Bringing their mouths together once more, they briefly tongue wrestled, the rather similarly shaped tongues evenly matched. They kissed until they needed air, after which they broke apart, panting slightly, leaving Alex to fall back on his bed, with Se'rie lying atop him: "Yeah. This is the best birthday I've ever had. I just want what we're doing now to happen in the future too."

Arching an eyebrow, Alex answered slyly: "Oh you naughty girl. If that's what you wish, I'll obey." He then unsurely snapped to the door, and added: "But I think we should save anything else for say, tomorrow. If you're dad or Norstith catches us, they'll try to skin me alive for doing it in their house."

"You're probably right." Se'rie got up, disappointed but understanding. Shockwave openly grimaced, he had come out of his searching with success, only to be met with the ending of a makeout session. At least he would not have to chaperone these two tomorrow night.

Alex stood up with Se'rie, the latter quickly pecking him, albeit lightly, on the side of his neck affectionately. Like humans kissing, Leg'hrul used their beaks to display affection all over the body, including the beaks, neck, and anywhere else pleasant. Pulling away, Se'rie whispered: "So I'll expect you tomorrow evening, to take me out to a film and dinner?"

"It would be my privilege to do so." Alex said, mock bowing his head. Se'rie giggled, the sound harmonious to Alex's ears, and she cupped his cheek gently, thankful for his presence: "Alright. Thanks for everything today. Both of you." She added, looking at Shockwave, who clicked in thanks. She then turned back to Alex: "I'm really glad you two are my friends, and I'm really glad you're mine. Different as you are, I don't want it any other way." With that, she bid them goodnight, stepping lightly out of the garage, leaving a dreamy Alex behind.

"I am glad I have located schematics for the rapid development of the dark matter manufacturing equipment we have planned." Stated Shockwave, his deep rasping voice as close to a deadpan as could be. Shaken from his romanticized state, Alex asked: "Why is that?"

"When I go out in public with you and Se'rie, I could use a reserve manufactured for myself to easily cloak my existence. Being around you two while engaging in courtship rituals is rather embarrassing. I feel like what you humans call a 'third wheel'."

Alex almost laughed, and he realized that he could argue to their joint advantages: "Well, I'm going to be out tomorrow evening, and in the manufacture of the quantum chips for the dark matter replicator I'll be useless. I'll be out of the way, and you won't be subjected to 'public displays', and both me and Se'rie will spend time alone together. Sound good?"

Shockwave saw the logic, and agreed. It would be good to have a reprieve from being a third wheel, and he could more easily work on the parts of the dark matter replicator that Alex couldn't help with without the distraction of an active couple.

It was a win-win scenario for all three, Se'rie included.

**7th June 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base.**

Now 3 weeks had passed since the incomplete group arrived back on the Solaris base, and Ty Lee had returned from a brief trip into a large UIP colony world, to receive proper medical treatment to remove the slave network tubing.

The treatment was paid for, as compensation for the former KI forces helping repel the Alliance invaders, though it required a longer wait due to the lesser severity of Ty Lee condition due to the implants and tubing compared to others. The surgery had taken a pain staking 6 hours, removing the neural tubing from the spinal column as delicately as possible. Now, Ty Lee was back, good as new, her old self again, now physically so.

This was disappointing though, as Ty Lee could now return to the Kyoshi warriors, only a few scars remaining from the surgery and neural tubing, which would fade over time. However, she had grown to like the island and its inhabitants. Granted the robotic workforce and soldiers socialized little, they were helpful to her whenever needed, and she found it enjoyable to watch them efficiently work on their programmed duties, like a colony of ants. Raxler had been cold, relatively emotionless, yet Ty Lee had found his childlike curiosity cute, which caused the AI unit mild confusion.

Lexa had been a good companion, able to offer comfort from the nightmares of the operating lab on the Varya station, and willing to socialize herself. Xale was less inclined, and spent a significant amount of time with Azula, socializing, having a good time, and to Ty Lee's trained eye, subtly flirting with one another.

In fact, Ty Lee and Lexa were currently eavesdropping on Xale and Azula, who now sat on a viewing balcony of the organic apartment complex, this one overlooking the base interior, including the ground levels of the storage warehouses, manufacturing depots, and the aerospace port for the ground bases air and space craft.

"So, you sad about Ty Lee leaving soon?"

"She will begin to miss the Kyoshi warriors soon enough, and I don't wish for her depression to dampen on my enjoyment. She'll meet with her friends again, and she'll be back to her normal life again." Responded Azula, her haughty voice stating the fact, as if it were obvious.

"But will you miss her? I mean, she was quickest to warm up to you, again, after we brought the team together. Are you just using what's best for her to cover up what you want?" Pried Xale, amused suspicion in his voice. Azula looked downcast for a brief moment, and her face hardened: "She will still need to recover from how I treated her all those years. It is too early to confront my family and friends besides her myself. They need time to understand, I need time to recover more from the ordeal they put me through for 2 years."

"Ah yeah. Maybe it would be best if I stay away too. I mean, me and Alex killed everyone in that facility, staff and other inmates included. Zuko and Mai might not be happy to see either of us then." Commented Xale nervously. He then suggested: "Maybe when you're ready, we could bring whoever's ready to talk in a civil way with you here, so you're in a comfortable setting. Besides, you're mother's probably going to want to talk to you first I bet."

Scoffing, Azula commented coldly: "My mother thought of me as a monster. She was right of course, but she never showed me much love, unlike Zuko. My father, he taught me that love was a weak emotion, and that we were better off without it. But now I see, even if love doesn't necessarily strengthen, without it a person becomes weaker in mind. I guess I'm trying to say I threw myself into working for perfection in what I aimed for, because I believed that perfection would get me love and affection."

Xale understood, but he admitted: "You had the luck of at least having a mother. I share Alex's memories of his first life. I know what a mother should be like, even if his was unusual. But I know myself that she's not my mother. I had no mother figure in my life, and Norstith was more a teacher, not a father figure. I guess that's why I turned out so heartless and cruel, though why Lexa is the way she is will be a mystery to me personally."

Azula laughed, not a forced laugh, but a genuine one. Her voice hard and authoritative, yet smooth at the same time. Here was why she liked Xale. He was honest and relaxed, yet intimidating and a person worthy of respect. Unlike her, uptight, a perfectionist, and due to her asylum days, self loathing and mentally unstable. He understood her, and he helped her to begin to live again.

The sadistic clone and the psychopathic princess, a match not yet made in hell.

Above them, Lexa and Ty Lee walked off, not knowing how to comment on this display of partially evil, yet still intimate conversation. Regardless, it was love, they just had yet to admit it.

**7th June 2900**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, St. Augustine colony**

"_**Now three weeks since the two front battle, the final body count has amounted 660,000 civilians, 160,000 on Pandora and 500,000 on New Cybertron, with UIP garrision casualties having mounted to 9,000 on Pandora, and 30,000 on new Cybertron, 39,000 in total. However, UIP leadership has made it clear that if not for the unexpected intervention of former Knight Initiative automated forces, commanded by notorious traitor Alex, aka Dark Hunter, then casualties would have been much higher.**_

_**In addition, thanks goes out to the prevention of notorious plans to use the Allspark and the Eywa network to mentally enslave all sentient beings on both planets to add to the Alliance forces, and also to the seizure of control and freeing of the mind slave horde the Alliance used. In light of this, investigations into war crimes committed by the Alliance have been aided by the mass surrenders of Alliance invaders and the turning over of valuable intelligence.**_

_**In lieu of his previous convicted crimes, Alex and his allies have been cleared of any charges, himself in particular for his heroic intervention and evidence showing his victims al being guilty of acts of treason, including war crimes, corruption and high treason against the UIP. UIP intel chief Zoran was openly supportive of Alex's move, and has decreased the sentence on Alex to merely imprisonment and questioning for intel into his possible knowledge of Alliance movement in the war-"**_

"Just one problem with that, Alex is nowhere to be found. He's deep in Alliance space." Commented Quirinth sourly as she switched off the news vid broadcast. As bitter and resentful towards Alex as she was for what he did to her, she had to thank him, and she couldn't blame him for coming after her. He wasn't exactly mentally stable when he did, nor was he during his time after revival, up to killing his father.

The four of them: Herself, Trion, Sru'sky and Firi'sry, were seated in a lounge of a hotel room. The place had been untouched by the attack three weeks ago, and they had rented it to recover and help in what little rebuilding was left. Alex's forces had repaired major structural damage, but had left the lesser sized damage to repair themselves.

Firi'sry was pensive. She had personally met two spawns of Alex, Xale and Lexa, unloved, yet loyal, a perfect physical division of his soul. She had met Alex's creation, Raxler, apparently like a brother in arms and a son to him. But during the whole time she never really got to have Alex explain himself truly, to open up. But from what she had seen, both the Alex she knew, and the Alex who murdered her mate, existed within him, and likely always would.

Regardless of what past sins he did, his leadership skills and ruthlessness he displayed in battle, his organization, even in the face of being enslaved prior to coming round, made him a valuable ally. Alex as a person was perhaps still hated, but as a warrior and 'warlord' of sorts, he was on the side of the UIP at least. At least he was still sided with their affiliation. That alone was a start.

Still, it begged to question though. His forces had gone back to their base system to regroup and repair, but also told them that Alex would be out of contact for much time if he was indeed trying to find a way back. Where exactly had he ended up?

Perhaps it was best to rethink her opinion of her son.

Sru'sky and Trion had stepped outside the hotel lounge, onto a balcony. The balcony overlooked the colony, the still slightly ruined cityscape contrasting with the relatively unharmed jungle beyond. Thankfully, all conflict had been constrained to the colony, and of its few million inhabitants, only 100,000 or so had died, not including garrison losses. The sky was clear, but the sounds of machines and clearing rubble echoed vaguely up to the balcony from 30 stories below.

Looking out at the twin sunset, both Alpha Centuari A and B low on the horizon, Sru'sky thought ruefully to herself. Apparently, this had been planned for over two years, and Alex had been part of a grand scheme to create a super soldier army, able to fight even after having died. Had it not been for his KI remnant army, and hacking the slave network, this planet would likely have fallen. The very same planet who's greatest marvel, whose goddess Alex had tortured and killed his and her own father upon.

Beside her, Trion was thinking back to the destruction he saw on New Cybertron, only more heavily attacked by the Alliance as it was a bigger, more fortified target compared to Pandora. He knew himself that Optimus Prime, leader of the Cybertronian council, had given his thanks to the KI remnant, and that was praise as high as could be.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Commented Sru'sky, gazing out at the double sunset, the massive shape of Polythemus, and the neighbour moon Keletari hovering above. Trion looked out, then down at her, a smile on his facial plating: "Yes. Beautiful. And to think it was almost lost. Saved by the one we hated."

"I don't know what to think anymore. The one we hated, despised, turned our backs on, still helped us in the end. He likely didn't know we'd be here, but he still helped." Sru'sky admitted. Trion shook his frame, and lightly enveloped Sru'sky's smaller organic shoulders in his servo, the metal fingers warm on her exposed arms: "I guess we misjudged him. There may still be hope for him."

"I guess it's not unheard of, of someone going the more unorthodox route to do what he feels is right. We were wrong to misjudge him, but we were hurt by him. We are as much to blame as he is." She then looked out at the distant stadium, or what was left of it. The colony was not necessarily happy for its near total destruction, but it was the lasting imprint Alex had left on this day. She asked aloud: "Do you think he is making his way back as we speak? Safely too?"

Trion looked at the stadium, and half joked: "Considering what he's capable of, I feel sorry for anyone who tries to capture him. And also, Shockwave is with him. That mech will either be the best ally suited to him, or they'll try to kill one another. I must admit, they are alike in character in more ways than one." Trion then asked sensitively: "What was it like, seeing Shockwave? He's one of the most well known mechs today, a reknowned yet still slightly distrusted scientist. Was he as they say he is? Big? Intimidating?"

Sru'sky remembered all too well the giant mech. That one was the largest mech she had ever seen, and unlike Trion, whose angles gave the appearance of a guardian knight, Shockwave was like a bulky skeleton, a demon, with a monstrous cannon for an arm, and a horned head with one massive red optic, seeming to stare into whatever he looked at. He was cold, ruthless, calculating, and powerful.

"Everything and more. He helped Alex in exchange for him helping Shockwave hunt down the overall commander who captured them." Admitted Sru'sky. Trion shook his head, knowing that both of them would be fine. He pulled Sru'sky closer in, glad that they had gotten together, as a merely intimate relationship, as sexual seemed impossible. They had hooked up a few says after Alex had literally gone kamikaze on the KI fleet, and thankfully, their close friends and family had been supportive of it, as they knew they were as close as could be. Quirinth had been hardly surprised, as had Firi'sry. Apparently, many people had seen it before they had themselves. With a laugh, covering up the slight sadness, Firi'sry admitted that even H'nuptec had seen it coming to a certain degree.

The Cybertronian and the Na'vi, the Silver guardian and the Warrior Princess, stared out at the city, the place of ruin, saved from annihilation by their foe and ally, the Dark Hunter.

**Hey readers. Any helpful tips for any ideas could be useful. In case anyone's noticed, I'm relatively inexperienced with romance, but I try my best to make it work, particularly with cross species. I mean, battles and overall plot, and meetings I can do fine, but romance, on of my weaker areas. So please be kind, but criticize.**

**A heads up, within the next few chapters the story arc concerning the war and the conflict will pick up again, I just wanted to develop relationships more, friendly or otherwise. Let's just say that the next story arc in this fiction was inspired by a chaotic history of one or more countries.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 25: Film and Dinner, twisted love.**

**8th June 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony, early evening.**

The next day rolled by like any other, with Alex and Se'rie actually interacting little. Se'rie was busy with her job in the shop she worked at, while Alex helped Shockwave with what he could in preparing supplies for a dark matter synthesizer. After all, the pair would get together for the evening, as agreed.

Se'rie had just gotten back, but decided to head upstairs, to kick back a bit, and prepare for the evening out. She wanted Alex to first see her today as she would be on their night out. Pulling off her jacket, she quickly pulled out an outfit to wear out, laying it on her bed, the date starting in an hour. She decided to wear the clothing items she got yesterday at her birthday party, including her necklace, anklet and the talon armour, the latter being stylish enough to suit her appearance.

Laying down on her bed, her tail feathers splaying behind her, Se'rie looked over at her growing art collection. She had taken the four paintings of the new arrivals, her uncle included, and hung them on her wall. More recently were two paintings she did from memory, which were very good as she was often told, and remarkably detailed. The first was herself and her two closer friends of the 4, Alex and Shockwave, the charming, yet cold and withdrawn human, and the colder, stoic yet loyal and logical mech. The three were pictured stood on the mountain ridge, overlooking the valley. The second was more intimate, she had drawn herself and Alex from memory, embracing on the rock atop the ridge, each asleep, in each other's arms.

The pictures were excellent, but still any of them paled in comparison to the real thing.

By the end of the hour, Se'rie had donned hr outfit, and walked to stand by the front door, waiting for her boyfriend to meet her.

Inside the garage meanwhile, Alex had been secretly practising his dark matter technique. He did not regret giving up his swords as a gift to Se'rie, for after all she had promised to loan them to him if he really needed them. However, he practiced forming the dark matter into stiff, vibrating arm blades. Though not as effective, they were still sharp enough, and they could regenerate as a bonus.

Retracting his dark matter blades, Alex bid Shockwave goodnight, who merely clicked in acknowledgement, not one detracting from his work. He was working on the quantum chips needed to make the dark matter synthesizer, and Alex would only be helpful in putting together the larger pieces. These chips required more delicate, precise hands, and more extensive computing knowledge.

Stepping out into the hall, Alex looked over his outfit. He wore his black and red trimmed outfit, which felt loose and comfortable to wear, but resembled a suit of sorts, with collars sticking up, and a few belts here and there. He had exposed his metal hands from the sleeves, but had retracted the tips to make them rounded, like regular human fingers, and not like claws. His feet were covered by black boots, almost resembling army boots.

His jaw almost fell off when he saw Se'rie though.

She stood by the front door, dressed in a form fitting, dark blue sleeveless shirt and dress, the hem coming only down to her ankles on her thin, scaly legs. The outfit had flowing, curtain like extensions at the side and back, making it resemble a dress robe of sorts. The topaz necklace, ruby anklet and metal talon covers added variation to the outfit, and over her outfit the light blue and sandy red winter coat covered it up from the elements. Her face was by far the most alluring, her beak curved into a pleased smile, her eyes warm and inviting, the yellow and red flecked irises brimming with joy and anxiety. Her neck and facial feathers ruffled in a blush, and her head crest feathers stood up almost in a regal manner. Alex noticed she had preened herself, and had likely also washed, as he feathers from head to wings to tail were much smoother, even and healthier looking, giving her light blue feather coat and red edges a radiant appearance.

She was perfect.

Giggling, Se'rie walked over and propped Alex's jaw back up with her finger. Snapping out of it, Alex admitted breathlessly: "Well, uh, you look, amazing." Now being bashful, Se'rie stroked his chest with her claw, purring: "You're not so bad yourself."

Opening the door, Se'rie called out: "Mother! Father! We're off out! We'll be back by midnight!" A faint positive reply was heard, and Se'rie near dragged Alex out the front door.

Left behind in the house, in the lounge, Yal'hesk was uncertain of what to think, while Fe'lera was beaming with pride: "Our Se'rie's come a long way in just a month, hasn't she?" Seeing the truth, Yal'hesk agreed: "I can see how happy she is now. And he seems much more comfortable. I don't think they'll be cheating on one another anytime soon."

Quickly kissing her husband, Fe'lera got up to go over some personal files in their family records, while Norstith entered the room. Yal'hesk commented: "That boy you trained, is he trustworthy enough to really be with my daughter?" Thinking, Norstith replied: "He will make his point very clear if he sees something wrong, but I think he can be trusted. If you're daughter is anything like my sister, then he should tread carefully if he ever wishes to break up with her."

"True enough. I recall well enough what Fe'lera did to her previous boyfriend before she met me, at least after she found him cheating on her."

The film theatre in question was rather quiet tonight, with only a handful of people here. The free tickets worked fine, and after briefly buying a drink each, Alex and Se'rie ahd settled into the theatre, being two of 30 in the relatively small theatre room. The film they were watching was a comedy film, a story about a person mistaken as a man chosen by the gods in ancient Leg'hrul religious scripture, basically it was a parody of famous religious text, but about someone mistaken for the gods' chosen one by gormless fanatics. The humour was supposed to be satire and unusual, but hilarious.

Just before the main film, Alex found that Se'rie had wrapped her wing around his shoulder, prompting him to look over at it. In that instance, she slipped a quick sip of his drink. He looked around to see her trick, laughing at how she took advantage of him. Teasing her, he pulled her own drink away, bringing it out of reach for just a few seconds, while she tired to grab for it. Submitting, he returned it, wrapping an arm around her affectionately as the main film started.

The film engrossed both of them, but there were some kisses and heads on shoulders during the course. Many parts of the film had the entire audience, them included, laughing rather loudly:

_**A massive crowd gathered outside a run down house, among the streets of a mountain, cave built city. Leg'hrul chanted for the chosen one, while inside, commotion was amock:**_

"_**Alright my boy! What have you been telling them?"**_

"_**Nothing mother, they just followed me home! They think I'm the chosen one!"**_

_**SMACK! The mother hit him with her wing on the side of the beak: "Don't tell me that rubbish! I'm going to go set this straight!"**_

_**She marched to the window, and yelled out to the now quiet crowd: "Now listen up! He's not the chosen one, no one here is! Now go away!"**_

"_**NO! Show us the chosen one!" Chanted the crowd.**_

"_**Did you not hear what I said? He's not coming out, and that's final!"**_

"_**Who are you to stop him?" Chanted the crowd.**_

"_**I'm his mother that's who!"**_

"_**PRAISE THE MOTHER OF THE CHOSEN ONE! PRAISE HER!"**_

"_**Oh stop it, you're making me fluff up." The mother said bashfully.**_

"_**Excuse me. Is it true then? If you really are the mother of the chosen one, are you a virgin?" Asked a lone Leg'hrul in the crowd.**_

"_**Excuse ME!" Exclaimed the mother. Shrugging, the man asked again: "If you are the mother of the chosen one, that should mean you're a virgin, are you, at least if its not a personal question?"**_

"_**If it's not a personal question? HOW MUCH MORE PERSONAL CAN YOU GET! NOW FUCK OFF!" The mother slammed shut the windows, but the crowd seemed to take her reaction as confirmation.**_

Leaving the film and heading for dinner, Alex had not recalled a time when a film made him nearly crack up so many times. His sides hurt from restraining laughter out of politeness to all others in the theatre, and by the looks of Se'rie, she was the same.

Alex had asked Fe'lera about restaurants, preferably one that was nice, but not too busy, for privacy's sake. She recommended him one on the outer fringes of the town centre, situated on a riverside view, but tucked away between buildings. It served traditional Leg'hrul foods, meaning it was mainly meat with little fruit or vegetables, but enough. After all, both Alliance species were carnivores, and their bodies could not process plants as easily as other sentient races.

The waiter was kind enough, a relatively young Kro'nogri male. He suspiciously eyed Alex, but said nothing. The knowledge of a cybertronian and a human being in this town was well circulated by now. Se'rie saw the look the waiter gave Alex, and she scowled lightly. Nevertheless, he showed them to a two seat table, with a pleasant view of the frozen river just 30 metres away. Handing their menus, he left without delay.

The two of them quickly selected their food, each not bothering with a starter, heading right for the main course. Alex and Se'rie would equally chip in, paying for both of their food. The choice out of the way, they set the menus down. As Se'rie glanced briefly over at the entrance, her face fell, her head feather crest drooping noticeably, and she exhaled softly. This worried Alex, who leaned towards her:

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't like how that guy looked at you, and at me for being with you. I just feel like, you're so far from your own kind, and you went to the risk of people glaring at you just to give me a good time." She sighed. Shaking his head, Alex reinforced:

"Se'rie. Considering the reputation I've gained among my own kind, and how my face is very recognizable, this is nothing to me. I actually feel more welcome in the Alliance now than I do in the UIP." He then lightly grabbed her three fingered hand in his own, five fingered metal one: "Besides, being with you is worth any trouble the galaxy can throw at me." Fluffing up, Se'rie smiled softly, gazing intimately at the kind gesture of his hand on hers. She looked at his face, seeing past the scarred skin unlike so many others before her, knowing the person beneath them:

"I never would have thought I'd be here over a month ago, or having a boyfriend, let alone a human."

"Why? Is there anything you don't like about me being human?"

"Oh no! Not at all. I'm not afraid of different things, unlike many others. I actually like that you're human, it makes you stand out a lot more." Commented Se'rie.

Alex was interested, and he asked: "So what is it about me, physically at least, that you like?" Se'rie reached up her other hand, pulling herself around the table to sit beside him, not opposite him. With her hand, she stroked his face:

"I really like how smooth you're skin is, not scaly or bumpy. And any marks show up much more so on it too, like you're scars. And it changes colour so easily." As if she commanded it, Alex's face lit up, his cheeks reddening from her closeness. Still coyly smiling, she felt over his head, fondling his short cut dark brown hair:

"And this, hair isn't it? It's so thin, there's so much of it all in one place. Yet it's so soft and smooth." At this, Alex commented offhandedly: "I've always been told I need to take better care of my hair." She then looked him in the face: "I actually like your eyes the most, the colour, it's common in my race, so I guess I liked it first out."

"Yeah. It's a very rare eye colour in humans, something I pride myself on. I actually like your eyes even more, the red flecks, the yellow colour, it really suits you."

Now it was Se'rie's turn to be embarrassed. Grabbing her shoulder lightly, he commented: "And your race, the fact your birds, or avians, it makes you so unique. And I really like your colour, the light blue, and the red tips of your feathers. The softness of them too. And the smell, like wildflowers." Now her face could not get any hotter. But he was not finished

"I actually like how lightweight you are, yet your claws still show you can pack a punch. The way you move, and how you fly, its so elegant, graceful, natural." Softly laughing, Se'rie rubbed her head against his neck, a sign of affection among Leg'hrul one that Alex didn't mind one bit at all. She enjoyed human romance techniques, and he enjoyed Leg'hrul romance, so it was good for both sides. At that moment, Se'rie pulled away, back to her place, as the waiter, a different one, this one the one actually delivering food and drinks, came over with their meals.

Se'rie had gotten some sort of roast meat slices, having come from vat grown meat, from the cells of a traditional livestock animal. Alongside were just a handful of spices and a seasonings. Alex had gotten a soft, cooked sort of steak, of the same vat grown meat. The pair ate, appreciating the meals and each other's presence immensely. Each other tried the other's meal, and it soon became that both seemed to take half and half of each meal. Within a few minutes, both were finished with the meals, and took to moving closer again, looking out at the river view.

By the time the waiter left with their plates, the pair were sitting intertwined in one another. Se'rie gently lay her head on Alex's shoulder, while Alex leant his head over hers slightly. Her wing wrapped around his side, while his arm did the same to her. Two people, of separate race, separate governments at war, peacefully embracing one another. If only Public Relations in both governments could learn from this.

Alex then asked a question: "When I gave you my swords yesterday, did you really like them? I mean, they probably going to be trophies, but did you like them?"

Looking at him, Se'rie asked with definite confidence: "Alex. I loved them, and I know how much they probably meant to you, and how often you used them. Those swords were part of you, like how my paintings are a part of who I am. And, well, I'd like to learn how to defend myself more too. Sa'thor too, especially after the assassins came for us. I'd just feel better knowing I won't be helpless."

Alex paused, and looked at her quizzically: "Are you saying you and you're brother want me to teach you how to fight?"

"With you're swords, and maybe with some other weapons too if possible."

Thinking to himself, Alex said: "I can't really teach you how to fight as a Leg'hrul can. I'd say this, go to Ja'hail for weapons training, he can help both of you there, he can lend you his weapons to practice with. Norstith would probably be best to teach you two, but I think I could help too. I could teach you some moves I learnt from my time in the UIP, ones I think you two could use."

Hugging him, Se'rie muttered: "Thank you." Pulling her in, Alex leant his head against hers: "No, thank you. You turned me around. I'd have likely slipped into depression from lack of action had it not been for you. You are without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me. You say I helped save you from dying, yet you saved me from my own misery. Thank you."

No more words were said until the bill came, which was paid electronically from Norstith's account. No more words were needed.

Walking out onto the quiet streets, Alex had an idea for something they both may enjoy:

"Hey Se'rie, can I show you something down on the river?" Unsure, she followed him down to the river's edge. The river itself was frozen over, the ice very thick, about a good 10 inches thick. The ice was relatively snow free, and the smooth surface shined under the starlight and the lights from the town nearby.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Se'rie. Alex looked out, and used his scanners to check the ice. Seeing it was safe, he turned to Se'rie, and sat down on the snow bank, raising one foot:

"I want to show you something, and maybe teach you it too. Something humans invented long ago, a type of winter sport." He concentrated some dark matter onto his boots, and continued, inviting Se'rie to kneel down beside him: "It's called ice skating. What you do is use two blades on your feet to move across the ice. Here now, I'm improvising."

Now Se'rie was puzzled. She had never heard of ice skating, but saw the dense, black blades now beneath Alex's feet. Stepping onto them, Se'rie stood back as Alex trudged up to the ice river. He stepped onto the ice, then the other, pushing off on this one. He glided over the ice in a straight line, then began to slowly push with both feet, one after another, and within a few pushed he was gliding effortlessly over the frozen river, leaning into the turns casually.

On shore, Se'rie watched amazed. She had never seen such an act, or such a skill. At one point, Alex leapt into the air, spinning halfway around, and on landing he skated backwards, meandering over the ice in reverse, before flipping back round to skate back towards her. Approaching at a higher speed, he turned one skate sideways, braking to a halt just in front of her.

"That was amazing! How'd you do that?"

"I can show you if you want." Offered Alex. Taken aback, Se'rie weighed the options. She was a little scared, but it looked so fun and exhilarating. Cautiously, she nodded, and Alex said: "Okay, sit down, lift up your feet, and I'll form some skates with the dark matter." Obeying, she sat down, and within a minute, a pair of blades were beneath her feet too.

As soon as she got onto the ice, she almost slipped and fell. Alex caught her before her spill, and he hoisted her upright. Blushing, she liked how he held her safely, despite it being his offer that placed her in her current mess.

Seeing the problem, Alex said jokingly: "Let's take it slow first."

He was slow indeed, gently guiding her through the basics. How to accelerate, brake, turn, but more importantly, how to stay upright. After an hour, Se'rie was confident enough to do it unassisted, though she almost fell over a few times, but lucky for her Alex always caught her before she went over.

By an hour and a half, Se'rie had grown skilled enough to keep pace with Alex at slow speeds, and in her creativity, she used her wings to give herself a little speed boost in addition to her normal feet driving, although only on straight runs.

Turning to head back to shore, Se'rie laughed for joy, the feeling of the wind on her feathers, while not in flight, so different yet enjoyable. In her jubilation, she forgot to stop in time, and Alex saw this, and tried to catch her. Before he could stop, both hit the shore, and fell into a deep snow bank, falling deep into the crisp white powder, showering themselves in snow.

Laughing and out of breath, Se'rie found herself in a compromising position again. She had landed on top of Alex, who had propped her up, so his eyes met with her own. Still breathing heavily, she leant in and kissed him, her beak enveloping his lips in a tender meeting. Giving way, Alex pulled Se'rie all the way down, and she let herself fall, her lightly built winged body pressing hard into his torso, their faces close and intimately linked.

After a few minutes, Alex and Se'rie rolled off one another, and now lay side by side, the snow bank cleared away enough to allow them to sit in a comfortable tangle, gazing up at the stars. Their breathing was in sync, their heartbeats not so much. Se'rie's was rapid, though now at its natural rapid beating, as Leg'hrul hearts beat faster than human hearts. Alex had no heart, just a constant pumping of blood around his head and torso only. Still, as Alex allowed Se'rie to snuggle into him, and he buried his face into the top of her feathery head, he as hypnotized by the tempo of her rapid heartbeat, roughly 2 beats a second.

In bliss, the two of them lay there, the cold snow beneath them not affecting them due to their clothing. Just the two of them, together in absolute bliss.

Milking every last possible moment of time, the couple arrived back just before midnight, love drunk. By the time they got in, Sa'thor and Ja'hail had gone to bed, and with Shockwave in the garage still, Alex was left to the judgement of Se'rie's parents and uncle alone.

Shaking off the snow from themselves, Se'rie and Alex entered the front door, eager to get back into the warmth again. As soon as the door shut, Alex commented to her: "See, I told you we'd be back before midnight."

"Alright, it's just my parents can be a bit overbearing at times."

"Considering all that's happened with your family these past few years, I'd be surprised if they weren't. I can't imagine what my parents, my real ones mind you, would say about all the crazy stuff I get into all too often." Commented Alex humorously. Smiling sadly, Se'rie asked: "Do you ever miss them? They died when you were a baby after all."

"A little, but I never got to know them. Can't say whether I'd miss them or not as far as people go. My step parents, pfft, forget about it. The more light years between her and me, the better." Commented Alex morbidly. As they entered the lounge, both stopped.

"Oh crap." Stated Alex bluntly.

Fe'lera, Yal'hesk and Norstith had all been sitting on the couches, looking as if they had been waiting for them. Nervously, Se'rie asked: "Okay, how much did you hear of that?"

"All of it." Said Norstith. The three looked at them expectantly, all of them miffed at the sight of all the snow on the pair of them. Sensing an interrogation, Alex and Se'rioe explained how he taught her the basics of ice skating, which was a completely unknown sport to the three of them. The collapse into the snow in exhaustion and cooling off from heat, even in this cold environment, explained how they got so snow covered.

After the brief explanation, Yal'hesk was satisfied. He looked at Alex with mild approval, perhaps this human was good for his daughter. After all, Fe'lera trusted him, and even Norstith put in a good word, and Alex had effectively killed him along with himself. So it seemed that Alex may be suicidal and recklessly brave, but could be trusted with his daughter. The fact that he had an inane appreciation for life, courtesy of one death and one suicide, helped him appreciate how lucky he was to be with Se'rie.

Besides, Se'rie would punish him enough if he broke her heart.

As the other three left for bed, Se'rie pulled Alex into a corner of the lounge, before tightly hugging him, nuzzling into his neck: "Thanks for tonight. This was the best night of my life."

"Maybe I can top it in the future then?" Suggested Alex sweetly. Smiling bashfully, Se'rie rubbed his cheek with her wing hand: "I'll be impressed if you can. Jokes aside though, I really had a great time with you."

"Have I told you you're the best person I've ever gotten to know?" Said Alex, his eyes dazedly closed, vaguely locked with her own eyes. Wrapping her arms around him, she touched hr forehead to his, whispering: "There's no need. And I feel exactly the same."

Pulling away, she bid him goodnight. As she ascended the stairs, and reached her room, her thoughts were dominated by memories of how sweet, caring and interesting he was. No one was ever so kind to her, so understanding, and actually thankful for her very presence.

By the time she was asleep, Se'rie knew fully well that she was undeniably in love with the human, with Alex.

In the garage, Alex exhaled softly, walking over to Shockwave. The mech had just finished experimenting, and there were fruits of his labour to see.

"I have manufactured approximately 23% of the required hyperchips needed to construct the dark matter synthesizer. At current rate, date of completion and production are a day ahead of schedule." Stated Shockwave, as he transformed into his tank mode to recharge. Alex was impressed: "23%? Wow, you really pulled out the stops today."

"Not intended as an insult, but in hyperchip production, you're assistance would be a hindrance, due to organic inefficiency and inaccuracy of moving small parts. I shall find your assistance useful when assembly of larger components begins." With not another word, the mech powered down.

Sighing to himself, Alex realized that with this work going smoothly, and with his new life, and Se'rie, being trapped in the fringes of Alliance space was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

**11th June 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

Azula had certainly taken a keen interest in the workings of the island base, it's armed forces and knowledge of the galaxy at large. Right now, she was in the command and control centre, atop the central complex tower, near the aerospace port.

"And the craft have the ability to deploy anywhere in the world, or even bombard an area into ashes?" Asked Azula. Nearby, Raxler and Xale stood by, the latter amused at how intrigued she was with the destructive capabilities of modern weaponry.

"Correct, though terminology of your statement is questionable. Current capability of armed forces includes 20,000 combat trooper platforms ready, with 4000 in reserve, and 10,000 needing to be replaced still after losses. However, long range strike capabilities are rudimentary to carry out."

"Then surely you could rule this world with such power a few button pushes away?" Azula asked, in a dark yet curious tone. His optics blinking, Raxler established:

"This base serves as an outpost, a monitoring station. Our operations oversee the safeguarding of this space, both to preserve asteroid mining facilities and orbital facilities, and to prevent the anarchy of your race establishing contact with a race too early."

"Too early?"

"To put it in your terms, this world's population is yet to be humbled by the destruction was can cause, thus will be able to more responsibly use advanced weapons. This has not yet happened, as the world population's most advanced technologies still incorporate coal power, a technology non existent in extraterrestrial humans for approximately 840 years." Explained Raxler, his voice slightly condescending. Xale then backed up:

"Also I talked with Alex about this. He says that in actual fact, he knows how he could rule over this world like a king if he wanted too."

Azula asked in a quizzical tone: "Well why doesn't he?"

"He said he wanted to maintain the peace this planet recently achieved, and that in that respect he could blend into the population easily. Also, he said that it would be too easy to rule this world, and wouldn't be worth the lack of challenge."

Azula was taken aback. She had never imagined anything such as this scenario, having so much potential power over others, but besides also being kind enough not to exploit it, would want a challenge if he tried to exploit it. As strange as it was, she understood. If something was too easy, then you would learn nothing from accomplishing it. Challenges got one thinking, scheming, planning, and mistakes, when made, were also to be learned from.

Azula then asked: "I studied your, as you call it, 'satellite network'. They can send broadcast messages, and also spy on territory. What about individual people?"

Raxler nodded, and pulled a holographic world globe map: "With our satellites and our infiltraitors worldwide, we can track the location of any identified individual at any time. Individuals are all of relatively high political, military or social importance to either this base's forces, Alex or your world population."

Thinking, Azula asked: "Where is Firelord Zuko?" The title her brother had still made her skin crawl with anger. Not missing a beat, Raxler projected a 2-D screen in front of them all, and with a few zooms from an advanced camera on a geosynchronous satellite, Zuko appeared, sitting in the palace courtyard, feeding the turtleducks on a live video feed of all things, himself sitting cross legged on the grass in his fire lord robes. Beside him, Mai leant into him, half asleep on her husband's shoulder, hr black hair draped over his shoulders. Ursa was seated further away, semi watching them with a warm smile.

Azula scowled, seeing the sickening happiness her family and former friend exuded so much of. Xale saw her look, and noticed what she saw: "Bothering you that much huh?"

"It sickens me. I saved both of their lives at a few points on New Cybertron, and by the looks of it they are burying it in the past, much like they tried to do me."

Raxler began to move off to monitor communications, but not before adding: "Organic emotions can compromise efficiency of actions. Your psychological trauma requires repairing social relations with family and companions, beyond those formed in the heat of battle. Until then, your disturbed nature shall endure."

Eyeing the robot, Azula saw the logic behind the words, not liking how absolutely right he was. If she really wanted to be right in her mind again, she needed to reach closure with her family. Snorting, she said in a low voice to Xale: "I think maybe it would be best if a meeting between me and those in question be arranged. Raxler is right, I may not want this, but I feel I need it."

Xale agreed, and led her back to the tower elevator: "You may as well. Besides, saving their lives a few times will score you points in their books, or at least get them more willing to talk to you without attacking or insulting you."

The elevator descended, and Azula breathed out unsurely: "Two weeks. They will need more time to recover, as will I. But I want to meet them then, in their location of choice, but I want assistance for myself."

Xale thought for a minute, and he offered: "If it really concerns you that much, I'll come with you." Azula snapped to him: "Why? What do you have to gain from helping me?"

"The gratitude of someone who I feel I can relate to a lot." Stated Xale, slyly hinting at a fact that was obvious to both. They were developing feelings, but neither one was willing to admit it. They were subliminally testing one another, seeing who would be bravest and admit first, and letting their feelings develop more before even considering that.

Suspicion ruled this growing bond, but not for aggressive purpose, but as a test of how far each was willing to go for one another. Playing each other's games, testing one another. Getting the other to crack and admit to acknowledging the bond they were growing. A sick twisted game, but the outcome was favourable by both.

**Listen in.**

**Big time span between the next relevant events of the primary and secondary story focal areas, and in that, I shall begin to pave the build up to the next act of this story, incorporating a character that has been involved in this trilogy from near the start of the whole war, but was only recently touched upon in detail.**

**Areas I need opinions on. Are my romances up to scratch? Are they believable?**

**Also, any areas so far in story category that have really impressed you as the reader? Any weak areas? Be kind though, I'm trying my best.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 26: Phantoms and plotting.**

**20th June 2900**

**Vansteine system, Pakri'il 2, No'straal city. Late evening.**

Wandering through the rain covered streets, the brown puddles staining the alley surface, the two shapes moved swiftly and silently through the night, the few streetlights hardly touching them, The pair had split off from the main street and wandered through the labyrinth of tunnels and open alleys, deeper into the less savoury depths of the trading city.

On a planet such as Pakri'il 2, the laws of government were harshly implemented, the people suffering from the dictatorial policing and the already tax straining war. Pakri'il 2 was the perfect example of the true damage of the war, sucking all things of value out of society, leaving the rot and muck left over. Only the news of deaths, or irrelevant military accomplishments or failures, was all that the citizens truly received in return for their 'contributions'. Life was hard here, and as such, they were a niche for a corrupt, yet currently favourable provider of service and survival.

One leader among these more covert organizations was who the two had an appointment with.

Checking his chronometer, the taller of the two shapes, his light coloured tail feathers sticking out from his trenchcoat, commented in a satisfied tone: "Perfect. We're right on time. The doorman should be here in a few moments."

"Sir, of all the places for them to ask to meet us, why in this run down neighbourhood? If they're so powerful, why are they operating here?" Asked the smaller of the two. His reptilian face was scrunched in mild disgust at the suspicious odour coming from a nearby storm drain.

As he knocked on the door, Commander Kirth lowered his hood, his almost shining pale blue-white feathers contrasting with the dark brown and black surrounding colours: "Such is the consequence of our Alliance's governing policy. They may be widespread, but even they see the value of operating discretely."

A scanner deployed from the door side, DNA scanning both Kirth and his assistant. A positive beep sounded, and the door slid open, into which both hurried inside. The door slid shut behind them, allowing both a respite from the smell and the rain.

Commander Kirth shook the rain from his feathers and wings, while beside him, Lieutenant La'kias lowered the hood of his raincoat, his bluish green scales still dry thankfully. Without another word, both set off down the only staircase, leading further down into a basement.

Coming to another door, this one with a bouncer at it. The bouncer, a well muscled Kro'nogri male, eyed them carefully while scanning them again, just to be sure the first one had not gone wrong. Clearing them, he said: "Okay, go on in. Head straight through, and it's the left door on the far side of the hall."

The door slid open, and the two stepped in, the smell of smoked drugs and drink wafting in the air. Here was where the magic happened.

Over in secluded corners, businessman and bodyguards huddled together, discussing incoming news and progress reports, bits of which reached the two as they passed through:

"The authorities somehow got half the shipment. We knew they'd get a load of it, but that's ridiculous. At the rate of this, we might be losing money real fast."

"A few more of our people were killed by the local garrison today for delivering the food to the market under their noses. We can't keep losing people or no one will apply to us."

"Profits are way down from last month. Bosses aren't going to be happy, and I just know they'll come down on my ass for that. But what can I do?"

Reaching the door, Kirth commented: "You see the situation here, and the opportunity it presents to what we are planning?"

"We already have support from a large portion of the military leaders we can trust, many of which are powerful enough, but I think you are right here. We need two fronts to be in effect working with each other to definitely win." Noted La'kias.

"And with the Alliance government causing people to turn to the underworld for their basic needs they are being deprived of, that power they are gaining could prove useful to us. All we need do is convince them of the short term benefits this will bring them, and long term too."

Inside, the pair stepped into a board room. Across from them, 2 powerful crime lords sat, with a trio of bodyguards each. Despite the fact that Kirth and La'kias could likely kill everyone in here and get away, they were not here to fight.

"Take a seat Phantom. And you too." Said the larger man, an elderly, but surly looking Leg'hrul, named Ga'thrik. Graciously, Kirth sat down on one chair, while La'kais sat in the other, albeit a bit more nervously. Cutting right to the point, Ga'thrik started: "So, both of us know the vague reasons for why you called to meet with us. Its not everyday a member of the Alliance Navy, let alone two, ask to talk to us face to face. It is not like we necessarily hold a great deal of respect for your people."

Not at all put off, Kirth coolly replied: "A man with such connections and sources as you should know that there is ethical division among the Alliance, not just the navy."

The other man, a middle aged, but scarred female Kro'nogri, named I'rilk, replied: "True, but you haven't told us of the specifics of your proposal. It is a risky proposal, one which could endanger our whole network of operations in the Alliance. If it went wrong, we could face a crackdown by the Alliance armed forces and security forces like never before, and our profits, and employee survival rate acceptability, are hanging by threads as it is."

La'kias intervened: "But consider our proposal. If successful, it would guarantee that your employee death rates would drop at least considerably, you would not have to pay your employees as much considering the lesser danger, and your shipments of supplies would be less intercepted, and your dealers and suppliers less, well, executed."

Thinking carefully, Ga'thrik responded: "Our organization's leader board, us two included, agree that there is a certain division in the military. Provided that you can rally sufficient support, the board will more likely agree to help. I can't make those decisions alone, but think of it this way. The more support you gain for yourself from the military, the more support the underworld shall offer, and the more chance of success we will have."

"You keep your end of the bargain, and we can safely say that the board shall fulfil their end to a similar degree. It's all down to you two." Said I'rilik. Kirth pondered, his hand flattening his head crest in concentration, before he asked: "How long will it take for you to bring this decision to order among the board?"

"We're not a government, no bureaucracy will slow us. We can notify you of our decision within a week. I can tell you though that it will certainly most likely be one that offers help in accordance with support you rally on your side though. I've been with the board long enough to know that." Said Ga'thrik. I'rilik sternly nodded, saying: "That makes two votes in favour of such a deal. We can't risk throwing too much in if the risks are too great. The more support you rally, the more support we'll rally. If it all goes to hell, they'll take down what we threw at them. So we won't throw too large of our organization force at them, enough to make the necessary impact. But assume this, you have our support. This offer after all will greatly benefit Underworld Guild if it succeeds."

The rest of the half hour long meeting was discussing technicalities of the plan so far, and the right now vague proposals. Though vague, they were promising. By the time the meeting was ended, both Ga'thrik and I'rilik seemed convinced. That left the two of them to convince the other 8 board members of Underworld, the Alliance wide underground crime syndicate, to agree to the proposal parameters.

An hour after the meeting ended, and Kirth and La'kias were walking through the market place, making their way back to Kirth's private frigate, a perk of his long service career. On the way, La'kias talked over the plans in vague terms, in order to confuse recording devices secretly planted around all town congregation areas, for 'security reasons':

"So with them off the list, that leaves the convincing of more of our fellow servicemen to agree to help. And what of the other assistance you had in mind?"

Kirth stroked one of his concealed throwing knives, a calming technique he had devised to help keep him calm and collected at all times, despite his already even temper. It helped him concentrate, focusing his mind to its legendary sharpness: "I have my sources, which are more private matters to be discussed elsewhere. A man is entitled to his secrets, away from 'prying ears'. All are either individually powerful, or influential. However, one of them I will need to warn him of the infiltrators in his ranks. It has already apparently caused harm to one group he offered assistance to, and I met the consequences of that intelligence leak at the ill fated Varya station campaign. I'm hoping to avoid repeats such as that."

"It is safe to assume that we should focus on the number majority of the navy support we can gain. Start with the higher ranks, tell them to convince their subordinates when the time comes." Said La'kias. By now, both reached the spaceport, the frigate, a angular, streamlined 500 metre long vessel, named the Dawnbreaker, crewed by a group of Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri that by pain staking interrogation and testing that they knew they could trust. The frigate had been pre-cleared for departure, and as soon as both boarded, it took off, its antigravity generators and fusion thrusters propelling it out beyond the planet's gravitational influence, before blasting into FTL speed.

Now safe from surveillance, Kirth and La'kias more openly spoke of their current plans, conversing in the Dawnbreaker's small conference room.

"With the support we've got a good chance of gaining from the Naval ranks, we should focus on the garrisons of specific planets, strategic locations mainly. Industrial centres, trade routes, so on and so forth, anything to cripple Alliance military capability." Stated Kirth. La'kias nodded, and added:

"By now the risks of if this whole secret operation goes to hell are obvious. We'll be executed."

"In that case, although both of us would obviously prefer not, we'll at least be martyrs, and inspire others to carry out the move." Responded Kirth, nervously laughing off that thought.

"What of experts? We'll need specific personnel to help us lead on the multiple fronts." Said La'kias. Kirth thought to himself. He had an extensive list of possibilities, and he was sure that his contacts all over the place, his newly established Underworld Guild contacts included, could send forward more proposed candidates. Shaking his head, Kirth said:

"No. We need a sizable force first. We gather the ability to rein them in easily, we can assign specific leaders to them later. But we at least have a few to choose from. Which does remind me." Kirth brought up a data pad, handing it to La'kias.

"My chief contact in the UIP, the one who holds a very high office. As you know he wants to help us end the war for the sake of both sides. But he is asking for a favour. If we have it carried out somehow, he shall be able to provide much more assistance to us."

La'kias studied the report: "I see. An Allliance operative, recruited from a UIP race, was leaking information of UIP Intelligence Chief Zoran's secret dealings with us and others. Most recent bad case was of him recruiting former KI personnel, the human Alex included. That same operative smuggled an Alliance viral algorithm into Shockwave's annual checkup energon drugs, which led him to bring space bridge tech to the Varya station."

Kirth stated simply: "Zoran can help us with support, intelligence and even forces to help carry out this uprising. However, that operative is ruining his secrecy. He's narrowed it down to a few select individuals, and he needs outside help to bring them in. This information was not read by the agent, it came in a very vague message, listing only the species, and the names of them, listed as a set of words, the first letters of each word spelling out the name."

La'kias stood up, and began to leave: "I'll get this message down to our analyst, he'll decipher the coded names. What about dealing with the agent in question?"

"One of my proposed leaders for this operation has links to people who could get them easily, and get out, unharmed. For now though, we wait and see our targets. Zoran will maintain operations, leaking false information for the agent to intercept. We need to keep this quiet." Finished Kirth.

A few hours later, and much of the crew had changed shifts, the frigate's designated night cycle long gone by. Kirth had made his way down to the cargo hold.

On the Dawnbreaker, he had two cargo holds. One larger hold, for supplies, an exploratory vehicle, shuttle and even 2 fighters, and a smaller cargo hold, where one passenger lived.

Shutting the door behind him, Kirth smiled at the sight of the dozing Zirleth.

Walking up to the centre of the smaller cargo bay, he reached her massive head. She slept peacefully, her breath steady rumbles, her black and white scales and feathers relaxed. On one side of her face, the eye had been repaired since then with stem cell organ re-growth, but the skin around the new eye was slightly scarred from where the female human clone's plasma rounds hit. He other three beady eyes were fine.

Sensing her master and companion's presence, Zirleth opened her eyes, blearily tilting her head towards him. Kirth reached out and stroked her scaly head with a wing, the feathers and small talons relaxing to the 130 foot long, 40 foot tall Aree'lathor. Zirleth rumbled softly at his touch, and gently nudged him with her head affectionately, whining happily.

"Alright girl. Things are going well on schedule. If this keeps up, this war could be over sooner than expected. After that I can take you somewhere nice and snow covered." At the mention of snow, Zirleth's back fur stood up in mild excitement, the thought of being able to roll around in that magical white substance, as she had done as a cub on her savage homeworld so long ago, was a dream.

Unlike many beasts, Are''lathor were relatively intelligent, and had shown a degree of understanding words and gestures. A human would likely describe it as a very oversized, half reptilian dog with an extendable tongue and a gaping mouth like a Predator's. Zirleth had been found by Kirth, the young Leg'hul helping scout out a planet at the time. She had been taken back as a specimen, and was eventually handed to Kirth to train as a form of attack animal. The two bonded quickly, as quickly as her size grew. When they met, she had been the size of a lion, but possessed the innocent playfulness of a toddler for hr species. In fact, with her parents killed by other Aree'lathor while she stayed in their cave, being picked up by an Alliance scouting party had ensured her survival.

How Zirleth wished to roll once more in her native element, as her homeworld had been a snowy, icy and rocky world. But, she felt just as comfortable with Kirth, who had become a life mate of sorts, a loyal companion. They were as close as sapient and beast could be, each other knowing what the other was thinking, and this always agreeing. Elsewhere in the galaxy, the Avatar and his bison shared a similar bond.

Stroking her head, Kirth stayed there until Zirleth fell asleep once more, before leaving quietly. Thankfully, the ship's replicator technology could synthesize suitable food for Zirleth, piles of fresh meat, with bodily beneficial nutrients added in. As long as enough resource matter was available, in the form of waste or gathered resources of any sort, along with enough energy from the on board fusion reactor and antimatter reserves, the crew, ship maintenance and Zirleth could be sustained easily.

It had been an insistence of Kirth to the Alliance brass that his frigate to command be outfitted for Zirleth. The Alliance agreed for reasons mainly different to Kirth's, they knew that when Kirth deployed her in battle, the need for light assault vehicles was all but gone, but Kirth wanted her for the companionship.

Wherever one went, the other was sure to follow, loyal and protective.

**22nd June 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, UIP intelligence HQ, head offices.**

For what seemed like the 100th time this week, Zoran gazed at the copy of his list of suspected infiltrators. He had sent a covertly coded message to Kirth, using a form of poetry to conceal his list of suspects and their species. The species name was in every first stanza, the name in every second stanza.

He had checked, and no intelligence leaks of this secret message had occurred. But that left each suspect, 5 of them. And he had no idea who it was. Flexing his mandibles, Zoran rubbed his scaly forehead in frustration, the stress of this dilemma and the usual paperwork and bureaucracy of the UIP Intelligence ministry getting to him.

What he needed was someone who could take out the infiltrator. Luckily, the situation he was in made it easier. The infiltrator had been there since before he started collaborating with Kirth and other peace seekers in the Alliance. He could omit the fact that the infiltrator leaked information trades between himself and Alliance representatives, and simply say that it was a high risk infiltrator, nothing more.

This meant he could recruit someone from the UIP, though hopefully someone who if they found out the larger picture, may understand the requirement for this covert, officially treacherous but necessary action on Zoran's part to end the war. If it came to worst, as he knew that one of them was the infiltrator, he may be forced to kill all five suspects if he wanted to get back into more active contact with Kirth and his collaborators. Until the issue was resolved, communications between the two were halted for secrecy.

It took only a few minutes for Zoran to think of one person of whom he knew the location of, one who he had already collaborated with and hired for covert work. Unlike anyone else he could offer this task, this one he could divulge the true situation to.

Pulling up his organization's contact archives, he searched for a message address he had purged from his records immediately after use. It had been 5 weeks since the Varya station incident, and hopefully in that time, with his implants removed, Lanver Kones would be up for the job. Knowing how he seemed to be such good friends with Mir'minsk, he would happily oblige to take a chance to avenge the death of her, taking out the one who gave them away.

However, Lanver was just one man, and until he had more evidence to narrow down the suspects, Zoran would also search for more suitable candidates for this elimination mission. The infiltrator was too dangerous to be kept alive, he could leak information about Zoran's secret dealings under interrogations, in a way to slander his reputation and ruin the influence he could use to covertly help accelerate the war's mutually beneficial end.

At least one suspect would die. If not enough evidence was gathered to narrow it down, all five would have to go. Isolated 'accidents', ones happening in rapid succession, maybe even in the same locations at the same time. It was all a matter of planning and patience.

But time was not unlimited for this.

**23****rd**** June 2900**

**Kalesrin system, Vaerakin, Council building.**

Stepping out of another war meeting, Kal'sik scowled inwardly.

He had seen a series of defeats. There had been disorganization in the Alliance military, particularly the navy, ever since the Varya incident. As such, the UIP had pushed the Alliance out of many captured systems, roughly 80 of them to be precise, in the past 5 weeks. The Council was not happy about their military funding being squandered in these defeats.

And with every mention of the Varya incident, at least one look of disdain was shot Kal'sik's way.

He had lost his reputation, and had been assigned away from frontline commander, to commander of homeworld defence, one of the most boring and least proud positions to be in with the Alliance navy for a man of his reputation. Even worse, the Alliance war council had the gall to assign him to defend the Leg'hrul homeworld, a home defence force obviously dominated by over 86% Leg'hrul. He stuck out, and it made him much more identifiable as the man who lost his focus, and lost the Varya station, and lost his honour. At least on a Kro'nogri dominated world, maybe even the homeworld, Tarihhis, he could blend in much more easily.

Thankfully for him, by now the initial shame of the Varya fiasco had worn off, and now people merely treated him indifferently, rather than commenting about him in snide tones whenever he was mentioned. In the hallways where he walked, officers and officials paid him little attention, or merely ignored him outright.

_It was all going according to plan. Even if the KI fragment had gotten through, we could have beaten them. But that one infiltrator team, seizing the slave network, ravaging our station with an uprising and the battlefields too. Norstith has been punished already, his family is now dead. But the other two. The Kro'nogri, that former security head during the station's construction. He will pay. That robotic creature that seized control will pay. When I get enough power and credibility back, I will have them killed on sight._

Reaching the parking levels, where an air taxi waited, Kal'sik boarded, the driver quickly engaging the on board antigravity drives and thrusters, jetting them away from the council building to a nearby upper class residential area.

He simply needed time, and he would establish himself as greater than ever before.

**23rd June 2900**

**Dawnbreaker, conference room.**

Stifling the tiredness in his eyes, La'kias propped his head up with one hand as he studied the subject reports. He had stayed up to the middle of the frigate's night cycle, and had compiled a summary of the suitable candidates for specialist recruitment that they knew they could rely upon for loyalty and performance, provided they could find them.

Scanning the list once more, La'kias was pleased with who he had so far, only reading the title summaries, leaving the specific details and biographies inside for Kirth to later read:

**Name: _Norstith._**

**Species: _Leg'hrul [male]_**

**Location: _Unknown, last seen escaping Varya station destruction._**

**Skills: _Dark Matter user, skilled field commander, exceptional firearms skill, expertise in sword combat, renowned technical expert._**

**Recruitment Benefits/Drawbacks: _Attended military academy with Kirth, provides past friendship as a solidifying factor of loyalty, in addition to knowledge of their similar views on current issues with Alliance this operation seeks to address._**

_**Information shows that assassination of family may emotionally compromise Norstith, unless knowledge of it has not reached him. Exercise caution.**_

**Name: _Ja'hail Rathor_**

**Species: _Kro'nogri [male]_**

**Location: _Unknown, last seen escaping Varya station destruction._**

**Skills: _Mercenary career grants an expertise in firearms and general close quarters combat. Skilled leadership from leading multiple squads of mercs in past with great degree of success._**

**Recruitment Benefits/Drawbacks: _Past association with UIP deep sympathizer Zoran, having served alongside Norstith in Varya operation. Loyalty to payment more so than Alliance provides an easy solution to attaining his loyalty._**

**Name: _Shakrii Herensk, former Princess of Herensk royal family._**

**Species: _Kro'nogri [female]_**

**Location: _Unknown, last known location the Krikstii system, 1 month ago. Contacts in Underworld Guild will report her location within next 14 days._**

**Skills:_ Well educated politician and military expert, having received expert level achievement in her issued firearms and close-quarters combat lessons. Skills most strong in sniper role. Freelancing to sustain life as exile honed survival skills._**

**Recruitment Benefits/Drawbacks: _Presence of former member of Kro'nogri royal family, and subsequently the King's sister, will gain reputation in ranks. Providing operation is ultimately successful, role of Shakrii as a leader will allow for stability to be maintained in the aftermath._**

**Name: _Morthas Krithos_**

**Species:_ Leg'hrul [male]_**

**Location: _Known. Palerenth system, Zirta 4 colony, owned private apartment, works as hired assassin and mercenary, involved in recent hit jobs given by Underworld Guild.. Deserted Alliance 1 week before Varya operation began, forging new identity as a merchant on her home colony. Member of dark matter experimental soldier groups, former member of KI, posted to offworld mission during KI fleet destruction, rejoining alliance armed forces. Escaped from Varya station in discovery of slave network._**

**Skills:_ Dark Matter user, expert in firearms, moderately skilled in close-quarters combat. Specializes in commando role, adaptable to many different mission scenarios._**

**Recruitment Benefits/Drawbacks: _Anger towards Alliance will be helpful in prompting him to help carry out operation. Can be useful in infiltration sub operations._**

It was a short list, but it was the only 4 candidates that they had left to consider that would fall under their direct command branch. Of course their recruits had to be Leg'hrul or Kro'nogri, otherwise they'd be caught as possible traitors.

Finally giving in, La'kias messaged the four dossiers to Kirth's mail address, and after emitting a loud yawn, he got ready for bed, and set to sleep.

**Hey readers. This chapter is shorter than normal, but it is enough to give a precursor to hint at what is to come.**

**Also, I shall tie together many of the sub plots as well, although I must admit, this story has gotten bigger than I originally envisioned it. Not that I'm complaining.**

**The two newly mentioned characters in the dossiers will be very critical to the next stage of the story, both of them for very different reasons in their behaviour and influence on the other characters. PS, I'll go into more depth about them in soon to come chapters, e.g. why Princess Shakrii was exiled and stripped of her title.**

**Please be kind in reviews, no abuse please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 27: Harsh teacher, home front.**

**5th July 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

A month had passed since their first date, and since then Alex and Se'rie had savoured every bit of their blossoming relationship. Still, sometimes they needed to put it on hold on occasions. Today was one such occasion,

As agreed, Alex asked Se'rie's parents to let him instruct both her and Sa'thor in basic melee combat. Upon his reasoning of their need for a sense of security after the assassination attempt, Fe'lera and Yal'hesk agreed, though Norstith showed a slightly higher degree of agreement, and decided to assist Alex. Ja'hail was willing to offer as well, though not as often. Shockwave was completely out of the question due to his race, not that he minded, as he could keep to his experiments even more undisturbed. The training would happen in the backyard, a medium sized lot of land with a wide space, covered in snow.

Today, Sa'thor had finished his combat practice with Norstith, and had subsequently gone to meet Kail'aris for another date, washing up before he left. Se'rie lesson for today had her learning with Alex. To both of them, lessons with each other were their favourite of the lessons. For Alex, it was the fact that Se'rie had progressed faster, and seemed to correct her errors more quickly than Sa'thor. In Sa'thor's case, he seemed to follow a learn from your mistakes policy, and sought to get as good as he could be by making as many mistakes as he could. At the rate he was going, Alex worried that brain damage from a few blows would mentally impair Sa'thor even more.

For Se'rie though, her lessons with Alex were her favourite for another reason.

Ducking under a swipe of Se'rie's wing, Alex twisted away, back-stepping as he did, his dark matter arm blades fully extended. They were blunt, but could hit with enough force to entice Se'rie to block or dodge. Still, Se'rie got in a few good hits on him from time to time. He slightly regretted letting her use his swords, on non-vibro and non-plasma setting thankfully, in their lessons.

Leaping up, Se'rie screeched as she spun in midair, the blades coming close to giving Alex a scalping or a lost arm. But upon landing, she lost her balance, and stumbled, panting and slightly dizzy from the 30 minutes they had already done of combat practice today. Standing upright, Alex shook his head, walking over to her. Grabbing her wings, he hoisted her upright, positioning her posture correctly:

"You were off balance when you landed. You overdid the midair spin, and you overexert yourself too quickly. Don't make your movements so fast or abrupt, and you should have landed like this." He gently guided her wings with his hands, and prompted her to move her feet correctly. All the while, her face ruffled in a blush at their closeness.

Stepping back, Alex approved of the position. Then, he added: "This is the 10th time these past 2 sessions of ours you've made a mistake like this. Are you doing this so I can come and 'correct' you?" He placed a suggestive tone on 'correct'. Ruffling like mad, Se'rie asked innocently: "What makes you think that?"

"I've seen you doing moves like those you purposefully get wrong in the times I tell you to practice without me, and getting them as right as can be." Stated Alex flatly. Rubbing her wing, Se'rie said: "Oh. I guess I just, uh, well."

Pulling her into a one armed hug, Alex reassured her in a low voice: "Hey, I know you can do those moves by now. I guess I sort of began to enjoy it too. Besides, at least I know it's not just to get me close when you need help with a new move the first time."

Se'rie playfully smacked Alex on the arm, pulling away, the lesson over for today. She placed her/Alex's swords back on her belt, panting as the heat of exhaustion fully seized her. Alex was sweating too, his own way of shedding heat. Desperate, Se'rie flopped down into the snow, sprawled on her back, sighing out loud as the cold layer cooled her down. She was in a thin outfit, short leggings and little insulation, helping to entice them to keep moving in training. Alex sat down beside her, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Smiling weakly, Se'rie closed her eyes, letting the cool snow absorb her heat. Alex leant over her, lightly tussling her head crest feathers. After a minute, Se'rie grew cold, and both of them retreated inside. Once in, they saw that everyone minus Sa'thor and Ja'hail were here.

"Hey mom. Where's Ja'hail?" Asked Se'rie. Fe'lera answered: "Oh you didn't hear? Ja'hail decided to help out with the senior school youth armed forces. He applied to come in to teach them drill and combat exercises, and he got in."

Alex remembered his drill instructor in the academy, the hard ass Captain Gra'til. The picture of Ja'hail as a hardcore drill officer was comedy gold, yet strangely appropriate.

Smiling evilly, Alex excused himself to the garage.

Inside, Shockwave reminded Alex of a hacking module he had into all offworld communications from this world and system:

"I filter out any reports of mine or your presence here, even that of Norstith. No one outside this world and colony knows we are here. And it shall stay that way as long as my processor can outperform their security networks."

Grinning now, Alex said aloud: "Then I think Ja'hail will be pleased to have me along to break in the youthful recruits at the school."

By evening, when Ja'hail returned, Alex told him of how he could safely help him break in the fresh meat. After all, he had the memories of how a properly hard assed drill sergeant got things done.

By what ideas Alex told Ja'hail, the mercenary agreed, so long as he had primary command over Alex the whole time, just for face's sake.

**7th July 2900**

**Peragoth Colony, Senior school.**

"It's been a while since I was last here. I finished my schooling about half a year before we were imprisoned." Said Se'rie. She and Alex were walking up to the building with Ja'hail. Apparently, Leg'hrul finished compulsory education at age 16, unlike humans who finished at 18. Se'rie had attended the school herself, along with Sa'thor, after graduating from the local junior school. There were two junior schools and one senior school, so everyone on this colony had attended this school in the past generation of those who lived here. Fe'lera and Yal'hesk had moved here after Sa'thor's hatching, while Fe'lera had yet to lay Se'rie's egg.

Signing in with administrator, ignoring the surprised look the male Kro'nogri gave Alex for being human, the three walked through the hallways, glimpsing into classrooms on the studying students.

Snorting, Ja'hail said: "School was dull for me. Never did like getting down into the books, but I did enough to get good marks. Helped me get a few jobs in my merc career by having good academic records, at least compared to some of the others."

"A smart mercenary? Now I've heard of everything." Muttered Alex.

Coming out to the school yards, they saw the fields allocated for the cadets and local defence groups. At the sight of the obstacle courses and parade ground, Alex reminisced to his academy days. Then, from their left, a cadet sergeant came up, a young sports teacher too, a stern looking Leg'hrul female, her plumage slightly chipped on some feathers, her beak scratched and worn from age:

"Good, you're here. I see you brought a friend too?" She asked, looking at Se'rie. Nodding, she answered: "I'm here to watch. I was part of the cadets through my time in school 3 years back, so I can help with a few things if need be."

"Much appreciated, some of the cadets could use some assistance." Said the Leg'hrul coach. Ja'hail cocked his eye ridge, and asked: "Why, what's wrong with them?"

"They're a little disobedient at times, but the main problem is that some of them aren't willing or driven enough to do some of the more rough activities in the cadets."

Alex deduced: "So, they're insubordinate wimps?" Se'rie smacked him on the arm: "Don't say things like that! They probably just need a bit of encouragement."

"Whatever you can do to help them is much appreciated, just please, don't do anything too hard on them. Oh, and nothing illegal." The coach said, as she walked off to bring in the cadet group. Under his breath, Ja'hail swore lightly.

As the cadets came into view, Alex said aloud to the other two: "Well, she said no to basically too much physical abuse. We can do anything else." Ja'hail laughed darkly. Se'rie frowned slightly, but remembered how hard assed her instructor was in her day. She went off to the side to a fence to watch, the snow crunching under her metal talon covered toes: "Don't be too hard on them okay?"

The cadets were lined up, a gang of twenty 15 and 16 year olds, 10 male and 4 female Leg'hrul, 4 male and 1 female Kro'nogri. They stood in a slightly sloppy attentive stance, which earned them a scowl from Ja'hail. He was the only one visible of the three, with Alex hiding to come out later, and Se'rie watching from afar with him.

"Now, I've been called in to give you a proper run through of what a group of cadets such as yourselves should be capable of. From what I've heard we have a lot of improving to do. Anyone care to explain why I've heard these things?"

"Because the cadets are a pointless exercise." Said a lone voice, a male, hidden in the line further from Ja'hail. Whipping around, Ja'hail began his terror campaign:

"Who said that? WHO THE HELL SAID THAT? WHICH OF YOU SLIMY, UNDERHANDED, COWARDLY, COCK SUCKING MAGGOTS JUST SIGNED THEIR OWN EXECUTION ORDER!"

All the cadets were silent, eyes all frozen open, rigid, as the 40 year old mercenary verbally blitzed them. Satisfied he had their attention, Ja'hail said to them: "Now to any of you who think I'll be teaching you today, I'll correct you. I have an assistant, who can be just as mean as I can be, putting it as lightly as possible."

Around the corner of a work shed, Alex smiled at Se'rie: "Time to work my charm." As he walked off, Se'rie encouraged him: "Knock them dead. Oh no! Forget I said that, just good luck." Briefly laughing at Se'rie encouragement, as soon as he rounded the corner, Alex donned his best, trademark glare.

The cadets were breathless while Alex walked up to join Ja'hail. He had worn his armour again, minus the helmet, finally having gotten some suitable material to patch up the holes formed in them from battle damage and the slave network surgery, the tubing still connected and itching slightly at some times. At least it felt good when either he or Se'rie scratched it.

Alex took a breath, letting the satisfying feel of authority and intimidation wash over him, an old feeling from his KI days, and from commanding battles and fighting as his title, the Dark Hunter. It was intoxicating, overpowering. I felt good. So with all that, his first commands were just as scary as Ja'hails's were, translated by each present person's appropriate language by their personal ear mounted translators:

"Don't stand there like idiots, like you've never seen a human before!"

Looking at Ja'hail, he said: "I say we get them to do some fitness, running around the obstacle course for 3 laps, then get them straight to work."

"Agreed. One who lasts the longest of this session before failing an exercise gets a reward." The cadets looked at one another briefly, and Ja'hail turned to look at them: "That was an order! Get running, or we'll find the most creative and painful way to give you a good reason to do it!"

The 20 all but fled in terror, starting their laps. Ja'hail shared a smirk with Alex, laughing evilly: "Takes me back to training. This is gonna be good."

Despite their avian nature, Leg'hrul unfortunately had to be subject to running and climbing exercises as anyone else. Some of the Leg'hrul cadets were particularly weedy, and were subjected to some more verbal abuse, though some of the Kro'nogri were not any better. On this occasion, they were halfway through the 3 hour lesson they were giving.

"Get up here Jirahhis! Get up here! I bet if there was some tail up here you'd climb this obstacle! You're a fucking skinny wuss if you can't get up here!" Cried Ja'hail, who had situated himself atop the 50 foot vertical climbing frame. He was hurling abuse at one particular male Kro'nogri cadet, who was slow, due to being weaker, and due to having a fear of heights. As he reached the top, he looked over the edge, gulping nervously, freezing. He had yet to climb over to the other side to climb down.

Ja'hail glared questioningly: "Well c'mon! Get over! GET OVER!" Nothing: "Are you too afraid! ARE YOU!" The cadet remained frozen.

"THEN QUIT YOU SLIMY SON OF A BITCH! GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS OBSTACLE! GET THE FUCK DOWN OFF THIS OBSTACLE! NOW! YOU SHOULD BE NEUTERED, SO YOU CANNOT CONTAMINATE THE WORLD!" Bellowed Ja'hail, sending the Kro'nogri back down the side he came up. On the ground, Se'rie had joined Alex, who had previously been disappointed in Cadet Jirahhis. At Ja'hail's 'motivation', he had whistled in amazement: "And I thought, I could lose it sometimes."

Se'rie was shocked at Ja'hail's colourful language, her feathers ruffled from it. She was not sorry for the cadets though, she had to go through a tough time, but they had an easier time up till now. This group's abuse for a whole semester was being hurled at them in one session. Alex wandered off to the parade ground, where they had all assembled, muttering: "I'll see if I can top that."

While Ja'hail was focusing on the obstacle courses and more physically demanding exercises, Alex assigned himself to more discipline based exercises. Most notably, drill. He called the 20 to attention, their bodies rigid. They may underperform in the physical challenges, but here they showed potential. He called the left turn, and the whole squad turned left 90 degrees in a snap turn.

Well, all but one.

Eyes snapping wide, the red colour magnified into a shining rage red somehow, he marched up into the face of the lone cadet, the Leg'hrul male having quickly corrected to left from his right turn. Getting up in his face, Alex's neck veins protruded visibly as he yelled:

"CADET GAREK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I DON'T KNOW SIR!" Cried the Leg'hrul male, his head feathers slumped in fear. Leering right into the avian's eyes, despite them being 4 inches above his own, due to the Leg'hrul's just shy of 7 foot height, Alex continued:

"SURELY YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME THINK YOU DON'T KNOW LEFT FROM RIGHT, DO YOU!"

"No sir! I-I mean yes sir!" Near cried Garek. Alex then roughly grabbed his left wing shoulder, forcing him nearly onto his knees and squeezed, hard. Garek visibly exhaled and winced at the mechanical talon's gripping power:

"What side it that Cadet Garek!"

"Left side sir!"

"ARE YOU CERTAIN!"

"Yes sir!" Alex quickly released his wing, and it took all of Garek's willpower to not rub it from the pain. Glaring at Garek as he turned to leave, Alex declared fiercely: "Nobody make the sort of mistake Garek made just then, or I will seriously fuck you up big time!"

The shooting range was last, where at last the cadets were relieved to be still, as Ja'hail and Alex wished to see how well they shot if they were exhausted, as one would be in battle.

Walking down the range, Ja'hail scratched his ear defenders absentmindedly. The pistols they were using were a standard model, with pistols of similar shape in plasma or mass accelerator versions. These were mass accelerator versions, with small fingernail sized rounds shaved off of a solid block of tungsten, and accelerated to mach 3.5. On thin wooden targets, the rounds blasted finger sized holes, the rounds squashing and mushrooming on impact, tearing away a section hole larger than the round.

The cadets were reasonable, and as Ja'hail reached cadet Garek, he saw that he had hit the target the most number of times, showing he was faster, and his shots were very good accuracy each time. Tapping Garek's back, Ja'hail said loud enough for the voice filters of the ear defenders to pick them up:

"Outstanding Garek. We may have found something you're actually not half assed at."

"Thank you sir!" Garek replied, firing off another shot, just 2 inches from the centre of the target ring on his cut-out figure. Nodding, Ja'hail continued. He then reached another cadet, a burly, yet well humoured Kro'nogri female. She was as tomboyish as you could get, which showed when she fired off a gun she had gotten special permission to use, which had a higher power setting.

BANG!

All flinched at the suddenly louder shot, and the target was nearly cut in half by the blast, the hole significantly larger than with the other shots. The gleeful female smiled at her success. The other cadet slowly looked at her. Alex and Se'rie were surprised, while Ja'hail came up and tapped her gun, noticing the power setting.

"Girl, where did you get this gun?"

"I got it on my last hatchday from my dad."

"Oh is that it? Could I borrow it for a few moments?" asked Ja'hail, a glint in his eye. Shrugging, she handed him the pistol. Looking at the power setting, he then took a stance, and readied his aim. Then, to everyone's surprise, he turned slightly, and fired.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Six shots, each a second apart, and six targets were hit, holes made in them that nearly ripped them in half. The one the female Kro'nogri already shot teetered for a few moments, then finally snapped and fell over. Now, everyone was agape at the mercenary's accuracy.

Blowing the smoke from the barrel, he handed it back to the female: "Thank you. All of you, carry on! Except you, set it back to normal setting, and switch targets to one that's still intact."

The rest of the session went over smoothly, with mixed results, but no mishaps like with the obstacle course or foot drill.

Finally, the end of the session, after three hours of what was probably torture for them.

"I'm never complaining about how hard some of our NCO [non commissioned officers] are again."

"I never knew she was using a home brought gun."

"I feel sorry for the troops in the war if there are more humans like that."

"Hey, that was Se'rie. She was my tutor a few years back, when she was in her last year."

As they left, Alex overheard the last comment, and nudged Se'rie lightly: "Looks like some people still remember you."

"Yeah, I had a brief tutor job at this school for some struggling students, or those who came in late in the year who needed extra help to catch up." Said Se'rie, explaining her late school career. Thinking, Alex asked: "Was Art a big part of your studies, or did you keep it a sort of pastime hobby?"

"I focused on other subjects, physics, politics and music were my favourites. The Art classes were run by a picky teacher, and quite frankly, I was better than the Art students already according to the few art students who saw my work."

"That I find easy to believe." Summarized Alex. As the couple walked out of the school, Ja'hail fell behind to talk to the headmaster, concerning the cadet training he took today:

"I saw what happened. I know that your associate may not be able to, or be inclined to help you with teaching full time due to his, well-" The headmaster, an elderly Leg'hrul male, with faded and chipped feathers and a chipped, worn beak, tried to finish.

"Mammalian disposition? Soft skinned situation? Greasy skinned clothing?" Suggested Ja'hail jokingly. Laughing a bit, the headmaster continued: "Not as I would say it but yes. I was going to ask whether you wanted to take up the job of our cadet instructor. You will only have to do training, our other cadet trainer is strained as it is with the paperwork and his other job as a mathematics teacher. Its three times a week, and your holidays from it are the same as school holidays. What do you say?"

"What's the pay like?" The headmaster presented a job summary. Ja'hail glanced over the description, not seeing any issues, and the pay was reasonable, particularly since he actually enjoyed teaching, or scaring those cadets. Smiling a toothy grin, the mercenary grasped the Leg'hrul's talons in his hand.

"Can I start next week?"

**8th July 2900**

**Alpha Centuari, Pandora, Omaticaya hometree, late evening.**

2 months following the Varya station invasion, and the damage of the battle had been repaired. Since then, word of how close to catastrophe the Na'vi had come, in nearly being potentially indoctrinated into mind slaves, by manipulation of Eywa herself, spread quickly. Not just around the tribes, but also around the UIP Na'vi population and the whole UIP.

Needless to say, it was ironic in the eyes of many of the Omaticaya that the one outcast of their tribe, one who heinously tortured Eywa and killed one of their best hunters in the same moment, had been in command of the forces who saved this planet and New Cybertron from indoctrination. It was a bit of an embarrassment to some technologically wary Omaticaya members also that an AI had been responsible for stopping the manipulation of their goddess, acting on orders and its own initiative. Tsa'hik Mel'sity could vouch for this, for she had witnessed the AI Alex replica take down the aircraft carrying the tech needed to take control of the organic network.

Firi'sry's story was greatly listened to, as her account of what happened in the planet's capital shed new light on the situation. She tried to summarize and simplify what she had realized that day. First and most importantly, in the war, no one was safe, and if not for Alex and his forces they'd all be potentially slaves.

On a less critical aspect of it, Alex now joined those among stories of tribesmen and women who were convinced to follow a different viewpoint, corrupted into doing acts which they believed were right. As best as Firi'sry could say, she said that this corruption had changed Alex's methods and attitude, morals, but he still maintained his noble goals. As evil in methods as he and a few of his chosen allies may be, they could be relied upon.

In the quieter firepit area, Tsa'hik Mel'sity shared her wisdom, deducing a way to turn this story into a lesson for people to learn from:

"_There are many ways to confront an enemy._ _The easiest and clearest way is to fight from a different view, challenging them with different weapons. Their own weapons, their ideas and methods, are tailored to counter those different from them. But, those who fight with the same methods blow them away, and by immersing themselves into the tactics of the enemy, and turning them against them with greater magnitude, victory is more assured. However, those who walk this path live a life of internal satisfaction, knowing they helped the majority, but having to live with the curse of this greater success for the greater good by tainting their souls. That is their sacrifice to the greater people. Tainting their own souls with sin and evil, to protect the innocent from having to endure it themselves."_

Up in the treetop branches, by the Ikran roosts, Firi'sry leant against a branch, gazing out at the almost neon blue glowing forest below. Her Ikran, now getting slightly on in years, having reached over halfway through its lifespan, much like she almost had at age 43, rested nearby, breathing in deep, smooth rumbles, standing beside its owner, protective and loyal as ever.

_If killing a few hundred people helps save a million then I shall not be perturbed from doing it. Whatever the cost, everything has a price, and if saving millions has a price, be it my little remaining good image in people's view of me, then I shall happily pay it in committing the necessary horrors to help end this conflict._

As controversial to what she had been taught in her life, Alex's words were sound. Of course, to the Na'vi, who were a more socially intertwined people than humans, it was more difficult to exercise that viewpoint. Firi'sry understood, in conflict, someone had to take it upon themselves to do the dirty work, and take the fall into outcast status and some hating from their public. With Alex, that case was certainly extreme enough in both cases. She had thought it over, and it seemed that he had redeemed Quirinth's torture by saving her, regardless of some of his behaviour towards her. Killing H'nuptec though, was more difficult.

In her childhood, Firi'sry was taught that a crime is unforgivable only if the one responsible bears no guilt for it knowing fully well it was a crime. Alex bore guilt, and knew it was a crime. Factor in his clinical insanity from his tube life and data file life, and the feelings of neglect he felt from H'nuptec, and H'nuptec attacking him at the Tree of Souls, and Firi'sry could understand what would make him do it.

What actually hurt most was that she had no opportunity to talk to her son about all this, to get his actual viewpoint. Once more, he had disappeared from their grasp, this time in a completely unknown location, where not even his allies knew where he was. His clones seemed hurt to not be able to find him, in their own ways, as he had treated them like people, not clones. Raxler, as an AI, may have displayed a longing to find his master, missing him, by his stepped up determination in searching fro him with the resources of the KI remnant.

Closing her eyes, Firi'sry silently prayed:

_Eywa, please, hear me. I pray that my son be safe wherever he is, along with whoever stands by him still. We were wrong to denounce him, but could not help it for being misunderstanding, and for him being lost and confused. My mate's sacrifice was enough to bring back my son from his disturbed state. Please, I wish for my son's well being. As much as he may have strayed, wronged me, the clan, his own people, he does it all to serve us all in the long term. Please, I shall not ask to see him again, please, let him be safe and happy wherever he is. Let him be safe, and happy. That is all I have ever wished for him. That is what his human parents and sister would want for him._

Reopening her eyes, Firi'sry gazed once more at the glowing forest, and bid her Ikran goodnight, returning back to her tribe. Her home, and hopefully, if he ever returned, Alex's home. As unwelcoming as it may be now, it was the first home he ever knew. Maybe, it would be time for him to return, one day.

**Sorry for the slightly longer delay, Christmas stuff going on, etc. Still, I'm making headway, and I need feedback please, just so I can improve on any areas I need to address that readers have noticed.**

**Please, a favour if you will, anyone reading this, could you read back on my 2 prior stories in this series, before reading this further, or tell this to others reading this you are in contact with: 1st: Into the Darkness. 2nd, Redemption of the Dark Kind.**

**Any requests for any scenarios involving my current characters that I could weave into my story would be appreciated, so long as they're within reason. I'm always open to ideas to integrate.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 28: Intimate, recruitment.**

**24th July 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

In the house, all was going as normal. Or at least, normal to each individual

Yal'hesk had gone off to the supermarket with Norstith, and Ja'hail had already left for his day's round of cadet training at the local senior school. That left only Fe'lera, her two children, Alex and Shockwave, the latter two in the garage.

In the garage, things were running smoothly, no unorthodox experiments happening. In one corner of the garage, manufactured and engineered equipment had been set up, a dark matter synthesizer, and incidentally able to synthesize replacement parts for Shockwave or Alex whenever and if needed. Shockwave's AI computing power was helpful in helping the synthesizer via parallel processing, and since is finished construction nearly 4 weeks prior, about a ton, or 30 cubic metres, of dark matter had been made, and stockpiled, and plenty of hydrogen fuel for energon as well.

After taking another of his tablet sized duetrium canisters, and injecting it into his opened chest compartment, Alex's miniaturized fusion generator was set for another 2 weeks. Shutting his chest panels, the flesh covering fitting perfectly with the real flesh around it, Alex's organic body voiced its needs. His stomach growled noticeably.

Shrugging, Alex walked to the door, leaving Shockwave to graciously engage in his own morning, hydrogen to energon meal. He wore his dark green jacket and dark yellow and light brown pants and shirt ensemble, one of his casual clothing for indoors.

Opening the door, Alex saw an interesting sight indeed.

Sa'thor and Kail'aris had come in, the latter having being heard by Alex and Shockwave half an hour earlier, dismissing it as her usual visit to her mentally limited boyfriend and Se'rie's brother. The pair of them were sat down on the couch, wings intertwined, while Fe'lera sat attentively, apprehensive at something they just said, but at the same time, pleased. In the briefest moment, she flicked her eyes to Alex, who quickly shook his head and cloaked himself.

Understanding his want to not be detected, the mother turned back to her son and his girlfriend. What had started as a usual conversation about last date's affairs had taken an interesting turn. Last night, Sa'thor had asked a very sensitive question to Kail'aris. Her son, her 23 year old son, had asked Kail'aris if she would become his mate.

In relative terms, Leg'hrul had shorter average lifespans than humans by one or two decades, so relative times for certain life scenarios such as school graduation or marriage happened after fewer years. In fact, relative to life span, Sa'thor was the equivalent of a 26 year old actually. He was within the early years of Leg'hrul usually picking mates, whether it be straight, gay, lesbian, or even with Kro'nogri in a few cases purely for love.

It had been a strange and dependant proposal, with Sa'thor asking that Kail'aris say her final decision after asking both her and his parents, and he would go along with whatever she chose regardless of the parents' opinion. They had come to Fe'lera, as among both of their parents, she was the most understanding. Smallest risk of an outburst they guessed.

While Alex snuck past silently and unseen, Fe'lera asked: "So you're sure about this? Do really want this? Are you two really willing to make this work if need be?" Tense, but with an atmosphere of certainty, Sa'thor replied coolly: "Yes. I want to marry Kail'aris. We've been together for years, and I've never been interested in any other girl as I've been with her. I feel slightly empty whenever I'm not around her."

Looking down in embarrassment and affection at his declaration, Kail'aris enfolded Sa'thor's wing in her own: "I'm willing to do it too. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, possibly raise a family with."

_Sa'thor passing on his brains, let alone genetics? I hope not._ Alex's thoughts were joking, but he saw that as Sa'thor was certain about this, he was serious. Dense, and as much as a lovable oaf he could be, Sa'thor was quite the romantic with Kail'aris, and who was Alex to question the one thing he definitely was good at.

O the couch, Fe'lera began to tear up with pride, her son showing such dedication to Kail'aris, a girl who could not be better in her view. Wiping away a tear, she smiled as Sa'thor near leapt off the other couch and came over: "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so proud of you, and you have my blessings for you two to become mates." Replied Fe'lera, wiping away the few tears of joy, and gesturing for Kail'aris, her future daughter in law, to join her and Sa'thor in a hug.

Walking by the sight, Alex saw Se'rie on the steps, sat on them, surprised at his appearance, him having just de-cloaked: "Oh, uh hi Alex."

Looking back, Alex commented in a soft, humorous tone: "About time your brother asked isn't it? He finally got the nerve to ask her." Coming up to him, Se'rie slipped her hand into his, looking happily at her brother, mother and future sister in law. The Leg'hrul leant slightly into the human, thoughts trailing to whether it could ever happen anytime soon with Alex maybe. It was far to early to even consider, but the possibility was nice.

Se'rie whispered playfully: "May as well greet the happy couple." Nodding, Alex replied in a low voice as they approached down the hall: "Your mother saw me but said nothing. Those two won't expect me to have snuck past."

"With the amount of time they suck each other's beaks, they can hardly notice anything going on." Dryly stated Se'rie. Alex snorted in amusement, agreeing completely.

Coming into the lounge, Se'rie came up to her brother: "Congratulations Sa'thor! About time you asked the question!" Pulling his sister into a one winged hug, he replied: "Thanks sis." Pulling out, she embraced Kail'aris: "I knew you were right for my brother when we met. And now just under 2 years since then, you're marrying Sa'thor. I'm not going to have to start calling you sister soon am I?"

"Let's not jump to that so quickly, my parents and your dad have yet to approve." Said Kail'aris, her tone nervous as she mentioned the remaining parents to present their proposal to. Making his presence known, Alex said aloud: "I'm sure they'll approve. Yal'hesk likes you, and your parents will easily realize that Sa'thor isn't dumb enough to not realize how lucky he got with you. But I can act as Sa'thor's bodyguard if needed."

"That won't be necessary. Thanks though, Alex." Said Kail'aris. As nervous as she had been around him initially, with good reason, she had warmed up to him, but his human status made him so different, and Kail'aris remained cautious and unnerved by him, though they were on good terms. It was as if Alex had become to Kail'aris one of those strange yet loyal, distant friends you could rely upon on the rare occasions when it mattered.

"I guess we'll need to start planning the ceremony soon. Nothing too big and fancy, maybe something simple, yet elegant. Oh I know the perfect clothes for you two to wear-" Started Fe'lera. Alarmed, Alex pulled Se'rie towards the garage, opening the door hastily and shutting it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sa'rie, puzzled. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alex asked her: "I've seen this before. Get some people talking about wedding preparations and at some stage you'll feel like you'll die from boredom. Besides, its their wedding, do you really want to be unnecessarily dragged into organizing it?"

"Good point." Thought Se'rie aloud. A rumble alerted them to Shockwave getting their attention, his fuel 'breakfast' interrupted by their entrance: "I had more time to myself in the cybertronian civil war." He commented. Se'rie then had an idea, she had been thinking of another 'outing' with Alex. Now though, it would allow them to break free from the perhaps overbearing parents about the mating ceremony, and give Shockwave another bout of solitude. Besides, its not as if the parents will come to the mech for ceremonial advice anyway.

Se'rie glanced out of the small garage window, commenting aloud: "The weather report says that it'll be clear skies and little wind. Maybe we could go flying this afternoon, up to the mountains, just the two of us maybe?" Her tone was suggestive and to the human's ears through the translator tech, and from what Leg'hrul language he understood, somewhat seductive.

It was either alone time with Se'rie, albeit in the minus 5 degree C temperature mountains and plains, forcing them to stay close when not flying, or to stay here and be dragged into ceremony planning and discussions of mating approval. Any being with a shred of cognitive ability knew the better option.

Sneaking out to the snowy mountain side forest, the Human and Leg'hrul were now soaring about 200 feet above the treetops, one a graceful display of aerobatics and stability, the other a more direct, drag-racer style approach.

Turning around, Se'rie waited for Alex to catch up to her from above, the human switching his turbofan to slow him to her speed. She was at a steady speed, her wings vigorously beating the air beneath the feathers, her blood pressure raised enough to keep up the wing movements with relative ease. Now Alex pulled beneath her, his helmet retracting to show his face, joyful and laughing at the sheer exhilaration of flight for both of them.

Expertly flapping her wings, then stopping to a glide, Se'rie closed the foot gap between their faces and near smashed her beak into his lips, a quick one second meeting of flesh between the two. It was brief, but the savoury taste of each other and the joy of being airborne was narcotic, they seemed to want more and more.

Slowing down, Alex deployed a set of dark matter wings, the wings growing in size as he slowed. Now ready for him to begin losing height, Alex pulled up, lightly grabbing Se'rie's face and pulling his own towards it, careful not to throw her off her flight too much. He buried his face into her neck, kissing the feathers affectionately yet passionately, and beneath his touch, Se'rie's feathers bristled, her body shivering in pleasure, and she almost moaned out loud.

The light feel of their stomachs forewarned their loss in height. As the ground came to meet them, Se'rie flared her wings, slowing, while Alex kept a hold of her, his own dark wings flaring in size to save him.

The intertwined couple landed in the smooth powder snow a forest clearing. There was slightly less snow here, only 1 or 2 inches, as the weather had been the warmest of the year so far, and this period of little to no snow lasted only 6 weeks. The years on Dev'ral were 63 weeks equivalent, so these times were rare.

Stumbling, Alex pulled Se'rie down, the landing itself not painful at all. Se'rie shrieked in joy as she fell down, landing on top of Alex, who slid for a foot in the snow. Gasping for breath and out of exhilaration, the couple giggled like mad, yet disappointed that they had come down to ground already. Regaining their breath, they saw the position they were in.

Alex was sprawled on his back, his back and had in the snow, the back of his head shielded by his un-retractable helmet section. Atop his armoured torso, her face inches from his own, Se'rie gazed into his eyes, her red yellow eyes meeting his blood red ones. Both their gazes softened, their faces coming closer together.

By now, they had found the easiest places within reason that they could touch to please each other. Se'rie rubbed her cheek against Alex's left cheek, her feathers pleasant against his sensitive skin, and the gouged scar there. Moving as far down his exposed flesh as she could, she buried her beak into beneath his left cheekbone, nuzzling the flesh and gently licking the skin with her tongue. Alex exhaled in pleasure, arching his neck slightly from the feeling.

Pulling back, Se'rie then brought her beak to his mouth, engulfing his mouth with hers, their tongue wrestling for dominance. Here, Se'rie was better than Alex always, her tongue pushing back into his mouth, sharing their dwindling air supply. Finally, they broke apart, regaining oxygen. Before she could fully recover, Alex brought his lips to Se'rie's upper head, kissing the delicate and sensitive head crest feathers, stroking them softly while he did so. Se'rie moaned and let out a very low pitched shriek, the shrieks being the iconic sound her race made before sapience was achieved.

He was tempted to roll her and himself over and for once be on top, but on this occasion, fully armoured, that wasn't the best idea. Se'rie was annoyed also, that Alex couldn't really fly with his turbofan unless he was in armour, as he was still checking to see if proper winged flight was possibly with dark matter, for he only used it for flight stability now. In armour, she couldn't explore his body as much.

It had been 8 weeks, and they had shared so much of each other, but not their bodies. Patience was wearing thin for both.

Pulling at Alex's armour, Se'rie cursed it aloud: "Damn this armour. We can't get closer without it." Unsure, Alex asked: "You want to go all the way! A bit early isn't it?"

"What? No! I just want to, well, get closer to you. I want to feel you, touch you, get to know you better physically. With this gear on you, I can't." admitted Se'rie grumpily. Looking at Se'rie, Alex noticed the annoying winter coat and pants that covered up her light blue and red tipped plumage, minus the wings.

"With all that on, I can't do anything more either." Said Alex, somehow managing to sound worried yet aroused at the same time. Grumbling, Se'rie stood up, brushing the snow off her jacket. Looking back at the colony a mile away, she said: "Its been an hour, I'm sure the conversations have died down by now. If not we could give Shockwave a rest from you, and you could come up to my room, if you want?"

"Alright. Better than nothing, and best of all, I can have more time with you. And your art work to appreciate is a nice bonus too." Her face ruffling, Se'rie hugged Alex deeply, her beak buried into his exposed face, inhaling his alien, yet pleasant scent.

Releasing each other, they took off, with Alex commenting: "Who said I was annoying for Shockwave?"

It turned out that after an hour, the talking about potential ceremony plans and the soon to be mates' plans afterwards was still ongoing. Yal'hesk, Ja'hail and Norstith had not yet returned, so the couple's return went relatively unnoticed, but at least acknowledged.

Stepping into Se'rie's room, Alex and Se'rie were dressed less, wearing their casual clothing. For Se'rie, a dark red and blue patterned top and a set of dark blue pants, and on Alex his dark red and black jacket and shirt, and black pants. As dark as Alex's colours may be, and Se'rie's light, both their outfits matched their appearance very well.

Sitting on Se'rie's bed, both were quiet, nervous. Gulping a bit, Alex asked: "I've got to ask something, and tell you something. I want no secrets." Now listening intently, Se'rie pulled herself towards him, lightly grasping his hand in her wing talons, stroking his palm lightly with one finger. Sighing, Alex admitted: "There was another before, who I thought I was in love with."

Silence, and Se'rie looked at Alex, surprise on her face. She could tell he was sad retelling this, that it hurt him. The fact that he said he thought he was in love confirmed it was no longer a fact, implying something happened: "Tell me what happened. I won't be mad."

"It was a human girl, about 2 years younger than me. When I hid out on that isolated world you heard about from me and your uncle, among the friends and allies I made, she stood out. I thought we could go together, and we grew to like one another. But then the UIP came for me, and I was forced to show my true identity. I was taken, and I came back, in a different body, this body. I still had a task to do, to stop the Varya invasions, and I needed allies."

"She was one of the ones I picked, to recruit. Besides her beauty and personality, she was powerful, with an amazing talent for manipulating the ground and even metal with her hands. She was one among thousands of what they called 'earthbenders'. How I recruited her though, I had to use a bait, a form of payment. One that I wanted to give to her as merely a gift, but I had to give it to her to gain enough of her loyalty to get her to fight for me."

Now Alex looked at Se'rie, finishing: "She had been born blind, but her earthbending helped her see perfectly, except objects not touching the ground. If I gave her the gift of sight, she'd become an unstoppable warrior, and I'd gain her repayment to fight for me. But giving her sight, I wanted to give it to her when she was ready to know who I was. In light of everything that happened, I had told her I loved her, but she was too confused and betrayed. She couldn't bring herself to love someone who had to lie to her all the time. In the end, I told her that her sight would at least help hr survival in the mission. I don't know what happened to her since."

He pulled Se'rie slowly into his side with one arm: "But you, when I got to know you, I didn't have to keep secrets, and yet you still accepted me, something she never did, one of my own kind. But you, a Leg'hrul, a race that holds distrust for humans now, accepted me for who I really am. Thank you." He leant his forehead into her cheek, slightly rubbing it. He was picking up Leg'hrul intimacy gestures very quickly, some he had already known from his KI days.

Taking a deep breath, Se'rie spoke: "Thank you for telling me. I know you were hurt, and that on top of everything I've heard you've been through, losing a close friend, dealing with your family, being trapped here with Shockwave too. And also, I've been hurt by love once too."

Pulling away, Alex asked: "What? When?" Shaking her head, Se'rie said: "It was in senior school, my last year. I was tutoring a sports jock who was struggling with mathematics. We got to know one another, and in a month he asked me out. We went out a few times for the next 2 weeks, nothing too fancy. But then I heard rumours, that he was 2 timing, playing me. I went to his homeroom during a break, to ask him one day. I walked in on him sharing spit with another girl, some bitch from the girls sporting teams. We argued there, and he said he never liked me. We never spoke again, but not before I slashed him across the face. He got mad, and he began to beat me up, badly. And that bitch actually encouraged him."

Se'rie grasped one wing with her other, while Alex grew more concerned, gesturing for her to continue: "It went on for a minute, he knocked me down, and I tried to fight back, getting him a few times in the ankles mainly. He slashed at me, hit me, bruising and cutting me, even slightly fracturing my leg at one point. Luckily a teacher walked in on the scene. The guy was expelled, and the girl was suspended for encouraging a fight. I was in the hospital for 3 days." Reaching down to her shirt, she pulled up to the stomach, and pulled apart some of her plumage, revealing red lines on some parts of her body: "It left scars though, and that was nearly 4 years ago."

Pulling her shirt back down, Se'rie leant into Alex, wrapping a wing around his torso. Alex tilted his head, leaning it on her shoulder, their head sides touching, his arm wrapped over her shoulder. Lying down on the bed, they began to settle down, nestling into one another. Atop Se'rie's bed, she lightly stroked Alex's clothed body, tracing the features beneath the thin 2 layers. The gouge in his shoulder, the deep scar on his cheek, the burnt skin on his other cheek, and the numerous smaller divots of much smaller scars. The slight bulge of the implanted neural tubing in his neck. His positive features drew her more so, the well toned and built up muscles in his torso, the softness and smooth texture of the skin where it was not marred, and his slightly straw like, short brown hair. His unique, oily scented smell, almost like very faint incense.

Similarly, Alex traced Se'rie's dominating features beneath her layers. The smooth plumage, the well kempt state of the coat, the light azure colour of her plumage, and the red feather-tips. The ghostly echo of the ill-gotten scars on her midsection, but also her tail feathers, splayed beneath her legs, and the soft feel of her wings, the smooth, sharp feel of her 3 clawed hands. The enticing smell of the washing products she used, of wildflowers.

In the space of a few minutes, both fell asleep on the bed, in each other's arms/wings, at peace.

An hour after the couple returned from their flying, Sa'thor and Kail'aris had temporarily fled upstairs to Sa'thor's room, although not before they decided to drop in on Se'rie, to see what she had been doing all this time. Assuming his sister had heard the two of them come up, he knocked quickly on the door, hearing the sounds inside. A pair of exclamations, followed by sounds of shuffling and two separate thumps on the floor inside.

Kail'aris opened the door, and found Alex face down on the floor, having literally just fallen out of the bed. Groaning, the human looked up at the soon to be mates: "This isn't the honeymoon suite, bugger off."

With remarkable wit for himself, Sa'thor retorted: "This also isn't a refugee bunker. Where's Se'rie?"

"I'd try the other side of the bed." Came Se'rie's pained reply, and sure enough, she clambered up the side of the bed, rubbing the back of her head painfully. Alex got up too, Now smirking, Kaila'ris asked: "Oh? Were we interrupting something?"

"Yes. Yes you were." Said Alex.

Sa'thor asked: "What were you two doing?" With annoyance, Se'rie replied: "We were having a sleep together, until you came and shocked us with your entrance and made us jump out of bed!"

"So you two were sleeping together?"

"Yes." Said both of them simultaneously. A moment later, they realized the potential misunderstanding this could lead to. Se'rie reinforced strongly: "We were literally sleeping together. We were asleep on the bed, nothing more."

Smiling coyly, Kail'aris looked at Alex, seeing light blue and red tipped feathers on some of his arms and torso: "I think it may have been at least close contact." Worried, Alex moved to argue, until Se'rie stepped in: "Alright, let me be the one to say this. We're together, we can do what we want, and we'll live with the consequences! But just now, we were sleeping, nothing more. If any of you two are responsible for spreading rumours of both of us having a mating session, then I'll see to it none of you have any feathers to shed over one another when you get close."

"Whoa sis! Alright, we're going. We just wanted to see what you were doing." Defended Sa'thor, amused, and intimidated by Se'rie's threat. Kail'aris brushed this off, kissing Sa'thor quickly on the beak side, after which she said while they wandered to Sa'thor's room: "Oh, we'll be sending out invitations to the ceremony in the next week, it won't be too big. You two are invited, Shockwave too, so even if you don't get an invite, come along."

Now alone once more, Alex turned to Se'rie: "Wow. Threatening to make your brother bald? With a tone like you just had? All you've done is give me another reason to love you." Smirking, Se'rie rubbed his chin underside with her talon, tickling it slightly, commenting seductively: "I can be fierce when I want to be. With you training me in swords and combat, who knows what I'll turn out like?"

Looking back at her bed, Se'rie offered: "So, shall we get back to our positions?" Leaping on the bed, Alex said: "With pleasure." Yawning as Se'rie laid down beside him, they rejoined once more in embrace, quickly nodding off once more.

**25th July 2900 **

**Palerenth system, Zirta 4, colonial residential block**

In the Alliance, poverty from the war cost could be seen with varying degrees. It was most prominent in the hubs and central areas of the Alliance systems, namely capital worlds, homeworlds or economic hubs. In the smaller colonial worlds though, the effects were less obvious.

On this colony, like many others, the only major impact the war had was frequent shortages and rationing of basic supplies, such as shipments of food not able to be made at the colony, supplies and resources and even manufactured goods of sorts. Here, the Frigate Dawnbreaker had parked in orbit, sending a shuttle down to the spaceport, with the greeting crew. Aboard it, Fleet Commander Kirth and Lieutenant La'kias rode down to the colony with 2 personal marines, disguised as passengers. They were her for a recruitment mission, the easiest of the 4 to find, and 2nd easiest to sway to their cause.

Now having taken an air taxi to the residential blocks, Kirth, La'kais and their 2 guards, one a female Kro'nogri, the other a male Kro'nogri, walked towards the apartment they sought ahead.

"So, from the information we have gathered, it should be easy to persuade this Morthas Krithos to join us." Said La'kias, going over the information on the data pad once more.

"Indeed. His involvement in the experimental handful of test dark matter soldiers will garner him a resentment to Alliance leadership. Once we explain the situation and the opportunity it presents him, he will likely join us. If more persuasion is needed, our contacts in the Underworld Guild can funnel supplementary 'benefits' to him." Explained Kirth.

Reaching the apartment, a simple block design, common in colony worlds, Kirth rapped his wing talons on the door. A few seconds of silence, and an automated intercom asked: "Please state your purpose of visit."

"I have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Krithos in 2 minutes. Me and my companions have arrived." Said Kirth. Another few moments of silence, and a positive beep sounded, followed by a new voice on the intercom.

"Come inside, and wait in the sitting room. I will be with you shortly."

The door slid open, and the party walked inside. It was a modest apartment, with a few personal possessions. A few pictures, of family and events, and framed items, including a 1st order degree of Modern Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri History. Other than that, the sitting room was plain, emphasizing on simplicity over appearance. Quaint, functional, yet still relaxed.

A lithe form strode into the sitting room from a connected office room. At a glance, La'kias noted the slight scarring on his feet, and the slightly chipped feathers of his thicker neck plumage, the more thin tail feather bunch, as if a few had been ripped out. Aside from that, Morthas Krithos was standard among Leg'hrul. His plumage was a moderate shade of blue, neither dark nor bright, and his undercoating was a very pale blue, and his red feather tips slightly smaller than that of other Leg'hrul males.

Indeed, he contrasted greatly to Kirth, with the Commander's pale grey, almost ghostly white undercoat, and very pale blue, thin over layer of plumage, leaving the red feather tips to stand out much more. In clothing, Morthas was clad in a simple Leg'hrul casual set, with loose fitting dark brown pants on the legs and an obviously sleeveless dress shirt, vertically patterned red over a leathery brown shirt. It was certainly a contrast to the light battle armour that the party wore.

"Sit please." Said Morthas, his voice surprisingly calm. Obliging, the two marines sat first, keeping their gazes fixed on Morthas, rigid in form. La'kias studied him, and asked: "I take it you know why we are here?"

"I was told you wanted to arrange a meeting to present a job offer to me. Considering how outspoken I have been against the Alliance after I took up my mercenary work, I deduced that this offer must be of significant importance if the Alliance is so keen to have me back. Particularly in light of the events that triggered my quitting." Said Morthas. Casually, he poured himself a drink, and poured out four other glasses for the others. He quietly listened as they explained, sipping his wine with calm alertness.

It was simple to present it to him. Hire his services, working as a specialist, as part of a secret forming group. If caught, the Alliance would find no proof he was ever involved. He would gain, had nothing to lose. In exchange, he must follow orders, and ultimately, have a chance to really make a difference to the Alliance, for the better.

After a minute or so after the proposition was finished, Morthas placed his glass on the table: "To make sure I understand, I shall be an unofficial partner in crime? Free from consequence provided I follow orders explicitly? Nothing to lose, all to gain?"

Kirth nodded: "Our recently established contacts in the Underworld Guild can vouch to protect you, and compensate you. As they put it, you are a valuable asset to them, and they are in way forgoing using you themselves so you can help me."

Sighing, Morthas said simply: "Taking out enemy soldiers is one thing, but what you are leading me to join into? It could be classified as treason unless it succeeds, punishable by execution, or life imprisonment. Are you sure you are willing to risk yourselves?"

La'kias said determinedly: "As great as the risks are, the potential benefits to all far outweigh them. We would be betraying the Alliance even more if we stood by and did nothing."

"I've never heard a person use that saying to justify plotting and preparing for a Uprising, to overthrow a government before. Although from what I've heard, it is well underway. And any excuse to get back at the Alliance for planning to have me be a part of that horde at the Varya battles I'll gladly take." Stepping towards Kirth, Morthas grasped Kirth's hand, agreeing: "I'll fight for you, to the death. Just be sure that my payment is in order. Desperate times you know."

"Of course. If they weren't desperate times, I wouldn't be here asking for your help would I?" Jabbed Kirth. Stepping away, Morthas said: "I'll need a day to arrange anything before I leave with you, to pack and so on."

La'kias interjected: "Don't worry, we'll send a shuttle to ferry you to our frigate tomorrow evening. We'll message you the details by the end of today." Turning, La'kias told the marines: "Head back to the shuttle, wait for us there."

Saluting, the two Kro'nogri left. Pleased, Kirth added before they left: "To let you know, the first tasks we'll likely allocate you is to escort us as we pick up more specialists, though we must locate them first."

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow evening then."

"He's not at all what I expected him to be like. He was quick to judge that we weren't here on normal Alliance business." Commented La'kias, scratching his scaly brow in relief. Shrugging, Kirth elaborated: "Before he was called into the KI, he was a top Alliance commando. Being an excellent marksman, able to formulate plans and deduce the ideal action or the situation were the keys to his success. He will be a valuable addition. Though his calm manner suggests he keeps him motives hidden."

La'kias thought for a moment: "Well then we'll simply give him a more private room aboard the Dawnbreaker. He can keep to himself all he wants, and if that improves his proficiency, so be it."

Walking down the street, Kirth commented: "I must admit La'kais that you have grown less slow witted than when I first met you. I'm surprised as to why I didn't see the benefit of having someone like you before."

"And likewise, you have retained your skill in combat, tactics and negotiation, yet some of your leisurely habits and your choice of creature comforts still vex me. I'm find myself wondering whether brilliance and insanity are one in he same."

"Insanity can be seen as the ability to think unlike the common folk, a trait often seen in brilliant minds." Reinforced Kirth.

"Is self admiration a side effect of said 'brilliant insanity'?" Asked La'kias wittily. Kirth merely said: "In my case such self admiration is well justified. I shall grace your witty remarks with replies no further, we have arrived, and I'm sure our escorting friends don't wish to hear incessant bickering on the way back to the ship." Sure enough, the shuttle was there, the two guards waiting.

As promised, Morthas Krithos boarded a shuttle to the Dawnbreaker the next evening, ready to fight, at a cost of course.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 29: Family trouble, informant.**

**Solaris, New Earth, Fire Nation capital**

**26th July 2900**

Despite what she had promised herself, Azula had not brought herself to meet with the others on the mainland just yet. The deadline she had set herself had come and gone, a month ago. No one protested though, as all of them, Xale, Lexa and Raxler, agreed that she needed time to prepare herself by their own methods of conclusion.

Now came the time when she had gathered up the nerve, to visit them. Of course, with an escort. Or two. Maybe three.

The stealth shuttle rocketed through the air at 20,000 feet and descending. They would land covertly on the western rim of the volcano mountain, and make their way into the city on foot using the roads. The shuttle would go off undetected, and would come in to pick them up.

Soon enough, the group were walking up the slope. Between Azula's nervousness, an emotion that surprised even herself, and her companions' insistence on escorting and helping her, Xale, Lexa and Raxler accompanied her, now just reaching the city caldera edge.

In the two months since their return from the Varya campaign, Azula had recovered much from her ordeal. Unlike then, her appearance was now much more well kept, her black hair now long, but neat. To remain covert, she decided against her hairstyle from before her imprisonment, and like her three companions, wore typical Fire Nation merchant clothing. Her hair was in a long, flowing style down her back, midway down her back, few bronze hairclips pulling it behind her ears save for a set of bangs hanging on each side of her face. In all respects, it much resembled her facial and hair appearance she had donned for Chan's party on Ember island. Simple, manageable, unrecognizable as the insane Princess.

Gazing emotionlessly at the city, in particular the Fire Palace, Azula paid little heed to the other 3 come up beside her. Her eyes were distant, cold, yet, longing somehow. This did not go unnoticed by Lexa at least: "Azula. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"This matter is consistently on my mind now. I won't be able to fulfil my duties on the base completely unless I resolve it." Said Azula, her voice apprehensive. Raxler clicked in agreement: "To support this fact, there was a decline in overall attentiveness and an increase in stress detected from Princess Azula. Resolving this will, as she said, rectify these limitations."

"Well, for better or worse, at least we'll get this out of your head." Said Xale. Now they began to make their way down the lightly busy caldera rim road, leading into the city. Lexa asked; "Better or worse? What's the worse outcome?"

Azula clarified: "An Agni Kai challenge, a few thrown objects, at least a large scale verbal conflict in the least." Xale noticed her slumped shoulders, her nervousness. He turned his head to look at her whilst they took another turn down a city street: "Don't worry. Us three, we'll be with you every step of the way. We'll vouch for you. And if they think of attacking you in an unjustified way, after what you did to save their skin, and mine, on New Cybertron, I'll show them what a truly nasty fucker I can be."

Cheered up by this profane positive reinforcement, Azula smiled lightly: "Lacking in charm, but appreciated."

Lexa sighed, and admitted: "Those are Xale's greatest strength and weakness there. His loyalty to those he really cares for, and his unfortunate lack of charm and manners." Now they turned down the last corner, heading down a moderately crowded market street, the palace gates literally at the end of this road. Azula looked at Xale, a surprised blush on her cheeks: "You really care about me?"

Xale said in his usual sly, yet honest tone: "I only help those I really care for, or those who ask of my help who I really respect. Raxler and Alex, its more respect than caring, but Lexa, as my sister, and you, I do care a lot for. Actually, if I didn't really, really care about you, I'd not have bothered coming on this trip at all."

Now they waited outside the gates, as Raxler went up with presented documents of an arranged private meeting with the Firelord today. Azula looked at the palace, the memories, good and bad, coming back to her. The guard nodded, and he had the gates opened enough to let the four slip in. They assumed the four were trade missionaries, here to negotiate new trade routes between the Fire Nation and its island colonies.

Walking to the throne room, a palace servant had them wait in a hallway. Lexa was taken by the architecture, and the artwork and portraits adoring the walls. Last time they visited, they had other things on their mind besides admiring the palace. In fact, Raxler was studying the work too.

"A pictorial history of the Fire Nation, the last entry dating back up to 1 month ago. A primitive, but aesthetically prominent historical medium." Said Raxler aloud, scanning the tapestry from corner to corner, his processor easily deciphering the meanings of the pictures in relevance to the years printed on the tapestry at intervals. The myths of firebending origins with the dragons, the multiple eras, the war, and the demise of the dragons, and peace.

That brought the four to a different wall, adorned by large, mosaic portraits of all the rulers of the fire nation. Lexa gazed at the oldest mosaic, the tiles faded slightly, amazed at the age of it: "This thing must be at least 1000 years old or something."

"1357 years old actually. That was the first firelord who ruled our nation after this capital city's establishment. The more recent ones are further to the right." Said Azula. Indeed, her gaze looked at the two farthest mosaics.

Standing in front of Ozai's mosaic, Xale was oblivious to the sound of a creaking chamber door nearby, and the faint, light footsteps. He snorted, looking at the portrait: "Oh man this is too good! Tell me that they didn't actually think Ozai looked like that? Man, I wouldn't ever want to be firelord if it meant getting my face on one of these things!"

Looking at the farthest mosaic portrait, he commented in a snide, humorous tone: "And no fucking way that Zuko could ever grow a moustache or beard like that! It's like they expect him to just for being fire lord. Last I saw him I had more hair on my face than he has on his entire body!"

"How would you know if only one person here has seen him unclothed recently?"

The voice, a flat, slightly annoyed monotone, stopped Xale. Grimacing, Xale looked at Azula, Lexa and Raxler, the first apprehensive, the second facepalming, the third inert as ever: "Mai's been there a while, hasn't she?"

"Fire Lady Mai, if you wish to indulge her in formalities Xale." Reminded Azula snidely. The hall was quiet, as the Fire Lady and Princess eyed each other, scanning for threats, anger and uncertainty on their faces. Xale looked back and forth, wary of the situation he could become a part of. Raxler said nothing, merely adjusting his posture to portray stance that belied his support of Azula.

It was up to Lexa to break the tension: "We're here on appointment. I hope it's not too bad we're a few minutes early."

Looking at the female clone, Mai signalled to a passing servant. The servant was unaware of the identity of Azula, and escorted them inside the throne room, bowing to Mai as she entered. As the four passed behind her though, he was apprehensive about the dark haired male, and no concerns with the dark haired female. The brown haired, taller man seemed rigid, unnaturally quiet and stern, whilst the last woman had an air of nobility, yet hidden motives about her.

Still, he was a servant, nothing more. He would keep quiet.

Inside, Mai told them to wait in the throne room, whilst she went to get Zuko and Ursa. The Fire Lord was in his office, whilst his mother was resting from her return trip from Ba Sing Seh. A few moments, and footsteps were heard from the door.

Ursa was first through, though her steps were slow, unsure. Her golden eyes met with Azula's cold yellow gaze, sadness and regret in them. She had left Azula in the hands of her father, without a mother to prevent her from falling too far. In her drive to give Zuko the love that his father neglected to give him, she neglected Azula, allowing Ozai to exploit her as a prodigy, beginning to turn a little girl into a political and military weapon. The mother's downcast gaze spoke more than words could.

Following Mai was Zuko, clad in his formal robes. Unlike their first 'reunion' Zuko had seen Azula for who she now was when in the fight on New Cybertron. Despite their rough relationship, Azula had been critical in the battle, at least in ensuring their survival. It was confusing, he distrusted her still, yet she had saved the life of Mai on a few occasions on that mission, Mai having confirmed it herself.

Tentatively, the Fire Royal family approached the four in the centre of the throne room. In the group, Azula tensed with each step they took, her fists clenching in apprehension. To reassure her, Xale took the smallest noticeable step towards her, standing beside her, ready to help. Lexa stood on Azula's other side, her face set in a determined mask, ready to stand by a valuable ally, and close, albeit cold hearted friend. Raxler was the only one who stood in front, as the acknowledged superior in everything but emotions. Regardless, he saw the value of Azula as an ally, and would take measures to ensure her well being.

Now just 2 metres apart, the 2 groups stood, awkward, unsure as of what to say. Lexa knew what to do though, nominate the most confident of them.

She gestured with a quick head nod for Xale to work his charm. At this stage, any level of charm would be better than silence. Taking a step forwards, Xale started with impatience: "Aw fuck it. Look, we're here to set the record straight about you and Azula, so save any freak outs until we're done."

"The eloquence of that conversation introduction was severely lacking." Noted Raxler. Before Xale could retort, Lexa intervened: "Enough you two. Look, your highness, my ladies, you all know fully well the details of our visit, so why don't we skip formalities and get right to the conversations shall we?"

In universal agreement, they arranged to all sit down in a palace lounge, with a nice cup of tea to help.

In the lounge [also where Alex slaughtered a dozen or so men, good thing the fire nation uses red carpets], Ursa placed her tea cup down, much more relaxed. Strange, considering her once feral daughter was sitting just across the table from her, along with a trio of dangerous individuals, on of whom wasn't human or organic at all.

Mai had gone into detail of how Azula had proven herself in the New Cybertron battle, avoiding unnecessary details that would confuse Ursa. Xale pitched in too, as did Azula, to expand on the story. All to mount evidence that Azula had changed from the tyrannical, manipulative princess they once knew. Although under normal behaviour her pride was intact, and her cold attitude, it seemed she had begun to relax a bit, exercising her new found freedom of choice, providing she does not rampage.

In all facts, even with the cold attitude, Ursa saw that Azula was finally free from Ozai's grip, and her daughter was finally coming into being.

"Mother, there is no possibility of me being forgiven for my past wrongdoings, so do not waste your breath. I came here for the reasons I've already said, I'll be with these 3 from now on. I have a purpose, powerful potential, but am involved in a much larger picture. It is better if you forget about me." Said Azula, her voice distant.

"No, you are my daughter, I won't ever forget you. If anyone has done wrong it is me. I neglected you, I ignored the influence your father had while I strove to provide Zuko the love he needed. I should have been there for you, both of you. What you've done is not entirely your fault, you were manipulated into becoming a tool for your father." Reinforced Ursa. The queen mother came around the table, drawing right beside Azula. Still cold and distant, Azula did not back away.

Zuko spoke: "I was wrong too. I should have acted as a brother should have. I should have seen how father was using you. I'm sorry for locking you away in that asylum, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you." Zuko was downcast, while Azula looked up slightly, intrigued, disappointed that her brother would lower himself so as fire lord, and yet, she felt sad that he felt this way.

Mai was unsure, and said: "We were close friends, despite your bossiness. You and Ty Lee were the first real friends I had. I know you took my betrayal hard now, you were used to getting people to do your bidding, as Ozai taught you. You didn't know any better."

Xale interjected: "I think you're missing the 'thanks for saving our asses' part. Not only that but she saved my ass that day too. If it wasn't for Azula, you'd be dead aboard the aircraft, Zuko be devastated at your loss, and I'd be one of many bodies that day. You owe her, big time."

Zuko thought for a moment, and asked: "Azula, what can we do to make it up to you?"

Azula moved to open her mouth, and Raxler interrupted this time: "I remind you that your behaviour during mental recovery is still under progress on Alex's orders, until at least 4 months after your recruitment." Thinking for a moment, Azula considered what she had now.

Power? She had joint command of the most powerful force on this planet, and taking control of the world, or razing it to dust, would be very easy. Too easy in fact, and she had more concerning enemies to defend her planet against if need be.

Luxury? The base facilities were better than many things she had at the palace as a princess, and she had access to information and leisure tech beyond that of this world.

Companions? She had Xale, Lexa and Raxler, and had a few allies among the off-world people, who were currently unavailable too. They were loyal to her, but cautious of her mental state, as she deduced that they should be around a two year mental patient. She couldn't blame them. They actually cared about her as a person first, or at least her well being, and as an ally second. That was more than her father ever did.

There was only one thing left, family. That was the void she had in her life that she had tried to fill with power and influence. That was why she tried so hard to attain her father's approval. She lacked a proper family, in blood, who cared about her.

And in her calculating mind, she instantly saw the benefit of not letting this opportunity for a fresh start to slip by.

"Give me a chance to live the life I could have had. Because of my father, I missed out on a good portion of my life, and there's an emptiness inside me because of it. I felt like I was never loved by anyone. I want to change that."

Azula looked at Ursa as she said it, a mild longing in her yellow eyes: "You said you felt you wronged me, and I feel like I wronged so many others. Can we at least forgive one another?"

Nodding, Ursa slowly pulled her daughter into a hug, keeping the embrace firm as she felt Azula begin to shake slightly beneath her, the tears of over a decade of oppression and unintentional maternal neglect pouring forth. Closing her eyes, the tears slowly leaking from them, Ursa relished the fact that her daughter had finally come into being.

"Why did you talk to Zuko before you left, and not me?" Asked Azula quietly. Ursa's face fell, and she pulled Azula in close, murmuring words of comfort: "I left to protect Zuko from your father. Like I said, I failed to see him reining you into his plans. I was so concerned with protecting Zuko that I failed to see you're situation. I'm so sorry, my daughter. Please, I never meant any harm, I'm sorry."

Azula buried her face into her mother's neck, a slow, small trail of tears quietly forming, mixing with the forming ones from her mother's eyes. Zuko sat by, along with Mai, warmed, happy for Azula, but knew that mother and daughter needed time to themselves.

Xale looked on warmly, which was a look that seemed very unnatural on his face. Lexa was smiling, not just for Azula, but slightly at Xale. Leaning over, she whispered into her brother's ear: "Look. You really helped her through this. I know I've asked this a lot, but surely this means you care for her?"

"Unless I openly say admit it, I will never say whether I care about anyone besides you of course. I keep things like that private. Even from you sis." Reinforced Xale, his face playfully hardening for the briefest moment. Lexa nodded, knowing she had him pegged now.

For another few moments, Azula and Ursa shared an embrace, and even Zuko was brave enough to join them with Mai in tow. However, a shuffling alerted them to the other three present. The four looked around, while Lexa shyly said: "Yeah, we were here the whole time."

"As if I would go anywhere without you four. You really helped me in those months on the base." Azula softly spoke, though her harsh, prideful tone was coming back. Xale asked with a raised eyebrow and bored voice: "Is this sad you just a one time thing? Cause I'd really prefer the old Azula back soon."

Rolling her eyes, Lexa scolded Xale: "Now of all times you pick to demonstrate your truly narrow emotional capacity?" Joking, Xale defended: "Not true sis. I've got the second lowest emotional capacity here, after the metal overlord behind us."

Raxler's air vents whined loudly, almost like a snort. He then spoke flatly: "Disciplinary measures required. Xale has just been assigned 1 week's indentured work in the base water treatment facility."

Azula laughed, commenting: "Xale, that mouth of yours is going to get you in incalculable trouble later in life. You should stop earning yourself these punishments."

"You're just mad that I'll smell bad whenever I 'accidentally' brush by you in the hallway, just to name one thing. Oops, did I say that out loud? You bet I did." Declared Xale. Lexa's eyes widened slightly, while Raxler was his usual self, though his eyes flashed red in acknowledgement.

Azula's face turned pink like a turned on lamp, and Ursa's eyes darted between Xale and Azula with interest and shock. Zuko was just plain shocked, as was Mai. Zuko was the first to ask: "Wait, you and Azula?"

"Yes." Said Xale. Mai asked now: "Flirting?" Shrugging, Xale said: "Mostly."

Azula's eyes flashed with malicious intent, and she requested: "Raxler. I request extra training sessions with Xale that same week. Purely defensive tactics."

Raxler clicked, the order sent. Xale grimaced, and said in a attempt at joking: "Had that coming I guess."

Ursa saw the banter, and was the first to pry: "In your many months of absence, did you form any close bonds with these three?"

Azula regained her composure completely now, and decided to formally introduce the three to her mother, and exchange any unrestricted details only she knew to Zuko and Mai, the two having already met the three:

"Mother, these three are closely tied to Alex, the one who travelled with before meeting Zuko again."

Azula's story was simplified, emphasizing how Alex and Xale came and broke her out of the island facility, violently, helping her recover quickly, promising her a fresh start. In her view, and Ursa agreed, she fit in well with these people, and had done a great deed off-world in helping in the so called Varya conflicts. She was sad to hear that the little grey alien girl had died, and Alex had disappeared, along with the reptile mercenary, and the dark skinned male had gone off to help elsewhere in his worlds. At least with these odd individuals, and her role, Azula was happy.

By the end of the day, it was decided that Azula could visit the royal family on the next royal holiday on ember island, a month from now, sine now was a busy time for them.

The four would travel out of sight before the shuttle got them, and now they stood in the entrance hall of the palace, saying their goodbyes.

Awkwardly, Azula allowed Zuko and Mai to quickly embrace her each. With Mai pulled back now, Azula admitted with snide honesty: "I failed to provide my congratulations to you two for marrying. I doubted that Zuko would ever have the backbone to ask you Mai." Zuko laughed off the remark, knowing that Azula was certainly on the mend. Whatever the three were doing with her on the island was working.

In terms of that, Ursa had pulled aside the three to discuss exactly what it was they did with her. Raxler put it in reasonable terms:

"Azula's mental recovery was aided by allowing her to refocus her mental strength on specific tasks, more recently the maintenance of the base itself. Giving her tasks to do prevents her mind from stagnating, and risking reverting to some degree.

Without another word, Raxler walked off. Ursa looked at Xale, and asked: "Am I right in my assumptions about you and my daughter?

"Hey, she impressed me when I first saw her. Well, maybe not for her looks, but I was drawn to her, certainly for the fact that she was scarier than me. But I guess I find myself in awe at her because of her personality, and her looks now. Looking at Ozai as he was, I can safely say she got more from you than him." Explained Xale. Ursa asked: "Would you do anything for her?"

"She saved my life a few times, and I've never met a girl like her in my life, short and eventful as it was. I owe her, and besides, she'd make me regret refusing to do something for her unless for a really good reason. Personally, I like that, conflict for dominance keeps a relationship on edge, changing, keeps it active and healthy."

"What a strange way to view romance." Remarked Lexa: "Personally, I care for Azula too, she's like the sister I never had, one that sometimes I'd rather have over Xale. I'll always help her, and I know she'll do the same." Commented Lexa.

Ursa smiled, laying a hand on each of the clones' shoulders: "Take care of her, help her as you've already been doing." Nodding, Xale and Lexa left, taking Azula in tow, all of them joining Raxler in donning their merchant disguises before walking back out of the city, to the shuttle pickup point.

Relations were on the mend, but for the next month, Azula would be at peace, knowing this family matter was resolved.

**27th July 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, UIP central intelligence**

Lanver had done it. He had gathered enough of the documents.

Just 2 weeks ago, he had been secretly called by none other than Zoran, the Predator chief of UIP intelligence himself. He had been tasked with gathering evidence from leaked records of transmissions to the Alliance HQ, secretly encrypted to appear on Zoran's private, hack-proof channel. Zoran had told him the dates they transmissions were sent, and that the only non UIP conversations he had were with the KI remnant force, or this secret organization of revolutionaries he was helping in the Alliance itself.

Needless to say, Lanver was deeply impressed with Zoran's accomplishment and plan to stop the war. It seemed like the only way the war would end, with the Alliance backing out and stopping the war themselves via a change in leadership. After working with the KI, Lanver knew fully well how critical getting rid of this 'informant' was to keeping the plan moving ahead.

The evidence narrowed it down to 2 suspects. One was a Male Grey, the other was a Female Sril'sask. However, the information garnered no new clues, and as of now, Lanver Kones had reached no certain conclusion.

He and Zoran were sure it was one of the two, and right now, Lanver walked down the intelligence debriefing rooms, under the guise of another interview for insight into the Varya slave network. The guise of providing experience information of the network warranted him to meet with UIP central intelligence. In reality, he was here to discuss a recently uncovered shred of evidence, finally exposing the culprit. It was too risky to disclose it electronically, so the human and the Predator intel chief would meet in person.

Stepping into the familiar debriefing room, Lanver took his seat, settling down. Today his task would be done, and he could go back to a steady job in the UIP militia as an engineer and tech expert. No more combat duties for at least a few months was his granted request. Whistling a tune, he stood up politely as Zoran entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

Sitting down, Lanver got straight to it: "New evidence shows that a secret transmission to an unnamed Alliance outpost was sent yesterday at 5:32 GKT [General Ki'ristalis Time], data encrypted to prevent reading, levels only in restricted files. The sender was from 234 Bi'rundir alley, the residence of our Male Grey suspect, Jarothes Hutreck."

Zoran's mandibles flared in amused satisfaction: "And our female Sril'sask suspect, Krith Lovisk, was working here in the Intelligence bureau, helping take inventory of our files, at that time. I think we have out culprit."

"Jarothes is the traitor. What happens now?" Asked Lanver, twiddling his fingers in joy. Zoran brought his reptilian hands together, merely saying with an echo of pleasure in his voice: "We have the evidence. I can present it easily and have him arrested. He will likely face life imprisonment, his crimes don't warrant execution. Still, he will not be a problem anymore, and I can continue with my more, covert, ventures."

Standing up, Zoran shook Lanver's hand: "It was a pleasure having your assistance. I'm sure it feels good to know that the person responsible for ratting you and the others on the infiltration team out, and subsequently bringing about Mir'minsk's death, is facing justice."

"I can now rest more easily at night. But thank you, I liked this, makes a change from my usual work I guess. No one suspects a humble engineer and saboteur to be a informant. Still, at least my knowledge was useful here."

"Indeed it was. Now out business is over though. I would like it if I could perhaps be able to call upon similar services in future maybe?" Asked Zoran. Thinking for a moment, Lanver shook the Predator's hand: "Deal. So long as I get a bonus each time you do. Times are tough."

"For some more than others, as I'm sure we're both aware." Said Zoran. Bidding the Intelligence chief goodbye, Lanver exited the door, a weight lifted from his shoulders. Breathing out a bit, Zoran turned to exit too, deep in thought.

_This matter has been resolved. I can now divert my full attention to helping the Alliance form a revolt. Such things will generate a large amount of conflict within the Alliance, and tension in the UIP for a change in leadership in the Alliance. Things will get tense, and I shall try to make the most of it. In the end, everyone will benefit. Everyone, and my troubles will be over._

Indeed his troubles would be over, after 5 years of hard work, he could finally settle down in his job a bit once the war ended. He needed a break, and with the fortune he accumulated from numerous dealings and his influence in the information trade, he could settle down easily.

**Author comment time. Getting along steadily with this story, turning out better than I anticipated. Certainly longer than I anticipated, but I still could use helpful feedback to improve on any areas of weakness.**

**If you leave reviews, could you perhaps express opinions on certain story aspects this chapter or so far [romance, action, plot, characters, so on and so forth]. I am always appreciative of advice, so long as abuse is not with it.**

**Oh, almost forgot, Happy New Year.**

**2012 already? Blimey time flies faster as you get older. Am I right?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 30: Love all round, a deadly scheme.**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

**29th July 2900**

"If I'd known I'd be stuck attending another marriage within a few months of the last one I did, I'd have just stayed aboard the Varya Station when it blew up. Save me wearing this absolutely horrendous getup." Muttered Alex, tugging at his sleeves.

"Be nice Alex. You don't look that bad, and besides, these ceremonies aren't that bad." Commented Se'rie. Rolling his eyes, Alex muttered:

"If it wasn't your brother getting married, or anyone I cared for, I wouldn't be here. Not even free drinks like today can drag me into attending another marriage on their own."

The bonding ceremony was happening in one of the few town halls, rented out by Sa'thor's family. It was a relatively small wedding, about 60 or so people, most of whom Alex had not met officially. Predictably, Alex and Shockwave were somehow coerced into attending by Se'rie's charm and persuasion. Shockwave was in fact more curious about the Leg'hrul customs from a cultural science point of view, whilst Alex was more there for the free drinks. There were no such things as stag parties among the Alliance species, to Alex's dismay.

Norstith and Ja'hail happily attended, the latter for much the same reason as Alex. Sa'thor's friends were there too, including Ra'thail, and Hre'sil, Se'rie's and now Alex's friend had attended. Along with them were some young people from Sa'thor's school time, and Kail'aris's parents. Anyone important was attending.

The whole affair was less formal than a human wedding, and before long, the actual bonding ceremony was underway. Sa'thor and Kail'aris now stood on the podium. Sa'thor wore a formal suit, with half sleeves, still allowing his feathers to poke out, and in green and blue colours. Apparently green was a sign of peace and love in the Leg'hrul culture. His feathers were cleaner and smoother than normal, but his neck plumage was fluffed out more so, as a sign of masculinity in the Leg'hrul, along with their longer tail feathers and slightly larger height over females. On his facial feathers he wore a green dye, made into an intricate pattern.

Kail'aris wore a gown/suit attire, a green and blue suit attire, but more loose, with flowing, curtain like extensions on the sides and front, leaving her bluish feathers to sprawl out behind her. She also wore ceremonial feather dye on her face, the same green patterns as Sa'thor.

The minister stepped up to the podium, and began reciting his speeches. The audience was attentive in their own ways. Fe'lera was holding back tears, and Yal'hesk was the encyclopaedic image of pride. Norstith looked on with similar pride, but was more dignified than his brother in law. Ra'thail was smiling, happy for his friend, knowing that both of them had finally decided to go for it, when he was aware they were made for one another longer than the two of them did.

Hre'sil was moved, but not tearful, her reptilians eyes betraying her happiness for both of them. Ja'hail was showing a sign of passive approval, one that said he'd rather be elsewhere, but he was at least happy for them. Shockwave, like Alex and Se'rie, were in a more secluded seating area with Sa'thor's family. He was in his 8 foot tall holoform, and looked interested more in the ceremonial proceedings than the happiness of the soon to be mates.

As much as Alex tried, he couldn't find himself to enjoy the ceremony. He was happy for Sa'thor and Kail'aris, but it was just so boring. For the sake of pleasing Se'rie, he put on a mask of happiness, composed, but happy. Se'rie was simply staring at the two, approval and joy plastered on her face.

Within 10 minutes, the ceremony was ending, the pair exchanging vows without hesitation. When the minister finally declared them bonded, they bowed their heads together, and leant in to kiss, their beaks thrust together in a slow kiss. The whole hall burst into applause, happy for yet another couple.

The reception was actually longer than the ceremony, much longer. Here was what some of the visitors had actually come for.

"Good stuff this. Picked it out myself." Said Ja'hail, sipping a glass of S'rillian wine, savouring the sour, yet tangy taste. Alex, Se'rie and Norstith were with him, though the latter was unable to drink on account of his dark matter disguised robot form. Grabbing a glass, Alex took a sip, commenting: "Good yes. Strong, not really."

"I don't want to risk facing people over too many getting shitfaced and having to explain my recklessness at choosing too strong drinks. Besides, do you really want to see the newly mated guy there dance drunk?" Ja'hail gestured to Sa'thor, who while his dancing skills had improved, were still lacking.

"I don't know. This party is a bit dull, we could use a good laugh." Commented Alex suggesting something: "What do you think Se'rie?"

Se'rie had finished downing an entire wine glass in two gulps, asking: "Think what?"

"Damn Se'rie. I wouldn't take you as being a bit of a hard drinker." Commented Alex. Norstith shook his head amusedly, and reminded the couple: "Just remember this is Sa'thor and Kail'aris's night. Make sure you three save enough drinks for them." The robotic Leg'hrul walked off, leaving Ja'hail by the drinks bar, whilst Se'rie pulled Alex to the dance floor.

"Let's go. I still haven't had that dance with you."

"I don't want to draw more attention to myself."

"Alex, everyone in the colony knows you're here. You can't get any more conspicuous. And it would mean a lot to me if you did. Please?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make it worth you're while later." Said Se'rie, her voice slightly sultry. Now much more enthusiastic, Alex followed her eagerly onto the dance floor, where a faster song was starting to play. Sa'thor and Kail'aris had retreated, most likely to talk with friends or lock beaks more furiously. On the dance floor there were 2 other young couples, all from Sa'thor and Kail'aris's old friends from school. Sure enough, they noticed a Leg'hrul-Human pair join them.

Instantly, Se'rie pulled away and began swaying and stepping perfectly in sync with the music. He pale blue and red detailed form twirled and stepped as if by instinct. Alex recognized the song, it was played aboard the Emancipator, in the crew rec rooms, on nights off sometimes. He had found a step, and soon, he fell into place opposite Se'rie, his movements in sync, though not as smooth, more abrupt, though he made it work for him.

Se'rie grinned, Alex was a good dancer, not out of step, a bit stiff maybe, but good. As the song went along, their moves grew more complex. Now, Se'rie weaved and spun more quickly, the dance becoming a competition more so with each move.

By now, they had attracted a crowd, with many of them impressed by their skill at dancing, particularly from the human male. The human in question made a bold move, ducking low, spinning on his heel, and seizing Se'rie around the waist, flipping her over once to resettle her on both feet. The crowd cheered, and soon Se'rie made a bold move in combination with him. She leapt up, gliding towards Alex. Quickly twirling in the air, she gently landed on his shoulders, and with her wings to support her, she back-flipped off his shoulders, landing directly in front of Alex, panting from exhaustion. Now the song ended, and the hall broke into applause, some even cheering.

Panting slightly, Alex pulled Se'rie from the dance floor, supporting her slightly exhausted frame: "C'mon, you need a sit down, and I need to lose the crowd." They disappeared among the throngs of visitors, retreating to a secluded corner.

Sa'thor and Kail'aris disappeared for a week after the ceremony, having rented a hotel room locally for their 'honeymoon'. And unless anyone had the memory of a goldfish, no one wanted to know some of the things they would get up to.

That meant Sa'thor was no longer in the house, and in he wake of her brother's wedding, Se'rie was lusting for romance.

**2nd August 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

Today was a quiet day. Se'rie had finished her shift in the shop early, and with himself and Shockwave really unable to be out in public as often for good reason, Alex was in too. Fe'lera, Yal'hesk, Norstith and even Ja'hail were out, meaning it was the two refugees and Se'rie in the house.

Under normal circumstances, a parent would worry for the safety of his only daughter being alone with both of them. However, this was a love lusting Se'rie. With Shockwave being romantically void, and physically out of the question, if anyone was to be felt sorry for, it was Alex, if he tried to resist, and be cut to ribbons.

Lying on the couch, Alex slept peacefully, Se'rie lying comfortably atop him, her wings splayed over his body. She was semi awake, her talon drawing a circle on his stomach through his shirt. Bending down, she nibbled on his ear lightly, waking him gently.

As he woke, Se'rie spoke: "I'm kinda bored. I was thinking maybe we could go up to my room and appreciate some beauty." Blinking drearily, Alex replied: "Wha? Oh yeah, the art, yeah." Shaking her head, Se'rie said: "No, I mean, well, I want to be alone with you, in my room, on my bed, just you and me. No holding back."

Alex's thought track stopped, and he looked at Se'rie with amazement. Was she really asking this? He sat up slightly, and asked: "Are you asking me t-?"

"Stop talking, and just come upstairs. Please?" Se'rie begged, stroking his face seductively with a single talon. Unsure, he followed upstairs, Se'rie leading the way.

Soon, he was alone in her room. As soon as the door shut, Alex leant against it, while Se'rie waited for him to talk. After 3 minutes, Se'rie spoke: "I guess you probably know why I want you here. I really want this, after seeing Sa'thor and Kail'aris, it made me feel empty. I wanted to take the next step with you. I want to be with you, completely." She approached him, and pulled him to herself, gazing deeply into his b blood orbs with her ruby and gold orbs of her own.

Sweating, Alex knew his answer, though the tension was killing him: "I wanted this to come one day. I'm yours to command Se'rie." Smiling, Se'rie guided him to the bed, her gentle smile vanishing and forming a sultry grin. Almost throwing him on the bed, she ordered: "Strip your clothes. You're mine soon."

Obliging, Alex began to strip, but found himself enticed as Se'rie began to remove her clothes. She removed her shirt and pants, then the vest/thermal layer beneath them. She was now naked from the waist up, her torso plumage back now fully exposed.

Unlike humans, Na'vi and mammalian races, Leg'hrul had no problem with females exposing their chest, it was only the lower regions, like males, that were covered. Sure enough, Alex stripped down to his underclothing, while Se'rie was at her last item of clothing too.

Turing, Se'rie slowly and seductively pulled off her underwear, flicking them carelessly elsewhere. She approached the human, almost laughing at his awestruck look, his face hanging from gazing at her naked body. Her plumage was well kept, and she engulfed Alex in her wings, tackling him roughly and began to furiously consummate their relationship. A time of passion, their own moment of paradise, just the two of them.

Neither held back.

A half hour later, and Alex lay asleep with a naked Se'rie curled up beside him, both of them near hidden under her bed covers.

It had been a challenge in the first few moments, but both knew enough about each other's anatomy to make it work. It still worked for both, the human female sex was substituted with her cloacae's egg duct. It was unnatural, yet it was pleasurable for both parties.

Curled up against her human lover, Se'rie sighed deeply. This was the best experience of love any of them had encountered, and it was much more precious for both of them, as it was their loss of virginity for both of them. He had been gentle, yet after some trouble, had found ways to pleasure her like she had dreamt a lover might one day.

Eyes closed, all his body relaxed, Alex relished the feel of his lover against him. They had shared each other completely now, in mind, body and soul. Nothing, no one could substitute Se'rie in his mind. Strange to think he would never have pictured himself here a year ago, let alone any of the other thins between his resurrection and now. He was at peace, finally, with the personification of perfection adjusting her position for comfort against his torso.

Inhaling Alex's scent, Se'rie remembered to wake both her and Alex before her parents risked returning.

**17th August 2900**

**Dawnbreaker, Ba'hras system, Thiri'hal orbit**

"**Captain, we've arrived in the Ba'hras system, and are now in orbit around Thiri'hal."** The intercom rang with the pilot's voice. Pleased, Kirth looked out the upper deck observation window.

He had ordered the Dawnbreaker to this system to track down their next, and one of the easier individuals, he had decided to take on as specialists. Ja'hail Rathor. The Kro'nogri mercenary had been reported as being part of the KI strike fleet in the Varya operation, but had disappeared, fleeing the explosion on an undesignated vessel. However, through credit transaction recordings, he was reportedly on the nearby colony in this system, working a small job as a cadet trainer in a local high school. Luckily, his career credentials showed he still listed himself as available for hire.

To avoid detection, and a mild panic from an Alliance registered frigate appearing in the system. Kirth ordered the Dawnbreaker into orbit around the next furthest planet from Ba'hras's star, a thinly ringed orange gas giant, Thiri'hal. At least here the frigate would avoid detection.

They would take the frigate's only transport, a small shuttle, to the colony. It was disguised as a civilian shuttle, a merchant shuttle to be precise. He could take a small group with him, to help lower the threat. La'kias was the obvious choice, but he might as well bring along Morthas Krithos as well.

"So we simply find Mr. Rathor and ask for his services, promising him a healthy pay cheque? Simple enough I guess." Said Morthas. He, La'kias and Kirth were now aboard the shuttle, now accelerating towards Dev'ral, leaving the Thiri'hal and the Dawnbreaker behind. Le'kias remembered:

"While we are there with him, we may as well ask about the location of Norstith. He was there with Rathor in the KI segment. He may know where we can find Norstith, save us going through the trouble of searching high and low for him."

Kirth agreed, saying: "If that is true, we can at least find our third of four recruits. For now though, let's focus on getting Rathor on board with us."

By the time they arrived, it was early afternoon. It was a normal working day, and the first place they went to was the high school that Ja'hail trained cadets at. They arrived just minutes from when the school day ended, and told the school receptionist to give Ja'hail the message to meet them in the school plaza, 15 minutes after the day ended, for a business deal.

Waiting, Kirth checked his visor's chronometer absentmindedly, while La'kias looked with vague interest the high school students joking around as they began to walk or fly home. Morthas was actually practicing with his dark matter, the black substance swirling in his outstretched hand like a ball of vibrating fire, dancing. And yet he was still bored.

"Oh shit. And I thought I'd seen enough of people who used that."

Looking up, Kirth, La'kias and Morthas, who extinguished the dark matter, saw Ja'hail impatiently coming up to them. He had seen the dark matter already, so their identities were no longer so covert. Not that it mattered.

"Ja'hail Rathor. It is a pleasure to meet one of your notoriety." Kirth came up and shook Rathor's hand, the mercenary cracking a small, toothy smile: "Sounds like someone knows what I've done to earn my reputation." La'kias came forwards, his face serious and businesslike: "It's that notoriety of yours that made us come for you. We have a proposition for you."

Morthas added in: "Before we divulge the proposition, I say that you will find it endearing, and attractive. It is high risk, but the consequences can only benefit you, even if it goes wrong at any point."

Sceptical, Ja'hail listened in.

The three of them explained the plan outlines: the revolution plan, the Underworld Guild offering to pay his salary, and any bonuses he needed. The part where he would suffer no cost if the Alliance tried to accuse him of treachery, and all the blame would fall on Kirth and La'kias. On top of it all, including the opportunity to end the war and stop this pointless bloodshed, the pay was good in itself.

Thinking to himself, Ja'hail said: "I'd have to give notice to the school, say I'll call them if I can do the job another time if I can. Other than that, after months of staying here, I'll be glad to get off this frigid rock. You got a deal."

Pleased, La'kias asked: "While we are here, we want to ask about the whereabouts of Norstith. He was reported with you in the Varya Station, and we want to recruit him too."

Ja'hail was silent for a bit, and he decided to say where Norstith was, but not mention Alex or Shockwave: "Norstith is here in the colony too. I happen to be living in the same house as him, bunking in the same place as his sister and her husband and kids. We stuck together after he helped me take out the assassins sent after his family, one of them having betrayed me 6 years earlier in life."

Now this was a surprise, but not illogical turn. It seemed smart to stick together for safety, particularly in a small colony like this one. Morthas then asked: "Norstith? I never met him, but when I was in the KI fleet people spoke about him very proudly."

"Former KI man huh? Norstith will be pleased to see you then. He respects anyone who turned from them, especially before that shitstorm with the Varya station. Hell of a mess, hated patrolling the station as security, hated navigating it to wreck it from the inside. I'm glad that nut job Kal'sik went mental and blew it to hell to not lose. That place is better in pieces if you ask me."

Kirth dismissed this comment, and asked: "Could we meet him? Sooner is better."

Ja'hail shrugged, and said: "Sure. He may be suspicious of you, but if you really did go to the same academy as him, he may be pleased to see you."

"Whatever happens, we won't find out until we meet him." Said La'kias. Ja'hail then began to lead them back to the house, walking down the cold pavement.

In the garage, Shockwave was alert. He had detected an incoming shuttle, but the risk was in who had disembarked the shuttle.

Records showed that the Kro'nogri was fleet Lieutenant La'kias, and the younger Leg'hrul male was Morthas Krithos, a confirmed former KI member, who deserted to escape becoming a Varya operation slave. The third was what set off the alarms. It was Commander Kirth, the ghostly coloured Leg'hrul male, and second in command of the Varya operation.

Shockwave readied his weapons systems, and was currently in tank mode, sitting in the garage. Alex had just entered too, and Shockwave's holoform showed recording projections. Currently, by what hacked shop security cameras were showing, they were being led by Ja'hail. Having zoomed in, and tapped into audio recordings, they overheard the talk:

**Ja'hail: "Me and Norstith are holed up in a nearby house. They let us stay after we stopped some assassins from taking them out.**

**Kirth: "The mother is Norstith's sister. It seems right that after Norstith was revealed as a traitor, Kal'sik would authorize to kill them. A form of punishment, desperate, but it would have been crippling initially, but made him much more dangerous and reckless."**

**La'kias: "What about the human, Alex, and the Cybertronian you escaped with?"**

**Ja'hail: "We split up at a remote planet, where me and Norstith hitchhiked here on a merchant shuttle. Who knows where those two are."**

Alex sighed, at least Ja'hail wasn't going to give him and Shockwave away. From what else they heard, Kirth was not here on Alliance business. If he was with a traitor, Morthas, and a former KI member too, then he may be working outside the Alliance. He was still a risk, and Alex had prepared accordingly.

"We shall wait for him to arrive, and if he comes into the garage and discovers us, incapacitate him as quickly as possible. We should avoid killing him and his companions." Said Shockwave.

"If Kirth is here, what of his pet Aree'lathor, Zirleth? I really don't want to end up as a toothpick for that thing." Said Alex. At that point, he said: "I'm going to tell everyone to not say we're in. Kirth may have overheard about us two here, if not, I'd rather not meet him until he is fully trustworthy." He exited the garage quickly, in full armour.

Poking his head into the living room, Alex saw Se'rie watching the vid screen. She smiled briefly, but saw his look of worry: "What's wrong?"

"Some men are coming with Ja'hail, looking o get him and Norstith for a mission of some kind. Please Se'rie, tell anyone else in now to not mention me and Shockwave being in at all. It may be a trap."

"Okay. I'll tell mother and father not to say anything." Nodding, Alex vanished as his cloaking tech engaged, and he retreated into the garage.

A few minutes later, the door buzzed, and Fe'lera went to answer it. She engaged the door, and as it opened, she recoiled in mild surprise at the other three with Ja'hail. The three were passive, while Fe'lera asked: "Ja'hail. Who are these men?"

"Old friends of Norstith. Well, one of them is, the other two are his associates. They want to talk to Norstith about a business deal." As he finished, Fe'lera looked at the other three. The Kro'nogri looked to be a lower middle age, equivalent of 28 years old for a human. The first Leg'hrul was scarred, his beak scratched and his feathers missing in some areas. The last Leg'hrul was unusually coloured, a very pale blue, and a white undercoat, with very dark red feather tips. This Leg'hrul seemed familiar to Fe'lera somehow, at least in colouration. His introduction caused her to remember:

"Fe'lera, greetings. My name is Kirth, these are my associates, La'kias and Morthas. I believe I met you at my graduation from the Vaerakin military academy. You were visiting your brother's graduation, I was one of his closest friends in the academy."

Surprised, Fe'lera now recognized the pale Leg'hrul: "I thought I recognized you from long ago! It's been so long, please, come in, you all look cold." She led them in, with Kirth graciously following, with La'kias in tow, and Morthas gazing around the house with interest. He saw some paintings on the hall walls, and noted aloud: "I see you're interested in the works of Hecheris. Very delicate technique, yet, grand in scale."

"Yes I am. Some of these I picked out, some my daughter picked out." Said Fe'lera.

"And how are you recovering from the assassination attempt 3 months ago?" Asked La'kias. At that moment, they entered the living room, where Norstith, Se'rie and Yal'hesk were waiting. Having heard them, Yal'hesk answered: "Only myself and Se'rie took injuries. We were lucky that Norstith and Ja'hail came to stop them." Kirth noticed that Se'rie looked a bit nervous, her eyes flicking briefly to the garage for a second. Kirth then noticed someone was missing: "I though you had a son as well. Where is he?"

Se'rie answered: "He recently got married, he's living in a house nearby." At that point, Kirth looked at Norstith, and shook his talons heartily: "Norstith! It's been too long old friend. I heard of what you did before coming here. Not quite like you to cause trouble."

Sceptical, Norstith asked: "I'm surprised to see an esteemed naval commander coming to visit a traitor. Why are you really here though?"

La'kias answered: "It's a complex matter. But one recent event caused us to come here ahead of our anticipated schedule. Concerning you're status."

Morthas said: "The Alliance has only now gathered enough evidence to show you killed the assassins, and are still alive. They've put a bounty on you're head, and have already narrowed down your location to this sector. We came to help."

"If left alone, they will send more assassins after you and you're family. We originally wanted to enlist your help in a secretive matter, but now I see we can do you a favour I return." Said Kirth. Frowning, Yal'hesk asked: "What do you intend to do? We've already been freed from Alliance house arrest just 3 to 4 months ago, if you're planning on moving us, you'll have to convince us."

"I'm not with the Alliance in this matter! I'm committing much of my resources to secretly organizing a coup. Morthas was the previous specialist we picked up, he's a former member of the Knight Initiative." Said Kirth. Now Norstith was interested: "A KI member? How did you escape the fleet's destruction?"

"I was stationed on a spying mission when you're human pet blew it to hell. Not that I cared, I actually want to thank him, as I learned of the true intention of KI operatives when I rejoined the Alliance briefly. I deserted and became a merc a week or so before the Varya incident." Said Morthas. He summoned some dark matter into his hand, swirling it like a ribbon ball, to emphasize his KI status.

"Maybe we should discuss this in more detail." Suggested La'kias.

With Alex and Shockwave listening in from the garage, Kirth, La'kias and sometimes Morthas explained their dealings, and their plan.

They still had one more listed specialist they wished to find, but with Nortith's family at risk, they offered to move them to a safe location until the situation was resolved, or permanently if worse came to worse. It was obvious that the risk of them staying here for another month at most was too great, by then the Alliance would find Norstith, and track down him and his relatives. Ja'hail was on board with the plan, but Norstith, Yal'hesk, Fe'lera and Se'rie were unsure.

"Why can't the Alliance just leave us alone for once?" Said Se'rie aloud, clearly angry. Fe'lera asked: "Where would we go?"

Kirth said: "The only location we definitely can count on is our frigate, the Dawnbreaker. Any other location would risk the Alliance finding you." Norstith then remembered one location, which he had only visited once in a way.

"I know of one location you could use, but I need to ask once more." Norstith looked carefully at Kirth: "Can we trust you? You and your pet attacked my allies on Varya."

"Only on orders. I was unsure of the whole operation, a waste of resources, and abominable in the use of the dark matter slaves. Foolish, unnecessary. Besides, I am not going to loyally follow a government that used my tracking beacon's location to fire on a human I was engaging in close quarters. I know the Alliance needs a change in tack, and I intend to do it in the next few months."

Apprehensive, but somewhat satisfied, Norstith said: "Solaris, New Earth, a system now allowed by the UIP to be a sovereign system of the KI remnant. My human operative, Alex, and some other KI operatives, are permanently stationed there. Their base is undetectable, that location could be used."

In the garage, Alex's eyes widened, and he hissed: "He has no right to make decisions about my home base without my say so!"

He made to move, but Shockwave's holoform held him back, struggling a bit. The pair accidentally knocked a workbench, sending a welding tool noisily on the floor.

Norstith's eyes shrunk at the noise from the garage. Kirth snapped to the sound, and La'kias said: "That explains your infrequent nervous glances to the garage."

Morthas looked, and got up, striding to the door. Se'rie panicked, and tried to stop the young man: "Stop, wait! You need to be careful!"

He heard the sounds of shrieking metal and banging, and as he yanked the door open, he saw a massive red optic staring him in the face, down the barrel of a massive, charged, humming cannon.

Reacting, Morthas gathered his dark matter, and subconsciously any within 3 metres of him. As he formed a dark blade, Alex appeared, shocked, plasma shotgun ready, visible. Morthas, in his panic, had stripped Alex of his dark matter cloaking layer.

Eyes widening, Morthas breathed: "Operative Alex."

Surprised, Alex said: "Operative Morthas?"

Se'rie gestured for Alex to stand down, while she introduced: "Morthas, this is Alex, and Shockwave. They, uh, well, they really came along with Norstith and Ja'hail."

"There goes that cover story." Muttered Ja'hail, annoyed at this turn. Disarming too, along with Shockwave, Morthas said: "Seeing as you two are here, and have obviously been listening in on us, why not come out."

Now in the room, with Shockwave in holoform once more, Alex said: "Norstith is right about my base being undetectable, a UIP invasion missed it, and quite frankly, I think I'll join in. Anything to hand the Alliances' arses to them."

"Anything else?" Asked Kirth. Alex said: "If I guide you to the system, I can present a few more specialists for your coup attempt. They'll be hard to turn down."

"Excellent. I came here hoping to get Ja'hail and Norsith, but I got you too." Kirth said. He turned to Shockwave's holoform now: "I don't have anything to offer you in return though."

Shockwave rumbled: "If I assist in this complex operation, and it succeeds, I will restore my reputation among my kind. When I return, they will find me more trustworthy for helping end the war. I see no other path that offers more benefit to me."

La'kias sighed, and said to Kirth: "You fail to see how we shall transport him with ease. The only space aboard the frigate big enough to hold his form would be shared by an even bigger being."

Shockwave's optic narrowed, while Alex inhaled in fear. They now knew where Kirth's pet was. Life was kind to them, wasn't it?

_**The next big stage of the story starts now. A futile war like this often results in one country reforming, revolting, or falling apart. I decided to incorporate that into the story.**_

_**Please leave reviews if you can, or view my stories in detail. Any opinions on the romance, plot, characters? I appreciate any helpful advice, or positive criticism that I can improve upon. Again, be gentle, but be truthful in reviews if you leave them.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 31: Relocation, Homecoming.**

**20th August 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

The trio of Coup leaders had left the day they arrived, after getting Norstith, Ja'hail, Alex and Shockwave to agree to help, and to relocate Norstith's family to Alex's island base. Now, three days afterwards, the family finished packing anything they were taking, which was anything able to be carried that was important to them or necessary. They packed heavily, for who knows how long they'd be gone.

The shuttle did not have enough room for the entire family and their bags. No prizes for guessing who ended up carrying the bags.

"Last bag." Said Yal'hesk. He placed the suitcase into the attack craft compartment, the craft emitting a thrust of jets briefly. Shockwave was less than pleased. That being said, Alex had to squeeze into the passenger compartment, which already had a few bags in it.

"Not exactly how I envisioned finally getting off this rock." Muttered Alex, as he climbed into the now cramped passenger seat. The bags dug into his sides uncomfortably: "Ugh! UIP people complain about budget space liners, this is ridiculous."

"Alright. That's you two ready to go. Take off, we'll meet aboard the Dawnbreaker, use the coordinates provided." Said La'kias. However, Shockwave interrupted:

"Negative. We are still unsure if this is a scheme to capture us. We shall wait for you to escort all others aboard, and board following you." Sighing, Kirth agreed to this.

"Hey, we got here alright. We're all packed." Said Sa'thor. He and Kail'aris had agreed to the terms, with Kirth saying he could provide credentials to help anyone uprooted from their current jobs when this was over.

Soon enough, Kirth led them to the spaceport, with La'kias sorting out customs and forms for departure. The 12 person shuttle easily accommodated the 9 people, and within minutes, took off from the spaceport. An attack craft rocketed after them, keeping close, but always trailing.

After an hour's total flight, and a brief microjump to just above lightspeed, and the two craft were in orbit around Thiri'hal. The frigate Dawnbreaker came into view, a sleek, fast vessel, with a streamlined hull, angular wing like extensions and 2 large main thrusters on the rear hull. It was a large vessel, 500 metres long, but for Alex, it was smaller than he was accustomed to.

_I can't wait to see their faces when they get back to Solaris and see my fleet, and the Liberator. At least, if the others got back alright. I know they were regarded as heroes from what I heard of them, but I can't be sure._

**Dawnbreaker, Thiri'hal high orbit.**

The shuttle arrived first, landing in the small hanger bay of the frigate. By the time everyone was off, Shockwave's attack craft form flew in, and landed.

As the craft's engines cooled, the opaque cockpit opened, and predictably, Alex was happy to get out. Leaping out, two of the suitcases in hand, he placed them on the hanger deck, going to unpack Shockwave's cargo compartment, and the rest of the cockpit bags.

The last bag out, Kirth then said to Shockwave: "The primary cargo bay is full, but there is plenty of room for you in the secondary cargo bay. We'll seal off it's entrance with a bypass shield, and make sure your 'roommate' behaves."

"Roommate?" Asked Shockwave.

"I have a trained animal in there, and Aree'lathor. You'll be sharing the cargo bay with her."

"Ooh hello? Bestiality in the cargo bay?" Declared Alex, now suddenly a lot more cheerful with this move. Shockwave fired his thrusters in anger, but complied, backing out of the hanger to manoeuvre to the secondary cargo hanger doors.

Alex then assisted with carrying the bags, as did Ja'hail.

While Kirth, La'kias and Morthas went off to the bridge, the yeoman, a young female Kro'nogri, showed them to their rooms. The passenger quarters were small, and there were two twin double bed rooms available. The rooms were 2 double beds, separated by different rooms within each passenger compartment. Yal'hesk and Fe'lera took one, with Ja'hail and Norstith sharing the other bed. Sa'thor and Kail'aris took the second room, That left Alex and Se'rie to share the second bed, a decision which Norstith and Yal'hesk ordered the younger ones to share according to gender. Now, Se'rie would share with Kail'aris, and Sa'thor would share with Alex.

Still, none of them could top the arrangements that Shockwave was staying in.

Simply put, Zirleth all but roared upon seeing Shockwave again, in her cargo bay no less. It took Kirth's explanation to her relatively intelligent beastly brain for her not to attack Shockwave.

Now, she took to staring at him, with all four of her basketball sized eyes, her black and white fur bristling in alertness. Shockwave ignored this, and transformed into his tank mode, being sure to aim his cannon at the beast, even while he recharged:

_Primus, how the frag did I end up sharing a recharging quarters with this thing?_

Later that day, after everyone had acclimatized, Alex went up to the bridge to give the coordinates of the Solaris system to the navigation officer. The officer plotted a course.

The trip would take them to the opposite galactic arm edge, a distance of 6000 light years. This trip would require 1 stop, to collect resources for the reactor core. In terms of travel time, with this stop, the trip would take approximately 200 hours, or roughly 8 days, including a one day stop at an Alliance military fuel station.

With no further delay, the frigate Dawnbreaker engaged the FTL drive, and set off for Solaris, stopping only slightly off course when the time comes.

**22nd August 2900**

Two days into the trip, and little developed. With the exception of a rude awakening.

As a rule of thumb, the passenger compartments were soundproofed, except in the case of the separated areas of each compartment.

Still asleep, Alex woke up, drowsy still. Strangely, there was no Sa'thor sleeping beside him. Alex was awake before him, even on this frigate. His answer came with the opening of the door, and when his hearing finally attuned.

Se'rie walked in, having returned from her breakfast in the crew mess hall, and asked a semi-naked Alex: "Have you seen Sa'thor? He wasn't at breakfast. Wait. What is that noise?"

A few sounds were coming from the other side of the passenger compartment, faint moans, some sounds of shifting covers. If anything when it got louder, one would think it was 2 animals furiously going at it.

Well, that was technically right, but those animals had names.

As the moans grew louder, Se'rie and Alex listened in shock and grimaced sometimes, particularly when certain things were heard:

"Press it right up on me!"

"So hot right now!"

"Bite me! Bite me hard!"

"Interesting request." Said Alex. Se'rie said nothing, her grimacing getting progressively worse:

"Get in there. Bite it harder! Harder!" Kail'aris near screamed.

"OHH" Sa'thor, obviously overjoyed, and nearing his peak.

"Right! That does it!" Alex leaped out of bed, and scrambled into his casual clothing, his dark green and dark yellow clothing set. Stumbling out of the room, Se'rie commented, now disturbed:

"I think my dad and uncle were right to try and separate us. Not so much fearing us doing it, but more of us being disturbed by them doing it." The pair entered the mess hall, where of the group, Yal'hesk, Fe'lera and La'kias were seated, talking amongst themselves. Fe'lera was first to notice them, but frowned at the sheepish looks on their faces:

"Morning. What's wrong? You two look like you've seen something terrible."

"More a case of heard something. You're son is in their, 'pleasuring' his mate within a thread of her life." Said Alex dismissively. As he sat down, La'kias bolted up, muttering: "I told Kirth to separate the younger married couple in different compartments."

"I thought they were separate, as you two were." Asked Yal'hesk, his tone surprised, and accusing. Se'rie defensively said: "Sa'thor must have snuck into the other room while I was out and Alex was asleep." It was then that Alex, inadvertently, made a bold statement:

"If they shared a bed, they wouldn't have to sneak out in the morning, go at it quicker, and end up waking me." Yal'hesk was surprised, and he took this moment to admit something:

"I've been holding this in too long. I know what you two did together." Se'rie and Alex looked confused, and Fe'lera frowned at her mate's bluntness. Se'rie asked: "Dad? What do you mean?" Sighing, he said: "I know that you two had sex over two weeks ago."

"Yal'hesk! I told you to keep it private! It's their business, and our daughter is old enough!" Reprimanded Fe'lera. Yal'hesk breathed, and said: "You forget that Leg'hrul have developed senses of smell. Me and Fe'lera both smelt your pheromones, among other things."

Gulping, Alex said: "Well. It's not like we were too quick in getting to it, were we? I mean, it was 2 months after we got together." Se'rie stepped in now: "Dad, I asked Alex to do it. I wanted it, and he went along with it, because he wants me to be happy. End of story."

Now Yal'hesk was defensive, and he said: "No, I just want to say that. I won't stop you, and maybe you're right. Maybe it would be fine for you to switch beds."

"It's not like that stopped your son." Commented Alex, and lo and behold, Sa'thor stumbled into the mess hall, looking rather pleased with himself:

"Morning. Why's La'kias in a bad mood?"

"Same reason I am you sex charged idiot." Muttered Alex, as he got up to see what was available at the counter. Confused, Sa'thor walked over to the counter to get food as well. A few seconds later, Norstith came around the corner:

"Bad morning I take it?"

Sighing, Se'rie put her head in her talons: "The sooner we get there the better."

**26th August 2900**

The fifth day of transit came by uneventfully.

During the fuel stop yesterday, Alex and Shockwave had stayed hidden away, cloaked visually from view. As a vessel of a fleet commander, the Dawnbreaker got little in the way of scanning for intruders. By now, they were in FTL, but now on the outer fringes of the UIP settled galactic arm.

On one of the trip days, Se'rie had decided to go visit Shockwave, with Alex in tow. When they came down, they found Kirth down there as well, socializing with Zirleth, while Shockwave kept a wary eye on the now playful, 130 foot long, 40 foot tall reptile/mammal.

At the sight of Alex, the Aree'lathor snarled warningly, flexing it's folding mouth, revealing its gaping, sharp toothed maw. As the human stepped back, she caught sight of Se'rie. Apparently she had a preference of Leg'hrul, thanks to Kirth, and she settled down, now curious. After slowly sniffing a petrified Se'rie, Zirleth had gently nudged and rubbed her enormous head against the girl, causing her to stumble backwards.

Kirth laughed aloud, stroking Zirleth's furry, armoured hide: "Looks like Zirleth's made a new friend." Zirleth rumbled, almost purred, to agree, her four eyes now big with excitement. Nervously, Se'rie stepped forwards, and petted the beast above one of her eyes, causing her to purr louder.

"Aww, she likes it." Cooed Se'rie, rubbing the beast's head affectionately. Behind her, and off to the side, Alex and Shockwave stared agape, as Se'rie melted the Aree'lathor responsible for near killing or maiming them in the Varya incident, and a creature that could kill her with one swipe of her mouth, claws, or spiked tail.

"Are you kidding me?" Exclaimed Alex: "That thing's a monster!"

"No, she's nothing but a big sweetheart deep down. Aren't you girl?" Se'rie ignored her boyfriend's disbelief, continuing to coddle the creature. Off to the side, Shockwave tried to make any logical sense of this affectionate coddling of a killing organic monster. And he couldn't.

After a few minutes, Alex decided to risk it. He stepped forwards, carefully approaching the beast. Zirleth snarled, but stayed where she was. Slowly, Alex reached out a hand, and touched the eye ridge, rubbing it slightly. Zirleth eyed him, but sighed in slight contentment. Sill unnerved, Alex slowly backed away, causing Se'rie and Kirth to laugh at him.

**28th August 2900**

**Solaris system, 1200 light years from Sol, asteroid belt.**

The Dawnbreaker had reverted to real space a 1 A.U, or near 150 million kilometres from Solaris's single main sequence star. It now hung undetected by stealth and signal disruption in an asteroid belt, as Alex made to contact the base to give them a heads up on the arriving frigate.

Clicking the frequency, Alex decided to keep this between only him and Raxler. He others may react a tad illogically, while Raxler could be reasoned with, and could process a recorded log of Alex's doings while he was absent.

"**Message sent through FTL network, encrypted and sent to message inbox, designation Overlord."**

Later, Se'rie was chatting with Alex on the observation deck. The frigate would be stationary until Raxler replied, which would likely be another hour or so. For now, the view of the iron and titanium rich rocks orbiting the star would suffice.

"Why the name 'Overlord'?" Asked Se'rie. Alex explained:

"Leading to the Varya mission, I decided that after this specific leaders could use codenames to hide our identities. I only managed to come up with my Administrator's codename in conjunction with my own by the time we started the Varya operation."

"What were you called? And why did you give yourself and your administrator the names you did?"

"I called my self Dark Hunter. The name stuck, in fact, I changed my last name to Hunter for use in documents when I had to. It was the nickname I got when I was a famous soldier in the UIP. And my administrator? He is literally the overlord of my operations centre, second only to me though. You'll see when we get there."

Looking slightly depressed, Se'rie asked: "So what's this place like?"

"You'll like it. It's an island in the middle of an ocean, secluded from the mainland by thousands of miles. It's a tropical climate, and there is the occasional storm, but the weather is often good."

Alex then saw Se'rie's face. With a single look of concern, Se'rie opened up: "We're being forced to move again. Thanks to the Alliance no less. Just a few months ago we thought they'd leave us alone. Now this. Because of them me and Sa'thor lost any chance of getting an offworld, proper education. No compensation or anything."

Alex pulled her into a small hug, and she nestled into his neck, her body sagging in sadness. Stroking her sensitive head crest, Alex told her: "Where we're going the Alliance can't get you anymore. They never will. Any of you. And if this all works out, you could go and live in the Alliance in safety once more. Everyone could."

Sniffing a bit, Se'rie said sadly: "But I don't know what to do. Besides art I can't think of anything to make a livelihood of. At least you, Norstith, Shockwave and the others can fight, me, I'm only a learner."

"Maybe that's it then. I could teach you how to fight, to give you a skill you could exploit. I mean, you're actually pretty good already, quite good with my, sorry, your swords in fact. I could easily teach you until you become a great fighter." At his offer, Se'rie stroked the twin folded swords she always kept hidden on her whenever possible.

"I'd like that."

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base, late night.**

Raxler messaged all defensive forces to expect a frigate to land on the island's larger landing grounds, which could fit a destroyer if pushed to the limit of its boundaries. Despite Alex's message, he would station a defensive garrison to surround the frigate, just to follow protocol.

Checking the satellite feeds, the destroyer was due in an hour from now. Soundlessly, Raxler began the long trek to the landing area, where the garrison were subtly making their way over as well. A pair of tanks, 8 mech suits, a few dozen troopers and to come later, 2 attack aircraft and a permanently ground based, crab shaped Behemoth.

If Raxler could hope, it would be that Azula, Xale and Lexa would not notice the gathering guards.

By now, the Dawnbreaker was entering the upper atmosphere, now passing through the mass of the KI fleet remnant.

In the observation deck, the family, and the allies, had gathered to see the fleet in orbit. Ja'hail was mildly impressed, only at the fact that repairs seemed to have been done well. Norstith was expressionless, noting the absence of the Destroyer relentless with some sadness. However, there was a fourth destroyer, one left behind after being heavily damaged in the UIP attack to take Alex, which was now fully repaired.

With Kirth and La'kais on the bridge, and Shockwave still in the cargo bay, the only other professional opinion was Morthas Krithos. He was pleased to see these KI vessels again, though was slightly disappointed at the apparent loss of the Relentless.

The family was in awe at the sight of such vessels. The fleet of 2 corvettes, 3 destroyers, 2 cruisers and 1 battleship was a daunting sight. Alex commented proudly:

"My armada looks in good shape. See the largest vessel. That's the Liberator, its served me well in my KI career and beyond, and I lived on it for a long while before I found this world. There would be four of the destroyers, the smallest of the large ships, but I had to sacrifice it in the Varya operation."

As they descended, he went on to explain the circumstances which led to him converting the Relentless into a 1200 metre long kamikaze craft. BY the time he finished, they were at 20,000 feet, now beginning to immerse in the darkness of the night, and the cloudy overcast.

Azula watched warily from the apartment complex, using her viewing device to zoom in on the crowd of machines. Raxler was with them, but they seemed to be waiting for something.

Xale and Lexa stood by her, wary, alert, on edge. Then, emerging from the low cloud cover, they saw what the garrison was expecting.

A large shape broke the clouds, the hull lights outlining its sleek form, too small for any of their vessels, too large for one of their corvettes. It came in, a 500 metre long vessel, approaching low, at 2000 feet, to hover above the massive landing area. The garrison watched it intently, the spotlights from the base perimeter wall and the single active behemoth following it in.

Now alert, Azula began to run to the door, taking a small submachine pistol and a small combat knife. She called back: "Don't stand there idle, get moving!" Following diligently, Lexa ran after her, leaving Xale behind, still looking at the landing frigate.

Running in the hallways, Azula asked: "Who are they?"

"Alliance. A frigate like that, I think they were expected." Lexa said.

"Raxler may have sold us out." Said Azula, anger in her voice.

"No way. Its programmed into him, I've seen his code, he'll never reveal the location of the Alliance, and only a command by Alex can override that."

"Alex isn't here, so perhaps these Alliance members defected." Said Azula, the pair of them now rounding a corner, hopping on a small, underground transit monorail. Fearful, Lexa said: "I hope so."

Back in the apartment, Xale shook his head, saying to himself: "Why didn't they just jump it?" He stepped back, and leapt over the balcony wall, activating his turbofan pack as he did so.

He would arrive at the landing site just a minute after the frigate landed.

The frigate touched down, the extended landing pads bearing the weight of the immense craft. The belly of the craft was resting on the ground too, being armoured and reinforced to also bear the craft's weight.

Weapons ready, it was a trio of general infantry units who approached the passenger and crew airlock, using the deployed boarding ramp. Behind them, heavy troopers and mech suits trained their weapons, and the nearest handful of perimeter wall gun turrets took aim as well.

The door hissed, and opened.

Inside, Alex was first to step out, telling the others to wait behind for safety.

With the others waiting further back, they saw the door open, and appearing just a few feet from Alex were a trio of heavily armed robotic soldiers. Their bodies shone with dark grey metal, and their eyes shone a bright red, with some blue lighting on their bodies.

"Stand down." Said Alex. Obeying, the troopers backed off. Beckoning the others forwards, Alex stepped out ahead of them, getting to the bottom of the boarding ramp as the others reached the doorway. The others were unnerved to varying degrees by the flanking troopers at the doorway.

And they froze at the sight of all the weapons trained on them.

At the base of the ramp, Alex called out: "Raxler! Front and centre!"

From the small crowd of heavy soldiers, a figure stepped out. A figure, with the exception of the neural tubing on the neck, who looked exactly like Alex, down to the last hair. However, he carried himself so rigidly, with such a cold, emotionless manner.

Walking to meet Alex, Raxler replied in a monotonous voice: "Your message was received, but I followed standard defence protocol concerning new arrivals, as rectified following the UIP invasion." Soundlessly, Raxler commanded the heavy troopers ad soldiers to step down, and ordered the nearby pair of attack aircraft back to their landing pads.

With the aircraft going, and the troopers backing off, the others made their way off one by one. Ja'hail was first off, looking around at the base: "Looks like some new toys were added to this place. Nice. Might want to try a few out myself."

Following the mercenary was Norstith, his dark matter disguised robot form perfectly mirroring his old body. He gazed back, beckoning the others forwards. At that moment, a low roar of a turbofan, and a landing individual, sounded.

"Who the hell are these guys! You trying to sell us out here! I'll kick your ass into orbit if you are!" Demanded a dark, oily voice. Xale had landed, and only after threatening Raxler did he notice Alex: "Alex? You're back? Hey man that's great! Where've you been these past months?"

Rolling his eyes, Alex replied in a deadpan voice: "Living in a garage. I'll explain later. We have a delicate situation, and at the same time a great opportunity."

Norstith's family walked out first. Yal'hesk and Fe'lera stepped out, gazing unsurely, freezing at the sight of the Behemoth unit, standing still on it's four legs, its multiple red optical sensors staring down at them. Alex yelled up: "Keep moving! You're holding the others up!"

As the parents hurried down, Se'rie, Sa'thor and Kail'aris stepped out, the latter two staying close. The three hurried down, eager to regroup with their relatives.

The next out was Morthas Krithos, who studied the base with interest, only mildly intimidated by the sight of the turrets and Behemoth watching them.

_If they wanted us dead, we'd already be dead. We're fine here._

The one of the last 2 our caused some unrest in the somewhat intelligent AI units, particularly the Behemoth. La'kias stepped out, in mild awe at the base's complexity, but when Kirth stepped out, the Behemoth let out a bellowing, fog horn like sound, a roar.

Every organic flinched at the sound, even the just arrived Lexa and Azula. As the Behemoth stopped, it leaned forwards, leering at Kirth. It was one of the Behemoths from Pandora, transferred to guard the base, the one Lanver spent a good deal of time with other engineers repairing after the battle. It recognized Kirth from Pandora, its scanners and memory core noting how he attacked Alex. A bellow from below stopped it:

"STAND DOWN!"

Silently, the Behemoth retreated slightly, falling back into place. Now recovered, Kirth looked with fear at the 50 metre tall being, remembering what they did to the forces he had led and fought near on Pandora.

Ignoring the visitors' shock for now, Alex turned to Kirth: "Right. I need your help with the last two passengers. Our cargo bay ones." Nodding, Kirth regained his calm demeanour, and comm'd the bridge, rushing to the nearby secondary cargo bay doors before they were automatically opened: "I'll will keep Zirleth restrained while Shockwave comes out."

The doors opened, and the island's three organic residents looked with shock, and recognition in Lexa's case, as a purple and dark grey Cybertronian tank rolled out of the cargo bay at speed, and transformed in a flurry of moving parts as soon as he was clear.

Within seconds, Shockwave stood to his full height, his red optic scanning his surroundings intently. He recognized the others, including Raxler, who freed him from the Varya holding cell, and Lexa, who fought alongside him against the being just exiting now.

All Lexa could do was gape, as the very same creature she cost an eye, stomped out of the cargo bay, extending its 130 foot length, and 40 foot height, out as soon as it was clear.

She looked at Alex the now returning Alex, flanked by a stomping Shockwave.: "You'd better damn well explain yourself."

"Nice to see you again too." He commented, uninterested at the moment. The family had come over, interested in these individuals, particularly Raxler:

"Who is this guy?" Asked Kail'aris. Sa'thor cautiously poked Raxler on the cheek, noting the slight hardness of the skin. He tried again, but quickly stopped as Raxler looked at him, blank of emotion, his red eyes shining slightly. Se'rie looked back and forth between Raxler and Alex, and Xale as well, noting the only difference of colour and lack of scars between the new man and her boyfriend:

"Alex. Who are these people?"

Norstith intervened: "It is a long story. I suggest we settle into out places before we begin." Norstith led them all on, with the family trailing behind a bit. Yal'hesk and Fe'lera trailed, with Se'rie just behind them. As they passed Alex and the dark haired human lookalike, they heard a mild, ill tempered dispute:

"Oh, so now we're a hotel service? Real nice. Don't expect me to do room service or anything." Said Xale, snidely commenting.

"They're refugees, and our guests. If not for them I'd still be trapped in Alliance territory. Behave yourself Xale." Reminded Alex.

"Hey, I'll stick my ass on the line in a fight, but I am not going to become a pleasant houseguest or some shit like that. Especially for some Alliance layoffs."

"That's very ironic, coming from a person who once complained about being discriminated against for what he was."

"Oh don't even go pulling that clone shit on me or my sister again again. It won't work, we may be your clones, but we're just as entitled and smart as you."

"Yes, as I once was. But my eyes have been opened, and unlike yours, not glued to your vid screen to watch your erotically inspirational material."

"At least I'm getting some, not like you could anywhere out there."

"Bullshit, the only ass you ever pulled was in a bunch of sleezy bars from what I've heard."

"Wanna bet, my girlfriend's right here on this base."

"…You don't mean. But, she, she's a complete nutcase. She's crazy!"

"Yes, she is, and so am I. We both are crazy about each other."

"…Corny., very corny Xale. But for your information, I've got a-"

"Okay guys stop it!" Lexa, the dark haired female, broke them apart: "You're making a scene." She gestured to Fe'lera, Yal'hesk and Se'rie, all three looking at them with interest and slight amusement, but mainly surprise. Se'rie asked:

"You two are clones?"

Exchanging glances, Alex said: "Inside, we'll explain later." Behind them, Azula smirked, commenting: "Yes, out glorious commander had returned to share his wisdom after so long."

"Shut it princess. Go play with your man candy until we need you." Said Alex, pointing to Xale. Laughing, Xale flipped Alex off: "Right. Nice to see you again asshole. Just remember, I'm less than a year old, yet you'll still be a virgin after me!"

Azula was about to slap Xale around the head, until Alex yelled back to finish: "Already proved you wrong there!"

Alex followed the family into the base. Azula looked at Xale, who stood there, in shock. Lexa looked at her brother, waving a hand in his face. Raxler proceeded into the base without a backwards glance, the door opening just as Xale finally snapped out of it, turning to the doors, muttering:

"Right, I'm gonna find out who it is!"

Following a pissed Xale, Azula noted: "This shall prove most entertaining."

**Hey guys, finally weaved the separate plots together. Looks like the tension is mounting, serious or otherwise.**

**Need reviews to fix any repairable issues to my storytelling. Oh, a thing I've deduced, I probably don't get as many views as other stories for a) being a new author and being eclipsed by others due to this, b) not listing specific characters as mains for my story, and c) including little in the way of official franchise characters. It is difficult, only Cybertronians can live long enough for me to include them.**

**Please leave reviews if possible, and read my other stories : Into the Darkness, and: Redemption of the Dark Kind, for reference.**

**The story will get interesting from here on in.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 32: New Roles, building bridges.**

**28th August 2900**

**Solaris system, 1200 light years from Sol, New Earth, Island base late evening.**

The organic quarters on the base were able to hold 50 or so people, and soon enough, Se'rie, Norstith, Sa'thor, Kail'aris, Fe'lera and Yal'hesk had settled into their designated rooms. The married couples would share rooms, while Se'rie would have one of her own. Ja'hail and Alex would stay in the quarters they used last time they were on the base, prior to the Varya excursion.

Shockwave was given a vehicle garage, devoid of any other vehicles, robots, or massive creatures. Inside, he could set up any experiments, and could contribute to the research division while here.

Kirth, Morthas and La'kias would remain aboard the parked Dawnbreaker, with their crew, while Zirleth would remain in her cargo bay. With accommodations and settling solved, talk turned to getting everyone up to speed on anything they missed.

The briefing was smooth, starting with the history of the new individuals. Xale and Lexa's history in relevance to Alex and Norstith, as well as Raxler's creation, and the role he played in the Varya incident. Azula was introduced as well, her background as a somehow separate human civilization still unexplained, and her 'unique' firebending abilities.

Next came the basic rules, including the big two rules: 1: Do not enter restricted areas under any circumstances unless approved by Raxler or Alex. 2: All off world communications must be checked and approved by communications security.

Understanding the security protocols, the family and visitors settled into their arranged quarters, wherever they might be, for the night.

**29th August 2900**

The morning saw Se'rie walking down the hallway, heading for the lounge area of the organic apartment complex. Her parents had taken to relaxing in their room, while Sa'thor had taken Kail'aris down to see the beachfront, as suggested by Alex's female clone, Lexa. Apparently she saw it as quite a romantic spot.

With Ja'hail down in the shooting range, and Norstith aboard the Dawnbreaker, catching up with Kirth, she was alone in the apartment complex with the island's other organic residents.

She came into the lounge, still relishing the feeling of not having to wear winter gear if she went outside. If anything she was wearing her indoor clothing much more so, which allowed her to relax and show off her figure a bit more. Something which she was sure Alex would enjoy quite a bit.

In the lounge, she found Lexa reading a data novel, and Alex standing by the window screen, in full armour minus the helmet, staring out at the aerospace port half a kilometre away. Looking up, Lexa smiled at the sight of the female Leg'hrul. Strangely, Alex did not move at all. Seeing her confusion, Lexa got up and spoke to Se'rie: "Oh don't worry, he's not often up here. He comes up here to see why people think it's a pleasing view somehow."

Confused, Se'rie moved towards Alex, and after a closer inspection, noticed the absence of the neural tubing on his neck. This was Raxler. Cautious, she asked with a bit of fear: "Hello, Raxler is it?"

He [it?] turned to face her, the eyes shining red through their human disguised pupils: "Yes." The bluntness of the answer took her aback, and Se'rie continued:

"So Alex made you?"

"Correct. I am an artificially intelligent construct, able to transfer between appropriately designed platforms, only including this mobile platform, and a stationary quantum bluebox stored underground. My intelligence core allows me to learn, mimic, and devise plans, understand emotional inflections, and on occasions where the parameters are exceedingly met, express emotion."

Now Se'rie was impressed, and Lexa put a hand on the avian's shoulder, commenting: "Basically he's more intelligent than any of us, but he can't express emotion unless it would normally get a very great reaction if he was organic. He was actually slightly angry when he heard Alex was ambushed in a trap at Varya, and disappointed when he failed to stop him being captured in the UIP invasion of this world."

"But why the looks he has? Why was he made by himself, when Alex had all those other robots at his command?" Asked Se'rie. Shrugging, Lexa commented: "Vaguely put, Alex wanted an administrator, but more importantly, someone to teach himself, to socialize to some degree, and someone who unlike his previous companions and allies at the time, wouldn't use him or betray him. Raxler was a product of Alex's loneliness and hurt at the time."

Thankful, yet sad at the explanation, Se'rie asked: "Where is he now?"

"Alex is currently located in the spacecraft hanger, level B2. He is inspecting the state of the ground based fighters, bombers and attack craft in his absence. Apparently my routine maintenance checks I administered were not enough to satisfy his worries." With that, Raxler walked off, heading for the exit of the apartment complex. Once again, the AI proved another emotion, this time, annoyance.

Lexa remembered "Hey, Xale's down there as well as Azula. You can meet them when you're there as well. But can I just say, you seem very concerned about Alex. Are you two friends or something?"

"More than that." Commented Se'rie shyly. Lexa's eyes bugged for a moment, and she shook her head in disbelief: "Wow. I guess he wasn't yanking Xale's chain after all. But have you really gone all the way with him?"

"Well, I-uh, we-".

"I'll say no more on the matter. But from one girl to another, I think you're good for him. And he probably cares a lot about you if he let you get to know him."

"He does, he does care about me."

**Level B2, fighter hanger section.**

"And now last fighter, my personal craft. I hope it was kept in good shape." Said Alex. Behind him, Xale winked at Azula: "Oh don't worry, no one's flown it since you vanished."

Satisfied, Alex glanced over the sleek, 18 metre long craft, inspecting it from nose to tail. As he looked on the other side, Xale laughed a bit, and sure enough, Alex came up, looking pissed:

"You, funny guy, get over here."

Holding in a booming laugh, Xale came around, with Azula following in anticipation, and saw the offending item. A piece of nose art. A pin up, of what looked like a random human porn star riding atop a ballistic missile, stark naked.

"At any stage did you think of the consequences of what would happen with you painting this!" demanded Alex. Xale looked closely, saying jokingly:

"Sure I did. I couldn't go and correct it after I finished, so I tried to avoid mistakes. Too bad though, cus I think her titties are a bit uneven."

"You've got a girlfriend and you're still focused on that? And you said that while she was standing right behind you!" Exclaimed Alex. A commanding tone in her voice Azula simply said: "That noseart was painted on a few days after we returned from the Varya operation. It is 3 months old now."

Now livid, Alex stormed off to a nearby hanger supply room, fetching a nearby paint kit. By the time he got back, Xale and Azula had begun to head back to the elevators, looking to get on schedule with their daily combat training.

Se'rie made her way down in the elevator, having left Lexa up above in the lounge area. The shaft carried her down to level B2, linking directly to the light spacecraft hanger.

The doors opened, and Se'rie almost ran head first into Xale and Azula. Stepping back, Xale and Azula eyed her, before Azula merely noted: "Se'rie."

Gulping a bit, Se'rie nodded, and spoke: "I came to find Alex. Is he here?"

Looking back, Xale said in a flat voice: "He's back with his personal fighter. Apparently he didn't like the decorative feature I put on it in his absence."

Azula's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she asked: "I'm surprised that you show such a desire to find him, and the tone of your voice." For Azula and any non Leg'hrish speaker, translators could mimic appropriate emotional inflection of the leg'hrish into the desired language.

Ruffling a bit in the face, Se'rie stepped back, and she admitted slowly: "Well, we became friends while he stayed with us. How come we can't meet together?"

"Oh shit, it's you isn't it?" Said Xale with realization: "You're the one Alex got horny with."

"What!" Exclaimed Se'rie. Xale stared at her, the familiar face without the scars seeming so different, let alone the yellow eyes and ash coloured hair. Then, he threw his head into a quick bark of laughter. Se'rie grew angry, he was making fun of them?

"Man this is too good! And I though Alex was done with romance when Toph went and socked him in the face! Hah!"

"Are you going to keep making fun of us or tell me where he is!" Demanded Se'rie. Settling down, Xale stepped past her, saying: "Bit of both. Just head down to the last of the fighters, the larger, dark grey ones." He stepped into the elevator, and waited for Azula to board.

Looking at Se'rie, Azula said: "You are obviously obsessed with him, and he shows many degrees of infatuation with you. It impresses me that you consummated it so quickly."

"It was near a month ago, and we haven't done it since. My parents are a bit overbearing." Said Se'rie. Azula said with a prideful tone: "In any case, I shall not intervene. Just to warn you though, don't expect a total reprieve from the teasing Xale shall inevitably do-"

"You can count on it."

"-and the teasing I shall administer for my personal enjoyment. Don't take it as a threat to your relationship, we simply like to poke fun at people. Helps to gauge their reactions."

Azula stepped into the elevator, and smirked as Se'rie walked off, apparently pleased yet confused and annoyed all at the same time. Beside her, Xale pulled her slowly into a one armed hug: "Well played princess."

"I do what I can, and what I want. I don't mind them, we may as well exploit them for entertainment though."

Laughing a bit, Xale asked aloud: "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I allowed it, because what I say goes, and I found many similarities in you. Just remember my 'darling', who has the final say between us."

"I'm more of a action guy than a leading guy anyway. Besides, that fiery attitude just keeps pulling me in." Xale commented. Blushing ever so slightly, Azula smiled, actually humbled by the fact that Xale serves her in ways not through fear, but through heartfelt devotion.

They were imperfect, despite Azula denying it, yet they acted as one another's catalyst of sadism and love.

Trying to forget the two less socially accepted members of the island, Se'rie heard irritated growls coming from one of the fighters, and saw a pair of mechanical, human shaped legs on the other side of the nose cone.

Running, she cursed the lightweight leg armour Shockwave gave her, the metal and carbon fibre clicking as she ran. By the time she reached Alex, he was fully aware of her presence. He had just finished painting over the 'nose art', by the time she came up to him.

Coming behind him, she threw her wings around neck, covering his eyes with her three clawed hands: "Who am I?" She asked, playfully.

"Hm, is it Raxler?" Asked Alex. Pulling back, she let Alex turn to face her, his face now beaming with joy. Looking around, he asked: "So, are you here for the grand tour? Or did you want to see something in particular?" He looked down at his body as he said the latter part.

Se'rie stepped forwards, leaning her featherweight body against his, stroking a single talon on his casual shirt: "Maybe the grand tour now, and a more exclusive view later?" She asked, leaning closer to his face. Surprised, Alex leant closer in as well, his eyes level with hers due to their relatively equal height:

"Those kinds of thoughts this early in the day? I thought I fell for a shy, reclusive artist." At this, Se'rie pulled back, stroking a talon upwards from his chest, running it under his chin, flicking it off: "I'm still reclusive, but I now say that people have to find out what I'm like inside."

Se'rie looked around, and asked: "So, you've seen my home, even though we're stopped from being there now. How about you give me the grand tour now?"

"No need to ask."

Alex took her anywhere of importance, with the exception of restricted areas. He showed her the militia first, showcasing the different combat units and vehicles he had either acquired from the KI, or designed in tandem with AI software assistance. As they came to a balcony, overlooking an assembly area, Se'rie asked about the only active Behemoth unit out there, the crab shaped one:

"You helped design those things? What were they needed for?"

"I made the Behemoth units to make up for my lack of large spacecraft manufacturing capabilities. I wanted any ground operations I did to be as quick and efficient as possible, so I needed weapons that could adapt to any situation, perform multiple roles, and install fear and intimidation into my enemies. The Behemoths are terrifying weapons, and after being upgraded after a less than perfect first run, and making variants of designs, they are only stopped by anything greater than heavy weapons."

"I noticed the variants. That one looks like a crab, but I've seen a few that look like giant mech suits, and even one that resembles a giant eagle." Said Se'rie. She then looked at how the crab Behemoth scanned the surroundings, moving quite smoothly and quickly on its four legs. Se'rie asked: "How are they so quick on their feet?"

"They have on board antigravity generators to help lessen their weight, it helps them move around quicker, tread more lightly, recover from falls, and helps them land and launch to and from orbit as well. In fact, without the antigravity, they'd be very slow on their feet."

Moving on, Se'rie saw the island's utilities, such as the fusion plant, plasma recycling and replicator matter recycling facility, the algae based biofuel and plastic facility and the hydrogen leaf production facility. The underground antimatter synthesis facility was off limits for routine maintenance, and mild radiation levels.

Though Se'rie was impressed with the island's impregnability, with the shields, turrets and island cloaking, it was the aesthetically pleasurable location that bowled her over.

They had arrived at the notable, horseshoe shaped bay, the cliffs overlooking the beautiful location. Breathing out, Se'rie commented: "Wow. So beautiful."

Looking himself, Alex let a rueful smile appear: "In all my time here, I never once looked at the horizon. I wish I had, it really is spectacular." The two stood close, hand locked with talons, with Se'rie leaning into Alex, her feathered, raptor like form lithe against his mammalian form. Her tail feathers nearly touching the ground, and Alex's body relaxed in his presence.

Se'rie then spotted another couple on the beach itself, about 300 metres away: "Hey, there's my brother and Kail'aris." Looking at them, Se'rie sighed a bit, her face falling. Worried, Alex asked: "What's wrong?"

"I just, well, look at them. They're in love, happily married, after a few years. I want us to work, but, we can't really show ourselves in public, for safety. I'm just jealous is all." Alex slowly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her light, feathery body into his own:

"If we love each other regardless of species, nothing should stop us. Your friends approved, your family approves, what more is there to ask for? Even if no one approved of us, I would still love you. Nothing should stop you from feeling love for another, and only you yourself can find love. Screw what anyone else thinks, for me, I'll be with whoever I want to be with, and I want to be with you Se'rie."

A weight lifting in her chest, Se'rie kissed Alex on the cheek, whispering: "I want you too." The Human/Leg'hrul couple stayed like that for a few minutes, idly watching the late morning horizon and Sa'thor relaxing with Kail'aris on the beach below.

After half an hour, Alex then had an idea: "You want to see something? Something hardly anyone knows I have?"

Interested, Se'rie got up, asking: "What?"

"Something that should still be mine to have."

Alex led Se'rie into one of the restricted areas, a storage vault. Inside the sealed room, it contained trophy pieces, backups of any data they currently were using, and a few memories.

Leading her into the back of the room, Alex punched in the entry code, and the door opened into a small room, a square room roughly 3 metres by 3 metres. Inside, a large, long box lay, heavily reinforced and linked to what appeared to be a sterilization unit.

Walking to the console, Alex asked a wary Se'rie: "Are you scared? This is a possession that no one else has an equivalent to." Summoning her courage, Se'rie nodded. Going ahead, Alex pressed the button.

The top of the box, grey in colour, retracted, a thin layer of metal sliding away, revealing a glass tube, laid on the floor. Inside, the sterilization unit was monitoring for microbes, viruses or invading particles, constantly applying a very small stream of sterilization chemicals.

Se'rie recoiled at the sight of a slightly mangled human body.

Drawing her breath, Se'rie leaned in closer, examining the body. It wore what appeared to be a UIP flight suit, black in colours, and dark grey in some areas. Heavy burns were on one arm, while one shoulder had been completely ripped from the centre upwards. The skin was pale, the brown hair dead, dry, and fraying, falling out in places. The eyes were shut, the left cheek scar somehow much more pronounced on this body. But the arms and legs, where exposed, were flesh.

"A sight isn't it? Who else can say they can look at their body and still be alive? I kept it around as a way to remind myself of what happens when those who you thought were allies don't agree with you, violently. I admit what I did to antagonize them was extreme, but how they responded was unnecessary." Stated Alex. Looking at both him and the body, Se'rie recovered enough to ask: "This is too well kept to be a simple source of nostalgia."

"Yes. I also decided to keep it around for possessive purposes. I robbed my grave to get it back, to get what was rightfully mine from the start. But while in my second body, I also used it to grow my third, and current body, should the need arise for me to transfer if all goes to hell. Project A76 was the name, but please, don't call me A76, you know my name already."

Coming over to Alex, Se'rie hugged him deeply: "Try to avoid having to transfer again. I couldn't bear it." Hesitating for a moment, Alex asked: "I use these bodies for if I die before I want to. If I want to die, it will be by age if I can. I want to live a full life, but as this is my third body, I'm getting sort of tired of switching. So I'll try to avoid getting killed again."

Se'rie looked at the door: "C'mon, let's go eat lunch or something."

The couple walked out, while Alex asked: "If I did die, and I had no organic body to go to, I could always pull a Norstith and use a robot until I get an organic body."

"Yeah, my uncle, will he ever be able to get another organic body?"

"We don't have a DNA sample, so not from us. Maybe elsewhere, like a stem cell bank maybe, they'll have his DNA code. Although this body of mine took months to grow, and we had the DNA available immediately. Who knows how long with him."

**Dawnbreaker, briefing room.**

Alex met aboard the Dawnbreaker, with Norstith, Kirth, La'kias, Morthas and Ja'hail. Apparently their secret collaborator from the UIP intelligence had just dealt with a mole problem, and could now report more freely.

Alex was greatly surprised to hear that Zoran was working with other members, and was a key component in this joint revolution being organized by the Alliance militia leaders.

Alex would remain out of the context, to avoid suspicion. Zoran said to Kirth, and the other leaders of particular revolutionary 'cells' to keep information exchange to a bare minimum. So for that purpose, the collaboration of the former KI base forces and Alex, and Shockwave, was kept secret. Not for deceit, but for safety.

That did not stop Alex from listening in on the holographic conversation:

**Zoran: "Slave network victim and former ally to KI remnant leader Alex was of great assistance in gathering the evidence we needed to bring the infiltrator in. Now,** **our female Sril'sask suspect, Krith Lovisk, has been left alone, she is not guilty, whilst our Male Grey suspect, Jarothes Hutreck, was proven guilty, and is now being taken to the Garonth VII high security facility for questioning and life detainment for treason."**

**Kirth: "In your absence I have taken the leave of gathering three of the four proposed individuals I selected as specialists. While I recruited Morthas Krithos and Ja'hail Rathor easily, I encountered Norstith on the same planet as Rathor. He shall speak now.**

**Norstith: "I asked to be a part of this mission in exchange for the safe relocation of my sister, brother in law and my niece and nephew and his wife. The location I insist, without any possibility of me saying where, shall remain secret. However, I shall work for you, no charge."**

**Zoran: "Understood. But what of the fourth candidate, who is arguably the most critical to this revolution. Without her, we have no leader to officially rally behind, to have establish power to maintain stability with this change of leadership.**

**Kirth: Princess Shakrii Herensk is, predictably, difficult to track. My contacts in the Underworld Guild update me on any new evidence, but so far it is not credible enough to be certain of finding her. They estimate about upwards of a month is needed to locate her. Then we go in, and propose our idea to her, which I'm sure considering the reasons for her exile after fleeing she will agree with."**

**Zoran: "She must. Without the Princess, we have no successor for after we force her brother to abdicate, or kill him."**

**Ja'hail: "What of the Leg'hrul council? In terms of power, the Leg'hrul council has more power than the Leg'hrul Emperor himself. They'll still be left to contend with."**

**La'kias: "The Leg'hrul council is only powerful because of the political backing of the Kro'nogri monarchy and its own, subjugated council. With a peace seeking Kro'nogri monarch, the Leg'hrul council will lose support, and with help from the revolution, the Leg'hrul royal family can have them gone, and settle for peace that they have been preaching somewhat for."**

**Zoran: "All that matters is finding the Princess. In the meantime the Underworld Guild can continue to rouse dissent and encourage riots on multiple alliance worlds. No further questions? Good. This meeting is adjourned, for reference, the next scheduled meeting shall be in 60 days [28th October for readers], unspecified time of day.**

The hologram flickered out, leaving a room full of brooding individuals. Ja'hail was first to speak: "Guess we're really doing it? Plotting revolution. Not my area of work, but still, it'll need people with combat experience. I could use a break from this war anyway, too long fighting spoils it."

La'kias reminded everyone: "We can't do anything until we have the location of Princess Shakrii. Until then, we can only administer, and blend into the Alliance navy and army, spreading out influence."

Kirth agreed: "In which case the best course of action would be to take our leave for now, perhaps having the sworn contribution of this base and its army and fleet when we call for it?"

Alex merely said with a stern face: "Just be sure to give us plenty of warning. By the time the next meeting with Zoran comes along, we'll be well underway with some new projects we have in store, as well as stockpiling forces. By the end of this year I can raise my total garrison and non garrison troop total from 70,000 to 200,000. Any space vessels for them you'll need to ask you're friends to provide, but I'm independent in ground forces."

Morthas shrugged, and said: "That halves both our problem and your own with this base. I'll be sure to make the most of the time I'll be here." Surprised, Norstith looked at the former KI agent: "You're not going with Kirth and La'kias?"

"I'll possibly attract too much attention, and I cleared my accounts before I shipped out with them. If anything it allows me to lay low, shake off the reputation I have for being outspoken against the Alliance's questionable military and political practices."

"Just be sure to remember who's in charge here." Reinforced Alex, moving forwards to shake Morthas's hand in a welcome.

Kirth then spoke: "The Dawnbreaker and its crew shall ship out tomorrow. We'll use our time in the Alliance to help the military 'try' to hold off any riots ignited by the Underworld Guild over food shortages, lack of resources and unfair policies in regards to the war."

Norstith spoke now, more friendly: "We might as well make the most of your limited time here then. Perhaps invite you to dinner with me, and my family."

Alex, Ja'hail and Morthas walked out at this point, with La'kias wandering off to get a status report on the critical frigate systems for routine checks. On the exit ramp, Ja'hail noted: "He added on family hastily. You think maybe he wanted to grind cloacae with Kirth, and old flame maybe?"

"What a lovely image." Remarked Morthas. Alex then put aside the disturbing image of middle aged Leg'hrul men going at it, and realized he had some unfinished affairs with some of this planet's natives that he should really address.

Inside the apartment complex, after dinner and any leisure or work related activities were done, Alex was inside the briefing room with Lexa, Xale, Azula and Raxler, with Se'rie wandering in for curiosity:

"Now as you know, it has been over three months since I last saw my allies from the native nations, so I want to address any issues concerning them that might concern me."

"You mean like Toph? She was quite broken up after you went missing, especially after you cured her blindness with the med centre here." Said Lexa, understanding where he was coming from. Xale shrugged, and said: "Sure, whatever. As long as we don't go to Kyoshi island again."

"Oh fucking hell! What did you do!" Asked Alex. Xale remembered the day they returned Ty Lee all to well. He had been asked to escort her back for safety. {I think it's safe to imagine the sort of things that happened.}

_**2 months ago, Kyoshi Island**_

_In the Kyoshi warriors dojo, Xale looked at the uniforms the warriors wore in combat, and for ceremonies. He tried, but he couldn't resist, and he broke into a fit of laughter._

_Near collapsing in uproar, Xale was drawing glares from the gathered warriors. Suki, their leader, asked: "What's so funny!"_

" _You look like a bunch of clowns with paper skin! What the hell was the person who came up with that get up smoking when they chose those colours!"_

"_Hey, Avatar Kyoshi was greatly respected, and we wear our uniform in honour of her." Said one of the taller girls. Ty Lee then chimed in: "And I think they look beautiful!"_

"_Beautiful, no. I think it's a tragedy that such hot things like you all wear such a completely ludicrous-"_

_Ten seconds later, Xale was face down in the dirt, the dojo doors shutting to the sounds of laughing girls. Groaning, he stalked off, hoping to have some fun before he had to return to base._

_**1 hour later, Kyoshi tavern.**_

"_C'MON KYOSHI, LET'S MAKE SOME FUCKING NOISE!" Screamed Xale. The bar roared in approval, most of them drunk from the atmosphere and liquor. Unlike Alex, Xale's system was closer to a regular human. Much more alcohol tolerant, but not as much. By now, after 4 shots and 5 bottles of rum, he was quite ill, and red faced._

_The party was great…And then, Xale lost his stomach, all over a gruff sailor._

_1 bar fight, 4 beaten sailors and one drunken, bruised male clone later, and the shuttle took off from a secluded part of the island. The citizens would remember that man all to well for a while._

"Unbelievable. You are literally the worst person to assign alone ever." Lexa said. She looked at Azula: "Even you at the time would have been a better option!"

"You're mistake, I just made the most of your misjudgement. But you're probably right that Azula would have made a better effort not to get banned from the dojo and the tavern all in one hour."

Alex shook his head, and commented: "Lexa, it's a good thing you were always around to keep Xale on a leash. And with Azula, maybe he'll tighten down a bit more now."

"This topic is irrelevant at the moment. I shall make it a known fact that you four shall be taking time off for personal affairs to be sorted." Said Raxler, walking off stiffly as ever. Yet another emotion beginning to develop, frustration.

Se'rie asked: "I'd really like to meet your friends, if I could. But, what I am, on this world, would be worse than the UIP."

Azula suggested in a bored tone: "If you're pining to see your lover's companions so desperately, just have him disguise you accordingly until in an area where only those already aware of the Alliance and UIP can see you, the come out with it."

Alex agreed, and said to Se'rie: "I can do that. I'll take little time arranging and finding the ones I'm looking for." With that, the two couples and Lexa walked off, heading to their separate rooms.

Se'rie asked: "I like Lexa, she's so nice and kind to me, yet so good in battle. And she's what you'd be as a girl? You'd really be a guy magnet. But Xale, he's, well-"

"Narcissistic, rude, completely irresponsible, morally insane, applies his intellect for obscene and sadistic reasons and has an infatuation with a former egomaniacal, megalomaniacal, firebending princess?" Offered Alex. He hit the nail, multiple times. Se'rie agreed, and said: "They're both half of you, magnified each. But that means to men, they're only half as good a catch as you are. Xale's a magnification of your bad boy side, and Lexa's your good side."

"Which do you prefer?" Asked Alex. Sultry, Se'rie pressed him against the wall, purring: "I like a bit of both, but the good boy made me like you, the bad boy made me want you." She growled very lowly, her feathers raising slightly.

Alex pushed her away, saying: "Maybe some other time. When you're parents and you have acclimatized. And maybe, in a more, appropriate, arranged setting?"

Se'rie pushed a talon into his chin, softly scratching: "Don't keep me waiting." With that, she waltzed off to her room down the hall, her tail feathers swaying gently, her lithe figure silhouetted in the dark, her metal talons clicking ever so slightly in the hallway.

Inside his room, Alex sighed, and said: "Boy, if Toph is sad about me going away, I'll need a fortress to defend from her when she hears about Se'rie."

**So the plot advances further. What will happen when the allies regroups months after their last incursion, what will become of Alex and Se'rie when they present themselves, will they become more active along with Xale and Azula. Will Xale ever learn to control himself?**

**Most importantly, how significant will Princess Shakrii Herensk be in the upcoming revolution. That answer, very. You'll see in a few chapters at least, when I introduce her character and story.**

**Please leave reviews, and to anyone concerned, I shall be dedicating a portion of chapters to goings on with the other important UIP residents, such as Alex's family and former friends, in addition to m other stories. A spiritual chapter is guaranteed, featuring Firi'sry, the Omaticaya, Eywa, and a few voice appearences by official avatar characters with Eywa by now.**

**Not spoilors in any way, these are forewarnings, the precise plot details shall not be divulged until their chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 33: Gate crashing**

**8th September 2900**

**Solaris system, 1200 light years from Sol, New Earth, Island base, mid morning.**

Just over a week, 10 days exactly, since the Dawnbreaker had arrived, and left 2 days later, and life at the base returned to its norm.

Combat hardware production and upgrades to any combat unit software and runtimes was well underway, with the matter synthesis plant, stereoligraphy plant and the hyperchip production facility working to peak capacity. Light shuttles, standard cargo shuttles and heavy landing shuttles, outfitted with strip mining equipment, made runs to asteroids to stockpile raw materials that could be outright used after melting them down into metals, such as titanium, copper, platinum, and palladium. In addition, the matter synthesis could convert locally mined limestone and seawater into an equal weight of any other material needed.

Though replicator technology had been around for centuries, on a massive industrial scale it was still more efficient to use replication for materials only, and use older 3D printing technology or precise component manufacture in the case of hyperchips.

With the island's buildup well underway, with the stockpiled units to be stored in the underground storage facilities, the organics could step back and sort out any personal or covert matters.

On a holographic globe map, Alex, Xale, Lexa, Azula and Se'rie gathered, while Alex plotted a course of the 'ally relation closure they would do'. Xale and Lexa were there for the fact that they helped them greatly in the Varya conflicts and brought them back, while Se'rie was curious, and Alex wanted to introduce his friends to one of the ones who gave him a safe haven.

"Looking at the map, the Earth Kingdom is closer by. If we go in a linear fashion, closest person first, then the next and so on, we can hit them all within 2 weeks." Said Alex. As fate would have it, of the places the satellites showed his allies staying at, Gaoling was the closest of those places. Toph was there currently, on one of her multiple scheduled stays there every few months or so.

Lexa offered hopefully: "Well, if we go, at least her parents will thank you for curing her blindness. Its not like she could explain that so easily."

Xale then noted: "Recon scans and tracking recorded a few conversations she's had with her parents. They know, and they won't tell anyone. As they said in this conversation." He brought up an audio recording, where a male voice, civil and that of a nobleman, said: **"No one would believe such a ridiculous tale without evidence. We can say you were cured by the Avatar at the Northern water tribe, by the spirits, if anyone asks. You mentioned the special water that Master Katara once used to revive the Avatar? They'll believe that if they ask."**

**Toph: "That's alright. Me and Aang agreed a story like that would work too."**

Ending the recording, Alex relaxed. That solved one problem. For safety though, he would keep Se'rie hidden under cloaking until no one else unaware of the galaxy was around.

Azula then said: "I wish to use this time to go on ahead to visit my mother and Zu-Zu. I think if we split up, you can visit any one I the Earth Kingdom and the water tribes, and I'll wait in the Fire Nation palace."

"Fine. And I know Xale will go with you, so Lexa, go with those two." Said Alex.

"What? Why?" Asked Lexa.

"Because it will take 2 of us to ensure Xale behaves himself. While I may have an attraction to his chaotic nature-" Xale smirked at this: "Visiting family is not a situation that welcomes it."

"You cut me deep girl." Said Xale. Dismissing this, Alex said: "Alright. That's three for the Fire Nation. To make it safe, I need to find someone else to come with me and Se'rie. You three are the only ones besides Raxler they know, and he's too busy here to help."

Se'rie then thought: "I know someone we could ask. He can also help with us and the issue of transport."

In a secluded hanger, the workspace was set up very well. A recharging berth at one end of the bay, big enough to fit a tank. A very large raised balcony/table, holding experiments in liquids, explosives and nanorobotics.

In the hanger entrance, a 40 foot purple and dark silver mech considered the offer made by the cyborg Human male and Leg'hrul female.

_**Negative consequences: Detracts time from experiments, allows risk of contact with non-UIP human natives.**_

_**Positive consequences: Will allow first hand study of separately developed human culture, architecture, and in depth analysis of socio-political running. Analysis of earthbending, in addition to possibly other bending practices likely.**_

_**Positives greater than negative. Offer acceptable.**_

"Very well. I shall act as transport, I have equipped my cloaking technology to be more effective, and I shall assume a human holoform disguise. I can fabricate a human holoform disguise to wear over Se'rie if desired."

Se'rie was intrigued, and asked: "What do you mean?"

"The equipment shall consist of a remote neural implant, externally mounted on the head. It transmits brainwaves to your neurological functions responsible for touch input. In effect, the holoform shall become your skin, with your Leg'hrul form hiding beneath. The holoform shall be interactive, and touching it will feel like any other human body."

Alex was interested, and asked: "Have you tested this?"

"Morthas Krithos applied to latter stage testing, while Sa'thor was easily persuaded with incentive of a quickly synthesized aphrodisiac for use between him and Kail'aris. Note, results show requirement for Leg'hrul tailfeathers to be folder upwards against the body, disguises including long robes suitable to facilitate."

Se'rie shook herself a bit: "Sorry, I'm still on the aphrodisiac part. Uggh. So it will work?"

Nodding, Shockwave reached onto the 10 foot worktable, presenting a small device, about the size of a large watch. Instructions on how to use it were available in many languages, Leg'hrish and English included: "Simply cycle through preselected human female disguises, or have it scan your body and randomly assimilate a human equivalent based on human features and reactions to them, as a Leg'hrul would react to you currently."

"So basically a human form of Se'rie?" Asked Alex.

"Precisely." Answered Shockwave.

Satisfied, Alex asked the mech: "Just be ready to go in the next 24 hours."

**9th September 2900**

**Gaoling, South Eastern Earth Kingdom.**

The next day came quickly, and under the assurance that Se'rie would be unharmed, and under surveillance if need be, Yal'hesk, Fe'lera and Norstith allowed Alex to take Se'rie with him and Shockwave. As usual, Ja'hail was unconcerned, Raxler merely acknowledged it, while Morthas showed a relative lack of interest, merely wishing a safe trip.

The flight was short, and while Xale, Lexa and Azula had taken off for the Fire Nation capital, Alex and Se'rie had left, inside Shockwave's attack craft form, for Gaoling.

Within an hour, the mech and 2 organics were landing in the mountains, overlooking the opal mining town, a quarter of it dominated by a single estate. Said estate was the Bei Fong residence, and its reputation for harbouring the richest Earth Kingdom merchants was well earned. Certainly by the number of carriages that happened to be parked or dropping off people at the residence.

"Did we miss a memo, or something? I don't' recall hearing about any party here today." Said Alex. Se'rie shrugged, still in her Leg'hrul form, and said: "They're rich, they probably invite quite a few guests over. It'll make getting in harder."

"Recommend engaging holoform disguises." Said Shockwave. He would stay parked, cloaked from view, inside a dense wood atop a hill, while he ventured out in his human holoform. At that point, his human disguise flickered to life, becoming as real and tangible as a human being.

"Wow. You're, tall." Said Se'rie. Tall was an understatement. Apparently Shockwave's large size for a mech justified him assuming a very tall human form, roughly 7 foot 8 inches tall, with a black eyepatch over one eye. He was bulky, a bulked up hulk, with a short, shaved crop of black hair. His one eye was red, and he wore a merchant's style robe, dark green overcoat robe, and tan yellow on the sleeves, the pants a dark brown. His skin was a dark tan colour, as if he had been living in the tropics his whole life. His feet were covered by enormous military style boots.

Following suit, Se'rie engaged her holoform disguise. It materialized, appearing as a shell over her slimly built Leg'hrul form. She now appeared as a human with back length black hair, and vibrant golden eyes flecked with red. Her face was pointed slightly at the chin, and her waist was still rather slim for a human, an her body curvy, lanky, but overall thinner. She presented muscle on the arms, but remained normal and lanky elsewhere. She retained her height, at 6 foot 6 inches, and her head crest had been restrained, and her tail feathers folded away. Fortunately her clothing holoform helped hide it, as she wore a long flowing merchant robe, light green in colour with brown on the pants, but the sleeves were red tipped, and the shirt garment beneath the robe a pale bluish white. She also wore pale brown travelling shoes, with metal braces instead of laces.

As Alex had come in his casual green travel jacket and brown shirt and pants and black boots, he looked at the two. Shockwave was a spectacle, a freakish, intimidating giant. Se'rie was attractive by human standards certainly, but he summed up his feelings in one sentence as they began to head to the house: "I still prefer feathers."

At the gate, predictably, the guard told them to go away, as they had no invite, even after Alex told him that he was a friend of Toph Bei Fong.

Retreating to a nearby market, stand, Shockwave suggested: "We cloak and sneak into the party. Alex goes in ahead, and we go in when he radios the all clear." A simple plan, all that was needed was for Alex to sneak in.

The guards were oblivious to Alex literally walking by, He walked by, invisible, his footsteps cloaked by the sound of another arriving carriage. Cautiously, he slipped into the party, careful to not bump into anyone. The party was inside the main house, encompassing the lounge areas, filled with just over 100 people. Unfortunately, if Toph had really keen earthbending detection, she would pick up his signal among easily, for his lack of a heartbeat.

Passing through, he had deduced from conversation snippets that these people had been invited to celebrate a special occasion, but what was it? He listened in, backing into a wall near garden entrance, watching the waiters go around with food or drink, presenting them to anyone who asked.

"Oh their so lucky for it to happen to them." A noblewoman commented loudly.

"Who would have thought this day would come. By the sound of it they'd given up hope." Said another noblewoman. It was strange though, there were many middle aged noblemen and women here, but he saw that there were no children, or any teenagers. Everyone was either elder, middle aged, or young men.

His answer came when a nobleman of commanding appearance appeared in the front of the room, with his wife, a calm, serene lady that was a dictionary example of a lady. He tapped his glass once, and he spoke:

"I thank you all for coming here today, and I hope you have enjoyed yourselves." It is not everyday that a man can celebrate the 16th birthday of his only daughter after her blindness was cured by the Avatar." Applause rang, and the truth came at last.

_Of course, it's Toph's birthday! I forgot! Wait, Avatar? That must be her excuse for my curing her. Seems to work fine though, I can ask her later. That must be her father, Lao Bei Fong, and her mother, Poppy Bei Fong at the front. She might be nearby._

Snaking his way unseen through the vibrating throngs of the party, Alex also picked up some unsavoury conversation:

"That Bei Fong Girl, Toph. She's a world famous earthbender, and heir to the Bei Fong fortune. Such a girl would be one eligible men would kill each other for."

"Oh but haven't you seen? Many of the nobles here have brought their unmarried sons here. It may not be said aloud, but I think they're all here for an opportunity."

"16, she is eligible. And quite frankly she's spoiled for choice here, there must be a good two dozen eligible men here today."

_Figures, earth kingdom noblemen, in the wake of a miracle cure of a blind girl, still intent on marrying her as soon as is legal. Shows how backwards this civilization is compared to the rest of humanity._

He reached the podium, where Lao and Poppy sat contently in their chairs, gazing upon the spectacle, heads held high with pride. He stood behind their chairs, listening in on their conversation:

Lao: "I wasn't expecting this many sons. Surely Toph will find one here?"

Poppy: "Now dear, she is still independently thinking, she may not necessarily pick now. In the least, it will at least attract attention to her being eligible to marry."

Lao: "If anything she has been even more withholding from marriage since that strange incident in Ba Sing Seh 5 months before."

Poppy: "She has felt love's sting, but what we are doing here for her, will work out for the best however it goes."

Lao: "I hope you're right. I won't lose my daughter again, I love her too much."

Poppy: "I love her too. But she still wants to wait for later to come out, only, as she said 'when we actually need her to be there'."

_Now that's the Toph I know. Now I just need to find her room._

Sneaking by, Alex investigated the corridors, seeking the one leading to the bedrooms. He had scanned the house with a satellite scan, and knew which room was Toph's, if she was even in there.

Reaching her room, Alex could instantly tell from the silhouettes that she was not in. Carefully, he slid the door open, seeing indeed that no one was in. Her bag was here, he recognized it. Thinking of what Toph would do to relax herself on what was obviously a matchmaking birthday, he headed for the large garden, currently devoid of people.

He found her, practicing in a cleared area of ground, shifting columns of rock and boulders around at a relaxed, almost meditative pace. He was using his dark matter to hoist himself off the ground, treading as lightly as possible, using invisible spider leg like appendages to support himself.

As he got within 4 metres, Toph's eyes suddenly flew open, hearing a faint crunch of grass beneath something behind her. Whipping around, she brought one of the boulders around, letting the rest fall to the ground with mild crashes. She saw nothing there. She concentrated, staring hard, not actually seeing with her eyes, using her feet. Then, she felt it, thin legs, dust like composition, a human body suspended.

"I know you're there. Whoever you are, stop cloaking yourself, you're not good enough to hide from me." Said Toph, scoffing at the hiding attempt.

"Ever the narcissist, aren't you Toph." A voice said. A shape appeared, and Alex landed roughly on the grass, on both feet, clad in his green and brown merchant gear. Toph dropped the boulder, shocked at his sudden appearance. Gasping, Toph took a step back in shock, her green, no longer cloudy eyes focused intently on the tall human before her.

"Alex? Is it? How? We thought you'd be dead by now. We'd worried non stop." Breathed Toph. Her voice hardening now, she said: "Why did you take this long? Why!" Backing up now, Alex raised his hands in defence: "Getting trapped too far away for my fleet to safely find me, and in a place I have no idea where, isn't easy."

Shaking her, head, Toph gripped Alex's waist hard, whispering: "I missed you, we all did." Sadly, Alex said: "Even after everything that happened?" He turned a bit, pulling down his back collar, revealing the still implanted neural tubing from over 3 months past. Inhaling, Toph's eyes dropped a bit as Alex hid it once more. Pulling back, she asked: "Why now? Is something else going on?"

"Nothing I need anyone for. I just got back about a week ago, and I wanted to make amends with you all, for lying to you, for having to use you so quickly. For disappearing, more than once." Said Alex, stern in his appearance. He then remembered: "Also, I want to show you two people who helped me a bit in my, uh, getting lost in Alliance space."

He sent the massage to the two.

In the marketplace, Shockwave and Se'rie engaged the cloaking functions of their holoforms, and with Shockwave simply derezzing through walls, Se're flew over the walls, unseen, undetected in her cloaked holoform shell. They headed right for the garden.

Waiting a few moments, Alex heard a faint flutter of feathers:

"Here they come now." Toph heard it too, and before her eyes, 2 more people appeared from thin air. A very, very large human male with one red eye, short shaven hair, and a human female with back length black hair, yellow and red flecked eyes, and a very slim, but densely muscled build. Alex introduced: "Guys, this is Toph Bei Fong. She's the self proclaimed, and definitely the world's greatest earthbender, ad the only known metal bender."

"Why does she have an Iridium armband on her left arm?" Asked the larger male, his voice deep and slightly gravelly. Confused, Toph looked at her space earth arm band, asking: "Iridium?"

"A very rare mineral found mainly in the asteroid belts of this system according to scans. It likely came from a meteorite." Said the large male human, his one eye seeming to scan her like a machine.

Alex suggested: "For your information, I had to disguise these two. They helped me, and that would lead to assume that they're not really human. SO why don't we go into a nice, secluded corner somewhere, and have a proper meeting maybe?"

Half dragging her into a walled corner of the garden, Alex pulled them behind a bush, secluded from view from the house and guards. Having enough, Toph came out with it: "What's this all about! You go missing for months in an mission you dragged us into in a completely unknown world, your friends returned us without knowing where you were, and now suddenly you show up, at my birthday party! It's all to coincidental is you ask me!"

"Believe me, I didn't realize your parents would be throwing a party. And I came to surprise you! Aren't you at least happy to see me!" Demanded Alex in a whisper. Interested and mildly concerned, Se'rie's human disguise looked on with intrigue, while Shockwave's holoform stood stoically, as if bored.

"Happy! You went missing! We feared the worst, especially after what they did to you and the other three, Ty Lee included! And before that, you lied to us about your whole life, about everything! You lied to me! I thought we were friends! I thought we were more than that!" Said Toph, hurt and anger in her voice.

Translated to Leg'hrish, these words caused Se'rie to bristle with jealousy a bit. Alex countered: "I thought we were closer, I really did. We are still friends, but I think that we wouldn't' have worked out! I let you go, because I saw you'd always feel hurt by how I lied to you! That much was certain when you nearly broke my nose!"

"I'm sorry, with all that's going on right now, I can't bear to see you right now!" Siad Toph, turning away slightly. Questioningly, Alex asked: "At least curing your blindness helped you survive. Can you at least thank me for that?" Breathing deeply, Toph blinked a few times, tears coming to her eyes, her newfound vision blurring a bit. In a flash, she spun around and tackled Alex against the wall, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head buried into his chest.

Shockwave stepped backwards a bit, while Se'rie was now visibly sad and jealous, her face contorted a bit. Quickly, Alex peeled Toph off him, asking in an unnerved voice: "We can't be together Toph. You'll find another person for you, someone who won't lie to you from the start."

"That disqualifies most if not all of the eligible men inside that house." Stated Shockwave simply. Regaining her toughness, Toph snidely commented: "You heard about that huh? Some party, it's just a fancy way of trying to hook me up. My parents invited the nobles, but they brought their sons of their own free will. My parents then decide to just roll with it, under the hopes that I can pick a 'suitable husband'." She finger quoted the last bit.

Shockwave suggested: "Now is the ideal time to reveal ourselves." With that, Alex explained: "Alright, these two aren't actually human. These are disguises, illusions created by technology I can't describe fully on the spot. So I'll start with the big guy."

Shockwave bent down, and flickered his holoform as he spoke to reinforce his point: "I am Shockwave. I am a Cybertronian, and according to reports, you know then that I am the one Alex was seen escaping with, the one who was brainwashed into aiding the Alliance by getting them Space Bridge technology. My true form is in the hills, a vehicular mode, but for now this interactive holoform shall do." Toph was impressed, smoothing out her green, pale yellow and white dress, while Shockwave stood an impressive 2 foot or more taller than she was. His one eye was fierce, and calculating, and he reeked of power.

She saw the slightly dirty look that Se'rie was shooting her, and Toph asked: "So who's this? I'm not sure what's pissed her off so quickly."

"That's Se'rie, she's just annoyed at how emotional you got just then, very unbecoming of you." Said Alex. Toph punched him in the shoulder, hard, but this time, she winced in pain as well, from the metal frame beneath his sleeves. Giving her a look of approval, Alex said to Se'rie: "May as well drop the holoform. You're the only one of two who actually has their physical body under there."

Before Toph's eyes, the holoform flickered, and winked out of existence, and in the place of a thin, shapely human female, stood a female Leg'hrul. She was a pale blue, with dark red feather tips, and a pale grey undercoat. Her arms were like any other Leg'hrul, folded at 4 joints, the first 2 for the arms, the second 2 for the variable wings. Her eyes were a fierce yellow and red flecked, and the feet were covered in what looked like armoured boots/heels, with sharp talons on the boots and feet. Her wing talons were like 3 digit hands, and her feet had 3 digits on the front, and one for balance on the back. Her head crest rose and fell a bit, and her tail feathers splayed out slightly as the holoform fell. Her beak was smooth, pointed, and relatively short, like that of an eagle, and inside it were a row of small sharp teeth.

Toph, having seen that not all Leg'hrul or Kro'nogri were enemies via Norstith and Ja'hail, said: "Pleasure to meet you. How do you know Alex?"

"His teacher, Norstith, he's my uncle. He, Alex, Shockwave and Ja'hail came to my home planet, a remote, disconnected Alliance colony, to stop some assassins sent to kill me, my brother, mother and father as punishment for Norstith betraying the Alliance. After that, they decided to lay low for a while, and we let them stay at our house. Until a few weeks ago, when we were contacted."

Se'rie, Alex and Shockwave explained the building Allaince revolution in vague terms, enough to understand, and the help they received in exchange for eventually service. However, Toph also noticed how Se'rie seemed to look at Alex at times, as did he to her. Curious, Toph asked: "Are you two okay? You seem a bit tense."

Taking a breath, Alex came out with it: "I know you'll find out eventually, so here it is. In the three months I knew Se'rie, we came to, uh, know each other. And we, well, started dating, in addition to other things."

"Other things-oh!" Toph's face lit up as she got the full picture. She was confused: "But how, she's a, and you're a, the war! What he's done, doesn't it bother you even a little bit?"

"My parents approve, as does my uncle, as overbearing as they can be. Besides, I was set off by his actions at first, but he's a good person, and a great lover." She winked at Alex devilishly, who would have winked back, had Shockwave not warned them: "2 Approaching guards!"

In an instant, the three disappeared under cloaking, though Toph could still detect Alex and Se'rie, not Shockwave as he was not in a technically real mass form. The guards found Toph, and said: "Toph, your parents have requested you join them in the lounging area to meet your guests."

"Let's not keep them waiting a moment longer then." She said, calmly, adopting her polite mannerisms around the guards. As she went off, Se'rie whispered to Alex: "I know she's your friend, so you should help her. We'll come with you disguised."

"What the hell are we supposed to do!"

"Ward off the other suitors, or present them in a bad light or something." Suggested Se'rie. Sounds of shuffling, and Alex said as they sounded to walk to the house: "Let's go on in and help ruin the atmosphere."

Soon the three were inside, prowling the party.

They saw all 16 targets, all eligible males between 16 and 24 years of age. They all wore prideful smirks, flashing subtle looks in Toph's direction up with her parents. Taking an old trick, Alex summoned his dark matter, and began his manipulation.

He took control of an 18 year old potential, controlling his body almost perfectly, and with him panicking, he seized a wine glass and threw it into a noblewoman's face and chest, earning an unearthly shriek.

In the chaos, Se'rie shoved another suitor into another, making it look like he was bumping him rudely. Shockwave had gone off who knows where, but he had secretly gone to the hallway doorway, to monitor the situation. Some disputes erupted while Se'rie and Alex began to play the eligible men against one another, creating accidents, spilled drinks, throwing voices to make it sound like rude comments were being hurled in whispers. Finally, one suitor, a 20 year old, shallow faced politician's son, lost it:

"How dare you say that about me? Do you have any respect of who I am?" Such reactions were easier to create, as everyone had been helping themselves to alcohol on one level or another. Finally, Alex made his party piece, and within a crowd, said in an electronically altered voice to mimic the nobleman's, at just loud enough to be heard by all: "None of you can hope to beat me! Toph will surely see I am the best one here. She will make my family powerful."

The crowd fell silent a bit, and Alex silently regrouped with Se'rie, hidden in the cluster of people. On the stage, Toph's eyes narrowed, an indignant look of anger on her face, her emerald eyes glaring at most of the people here. She hissed: "For your information, I will never be a tool for your gain, any of you. If that's all you're here for, then get out."

Lao and Poppy looked at their daughter, and then the crowd, feeling disapproving of her mannerism there, but more annoyed at the views of how some of them viewed their daughter. When they wanted to possibly find a man for her, if they did, they wanted someone who'd value her as more than just a economic or political tool. This was unacceptable.

What happened next was unexpected, but helped cement their reasons for being rid of these so called 'bachelors'.

In anger, one of the suitors, the last one to speak, whirled around to leave. As he spun, his arm came out, catching an invisible Alex off guard. In shock, he stumbled backwards, now visible as the dark matter was dropped from his broken concentration. He stumbled backwards, tumbling down into another nobleman, this time another suitor, bringing them both down.

"Hey, you weren't here before! Who are you merchant!" Asked one of the nobles. Deciding to make the most of it, Alex said: "I came to celebrate ms Bei Fong's 16th birthday, but what I got was a demonstration of how pigs are the nobles, and reasonable people their lackeys. No wonder Toph won't want any of you."

"And what makes you think she'd want you merchant!" Near snarled the first suitor, the fallen one getting up and restraining Alex. Frowning, Alex replied calmly: "I'm not saying she wants me, I'm just saying any respectable person wouldn't marry someone as pig headed as you. I'd quit while I was ahead, before you try to, how was it you said, 'quickly consummate to make it official'?"

A pin dropping could be heard now. The suitor spluttered a bit, and then decided to forgo manners, and swung out his hand to discipline the 'merchant'. A backhanded slap sent Alex reeling away, face red from the mark. The other suitor, the bigger of the two, seized him and began to push him into the hallway: "You don't belong here! Get out now!"

"Hey Toph! What do you do to people who push around your friends!" Yelled Alex. Everyone looked around, and sure enough, she called: "Guards! Escort my 'guests' out of the house! I don't want to see them anymore!" Everyone gasped in shock, even as the 6 guards came into the lounge area. To Alex's, Se'rie's and Toph's surprise, Lao and Poppy seemed to agree with this, their looks scathing towards the party invitees.

The two suitors decided to have their payback before being dragged out. The first and smaller punched Alex in the gut, while the second swung a fist towards his face while recovering. Quickly, Alex twisted around, calling out: "A little help please!"

Quickly, from inside the corridor, two shapes came in, the smaller, a very thin, black haired merchant girl, swiftly kicking the larger of the two suitors in the side and the chest while in a jump, sending him to the floor wheezing. As the first suitor saw this, he was literally hoisted into the air by an enormous, one eyed man. One glare from the giant, and the suitor whimpered.

Within a minute everyone had cleared out of the lounge area, every nobleman, woman and suitor now gone. Only Toph, her parents, Alex, Se'rie and Shockwave, the latter three in their clothed or holoform merchant disguises, remained.

"Just once I'd like an excursion where I don't take an injury of any level to the face." Muttered Alex, rubbing his still sore cheek from the backhand slap. His body was strong yes, but his face was still as sensitive as any other human. Se'rie giggled a bit, kissing the sore cheek, the unscarred one: "It could have been worse. That nobleman was quite weak. Quick, but weak." Behind them, Shockwave stood silently, studying the unique architecture of the lounge area, even scanning the composition of the drinks left on the tables.

Toph and her parents came over, having just told them who exactly Alex was. They were aware of how Toph really got her eyesight, and had been shown evidence of all that had transpired, and anything between them. It was Lao who first spoke: "You're the one who gave my Toph her vision?"

"Sure. If I hadn't, she'd have died on the mission. I needed her because of how powerful she was, but without being able to see things not ground connected, she was vulnerable." Said Alex. Lao quickly reached out, grasping Alex's hand, with it covered in dark matter human skin disguise, and said in utmost gratitude: "Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us."

"If you ever wish to stay here, you're welcome to." Said Poppy, laying a hand on Alex's shoulder, gratitude plastered on here pale, pointed face. She also asked: "But what about the relationship between my daughter and yourself? Toph told us what happened, is it true?"

Shockwave intervened now: "By now it must be apparent that his true origins and back story would be unbelievable without evidence, and he came here for a fresh start. Fashioning a false past was easier, until the invasion battle in Ba Sing Seh months ago."

"His past literally came back to haunt him, or capture him in that case." Added Se'rie. Alex shrugged, saying: "It wasn't a good way of gaining a close bond with your daughter, but we're not that close. We've put it behind us, we're still friends?" He asked, to which Toph smiled, saying: "Sure." Lao asked: "But are you thinking of courting her? She did say you loved her."

"Dad!"

"Hmm. Will I court her? After so long,…Nope. We've moved on from one another, and I'm seeing someone else right now anyway." Said Alex, satisfied with the answer. Lao asked again: "But why did you come here?"

"Can't someone come to apologize to a friend? And help out with some unworthy hopefuls in the process? I know your intentions, you invited a few, hoping Toph would see someone she liked, and it ends up inciting nobles to bring many sons, who think about your daughter in the wrong ways. Trust me, its not unheard of. So don't bother saying anything about that, because I don't think they'll be back anytime soon."

"Regardless, you have my and my husband's thanks. But can I ask? Your friends, are they, not human?" At Poppy's question, Alex looked at Toph for an explanation: "What? They already know enough, plus only one of them can show it right now remember?"

Se'rie saw the situation, and came forwards: "No, you're right. I'm not human, nor is Shockwave here. We're disguised, with technology thousands of years beyond yours. If you want, we can show you our real forms." The parents had been puzzled by the larger man's strange name, and while Lao was apprehensive, he still said: "Alright."

With a flicker of light, Se'rie's holoform disappeared, and with a gasp of shock from each parent, her full avian form appeared, much more slender than that of a human, predatory, yet graceful, with smooth, light blue plumage with red tips, a sharp, eagle like beak, vivid yellow and red flecked eyes, and long, folded wings and tail feathers. The change finished, she said: "Well, this is me. I'm what's called a Leg'hrul."

"A, Leg'hrul." Breathed Lao. He had heard, even been shown evidence by his daughter, but here before him was an actual alien species, intelligent beings different to humans.

Shockwave was next, and to save shock, he decided to show his 8 foot shrunken form, to prevent intimidation through his full size at least. His holoform flickered, and revealed a grown, bulky skeleton like armoured figure. The parents, and Toph, actually stumbled back a few steps, having never seen such a creature before. The horned head, the single red, shining eye, the purplish-dark silver skeletal armour, and the massive cannon for a right arm, a power tube connecting the rear to his spine.

If Se'rie's race looked like angels, then Shockwave looked like a demon.

First contact, with two races. Vastly different in many ways. To reinforce a point though, Alex said: "I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone about this, them." Still in amazement and shock, Poppy breathed: "We know that no one would believe us. It is a privilege to meet these two, one what me and my husband are blessed to get."

For once, a family meeting was going down well.

Later that day, having said their goodbyes, the three began to set off for the hills, looking to get to the Southern Air temple to visit Aang and Katara. At the estate gates, Toph gave Alex a friendly shoulder punch: "Argh, now I'm glad I picked Se'rie over you." She moved to do the same to Shockwave, friendly in nature, but for once, with just a glare from his human disguised eye, she decided against it. The mech could be scary when he wanted to.

She looked at Se'rie, saying kindly: "Take care of Alex, I know he can be a handful at times. If he was good to me, I'm sure he'll be even better to you."

Smiling, Se'rie said: "He already has been very good to me."

"Okay, not even going to guess what you're getting at." Smiling, Toph punched Se'rie in the shoulder, and with Se'rie's smaller frame, she stumbled a bit, saying: "Ow, thanks."

Later, the three set off in the shuttle bound for the southern air temple. Alex remembered once how Se'rie described the Leg'hrul homeworld as being mountainous, and windy, and slightly cool overall.

Se'rie was going to love the Southern Air temple then. For once, someone besides Airbenders, Bison or Lemurs would fly there.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 34: Home away from home.**

**10th September 2900**

**Solaris system, 1200 light years from Sol, Southern Air temple**

After a quick flight to the Southern Air temple, and a quick stay inside Shockwave's spacecraft form for a night, the three had made it to the near abandoned temple. Here was where Aang and Katara called home, for the purpose of rebuilding and restoring, with occasional help. Currently, it was only Aang and Katara there.

Deciding to fly directly in, Shockwave began to slow, breaking the clouds to reveal the mountain top temple. As the only two humans there already knew, the aliens wouldn't' bother with their disguises.

On the ground, Aang was busy playing a game of airball with, strangely enough, Momo, on the pillar field. In actuality, he was firing air blasts at the ball and letting Momo try to catch it as it bounced through the maze of pillars.

Appa was busy sleeping, and Katara was in a restored pond, practicing her waterbending. It was a pleasant day, not too hot or cold, and a mild breeze was blowing. Then, a roar of an engine sounded, to which Appa awoke and roared in disturbance.

Snapping up, Aang and Katara looked up to see a dark purple and silver craft, bulky yet well armed, heading in for a landing for a small plateau on the temple plaza further down. After a few moments, they recognized the craft as one from the Varya battles, the mech who helped them get through safely, who disappeared with Alex. What was he doing here?

By the time Aang airbended down, and Katara ran behind him, a large amount of water ready, the craft had landed, its one large engine cooling. A few seconds of silence, until the cockpit hatch opened. Getting ready, Aang and Katara were stunned as to who leapt out:

"Nice place, not many visitors I expect." Said Alex, recovering from his jump.

"ALEX!" Screamed Aang with joy. Dropping all dignity, he ran up to the scarred man, examining him from head to toe, even poking his chest at one point to see if he was real. Coming over, Katara said: "We were so worried! Where have you been all these months! What happened!"

"Long story short, me, Norstith, Ja'hail and Shockwave-" he gestured to the attack craft: "Were refugees. Norstith's family safeguarded us and Ja'hail after we stopped some assassins from killing them as punishment for Norsith's 'betrayal'. In fact, Norstith's niece is with us now." At that cue, Se'rie pulled herself out, and landed lightly on the ground below, free from the cockpit at last.

Seeing Se'rie, Katara took a sharp intake of breath, and Aang was in awe. As Se'rie landed, Shockwave had transformed, within seconds going from his attack craft form to his bipedal form. With the mech now transformed, he towered over them all, his 40 foot height dwarfing Alex and Se'rie, each at between 6 foot nine and 6 foot 6 inches apiece.

Nervously, Se'rie stepped forwards, her metal talon covers clicking slightly: "I'm Se'rie. Pleasure to meet you, Aang, and Katara right? Alex told me your names." Now more relaxed, Aang shook her hand [talons/wing he didn't know] and said: "Yeah, that's us."

Within a few minutes, the arrived trio and the couple had gone back up to the previous level up the temple, where Appa was alarmed by the appearance of a metal being as tall as he was long. In his alarm, and interest, he shuffled to Shockwave on his 6 legs, sniffing the suspicious and glaring one eyed mech, before licking his leg armour. Clicking and buzzing in disgust, Shockwave stepped backwards, while Appa spit a bit at the bad taste.

"Watch Momo, he'll try to steal anything handheld that he can carry." Warned Alex to Se'rie. It was true, he learnt of the flying lemur's mischief early in his stay on this planet. Sure enough, a sound of monkey-like chirping sounded, and Momo landed on Alex, crawling around his torso, subtly patting his jacket pockets.

"Hey, get off, shoo!" Tried Alex. Se'rie laughed, and pried Momo quickly off him. Looking at his captor, Momo saw the Leg'hrul, and shrieked in surprise, chattering almost excitedly. Scrabbling free, he climbed over her wings and face, poking and pulling gently at her feathers, a blank, curious expression on his face.

"Don't worry, he's just never seen anything like you before." Said Aang. Giggling, Se''rie grabbed Momo and rubbed his belly, the lemur chattering in pleasure, before leaping off and gliding over to a nearby berry bush. Se'rie commented: "He's a lot like a Leg'hrul baby: Energetic, curious, but he does fly better than they do."

The next few minutes were spent recounting the time spent on the colony in Ba'hras, up to the present and their last visit to Toph. Katara asked Alex: "I know you broke up on a sour note, how did it go?"

Se'rie smiled, and said: "I think she actually enjoyed what he made her birthday party into, a near riot." Grumbling in agreement, Alex said: "Besides, I think we'll always be on good terms for me curing her blindness. At least now she can tell if I'm lying or not by trying to use my expressions. You know, don't have a proper heart and all."

"Maybe not a physical one, but you sure have a good one in spirit. I should know." Said Se'rie, pulling Alex into her outstretched wing slightly. Now Katara and Aang were surprised, and Katara asked: "Are you two together?"

"Yes, and what if we are?" Asked Alex, leaning into Se'rie slightly, wrapping an arm around her thin torso. Se'rie answered: "We started out 3 months ago, we had just grew to know each other, and I came to like Shockwave as a friend, cold as he is. I never thought I'd fall for a human."

Alex was about to ask something, but Shockwave transforming to his attack craft mode to escape a curious Appa detracted them: "Large size animals have a peculiar fascination with physically investigating me!" He yelled through loudspeaker, rocketing into the air, beginning to lap the air temple, Appa in hot pursuit.

"Shouldn't we help?" Asked Katara. Se'rie shook her head, saying: "Shockwave's a big mech, he'll just fly till Appa's exhausted. They'll be fine." Getting back to it, Alex asked: "What about you two, did you finally get on with the wedding while I was gone?"

Smiling, Katara revealed a near betrothal necklace, this one incorporating half of the water tribe and air nomad symbols. Her mother's necklace had been worn beneath it, Kya insisting it belonged to her: "We got married a month after we got back, in the South Pole. Only a few friends and family, not to mention the whole tribe. Everyone was there."

"Guess our arrival was unexpected that Toph didn't mention it. Oh well, congratulations." Said Alex. Smiling more, Aang looked at Katara, holding her hand, saying: "There's something else we recently found out, that happened just a month ago."

"What?" Asked Alex.

Katara almost whispered: "I'm pregnant, a healer checked me last time we visited mom and dad."

Silence, and Se'rie said: "Maybe a little quick?" Laughing a bit, Katara laid a hand on her belly, saying: "No, I want a family, and I wouldn't be any happier if they came later. What about you two, any plans for later life?"

"What! Okay, really too quick there, we're taking things at a slower pace in terms of possible marriage, and children, forget it, its impossible, we'd have to adopt." Said Se'rie, shocked, yet slightly downcast. Alex agreed, deciding now to reveal their activity: "Besides, the only things we can get from how we've been loving one another are unwanted, but easily avoidable. [STDs] Don't ask me what though."

"Whoa, you two have been at it by now? How is that possible with you two being so different!" Asked a red faced Aang. Katara blushed, as did Alex, and Se'rie's face ruffled a bit, saying in mild shame and humour: "Oh, how many people will find out!"

Later, the sun fell a bit, and the breeze picked up. Aang had gone up flying on his glider, and Katara had called Appa away from chasing Shockwave to fly on his saddle, with Momo riding atop him as well. Watching, Se'rie stood on a balcony edge, feeling the wind rustling her plumage gently, the cool wind like luxury to her.

She turned to Alex, wrapping her wings around him, gently nipping his neck, and saying: "Come one, let's go up, we're the only ones who can fly who aren't."

"Alright. But be warned, I can outrun you all, unless Shockwave comes in of course." Replied Alex. Slapping him playfully in the shoulder, Se'rie commented: "Outrun, but not out manoeuvre me!"

With a wingbeat and a roar each, Se'rie and Alex leapt into the air, going at full speed to catch up to Aang and Katara on Appa. On the breeze, Se'rie rose quickly, her large wings catching the cold mountain air easily. Alex tore through the air, quickly catching up to the Avatar and Waterbending master and Appa. Going on his back, he flew alongside Appa, yelling through the rushing air to Katara smugly: "I guess this means everyone here can fly themselves, except you!"

A water whip came his way, and Alex cut his power to drop down to dodge. Laughing, Katara said: "As long as Appa's here, I think I'll manage!"

"Give it a few months and Appa might struggle to carry your weight!" Yelled Alex. Before he could register, a water whip smacked him in the face, sending him spiralling downwards in pain, yelling briefly from the hit.

"What the hell?"

"What did you say about my weight!" Shrilled Katara. Catching up now, Se'rie saw the sudden change in her attitude, and yelled from her other side: "Hey, relax it was just a joke!"

Now Katara seemed regretful, and sat down a bit on Appa's saddle, who groaned some reason only he knew. Momo chirped, and licked her cheek, causing Katara to laugh. Confused, Se'rie got an answer as Alex flew in beside her overtop Appa:

"She switched moods easily. Might be early pregnancy."

A laugh from overhead came as Aang dived between the Leg'hrul and suited human, the 16 year old flying on his glider, looping and turning in circles all over the place. Se'rie smiled, and said: "Watch and learn how a real natural flyer does it Alex."

"If its you, I'll watch quite happily." Said Alex. Se'rie jokingly scolded him as she sped up: "Don't be naughty now."

Catching the wind, Se'rie dropped in beside Aang, her wings fluttering slightly as they kept her aloft. In eagerness, Aang sped up his airbending, accelerating him faster, climbing as a gust came in. Se'rie followed, her feet tucked right into her lower body to streamline.

After climbing and spiralling downwards, it seemed that Se'rie could match Aang pace for pace. Now, as she took the lead, she quickly snapped hr ail feathers in an instinctive manner, and dipped her wings, turning very sharply, causing Aang to overshoot. Once more, Leg'hrul agility triumphed over straight speed.

Not one to be beaten easily, Aang pulled into a dive, using his airbending as extra thrust. Keeping pace, Se'rie tucked her body in, diving with him, staying alongside. Faster and faster, heading down the mountain slope 100 metres below. Soon, as Aang continued to accelerate, Se'rie could not go any faster, the air to resistant. Aang had the thrust of airbending his side. Here was where he could win.

Pulling up, the avatar flew quickly back to Appa, circling higher overhead. Katara cheered for his speed victory, despite Se'rie surpassing him at least slightly everywhere else. Coming to a soft landing, Aang let Momo clamber over him, while Appa roared in approval. Katara kissed him on the cheek, saying:

"You'll always still be my favourite thing that flies."

Feelign pleased, Se'rie heard a voice on her earpiece, and Alex's voice came on, himself having disappeared behind some low clouds: "He's faster than you, but that's all. I can help our reputation there." Smiling, Se'rie said: "Go on, show him who's the fastest."

Flying up, she landed on her metal talons on Appa's saddle, saying: "Nice flying Aang. You only beat me in speed, but let's see if you can beat Alex in speed."

Sure enough, Alex flew in from above, coming to a moving hover atop Appa, turbofan pack roaring slightly. Thankfully he had stocked up, and his reactor could sustain up to another 12 hours of continuous flight on his current deuterium reserves in his chest's tiny fuel storage space, at least for the fuel amount his artificial body section's virtual intelligence allocated for flight.

Flicking a mock salute, Alex's body became covered in dark matter forming a streamlined, mock cover of his body armour. The helmet was the last thing, before he turned away, and went to full throttle. With a loud whining roar, he flew off, taking a wide circular route around the air temple. 100mph, 150mph, 200mph, it was half of what he could do if he diverted all but critical power to his engine, but it was enough to show off. Before he could become bored with how easy it was, Alex had circled the air temple, reaching Appa once more, coming to a stop just beside the saddle, and cut the engines to land on board, albeit not as gracefully as the others.

Amazed, Aang raised his hands, saying: "An Avatar knows when he must concede defeat. You win."

Pride now engulfing him, Alex remarked: "I'd lose if Shockwave flew with us." At that, Se'rie remembered: "Hey, where is Shockwave?"

Upon landing, and talking over news from this planet and beyond, they found the giant mech standing before a series of tapestries. He was examining them, a blue tracer light and area scans encompassing every square inch of the walls. His optic was glowing ever so more brightly.

Hearing them come in, Shockwave asked Aang: "Your cultural insight is greater than my own with the history this temple. I would like to know the details of the features displayed on this tapestry for examination." Surprised, Aang looked at Se'rie and Alex for an explanation, the latter merely saying: "Shockwave was a scientist, officially a former one, but he still likes to learn. Culture, weapons, history, politics, you name it."

Katara smiled, and said: "Well Aang, looks like your first pupil is to teach your culture's history to." Aang was unsure, he had never taught cultural history to a 40 foot metal being before.

**10th September 2900**

**Fire nation capital city, Royal Palace**

"And the next thing I know, I'm limping back to the shuttle with a black eye, a few arm and stomach bruises and a dead leg." Said Xale, recounting the Kyoshi island fiasco he was responsible for 2 months ago.

"Oh my. I take it you're probably badly remembered there now?" Commented Ursa dryly. Shrugging, Xale said: "Haven't been back to know yet, but personally I don't give a rat's ass. They serve good drink there, I'll keep going. They try to throw me out for simply being a party animal and they'll see why that's not a good idea real quick." He ignored the tea on his side of the palace lounge table, he thought tea was for snobs and rich people, but he didn't stop others from drinking.

Sighing, Lexa put a hand to her forehead, commenting seriously: "Now you see why someone probably needs to go with Xale anywhere. I am literally my brother's keeper. The only time he's gone off alone is when he was told to cause as much destruction in a off world enemy weapons depot while we were in the KI."

"Oh yeah, those were good times, just you and me sis, killing things with just our hands and guns, doing the bad stuff no one else wanted to do for the greater good. Makes you want a taste of some action doesn't it?" Said Xale dreamily.

"Not really, I like peacetime thank you." Replied Lexa.

"Spoilsport." Snorted Xale. Laughing at Xale's retort slightly, Azula looked at her mother, happy once more that that were on much better terms. Much better, not perfect.

Azula had not completely recovered from her two year ordeal by this time, but she by now only suffered from the occasional nightmare at least once every four nights. It was an improvement over initially, where it was almost every night after rescuing her. Her insecurity, and her common traits, had been what attracted Xale to her, drawing sympathy from the otherwise cold and ruthless black haired, yellow eyed clone. After getting to know one another more personally, it had taken off. That was how they conveyed the basic story to Azula's mother. It seemed that despite his personality flaws, glaring as they may be, Xale had helped Azula recover greatly after the focus of the Varya mission had passed. Giving her a shoulder for support, someone who would happily submit to her domination for her security. As time went on, and she had loosened up, she had let Xale have a more equal role in their relationship. It helped her ween herself off dominating, and let Xale have more of a chance to not constantly follow orders his whole life like the clone he was made as.

Ursa approved, Xale was not what a princess needed, far from it, but he was what Azula needed. Unlike her husband, who became cold and ruthless following their arranged marriage, sinking into jealousy of his brother, Xale was harsh, rude and ruthless for the sake of it, more as a hobby, but Ursa knew people who merely kept it as an image used it defensively, much like Azula did, and still does.

Ursa could happily imagine accepting Xale as a son in law.

The queen mother then asked Lexa: "I've heard tales of Xale and Azula, but what about you Lexa? Is there anyone special in your life?" Lexa's joking demeanour sank, and she said unhappily: "No. I've not met anyone I like. Sure I have a few good friends, my brother, Alex, Azula, the others, even Raxler. But, really, no one has ever liked me, and I haven't. And looking at Xale, it makes me a little jealous." She then sat up a bit more, saying: "But I guess we have other things to concern ourselves with, myself included. You can't search for love, it just happens to cross your path in my view."

"True. Whatever makes you happiest is what I recommend." Said Ursa. From the curtains, Zuko and Mai stepped in, having returned from an important meeting concerning internal affairs. Groaning a bit, Zuko sat down on a adjacent couch, with Mai sitting beside him, almost equally tired, an arm wrapping around the fire lord's shoulders comfortingly. Smirking a bit, Azula asked: "And how was the legislative meeting, my Lord Zuzu?"

"I thought you'd stop calling me that by now Azula. I have enough to deal with the governor's squabbling as it is." Said Zuko, tired. Xale saw this, and added happily: "Yeah, leave him alone Azula. He's just too easy to mock right now, that it's not worth the effort." Ursa was about to voice her defence of Zuko, but Mai beat her to it.

"Leave him alone, he has it hard enough as it is!"

No one spoke, as Mai sat rigid, angry from her outburst. Raising his hands in defence, Xale muttered: "Alright 'Fire Lady'. Just a joke, don't blow us up about it." Azula, Lexa and Ursa were puzzled, and Zuko was surprised, by Mai sudden outburst. Normally she was mild tempered, often emotionless.

Conversation turned away from Mai and Zuko for the sake of not provoking a nucular response.

Later, after a served dinner in the dining hall, Xale leant against a wall, by Azula, who was eying Mai suspiciously. Lexa was there beside them as well, and she was first to speak: "What got into her? She's normally disinterested and polite, albeit bored. Is something wrong with her?"

"Yeah, its like something suddenly crawled up her ass and died. She was fine with us last time, it's not like we've done anything to piss her off since then." Said Xale. Azula was suspicious, and said: "Unlikely. I think it is more to do with something having gone inside and started to live. I take it you noticed she ate the most out of all of us."

"Oh no. She's not-" Face-palmed Xale. Lexa's eyes widened in realization, and she wondered aloud: "If she is expecting, you think she knows by now?"

"Knowing how my brother is one to show off things that make himself happy, Zuko would have announced it if he knew. I think none of them realize it yet. I would say Mai was at most 2-3 months along, she is not showing yet, but the mood swings and extra eating are already there." Noted Azula. Xale grimaced, and said:

"You know the common old human saying from our species' ancient cultures 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?'. I think pregnancy is like a catalyst for that fury. I say we perhaps watch ourselves around Mai now."

"No kidding, I've seen and heard what she can do with her knives.' Commented Lexa. Azula thought, and said: "We should tell mother, and see if she can subtly ask Mai herself about how she is feeling. Then we shall know."

Ursa heard their suspicions and complied quickly. As Zuko left to attend a brief meeting with the Capital city's mayor, Mai found herself talking to Ursa about her health, the Queen mother having 'noticed' some oddities.

"Tell me dear, have you been feeling well?"

"Not really. I've been sick repeatedly these past few weeks, and I've been much more hungry than normal. And, and my, bleeding is late. I think-"

"Think what Mai?"

"I think I'm pregnant, with Zuko's child."

Ursa's face broke into a smile, and she reassured: "This is wonderful news."

"But I don't think I'm ready, I'm not sure I can be the mother of Zuko's child."

"Why on earth not?" Asked Ursa, surprised.

"I have nothing to learn from my own mother, I fear I may turn out as horrible as she did. What if the child hates me?" Whispered Mai. Shushing her, Ursa pulled Mai to sit on the couch, wrapping a comforting arm over the Fire Lady's shoulders:

"You are going through what all new mothers go through in their lives. I know you Azula, I have watched you, I saw you as a child with Zuko, I saw how much you love him, as he does you. You will be a fantastic mother, and I will help you as your child's grandmother any time you need me."

Smiling, Mai leant into Ursa's form, happy. Then, Zuko walked in slowly, shocked, having overheard everything. Abruptly, Mai shot up, exclaiming: "Zuko! I-"

"I know Mai. I know." He reassured. With his mother watching from the side approvingly, he pulled Mai into a tight embrace, holding her close, reminding her that he would be there as the father too, to not make the mistakes his father made.

Azula stood off, approving, but not necessarily enjoying the sight. Lexa commented: "That's so beautiful"

"Yeah. Let's go before they start repeating how Mai was knocked up in the first place." Said Xale.

**10th September 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

Raxler processed basic runtimes of his scheduled events, compiling inventory checklists and research development. Ever since Shockwave joined, his presence of noteworthy addition as well as the return of Alex, Ja'hail, Norstith and the leg'hrul family, the mech had assisted the AI administrator in research into the planet's cultures, currently transmitting data acquired on the Air temples and Air nomad culture.

Se'rie, was a complicated matter, one which seemed to detract processing power in trying to analyse the situation she was involved in.

On his return, Alex had told Raxler that he was in a romantic relationship with the female Leg'hrul, and Norstith's niece. The AI understood, for it knew how organics processed via emotions in combination with incomplete and corruptible logic patterns. Romance was determined to be the pursuit of a mate, giving emotional balance, allowing well being of each partner organic to be boosted. However, procreation was also a critical matter of romance. Here was where Raxler struggled to comprehend interspecies relationships, specifically Alex and Se'rie.

Why enter a romantic state with a procreativity-incompatible species? Chemical pheromones exchanged as the chemical attractors for mating rituals, and the 'attractiveness' of a potential mate, surely could not be transcended between races. It made sense in some cases, but not enough to achieve a viable conclusion.

Raxler needed to resolve this matter of understanding romance. He needed to ask one who was experienced in romance, and currently available. Checking surveillance systems, Raxler saw Sa'thor and Kail'aris down at the beach bay again, Ja'hail was practicing with weapons upgrades for the infantry unit weapons, and Shockwave was analysing the base's communications satellite network code, upgrading it to more advanced, encrypted settings, using his ages old cybertronian descent technical 'instincts'.

That left only one available, as Norstith was inexperienced with romance, and was busy showing Yal'hesk around the organic quarters arcology skyfarm facility, and suggesting how some Leg'hrul produce could be grown there. Luckily for the AI, Fe'lera had taken a liking to the library.

Fe'lera had taken an interest in reading up mythology of different UIP cultures, the database of the base being extensive. Having read about Na'vi, Cybertronian and Sril'sask mythology basics, she read through ancient human mythology, starting with the famous fables of gods, goddesses and heroes from the Greek mythological era of human culture. It was bloody, and yet inspiring, how the violence of war interested and yet revolted humanity, as shown in their stories. The story of deities representing differing features, such as the home star, the seas, the sky and the dead, were very much like current Leg'hrul religion.

A sound of footsteps, whirring slightly from artificial gears, made her look up, to see Raxler, of all things, walking towards her. It's face, currently in Alex's mode, bore no emotion, completely blank. It addressed her: "Fe'lera, sister of Norstith, I have an inquiry concerning your daughter and my creator."

Puzzled, she said: "What is it you wish to ask?"

"We understand the concept of romance, as a way of balancing the emotional runtimes within one organic by bonding with one of similar, or differing emotional layout. However, in relation to the cross species relationship pursued by my creator and Se'rie, I am, unable to reach a conclusion as to shy they joined. They are incompatible genetically for the purpose of procreation, another purpose of romance. The intention of bonding to continue one's race. I wish to know the input from an organic, to try and explain this. It is a matter that causes a feedback loop in our runtimes, and we are unable to reach a conclusion on the reasons as to why they pursue this semi hopeless relationship."

She wasn't sure what to think. Raxler had a simplistic view of romance, for procreation, emotional bonding, or both. It went deeper than that. Or maybe organics overcomplicated things, as they tended to often, and maybe Raxler had a valid reason for his confusion there. He was after all a synthetic, he was unable to at least completely understand emotions as humans do. He could understand and express, but not anywhere near the same degree, only in extremities.

She tired to think, and said: "Looking at them, I think that children probably do not interest them. They don't ever concern themselves with it, and focus on the emotional side of their bond instead. They don't fulfil the purpose of having children, despite not being to, because their emotional bonding renders that incapability to have children unimportant."

"The effect of romance on organics is complicated. The presence or absence of a partner can distract the other, while at other times if the other promises their partner a reward, or is in peril, the partner will work more efficiently and harder at the task they must fulfil to either earn the award, or remove their partner form peril. It is simultaneously a hindrance and strength of organics. Your efficiency fluctuates, your spontaneity produces random outcomes, unpredictable by predictive models, which makes you strong like Synthetics, which rely upon purely logic based processing."

"But you're an AI aren't you? Do you have any emotional capacity at all, like I've been told? Were you ever happy? Sad? Angry?" Asked the mother. Raxler stood there, red disguised eyes unblinking. It answered:

"When Alex gave me recognition, taught me, treated me as his own descendant, my runtimes improved, your equivalent of happiness. My runtimes lagged and were disrupted slightly each when Alex was kidnapped by the UIP invaders and when Alex was captured in the Varya assault. Recently, out runtimes have declined not just from this consensus issue regarding the justifying of an interspecies relationship. Our runtimes lag for some duration whenever Alex places emphasis on his organic allies over me."

Now Fe'lera was saddened, and impressed. If this was true, Raxler was sad that Alex seemed to be neglecting him a bit, and if not anything else, jealous slightly, or at least as much as a machine can get. She said: "I can tell this to Alex, I'm sure you have an important schedule to maintain."

"Acknowledged. I anticipate results of your exchange with my creator." The AI walked off, still as inhuman in nature as ever, though more organic in mind than she thought.

**Chapter 34 done and dusted. Just to comment, this story is taking quite a while, but I'm on a roll here, so I'll keep it up.**

**It's official, once I get the revolution arc out of the way here, I'm ending this story, though that is not for quite a while yet. I will be doing a FOURTH story, a continuation after a time skip of roughly 1-2 years. That story will tie in events during, and even before the war, and focus on character relationships and mending bridges much more so.**

**This is a fic about the end of the war, not the aftermath.**

**Okay, that comment done, I'll say my usual. Review kindly, leave any helpful advice you can, no flames. Please recommend these stories, this one, Redemption of the Dark Kind and Into the Darkness to other readers.**

**[Oh, and about the two pregnancies of Katara and Mai in this chapter, what do you think they may have gotten up to while Alex was gone 3 months? Play tiddlywinks?]**

**Heads up though, next chapter will be a one time only, track into the past. It will bring into focus how important the character of the exiled Princess Shakrii Hernesk is, and her life. As such, the next chapter may be only slightly longer than average.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 35: Tales of the Princess.**

_**Year 2865**_

_**Tarihhis [Kro'nogri homeworld], Royal Palace**_

_The birth was difficult, but the Queen, and the single egg, had survived. Now placed in an incubator, all the royal physicians could do was wait, and the King and Queen, hope._

_After 3 months of waiting, the egg began to crack. The physician on duty had panicked, the baby was not due for another 2 weeks. Within minutes the physicians all gathered, ready, watching. By the time the King and Queen arrived, the egg was showing only a few marginal cracks, rocking gently._

_Tense minutes passed, and the egg fractured more and more, but the time grew long, and the lead physician helped gently remove the egg shell, tearing the soft, leathery, yet strong envelope as gently as possible. Egg fluid poured out, more than normal for a birth, and the child uncurled, flopping out of the shell, croaking and hissing in panic. Wiping the child clean and wrapping it n swaddling cloth, the physician handed the child to the Queen, allowing the Royal couple to gaze at their child, the scales a dark green and tan yellow colour, a mixture of the tan father and green mother, and it had the Queen's magnificent yellow eyes._

_A girl, a princess, first descendant of Le'krio Herensk and Hei'reska Catharos. She was presented to the Kro'nogri empire in public 2 days later._

_Princess Shakrii Herensk._

_**Year 2873**_

_**Tarihhis [Kro'nogri homeworld], Royal palace.**_

_Sitting on her mother's lap, 8 year old Princess Shakrii placed her small, short clawed hand on the swelling belly of Queen Hei'reska. Inside, her sibling grew, in its own safe environment of where it would grow further, the egg now readying to be laid for the outside world._

"_Mother, will it be a girl or a boy?"_

_Chuckling, Hei'reska pulled her closer, saying lightly in a low, pleasant tone: "My Shakrii, I don't know. I won't mind one bit whether it is a boy or girl."_

"_What about father?"_

"_Oh, he fawns over you, you're his jewel, the diamond in his life." It was true, the king had shown extra attention to Shakrii, in light of her risky, premature hatching. The Queen continued: "But, he says he's had a girl, and he himself wants a boy. He thinks that a father son and father daughter bond is unique in themselves, he wishes to feel both in his lifetime."_

"_I want a brother, if it'll make father happy."_

"_Oh now don't say that, I had 2 sisters, and they were perfectly fine. I guess we won't find out until the day comes, will we?"_

_That day did come, and the wish of King Le'krio was granted. After the incubation, and hatching, a son was born. A prince, second in line to the throne. Prince Lo'rath, his scales more light green and dark yellow, unlike Shakrii's dark green and tan colour. His eyes were more like his father's a sandy red-orange colour._

_Unlike in history before, now the eldest heir, gender being irrelevant, inherited the throne. In his life, Prince Lo'rath would look up to his sister, 8 years his elder. Rumours circulated concerning his conception. Shakrii had been born under the influence for the need of an heir, what had Lo'rath been born for then? Most common was the aspect that Lo'rath was the child that either the King, Queen or both actually wanted, and that Shakrii was born of their duty to continue the line._

_Such rumours were debatable, but regardless, each of them was trained to inherit the throne, despite Shakrii's more established right to it. As royalty, precautions must not be neglected._

_**Year 2881**_

_By ages 16 and 8 respectively, the princess and prince had come far in their teaching relative to their time spent at them. From an early age both were introduced to politics, the runnings of the empire, and the cooperation of trade and military agreements with the Leg'hrul empire, discovered decades before. By now, nearly 5 years before, under the good relations, both empires merged into a cooperative organization, the Kro'nogri-Leg'hrul Alliance. Both species came to depend on one another, one could not survive without the other._

_The Kro'nogri royal family had invited the Leg'hrul royal family and representatives from their legislative and executive council for. Queen Hei'reska had gone to meet with the councils of both the Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul to administer policy agreements on new trade laws across Kro'nogri territory._

_In the palace gardens, Shakrii strolled through the flower patches, inhaling the scent of the desert origin flowers. The dry, arid air of Tarihhis was always pleasant to her, and for a rather dry planet, with 60 per cent of it being land, it still held its beauty._

_Gazing over at the Leg'hrul royal family and her own, she saw her brother Lo'rath playing with the younger twin siblings, a male and female Leg'hrul pair, each 6 years old. The third, and eldest son, was standing in front of a fountain, admiring the artwork in the carving of it._

_The eldest son, Prince Rho'kis, was a frequent guest whenever the Leg'hrul royal family visited, as they did at least twice a year for political relationship purposes. He had turned out to be a good person, smart, witty, yet somewhat shy and lacking in confidence. He was patient, but unwilling to make rash decisions._

_Sha'krii looked at the avian prince fondly, but then a panicking servant rushed towards her father. King Le'krio froze at the news, and like a hyper rodent, he ran up the steps to the palace entrance, with a panicked prince in his wake. Suddenly worried, she rushed to catch up, asking desperately to the servant, ignoring the tailing Leg'hrul royalty as she did: "What happened!"_

"_It's the 2 councils and the Queen! They were attacked! Assassins, Kro'nogri nationalists! They used a bioweapon of some sort! They're dead, but the effects, a virus! Firaniosis, modified strain! They released it into the drinks there as the meeting started!"_

_Shakrii heart almost stopped. Firaniosis was a deadly, fast acting virus transmitted by fluid contact. If this was used, the council, and her mother, were in mortal peril. There was a cure, but it was a strange disease that could only be treated once contracted, the strains too complex and various to vaccinate. And it was too dangerous to cure with anything other than long lived antibiotics. It attacked the circulatory system, breaking down blood vessels, causing massive internal bleeding. A Kro'nogri nationalist group, protesting they were the ideal species, created it to attack Leg'hrul and any 'treacherous' Kro'nogri. The meeting had started 2 hours ago._

_Rushing to the council chamber, Shakrii found her father and brother near the entrance, still, listening to the words of the doctor. As she came up, she caught the tail end of the conversation, words that shattered her life:_

"_-lost too much blood, too much damage by the time we got in. None of them made it."_

_Both councils were dead, Queen Hei'reska was dead. Sha'krii's mother was dead._

_A week later was the funeral, commemorating the tragic deaths of the beloved Queen and the 2 species' councils. At both, the King voiced with a bitter and vengeful tone that he wouldn't rest until such horrific and unjustified groups such as those Kro'nogri nationalists were found and punished._

_Thousand came to Tarihhis for the funeral of the Kro'nogri council, while the Leg'hrul council was put to rest, cremated and buried, on their homeworld of Vaerakin. Queen Hei'reska's funeral was attended by a very large number of Leg'hrul mourners too, as the Queen had been a champion of leading the cause for unification, her patience and reason a crucial role in the peaceful formation of the Alliance in the first place._

_It was a beautiful service, the Queen being laid to rest in ashes in the same graveyard as the other monarchs and consorts before her. The King was silent unless he had to speak, his stature strong and tall, yet brittle. He held a slightly shaking Shak'rii close to his side, and Lo'rath was clinging to his father's waist, dignity forgotten, silently sobbing into the king's robes._

_Later that day, Princess Shak'rii was sitting on the fountain edge in the same garden where she first heard of the terrorist attack. She still wore her robes from the funeral, a mixture of whites and blacks, and stared down at the reflective surface, fighting to keep the tears from cascading down her face, only letting a few ghostly slivers of sadness stain her scaly face._

_Behind her, she only registered the clicking of avian talons on the concrete, and only looked up from her reflection when Prince Rho'kis sat his feathery body, still in his own funeral robes, on the fountain edge beside her. The Leg'hrul royal family had been present at the burial of both the Kro'nogri council and the Queen, and would depart tomorrow to attend the funeral of their own council._

_Brought to pain by morbid, blank face the princess held, Rho'kis asked sensitively: "I'm sorry. I know you must be going through pain I can't imagine now. Your mother was a truly great Queen, and a good person. She didn't deserve what happened to her. I just want to say if you ever need anything, let me know."_

_Silence, and Rho'kis looked down a bit in disappointment, and moved to give the Princess some more alone time. Before he could rise, she croaked: "Please, stay. I could use the company." Understanding, Rho'kis sat back down, shifting close enough to Sha'krii to let her know that someone was there._

_After a half hour of her own mourning, with Rho'kis there to help, it wasn't long before she found herself letting Rho'kis slip his talons over her hand, squeezing gently. Leaning to the side, she let Rho'kis support her currently fragile frame, her grief fracturing the strong, emotional support she usually had. Rho'kis wrapped a comforting wing around the princess._

_The pair did not move for another hour, the Leg'hrul prince simply letting the presence of his sympathetic self support the princess in this difficult time._

_**Year 2883**_

_Two years since the death of both councils and the Kro'nogri Queen Hei'reska, and much had changed._

_Shak'rii was now 18, and prince Lo'rath was 10. Their demeanour had changed, their outlook more serious in life, the death of their mother and the demands of both being heirs in varying degrees forcing their maturity to accelerate in growth. The King had changed most of all, he had become much more paranoid, cold, only showing affection to those he really trusted. He had loved Hei'reska, and her death was a sledgehammer to his heart. In that time, the Kro'nogri nationalist group had all but disappeared under a wave of hiding and purges of known areas._

_Whenever the Leg'hrul royal family visited, Princess Shak'rii was often seen with Prince Rho'kis, the two of them quite often alone together. They talked, and seemed to be happy together. It seemed the Leg'hrul prince and Kro'nogri princess had fallen for one another. A fairy tale perhaps. But the truth was that the parents disapproved, the Prince and Princess needed to carry on their lineages, and a cross species marriage was too difficult for the politics. Duty came before love, that was a rule of the sovereign class._

_That did not stop the two from courting one another for the sake of pleasure. If they were forbidden from becoming lovers, which they could restrain themselves from barely becoming, they were as close as possible._

_The strain of their duties barricading their love was at times a heavy burden, as one time on the Leg'hrul homeworld of Vaerakin._

"_I had a wonderful time Rho'kis."_

"_I'm glad my friend enjoyed herself so much, although I was surprised we shared the same tastes in opera." Said Rho'kis. Stepping into the limo, the chauffeur shut the doors, driving the hover limo through the air lanes, using a VIP lane, heading for the royal palace to get the two heir back to the place of meeting for the two dynastical families._

_Pulling a drink from the in car drink's bar, Rho'kis offered it and a glass to Shak'rii, who felt her face heat up, her scales darkening ever so slightly. She graciously accepted: "You really are a true gentleman. I'm lucky to know you."_

"_As am I to know you my Princess." Echoed Rho'kis, his eyes fixed on her smooth scaled, almost artistically carved face, the eye ridges not too prominent, the eyes vibrant and piercing, the lips small, the small, sharp teeth concealed in her mouth, her radiant smile._

_Leaning inwards, Rho'kis began to close the gap. Caught in the passion, Shak'rii leant in as well, and their lips and beak met, gently engulfing one another. For a few fleeting moments they fought passionately to claim the air from each other's throats, before a pang of consciousness drove them apart._

_Shak'rii inhaled sharply, touching her lips delicately, looking at Rho'kis with worry/ As he mirrored her concern, she whispered: "It's not fair." Dejected, Rho'kis had read her mind: "Why must duty be first? Its moments like this that make me wish I was born a normal person. I want to marry for love, not just for my duty of continuing the dynasty."_

_Leaning into one another, they held each other close._

_**Year 2885**_

_At age 20, Shak'rii was now a woman. She was burdened by duty too greatly to look for a mate until a few years later, but her father was getting on in years. At age 45 he still had many years ahead of him, in fact many decades, but as he was paranoid, he insisted she find a mate within the next decade at the latest, as was her duty. Meanwhile, his son was just turned 12, and was in deep with studying from his father and teachers. Prince Lo'rath was taught slightly differently from Shak'rii. His mother having died before his true education could begin, Lo'rath was imprinted heavily upon by his now paranoid, security wary father and ruler. Had his mother still been alive, he would have had a more peace based education. With the state of his father, he began to form the notion shared by his father now for 4 years, that the best defensive tactic was to force any possible opposition into submission through force. The monarchy ruled councillorship of the Kro'nogri empire, and to some extent the Leg'hrul, had become nations of fear, and force of submission for peace._

_The councils had been completely replaced in the four year gap, with the monarchies taking over in the spaces left unattended until now. King Le'krio had appointed councillors who shared his views of defensive posture and aggression towards newcomers, and his influence prompted similar decisions in the Leg'hrul council also, to the chagrin of the peaceful, more noble Leg'hrul._

_It was a deadlock of interests though, as by now the Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri had come to depend on one another for trade and military protection. Whatever conflicts of ideals the two empires had, they still needed one another._

_And their tightly woven pattern would be tested in the next year, with the discovery of a lifetime. A amalgamation of many other sentient races, in a neighbouring galactic arm._

_As was key, the civilization was heavily and subtly scrutinized before being contacted. What they found was alarming to the defensive policies both empires now held._

_A sometimes unstable, but reliable union of 9 different species, many of them ambitious, expanding rapidly, or technologically advanced. They were a potential threat, and would need to be kept in the dark until the Alliance was absolutely certain they could contact safely._

_The game changer would come with the capture of a scout ship by a frigate sent into their space._

_With a scouting ship disabled and transported from the UIP arm to the Alliance arm, the first contact with not one, but 3 of the nine species was imminent. The ship was brought to the shared Alliance governing capital, a large, 6 kilometre long space cigar shaped space station located at an Alliance FTL lane junction, initially as a service station, then a market, then a hub of activity, eventually becoming the centre of joint Alliance government for cooperative military, trade and political meetings unless on the species' homeworlds._

_Offloading the members, there was one member of one race. 2 of the aliens were of roughly similar size to the Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul, the first was a female mammalian, of very dense muscular build, having originated on a high gravity homeworld, called Vulcan. The second was a male of the reptile/mammalian species Venatori, referred to as Predators. The last was exceptionally shorter, at 2/3rds the height, with a thin, mammalian, gangly grey skinned, big, bald, wrinkly head and gleaming big eyes._

_The visitors took to examining the information net across the alliance first, studying the languages and culture, and recent events. Little did they know, the gears behind one of the visitor's heads were in motion, scheming. This first contact of double value presented a unique opportunity, of only the paranoia and fear of attack by extremists could be exploited for gain._

_The other two were blissfully unaware of the scheme hatched by the third._

_The meetings were pleasant enough, and the introduction of each race present to one another was well underway. That all changed with the capital station riot of late 2885, in which mass sparked protestors attacked the three visiting alien officials, killing the Vulcan female in vicious violence, claiming that they had incited retaliation with racist comments and political threats to their people._

_What happened was a shock, the Grey tried to voice reason, but the Predator accused them of racism and hatred towards any new race, but only served to remind the Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul of the risks that they took when bonding with a new race, of the dissention it could cause. The actual threats of retaliation made by the Predator, and subsequently the Grey after making little to no progress in mediating, sealed their fate._

_They were exiled, the pair of them and anyone else representing the UIP to be not allowed to speak to the Alliance leadership, council or otherwise. The atmosphere was tense, the ambassadors leaving under the guise that there would be severe consequences for this act of unwarranted violence against the UIP. That was all the militia needed to begin building up their forces for battle._

_**Year 2886**_

_Following the disastrous first contact, the UIP had not yet responded, but their presence was known by the Alliance all too well now, and apparently, as they did not yet know, the UIP did not know about them._

_In the wake of build up, there were a minority group acting as the voice of reason, saying to give the UIP a second chance. The majority were outraged, claiming them to be traitors and unpatriotic, saying the UIP ruined their chance at a first impression. A series of deals were struck between the Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri empire, the economies being diverted further to war funds as the build up for a total war continued. By what council minister experts deduced, the democratic systems of the UIP invited the real possibility of the takeover by tyrants and dictators, that the public of any race could all too easily make the wrong choices, as it seemed demonstrated by those three scouts._

_In a trade agreement to secure the use of prisoner slave labour for building new ships, and a forging of a final cooperative agreement between the Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri, came an opportunity, with a hook, for the esteemed royal family members._

_In the throne room, King Le'krio talked with the Leg'hrul rulers, discussing privately the details of the arrangement:_

"_It is decided then. To strengthen our alliance, your son, Prince Rho'kis, shall marry my daughter within a year. And when they are older and know each other more, my son Lo'rath shall marry one of your two daughters."_

_Agreeing, the Leg'hrul king said: "With these marriages, our alliance can finally be solidified in bondage."_

"_Rho'kis should be happy with it as well. We both know how much he seems to care about your daughter, and he has a strict sense of commitment, as a royal should." Said the Leg'hrul queen. Both the avian King and Queen were showing signs of age, having reached halfway through their lives, with 3 heirs, their eldest son Rho'kis, and his younger twin sisters Mele'kri and Va'kara._

_Apparently pleased, the Kro'nogri king said: "I also suppose any children can likely be obtained by genetic manipulation. Even with these cross species marriage, non hybrid children are possible. For the difficulties and perhaps previous lack of necessity of it, that was the reason I may not have approved of Shak'rii marrying a Leg'hrul, for the sake of bearing a successor to the Kro'nogri throne in time."_

_The royalty was referring to genetic technology that made it possible for cross species families to become pregnant. The ovum cells of the mother were taken, and DNA from her own cells was taken also, The DNA from the male parent of a different species was used as a 'map' of sorts, to randomize the mother's extracted DNA, to allow easy survival, and ensure genetic variation, no clones._

_The heirs were told this at the next meeting, and while the Kro'nogri prince and younger princesses accepted dutifully, the latter two only having one to marry of them, the elder two heirs were pensive. The conditions and nature of their union, the sudden approval of their parents for a cross species, royal union, was alarming. And the implications of the plans that could be put in motion with this union sealed were disturbing._

_They had achieved their dream of being together, but once they were, the two empires would be strongly united in a war situation, steering a course for preparation of total war with the UIP races in the neighbouring galactic arm.]_

_The young couple sat in the garden of the Kro'nogri palace once more, brooding over the risks of their union._

"_Why now, when we can finally be together, must it be at the cost of slavery of thousands, and the cost of war?" Said Shak'rii._

"_It is our duty, the war, if it happens, will be justified. Besides, those thousands are simply prisoners to start with, the UIP antagonized us to start with." Said Rho'kis. Alarmed, Shak'rii pulled away from him ever so slightly. She had been worried, he had shown signs of the same prejudiced hatred towards the UIP races for the ambassador incident, and had the military contempt for them that her father now did also._

"_How can you say that? I couldn't live knowing our happiness is an indirect result of a war that will kill thousands, maybe even millions!" Asked Shak'rii, appalled. She stormed off, wanting for once to be away from Rho'kis._

_The next month passed, and though the pair made it up to one another, the 21 year old Shal'rii and Prince Rho'kis were still tense. A surprising development occurred also._

_The two UIP scouts, the ones who left, had apparently been sent back to the Alliance to repair relations before too drastic action was taken. Wary, but welcoming a chance to avert this total war, the Male Grey and Male predator were welcomed back cautiously. Surprisingly, it was the Grey who appeared in public more often, the Predator working behind the scenes, acting as relay to the UIP._

_In the lead up to an official meeting between the Kro'nogri royal family and the two ambassadors, Princess Shak'rii decided to confront her father about the marriage:_

"_Father, I can't go through with this marriage if it will only serve to quicken our descent into war!"_

"_You have your duty, we all do! Your mother would have been proud of what you have been obligated to do, to strengthen our relations with the Leg'hrul to being all but u breakable!"_

"_Mother is dead Father! Please, I love Rho'kis, I do, but I love my people more, and his people, and I can't let them suffer from a war simply for a political and military opportunity! Even if it costs me my love!"_

"_This is not the time for this Shak'rii! When the time comes, you will fulfil your duty to your people, which is best served by marrying the one who I would think you would be happy to be with!"_

_As the King went in ahead, the Princess muttered sadly as she followed her 13 year old brother Lo'rath: "Happy if it was under our terms."_

_The meeting was pleasant enough, and the 2 UIP species members seemed pleasant enough. The Grey, a small pale skinned, big headed short male, was nervous in their presence. The Predator's mandibles were stiff, his eyes unfazed by the regal presence of the 3 Kro'nogri royalty here, his expression passive, neutral, unyielding._

_Soon enough, a short recess was called in which drinks were served, a supply of the finest Vaerakin wines, grown on the Leg'hrul homeworld itself, a delicacy. Sipping her wine gently, she walked over to her father, and saw him standing rigid on the far side of the table, her brother standing by him, puzzled by his strange behaviour._

_She looked around, and tapped his hulking shoulder, only to have him collapse in a heap, beginning to convulse and foam at the mouth, gurgling desperately. In panic, she screamed, calling for the guards or a doctor. Her brother and her leant over their father, their king, begging him to stay with them. The 2 ambassadors swarmed over, alarmed by the condition the King was in, apparently a seizure of sorts._

_The guards called a doctor in, but by the time he arrived, the King was dead, succumbed to an unknown biological agent within minutes. The ambassadors were morbid, and said they would take their leave out of respect._

_The Prince and princess clutched their father's hands tight, his cold, scaly grip forever dead._

_The following two days, and the forensics of the King's body came back. He had been poisoned by a combination of neurotoxins and pathogens, transferred by a small shot directly into the hand. They also found traces of DNA of who it was who transferred the disease._

_That night, the Princess, Prince and Leg'hrul royalty were gathered, with the Kro'nogri council for now taking precedence over the empire until the next heir was made sovereign ruler. They presented their evidence, saying who the person responsible for the poisoning of King Le'kris was, and that they were currently in the very same conference room._

_The secretary of the council pointed a clawed finger at the one that forensics deemed responsible, with plenty of evidence to back it up._

_Shak'rii was silent, eyes wide, outrage and shocked, as the secretary's finger pointed directly at her. She was numb, speechless, and voiced her anger and outrage as the secretary voiced the DNA evidence she was useless against, and the charges she had invoked:_

"_YOU'RE LYING! I WOULD NEVER KILL MY OWN FATHER!"_

"_Regardless of the reasons, you are found guilty by the evidence and by this council of patricide, and regicide. Such crimes warrant execution. As a royal family member though, the laws decree specifically that in the event of the next in line, you, killing the predecessor, they can never, by law, inherit the throne, and shall be stripped of their royal title, and banished from the planet of their birth."_

"_No." That was all she could say. What else could she do?_

_Her brother looked at her, for once not out of concern, or admiration, but out of anguish, horror, and disgust. Desperate, she looked around the council, seeing no loyal faces. She looked to the Leg'hrul royal family, and saw them frown at her. Finally, she looked at Prince Rho'kis, her eyes tearing and pleading._

_He hardened his face, holding back the tears of disbelief and betrayal, and said simply: "By law, I cannot marry an exile. I'm sorry."_

_Her heart shattered, fragmenting into dust, blown away in some metaphorical breeze, now feeling empty. She stood there, like a husk, until she was told to begin making preparations to leave this planet forever._

_**1 day later**_

_After a period of a day, in which Shak'rii had any clothing, weapons she owned and knew how to use as basic defence, personal items, money and memorabilia, she was sent to the palace spaceport. A small crowd had gathered, and in the spaceport sat a small, personal shuttlecraft. Her passage off the world of her birth._

_With her Prince brother watching from afar, on a balcony hundreds of metres above and away, the exiled Princess took one last glance at her small crowd of subjects, all of them glaring at her, hatred obvious._

_The shuttle took off a few minutes later, with Shak'rii at the controls. She slowly flew, stealing glances at the world below as it shrunk away, hesitating as she got far way from the plant Tarihhis for FTL. She turned to shuttle around, gazing at the planet of her birth, remembering her life, her mother and her death, Rho'kis, her father, her brother._

_Shedding a tear, Shak'rii turned the shuttle around, punching in the FTL command, beginning her trip of exile across the lesser known areas of Alliance space, alone, not helpless, but without support. Princess Shak'rii died that day. She retained her full name, just not title when in public:_

_Shak'rii Herensk._

_It was not enough to be exiled, but the UIP ambassadors had the gall to take credit for the assassination, saying that they promised Shak'rii prestige within the UIP, only that they would have betrayed her later on anyway. Now Shak'rii was hated, a curse across the Alliance. The cursed Princess._

_That admitting to helping kill the Kro'nogri king drove the 13 year old King Lo'rath to drive his campaign for war forwards. It would be nearly a decade before they would be ready, the ambassadors had been bold enough to admit that the Alliance was currently outmatched in military potential. The Alliance would now definitely wage war, just not at least another few years, a decade maybe. But it was inevitable, the war would happen._

_Lo'rath would marry Leg'hrul princess Va'kara, to solidify the Allaince union, having deemed her to be 'fairer' and having a better relationship with her during their visits. Meanwhile the UIP would be out of contact, all attempts to communicate ceased. The Alliance knew they were there, and they likely knew too. All they could do was hope they had the military advantage when and if they struck first._

**15th September 2900**

**Kar'thra system, Planet Araphen, Alliance fringe space, edge of galactic arm**

In a small, rented shack, 35 year old Shak'rii Herensk drunk her sorrow away, the rain sounding endlessly on the aged steel roof.

She had found a shack on this small trading colony planet just 3 years after her 2886 exile, belonging to an old man. Having masked her identity, she worked for him as a housekeeper, until he died 4 years later from old age. He had been kind to her, and she remembered him well. For the past 7 years she had lived her undisturbed, using her rifle to make a living off the land, having used her money reserved from emptying what she had when she was exiled to ensure she could self support herself for any parts she needed.

She lived off the land, hunting local wild animals and plants for food, and either keeping them herself, or selling them in the colony market 3 miles away. Her sniper rifle and pistols were useful enough, and her skill with a spear, fishing and swords made her a sufficient warrior and hunter.

But today was a day of misery. It was after all, the 14th anniversary of her exile. This misery brought back memories of what she lost, and as she leant back, placing a scaly hand on her dry, slightly shedding forehead skin, she remembered all she had lost then, and before: Her mother, her father to paranoia, her brother to betrayal, her love to betrayal and duty, and the love of her people.

Raising her drink to her mouth, Shak'rii Herensk, the formally first in line to rule the Kro'nogri empire, chugged the liquid, numbing her pain. She had a life of solitude, a place safe from off world people wetting her up, safe from people knowing who she was. She hated it, but it was the best path, just as she hated how despite her protests before her exile, the war happened, as it did nearly 5 years ago now, with no winner in sight.

The Princess lamented over her shattering empire, its partner, and the dragged UIP factions.

**Finished. This chapter introduced an insight into the incidents that triggered the war's start eventually. To anyone who says I was inconsistent, I simply omitted facts, such as ambassador names, until later in the story arc and beyond. The start of the war shall become a relevant subject when the revolution arc is dealt with.**

**Please leave reviews, particularly for this chapter, as this one differs vastly in layout and setting, as the first near fully 'flashback' chapter, introducing a new, but critically important character to the story.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 36: Reconciling, fractures.**

**10th October 2900**

**Pandora, Alpha Centuari, Omaticaya Hometree, mid morning.**

The day's tasks were already at hand, and much of the tribe had their duties to attend to.

Having superseded the years of her hunting time, and in the wake of a new generation of more able hunters, Firi'sry was assisting the Tsa'hik in spiritual concerns. Today was her first spirit walk in Eywa, where she would temporarily link completely with Eywa, at the Tree of Voices.

With the Tsa'hik now with her, and 2 hunters and their Pa'li as escorts outside the Tree of Souls, Firi'sry briefly looked around the area surrounding the Tree of Souls. It was common knowledge in the Omaticaya that this site was destroyed in the first wave if human settlement over 7 centuries before, and had since then fully recovered enough to be accessible. It was still recovering in size, but it held just as many memories.

Although, the younger vegetation and hole in the rainforest canopy was more noticeable. After all, there Tsa'hik Mel'sity and her escort had witnessed Raxler and a fighter down the Alliance transport set to start trying to enslave Eywa, 5 months before. The scars of that battle, in the natural rainforest and the St. Augustine Colony, still needed healing.

Reaching the site, Mel'sity turned to Firi'sry, and said calmly: "You must feel with your spirit, find the part of the tree that sings to you, and become one and the same. Listen, only when you hear their songs and voices in perfect clarity have you completed this spirit walk, and shall be ready to fully take on the roles as my assistant."

Eyes alight with determination, the mid 40s aged Firi'sry set forwards, weaving into the glowing, dangling, pinkish-purple willow branches, touching them as little as possible. She calmed her mind, searching, listening. The small labyrinth of branches swayed, and she searched.

Finally, a whisper, like a breeze of wind. Turning slowly, Firi'sry advanced further, homing in on the whispers, a rhythm emerging from the sounds as she homed in, like a homing beacon. Closer and closer, and the whispers became singing, fuzzy, but certainly voices.

Finally, she found a cluster of willow branches, and gently reached out her hand, brushing them. Each branch flared in brightness on contact, but one flared more brightly than the others. Reaching behind her back, Firi'sry pulled her queue towards the branch, bringing the neural bundle out of the long braid end. The branch and fibres met, and the fibres wrapped around the glowing branch.

As the branch flared in colour, Firi'sry's eyes shut, overwhelmed by the voices filling her head. Tribal singing, generations upon generations, and a few chattering voices, memories.

A few stood out, some for the fact that they weren't Na'vi voices, but they weren't completely clear yet, their sounds fuzzy and vague, only barely discernable.

"_The guy's stepmother is here, she's finally made it to this stage."_

"_My Jake, Eywa has allowed her this far, just as she has forgiven her son's sins."_

"_I know 'tiri, she'll be great."_

"_Firi'sry."_

The last voice sounded familiar, and Firi'sry found her mated bond suddenly revived for the briefest moment. She listened in, letting the sounds of H'nuptec's voice flow more clearly:

"_Do not blame our son for his sins. He has been used, like a tool, only now does he act on his own. Through him killing me, the guilt has awakened him from his dark sleep. He will accomplish great things, and gain many memories and people to share them with in his travels. He will do a large part in helping end this war that never should have happened, that much we are certain."_

"_Goodbye Firi'sry, and when you see Sru'sky next, tell her to continue to follow her heart in whatever she wants. Know that I will always be here, and will wait until you've led a long, fruitful life for you to join me with Eywa. I love you, my mate, my Firi'sry."_

Disconnecting, Firi'sry began to tear up a bit in happiness. It had been so long since she heard H'nuptec's voice, and he had wished all three of his family the best.

The Tsa'hik came up behind her, congratulating her. She noticed the slight sadness, and said: "Do not worry. Eywa always cares for those under her watch. The Great Mother is all knowing, and your mate is in a much better place."

"I know. It's just good to hear from him again." Said the mother Na'vi.

**11th October 2900**

**Hanaghoth system, Planet Orsion, Alliance outpost.**

The skirmish had lasted two weeks already, and the Alliance were beginning to pull back, the stress of the UIP counterattack too much. After all, what better place for a heavy UIP counterattack, then on an outpost captured from them just a year ago.

Ducking down behind a wall, Quirinth set her rifle to a high power, low fire rate setting. Hearing, she then engaged her suit's cloaking gear, and stood up quickly, firing off 4 rounds, hitting 2 Alliance troopers who somehow got close.

Behind her, her squad of 2 Predators, a male human and a Sril'sask, ran on past, suppressing any more distant Kro'nogri or Leg'hrul troopers. Her squad was one of a few dozen sent in first after the initial bombing run. The base was heavily damaged on the outside, many of the defence turrets in ruins, the others focused on warding off the attack craft making hit and run attacks on the base. The 'front door' approach of the attack squads, Quirinth's team included, was only dealt with by the guards.

Up in a sentry tower, a pair of Kro'nogri snipers lined up their shots, taking aim at the attacking troopers. Then, a clang of something landing on the metal floor. One of them looked around, and in the second he looked, he saw the grenade on the floor.

Climbing up the side of the base perimeter walls on waist mounted tow cables, the barren rocky ground now 20 metres below, Sru'sky saw the sentry tower nearby explode with a thrown grenade from a fellow soldier, a male human. Reaching the top of the wall, she grabbed her assault rifle, and quickly leapt over the wall side with 7 others, herself the tallest among them by far. Turning right, she opened fire on another sentry tower, her plasma bursts mixing with that of 3 other rifles. A grenade from a rifle mounted launcher fired into the tower, quickly detonating, sending another sniper screaming in agony, the flames licking his scaly skin as he staggered out, collapsing outside the tower.

"Use the walls as a vantage point! Stick to cover, attack from all sides!" Yelled Sru'sky. On her command, the soldiers began to circle around the base walls, firing suppressive fire at the Alliance troopers in the compound below, or any along the walls. Kro'nogri opened fire, and if they got close enough, they gripped the nearest enemy trooper and bit at the most exposed body part. Overhead, the Leg'hrul ducked and weaved, firing into the thralls of UIP troopers attacking the base. But it was hopeless.

By now, the overhead attack group landed, with Trion as second in command of the Cybertronian division of troops. He in his fighter frame, along with 2 seekers, a mech and femme. and 2 ground based mechs, fired away at the base, rapidly reducing the blast doors of the inner base structure to slag.

**12th October 2900**

As fate would have it, this base was more heavily defended on the outside than it was on the inside. After a 2 hour battle to get near to the base, and a 30 minute conflict just as they got into the depths of it, the Alliance Kro'nogri field sergeant there surrendered, with she and her hundred or so remaining troopers to be deported to prisoner of war camps off world. The UIP losses amounted to 23 dead, 12 badly wounded, and the loss of 2 fighters and an attack craft.

Another planet retaken by the UIP, but alas, for every one they gained or regained, the Alliance matched the record. And unlike the UIP, the Alliance had a greater drive for victory, and would only stand a chance of winning by apparently accepting appalling losses that the UIP could not condone. That situation of conflict loss rate in the war had not been achieved, yet.

The following day, in the repaired and repurposed communications centre of the recaptured outpost, Sru'sky, Trion, Quirinth and 3 other field captains stood before a holographic interface map, showing the locations of other battlefields across the galaxy:

"We've hit 4 bases similar to these ones these past few months, and retaken them all with little trouble. The defence of their less critical areas seems inadequate for their size."

Studying the map, the male human Admiral James Auger, noted this. The holographic display of his head mirrored his moves as he transmitted from the bridge of the orbiting cruiser _Caristo. _Thinking, he said:

"The Alliance's grip on their smaller held territories has slipped since their Varya operation, although they have recovered from losses much more quickly like that before. Something is holding them back."

"Whatever it is, we should use it to take back as many of our lost territories as we can. Resume standard procedure with the recaptured outpost, and expect coordinates for a new target within the next week." With that, the hologram died.

Now aboard the Cruiser _Caristo_, having departed to the cruiser the same day as the meeting, the three had left the reclaiming role to the other captains, taking their stations on board the cruiser.

In the mess hall, Trion sat down, leaning back against a wall, an empty energon cube in his hand. His servos flexed, the dirt from the planetary assault having been spray washed out of them. Casually, bored with this time he had, he began to rub his fingers together, letting the sharp digits shed sparks sometimes.

The scraping sound was drowned by the echo of the few dozen in the mess hall talking together, but one person already headed his way registered the sound. Seeing her larger, closest friend and ally against the wall, Sru'sky approached Trion, her footsteps masked by his casual finger scraping.

Still scratching his fingers together, Trion jumped a little when a hand was laid on his 15 foot tall frame, touching the arm softly. Jerking around, his facial plating broke into a smile at the sight of Sru'sky, and he whirred in a happy tone:

"Sru'sky. I didn't hear you coming."

"In this room, it's hard to hear your own thoughts at times." Said Sru'sky, leaning slightly against his arm, the silver coloured metal warm to the touch. Even through her combat gear, the warm metal soothed her, her eyes shutting in relaxation, her long tail gently waving side to side. She then commented sadly:

"But, it will be quieter now." Trion looked at her, wrapping his fingers gently around her arm, saying in his warm, electronic voice: "You did all you could, they died good deaths. Your lost squad would want you to carry on."

This had become commonplace, the four unlikely friends, divided as one was with the others, had come to depend upon one another for comfort and support, which helped keep them sane in the war's tragic moments.

Nuzzling her head into his arm plating, Sru'sky said to Trion: "I know, and I'm glad you're here to remind me of that. Thank you." Pulling her into his frame more, Trion merely whispered: "That's what I'm here for Sru'sky. I'll never leave you as long as my spark beats."

The pair stayed like that, Sru'sky embracing Trion's flank, for a few minutes. During that time, a commotion had built up around the table nearby them. Looking over, they saw Quirinth in the centre, apparently the others cheering on whatever she was involved in.

Straining, Quirinth snarled into her opponent's face: "You're going to lose, just give up."

"And turn down a chance to say I beat you in a arm wrestle, no way!" Said her foe, a young, albeit strong male Romulan. The two were evenly matched, his strength from his kind evolving originally on a high gravity world of Vulcan, and of Quirinth for her kind's dense muscle structure.

Around her, around two dozen soldiers, Human, Predator, Romulan, and even a Klingon and a Sril'sask, cheered them on, their cries mixed together, making it uncertain who was cheering on whom. Straining, she tried to pin him down, slowly forcing his arm downwards. Then, he made a much greater effort, grunting as he peaked, crushing her hand in a vice like grip. She hesitated from the pressure slightly, which with his strength over double that of a normal, unaided human, slammer her hand onto the table. Half of the 2 dozen troops cheered, the others were disappointed, groaning loudly as their supported participant lost again.

Her mandibled mouth flexing in glee, she stood up, saying loudly: "Alright guys, I'm going to get some sleep, see you some other time."

Bidding her goodbye, the others began loudly saying who would arm wrestle whom next. Walking away, Quirinth was warmed by the sight of Sru'sky and Trion embracing, the 21 year old Na'vi woman nestled into Trion's side, his arm wrapping around her protectively. Rolling her eyes, she said aloud as she walked by:

"Hey, save it for the furlough [leave time] next week, you're making me sick."

Splitting apart, Trion stood up, while Sru'sky stood up also. Despite their severe height advantage over her, Quirinth was never intimidated by these two for size, especially when they wore sheepish grins on their faces. Sru'sky's facial dots flashed a bright blue, while Trion's cooling fans kicked in harder, the whirring noticeable.

Shaking her head, Quirinth said: "I guess you're both down about the people we lost today huh?" The sad tone in her voice was evident, and she muttered: "At least we're clawing back UIP territory, but really, its too much for too little."

The trio walked down the hallway, with Trion commenting: "At least the battles now are smaller, no surprise attacks have occurred for a long time. It could be worse."

"Yeah, I suppose it could. But all this killing, I'm starting to get tired of it, is it worth anything?" Quirinth asked.

Sighing, Sru'sky said: "I don't know. All we can do is even the scores between the Alliance and UIP, and hope we gain the advantage."

**13th October 2900**

**Luekray nebula, Konurich station**

The Konurich station was a large sized space station, measuring 10 kilometres long and 4 kilometres wide. In the past decade and a half, it had seen rapid development from its original 6 kilometre length. The trade and transit of military and cargo vessels had risen dramatically in those years, and had prompted a large increase in business and infrastructure aboard the intersystem space station.

Such development was expected for the joint Leg'hrul/Kro'nogri capital, and the headquarters of the Alliance government. Anything of importance in the Alliance was known here, and anything that happened here was known Alliance wide. Anything here had influence in most if not all Alliance systems in some way.

Today, was no different, but the type of events occurring were troubling to he authorities.

Outside the shops, in the bars, in the station's streets, echoes or roars of rioting crowds near and far echoed. In the areas of activity, the security forces battled fiercely, rioters hurling abuse, throwing anything capable of hurting the security personnel and mechs. Shop and apartments were looted, service areas ruined, a sign of dissention, dissatisfaction.

Pinning a Kro'nogri guard to the floor, a small mob began mercilessly beating him, only stopped by the unoccupied security mechs wrestling the rioters off, or firing stun rounds. Elsewhere, shots rang out, as station security Leg'hrul, Kro'nogri and mechs were shot anywhere vulnerable, by plasma rounds. Some of the rioters had weapons.

It was chaos, the screams of anger and desperation from the masses, mixing with the screams of authoritative desperation from the guards and their mechs.

In one of the untouched station areas, an Underworld Guild agent reported in a successful operation. Carefully spread rumours, a series of staged or prompted incidents between acted civilians and security, and one incited guard later, and after 4 weeks, he and his contacts on the station had prompted a station wide riot.

He would remain here, free from touch, using a run down area as cover. After all, rioters always targeted the better areas of any settlement when they were angry. They were the problem of station security now.

"This is operative 327 reporting in, riots have escalated into the Garaz district, Konurich station is falling into chaos as I speak." Said the Kro'nogri crime operative. On his secure channel, a two way quantum entanglement link to his operation chief, his employer spoke, her tone satisfied:

"_Excellent. Proceed to monitor the situation, let it die down a bit to avoid a serious response for now. Continue to carry out our propaganda strikes, and increase hired assault strikes on the station if need be. The situation must remain unstable, so we can exploit it when our superiors deem it the time."_

"Understood. 327 out." He shut down the link, and took a sip of his drink, tipping the barman for his service so far. Smiling, the Leg'hrul female took the tip, slipping it into her work jacket pocket. She was one of his contacts after all. Bars proved time and again to be good places to spread rumour, or get information from intoxicated people.

**13th October 2900**

**Garonth system, Garonth VII orbital prison _Tartarus_**

The orbital prison Tartarus was the most high security facility in the UIP, and one of the most infamous interrogation centres in UIP space. Traitors, high level prisoners of war, and all around scum of all scum of the galaxy the UIP brought in came through here, and often stayed here.

The Warden examined the security feeds to his office. The prison station orbited Garonth VII, and the facility was actually a reformatted heavy cargo ship, measuring 1400 metres long, 600 metres tall, and 300 metres tall. With a modular design, the facility was cheap to maintain, and left much funds for security. Inside, the separate cell blocks were able to be locked down in seconds, and each cell block had 20 cells each. Execution, occurring roughly twice a week, consisted of simply venting prisoner out of an air lock. The cell blocks on the edges of the station could be vented into space, to act as cells for prisoners standing a good chance of execution. The story was that the deeper inside the station you were placed, the longer you'd be there.

Inside one of the deeper cell blocks, one prisoner, relatively fresh, was being interrogated under electroshock treatment. He was a Grey, a traitor to the UIP, a hired Alliance spy. He was also surprisingly adamant of his innocence.

**Interrogator 1[male human]: "Who are you're employers?"**

**Jarothes Hutreck: "I-AAAHHH! I-I-I'm not a spy! I've been framed! It's not me! It's someone else in the UIP intelligence!"**

**Interrogator 2 [male Sril'sask]: "Maybe we should increase the voltage, that may curb his resilience."**

**Jarothes Hutreck: "AAAAAHHHH! Please! Stop! I had nothing to do with any of it! I'm innocent!"**

Shutting off the video feed, Warden and former Captain Pey'lakan Gra'til, shook his head. He was amazed that such an obviously guilty person was still in the belief somehow that he was innocent. That, or Jarothes Hutreck was one Grey who was very good at acting under torture.

Standing up, Gra'til looked out his office window, this one overlooking a wide room, the dining area. 20 metres below, through sound proof glass, the prisoners let out for lunch ate, some of them solitary, others forming 'gangs' of their own, cliques to stick to, all led by one individual.

Such petty unity was a way of maintaining one's safety, but they all knew that here, Gra'til was the ruler of them all. This was his dominion, and anyone who disagreed, violently enough, would become burning particles entering Garonth VII's atmosphere.

After all, Gra'til found the name of the station, descended from Human Greek mythology as the term for 'hell', suitable. Here was hell, and he was the ruler. It was a far cry from his career as a training captain at the Frosia military academy before the war, but it suited him perfectly.

**13th October 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, UIP central intelligence, head offices.**

N the hallways, a single female Sril'sask walked briskly down the hallway, her lizard-like jaw set firm, her tail rigid and nearly straight as she was alert. It was a side effect of her career as a high level information analyst, high stress levels were common.

Krith Lovisk paced down the hallway, just having dropped off her verified documents for that day. Ever since the Varya incident, a flood of extra information had come into the central intelligence bureau, much of it from direct admittance or clues from newly imprisoned Alliance troopers, or captured technical data from Alliance vehicles, weapons and tech captured at either Pandora or New Cybertron.

That was 5 months or so ago, and in that time, one high ranking employee, and one of Krith's co-workers and companions, had been arrested for espionage. Jarothes Hutreck, a 50 year old, male Grey. It was a true shock to his co-workers, as he had served with distinction for the past 5 years. But it was a fact that he had been found guilty, with evidence, of transferring UIP secrets to the Alliance.

Krith knew otherwise. After all, she and Jarothes had been analysing some transmissions from secure channels, reserved for high ranking personnel. They had detected high energy bursts, carefully concealed, hidden in the data as it was transmitted. No one else was paying attention to it as they were overwhelmed by the loads of data after the Varya incident and the commands and relays of command for the war campaign. However, it was not unknown that there was a spy, as reports of unwarranted transmissions to the neighbouring galactic arm were apparent.

Krith Lovisk knew, as did Jarothes while they analysed the data, that the culprit may come down on them. Obviously, he had targeted Jarothes as a scapegoat, to take the fall. What was worrying was that the culprit might continue, and use others as scapegoats when the time came.

However, Krith had been shocked when she found out Jarothes had been sent to the Garonth system for imprisonment and interrogation. As brilliant as he was, Jarothes was a bit soft, weak physically, even for a Grey. He wouldn't last long, or much longer if by some miracle he was still alive.

The dull ache of losing a friend, and also a co-worker who had not only served in the UIP intelligence longer than her, but had a service as a mapping scout before hand as well. He had been her mentor and cover when things were tough, which was more often, as Sril'sasks were hard to find in her line of work. They were the youngest species in the UIP, and their natural aggression and fearsome, dinosaur like appearance made them slightly intimidating, and distrusted.

But the faint traces of transmission bursts were still there, dating back to even before the war had broken out. Whoever was sending and receiving the calls from and to he Alliance had known about them before the war, there was no other possible reason for them to send such transmissions 3 years before the war started.

While the rest of the galaxy was focusing on blowing each other up, or stopping the violence, Krith would continue to burrow deeper. She knew these transmissions had something to do, and their investigation had gotten Jarothes sent to Tartarus. She would not let his hard work go in vain.

**As usual guys, please leave reviews if you need to tell me anything I could note and use later in my stories. Again, this is a chapter setting up the next story arc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 37: Courtship, veterans and plans.**

**24th October 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

In the island control centre, the interface displays flashed with progress reports of island infrastructure and forces status. The place had only 3 other robots here, 3 basic trooper units, outfitted to interface directly with the control tower computers. Their presence was more for security.

However, Alex looked over the reports, checking the status of his garrison and planetary and system operations. In space, the destroyer Guardian had been dispatched to the asteroid belt, a further 60 million miles from Solaris's star than New Earth was, or roughly 1.4 AU, to conduct strip mining of asteroids rich in platinum, titanium and lithium. Mining was still a necessity for any civilization, even ones with replicator technology. After all, the replicator tech was really only practical for small scale production, or the production of small amounts of elements or compounds. On larger scales, it was easier to mine asteroids, comets, or planets.

The manufacturing and assembly facilities were operating at optimal efficiency, and the fusion plant was running all green too. The only issues were with the satellite network in orbit. Despite replacing all 6 out of 16 destroyed missile, laser or railgun satellites, along with the 3 jamming and communications satellites, two of the four main satellites had been badly hit by a small meteor, and still needed delicate repairs. They were half blind until then.

Seeing his review was done, Alex checked the new developments. On the global map, the sights of operations on this planet were displayed. He reserved chain of islands 300 miles away for weapons and vehicle testing, and had even located a vast, salt flat in the north eastern earth Kingdom for weapon and vehicle testing also. No one could possibly live out there, so it was a perfect place to land test equipment after airlifting it.

With that gone, he entered the service elevator, going down to the apartment levels.

Exiting the elevator, Alex found that the lounge area was not unoccupied. Staring out of the window was Raxler, this time in his robotic mode, standing perfectly rigid in his 7 foot frame. On the couch, Lexa sat down with Se'rie and Norstith, watching the robot somewhat. All three turned to look at Alex as he exited the elevator.

"He's malfunctioning again. It's the same thing again." Said Lexa pointedly. Norstith stood up, and said to Alex: "You need to address this problem with Raxler. It may not be of critical importance, but his behaviour outside of his arranged roles is becoming worrying."

Sighing, Alex walked up to Raxler, ignoring the worried look Se'rie was shooting him from the couch. There was just something off about Raxler, most likely his fully artificial intelligence. Yet he seemed to be halfway between that and a human now. That much was apparent as Raxler stated to an obviously questioning Alex:

"The runtime overloads are continuing, I cannot achieve a consensus on the situation."

"Remind me what they are again, and give me a rundown of anything new." Asked Alex. Raxler clicked once, and continued:

"A 14 per cent decrease in processing speed due to allocating processor power to achieve consensus on organic emotional inflections this past 6 weeks exactly, and an additional 6 per cent decrease in processing speed whenever you are not present for the reason of additional, spontaneously planned organic interaction.."

"Which means you're still plagued by these emotions whenever I socialize with the others here or on the mainland." Noted Alex. Ruefully, he thought, and then it occurred to him. He had not noticed for so long that he had been busy making preparations, and that Raxler had never said anything. They had tried software patches, rebooting, but nothing.

With an impossible combination of pride and guilt, Alex said: "You're jealous of when I blow you off for the others outside scheduled meetings, aren't you?" As he said this, Lexa's eyebrows shot up, surprised at the revelation. She had her suspicions of such, but she only had vague evidence to go on. Norstith was silent, his disguised eyes widening slightly, more in amazement than annoyance at such a trivial emotion. Norstith then got up, saying: "That matter is cleared, and I am going to join Yal'hesk and Fe'lera in the hall." As the robotic, dark matter disguised Leg'hrul left, Lexa got up too, saying: "I'd better go find where Xale is."

That left Alex, Raxler and Se'rie in the same room. Nervously, Se'rie got up, knowing that it was partially her that had detracted Alex from his schedule, causing today's debate. He had told her often how Raxler was like a son to him, as loyal as they come, even with the lax leadership Alex had on his base garrison.

Alex now felt guilty, and said: "I know I was ignoring you for the others, but I had so much to get off my chest with them, so many new people I'd met. I got sidetracked, and I forgot the one person who always stood by me since his beginning. My greatest creation. I'm sorry.

Raxler whirred, and said: "I understand the reasons for you disregarding me I favour of organics. Organics seek organic comfort, not synthetics. I understand, but the emotional inflection inhibiting my processes still exists. I hold no ill feelings towards you or your befriended or allied organics, my programming does not allow it."

Thinking, Alex turned to Se'rie for advice: "I don't know Se'rie. I love you and all, I really do, but I just feel wrong by paying so little attention to Raxler after all he's done. What should I do?"

Grasping his arm beneath his jacket sleeve, Se'rie squeezed comfortingly: "He's yours, he was there before us. Do what's right for both of you." Agreeing, Alex said: "Raxler, I promise that I shall not as often choose to override scheduled work time with you for any reason unless suitable. Those weapons tests in the firing range will need 2 people to thoroughly test them before it can be released to the troops. Let's get back our good schedule keeping."

Raxler turned his body to face Alex, and he whirred a bit, clicking, and finally saying: "Pledge filed into memory banks. Today was a day allocated to the bond of love between each other in Leg'hrul customary tradition. We have no appointments booked together today."

Walking off silently, Raxler headed down the long hallway, turning into his cramped quarters, the door sliding shut behind him. Se'rie blinked, and Alex saw this, reassuring her: "He'll be fine, but we'll know if this is a ploy or not unless I keep that up and monitor his state."

Se'rie smiled: "You need each other, don't lose a bond like that over anyone ever, even over me." Pulling herself into his side, she leant against him very slightly. Alex then asked: "Wait. What Leg'hrul tradition?"

Smirking a bit, Se'rie said in a mysterious tone: "You'll see."

A mere hour later, and Alex stood with Se'rie atop one of the island's cliff faces, a near vertical face, roughly 30 metres tall, or 100 feet. Below, rocks and white water crashed with the incoming tidal surges.

Behind them, on the same hilltop, Xale and Azula lay down on the grass side by side, staring up at the sky like everyone else. Lexa sat down beside them, looking up also. Ja'hail was standing by, looking a bit bored, but somewhat interested in the display above, while Morthas Krithos was talking idly to Norstith over past memories.

High above, as per the day of a standard year in the Alliance, the Leg'hrul couples performed their aerial dances, an annual event where Leg'hrul would test the efforts of how far their mate was willing to go for their other.

Going at a slower pace, Yal'hesk trailed after Fe'lera, who was soaring left, right and vertically on the coastal wind. They were seasoned from over 2 dozen of these annual rituals, and knew the intricate procedure well. The female would lead the male, testing him, seeing if he can keep pace, driving him to his edge, or her edge, of physical performance. Once one was peaked, the last move would be pulled, as Fe'lera would begin soon.

As Yal'hesk panted, slightly screeching from keeping up with Fe'lera, he saw her spin around 180 degrees in the air, and angling downwards vertically. Knowing this was it, he drew alongside quickly, extending his own talons to reach hers. In mid dive, heading for the ground at as fast as possible, the two Leg'hrul stayed locked as one being, talons sealed together, and they spun slowly, as the ground grew closer and closer.

With a reasonable distance to spare, the mated couple split apart, flying parallel, and levelled out, flying high once more, this time more calm and controlled. Yal'hesk panted from the effort, still beating his wings. Beside him, Fe'lera panted as well, and commented over the wind: "You've still got it then!"

"We may not be as young as we once were, but I can still match you in any move you pull!" Yelled Yal'hesk. Laughing, Fe'lera said: "Let's land, we've done our part today."

On shore, Norstith commented: "They are less reckless than when they first did it. They barely cleared the ground with 2 metres to spare first time." Shrugging, Ja'hail said simply: "So they get less cocky with age, big revelation. I wouldn't want to a feathered stain on some rocks either."

"At the speed those two are flying at, that outcome may occur." Said Azula, her voice rising in anticipation. Looking up, they saw Sa'thor and Kail'aris were flying, at a noted greater speed than the elder couple. Their moves were slightly more spontaneous, energetic, and sudden. Not graceful sweeping curves, but sudden, snaps. It was their first time in this courtship dance, and they were doing it to their maximum.

With Sa'thor furiously beating his wings, he managed to catch up to Kail'aris, who with her slightly smaller bulk, was more nimble than he was. Mirroring the elder two, just as Sa'thor came within 20 metres, Kail'aris let out a screech, and flipped around, angling vertically down, talons extended outwards. Reacting, he flipped down, flying mirror to her, catching up. Folding his wings in, he seized her talons in his own, locking tightly onto them. Letting out a raptor's caw, he began to angle his tail feathers, beginning a rapid spin, barrelling the first time couple downwards.

On the ground, everyone watched, mesmerized or fearful, as the young mates plummeted towards the sea, barrelling almost uncontrollably. At what seemed like the last moment, both of them broke apart, pulling up sharply. Kail'aris's wingtip skimmed the sea's surface for a brief moment, but she recovered, pulling up hard, screeching aloud in victory as she rejoined Sa'thor.

The two couples landed, and much of the congratulations went to the younger couple, for their daring, albeit reckless first time.

"So that happens every year between mates?"

"Yes. It's a way to see how far you can still go for each other. Success isn't how well you do, its how well you do relative to your physical potential. Also, the dive at the end tests the spirit through bravery and trust." Said Se'rie.

"But, if we ever, well, I'm not sure I could ever do it. Not a Leg'hrul myself." Argued Alex, admitting with disappointed humour. Se'rie reminded him: "But you can fly, you've got two feet."

"I cheat compared to Leg'hrul. The only UIP species born with the natural ability to fly from the beginning are Cybertronian Seekers, anyone else has to use other means to fly."

"What about Shockwave?" Asked Se'rie. They had been walking past the hanger bays, on route to see Shockwave. As she asked that, Shockwave looked around from his laboratory table, and said: "I was sparked with a non flying frame. My alternate mode can fly, but Seekers can fly due to their lighter build and flight capabilities in any mode. The matter of a lighter build leads me to presenting my latest development."

Reaching around, he presented what looked a set of strap on, half litre sized battery packs. He also showed on the desk what appeared to be a scaled up version to be worn solely on his back, along with the small fusion reactor powering his right arm cannon. He explained: "Attachable antigravity generators. Each is capable of reducing the connected object's effective weight by up to 10 kilograms, after including the generator's own weight. They can be linked to the power system of any hard suit or cybernetic systems. Useful roles include lifting heavy objects, improving mobility and enhanced flight agility."

"Are you sure these have been tested?" Asked Alex. Shockwave rumbled, and said: "I developed these small generators in conjunction with Raxler, as a scaled down version of those used to stabilize the Behemoth units."

Se'rie then had a brainwave, and grabbed Alex's shoulders: "That's it Alex! That's how you can do the air dance with me!"

"What are you saying!"

"You can try and learn how to fly with wings like that of a Leg'hrul, and use those generators to make you the same weight as one! That way you won't have to use your flight pack!"

"One problem, where do I get a set of wings! Its not like I can just grow them here and now!" Asked Alex. Shaking her head, Se'rie outstretched her left wing fully, saying to Alex: "Use your dark matter to make your own."

He did, and a ashy coloured wing extended from his arm, slightly larger relative to his body than found on a Leg'hrul. At the sight of it, he finally understood. He then turned to his girlfriend, and said in a doubtful voice: "Tough luck though, I can't fly like this until I get the generators and learn a bit if how to fly like a Leg'rul."

Shockwave said: "A compromise. You continue to provide combat lessons to Se'rie, and she can teach you how to fly like her kind."

"Fair enough. I guess we can, maybe, start tomorrow?" Said Se'rie. Alex replied:

"Alright, but we need to stick to Raxler's schedule. We know he's a bit sensitive now, and I don't want to risk going back on my promise." Nuzzling his cheek, Se'rie said: "Aw, its nice to see you care about him."

"That I do, a lot. But also, I didn't leave any blocks on him getting revenge if I go back on him." Replied Alex. Shockwave then gestured to the hanger door, saying: "My laboratory is not a social area. Leave now."

The couple were done there anyway.

Approaching sunset, and on a balcony of the organic quarters, Azula and Xale lay side by side on a wide, reclining deck chair/bench of sorts, wide enough to support them both. Xale had fallen asleep, and Azula found herself nestled deep into his side, watching the clone's peaceful face, and rising and falling chest. He wore a sleeveless vest of sorts, dark red in colour, and he wore black shorts also, coming down only to his knees. It was warm outside, roughly 34 degrees Celsius, and both were dressed thinly. Azula wore a long, dark red tank top, with an inch or two of midriff showing, and she wore a dark red and gold belted tied skirt over some black short leggings.

Watching her love sleep, Azula contemplated everything that had happened to her. She had been put in a mental institute, and saw an increase in stability, though her anger at those who betrayed her diminished little. When Xale and Alex rescued her, and she helped them alongside the very people she hated in the Varya operation, she knew things had changed. Now, thanks to Xale's help, and Lexa's understanding, and Raxler's cautious 'trust', she now had a home, had regained the trust of her family, avenged herself by killing her father, the one who caused misery to many, including herself, she had all the power she could dream of at her fingertips to the point where she realized that power wasn't everything. She had an understanding of what could bring true happiness. True, she was as cold and as perfection seeking as before, but she put it to better use now.

Lightly groaning, Xale rolled to face Azula, his sleeping form instinctively draping an arm over her body. He muttered almost incoherently: "Az-Azula." Blushing a bit, Azula nestled deeper into the clone's body, enjoying the feel of his muscular, larger body against her own. True, she was the dominant one in this relationship, but she liked the moments when Xale would take charge, even subconsciously, it let her relax a bit, and exercise her new found trust in someone who would be loyal to her just for the sake of love.

Kissing Xale lightly on the forehead, Azula muttered: "Oh shut up." She placed her head against his chest, his gentle heartbeat lulling her to sleep."

Returning from combat training as teacher to student, Alex and Se'rie walked down towards the lounge area of the organic quarters, eager to have a rest together. Inside though, they found three people sat on the couches.

Morthas Krithos was waiting patiently, whilst Norstith and Ja'hail sat nearby, as if discussing something previously. Ja'hail was the one to speak: "Hey Alex, Morthas and Norstith were just telling me some of the things you got up to in the KI."

"I was explaining to him the one mission you and I embarked upon, the one of great significance to you after you were first brought back." Said Morthas. Realizing what he meant, Alex whispered: "The Haenkyo station."

"What exactly happened? I've only been given a vague summary." Before Alex could realize, Se'rie had sat herself down on the couch beside Norstith. Disregarding how fast she had moved, Alex sat down on another couch seat, saying: "Might as well fill her in. You were my second in command that day."

"Yes. You and I were sent to lead a strike team aboard the station while our fleet kept reinforcements away and jammed their systems. As I recall, you had the first kill that day." Said Morthas. The memory of snapping off the mouth mandibles of that Predator technician came back to Alex.

No details were spared, and Alex also learnt some things that Morthas never told him, such as how they actually more kills in their half of the dozen squad than Alex's team put together, despite Alex getting the most kills that day. Morthas then made a note: "In my time I heard or saw your work, I must admit, you can be very clean and quick, but when you let your emotions get too strong, you become messy, unnecessarily brutal. I made no bother to say this before, because whatever your state, you attained results."

"The last time I really lost it, I killed by stepfather. I don't want to ever lose myself like that again." Said Alex. Norstith said wisely: "Anger can grant you great power, but you can lose yourself if you become too angry. If this whole coup is to work, that anger may need to be utilized, properly, if you want to be as successful as possible."

"In other words, don't lose your cool too much, or you could lose your focus. Then, boom, one lucky sniper or something and your out of it." Said Ja'hail. Morthas then commented: "I might also add that while I can't argue with your results, your methods can be unnecessarily brutal, and messy. So uncivilized, and quite frankly, it leaves too much evidence in some cases."

The former KI operative then stood up, heading for the library, saying as he left: "We won't know anything more about any upcoming campaigns until Kirth and La'kais arrive in 3 days, and Zoran contacts us the day after that. If anyone needs me you know where to find me."

Ja'hail had an amused look, and said: "He's an example of the stereotype of Leg'hrul. Level headed, better mannered, and I stress better, and quite frankly a little too interested in knowledge."

Norstith jibed at him: "That's nothing to be worried about. However, you seem rather close to the personality stereotype of Kro'nogri."

"I worry for your species." Said Alex in a deadpan voice. Se'rie nodded as if in agreement, noting: "Well, besides La'kias when he gets here, we should be picking up hopefully one more Kro'nogri within the next few months."

"Another princess? Maybe we should reconsider while we have a chance?" Jokingly suggested Ja'hail. Se'rie asked: "Wasn't she exiled 15 years ago though? For killing her father and the king at that time?"

"Yes. As unbelievable as that is, and her reaction suggesting otherwise, the evidence was there. Many still believe she is innocent though, she had no reason to kill her father, and they got on well. That is one of the great mysteries of the Kro'nogri royal family." Said Norstith.

Alex shrugged, saying: "Maybe we can get her side when we find her. 15 years though, we might have another case like Azula."

"If you think I'll get involved with her like Xale did with Azula, I'll just say she's not my type." Muttered Ja'hail. Alex then finished with a sly tone: "Hoping for a chance at royalty?"

"You hoping for a chance for me to shove Hilda up your arse and fire until her heat sink is full?"

Now in Se'rie's room, Alex and her lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Se;rie's room was laid out differently than her old room, but everything she had brought with her was here. She had printed some of her better art pieces from her digital tool's databanks onto display hangers, and hung the art pieces on her walls, to cover up the plain, light beige plaster coloured walls.

They lay back together, simply talking about the future:

"I guess here we can help the world's people by bringing things back that can't be easily gotten back, like the flying bison maybe, or the lemurs. Maybe if we isolate the airbending genes in these humans, we can help them repopulate."

"They're so different in that they can use these forces of nature like that. And to think they're so similar to humans." Commented Se'rie. She was still amazed with this world even after so long on it.

"Actually, scans show that there is a lesser degree of genetic compatibility with regular humans and bending humans. By natural means, foetus and infant survivability would drop by 20%. The genes of bending arts just create difficulties in DNA compatibility."

"So if Xale and Azula decide to maybe start a family they'll have to be cautious."

"Precisely." Said Alex. Se'rie sighed, and she said: "All this just reminds me that we can't truly be together. We can't go all the way like other people can, not just for the species matter, but for the war. If anyone saw us together-"

"I won't let what other people think of us being together stop us from loving one another. I would never intentionally let anything or anyone harm you, and I would do anything to protect you." Reinforced Alex. He finished: "If this whole coup goes to plan, this war could be over within a year. We can open up relations with the UIP, explain to them that the people of the Alliance didn't want war, their leaders did. If the fact that you and I can get along and love one another, surely the UIP and Alliance can?"

Gently, Se'rie pulled his lips to her beak, engaging in the usual strange looking kiss of lips on beak, but her beak, as hard as it was, had a unique taste to it, which Alex had grown hopelessly addicted to. Breaking away after a few seconds, Se'rie murmured to her human lover: "You're right. If we can find love, they can surely find understanding once this conflict is over."

Shifting on the bed, Alex let Se'rie bury her head into his neck, which had become her favourite spot to sleep near to on his body. Her head fit almost perfectly between his torso and chin, her head crest feathers lightly caressing his chin as she nestled in there. She buried her body deeper against his warm torso, and wrapped her legs, around his, her metal talon covers matching his metal and carbon fibre legs, exposed in their T shirt and shorts combination from training. Her sleeveless shirt and shorts combination was beautiful to Alex, as it showed off more of Se'rie's beauty and lithe, graceful sexy body to him. One wing was wedged between both of them, whilst the other covered their bodies like a feathery blanket.

Inside the laboratories, Shockwave and Raxler worked in conjunction via wireless broadcast, overseeing a new development in advanced armour. This was a new form of armour, very high tech, and very complex. It was experimental in the UIP, and only the most advanced armed divisions in the Alliance brass used it on weapons or autonomous units.

A synthesized muscle tissue, capable of expanding and contracting much like organic tissue. Comprised of cells, the cellular structure for these cells came from a species of small lizard, evolving on a planet with a strongly radiating red dwarf star in the local star cluster in which the Solaris system was. These cells were adapted to resist high levels of radiation, and inserted nanobots could correct any DNA alterations made anyway.

The testing was for a new line of flexible, regenerative armour. It would be introduced into newer combat units, fused with machinery, the synthetic muscle structure would never form an organic organism on its own, it would always form a regenerating structural component of a larger, organic appearing machine. A fusion of cell and machine, the strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither.

However, it was still being developed, and the cell mitosis reproduction was only double the rate of a human's. They aimed for 10 times the rate of a human, and that meant designing any areas of synthetic muscle on new units with their equivalent of blood vessels and nerve receptors. The technological difficulties were high, but the potential results would be worth it. A Cybernetic organism.

Cybertronians did not possess the quicker regeneration of body parts that organics did, instead using parts to replace in the case of injuries. By fusing machine and flesh in the best possible ways, the ultimate force could be made.

For now, as Shockwave analysed the tests, along with Raxler's input for suggested improvements, the synthetic muscle still needed improving in cellular regeneration. The rest would come easy.

**October 26th 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, Central Intelligence Bureau.**

2 days until he would contact Commander Kirth aboard the Dawnbreaker. Zoran scratched his forehead scales, his mandible mouth flexing from irritation from the large amount of bureaucratic work he had just finished dealing with. He missed the days when he was out in the field before the war, even so back as when he was a mapping scout for the UIP. He had made his fair share of mapping achievements, finding suitable worlds or systems for mining or mass settlement.

That was before he had an incident that left him without a ship, where he was ambushed by butchers and savages aboard their ship, and taken back to their chief with his other companions. They negotiated their way out, but not before losing one of their own. After a few months, they returned, having been continuing their mapping of the sector. When Zoran and his companion returned, Zoran knew he had to expose the true brutality beneath those savage monsters. He committed a vile act, pending the blame on one of their own leaders. Later saying he and his companion enlisted that leader to kill the other leader, they left, knowing the savages would be foolish enough to challenge the UIP en masse. And they did eventually, and Zoran had capitalized on this, finding dissention among their ranks, securing deals with them to buy shares in whatever companies provided them with their tools to fight back.

There were many things that Zoran didn't regret, and one of them was inciting that savage group into attacking, while he made a small profit off of their weapons ventures. Carefully, he saw it was too late to go back, and he invested in the weapons dealers who supplied the UIP with weapons to quell this threat. A conflict arose, and while the UIP beat back the attackers, Zoran profited.

He was not proud of it, but he did not regret it. He exposed the savage nature of those beastly outliers in the UIP territory. People like them had no place in the galaxy, and if they were going to go, Zoran may as well make a profit off of their demise.

Still, that matter was second to ending the war.

Inside the lower level of the Bureau, Krith Lovisk nervously scratched her jacket and neck scales, her stiff tail swaying slightly in aggravation, the upright stood warm blooded lizard alert and wary of her colleagues. The Sril'sask was nervous, he was not supposed to be late.

Behind her, an accented voice spoke in Na'vi dialect: _"Stop worrying Krith, I got here alright."_ Turning around quickly, Krith Lovisk's dragon like face relaxed, seeing another of her friends in the intelligence office before her. He towered over her 6 foot 5 height with his 10 foot 2 inch height, his body covered in a working suit, his hair well kept, and his tail swaying patiently side to side behind him. Bal'toro's blue face was smug, amused at her anticipation.

"Fine. It's just, you know that Jarothes was taken in after we hit a breakthrough on this data load. I think someone doesn't want us to know this data's secret." Said Krith nervously, her eyes flickering left and right down the hall, watching the bureau workers entering and exiting the hallway, all clad in business dress.

"The more valuable secrets are better protected. Now come on, we should get going to your place. It's safer there." The large blue being walked beside the upright lizard, letting her lead the way. Exiting the building, she asked him: "So what are you doing when the next holiday comes around in 3 months?"

"I think I'll visit my parents. It's been a while since I saw them, and the Eastern Sea Ikran Clan is always a good place to visit."

"Good beaches then?" Asked Krith heartily. Remembering the jagged coast, he said: "Hardly any beaches, some, not much. The coast is mainly cliffs, but there are amazing views of the sea though."

"Sounds nice. Meanwhile I'll be on Earth doing some work helping my superiors oversee progress of Earth based intel agencies. I don't like the idea of being outnumbered by humans by millions to one, makes me feel out of place." Krith Lovisk was never good in crowds, preferring to work in smaller groups or teams. She was not racist, in fact she liked all races, even the Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri, just not their Alliance's policy of warmongering, much like the UIP was also.

Shrugging, Bal'toro said: "We'll be only a handful of light years apart. Quite a small galaxy isn't it?"

"I wish." Krith muttered. While he would be only a few light years away on holiday, she would be working as hard as ever, not just officially, but she knew she could find someone to entrust a copy of some or all of the valuable information she had 'dug up' on one of the leaders of the intelligence bureau.

**Hey readers. Okay, the story shall take off from here now. The Princess shall be met, and this second plot concerning the intelligence officers shall tie in also eventually.**

**Please leave reviews for me to learn from. As much as I like the fact that people are reading my stories, it would help to have more reviews to get feedback.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 38: Mobilization, determination.**

**28th October 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

True to promise, the Dawnbreaker had landed on the island once more the previous day, and after a brief reunion, they settled for the night. Tomorrow's meeting with Zoran was key.

Aboard the Dawnbreaker's communications lounge, the less controversial members of this coup arrangement were in conversation with Zoran via holographic interface.

**Kirth: "We found the Princess. Our contacts in the Underworld Guild have made business with her a few times, and know how to track her. She's been hiding out in the Kar'thra system, in a small shack outside Araphen's colony, for the past 11 years of her 15 year exile."**

**La'kias: "She's been lying low, likely to avoid publicity. She still uses her first name, but she now hardly interacts with the colony, and uses a false surname if anyone asks."**

**Zoran: "Hmm, this situation is delicate. The colony will detect anything but a stealthy craft. The colonial security will likely have routine visual ID checks also. They'll recognize anyone notable."**

**Morthas: "Kirth and La'kias are out of the question, and Norstith poses a significant risk if we are detected, or may cause alarm to the Princess if she has been watching the war. The only people who could approach her with less chance of attack or alarming her are me and Ja'hail Rathor."**

**Zoran: "Good selection. She will be wary, and untrusting, but maybe desperate. I'd recommend trying to gauge her behaviour before proposing our offer. She may be unstable mentally after the trauma of a rumoured false exile."**

**Ja'hail: "This is what I was worried about. Another wacko princess to deal with."**

**Zoran [raises eye ridge]: "Hopefully this will not be a repeat of one recruit for the Varya interruption, by whom I mean Azula, the fire wielding human. Shak'rii shall be easier, at least physically, to deal with. And sooner is better if I say so."**

**Kirth: "Very well. We'll begin preparations to make our way to the system. It's on the edge of Alliance central space, so we should have a lesser chance of detection."**

**La'kias: "Personally I'd prefer a definite chance rather than perhaps having a chance of not being detected. In that case, I'd suggest we use a different vessel, a frigate landing at or being near the colony may spread alarm."**

**Zoran: "A corvette sized craft will likely suffice in that case. It would be best if you keep low. From the reports coming from my side, the Alliance militia is cracking down on some dissention spreading in their ranks and in the civilian populace as well, most likely due to your Underworld Guild allies. You have my contact details, and this call cannot be traced, the records of it are non existent. Contact me once the princess is secured and on board with the program, and continue to gather forces and entice the Guild to continue their corruption of the Alliance militia and populace."**

The hologram winked out, leaving the 2 Kro'nogri, 1 Leg'hrul, 1 Robotic Leg'hrul, the cyborg Human and Cybertronian holoform there to contemplate the meeting.

"So, sounds like you're going to need a new ship to not spark alarm then." Said Alex. Kirth then said: "We shall leave the Dawnbreaker here. We stated officially that it will be on a scouting mission into UIP space, highly classified in path. It would be best if it remained here, and we-"

"Commandeered one of my smaller ships in orbit now?" Said Alex. Sighing, Alex said: "Those 2 corvettes I have aren't easily replaced just to say."

Morthas: "You're satellite network and your fleet of 3 destroyers, 2 cruisers and the battleship Liberator are sufficient to protect this planet, in fact, the entire array of systems within 10 light years of this star. Surely one corvette can be spared?"

"I never said no. I'll give you one of the corvettes. I can have it repainted and reconfigured as a merchant ship, bought second hand by a rich merchant, meaning you, and converted from military to private function. Just be sure not to scratch the paint." Said Alex dismissively.

Shockwave noted then: "Estimated time for retrieval of Princess Sha'krii Herensk are at most 2 weeks. Time of Dawnbreaker's absence from Alliance space not noteworthy. Demonstration of researched technology in your absence can be showcased during your stay."

Kirth smiled, saying: "New technology? Interesting."

Ja'hail coughed for attention, saying: "So what, I guess the repainting and altering of the corvette's military signal to private will take about-" Alex finished: "Tomorrow, starting in the next hour."

Morthas decided: "We ship out tomorrow then, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can sway her to represent and perhaps lead us politically."

Kirth, La'kias and their crew would remain aboard the Dawnbreaker for their quarters, but during their likely 2 week stay they were granted shore leave on the base. The scenic island was easily accessible to the few dozen crew, and only the restricted areas were off limits to anyone.

Zirleth, as luck would have it to Shockwave for once, was more comfortable aboard her cargo bay of the Dawnbreaker, though as would happen later, it did not stop her from venturing outside the grounded frigate at times.

The following night was uneventful otherwise, and within a blur of time, the next midday arrived.

**29th October 2900**

The corvette, named the Rha'kina, as its commercial freighter disguise required, now began its ascent into orbit, the antigravity generators creating localized mass fields above the craft that were together more powerful than the planet's gravity on it. Upon reaching high orbit, the fusion coil thrusters fired, accelerating the corvette away from the planet at high velocity, the plasma plume spraying like a small, jet of flame in the vacuum.

Aboard, Morthas commanded the craft's autopilot intelligence: "Set course for Kar'thra, planet Araphen. Engage stealth systems upon exiting FTL." The craft's intelligence program acknowledged, the synthesized voice confirming the command. Ja'hail sagged a little in his chair, saying: "Well, looking at reports, at least Araphen is warm. Could have done without the cold while I was in the Dev'ral colony."

"Let's hope the warm air has made the princess reasonable and in a good mood when we reach her." Commented Morthas. Not a few seconds later, the corvette's low level AI completed calculation, and engaged the FTL drive.

Around the ship, space seemed to shimmer, the ship leaping away like a lightning bolt, a thin stream of light briefly visible before it disappeared, headed for Alliance fringe space.

**5th November 2900**

**Kar'thra system, Planet Araphen, Alliance fringe space, edge of galactic arm**

The colony in itself was reasonably sized, with a population of roughly 40,000 people. As a trading port between Alliance fringe space and the UIP fringes, it saw many off-world market products, news and technology pass through.

2 people secretly searching for a disgraced Kro'nogri imperial Princess were not the usual sort of visitors.

In the downtown area, Ja'hail was quick to find a public information terminal, and began searching for the princess's address. Quickly, he found it, as true to the Underworld Guild's reports, she still used her first name, but now used the false last name Ke'rah:

"Got it. She's in a private cottage, about 4 miles outside town, in the forest."

Deciding to travel on foot, the Kro'nogri mercenary and former Leg'hrul KI operative began their walk, making the first 3 miles in an hour. As they drew closer, they would run into he middle of a routine that the Princess undertook every few days or so.

Approaching a forest clearing, Ja'hail and Morthas trod lightly, their footsteps nearly silent. The sounds of insects and the rustling of the coniferous leaves on the trees, echoed. However, here, the sounds were quieter.

As the pair reached a clearing, Morthas stopped himself and Ja'hail, pointing ahead. There was a grazing trio of large herbivores, known as Kha'rakin. They were roughly the size of earth deer, with long, sniffing snouts for noses, capable of reaching into hard to reach places for either hard to get plants, or out of reach berries, and their skulls sported armour plating for charging, and armour on the shoulders as well, both of them for defence, and to hit trees to knock down food. Their bodies were a dusty grey colour, matching the greyish bark of the trees of the forest. One of them was slightly larger, with larger armour plates on its head and shoulders than normal, a male bull most likely.

The animals grazed contently, and while they went unnoticed, Morthas pulled himself and Ja'hail down into the nearby bushes, using his dark matter to cloak both of themselves as well. Watching, the bull Kha'rakin seemed to be suddenly alert, snorting off to another side of the clearing. The two females looked up as well, alert too.

A muffled shot, and a staple sized tungsten slug sliced through the air, penetrating one female Kha'rakin's head. The herbivore crumpled, dead from the shot piercing its brain, and the other two creatures snorted in alarm, bounding off into the forest in the opposite direction, perpendicular to where Ja'hail and Morthas hid themselves at the clearing's edge. Then, the sound of rustling bushes, and a lone figure emerged.

She walked over to the fallen Kha'rakin, her rifle now retracted and on her back, and pulled the creature up into her arms, hoisting it over her shoulders like a large bag. The creature was placing some strain on her, but she seemed well practiced in this laborious task.

Watching her walk off, Ja;hail whispered under the cloaking: "This might be her. I say we follow her and see if she lives in the cottage like the Guild said."

"Agreed." Under Morthas's cloaking, the pair followed her at a distance, not losing sight of her once.

After following for half an hour, their answer came. Just 100 metres from a small river was a prefabricated cabin, made of rustproof metal and fibreglass. It was small, but fully equipped. From the distance, they watched the person drag the Kha'rakin carcass into her house, shutting the door behind her.

"Alright. No one else is living there besides her, that was her." Said Morthas. Ja'hail then thought aloud: "So how do we go about this?" De-cloaking, but both of them still behind a tree, Morthas said: "We won't be able to form a false reason for us being here, so we should speak the truth, but withhold some perhaps unsettling details until later."

Ja'hail noted the small receptors on the prefab's roof: "She'll have an uplink to the Alliance spacenet, so we may not have to fill her in on past events as I feared."

Summoning their confidence, they both set forwards, reaching her door in little time. Ja'hail was first to the door, but before he could do anything, as his finger was 3 inches from the buzzer, the door slid open, revealing Sha'krii Ke'rah/Herensk.

"Who are you?" She asked, her reptilian eyes narrow with suspicion, looking between Ja'hail and Morthas. Morthas cleared his throat, saying: "Forgive us, I am Morthas Krithos, and this is Ja'hail Rathor. We want to talk to you."

"Not interested." Sha'krii moved to close the door, but Ja'hail propped a foot in the doorway, making the sensors stop the door shutting as long as his foot was there. He said: "We want to offer you a job, we know you have skills that could be put to good use."

Leering at the mercenary, she said: "I'm just someone who lives off the land. I have no skills to offer the wider galaxy, so you can take your offer back and leave."

Morthas Krithos then said defiantly: "We know that is a lie, much is your identity, Sha'krii Herensk. Or is it Ms. Ke'rah now?"

Her hard, alert look vanished, leaving Sha'krii stunned, unable to speak. She had managed to disappear off the galaxy face 2 years after she was banished, interacting little, and now, after a 13 year false identity, two men had found out who she really was.

"Why did you come for me!" She demanded, reaching for her rifle on her back. Raising his hands as she brought the muzzle to his chest, Ja'hail said in a surprised tone: "Easy now. We aren't here to hurt you, we actually want your help."

Studying both of them intently, Sha'krii put her rifle away: "Fine, but you two had better have a good reason to come all the way to me."

"I think you will find the role we offer to be very significant." Said Morthas.

After letting the two into her humble home, Sha'krii forced both Morthas and Ja'hail onto a couch, coaxing them into explaining. Nothing was held back, but gradually poured on her.

The whole history of the war's events, and the beginning so true dissention in the ranks after the disastrous Varya invasion operation. At this, Sha'krii was aware, she paid close attention to the war. She was surprised to hear of a planned coup to overthrow the current Alliance government, in a preferably bloodless and swift rebellion. What they offered her though was extraordinary.

"Our leader, Commander Kirth, and every other leader in this whole operation, needs someone who we can rally behind, someone of notable political reputation, one who knows the Alliance leadership on a personal level." Said Morthas.

"Me? You want me to be the political face of this whole revolution?" Replied Sha'krii. Nodding, Ja'hail said: "Yes. Everyone in the Alliance knows who you are, and that will give the coup movement a face in a way, and with your skills from your training before you were cast out, you could help us navigate the political battlefields we might come across. Also, you might be useful in battle, you're sniper skills were decent from your hunt we saw from a way's off."

Morthas then said the game changer: "Also, we in this coup, don't believe in the war, and in the face of your reputation, many of us think you don't deserve to be out here. No one would believe that after your mother's tragic death at 16, you'd actually kill your father 4 years later-"

"I DID NOT MURDER HIM!" Sha'krii shrieked, slamming her clawed fists into the metal table, denting it visibly. Ja'hail and Morthas recoiled in shock at her outburst and violence. Regaining herself, she looked down at the table, uncurling her fists in shame, and bitter sadness: "I'm sorry, that's, a hard thing for me to get over."

"That reaction alone suggests your innocence. It would not be the first time a political set up occurred like this." Said Morthas. Sha'krii asked in a low whisper: "What would you have me do as the political leader of this coup?"

"Your reputation as princess is in tatters anyway, and you can always retreat to the identity you lead now. However, you would represent us publically, be our speaker on the coup's behalf. We already have many allies in the navy, army and elsewhere who can lend forces and influence, and we have contacts in the Underworld Guild also. They agree to work with us in the fact that a successful coup would leave a window of political crisis in which they could see a significant boom in business."

Scowling internally at the reasons for the Guild's reasons for joining the coup, Sha'krii knew she could use this to redeem herself. Her rightful empire, the Leg'hrul empire, and the Alliance in general, was being slowly killed by this futile war. If she could end it soon, she would. Her brother as Kro'nogri king would be an obstacle, but what may be more painful would be perhaps encountering the Leg'hrul King, Rho'kis. Her former fiancé, and lover. If she could reclaim her old life, and preferably not kill anyone she knew well if the coup was bloodless, as hoped, she would die a happy woman.

She decided: "I shall do it. My empire's survival and dignity rest upon this coup's success, and the ending of the war soon after. I will not stand by and let the Alliance destroy itself any longer."

Standing up, Sha'krii Herensk looked upon Ja'hail and Morthas. Morthas saw the determined look, knowing the Princess had returned, and he got down on one knee, bowing low briefly. Ja'hail saw this, and bowed briefly too. Sha'krii looked around, seeing her prefab from the inside as it was. She said: "I can't leave immediately. I've lived here for over 11 years, 7 of them alone. I need some time to get anything I need ready, I might now be coming back here again. Give me a day, I just need time to go over this once more."

"We'll come back tomorrow, at mid morning time." Said Morthas. Ja'hail said: "Pleasure meeting you Princess Sha'krii." The two departed, leaving Sha'krii alone in her prefabricated 'hut'.

Going into the sleeping area, Sha'krii clicked on a photo holobook, looking through the memories she had, or specifically, three pictures that signified three key stages of her life now gone.

The first was of that faithful day at age 16, and was a photo of her brother standing beside her, her mother standing proudly beside her, and her father standing behind her brother, and hand on each of their shoulders.

Second was of the day that Sha'krii and Prince Rho'kis were announced to be married, but before the announcement. They both stood before a fountain in the Leg'hrul royal palace grounds, her hand linked with his wing talons, one of his wings enveloping her protectively and lovingly.

Last was of the man who helped her, and until recently, the only one she knew of who knew her as Sha'krii Herensk. Va'rath Lo'rik, an aged Leg'hrul, sat down in his armchair, his grey feathers, with smoky whisps of red tips and blue coating, and in a blanket for warmth over him, smiled warmly with his cracked, worn beak, his tired eyes showing the love he felt towards Sha'krii as he would a father to a daughter. She had offered to work as his caretaker, quickly earning his gratitude, and his love. He never believed that she had really killed her father, it was far too unbelievable, and he helped her in the years he was there when the time of remembering that day came, and of the day her mother died. After he died peacefully in his sleep, her hand intertwined in his as gratitude for his kindness, Sha'krii was alone, friendless, loveless, and self reliant.

Letting a lone tear escape her eye, Sha'krii closed the holobook, wiping the tear with her clawed hand off her scaly face. She was going to make things right once more. She had hidden herself away for a crime she did not commit for too long, and it was time to show the galaxy just how far she would be willing to go to end this war. The disastrous interactions of those accidentally UIP scout 'ambassadors' may have triggered the start of the war build-up, and eventually the war, but it would be by her hand that it would end.

**6th November 2900**

**Tarihhis [Kro'nogri homeworld], Royal Palace**

Kal'sik was fortunate enough to be in the position he was in now. Just half a year after Varya, and he had regained some of his credibility by helping crush some of the surprising series of uprisings across the Alliance, brutally. Not enough to earn him a notable role in the attacking forces, but he earned a prestigious role.

He was now captain of the royal guard, head of the bodyguards of the Kro'nogri royal family. Despite his reputation, it was a pleasant and simple job, and the fact he was on the homeworld of his species made it more attractive.

Currently, Kal'sik stood alert off to the side of the throne room, himself and 8 other guards present in the throne room at the edges. In the centre, the local sector defence secretary presented his findings on the uprisings across this sector of Alliance space, among others, to the King and Queen:

"The revolts are all saying the basic same goals as they have been for over 2 months now, demanding an end to the war, or cutting on military spending, saying it may not be bankrupting the nation, but the costs they endure are too great."

On the throne, 27 year old Kro'nogri King Lo'rath brooded grumpily. This was one among many cases of revolts and complaints from the commons, but they had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. There had always been grumbling or voiced protest to the war, which he could easily dismiss, but this was getting out of hand in some areas, with riots, assault on security forces, even armed attacks on military garrisons, though with little success in the latter. These riots came at the worst possible time, coinciding with a series of victories for the UIP, losing the Alliance territory they fought hard to take by force in the early war years.

After listening to the sector defence secretary for a few more minutes, Lo'rath dismissed him, saying he'd simply read over a report of the findings in private. As the secretary exited the hall, Lo'rath sagged in his throne, sighing aloud, rubbing his scaly temple with his hand. To his side, his Leg'hrul queen, Va'kara, ushered him gently off his throne, and suggested in a warm tone that reflected her tiredness also: "It is getting late. Why don't you head back into your office and only deal with texts and not people from today onwards?"

Groaning, Lo'rath replied tiredly: "My Queen, you know how important addressing these uprisings is to me. But I will admit they are growing tiresome. I think I might actually take the rest of the evening off."

Surprised, Va'kara said: "Well, I'm sure our little Ara'kai will be pleased to hear that."

Sitting on some outdoor benches in the courtyard, Lo'rath tiredly looked skywards, the red twilight sky and the low orbiting moon, Ke'lath, hanging far above. In times of stress, he found it relaxing to study the moon's image, looking at the lights of the spaceport on its surface, and the orange-red ribbons of lava flows that covered its equatorial surface.

The sound of childlike laughter snapped him out of his daydreaming, and the King's son, the 5 year old Ara'kai, landed on his lap, his dark blue/grey and red tipped wings flapping slightly clumsily as he landed. Ara'kai laughed at his landing, and Lo'rath cracked a smile, a small laugh escaping his lips, pulling his featherweight [literally] son into his arm, engulfing the avian in a strong one armed hug.

"Daddy. What did the man I heard mean when he said people were rioting?" Asked the young prince. As it would be, to cement relations, Ara'kai was not to be heir to the Kro'nogri throne, he was born out of desire. When the time for an heir came, which would likely be in the next 5 years, Lo'rath would have a genetic clone of his own, with randomized DNA mapping like how his son was conceived before his embryo was put into one of Va'kara's unfertilized eggs in her body. He would have a genetic heir, but he wanted to stabilize the Alliance, and win the war, or at least quell these riots, before he arranged that.

Va'kara sat down by Lo'rath, with Ara'kai starting to become sleepy, using up his youthful toddler energy quickly. He crawled over into his mother's arms. In Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul tradition, it was generally thought that it was the duty of the parents to nurture the child themselves, or at least directly with assistance from hired help. Considering all that had happened to Lo'rath in his life before becoming king, spending time with his son and wife was something he cherished, enjoying the peace that came with it. And in these times particularly, peace was not a common thing.

**10th November 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

The island was on alert for the new arrival with Morthas and Ja'hail, ready to receive the Princess by midday local time. It was currently early morning though, and Raxler, Shockwave and Alex were in the research lab, running a simulation of a new design of artificial intelligence platform.

After the success of Raxler, Alex had commissioned the creation of another AI, though one not as intelligent as Raxler was. While Raxler surpassed a human's cognitive ability, this new one would have slightly less intelligence than a human, more like that of a smart animal, but would be more capable of exhibiting emotional inflections. It was an experimental trade off of sorts, less intelligence for more emotion.

However, unlike Raxler, the body Alex had envisioned for his new AI 'child' was actually more difficult than the actual programming itself, hence the reason for the synthetic muscle fibres he had ordered be researched and perfected, to create a body capable of regenerating points on covering joints, and allowing a more flexible body armour. It would much more resemble an organic being, even when not using any disguise of any sort, than Raxler could outside his Alex disguise.

"Limb mechanics of proposed design require a further week to perfect before manufacture can begin. Internal systems of antigravity generators and internal power generator is simple, but the integration of a full blown, 'slow and steady' termed replicator into the material intake systems is proving difficult. This still leaves the finish date of research and design at a week's time, and manufacturing at another 2 days." Said Raxler.

Shockwave stated: "In aerial movement, this hardware design shall be much more mobile than your other units, ground or air based. With the antigravity generators it can save weight, allowing its thrusters to provide it with speed in the air, and the former still allowing transition to orbit. The intergration of a short range FTL drive shall be easy enough once the rest of the technology is in place."

"Short range? As long as it can do up to 25 light years in one jump I'll be fine with it." Said Alex.

"Acknowledged. Research shall continue as normal." Stated Raxler. Shockwave and Alex made their leave, while Raxler integrated himself into the research database computer via uplink. Outside, Shockwave rumbled aloud: "Princess Sha'krii Herensk is due with Ja'hail Rathor and Morthas Krithos within the next 4 hours."

"Well, at least we don't have to research how to put her together. And she's the last person we're looking for. From here on in, its nothing but building up, researching, and planning, no more running around." Replied Alex gladly.

It was true, once she was here, no more running around for specific people. Their plans could begin to really shift into gear.


	39. Chapter 39

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 39: Royalty, splinters, illusive.**

**10th November 2900, midday.**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

The shuttle touched down on the landing area, cutting its engines as it did so. Before the landed craft, every organic present on the island was there to see the newest, and last planned recruit. Sa'thor and Kail'aris stood beside each other, with Fe'lera and Yal'hesk not far off either. Azula and Xale stood beside each other impatiently, while Lexa stood with Raxler, a worried expression on her face contrasting Raxler's robotic face. Shockwave, Alex and Se'rie stood beside one another, the giant mech towering over the Human Leg'hrul pair, and finally Norstith, Kirth and La'kias waited patiently, having disembarked from the parked Dawnbreaker.

The shuttle door hissed, and retracted, allowing Ja'hail to be the first to step out, grateful to be back at this place once more. He approached Kirth, with the others able to hear:

"We briefed her on her proposed leadership of this pan alliance coup, and she's on board with it. She just wants time to acclimatize and get the details of this whole thing before we move out."

As if on cue, Morthas stepped out of the shuttle, shrugging his wings to loosen up. Behind him, a Kro'nogri female stepped out, looking to be a reasonably aged adult. She had worn scales, a strong build, but not overly so as if she worked out, more a practical build than a display build of muscles. Her face was worn, her scales not scarred, but a dull, dark green and yellowish tan colour, and her eyes were a dull yellow colour.

Sha'krii Herensk recoiled in fear at the sight of all the eyes trained on her. Having lived in relative solidarity for over a decade, she was not used to such attention. She grabbed Morthas and hissed with a slight tinge of fear, but anger mainly: "You never mentioned there would be humans here, and a cybertronian! Are you turning me over to the UIP!"

"The UIP would not be interested in a political prisoner of your current status. Handing you over to the UIP as a token to gain favour back would be near to worthless to us. We are here to cooperate with you, not exploit your worth." Said Shockwave, the mech's one optic flashing slightly, his tone annoyed and factual.

"You were deliberately withheld information about the humans and Mech partners in this coup leadership due to the risk of an overt reaction. Understandable, as both species are not held in high regard by most Alliance members." Said Kirth.

"I suggest we get you settled into a new quarters before we give you a full debriefing and any requests of details you may have." Suggested La'kias, trying to quell the slightly erupted tension in the Princess. Alex said to Raxler:

"Find the Princess a room that's available, and have a heavy infantry unit transport her case to her selected room." Raxler agreed to his master's request, sounding off: "Order understood." He looked at Sha'krii, and gestured with his hand: "This way Princess Sha'krii. Room 11 is available."

By twilight the Princess had brooded over some submitted documents outlining the coup details so far, in terms of who was loyal and supporting, and able to pledge military or economic support, including crime lords, some admirals, commanders, and some generals. The list of forces potentially available for use, the ones on this island a small fraction of the maximum potential force they could muster at once, was larger than a few sector armed forces combined.

However, she now knew who had been responsible for influencing the crime network to begin this series of seemingly aimless riots, as the Underworld Guild had instigated these riots across the Alliance hub worlds, including the interstellar positioned Konurich station, the heart of the joint Alliance government. They were to stretch attention between them and the war, to allow the coup to grow relatively unchallenged.

It may just work, but not for a few months more at least.

Realizing she had been shut in her room since her arrival, Sha'krii decided to venture outside into the apartment complex. If she was to be here a while longer, she may as well look around.

She had met Morthas and Ja'hail together in the lounge area with Yal'hesk and Fe'lera. The middle aged Leg'hrul pair seemed pleasant enough, and treated her with no contempt, as she may have feared. Knowing she wanted to find the others, she navigated down through the elevators and lower corridors to some training areas.

Inside what looked like a multipurpose gym, she found many of the other organics on the island either participating in routine exercise, or watching.

She first saw the dark haired humans, the male and female, sparring in what looked like a training ring. Sha'krii knew about the dark matter project, and saw how both those humans manipulated it with such skill, and speed, attacking one another with launched spear or shockwave attacks, and some grabbing tendril moves. Alternately, they would use the dark matter to engulf their fists or legs, and strengthen their blows.

Over in another ring, the eldest Leg'hrul, a robotically bodied one called Norstith, was teaching his niece some more advanced twin sword moves, as one Leg'hrul was more suited to teaching another. Se'rie ducked, weaved, spun and dodged as Norstith struck out with his broadsword, and swung out in high and low arcs with her two blades,

The younger married Leg'hrul pair sat watching the two separate fights with the pyrokinetic girl, switching interest between the two.

It was then that Sha'krii noticed Alex standing near to her in the doorway, studying her with intense scrutiny. They both had studied one another, as Alex was known in the Alliance, and Sha'krii had done her homework, as had Alex.

He asked, Sha'krii's translator converting the English into a dialect she understood: "I know this is much to take in. But I have to ask a few questions regarding you and yourself."

Sha'krii braced herself, and replied coolly: "Very well. Ask what you wish, and I shall be truthful."

"You loved your father deeply as I've heard. I find it hard to swallow that you killed him under the impression of seizing power early, as any regicidal heirs are banned from taking power. What really happened the day your father died, and you got banished?"

"It was a meeting with two of your ambassadors, 15 years ago."

"I know this. The Alliance claimed the existence of two, initially 3 scouts becoming ambassadors for the UIP, and getting off to a really bad start. The UIP denies it, but I think it has credibility to it as the Alliance pushed for it all these years."

"Right. During a meeting intermission, my father was poisoned by his drink, with a swarm of nano-assassins in his drink, specifically designed to attack a target with his genetic makeup exactly. I think they pinned the blame on me somehow. After my mother 4 years before dying, my father was all I had left. I was next in line for the throne, and yet they saw that I might want to ascend early somehow."

"So you got framed for killing your father. Well, that means you're better than me in that walk of life."

Sha'krii was intrigued, and asked with furrowed eye ridges: "What do you mean?"

"Where do I start?"

**Later in conversation**

"At the end of it all I just snapped out of it. Guess killing your father will either mess up, or fix a messed up mind."

Sha'krii was shocked. This human had actually killed his own father, albeit in a state of conscious insanity. And yet, he had been used as a tool of the Alliance, one among many here.

Suddenly remembering, Alex said: "Wait. Your brother is the Kro'nogri king now, with a Leg'hrul as his bride. Then doesn't that mean your old fiancé is the Leg'hrul king then?"

"Yes." Sha'krii said, a mild pain creeping into her voice. Rho'kis had been visibly broken that day, his pain showing that his duty as heir to the Leg'hrul throne was more important than his love, despite how much he hated it. Alex then asked bluntly:

"Do you still care about him?"

"Yes." Sha'krii said with determination, and warmness. Alex was quiet for a bit, and then looked over at the still sparring fighters, saying simply: "Be ready then."

"For what?"

"If we happen to meet the Leg'hrul king in all this, not that our plans involve him abdicating or cooperating as much as your brother, you may want to expect some drama."

"Believe me, I know there will be a scene when we meet, though he may not recognize me on sight immediately." Said Sha'krii. She now watched the two pairs of fighting partners, watching Se'rie and Norstith fight with interest, familiar with Leg'hrul mobility. It was the combat between Xale and Lexa that was unique to her. They moved with the same power as a Kro'nogri could, but because of their warm blooded nature, could move faster.

**THUD!**

And as Xale smashed into the corner post of the sparring ring, she saw their resilience as he leapt up once more.

**Later, evening.**

"I'll continue to expand the synthetic forces here with new units and many more of the exiting types." Said Alex. Kirth agreed, saying: "Myself and La'kias shall leave with the Dawnbreaker tomorrow. We still have a few more sector crime lords, and alliance military leaders to convince to be loyal to us."

Sha'krii then spoke: "I'll take it upon myself to learn whatever I can to lead this uprising. If I am to lead my people, I need to be well informed. Don't tell anyone of my existence until the forces we need are all collected, lest someone risk telling King Lo'rath or King Rho'kis."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Said Kirth. La'kias then said to the commander: "I suggest we begin our procedures aboard the Dawnbreaker for tomorrow's departure, save us doing them tomorrow?"

"Agreed. This meeting is over anyway."

The leadership was gathered, all that was needed was final preparations in the next critical stages. After this uprising, the Alliance would be changed.

**11th November 2900**

**Sol system, Earth, London, the Brookford Inn.**

In the ancient city, or at least ancient by current Earth standards, the Brookford Inn was a relatively standard looking bar, or Pub, as the local cultures of the former British and Irish territories still called them. It was based on the 12th level of a 60 story building, and overlooked a small park and towards the River Thames.

Krith Lovisk sat down at her table, casually sipping her drink, a very strong Earth based drink, a type of Ale, which by her Sril'sask liver's standards was moderate strength. Her eye ridges furrowed in concentration, remembering the hearings and briefings at the local UIP intelligence Bureau department in the city.

She also recalled how she got into contact with an information trader in the South-Western area of the city, in a techno dance club of an entertainment hub, the meeting being in one of the back rooms.

"_You sure this information is good?" Asked the information trader, the male Human's brows furrowed in scepticism. Geoff Harkin was not an easy man to fool._

"_What I've got so far is truth, but I need to gather more information. If you do this for me, I can make it worth your while." Said Krith, her long reptilian tail curled, the end flexing on the floor behind her chair impatiently._

"_What can you offer?"_

_Krith drew out her data tool, bringing a holographic display of some low level classified files. It was perfectly legal for her to trade these, as they were used more often than not for blackmail, or the reason she was doing now._

"_You do this, I give you information on a large number of your local rivals in this city. Half the data now, and once you've sent me the results, half the data later."_

_Geoff Harkin examined the data, his mouth splitting into a satisfied grin. This was a good deal for him, and the information he needed to get her was not so much classified, but it was simply spread over the place in parts, in an attempt to mask its truth. With the first data half, he could blackmail some rivals into helping him, and he could even later turn on them once the job was done and he received the second half of the promised data._

_Reaching across, Geoff Harkin shook Krith's outstretched hand, the five digits gripping her 3 clawed fingers and thumb gratefully: "Give me about a month, I can have your data by then."_

A ringing on her data tool disrupted Krith Lovisk's memories, and she flashed he holographic display. A message, a reminder that the first meeting today was set to start this early afternoon, in 2 hours.

Snorting in an annoyed tone, Krith got up from her table, leaving a tip on the credit transfer. Some of the humans in the café stared, as Sril'sask, or any alien for that matter, was rare on Earth, as was the case with many if not all home-worlds. Her kind was distrusted because of their tendency for violence and aggression, and hunter instinct type intelligence. What she would often think was that humans, and other races were just as bad as her race was. By trying to bury their aggression and darker instincts underneath veils of morality and pacifism, they only made to enhance the image of themselves when driven to aggression. Sril'sask may be more openly violent, but they argued that it was being less self deceptive, and ultimately more honest, about themselves to other races than they were to others. And humans were a prime example, they harboured a deep ambition as a race, to develop, expand, conquer and learn. If there was any single trait that could define a race, then the ambitiousness of their race would be humanity's defining trait.

Still, they had a wide variety in culture, Krith would credit them that.

**16th November 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

Just under a week since Princess Sha'krii Herensk joined the group on the island, and after Kirth and La'kias's departure on the Dawnbreaker, and things got back to their normal routine.

Today, Norstith and Alex had taken to further practicing, and teaching Xale and Lexa, with Morthas standing by, on demonstrating more dark matter moves to use. As versatile as it was, dark matter was limited by the person's amount of concentration, to maintain the shapes they wanted with their support assisting psycho-kinesis, and their creativity in how to use it. Each of the five dark matter users on the island were learning from this, though Raxler was exempt, as he would visually monitor their moves, filing away specific moves for himself to use when dark matter was used by himself. With Raxer in his research labs, he was not present in person, though one portion of his mind was linked to security feeds of their current training area, the small inlet bay, now not just a romance spot.

"Look! Living proof that not just waterbenders can walk on water!" Yelled Xale from out in the bay, clad in his organic body armour. Indeed he was on the water, but not quite walking, more standing. The dark matter reserves he had were being used as rigid stilts of sorts to make the illusion of him actually walking on water.

"You know, this reminds me of this one story I heard of, a human thousands of years before, a myth, he did that before. Except he was actually walking." Noted Alex, currently stood on shore. Rolling her eyes beside him, Lexa yelled out: "Take a step forwards!"

Xale did, he wobbled as he lifted his foot, and he planted it in the water. His concentration was not strong enough, or the water getting too deep. Either way, he was now submerged, the dark matter 'stilts' having collapsed. Thankfully, the dark matter was always connected to the body, unless purposefully disconnected. Here, the dark matter was shapeless, but still connected to Xale. Saved it floating, or sinking, in the tide.

Ignoring the curses coming from the dark clone as he paddled back to shore and rejoined the 'audience', Alex prepared to engage Lexa in one on one combat, dark matter only. Their audience included Shockwave, in holoform, Xale, Azula, Se'rie, Norstith in his robot body, Morthas Krithos, Sa'thor and Kail'aris. Ja'hail being bored, was off with Yal'hesk and Fe'lera.

Leaping first, Alex formed a wave of dark matter, landing on it, beginning to skate towards Lexa at high speed. She prepared, launching a shockwave of sorts, directly beneath his feet.

Ever since the discovery of this planet and the bending arts, the moves of all four bending arts had been used to help inspire dark matter manipulation. The sight of performed moves made mentally concentrating on achieving those types of attack patterns easier. In this case, Lexa was demonstrating an adapted Earthbending move, using a ground based shockwave to disrupt a charging foe.

Leaping upwards, Alex began to twist around in midair, extending thin, blade like extensions from his arms. The extensions ploughed into the ground, tearing the sandy beach up as he launched overhead Lexa, the blade extensions being blocked by a dark shield, the overhead spinning corkscrew slicer now made useless. Landing behind her, Alex whirled around, twisting his body quickly to avoid a launched dark matter blade projectile.

He was about to return his own set of projectiles, but he remembered dark matter's unpredictability, and used the dark matter that Lexa had launched as a throwing knife to form a grapple hook of sorts, pinning Lexa's ankle to the sandy floor. Reacting, she whipped her arm around, forming a thick, dark tentacle, whipping around to meet him as he tried to duck to avoid.

The tentacle smashed into his chest, and feeling as if he'd ruptured his remaining internal organs, Alex was sent sprawling onto the beach, grunting in shock and pain as he rolled and scraped. Stopping, he laid there, groaning.

Gasping lightly, Lexa began to run towards Alex's fallen body, while Se'rie stared wide eyed, here heart stopped in her chest. Then, as Lexa took one of her running steps, she was seized around back of the neck, by a reappeared, dazed looking Alex. The dark matter copy of his form, left there while he quickly made his way unseen back towards Lexa, disintegrated, while Alex threw Lexa with all his might around, releasing her, sending her spinning in mid air, smashing into the ground, driving the wind from her.

Gasping for breath, Lexa saw Alex walk up to her, extending a dark matter arm blade, the tip catching her chin, forcing her head upwards. His look of indifferent satisfaction said it all, he had won.

After the training session, and some brief mischief on part of Sa'thor, Kail'aris, Azula and Xale, everyone was headed back to the organic apartments, or in Shockwave's case, his hanger, his holoform drone currently projecting his image beside Alex and Se'rie as they walked. Shockwave had analysed the fight and its tactics, and finished his judgement:

"Most intelligent aspect of the fight was the illusion created, tricked opponent into fighting in panic. Though Lexa reacted very much less so panicked, due in no small part to her own use of dark matter. In terms of battle style and tactics, it is not much different to my own. Result based, efficient. Had you been born a mech, you would have made a very magnificent Decepticon had you also been around in the Civil war."

While Shockwave continued, Alex halted, taken aback by Shockwave's statement. Se'rie was surprised, still ill informed of the ended civil war centuries ago, and concerned. She asked: "Explain."

"Decepticon cause was initially to secure the source of our species' power, the Allspark, and use it to rebuild our race, make it greater than before. In effect, brutal methods to carry out a theoretically attainable and noble cause. Alex's methods yet specific aims reflect this."

With that, Shockwave's holoform disappeared, the drone flying back to his mech form's hanger.

Later that evening, after a suitably lengthy dinner, Alex and Se'rie were sat inside her room, the human there to visit once more. They had switched on a news report, the communications satellites having been established with an FTL comms uplink to the UIP networks, as the lone, physical gift for their assistance in repelling the Varya assault, and in exchange for research data on the disconnected human/bender culture to UIP science divisions based in UIP space. The broadcast was reporting from the capital, Ki'ristalis, on more developments in regards to the war effort:

"**Now roughly 6 months since the space bridge invasions of New Cybertron and Pandora, the UIP leadership has made no progress in opening up negotiations for a temporary ceasefire, despite the internal conflicts occurring within Alliance space and in areas of the UIP where protest to the war is widespread."**

The report continued for a bit, and Se'rie slipped herself into Alex's side on the bed. They wore one layer of clothing each, and nestled into one another. Se'rie's eyes widened as a different news report came on:

"**The reward for notorious leader of the KI remnant fleets that assisted in the homeworld invasions 6 months ago, officially documented Alex Hunter, has been decreased. While his sentence for trial and execution has been lifted, he is still being searched for by the UIP for questioning, and to be released. So far, attempts to locate him have turned up nothing."**

"Maybe because I'm being held captive against my will, albeit quite happily." Commented Alex quietly. Giggling softly, Se'rie enveloped him in her wings, falling back on her bed with him. Rolling herself onto his front, she pressed her forehead against his, a very low, rumbling screech of sorts echoing from her throat as he tilted his head down, nibbling her neck feathers. Alex felt her talons digging into his fleshy shoulders, and his bionic limb sensors echoed the feelings of her claws and digits on him.

She then purred: "You know, you've been acting differently since Shockwave talked to you earlier today. Anything you want to share?" Suddenly, Alex was a bit reluctant, and he replied: "No, it's just, it took me off guard. And, well, I don't like how people generalize me, sort of like that. We're all good and evil, some more one than the other. There is no black and white."

Se'rie's gaze softened slightly, and she nuzzled his neck affectionately, saying: "I don't care what anyone thinks of you. I just want you, that's why I chose you. I've loved you more than any of my own race."

Alex then decided to take control of this time of theirs: "Actually, there are a few things I think I could give you right now, if you really want it." His tone suggested it all. Se'rie gasped a bit, and she gently leaned into him, enveloping his lips in her beak, gripping at his trousers and pants, as he began to fumble at the hem of her own leg wear.

In another apartment, Sha'krii gazed at a holo picture, remembering the good times she had. Prince, now King Rho'kis, smiled warmly, his wing enveloping her younger self, a smile gracing her scaly lips as they rode inside the limousine through the Vaerakin skies.

She knew fully well that he had married a Leg'hrul, not too long ago, but had not yet had children. He may have moved on from her, but Sha'krii never did. She still loved him. And likely, a part of her always would. It was seeing the pain on his face, that she knew he did not truly believe she killed her father, and king. He believed her, and a part of him probably still ached for her, because she had to go.

If this revolution went off fine, she could meet him once more.

**Sorry this was late guys, had to do a trip with school. Please leave reviews, I need the positive criticism or otherwise to help motivate me to continue writing at the brisk pace I do.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 40: Covering tracks, corruption sprouts.**

**17th November 2900**

**Sol System, Earth, London UIP intelligence operations centre**

"**A UIP intelligence employee, Na'vi male Bal'toro Ini'mara, was found dead in Ki'ristalis apartment on 14th November 2900. Forensics and security footage found that he was poisoned with advanced nano-robotic assassins, designed to release toxins into the body in the bloodstream, impairing oxygen intake, and immobilizing the victim with a paralysing agent. Investigation is continuing, but so far no suspects have been found."**

That news came to Krith Lovisk earlier that day. She now sat in her business hotel room, a glass of ale in one of her clawed hands, the dried tears still there on her scaled face.

Her boss, a UIP operations manager, had excused her from this day and the next day of the visit, to allow her to grieve and recover. He would have given her longer, but Krith insisted that was all she needed. Drinking another shot of ale, Krith Lovisk mentally cursed repeatedly.

Bal'toro knew the risks, as did she, in nosing around in what looked like double crossing business. By the sounds of it, the suspect they were tailing had decided that Bal'toro needed to be killed. It was strange, he knew some things, as much as she did, and yet they had not been targeted before. Perhaps he had found something that really needed to stay hidden by the guilty party.

If so, he now took that information to his grave.

Two friends she had lost now, first Jarothes to incrimination under false evidence, now Bal'toro to a poisoning. Whoever they were after, wanted them to not find out.

Resolving to not let Bal'toro's death be useless, the female Sril'sask pulled up a video communications screen, calling a local colleague, a receptionist of sorts, in the Ki'ristalis office, one who was not in on the 'private' investigation, but knew Krith and Bal'toro well enough.

"**Hey Krith. Oh, you've been crying, I guess you heard."**

"Yes I know. Bal'toro was poisoned, someone killed him."

"**I know you two were close friends. If there's anything I can do to help you, tell me."**

Here was where Krith's job would come in handy, if painfully. She also was one of the people who the responsibility of sorting out the paperwork of a quit, or deceased colleague. She breathed, and asked:

"Can you go by his apartment and get whatever paper or data work was there, and drop it in my apartment? There was a classified project we were working really hard on, and he wanted us to see it through to the end."

"**You want to finish it for both of you? Fine. I'll deliver the files to your apartment, they'll be there when you get back. And I know this hurts, everyone at the office is shocked. His family has been contacted about it. It will get better soon, but I will miss him myself."**

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you after these damn meetings are done on Earth."

She shut off the channel, taking another swig of her glass. Whatever Bal'toro had been working on, she wanted to know what it was he was doing that might have gotten him killed.

**20th November 2900**

**Iothas system, planet Manenphis, Valla'thar city**

Before now, the protests and riots across the Alliance had been medium scale at best, and could be brought under control by the local law enforcement or armed forces. Konurich station's incident just over a month before had lasted about a week, and though violent, had been settled into a tense peace.

Here though, in one of the 6 largest trade colonies of the Alliance, riots had escalated into total chaos. Valla'thar city was ablaze with fires, shops robbed, security attacked viciously whenever they tried to quell the situation, an even the local armed garrison struggled, and were forced back at times. The general civil unrest of the 23 million population city had erupted.

Valla'thar city had been established 100 years before as a trading port along an FTL travel lane intersection port, for spacecraft servicing, trade, and eventually, commerce and industrial exploitation of the rich supply of resources in the nearby mountains. The city was based in a hot, relatively tropical area of the planet's equatorial region, and grew quickly along the coastline, the city spreading upwards and out into the rainforest. But now, the city was ground to a halt, as the once thriving city became a warzone.

"**Captain! They just took down the power in sector 6! The garrison bases in that sector are trying to get backup power restored, but the crowds are starting to gun down the gate guards and sentry guards!" **Screamed a desperate Kro'nogri guard's voice. In the background, the sounds of plasma fire and a roaring crowd sounded.

The receiver of the call, a female Kro'nogri, and also a sector 3 garrison captain, said into her comms device: "Avoid as many civilian casualties as possible! If this keeps up, we'll have to kill a few to make a warning! If that doesn't work, shoot to kill, disperse them at any cost!"

"**You want us to fire on civilians!" **Asked the male Kro'nogri guard on the other end of the line. The captain yelled over a nearby Hydrogen station explosion's noise:

"Do not fire unless they won't disperse with stun fire! But if you must, do not hesitate! Repeat, DO NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT TO KILL!"

She switched off her comms device, while beside her a lieutenant was shot in the torso as he tried to dive behind her cover, an overturned hover truck. The crowds roared slightly greater as he fell.

They were enjoying the sight of them being killed.

High above the streets, an Underworld Guild agent had opened up communications via FTL comms satellites. His link, not being traced due to the chaos of the riots, patched through to the Dawnbreaker's communications suite.

"Fleet Commander Kirth, Lieutenant La'kias, the operations on Manenphs is a great success. Valla'thar city is in chaos, as my superiors instructed. It's weird that you wanted to see this one at least from a report personally."

**Kirth: "This is the last major operation that will make the revolutionary presence known within the Alliance. Another week, and I shall begin to have the Alliance military support I have helped gather with others reveal themselves, and split their loyal forces to our faction. We'll be large enough that the loyalists will not immediately attack us."**

**La'kias: "At that time, we shall seek an audience with the councils and monarchies, in a way to make our demands for peace known. We also may be able to change some of the leadership with those we have gather, but that says maybe."**

"Just a quick question, what's the UIP gonna do when they hear of this?"

**Kirth: "….Well, I'm sure that our way of distracting the Alliance brass will be an opportunity to help them regain the losses of territory and resources the Alliance took from them. That might help us gain their favour if this uprising goes smoothly. Again, we can't be sure of that, though the decision to end this fruitless war will probably be welcome by them."**

**La'kias: "We should worry about after we end the war, or at least get the attention of the leadership."**

"Alright then. I'll continue to have my operatives here encourage the violence a lot more, tell them to not seek control, just instigate chaos. Safe to say, we're getting plenty of attention from the news networks."

The call ended there, and the male Leg'hrul Underworld Guild operative, San'kath, watched through his binocular visor as a police station was set alight by fire bombs, the officers beaten and the prisoners released.

So messy, but the Underworld Guild was benefitting now, and it would in the chaos of recuperating from the war. By the time order was re-established provided the war ended, the Underworld Guild will have a substantial amount of money to spare, and would hopefully be running at a profit better than that of before this 'organized chaos' was begun.

It turns out revolution is a very profitable venture for organized crime. They provide what the attacked government can't.

By that evening, the city could still be seen from space in orbit over the nght side of the planet, though instead of the artificial lights, the blazing fires of ruined skyscrapers and factories lit the sky.

In the burning ruins of a low wealth ghetto, screams echoed throughout the alleys, substituting the usual moans of poverty, hunger and misery of the war's taxes. Now they were victimized by their own, or others' unrest and lust for change through violence.

Reporters on site would take photographs of the sheer horror of these riots and civil war acts. One such reporter, with his camera, climbed through the wreckage, seeking solitude and safety for the night, as the riots had moved away from this sector of the city. The female Kro'nogri clambered over a broken wall, but fought hard to suppress the scream that nearly escaped as she saw who, or what else, was in this room.

In what was once a ground floor apartment's living room, the charred bodies of children, Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul alike, and 2 Leg'hrul care workers, lay on the ash covered floors. They had been caught in a massive explosion from a fire bomb, and by the positions of some of the children, they had tried to escape out the door either before the explosion, or after they had been fatally burnt, their clawed hands reaching forever towards the ruined door.

The female Kro'nogri reporter looked at the sight, swallowing the bile building in her mouth. How had it come to this?

The charred faces of the children looked on, pleading, asking the same question for all eternity. Their immortalized burnt looks of terror would be the top story tomorrow. The reporter just didn't have the heart, or the stomach, to report on this by comms to her superiors or crew nearby immediately, until she paid her respects, and ensured she reached safety. She just filmed, and stared back, her silence saying more than any rehearsed lines of reporting ever could for her horror.

**21st November 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

"**What you are seeing here is what is left of the Gathan district. Reports have come flooding in, with reports of bodies continually surfacing, and families torn apart by the chaos. The cause of this violence is obvious, but the outcome has been unimaginable. This is Hai'ren Dailith, reporting from Valla'thar city, still reporting on the incident taking place. And as far as we can tell, the situation is only getting worse."**

Shutting off the recorded news channel, the holographic interface of the communications centre now showed only Commander Kirth and La'kias, standing stoically, as the Solaris leadership of the coup processed the news images they saw. La'kias elaborated:

**La'kias: "The Underworld Guild is surprised as well. When they said they would encourage uprisings to take place, we had no idea just how much malcontent they were playing around with. This one got out of hand on their part."**

**Kirth: "This is easily the worst internal incident of the war. As tragic and unintentional as it was, this gives us the perfect opportunity to present the gathering coup forces. We can say we never had a part in the more severe uprisings, such as Valla'thar city, but we can gain public support by our promises to end the primary cause of the suffering, the war." **

**La'kias: "If this doesn't alert the councils and monarchies to the issues, then nothing short of overthrowing them entirely will, something we wish to avoid."**

**Kirth: "We are making any last meetings, and we shall be with you in 6 days. We plan to make our move out to the open then. The Coup forces shall ally, and we shall notify them of our involvement of the Solaris base and it's 'isolated' UIP supporters. Technically, as the Knight Initiative, it is still technically a part of the Alliance's forces. They might actually welcome your return."**

The call ended, leaving all present silent for a few moments. Sha'krii was pensive, weighing up what she had seen with her moral code. She wanted what was best for the Alliance, but it would inevitably lead her into conflict with the two reigning monarchs, meaning her brother and her former lover.

Morthas and Ja'hail shared thoughtful glances, while Norstith was somewhat unconcerned. Alex meanwhile was exchanging concerned glances with Lexa, Azula, Xale and Shockwave's holoform, though the latter did not actually show it in his cycloptic, spiked mouthed face. Raxler was emotionless as ever, his robotic exposed face betraying no emotion.

"So, we'll either be welcomed by the Coup, or shot out of dislike for UIP races. Personally, I'm gambling on the latter." Xale muttered. Lexa asked: "Why?"

"I like being pessimistic about outcomes in times like these. It means I can be nothing but pleasantly surprised." He argued. He asked Alex: "What's your take?"

"Me personally? I'm just hoping this can end the war."

"Are you hoping this will restore your reputation among the UIP by ending the war?" Asked Norstith. Thinking for a moment, he answered: "No. The Alliance is in more desperate need of this revolution, the UIP will be indirectly helped. Besides, I'm still wanted by them for at least to question me."

"We need to look at the bigger picture here!" Reinforced Sha'krii, her slammed fist on the display table catching everyone's attention: "This is bigger than all of us. The Alliance was reckless and prideful in its response to the UIP scouts that somehow didn't tell the UIP about the Alliance. Their leadership was fearful of outsiders and any enemies, particularly in wake of a few terrorist attacks against the Alliance council. I was fearful like them, because that was the day my mother died! In my opinion, the Alliance began to really die in its honour since then!"

She walked around the table, a commanding presence now echoing about her 35 year old body, the body of a ruler: "We have a chance to restore the Alliance to greatness, and allow the UIP to recover while we rebuild. The Alliance attacked, so we shall be the ones to change the Alliance so it ends this war. Too many millions have died in this conflict, we need to step up and force the Alliance leaders to either look at themselves, or remove them from power. If that means killing them, I will not be hesitant if it would benefit the masses of people in desperate need of change. As I said, this goes beyond any of us. This is the fate of this war in our hands, the future of the Alliance, and possibly the UIP too. We can't fail, and if you are to make me your public leader of this uprising, then at least share my sentiments, instead of our own personal reasons."

No one spoke as she breathed in, her speech finished. No one seemed to be able to argue with the point she had made. Finally, Ja'hail coughed a bit, and asked seriously:

"The Alliance made a mistake in stopping you becoming the Kro'nogri queen. I'll follow you, anyone who can make a point like that should be a ruler."

Morthas stepped forwards, and said calmly: "I'll follow you as well. This revolutionary movement has an actual chance of success, and the Alliance can only benefit from it. You have my loyalty and expertise, and my dark matter, at your disposal."

"Thank you. But, what of the rest of you?" Sha'krii turned to the rest of the people present. Norstith thought for a moment, and decided: "I shall serve as well. The Alliance needs to be changed, no honourable government should threaten family to get obedience from a loyal serving commander, nor conduct sinister war practices as I saw leading the KI and at Varya."

As Norstith finished, Shockwave rumbled aloud: "This movement has a high probability of success, as Morthas Krithos has pointed out. I shall participate, as the resolving of the war for peace shall benefit both the UIP and Alliance. The deaths are unnecessary, and no beneficial end to the war for either side exists anymore. I shall serve, but know that I shall make my opinion known when I disagree."

"Of course, as should be with any government, though the Alliance has forgotten that to some degree." Sha'krii commented. That left only the humans and AI soldier among the militia. She looked at their often appointed leaders, Alex and Raxler. Alex's eyes narrowed slightly, and he said conclusively: "The point's been made that this is the best path for both Alliance and UIP. I'm willing to pledge my full support, and my forces, to yours and the revolution's cause. And I hope that Raxler agrees." He finished questioningly. Raxler merely clicked, saying: "No more beneficial option available. Serving with Sha'krii Herensk as political leader is logical with her political upbringing. I shall serve, and my integration with this system's military shall improve their combat efficiency."

"I'll serve too. If it'll stop the war, of course I'll do it." Said Lexa. She looked at Azula, who cupped her chin in two fingers, saying: "This government is weak, and is crumbling at the foundations. It will be ripe for bringing it down to change its head, or its policy. Only then can its stability be restored. I'll take up the challenge, I'll serve, but know that you're not the only one with leadership skills."

"Azula, you're leadership is ruthless. I think maybe you should stick to military, let the political business be handled by someone more, well, like Sha'krii." Said Lexa. Azula scoffed, and said: "Fine. But I won't be trodden into the dirt like a slave, just know that."

Xale shrugged, and said: "Yeah, I'll serve too. But if you decide to carry out the 'disposing' part of 'my skills being at your disposal', my reaction won't be pretty."

"What a charming manner to pledge one's allegiance. Regardless, I thank you all." Sha'krii said.

Lexa then thought, and asked in a humorous, worried tone: "I just have one last question. What's really going to happen when the revolution finds out you'll have a bunch of Humans and a Cybertronian as leadership officers?"

"Get attacked, maybe eaten." Said Ja'hail playfully. Trouble was, considering the war relations, it might not be a joke.

After the meeting, everyone headed out to their duties or to train. As Alex strolled along, he was deep in thought, thinking of possible outcomes of scenarios for this revolution's general plan. His island base, let alone the entire Solaris system, would not be a sufficient staging area, they needed at least one place somewhere in Alliance territory, somewhere relatively isolated, unimportant.

He knew of at least one star system, and under the 'protection' of a revolutionary fleet, it would resolve the issue of some of his guests.

A faint flutter of feathers sounded briefly in the corridor, causing Alex to stop. He turned his head in multiple directions, eyes narrowed, searching for the sound again. There was something else, a very faint, but unmistakable odour in the air. The sterile air of the base's corridors made other smells stand out much more.

Wildflowers.

The source dropped from the ceiling, the metal talon covers clicking slightly. Taking a quick breath, Alex jumped back, avoiding Se'rie landing on her armoured talons, her wings slowing her latter stage of her fall and her legs splitting slightly to ease the drop's impact. She had drawn both her swords, and had intended to pin him down with their flat sides to his shoulders.

"Damn. So close." Muttered Se'rie, standing up. Walking towards her, Alex asked amazedly: "How did you stay hidden that long? You almost got me." Se'rie's head crest fell in disappointment, muttering: "Almost. Story of my life."

"In all seriousness, you are getting very good." Said Alex, coming up to her. Se'rie's new sense of fashion was certainly pleasing, yet practical. It was similar to typical Leg'hrul armour, a very light synthetic carbon fibre, titanium composite armour, that covered her upper legs, torso and upper arms. On the arms, the armour had openings to allow the feathers through, as they clasped around the arms. Her lower legs were protected by her armoured talon covers, her hatch day present from Shockwave, and the twin swords from Alex went well with the armour. She had a visor screen she could wear, and a helmet with the set, but she did not wear it right now. The whole armour was a dull metallic grey and dark blue colour decorative markings.

"I overheard the meeting. So its really going to happen then?" Se'rie said. Alex's eyebrow arched slightly. Se'rie had come to know how much more subtle physical emotional gestures can be on humans compared to both Alliance races. He asked: "Eavesdropping isn't like you Se'rie."

"Well, it helps to be well informed doesn't it? Besides, I want to at least be helpful however I can be." Her sincere words hid a secondary message, which Alex worriedly picked up on.

"You're trying to tell me something Se'rie, but you're holding back the truth." His unintentionally harsh words stung her, and he visibly regretted them immediately. She saw this, and her eyes became ablaze with that sight of confidence and decisiveness.

"I want to go with you Alex, and with Norstith and the others. I can learn to help you, you've both already taught me and Sa'thor enough, but you and I both know I've come further! He has Kail'aris, but I have you, and you're all I have left besides my parents, and I think its time I made my own choices to get away from them!"

"This isn't a move from living with parents to a first house or something! This is a war faction we are setting up. If you come with us, you will be identified as soon as I am. You will be painting a target on yourself by doing so!" Argued Alex.

"I can handle myself, and you and Norstith are still teaching me! Besides, what else can I do! Go back to working in a clothing shop knowing both of you are out there, trying your hardest to end the war, no! The Alliance ruined my chances at a normal future, so I'll forge one alongside this revolution!" Countered Se'rie, her aggravation growing, her feathers arching up along her body.

"Se'rie, you know the sight you saw in that vid of Valla'thar city? That was merely a taste of what I've seen in the war! Tell me, could you handle that consistently, knowing that it was either against your faction, or carried out by your own!"

"Don't give me that! I've been hurt by this war, I know what losing people I care about is like! I may not talk about it much, but I miss my Aunt Ga'thira and Cousin Jahr'al more than people realize! That was 6 years ago, and the pain of losing them is still with me! You don't believe me, ask Norstith! And don't forget the attack where you came to the colony! I know fully well what sort of pain I could take in a fight, I got shot in the wing. Oh, and finally, the fight with that boy in high school! I'm not as weak as you may fear Alex! And even if you don't think I'm weak, why are you so against me taking part in this revolution, if there's no real reason as to why I can't go along with you!"

Alex thought, and remembered what he had experienced before he arrived in the Ba'hras system, where he would meet Se'rie. His forces had saved Pandora and New Cybertron from enslavement and destruction, but at a terrible cost. He was traumatized, but he also lost one of the most loyal, perhaps not longest friends he ever had. He looked down, and admitted sadly:

"I just can't lose anyone else and be there to witness it. If you come along, I'll be guilty if you die, and I don't want to risk you seeing me die in a fight either. I already lost one of my most loyal friends in the battle before I met you, I just don't want to feel that kind of pain again, and I don't want you to feel it either." Mir'minsk's death was an old wound. He had suppressed it, letting it out in brief stages, not letting it overwhelm him. But her death was a stark reminder of how the war could rip away what was important to him, as well as turn other allies against him for his choices.

Se'rie's face softened. He was afraid of losing her, but he was also afraid of her losing him, and being left with the suffering he had already endured. Grasping his metal clawed hand gently, she ushered: "Come on, we need to sort this out."

The couple walked to his room, a breach from the usual of retreating to her designated room. Inside, they found the basic, but practical room oddly relaxing, the ambient light darker. Sitting on the single bed, Se'rie laid both her talons on his hand, and said: "Please Alex. I need this, and I want this. I don't really have anything to go back to, and I'll never forgive myself if I let this opportunity slip by, when my life has had so many other opportunities taken away by this war. I know the risks, and I'm willing to take them. I'll follow you wherever you go."

She pulled his head under her head, nestling him into her feathery neck, allowing the human to feel her rapidly beating pulse. She whispered playfully: "Besides, would you be able to fight knowing that your swords aren't seeing any use?" She fondled the blades in one talon, pressing them into his torso to emphasize the point, while stroking his hair with her other talon.

Inhaling her scent, he pulled away, and said: "It's your choice Se'rie, I can see that now. I won't stop you, but, I will leave convincing the others to let you go with us to you. If you can convince them to let you go, then I'll be convinced that you can be useful to us. Anyone who can talk their parents into letting them embark on a potentially life threatening campaign is useful in my view."

"Wait, you're going to leave me to convince my parents alone? Where will you be?" Asked Se'rie.

"By the nearest available exit, once your father finishes listening, and comes after me."

**Chapter 40 up, please leave reviews guys, I need them to coerce me to continue writing.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 41: Mobilization, debate, beast of war.**

**24th November 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

After weeks of intense construction, the networked AI armed force was ready, and as it would appear, the garrison had exponentially increased. Before it was a small army, but though the space fleet could not increase in numbers, the ground based forces and small FTL vessels had multiplied like vermin.

Now, the ground force was a complement of 300,000 standard infantry units of varying types, over 6,000 heavy infantry units, hundreds of tanks, artillery, air and ground based transports, and even hundreds of the new robotic body dark matter user combat units, each one being able to take almost any size relative disguise, form melee weapons, and still use standard weapons. The heavy and medium cargo shuttles had increased in numbers exponentially as well, and the number of FTL capable bombers and fighters was small, but increased.

This was not so much of a problem, as when Commander Kirth arrived with the Dawnbreaker, he would be bringing allies loyal to the revolution, including captains of transport frigates and cruisers, ready to act as transport for the ground based units.

That arrival date was not due in 3 days. That left time for private ventures, leisure, preparations, or in one case, a finalized 'prototype'.

Of course, among the departing leadership for the revolution, one member was having a somewhat difficult time convincing her parents that it was the right thing to do, and currently the best opportunity she had for her future.

"You know that my education was practically ruined by the Alliance's imprisonment on the colony. I just want to repeat, this is a great opportunity for me! I was great in the cadets at school, and I want to do something worthwhile." Said Se'rie, a defiant determination in her eyes.

Yal'hesk was looking hard at her, torn. He knew this was what she wanted, it was something she wanted more than anything else in her life prior. Yet, she was his daughter, his precious girl. He couldn't bear letting her go and join a potentially life threatening role. Across the room, Norstith was torn also, was he to side with his brother in law and sister, or side with his niece, who he felt could be a useful asset, and that with him around, she would not exactly be alone. Yal'hesk then looked at the human in the room:

"Was this your doing, convincing her to join this revolution!"

Eyebrows shooting up into his hair, Alex retorted: "Hey, I make a habit of getting myself into dangerous ventures. I have and would never convince someone to tag along with me, especially Se'rie. This is her choice, and I'm not sure who she'll be more angry at if she can't go, you lot, or me for ditching her."

"This is not a time for jokes! This is my daughter going off into a dangerous military and political venture!" Reminded Yal'hesk fiercely.

"I can speak for myself dad! And don't drag Alex into this, I had to convince him to not stop me from going with them! Besides, Uncle Norstith will be there, if you're so worried about me, then if he's there I won't be alone from family!" Argued Se'rie.

"Although I don't entirely feel safe with her joining us, she has potential on her own, she can hold her own, and I shall do anything in my power to keep her safe. Besides, she is a grown woman now, she can make her own choices. And she makes a valid point, her career opportunities suffered under the imprisonment, and this would be a great way for her to get out into the galaxy." Said Norstith.

Fe'lera decided to console Yal'hesk: "They're leadership anyway. Odds are that Se'rie will see little of actual combat compared to the others. She will be the least threatened of them all. I think that she will be perfectly fine."

"Yes, I won't exactly be a high priority target among the leaders. That's one reason why I should go, someone who hasn't got a reputation or a bounty on their head." Se'rie said, her eyes darting to Norstith and Alex. Alex commented: "I worked long and hard for that, I did a few bad things that were good in the long run, and quite frankly I don't want to give up holding one of the top 10 largest head bounties in the UIP so soon….I'm joking!"

A beep from a data tool sounded, and Alex looked at his projected visor, and stood up abruptly: "Sorry, I've got to leave. The research labs need me for the secret project." He left quickly, and the debate seemed to continue unabated without him quite easily.

"Besides, the revolution is going to help you live on Dev'ral again, they'll stop any Alliance oppressors from getting into the system. I'll be with the strongest part of the force, I'll be fine, and Sa'thor and Kail'aris, you and mom can continue your lives as normal. Can't you see that I can have a more fulfilling life out with the revolution at least for now?"

Yal'hesk was scowling, but was deep in thought. His parental instincts were conflicting with the fact that Se'rie argued a valid point, and that she could make hr own choices now. His talons curled in frustration, until Fe'lera enfolded them in her own, rubbing the tops of them soothingly with her own talons.

Fe'lera suggested: "Let's wait until the end of the day to make a decision. We need to think this over thoroughly. You're getting tense." Relaxing a bit, Yal'hesk stood up, saying: "Your mother's right Se'rie. Let's wait until this evening, I need time to think this over, and discuss it with your mother more."

Se'rie walked up to her father and mother, a determined, light smile on her beak: "At least you'll think about it. Please, you're the best parents anyone could ask for, so please, let me do this. I want this more than anything else."

Norstith placed his disguised metal talon on her shoulder blade: "Let's leave them be. Give them time to think. Besides, I could give you some more training anyway."

"Ugh, again? We trained this morning." Complained Se'rie.

"Alex never complained this much, and he endured far worse than you are getting." Said Norstith, escorting his niece out. Yal'hesk and Fe'lera almost laughed at their daughter's retort:

"You didn't inject my brain with knowledge and replace my limbs with bionics. I'm fully organic, I have my limits."

"And this training is to extend those limits." Countered Norstith's voice, echoing down the hall.

"Uncle, I love you as a family member, but I'm beginning to hate you as a teacher."

"That's one more thing you and Alex share then. Just don't go killing me like he did."

In the research labs, a vehicle assembly area, the prototype was finished, and now only the software components were being lowered into the frame. Raxler was plugged directly into the lab's computers, overseeing the entire assembly, while Shockwave monitored for any errors from the outside.

The elevator doors nearby opened, and Alex briskly walked over, asking: "Its time then? We're ready to bring it online?"

Raxler replied: "Yes. Synthetic regenerative cell tissue successfully integrated with mechanical components. Tissue can undergo mitosis at a rate 4 times that of a human, and the application of a carbon based tissue were successful."

Shockwave finished: "It requires an intake of carbon, hydrogen and oxygen based organic or inorganic molocules, from carbon fibre, graphite, or carbon based organic material, to undergo repair or growth of the synthetic tissue."

Alex asked: "And as a heat exchange surface? The frame can use that tissue as a heat radiator in space?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright then, let's bring it online, the downloads of basic beginning runtimes and sensory identification programmes should be complete. Unlike you though Raxler, this one will have intelligence geared more towards a gorilla."

"Why the lesser intelligence than humans, unlike many AI?" Asked Shockwave.

"It will make it more docile, more obedient, and quite frankly, if this had an intelligence greater than a Human, or even a Grey, I might be afraid of it."

The software was finished inserting, and the system started booting up, the quantum processors engaging altogether for the first time.

"**System diagnostic. No errors detected in start-up sequence, no errors detected in programming. Hardware shows no faults, no damaged areas. Synthetic tissue status green, fusion reactor green, antigrav generators green, molecular intake system green."**

"**All systems green. Engaging optical, nasal, audio, aural and touch sensors. AI core running at optimum capacity."**

"**3 beings detected in proximity. One designated synthetic AI, one of Cybertronian origin, last of human with extensive motor control cybernetics. Initiating analysis of intentions and identities."**

The new AI scanned its frame, beginning to power up.

As Alex had taken inspiration from mythology in the design of the Behemoths, he had taken a similar approach to the frame for this new unit. It measured roughly 21 metres long currently, but the frame was able to alter size by a telescopic 'neck' and 'tail'. This new hardware platform was probably the most complex made so far at this base, and had drawn inspiration from mythology, and from real life creature mechanics.

In the hanger, what appeared to be a currently stumpy appearing upright quadruped lizard, with an intimidating head and glowing, narrow optics, each side of the head having 1 large optic, and one smaller, more hidden optic, each glowing a bright red. On the body, the feet were clawed, with four digits and padded feet beneath. The most iconic feature of the body was a third set of limbs, which were also in fact, the same mechanical design of Leg'hrul wings, with a set of wings able to fold inwards with a grasping hand, with 3 'fingers' and 1 'thumb', though the wings could not fold in as far or as discretely as Leg'hrul. The tail was long, but relatively stubby, but like the neck, it could extend to give an extra 2 metres length, to extend the final part of a different mode.

As the AI came to, Shockwave rumbled aloud: "It bears a remarkable resemblance to the fantasy creatures of human mythology, dragons." The attack craft sized creature was intended to appear much more organic than other units, to the extent that its synthetic flesh, which covered most of its body, excluding the talons, some armour plating and the optics, required the intake of appropriate carbon molocules, one form being organic. The head was reptilian, with a concealed, chin mounted standard fighter laser cannon. The mouth was a weapon in its own right, with sharp teeth, and concealed inside the roof of the mouth was a mass accelerator cannon, which could launch small solid slugs at very high velocity, or a stream of suspended, molten aluminium, heated internally by a very powerful electric heater, fuelled by the power of internal fire of the onboard fusion reactor. The molten stream could overwhelm particle shields with its higher speeds, and bypass ray shields.

The tail end was even more deadly, besides having a set of retractable 'flight tail fins' for atmospheric flight, also for heat radiation in space like the larger wings, it held a mounted defensive laser turret, able to aim even if the tail was swaying.

The torso was where the carbon molecule intake system was held, with an internal processing plant and a fluid transport network, more efficient than blood at transporting minerals, and it was helpful that the cells were not oxygen dependant, but inspired by complex organisms found dwelling in vacuum like environments. They needed only carbon based compounds to take in, and they could continually replace themselves at a fast rate.

Inside the torso, the fusion reactor was based, a standard duetrium-duetrium reactor, and with two surrounding antigravity generators, able to reduce the unit's mass to aide in atmospheric flight. A decent sized shield generator was there too, but the unit depended more upon its armour and agility. There was a cloaking generator though, as standard on a unit this complex and difficult to make. Concealed inside the torso was a small weapons bay, able to hold 2 missiles and 1 small bomb. Further back, in front of the rear leg joints, there were two fusion thrusters, to help with forward propulsion, able to extend via hidden hatches on the body.

Additionally, there was a concealed 'cockpit' in the torso, able to seat up to 2 people at once. Inside, a pilot could take control of the frame, integrated and operating through psionics much like a Mech Suit or similar vehicle, or simply ride as a passenger.

All in all, it was a complex organism, looking more organic than machine. There was now only anticipation to see how it would behave.

The draconic unit stared at the human, human sized AI and the massive Mech, curiosity seeming to shine from its optics. It was downloading information on them all, everyone at the base, but was checking them out itself first. It also downloaded the experiences of emotional inflection from Raxler's data banks, for reference and understanding. After a few minutes, it finished the downloads, its optics flashing briefly.

It padded forwards quickly, a rumble coming from its mouth.

It seemed to head for Alex, and Raxler pulled out his particle beam cannon, and Shockwave his lighter laser cannon. The creature's synthetic tissue was susceptible to pain, and it would deter it. But they never needed to attack.

The creature had backed Alex, wide eyed as he was, into the wall, and stared intently into his eyes, He commanded loudly: "Back up, not too close!"

It obeyed, backing up a few steps, then seemed to paw the ground, its nasal sensors taking in the smells of the metallic floor and walls. A faint stuttering sounded from its head, eventually forming a pattern of sounds. The sounds soon devolved into a buzzing, neutral voice: "I was analysing your scent. Identification of organics by all possible means shall be useful in discerning you all apart in the future."

"We all have names thank you very much." Commented Alex, brushing himself off. Shockwave and Raxler lowered their weapons, and Raxler analysed the draconic unit, commenting somewhat in a reprimanding tone: "Organics and Cybertronians are not generally accepting of close physical proximity to others, synthetics included, as a security measure. The data was there to analyse, why did it not register with yoru processes?"

"The need to analyse organic identity via all senses was a higher priority to myself." It commented bluntly, its voice still a buzzing neutral sound. Shockwave then said to all present: "You will need a proper designation before we conduct any further hardware tests."

"And maybe a new colouration. I don't think grey skin and dark grey armour plating is alright." Said Alex. He thought to himself, he had a few names, but what? Maybe if he waited to see if this already pre developed AI gained any habits, he would give it a name.

"Let's just conduct hardware tests first."

The testing was brief, namely walking, running or galloping in the draconic's case. Cannon weapons tests were conducted on a 8 foot tungsten wall used to test fire vehicle weapons in the hanger. The tail laser turret was medium powered, and the chin mounted laser cannon worked at the same level. The railgun would need to be tested later. All the limbs, all 6, were working fine.

Now came the most important action, flight. Though it had fusion thrusters and antigravity, the wings and tail wings were experimental. Though one Behemoth had wings, it used them to move in a more agile manner in the air, not actually propel itself in the air like an airborne species.

Positioning themselves, Alex said to the draconic unit: "We'll be letting you out into a landing pad area. Me and Raxler shall fly alongside to monitor you mid flight, and Shockwave shall monitor on the ground. Take off using rockets and antigravity only, engage wing flight only on my command."

"Command confirmed."

_If this works, I'll tell her to gain her own personality, and change the voice to something better than that ridiculous buzz. _Thought Alex to himself.

As the hanger doors dropped, test warnings sounded across the base.

"**Alert. Exterior vehicle testing underway. Please be aware of the potential risk of an accident concerning safety when in vicinity of vehicle testing."**

Jerking them from their game of pai sho, in which Xale was losing badly to Azula, the more sadistic couple looked out of the outside balcony, over towards the nearest landing pad, where one of the research hangers was opening.

"Finally, we can see that new project they've been assembling for over a month now." Xale said. If there was one good thing about him, he was curious about new technology, who wasn't?

Azula smiled, she was interested, as this new project likely had some form of destructive capability. Stroking Xale's cheek, she whispered: "Come now Xale, don't get too over excited. You're in the presence of royalty, you should behave with dignity."

"You know you love it when I behave without dignity Princess. Its called actually living. You fell for my wild persona, otherwise you'd have found some stiff necked snob noble or some other loser." Xale retorted, leading Azula to the elevator. Getting in, she laughed lightly, saying: "Fair enough, I suppose the nobility was dominated by marriage for a purpose, to serve as a political tool."

"And me?"

"You are far from a nobleman, so I must have decided to go with you for a vastly different reason. You grew on me, and I love you with as much passion as my fire has." Azula said, wrapping her arm possessively around Xale's waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. True, he was nearly a head taller than her, but they made it work. He then commented: "Whenever you're around, a part of me certainly grows."

"And a true nobleman would never make such a dirty remark." Azula retorted, blushing at his dirty joke.

"C'mon, sooner or later we'll crawl over each other." Xale said, half commenting, half asking. Azula smiled evilly: "Yes we will, but for now, I enjoy making you work to earn this-" She gestured to her body: "And I'm sure you enjoy working."

"Trust me, the reward will be well worth it. So uh, you busy this evening?"

"You'll have to be more subtle than that." Said Azula, tickling him teasingly under his chin with her long nailed finger. Xale smiled, she was teasing him outright, egging him on.

Xale and Azula met up with Lexa and Sha'krii, who were discussing the history of the Alliance prior to the war. They were headed to an observation balcony of the apartment complex, where everyone else was gathering.

As they arrived, Norstith wondered aloud: "They've been keeping this a secret for a month now, only Shockwave, Alex and Raxler know about it. Now we'll see what they've been working on."

"This might turn out to be something useful later." SaidMorthas. All were apprehensive at the opening hanger, watching from a 400 metre distance as the hanger opened its doors. Inside, the elevator had ascended from the vast underground hanger complex, as the ground level hanger was there to disguise it.

Shockwave stomped out, his 40 foot frame coming to an alert posture beside the doors. Raxler and Alex marched out, while the draconic unit processed its orders. While it did so, a possible side effect of its organically based mind came into play.

This unit was designed to emulate and 'feel' emotions much better than any other unit before, Raxler included. As such, these emotions were triggered by a set amount of sensory input. In this case, one such 'emotion' began to show some possible behavioural problems that might occur in future, which would make it behave more organic than machine at times.

The unit's capability to comprehend organic emotional input, such as aesthetical value, rose a powerful emotion for the very first time, excited curiosity. As the hanger doors stood open, the beast's optics flared brightly, the synthetic tissue covered frame arching to form a more expressive face.

Before any of the other 3 could comprehend, the emotion override the command, and the draconic unit charged, firing not only its thrusters, but extending its wings as well, letting out a roar as its power consumption soared. Galloping onto the tarmac amidst Alex's violent exclamations, and Shockwave's surprise, it fired the fusion thrusters, extending them, and spread its wings, leaping into the air with its now much lighter body.

"What the hell is that thing!" Exclaimed Ja'hail, his face simply agape. No one else could comprehend the 'thing' that had literally charged out and leapt into the air, now rising higher, propelled by a light fusion plume and what appeared to be reptilian, gray coloured wings as a third set of limbs. With the head of a massive lizard, and a long, finned tail, it was designed for flight, and power.

Amidst what seemed to be roars of triumph, faint yelling could be heard as two much smaller shapes took off quickly in pursuit, with Shockwave standing on the ground, staring up at the creature.

The roar of the air rushing past him, and his turbofan pack, Alex, with Raxler alongside, drew up above the beast, which had begun circling high above the base, roughly 2000 feet up. It had disengaged its fusion rockets, and was soaring now with its reduced weight and wings, beating the air precisely. Sending a message into his comm channel, he asked:

"Why did you disobey my orders! I told you to take off gently with fusion rockets only, then use your wings later! What's your malfunction?"

"There was no malfunction in my software. My CPU simply prioritized the visual investigation of the island to the extent of overriding any inefficient orders. I do not know the organic equivalent of this exactly." The draconic unit replied, almost humorously, and apologetically.

Raxler messaged: "Such an action if attributed to an organic experiencing overwhelming curiosity, going against issued orders." Alex pondered this, and realized he should have expected something like this with an AI designed to think like an organic from the start in many ways. Apparently it lacked the complete self control that other AIs did, and could be compelled by compulsion. It behaved like a child having been allowed to go outside after so long, and introduced to so many new things at once. Of course, such a reaction was not expected to occur so quickly, and so intensely.

Debating, he messaged Raxler, the draconic unit and Shockwave jointly: "It seems the emotional inflections in this unit are stronger than planned. We can work around this, so for now we'll continue hardware testing in flight as planned from now onwards, maybe get it to practice weapons in the sea rocks by the southern cliffs. Oh, and that means following orders, no impulsive behaviour, understood?" He aimed the last part at the troublemaking draconic unit.

"Understood." It almost sounded like it was pouting. Almost.

The test moved towards the south cliffs after a few minutes, in which every weapon, the mouth firing molten aluminium and solid slug railgun, chin and tail mounted laser cannons, and the built in missiles and bombs, worked perfectly. Soon, the creature and its human and AI escort headed back.

By the time they landed, there were a handful of people there asking questions, or examining the 'creature'. To the annoyance of Alex and Shockwave, they explained the truly cybernetic nature of the draconic unit, saying the synthetic cell skin could regenerate significantly more quickly than a normal skin of similar make up. They also explained how its more organic CPU functions prompted an overwhelming reaction of curiosity bypassing issued orders.

It was then that Se'rie, who was looking into the optics of the creature asked: "So, what are you going to call it?"

"I dunno." Said Alex simply. The draconic unit decided to take an initiative, its buzzing voice sounding out: "Organic titles are often inspired by personality traits, which limits the capacity to give me a proper title. Changing my audio tone shall perhaps assist. I'll select a suitable audio setup. Selected. Initializing."

A few moments, and the creature shook a bit, causing Se'rie, and the nearby Xale, Azula, Lexa, Ja'hail, Shak'rii and Norstith to step backwards. The draconic unit finally spoke again, this time its voice a slightly echoing, surprisingly gentle voice:

"Voice selected. This audio was selected to help promote relaxation and cohsion with organic allies. Perhaps inspiration for an appropriate title can be inspired by this new vocal simulation I have selected." Indeed, the voice sounded like an echo, like a very mature, wise human female's voice.

Alex turned, and asked: "Anyone got any ideas?" The draconic unit whirred in process, thinking to itself [herself?] until it spoke once more in the gentle voice: "My frame resembles the mythological winged dragons, and my voice simulates a gentle spirit."

"There is a goddess in Kro'nogri mythology, the goddess of war and passion. Kro'nogri deities usually encompassed an emotional state, and a state of behaviour of society. Her name was Aru'san." Said Sha'krii. The unit nodded her/its head, as if approving. Lexa then commented: "Seems appropriate, and I guess now Raxler has a playmate huh, or maybe a sister of sorts?"

Raxler was unmoved by the comment, though Se'rie asked curiously, almost admiring the organic appearance of Aru'san: "Why did you make it, her, now? You already had Raxler."

"I figured another AI wouldn't hurt, and unlike Raxler, who can feel little emotion and is run by logic, Aru'san as she now calls herself, runs more on emotion, but suffers from less strong logic, as shown when she disobeyed orders. I figure on one count that she could balance Raxler out, and quite frankly having a template of a new unit through her design is appealing. Besides, even though I didn't know it at the time I thought of this, at least Raxler has a playmate now."

"I do not require a playmate, I am not an developing organic being. Aru'san's impulsive behaviour places her at odds with the rest of the networked army." Argued Raxler. Alex then finished the conflict: "Consider her a protégé then."

**As usual guys, please leave reviews, I need feedback to get an idea for what general opinion is.**

**Footnote: Aru'san shall have her part more as an 'animal companion', not a definite leader or officer. She's more like a highly intelligent animal, and also, the idea of a synthetic cellular skin able to survive without oxygen appeals to the sci-fi genre, especially if creatures are discovered somehow alive in space, in a vacuum. Life as we don't know it, organics don't necessarily have to evolve to oxygen.**

**Though technically she never evolved.**

**I have definitely decided to create a fourth story now, this one would get far too long if I tried to meld this and the next story arc together.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 42: Final preparations, departure.**

**26th November 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

Just one day left until the Dawnbreaker and cargo ship flight arrived, and everything was ready for departure. The unit cap of the base's forces to be deployed included the Liberator Battleship, both cruisers, including the Subjugator, and two of the 3 remaining destroyers. The last destroyer and both corvettes would remain behind to defend with the defence satellites.

Ground forces included dozens of Behemoth units of varying types, being mainly bipedal variants, but some crab and eagle variant designs. Over 300,000 standard sized infantry platforms, just under 7000 heavy advanced infantry platforms, hundreds of tanks, artillery and transports, and now hundreds of dark matter infiltration hybrid soldiers, leading to the creation of metric tonnes of dark matter material. Hundreds of attack, cargo and multirole air or orbital aircraft, and there were also a few dozen heavy assault/transport aircraft, also able to ascend into orbit if needed. Including the KI remnant's orbital and ground based light space craft, there were roughly 320 fighters, 80 advanced fighters/recon craft, 90 attack/jamming craft, 40 heavy bomber craft, 40 heavy cargo shuttles, 100 medium cargo shuttles, and 80 light shuttles.

Any military hardware was ready now, only the organics/leaders needed to make any final preparations. Some visited family, others made the most of some time.

**Fire Nation royal palace**

The messenger hawk had delivered a letter from Azula, relayed via a hawk tower in the southern fire nation [most likely an infiltrated drop]. She divulged the basic overall outline of what she was going off to, the revolution, brief mentions of the new allies they had. Most significantly was the fact that Azula had no sure estimate of how long she would be gone, upwards of a year before she could return if she devoted her full effort.

The Queen mother re read the letter, pride and worry slithering in her heart. There was a mention of how Mai was most likely halfway through her pregnancy by now, and that she wished her luck as a mother. There was less mention of Xale than she had expected, but when she spoke of him, she was critical, but seemed to enjoy his faults.

How polarized, Azula sought perfection, Xale was an imperfection.

Zuko and Mai would later read the letter themselves, happy that Azula had found a new way in life, but was not going to be entirely disconnected.

**Earth Kingdom, Gaoling**

Toph smiled lightly as she read the letter from Alex. He made proud mentions of the plan's goings so far, and wished her best of luck in some Earthbending classes she was setting herself up to teach. He and Se'rie were settled down a bit, but still strong.

Toph found herself thinking of whether she would ever love anyone else, or anyone love her, enough to marry and have a family with. At 16 years old she still had plenty of time, but the thought was nice. Smirking, the Blind Bandit thought that she still had plenty of fight left to demonstrate and teach the world long before she settled down.

**Southern Air temple**

Katara was roughly 4 and a half months along now, and like Mai in the fire nation, her belly was beginning to show. She turned out to be expecting triplets, meaning her size was larger than normal. Momo had been caught sleeping on top of her growing belly while she napped.

She and Aang read the letter quietly, with Appa's thunderous snoring of a midday nap sounding nearby. Their letter was exactly the same as Toph's, though instead of asking for Toph's status in a relationship, he wished Katara and Aang luck on parenthood.

It was a nice gesture, one to remember him and anyone associated with him for then next year at most.

**Kyoshi island**

Needless to say, Ty Lee was bubbly for Azula's situation, her friend was going off to do something she had been good at, war, but better, she was going with someone she loved, and others who she trusted deeply, or at least trusted. It was puzzling to hear that Alex would be keeping the slave network neural tubing on himself, though he mentioned it would be 'symbolic' of the atrocities of this war that called for its end.

Suki and Sokka were somewhat saddened that they might not see Alex, Lexa, or anyone else from the island base. Hell, Xale would be missed, and he was still remembered somewhat badly from his last visit to Kyoshi island.

**27th November 2900, early morning**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

"_**You betrayed your people! You betrayed your empire, the Alliance! Never return, or you will be punished!" Bellowed Lo'rath, sat upon his throne, his scales rippling with rage and betrayal. Desperately, she whirled around, seeing the darkened corpse of King Le'krio on the floor, a sea of venomous looks coming from the shadowed crowd around them.**_

_**Desperately, she looked to Rho'kis, now sat upon another throne. He could not look at her, betrayal, and undirected rage on his face, some tears not escaping his eyes. He whispered: "Leave. My love dies with your father."**_

_**The abyssal hall shook, and the ground collapsed beneath her, sending Sha'krii falling into an endless abyss of space, silently screaming, watching her homeworld vanish, and the surrounding stars fade out quickly like snuffed candles. As each one vanished, the echoes of hatred from the crowd grew and grew, until the abyss was completely dark, and the voices roaring insults and demands for her head.**_

_**Her father's face appeared, the figures of the Grey and Predator scouts/ambassadors disappearing behind him as even darker shadows. King Le'krio's face contorted, rage unlike anything, his face exploded, his mouth exposing his razor sharp fangs, and the face lunged.**_

Nearly bursting out of her bed, Sha'krii held back a scream trying to escape from her throat. These nightmares were fairly infrequent, but their occurrences increased after she was picked up for this revolution. Every third night now she would awake, holding back a scream, letting tears run down her face silently, not just of sadness, but of anger too.

Those two showed no sympathy, and seemed to pin the blame on her. They took credit for the murder, somehow getting it to appear she had offered to kill her own father in exchange for power, to weaken the Alliance. If she ever met those two, she would never forgive them.

Her scaly skin cold, she felt her lack of energy from her scheduled cold 'sleep' time catch up with her. Her cooled blood took her to sleep once more.

Later, near around midday, the first anyone saw of Sha'krii was when she emerged from her room, having spent the morning going over statistics of the revolutionary plans. Including demonstrations, strikes and raids, and formal meetings and speeches.

Fe'lera and Norstith sat at a couch, discussing plans on the return to Dev'ral, while Morthas was buried in a holo-book. Slowly, she made her way over to an unoccupied couch in the lounge area, sitting quietly, deep in thought.

Kirth and La'kias were expected to arrive today with the Dawnbreaker, and a fleet of cargo transports. Today was the day, no turning back, the revolution began today. But, that didn't stop Sha'krii from doubting herself.

A few minutes passed, until Sha'krii couldn't take it anymore. She got up off the couch, walking briskly to the nearby elevator, taking it down to the ground floor, thinking of heading to the shooting range to ease some tension.

As she departed, Norstith looked at her form as the elevator closed. His robotically disguised body sagged, as he sighed aloud, saying: "She is holding a lot in, that woman. If she lets it continually get to her, its only going to eat away at her."

"She has been in exile for 15 years, thrust into a revolutionary role. I don't blame her for being very withdrawn outside of her duties." Said Fe'lera, a touch of sympathy in her voice. It was true that Sha'krii was a tragic, but hardened figure. Her pride from being royalty had long been shattered by near solitude for over a decade. She was a much more humble person compared to before her exile.

Morthas looked with a little concern, and said aloud: "Perhaps this revolution will be what she needs. She has the skills to be a leader, in her blood and taught. If she won't serve as a monarch, maybe she can at least represent what the people want and need, peace, and an end to the police state."

Pulling the trigger, Sha'krii growled in anger as the shot missed the bulls eye, hitting the edge of the target's centre. Exhaling angrily, she readjusted her aim, but paused as she heard a set of footsteps beside her.

"You won't hit the centre if you're riled up like that Princess." Muttered Ja'hail. Walking over, he carefully took her sniper rifle from her hands, adjusting it to his shoulder, aiming down the visor, saying: "Relax, adjust so your natural aim without pulling the rifle rests on target. And then" He fired, the plasma round hitting well within the bulls eye 50 metres away, shown on a display screen beside them: "You'll find your target."

Taking her rifle, Sha'krii scowled, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It took time, but she could bury her anger and doubts deep enough for now to bring the rifle to bear, and as she fired, it hit its mark, just 3 centimetres from the very centre of the target. Sighing, she lowered the rifle, saying: "I apologize Mr. Rathor. I am just having some doubts about this whole plan, and I know it's not the best time to do that the day we later depart, but I just can't help but worry."

"What's there to worry about? You'll be leading a large group that represents what the actual people of the Alliance want, and end to this fruitless and quite frankly, in my view, pointless war. I may be a soldier for hire, but I don't like the fact that the Alliance seems determined to destroy itself in this war. What have we to gain from it, or the UIP? At least shooting each other might make a bit more progress, or make more sense, if you ask me."

He shrugged, taking his own assault rifle onto the work table nearby, getting out his polishing kit. Plasma weapons only needed servicing when the barrel was overused, was incinerated on the inside layer, and had to be replaced. In this case, Hilda had simply become a bit dirty. Beginning to polish Hilda, Ja'hail said: "Besides, if it's the people you may meet again, its not too bad."

"Explain, Mr. Rathor. How can possibly reuniting with my brother and former lover after 15 years, under the conditions of my return, actually be anything but a matter of concern for me?"

"I meant that by now they'll be the only ones left who really remember you for sure, that and their family members alive at the time. Most of the councils and ministers since then have changed posts or retired, or died. Trust me, it could, at least the newer people will restrain themselves enough to let you speak, before talking you down."

"And that's the scenario you assume will happen then, is it?" Asked Sha'krii. Chuckling, Ja'hail gave a thorough shine to Hilda's barrel muzzle: "I like to expect the worst. You can only be pleased in life that way. At least you won't be caught off guard when a plan goes to the shitter. Trust me, Hilda and I have had that happen countless times, and we've overcome it."

"Hilda?" Sha'krii asked. Ja'hail picked up Hilda, and gestured to it: "Little pet name, I've had this rifle since before you were exiled. She's had loads of upgrades and such, but she's largely the same looking rifle I found in that gun shop on Konurich station 17 years ago."

Sha'krii gave the man a funny look, the Kro'nogri less than 4 years her elder. His eye ridges rose, and he said: "Don't give me that look. I can name my rifle whatever the bloody hell I want. It's been with me longer than most of my allies and friends put together."

"No, it's not a bad thing, to get attached to something like that. Everyone needs something to have a bond with, or someone. Whether it be a person, animal, machine, or rifle. If it's deep enough to share with something entirely different to you, cherish it, while its still there." She seemed distant as she spoke it, as she referenced her lost relationships with her loved ones, soon to likely be her political enemies.

Taken aback, Ja'hail placed Hilda on the table, saying in a low, honest yet still gruff voice: "Okay, well, thanks. I guess you're better than most people make you out to be in the Alliance after all. Not that I ever believe the stories."

"What do you think when you hear stories of what I supposedly did?" She asked, interested in the opinion of this mercenary. Her she was, talking with a man who knew the trials of war, though he hid his pain by making a profit off it. A selfish path, but he never fought for unjust causes, a reason for his path as a mercenary in a way, albeit a selective one. He was what would be considered the working class, a person who lived by margins. He had reputation yes, but he was not exactly stable in income. She was conversing with him, a commoner, something that the Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul empires had gone away from in the past decade and a half:

"I knew how people praised you for your devotion and loyalty to the empire. Plus, you lost your mother 4 years before your father. I lost my father to a space freighter crash, and my mother to a group of drunkards 2 years later. If you felt the pain of losing one parent, why would you go out of your way to kill your father? The claim made little sense, you were already in line for power, all you would have had to do was wait until about now, when the king would have probably stepped down or died. Screw the evidence, I know a con when I see one."

Sha'krii thought ruefully for a moment about Ja'hail's honest words. She blinked, a hard feeling in her stomach disappearing slightly at the knowledge that there was still hope for her, that she could prove she was innocent, and expose those two ambassadors/scouts for the murderers they were.

"Thank you Mr. Rathor."

"Please Princess, call me Ja'hail."

"Very well Ja'hail, just as you may call me Sha'krii. Thank you for telling me the truth." She said, gratefulness in her tone. Leaning back against the table, a hand on Hilda's barrel, Ja'hail said: "I know bullshit when I hear it. And I don't like when people get victimized by bullshit. If we get this whole mess done, maybe people will finally see that someone else killed King Le'krio, and began the chain of things that led to the war."

Departing, Sha'krii boarded the elevator once more, her heart lighter than before. She watched the mercenary turn towards the firing range, to practice with his beloved rifle. As much of a disgusting title his job was sometimes, he was a pleasant man when known on a personal level. In a way, she reminded her of her father before her mother's death rocked him.

She would find herself sharing these friendly talks with Ja'hail more often than not, as a relaxing pastime.

On the eastern landing pads, Alex, Se'rie, Norstith, Raxler, Shockwave and Aru'san's draconian form was seen.

Today was a continuing series of tests, mainly on the in built antigravity devices, used internally by Aru'san, and now equipped on Raxler's exterior frame. The idea was that the decreasing of the mass of certain units, or individuals, with flight modes, would significantly increase their agility and ability to change velocity. Aru'san used it for her body to lift itself with wings alone, with the boost of fusion rockets. Raxler would be using it to exponentially increase his flight acceleration and deceleration.

Powering up, Raxler counted the changes: "Dual antigravity generators operational, reducing effective weight from 120 kilograms to 20 kilograms. Normal projected time to attain maximum aerial velocity of mach 1.8, 10 minutes. Estimated new time, 30 seconds."

The fusion jet on the AI's back powered up, the expelled air shimmering as the plasma inside the generator superheated the intaken air. Standing back, Alex, Norstith and Se'rie watched in awe as the fusion rocket flared to maximum thrust. The results were nothing short of spectacular.

Before, Raxler would rise quickly, but now, his frame shot off the ground on the superheated plume of air, as if fired from a mass driver. Alex and Se'rie nearly popped their necks following the blur that was Raxler, his frame reaching mach 1 within seconds of taking off. The sheer scale of difference made by reducing the weight of the frame was staggering. Now, every bit of thrust from the fusion jet was used as force to alter the velocity of the frame in flight.

Watching the robot stab his way through the clouds, Aru'san seemed mesmerized by Raxler's flying, but a light flash of red appeared in her normally dimmer red optics. Se'rie was first to notice, and asked while Alex, Shockwave and Norstith were busy watching: "What's wrong Aru'san?"

"I wish to fly up there, showcase my superior hardware to Raxler. Simultaneously I don't want to overstep my boundaries, he is my superior through experience, and has been online longer than I have. I look to him as a source of learning, but I wish to surpass him."

"You're saying you respect him as a teacher, but you want to surpass him? That's called being competitive. You want to test yourself."

"Yes. By testing myself, I can place myself as an obstacle to be overcome by Raxler, this army's chief technology tester. He will yield better results with a competitive edge, but I don't wish for him to reprimand me for being to forwards."

Alex caught onto this, as did Norstith, while Shockwave listened in while still watching Raxler rip through the clouds like a butter knife. It was Norstith who spoke: "A competitive edge would help accelerate technology development, and help both you and Raxler improve upon yourselves, and as a consequence, help us improve. There is nothing wrong with competition, it leads to greater effort."

That was all Aru'san needed to hear. In that moment, her massive synthetic muscled and robotic skeletal wings spread, and with her dramatically small mass in that moment, she took to the sky at a breakneck pace, her fusion rockets boosting her ascent.

Beside them, Alex turned to Norstith, saying: "Looks like you're still as persuasive as ever."

Up above, Aru'san had pulled alongside Raxler, roaring to announce her presence. Turning his head, Raxler noted the much larger draconian AI, superior in hardware, but slightly inferior in software capability. Yes she could process emotions much more like an organic, but at the cost of processing power.

He signalled: **Aru'san unit, why are you flying alongside my platform? Your takeoff was not part of the test regime.**

Aru'san: **I am equipped with antigravity boosters also, and under the recommendation of Lexa and Norstith, and the lack of disagreement from Alex, I concluded that my flying would help serve to further test the antigravity booster technology. Also, I wish to demonstrate my full hardware capabilities for your viewing, to take them into account for future unit assignments.**

_Organic equivalent, boasting, showing off, insecurity over abilities and appealing to an authority figure._ Raxler deduced that these traits were apparent in the latter half of Aru'san's message statement.

Diverting all non-essential power to the fusion jet on his back, Raxler shot vertically up, testing the new acceleration, improved vastly by his dramatically reduced weight. Roaring aloud in surprise, Aru'san's wings snapped into position, the massive wings and tail wings twisting themselves to angle her body in pursuit of him within 2 seconds. As soon as she was vertical, she engaged more antigravity boost, and beat the air hard, firing her fusion rockets.

They climbed, and Aru'san made sure to always stay at least 100 metres away from Raxler, watching and scanning his frame for changes. He was responding more erratically, randomly, in his movements and aerial moves, whenever she drew closer. He was trying to throw her off.

He could try.

Evening came, and the Dawnbreaker had arrived as planned. And it was not alone.

Along with it were 6 Alliance heavy cargo class vessels, measuring roughly 1100 metres long and 200 metres wide. They were devoted entirely to carrying cargo, with only a handful of defensive laser and plasma turrets. They would be sufficient to carry the 300,000 strong synthetic army, even with its thousands of additional heavy units, dark matter hybrids, vehicles and required supplies. As the forces were all synthetic, they could cram a lot more into each ship than normal.

3 heavy cargo vessels would land over the aerospace port of the island, while the 3 others would hover low over the nearby ocean, having the forces and supplies ferried inside via on board cargo shuttles, or the islands cargo craft that would be attending the cargo ships anyway. The whole operation of loading hundreds of thousands of units would take 2 days, and until then, there was little the revolutionary commanders could do, as they had all their plans set.

They might as well enjoy the time here, in the last guaranteed time of calm.

**28th November 2900, morning**

**Solaris, New Earth, Island base**

As was usual, Se'rie had been helpful in Alex utilizing dark matter to fly like a Leg'hrul. Sure he could generate an almost perfect disguise of one, but he could not get flying properly down, even with it made easier by his worn, semi antigravity packs. In the artificial torso side cavities where he would normally keep a hidden reserve of dark matter each, he had cut each one down by half to make room for two hidden antigravity generators. Now any dark matter he had would be carried in a new variation, allowing it to compress enough to be much more tightly, albeit unusable until changed to its less dense, more mobile form.

This session was an improvement over the past few times Se'rie was teaching Alex to fly like she could. He had crashed only twice into the second half. Gliding he could do, but flapping was unstable still.

"No! Angle your wings up from the front, then twist them and push the air! Its like swimming except its in the air!" Yelled Se'rie. They were practising on a beach, on the island's opposite side of the 'romanticized horseshoe bay.' They were flying over water, to soften any unplanned landings.

Obliging, Alex tried, his stomach contracting in worry as he felt himself drop slightly as he angled the wings. He wobbled in mid air, but caught himself by beating as instructed. Each wingbeat was nerve wracking. He screamed:" How can your kind do this so easily!"

"We start learning when we're 4!" Yelled Se'rie back, laughing at the human cyborg's panic. Something so natural to her seemed so difficult to him. She then saw his face become worried again, as he was getting too low to the water. Desperately, he beat the air more thoroughly, not at all graceful, but he inched his way higher. His arms tiring, the extended dark matter wings working similar to a Leg'hrul's, his body weighting effectively only 30 kilograms now. On his 8th wingbeat, he put too much emphasis on his left wing, and he yelled a curse aloud as he plunged into the 3 feet deep swells beneath him for the third time that session.

Overhead, Se'rie could only restrain herself from joining him, though she was short of breath from her laughter.

On the beach again, Alex shook his head, getting the seawater out of his ear. Beside him, Se'rie saw the sunset, saying: "We should head in now."

"Its my island, I say we do whatever the hell we want. Let's just go up onto the grass instead, the tide comes in to where we are." As he said that, he disengaged the antigravity devices in him, and to Se'rie's amusement, she saw him visibly sink in the sand very slightly, as his weight returned back to its roughly 90 kilograms.

A good reason why Alex never laid on top of Se'rie.

The human and Leg'hrul watched as he removed his foot, showing his footprint, a solid, much more round mark in the sand. Se'rie's footprint was much more fine, like a pronged fork, as it was imprinted beside it.

The footprints were soon washed away, by which time Alex and Se'rie were atop the grassy foothills just above the beach, looking up as a heavy cargo shuttle departed from the cargo vessel to take a new load of tanks to the overhead cargo ship.

"So this is it huh? The final move before we go?" Said Se'rie.

"Yes. No more messing around, we start the end of this war soon." Said Alex. His face seemed a bit hard, and Se'rie laid a talon on his shoulder, asking: "Are you nervous?"

"Not as much as I thought I might be. We're well prepared, but I have my doubts this will be a simple thing. It may drag on. I'm sure we'll win out, but only within at most a year or so. The violence across the Alliance is known by both factions. Maybe if its successful, the UIP will back off when the changes we want are made. Whatever, happens, though, I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

"No one should have to stand alone for the right thing, and what needs to be done. Even if everything goes wrong, you can count on me for support." Said Se'rie. She nuzzled his neck, before rubbing the neural tubing and the surrounding skin on his back, a particularly sensitive area, though in a surprisingly good way. His legs felt like jelly whenever she rubbed or scratched softly there. Giggling at his helpless state, she whispered: "C'mon my human. We should head in for the evening. I'll let you fly your way."

Laying a quick peck on his lips, she took off, her wings beating her form into the air, heading back to the island base apartments. Behind her, Alex's turbofan pack roared gently, the antigravity helping him use far less power, and less noise, to fly. He followed her lithe form willingly, helpless to her beauty and charm.

He would cherish this for now, for war had a habit of robbing time with loved ones, or robbing loved ones altogether. Whatever the outcome, he would ensure he did not lose her, as he had lost others, his fellow soldiers in the UIP, the KI, and Mir'minsk at Varya. No one would needlessly die on his watch, he would try his best to maintain that reputation, for his sake, for Se'rie's sake.

He now had another thing to fight in the war for.

**Once again, please review, I need feedback for inspiration or constructive criticism.**

**Things are shifting into high gear now in the story.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 43: Fleet underway, developments.**

**30th November 2900**

**Solaris, New Earth high orbit.**

The fleet was ready for departure, and all were aboard.

A garrison was stationed at the base, a standard 20,000 trooper legion, with enough ratio of weapons and vehicles. Now, all of the 300,000 troopers and accompanying vehicles and weapons were aboard the 6 Alliance heavy cargo ships, apparently owned by the Underworld Guild, and the KI remnant fleet going out to war with them, consisting of 2 destroyers, 2 cruisers and the battleship Liberator. The Dawnbreaker was designated flagship of the small fleet, and the departing leadership and passengers were divided between the Dawnbreaker and the Liberator.

To maintain the aura of secrecy, in case Zoran contacted them and he was being traced still, none of the humans or Shockwave would be aboard the Dawnbreaker. Commanders Kirth, and the assigned Commander Norstith, Lieutenants La'kias and Morthas Krithos, Sha'krii Herensk and Lieutenant Ja'hail Rathor were aboard the Dawnbreaker, along with Zirleth as usual in the cargo hold.

The rest were aboard the Liberator, consisting of Alex, Raxler, Xale, Lexa, Shockwave, Azula, Se'rie, Yal'hesk, Fe'lera, Sa'thor and Kail'aris. They occupied the battleship's organic quarters, or those that had not been torn down for extra storage and use as space for equipment and hardware relevant to synthetics.

There was no turning back now, the fleet was ready.

"**This is Kirth, Dawnbreaker and cargo ships are ready for FTL. Is your fleet ready?" **Rang the intercom.

"Liberator fleet ready for departure, lead the way." Said Alex. He was aboard the bridge, with the battleship being commanded by only a handful of synthetic crew on the bridge.

The trip to the Ba'hras system, specifically planet Dev'ral, would require a fuel stop. The plan would be to stop the KI fleet 5 light years from the same fuel station the Dawnbreaker used to get to Solaris on the trip prior. The IFFs of the KI fleet vessels had been changed to Alliance insignias, designating the ships as in active service. The names and registrations of the ships would be altered when refuelling as well. It would be like any other Alliance refuelling. If that failed, the Dawnbreaker could comm the Underworld Guild command, asking them to bribe the fuel station officials and workers to not say anything about the illegally registered warship squad.

"All systems ready. Making jump to FTL in 3, 2, 1, now." As soon as Alex finished, the Dawnbreaker and the 6 cargo ships leapt into FTL, just a noticeable fraction of a second before the Liberator fleet leapt off in pursuit, leaving New Earth far behind in a trail of warped space and ionized thruster gas.

**2nd December 2900**

**Deep space, between galactic arms**

Aboard the Liberator, the passengers saw little of the synthetic crew, other than the occasional, drone like workers continually checking for errors or waiting, in a near offline mode, for orders.

As they were in FTL, there was not much to see out the observation decks. That made the currently peaceful hanger bay the ideal place for socialization or relaxation. The 200 metre long, 100 metre wide space was ideal for any situation.

"C'mon, in here, no one will find us!" Whispered Kail'aris, as Sa'thor followed her tailfeathers, climbing into the shuttle craft cockpit. Hitting the door button as they entered, the door swung shut, leaving just them inside.

The passenger seats were cramped, so Sa'hor pounced on her, pinning Kail'aris playfully on the cool metal floor. From his throat a cackling growl sounded, a seductive, playful sound, as he began lightly nibbling at her neck feathers with his beak.

Kail'aris was enjoying each moment, and nestled into his bushy male neck feathers, lightly tugging at them, scratching with her talons in places that got him going.

"Mainframe, I need a location on passengers Sa'thor and Kail'aris." Said Alex. Se'rie was stood beside him, somewhat worried as to where the two went.

"**Passengers Sa'thor and Kail'aris are currently inside light cargo shuttle 4 on the main hanger deck. Enhanced body temperatures and pheromone levels are also detected."**

"Ah. Well, that's all for now." That ship's mainframe, a virtual intelligence, logged out from there. Then, it dawned on Alex. Whipping around, he ran towards the hallway leading to the hanger bay, slightly yelling: "They climax in my shuttle and their DEAD!"

"Alex, wait! It's not worth it!" Yelled Se'rie, running while flapping her wings slightly to give herself a speed boost. It was useless, he was determined to stop this before it got messy.

Inside, Sa'thor and Kail'aris were halfway naked, beaks locked, talons in places not appropriate in public. Groaning and cawing aloud, their movements shook the shuttle floor very slightly.

In the hanger, Aru'san was with Lexa, who was idly talking with the draconic AI. Lexa had not noticed Sa'thor and Kail'aris sneak aboard the shuttle, and Aru'san had not said anything, so when a human cyborg came tearing into the hanger bay, both were shocked.

"Alex! What's the problem!" She asked, surprised by his anxious face.

"He is likely concerned about Sa'thor and Kaila'ris engaging in mating rituals aboard one of the nearby shuttlecraft." Said Aru'san, her tone slightly humorous.

"What!" Exclaimed Lexa: "Why didn't you tell me they were there!"

"I wished to see your reaction to the news when exposed to the reaction of another organic over a matter not yet known to you." The draconic AI said, her tone more dry now, but with the hint of entertainment in it.

Not even acknowledging the female clone and female personality draconic AI, he ran, skidding across the floor, and quickly Alex looked down the small line of shuttles, seeing number 4. Growling, he ran over, desperate to stop this.

He then was slammed into the ground by a flying mass, as Se'rie pinned him to the ground, saying desperately: "Alex, its not worth it! They're not disturbing anyone!"

"I am not going through the mortification of having to ask a unit to clean up after their fun, in my shuttle!" He scrambled from beneath her, outrunning her. He reached the door, slowly approaching now, now beginning to hear some of the noises inside.

Moaning, some light banging, and bird like caws. Louder, louder.

Having enough, he wrenched the door open. And in that moment, he knew he would regret it. All he could do was watch as their peak of pleasure violated one of his light cargo shuttle floors.

It wasn't until a few seconds afterwards that the couple noticed Alex's frozen face just a few feet from them, and Se'rie's in the background a few feet back, her face in shock and embarrassment.

An hour later, and after Sa'thor and Kail'aris's 'adventure', Alex had shut off access to all vehicles until required.

"Please, please hold off until we get you back home. I don't need you two going at it aboard my ship, or anywhere on board the smaller ships." Said Alex. Suppressing his laughter, Sa'thor said: "Alright, alright. " Giggling, Kail'aris said while tugging on Sa'thor's shoulder: "C'mon dear, we should go back to our quarters for time to ourselves to 'consider our actions'."

Smiling, the couple walked off down the hallway, leaving the hanger, with all their clothes on. Behind Alex, Lexa, Se'rie and Aru'san watched in interest. Aru'san asked: "Why do organics feel embarrassed to talk about acts relevant to procreation or physical pleasure? Considering the widespread diversity of erotic material on data network sites across the UIP and Alliance, witnessing erotic displays should not be as embarrassing as occurred to you. Why did you react so erratically."

Alex was quiet, still trying to get what he witnessed out of his head. Lexa explained: "Watching erotic acts on a vid screen or hologram is different to seeing it in real life. There is also the fact that it was Sa'thor and Kail'aris he saw in that. Seeing someone you know personally doing that is disturbing, as you meet them more often, and associate them with that memory much more often."

"Yes, so now whenever I see those two, I'll have that image come back to haunt me." Muttered Alex. He walked off briskly, saying: "I need to find Xale, he might want a hard drink too."

Se'rie rolled her eyes, saying: "I'll come with you, someone's got to make sure you and Xale don't overdo it."

**8th December 2900**

**Ba'hras system. Dev'ral, Peragoth colony**

The trip was fairly standard. The fuel stop halfway through went smoothly, the altered KI vessel IFFs working well. Currently, the fleet was stationed half a light year away from the Peragoth colony, cloaked to avoid detection. To drop off the departing passengers, a shuttle had been taken from the Dawnbreaker to fly to the colony. Two trips would be made, one to drop off the possessions that Yal'hesk, Fe'lera, Sa'thor and Kail'aris had taken, the earlier one to drop them off.

Within half a day, the shuttles had both landed, and Norstith and Se'rie had gone down also, for a farewell dinner with the parents and brother and wife, deciding it was safer for Alex and Shockwave not to come, as well as Ja'hail.

Of course, having heard that Se'rie and Norstith were back, her friends had eagerly come over to meet her.

"So you're going off again?" Asked Hre'sil, her face now saddened. Gripping her friend's shoulder, Se'rie said comfortingly: "Yes. I got a job off world, can you believe it? It's not specified how long I'll be gone, maybe upwards of a year. It's a relief effort in the slums of Thirika, teaching education deprived kids in the face of war cutbacks to schools, and crime."

"Sounds risky. At least you're finally getting off this rock." Said Hre'sil, worried, but happy for her friend. She seemed so much more different to the Leg'hrul she knew from being under 'house arrest' in the colony while her uncle was forced to work. Hre'sil then gripped Se'rie's hand in a gesture of goodwill, saying: "You know my mail address. At least keep in contact enough to let me know what's happening."

"I will. And thank you Hre'sil, for everything." Se'rie said, her voice betraying her thankfulness for the one true friend she had on this colony. Clapping her lightly on the shoulder blade, Hre'sil said: "Oh, and as Alex isn't here, tell him to treat you well, or else I'll find him."

"No need. He loves me too much and fears my claws too much to hurt me."

_**Meanwhile aboard the Liberator**_

"So, your cuts healed up from Se'rie's 'practice session' this morning?" Asked Xale jokingly. Absentmindedly scratching at where the medical nanobot gel had healed his skin, Alex shot back at his male clone: "You try holding her off. I liked it, but I need to ask if she can restrain from groping me too hard."

"She can do it to me if she wants." Xale offered.

"You know that if Se'rie were to go on you, I'd roast her alive and use you as target practice my love." Said Azula, having stood nearby in the crew lounge. Laughing sarcastically, Xale retorted jokingly: "Hey, I'd have had plenty of practice. How long do you keep those nails of yours anyway?"

"Long enough to near sever a human spine."

"I'd hold my tongue Xale, before she cuts it off." Said Alex. Snorting, Xale leant back, saying: "She'd never do that. She likes having it in all sorts of places too much to cut it out."

"You're lack of manners is staggering." Said Alex.

"I try my best."

By the next day, the KI fleet and cargo ships were stationed just half a light year from Ba'hras system, and the Liberator and Dawnbreaker were heading for the Thirika system. Se'rie had not lied about the system, but the colony she spoke of had been abandoned recently due to a breakout of Firaniosis, the disease known for killing the Kro'nogri Queen Catharos and the original councils 19 years ago, albeit this strain was naturally occurring, spread by immune, carrier merchants. The natural strain was not as deadly as the council killing variety, but called for the removal of uninfected citizens from the colony, and quarantining the colony and the corpses of those who had died. There was no one there now.

However, the Underworld Guild had gained control of the asteroid mines in the system, and were using it as a direct meeting area for some of the higher up command in the revolution. The time to reveal the faces of the revolution had come, the plan of operation simply needed finalizing a place certain to not be eavesdropped on.

From here on in, there was no room for error, no rest for them. This was to be begun as quickly and effectively as possible.

**9th December 2900**

**Ki'ristalis, apartment complex.**

Studying the datapads before her, Krith Lovisk scratched her curled up tail absentmindedly, her body sat on her apartment's small couch.

She had been going over the data she had gathered, piecing together what it was that Bal'toro had left her before his untimely death, just as they were close to unravelling a new clue of this secret within the intelligence agency. Any secrets he now held would be buried with him at one of the Eastern Sea Ikran clans on Pandora, beyond her grasp forever.

Jarothes Hutreck had left her little in the way of new information before he was carted off to the Garonth VII prison ship _Tartarus. _His arrest under no certain pretences showed that the information he had helped Krith with, someone did not want it made known.

Accessing her private terminal, she began decrypting a series of imbedded messages within the static of transmissions heading off world. All of them were sent during times when the network was supposed to be offline, but their triple encryption was difficult to crack.

But the records of them not only came from the head office, but from other sites, offworld, in the slum districts of Ki'ristalis, and from a few ships, some decommissioned or destroyed by now. And they predated the war, spanning up to nearly 2 decades ago up until the present day. The evidence pointed towards not just one, but maybe multiple sources in regards to these secrets.

Even with the data she had spread between Ki'ristalis and Earth, in case she needed to lay low, it would take time and effort to decrypt the messages. Her contacts were reliable though, all she needed was patience.

Deciding to head to sleep, she began to run a hot bath. After all, she had a short break for two days before her work began again.

**13th December 2900**

**Dae'rakal system, planet Iri'thak, Alliance forward operations base.**

"Primary defensive turrets are down! Storm the underground entrances, head through the tunnels!" Yelled the UIP field commander. Today was a hard fought battle, which after 2 weeks was finally about to end.

The Iri'thak operations base was established in the first months of the war, and only now was the UIP able to push the Alliance back this far in this sector. The presence of a toxic atmosphere on the planet made the hidden operations base and weapons manufacturing plant difficult to detect, even from orbit. However, tensions and trouble in their home territory had caused some of the Alliancere defensive ships to be withdrawn, leaving the planet vulnerable to assault by a UIP cruiser fleet.

Now two weeks, later, with the factory offline, base shields offline and power failing, the last resistance was crumbling. As it would happen, this planer was of no interest to the UIP economically, only for military purpose of removing the Alliance threat from reclaimed UIP space.

Further back, high above in the cliffs overlooking the base, Quirinth aimed her rifle carefully, her scope more difficult to see through due to the sickly yellowish white fog that covered the planet surface. There was oxygen, just enough to sustain life, but without breath purifiers, and environmental hard suits, the toxins and light acids in the air would begin to eat away at flesh and material not covered in a weak acid resistant coating.

Aiming carefully, she spotted a silhouette moving along the base's perimeter, the scanners in her visor showing it as a Kro'nogri trooper. Relaxing, she fired. A loud burst, and he fell over, the plasma shots overwhelming his armour and flesh. A relatively accurate shot from a mile away.

As she began to move to a new position, the air drop brigade flew overhead, with a few transports and gunships flying in, mowing down opposing enemy troopers on the ground. Among them, one silver cybertronian fighter fired at the defensive walls, taking out light antipersonnel turrets in the wall. As she looked, Quirinth knew that Sru'sky was probably within Trion's frame.

Picking off more troopers, the aircraft fleet pulled back quickly, only for a pair of turbolaser shots from an orbiting UIP cruiser to blow the eastern side of the walls apart.

Like the walls of Jericho in the human bible, the battle was soon won after that.

**14th December 2900**

"This is, just, I'm not surprised but, this large?" Said Sru'sky, not sure how to respond to the news on the UIP data net. There were only just confirmed reports of mass protests and small to medium scale riots and mutinies within the Alliance military, and some occurring back on the home front. Most shocking were the rather large scale desertions, entire platoons, cruisers even, deserting the Alliance, yet not joining the UIP.

They were declaring themselves to be a faction of the Alliance that wanted to end the war. A revolutionary Alliance.

Across the UIP, there had been hope for the end of the war being in sight, as the Alliance would probably defeat itself. As powerful as they were, and despite the Alliance having slightly more advanced technology than the UIP, save the Cybertronians and Greys, it seemed that social unrest played a key factor in stability as it always would. Of course, following Varya over half a year earlier, and the fiasco and losses occurred to them by that operation, it was no surprise that this may have emerged.

"No wonder the UIP has recaptured the territories and colonies so easily. And I thought that they were supposed to be organized and feared." Quirinth commented. There was still no news on the designated leaders of the revolutionary group, but there were rumours saying that they had a network of influence across the Alliance, and even stretching thinly into the UIP.

"This is good. Maybe many of the Alliance have grown tired of the war, and decided to fight to stop their leaders from continuing the fighting." Sru'sky said with some slight jubilance. It now seemed that her originally biased views on Leg'hrul and Kro'nogri were changing. Not all of them were ruthless or warrior minded, in fact, the prisoners they had seen seemed just like themselves in the majority, simply doing their duty.

Sighing in relaxation, Quirinth said aloud: "Guess we can sit back and watch this unfold for the next furlough. We'll get a month off, I'm going to hang around Ki'ristalis a bit, or visit my parents. What about you guys?"

"I suppose me and Trion will separate to our home planets. We want to visit family, and also help with the rebuilding from the Varya battles." Sru'sky said, laying a hand on Trion's armoured thigh as he sat beside her. The silver mech's mouth pieces folded very slightly into a smile, an expression less common since he took a heavy hit to the shoulder 2 weeks ago in a bunker siege. He was expecting heavy repairs within the next week to stop the pain, and replacement parts. He said reminiscently: "New Cybertron is still in some ruins since that day, The extensive damage is gone, but the less visible damage is still widespread. Hopefully there are no more bodies to find."

"I hope so too. The bodies are bad enough alone, but that day, even after dying they still could attack." Sru'sky shuddered, as she, Quirinth and Trion were still vaguely haunted by the sight of the dark matter mind slaves, which even after their organic shell died, they could still fight. They were just three among legions of soldiers and civilians who witnessed first hand the horror tactics employed by the Alliance forces that day, under Commander Kal'sik.

"Seeing that messed up stuff, I can see why the Alliance wants to stop the war. I guess even savages have their limits." Said Quirinth, revealing a negative aspect of this war, for she had built up a nasty prejudice against Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul.

**29th December 2900**

**Alliance interstellar space**

3 weeks since the meeting on the Thirika system asteroid mine with the Underworld Guild representative. In that time, Sha'krii had taken to her role as one of highest political leaders of this movement. Currently, only the higher ranking members of this revolutionary alliance knew she was the supreme political face of the revolution. However, to the contrary of initial suspicions, she was far from a figurehead. She proved to be an efficient political leader, swiftly dealing out solutions and tactics for new methods of making known the severity of the situation in the Alliance. Her tactics had influenced a series of revolts across the Alliance front lines, bringing any military advances to a halt.

Within those three weeks as well, the activities and knowledge of the existence of this revolutionary alliance gained the attention of the ruling councils and monarchies. Now, a meeting had been arranged with the anonymous supervision of Sha'krii, Kirth and La'kias. A large scale meeting on the terms of the councils and the monarchies, meeting in space, aboard the Leg'hrul royal transport cruiser, the _Rene'kan._ The Leg'hrul monarchy, the entire Kro'nogri monarchy and the councils of both races, in person or hologram, would be there.

Here would be where the faces of the revolutionary movement would be made known public.

The date was set for a week from now. As such, there was careful selection of who would go to the meeting to represent sections of the revolutionary group. Among the KI remnant and Dawnbreaker fleet, it was decided that among the non alliance species, only Alex and Shockwave would go. They were the highest representing of them, and too many non-alliance members might be too suggestive. In addition, Sha'krii would obviously go, along with Commander Kirth, La'kias, and Norstith. Joining them would be representatives from the Underworld Guild, and 2 defected Alliance General and Admiral, among the highest ranking military officials they had swayed.

The meeting was set, and now all they could do was wait. Of the fleet, with the KI remnant fleet still in the Ba'hras system to defend it, only the Dawnbreaker, another Alliance cruiser and the Liberator would go meet with the _Rene'kan _and its small escort fleet, in a moderately populated sector of Alliance space. The Liberator and the other cruiser were there more as a gun show of sorts, to show that this revolution meant business.

All the crew of the Dawnbreaker and Liberator could do was celebrate this development, and later worry about the result. It was not a meeting, just an introduction to the competition, and an early, most likely unfruitful appeal to the monarchies early.

"I propose a toast, to the Alliance, and our efforts to make it great once again!" Said Morthas, shakily raising his glass of drink in the Liberator's massive hanger bay, spanning the width of the ships' rear hull, crossing from one side of the ship to the other. The organic crews of both ships were gathered for a last blowout before the official faces of the revolution were planted on them. Around him, the crew, his fellow officers and the visiting Liberator passengers, responded heartily, or sarcastically, at the patriotic comment. They each took a swig of their drink, a cocktail of a weak but tasty Kro'nogri beer, and a strong, pleasantly smelling Leg'hrul wine.

By now, everyone was affected in some way by the drinks, particularly the Leg'hrul crew and officers, proving that body mass had relevance to alcohol tolerance, and Leg'hrul were particularly lightly built, despite being taller than humans on average. Kirth was only slightly unsteady on his feet, and restrained from flying lest he crash. He had set a limit to what he drank, unlike Morthas, who had dived into the drinks. The former KI operative was slurring his speech, and he almost spilled his drink on Norstith nearby. The robotic bodied Leg'hrul could not get drunk, and was scowling at the fact that he would likely end up on the task of escorting drunkards back to their ship. Elsewhere, Se'rie was clinging onto Alex's shoulder, her eyes unfocused, and her feathers ruffled from her drunken state, as she giggled at the smallest things, especially when Alex was nudged by Aru'san, asking how exactly organics found entertainment in self poisoning, and asked if there was a way if she could maybe experience something similar ever. Se'rie nearly collapsed when Raxler just continued staring, and Shockwave shook his head in amusement and disapproval, using it as a time to idly study organic pleasure activities for once not involving sex.

Surprisingly, Lexa had forgone drink, and had been socializing with the Dawnbreaker crew, mainly the males, with dancing in an organized circle on the hanger floor. Anyone composed enough to dance went on, and the energy she had while moving rhythmically was seemingly endless. There were many males of Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul variety who found it awkward at first, but pleasant to dance with the pleasant female human clone. Normally, Xale would protest to his twin sister socializing that much with other men, but he was passed out on a stack of supply crates nearby, with Azula tracing circles on his chest huskily with her finger, herself half drunk.

The Kro'nogri officers were the most composed, though Ja'hail was making an effort to become drunk. That left Sha'krii to sit back with La'kias, who was laughing at the haphazard attempts at dancing some of the Dawnbreaker crew, and Lexa, pulled off, and clapped when they performed well. Sha'krii smiled to herself, thinking this was the sort of attitude she had missed out on a lot, that relaxation, that lack of tension.

The witnessing of the Alliance races interacting non violently with UIP races was a sight worth seeing as well, and worth any trouble that would come their way.

**Finally, chapter 43 done. This story arc is coming together nicely. The encounter with royalty and leaders is coming, but the UIP intelligence conspiracy will play a big role in the war, and Alex's old companions will tie into that. No more to give spoilers on.**

**As usual, please review. I could use constructive criticism, or praise, to inspire me to write. This writing hobby has become a nightly ritual unless I'm jetlagged or something. Writing has become addictive to me [and face it, there are worse things to be addicted to.]**


	44. Chapter 44

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 44: The declaration, the missing link.**

**5th January 2901**

**Alliance interstellar space, Vayira sector, Rene'kan fleet**

"**Alert to fleet ships. Arriving vessels are not to be fired on, but maintain surveillance of them while they are here."**

This message was played to the small fleet protecting the Rene'kan, comprising of 2 cruisers, 4 destroyers and 8 missile and laser corvette craft. The Rene'kan itself was between a standard Alliance battleship and cruiser size, at 1600 metres long, and 400 metres wide at the widest part. It did not have a large scale ground force, but was complemented by a substantial hanger of fighter and bombers alone, and more internal security than on a normal vessel of its size.

They were taking no precautions today, even if the three ships just detected nearby, 2 of them quite large, were carrying revolutionary 'ambassadors'. As treacherous as these rebels were to the loyalists, they were very numerous, enough to pose a very significant and not very easily crushed threat.

It was worse that the name of the smaller frigate leading the three ships was the Dawnbreaker. That meant Commander Kirth was with the revolutionaries. However, he had not committed any wrongs, yet.

On the Rene'kan's observation deck, in the same room as the ship's throne and council room, Kro'nogri King Lo'rath looked out of the transparisteel frame, his frown deepening as the squad of a battleship, frigate and cruiser drew nearer to his own ship.

_Who do these people think they are! I am the sovereign ruler of roughly half of the Alliance, and they are insubordinate traitors! If they make demands, they shall know that I am not ordered about lightly!_

A small hand lightly rested on his shoulder then, and the concerned face of his Leg'hrul wife, Va'kara, softened his frown slightly. Ara'kai was stood beside her, his talon wrapped protectively around her leg, strangely quiet in the sight of the stars, and growing sight of the revolutionary ships.

"Ah, Lo'rath. I wasn't expecting you this early." A voice from behind, somewhat cheerful, but anticipating. Turning, Lo'rath smiled slightly at the sight of Leg'hrul King Rho'kis, flanked by his Leg'hrul mate and 6 year old daughter, Ye'reski and Di'rahal. Rho'kis was one man he could trust politically and socially, despite some past ties that may not be best remembered, such as being betrothed to Lo'rath's sister originally, before her exile by council rule 15 years ago.

"I wanted to see these 'ambassadors' from here before I met them. By the appearance, their arrival in force shows they want to demonstrate their power." Lo'rath said, walking towards the Leg'hrul king, himself younger than Rho'kis by nearly a decade.

"We will only know their true colours when we meet them. These are the political representatives, they will likely be better behaved, more civilzed." Offered the Leg'hrul Queen Ye'reski. Almost scoffing, Lo'rath's eyes narrowed as the frigate docked with the ship, the other cruiser and battleship hanging away from it by a few hundred metres.

"Airlocks equalized. Begin boarding sequence." Rang the Dawnbreaker's intercom.

Taking a deep breath, Sha'krii turned one last time to face her entourage. Kirth, La'kias and a carefully dark matter disguised Norstith stood at the front behind her, confident, but alert. Further back, the 61 year old female Leg'hrul Alliance Admiral Ya'haring, and 52 year old male Kro'nogri General Kara'hon, cast wary glances at the last three at the back. Alex returned to wary glances towards them, but Shockwave's holoform paid them no heed. The last, a male Kro'nogri representative selected by the Underworld Guild leadership, named Laro'kahn. He paid little heed to the wary admiral and general.

Pressing the button, the door slid open to the interior of the Rene'kan. In their way, were a dozen armed Leg'hrul guards, with assault rifles pointed at them all. One of them obviously their leader, looked wide eyed at the two at the back. He then looked harshly at Sha'krii: "What are you doing, bringing those two things aboard this ship!"

"Those 'things' are my crew, and high level leaders in this revolution. The terms of this meeting said that anyone willing to represent this movement can join within a set limit of people. If they can't come aboard, then we have a problem."

"Councils and Kings won't be happy if this is called off for a race reason. They want these over with, on the chance of making them back down politically. As much as I don't like their kind, I won't let their absence disrupt today's meeting." The leader said. Gesturing to his squad, he said to them all: "Follow my squad to the council and throne chamber. I'll call ahead to tell them to expect your two 'unique' members."

As the soldiers led them off, the captain cast a scathing eye over Shockwave's holoform and Alex, hating their kind with ill contempt.

Soon enough, they arrived in the throne room, right on schedule. The large doors opened, and the group were directed inside to stand before the councils and thrones.

Sha'krii entered first, with the others following one by one. As she entered, the councils did not recognize her.

The sight of her brother, King Lo'rath, on the throne, stirred something deep within herself, what it was she wasn't sure. Beside him, her former lover, and still her love, sat on his throne. But what caused her expected sadness was the sight of Queen Ye'reski, and their young daughter Di'rahal, stood off to the side of his throne. Beside Lo'rath, Rho'kis's sister, Va'kara, and their son Ara'kai, stood proudly, sending her and her subordinates mixed looks.

Commander Kirth, Commander Norstith, Lieutenant La'kias, General Kara'hon, Admiral Ya'haring and Underworld representative Laro'khan their allocated places at a speakers able with her. That left only two seats. But the sneers and glares from those in the room, monarch, council or security, showed how welcome Alex and Shockwave were. Cautiously they took their seats, and as with all of them, they had no detectable weapons.

Off to the front, the 2 thrones, normally held by the Leg'hrul King and Queen, were instead occupied by a king each, with Lo'rath on the right, and Rho'kis on the left. Their wives each sat among their respective race council, the councils sitting in raised seating to the sides, leering down at the visiting representatives, two of them more than the rest.

Alex was feeling exposed, as he only had his dark matter to use, and was clad in his formal wear, a set of robe like clothes, black with red linings, on him. Shockwave would look smug if he could, as he was safe in the Liberator's hanger, only here in holoform.

If anyone was feeling more nervous, it was Sha'krii. She was not unnerved by any stares, she was unnerved by what would happen when she inevitably revealed who she was.

"This meeting is called to order, the Kings Lo'rath and Rho'kis presiding, and their respective councils overseeing. The representatives from the revolutionary movement, under the freedom of civil speech articles, will make their claims and/or demands." Said a young Leg'hrul male, the royal court's clark.

Standing up, Lo'rath was first to speak, and what he said was predicted by all: "I wish to ask first, what are these two UIP members doing here!" Murmurs and some small shouts resonated in the hall, prompting representative Leg'hrul Admiral Ya'haring to stand up in defence, saying in her aged, but sharp voice: "These two are leading members of this movement! Their loyalty to the UIP is questionable at best! They are completely devoted to our cause, nothing more, nothing less! That much was obvious when I spoke to them! I request that they be treated as equally as you would any of the rest of us here today!" She sat back down, with Alex exhaling in gratitude at the Leg'hrul's defence of him, despite only knowing him for half an hour at best.

It was Sha'krii's turn to speak, and with some prompting from Kirth, who would speak alongside her, she stood up with him, clearing her throat, beginning: "Your highnesses. We come before you today to clarify the intentions of this movement. There is intense discord and poverty caused by this war, with little military conquests to justify the suffering the people go through. Not just in the war's course, but in the 10 years that were building up to it. The malcontent of the Alliance public should be known by the incidents in past months, in particular the Konurich station riots and the Manenphis uprising. If the war is achieving little and costing the people enough to force them into such violence, why do you continue the needless and fruitless fighting? This movement stands to end the war, and by gathering support, we will achieve it."

"Who are you to declare such treachery against your lawful sovereign rulers! I demand to know who you all are!" Demanded Lo'rath. His early rise to the throne had swelled his pride, and as he was still rather young for a king, and driven by the war, he was a bit rash at times. Rho'kis frowned, scratching his wing in irritation. He shared Lo'rath's sense of insult, but not to the extent the younger reptilian king showed.

Sha'krii sighed, and said: "Very well. I suppose that was one purpose of this meeting after all, introductions. I'll start with those you will not have heard of as well." She looked at Laro'kahn, who nodded his scaly head in trust: "The man there is Laro'kahn, a representative from our main economic partner, the Underworld Guild. Before you protest, the cooperation of a massive crime syndicate shows the extent of the changes needed." The councils murmured aloud at the fact that they were cooperating with the criminal world.

"You already know Admiral Ya'haring and General Kara'hon, and my second and third in commands of my division, Fleet Commander Kirth and his first Lieutenant, La'kias." Each of them saluted, half heartedly, at their announcement. Then Sha'krii pointed to Norstith: "If you studied the dossiers of us before you met us, you will know Field Commander Norstith. He was leader of your former covert military division, the Knight Initiative, a false front to deceive the UIP away from the massive Varya operation and other war efforts across the front lines. Due to some accidents, he had to be transferred to a robotic body, disguised as his original form. Considering the conditions that the Alliance brass forced on him to ensure his cooperation, in imprisoning his last family on their colony and for a short time in a jail cell, he is determined to change the Alliance's police state nature." Norstith then courageously glared lightly at Rho'kis and Lo'rath, showing little respect for the monarchs. Sha'krii then turned to the two main attractions:

"The first UIP member, the human, is former Knight Initiative Operative Alex. He was a former UIP war hero, forced to work in the KI under risk of execution. He grew to enjoy the work, but after having to betray his family and friends, a few bad run ins, and intense questioning, he fled from UIP space. Eventually, he and Norstith met again, but he was caught in the same harmful incident he was. Luckily, Alex still lives as at least an organic everywhere but his limbs. As a leader of an effective and large AI network army, he is a valuable ally, and loyal in his own way. And considering the orders he carried out for you before, I would expect a level of respect from this chamber. After all, he was the one who assassinated UIP President Pedosk Vinirils nearly 2 years ago, under your orders when he was in the KI."

Now the murmurs grew significantly, and some wore impressed looks, others shared looks of worry. Queen Va'kara, on the Kro'nogri council side, was staring at the human with worried scrutiny, but recoiled at the quick glance he shot her way.

Last up was Shockwave: "This Cybertronian mech is Shockwave. He has the longest career here, an almost unsurpassed scientist, and highly skilled warrior. He fought in a civil war among his kind from the start, over 9000 years ago. His experience and knowledge is unrivalled, and reputation, though tarnished among his kind, preceded him. He is not here in person, but in holographic form."

"That explains your kin, but as you seem to speak as their leader, we want to know who you are." Asked Rho'kis, calm in the face of these experts and high ranking officials who opposed their war policy. Rho'kis saw a look of worry cross the mid 30s aged Kro'nogri female, but it quickly vanished as a look of unbridled pride and determination crossed her face.

"My name is Sha'krii Herensk."

The hall fell immediately silent, leaving even the representatives of the revolution stunned by the announcement.

Glaring around, Sha'krii noted the stunned looks of the councils and both Kings. No one spoke for what seemed like an hour. Almost in a whisper, Lo'rath said: "Impossible. My sister has not been seen for 15 years, exiled from her homeworld. Considering what she did those years before, she would not dare return."

Now angered, Sha'krii marched forwards a bit, near yelling: "I would dare to return, under the grounds that I am innocent of my crimes!"

"LIAR! Treacherous scum! You killed our father with the help of those two UIP advance scouts so you could secure power early! I was there, there is no arguing with the evidence!" Bellowed Lo'rath.

"I would not bother to argue against it if I was guilty! I return to lead this revolution not as a member of royalty, but as what the royalty should represent, the will and strength of the Alliance! Not as a paranoid warlord who authorizes and approves of military action and marshal law that would be called genocide if against our own people, and autocratic rule!" Retorted Sha'krii.

Leaning over to Kirth, with the other representatives able to hear, La'kias said: "This is getting out of hand. We need to cool them down." Nodding, Kirth stood up, and raised his voice: "Your majesty and representative please! We need to calm ourselves, lest this devolve into a mindless quarrel!"

Glaring at one another, the two siblings settled down. On his throne, Rho'kis was still stunned, looking at Sha'krii, now recognizing a few subtle features he could still remember. The shade of her scales, slightly faded with age, and marred by a thin scar or two. But her eyes were the same, shining yellow stars of blazing defiance. In the Leg'hrul council stand, Queen Ye'reski was worried. She knew her husband well, and though they loved one another, Sha'krii was a sore subject that he did not like to mention. As with life, one could love more than one person, and he had loved Sha'krii dearly. And here she was, as if back from the dead, shouting in conflict with her brother.

Norstith noticed that Sha'krii was avoiding contact with Rho'kis, the Leg'hrul king staring in disbelief at the exiled princess. With his enhanced electronic optical sensors, he scanned the Leg'hrul king's facial patterns, detecting signs of tension and shock. He had predicted that the meeting of a former fiancée might have this effect on King Rho'kis. Still, it was better than the reaction they were getting from Lo'rath by any measure.

Rho'kis, keeping a cool head over his Kro'nogri counterpart, asked calmly: "Barring any unrelated disputes moments ago, I take it these are your agendas? And what of the violence erupting across the Alliance? You claim to have little to no part, but you seem to support it."

Sha'krii cleared her mind, thinking of Rho'kis as King, not as her former lover: "That is correct. We will rally the support of others to our cause, and do whatever we can to secure the end of this war by as peaceful means as possible. The riots are not in our intentions, but any signs of malcontent and uprisings in protest shall be guaranteed our support. Until this war is over, consider us to be the true representatives of the people, who are being suffocated needlessly by this war, by your hands, the very leaders they entrusted the task of maintaining order."

"You go beyond yourself! You have no place to address the rightful Kings of both Alliance empires in that manner!" Yelled a Kro'nogri councillor, his voice aged but spiteful. Seething, Sha'krii added one more feature to their declarations:

"That brings me to my last declaration! In light of this movement, I shall make it an additional goal to prove my innocence in my accused crimes! I claimed my innocence 15 years before, and I still claim it today! The evidence against me was forged by those two unknown captured UIP ambassadors! If I can justify my claim to power, then I shall use it to sway this movement even more effectively in ending the war!"

"That is treason! Pretender! You go beyond yourself!" Screamed a Leg'hrul councillor this time. Finishing, Sha'krii roared slightly, an animalistic sound, as she made her last statement: "There is no law in saying I perhaps intend to stake a claim to the throne, and in the event I did, I would only be justifiably punished if I made violent and illegal means to remove King Lo'rath from power! The laws prevail, as fate is kind enough to have not made you discard those customs in this savage conflict!"

With a newfound fire in her drive to lead, Sha'krii took her seat once more, pleased with the struck faces across both thrones and councils.

On board the Liberator, the others watched the meeting via a video feed from Shockwave's holoform drone:

"Shit. Where did that come from?" Asked Ja'hail, impressed by Sha'krii shouting down the councils and both kings together. Azula was smiling somewhat, saying as she watched the vid screen: "Well, that was impressive. No use of backed up threats, and yet she succeeded in making her points dominate the proceedings, while the Kro'nogri King was made out to be overreacting slightly."

"I just hope that shouting match doesn't mean we have to make a hasty exit from the fleet." Said Xale, shooting idle glances at the Rene'kan's main guns, from a nearby observation deck window.

"Rene'kan's main guns are offline currently, but surrounding fleet cannons are active. However, the Liberator outclasses any other vessel size here, and by defence of Dawnbreaker and Aligned Alliance cruiser Kahre'je, chances of survival of all three craft are at 75 per cent in the case of opening fire." Said Raxler.

"75 percent? Not as reassuring as I would have hoped." Said Lexa, deadpanning slightly. Se'rie looked at the vid screen, saying: "Hey, if anything it looks like the others are surprised a lot, they're not doing anything but staring at Sha'krii."

Now came the crunch time, the presenting of evidence to some of the less aware councillors and the Kings as to what policies and operations they authorized, and their nature.

Sha'krii nodded to Alex, who stood up, a calm but determined look in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he started: "Your highnesses. As the first UIP member to come into contact with you directly face to face, after the war mind you, I find myself wishing it was under better circumstances."

"Enough pleasantries human, tell us what it is Sha'krii says you care to share from your side of the floor." Said Lo'rath, holding no respect for Alex in the slightest. Frowning, Alex replied with some cheek:

"Very well, lizard king." A wave of disapproval echoed across both councils, though Rho'kis had a ghost of a brief laugh on his beak, while Lo'rath quelled a peak of anger: "I wanted to give a few examples of some of the barbaric operations you authorized in this war, which under research, I found you were not completely aware of the true extent of the operational features."

"I mean specifically the Varya operation, which my associate Fleet Commander Kirth begrudgingly was second in command to, under former Commander Kal'sik. I want to elaborate on the sheer atrocity committed to not only UIP races, but to your own people, deserters, prisoners and a few political demonstrators included. I myself was a part of a team sent in to infiltrate the base, to stop the invasion before it began by sabotaging the Space bridge technology. We were discovered, and we then found that Shockwave-" He gestured to the seated mech, who blinked once: "Had been brainwashed by a written virus, inserted during a standard diagnostic by an insider agent on his planet. After imprisonment, me an my team were taken to become a part of the specialized horde of dark matter soldiers the Varya operation was making use of in the thousands."

He then turned around, and with his robes, he pulled down the back of the neck, revealing the neural tubing implanted along the lining of his spine, the skin scarred, red, but healed with the months that had passed. As the vid screens enlarged the feature, there were collective gasps, and some wide eyed expressions. Even Lo'rath paid attention more.

"The project made use of dark matter and organic beings. The organics would act as shells, living armour and vessels. When integrated into the Varya stations network, via the implants like I still have to remind myself, the implants tapped into our motor control nerves, meaning we had no control of our bodies. The dark matter was controlled by the AI as well. The organics were effectively used to shield the implants, to the extent that when they were dead from enough fire from opposing forces, the dark matter would simply be used to animate the body. Of the 10,000 plus dark matter slaves used at Varya, many thousands died. My affiliated army seized control of the Varya network, but we ordered all still living slaves to head for cover and hide, and only use the ones already dead to help force the Alliance invaders into submission and surrender. One of those dead was one of my closest friends, myself having known her for many years."

"If you can justify the war, and claim you are better than the UIP, then explain how you justify the use of mind control and mass slaughter tactics, against not UIP or Alliance species, but sapient beings in general, then I seriously question your aptitude and social sanity in leading the Alliance. I've done my research, and the Alliance used to be great from what I read. We can make it great again, but this war must stop."

"Easy for you to say, it was two of your kind who cooperated with your so called leader there to kill our previous Kro'nogri King Le'krio!" Yelled a Leg'hrul councillor. There was hardly any agreement, as the revelation of Varya alone began to sink in. Alex snapped to the gaze of the Leg'hrul councillor, and said: "That was 15 years ago! Don't try to blame it on me, I was only 6 at the time! You are making the same error in judgement as I did when I took pleasure in slaughtering the pirates in the Haenkyo system under the impression of their members killing my parents nearly 22 years before! Whoever they were 15 years before has nothing to do with me! If you don't credit Sha'krii full due to her supposed crimes, then at least listen to reason and logic! This war will only get worse, and it is already a growing stain in the history of both the Alliance and UIP! Stop the war, open negotiations, don't let countless more sapient beings join the millions already dead on both sides! What makes your drive for victory more important than the rights of all sapient beings, namely your people! Answer me that, and then I will be satisfied!"

Alex sat down, and Norstith, Kirth and Sha'krii nodded in approval. La'kais stood up now, calmly saying: "Your graces, we have finished what we have come to declare. I hope this means you will at least consider the situation the Alliance is in now that it has come to this."

"This changes nothing. You are challenging me, and I am not one to enjoy challenges, especially when being led by traitors and deserters alike! And know this Se'rie, I know you are guilty, and you shall never find yourself upon the throne in neither my reign, nor in any after mine. That much was certain after that day 15 years before." Sneered Lo'rath. Sha'krii was stunned, he was still resorting to that? She moved to protest, but Shockwave's rasping, growling voice spoke up:

"Your argument is invalid and irrelevant. Your resorting to petty insults and threats shows that we are ethically superior to you, a member of royalty, in this case." The mech's optic narrowed in a leer at King Lo'rath, who matched it as intensely. Rho'kis intervened here, playing the mediator:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please. We have heard the declarations of the movement, and they are right in that we can not take action against them for now. I for one do not agree with their motives, but I know courage when I see it, and I applaud them all for taking the risk in standing up for what they believe. It makes me wish there were more people like that in this world." He gestured in a congratulatory way to the entire table of movement representatives, but his eyes trained on Sha'krii for fractions of time longer.

Light murmurs ran through both councils, until there was a resounding applause, light, in a semi supportive, polite way. Lo'rath begrudgingly joined in, purposefully applauding at a slower pace.

The representatives had won the introduction, but the main courses of this internal war were yet to start.

Within the next hour, the fleet of the Dawnbreaker and Liberator had taken off, with the cruiser Kahre'je heading off elsewhere.

Lo'rath scowled, and he punched the transparisteel frame in anger, a growl escaping his throat. He knew that the representatives would challenge him, and the thought that he could make himself appear dominant with Rho'kis alongside. But the skill they used, the human's account, was tough enough.

But Sha'krii was his political superior. He was only 27, and yet Sha'krii was better than he was now before she was even exiled, and it seemed she had done little so let her skills slip. He thought this would be a easily crushed rebellion. But with the hidden wave of support Sha'krii still had across the Alliance, and her leading the revolution, things were far from simple now.

**Introductions now over with, the relatively brief civil war has begin in earnest.**

**As usual, please leave reviews, I need them, this story is not over yet.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 45: Galactic consequences, the trail widens.**

**21st January 2901**

**Ki'ristalis, Takeska commercial centre.**

In the following 2 weeks after the formal declaration of revolt to the Alliance leadership, news spread like wildfire across the known galactic regions. The Alliance was in uproar, with divisions separating those loyal to the councils and monarchies, and those loyal to the revolutionary movement, now called the New Knight Initiative, or NKI. Unlike the previous false KI, which identically aimed to end the war in its falsified goals, sought to truly end the war, preferably by the least bloody way possible, by popular support instead.

And it wasn't just in the Alliance that this movement gained attention.

Across the UIP, there was a wave of relief from the signs of internal struggle in the Alliance. As the two races were slightly more technologically advanced than all but the Greys and Cybertronians, they were threatening as a military force. The outbreak of what was near a civil war was a welcome respite. The politicians of the UIP were still debating what they might do in the face of this matter, but the overwhelming ideas were to either offer support to the revolutionaries and help secure a peaceful Alliance government, or leave the revolutionaries be and use this chaos to win back the UIP territories, and perhaps attack Alliance home territory. The former option seemed more likely.

Public opinion showed that many were not surprised that something like this had started. It was the leadership that surprised them. The emergence of an exiled Princess as their political face and a main leader was surprising, but understandable. The support of infamous Alliance generals, admirals, commanders and even the illusive crime syndicate, the Underworld Guild, was questionable ethically, but showed that the revolutionary movement had wide influence, and demonstrated that not all the Alliance, in fact little of it, wanted the war to continue, or wanted to start it initially.

Shockwave's emergence as a leader was a complete surprise, particularly among the Cybertronian community. The mech had done little in the past near 900 years to earn any public credibility, working diligently as a high ranking scientist behind closed doors. His reputation was still tainted by his decepticon history, especially among those who were there to witness him as his dual assassin and scientist role under Megatron. However, Shockwave was powerful, and smart, and his skills could help the revolution end the war.

Alex was less of a shock, as he had already been involved in controversial moves before in the past near 3 years, documented or not. However, it was not his individual role that came as a source of hope for the revolution's strength, but the army of synthetics and specialists he had at his command. Despite his reputation, the UIP could not ignore the fact that his armies played a critical role in turning the tide of the Varya battles 8 months before. They were at least grateful for that.

Across the UIP, there was actually also mass support, encouragement and hope for the revolutionaries to succeed, whether the UIP chose to help them or not. Millions had already died, and there was now hope for it to end.

"**A recent mass protest on the spaceport world of Len'threk in Alliance space resulted in several dozen civilian and soldier deaths, as the New Knight Initiative had encouraged workers and civilians to demonstrate the unfairness of marshal law on the colony. Colony garrison forces opened fire when the demonstrators continually refused to stand down, and the resulting fighting resulted in the dozens of deaths, and many dozen more injuries. New Knight Initiative representatives pledged to the Alliance public and leaked reports to this station saying that this would see repercussions for the Alliance."**

The news report rang out, the audio file echoing over the shopping plaza. Inside the giant dome shaped building, people milled about, buying their required goods or browsing the merchandize with casual glances towards the news bulletins.

In the in built park plaza, Quirinth was casually resting, scratching absentmindedly at the slight scarring on her plated lower arms from a few stray plasma shots in a skirmish over a month ago, a week before their furlough began. The developments in enemy territory had surprised Quirinth, particularly who it was among the highest leadership of the New Knight Initiative.

_How is it that whenever that bastard disappears for a long time, he comes back, doing something outlandish and warmongering? _Quirinth still held Alex in low regard on a personal level, though she could not deny his military skills were being put to good use now. As ruthless and wicked as he was, he had organized the turnaround of the situation from Varya, despite being controlled at one point, and was now helping instigate crumbling the Alliance from the inside. He was accomplishing more than he ever could have had he never betrayed them on the UIP side.

As poor a reputation as her former friend had in her view and many others, he was treading a path taken by many famous people, people willing to fight for what was needed the most, change, peace, cooperation. She could at least accept he was doing good, and on the plus side, she wouldn't worry about him coming to get her. She still had nightmares about the Mykris warehouse attack by him.

She knew what he did was wrong, that he took it too far. But subconsciously, she knew that she had overreacted on Iegris, when she could have taken him prisoner easily. But, had she not so harshly acted, he would not have strived to the place he was now.

It was complicated, but they could both do their jobs, with her on the war front, and him at the centre of the Alliance.

**Later, shared apartment.**

"He has been busy then. It is hard to believe, isn't it?" Commented Trion, scrolling through the news reports. Apparently the Len'threk protests and shootings were only the latest in a whole series of uprisings across the Alliance, and that the New Knigth Initiative had already formally met with the councils and kings to discuss their standing.

Sru'sky sat on the couch, her feet just touching the floor, the couches made to raise and lower in height easily. She herself did not know what to feel, for she still distrusted Alex, albeit not as much as she had done previously. Irrational, personal senses of betrayal had been all but shattered, as she had seen and heard of how torn up Alex was at the acts he should by rights feel guilty, about, namely torturing Quirinth and killing his and Sru'sky's father. However, that distrust that came from being enemies for a while lingered, and the war fronts made it stick. Alex may be working with Alliance members, but at least they were fighting to end the war on unconditional terms between the Alliance and UIP. In the meantime, the UIP could more easily claw back territory bit by bit as the internal conflict grew.

She had visited her mother briefly on her off duty time, and had discussed in detail what the reports were saying. Needless to say, Firi'sry was as relieved as she could be, after not hearing a word about him for over half a year. She was apprehensive upon hearing of him working closely with one of the very men who attacked him on Pandora, Commander Kirth. It was how brutal in combat Alex could now be that assured them that he would be fine from the Commander.

But today was a relaxation day. Quirinth had retired to her room for a nap, and as they only had one more week of off duty time to enjoy, Sru'sky and Trion were determined to enjoy it. The Na'vi girl and Mech had grown close, on an emotional level mainly. Unlike other races, intra-species relations in Cybertronians and Na'vi relied heavily on emotional bonding. As such, Trion and Sru'sky were as close as unmarried people could be, though they did not show it in public, as they would always be asked questions by disapproving people or people curious as to how it worked between them.

Turning off the news vid, Trion signalled the blinds on the window to shut, the room dimming as the twilight was all but cut off from the room. In the dim lighting, Sru'sky got up and nestled into Trion's helm, her body begging for warmth in spite of her twin layers of clothing over her body, in a tunic and cargo trouser configuration of sorts. Half asleep, she found the warmest spot, the hatches over his sparkchamber. The steady humming beat of his pulsating core lulled her to sleep, her eyes growing weary. As she shut her eyes, she briefly glimpsed Trion's optics come closer as he leant down his silver head, the samurai style plating looking good in this lighting.

He pressed his mouth plating lightly on her forehead, a common affectionate exchange between Na'vi, and humans as well by chance. He seemed to like it, and though he was inexperienced in Cybertronian sparkbonding or mating, due to his rather young age of 32. He was mature physically for a mech, but very young still, and naïve in romance. Still, Sru'sky was all he had ever thought he might want in someone. She was kind, compassionate and intelligent for her kind. Her lithe body was particularly attractive, as it seemed to be an organic throwback to some of the young femmes he encountered in his school days before he ever met Sru'sky, Alex or Quirinth. The fact she was a Na'vi was helpful in physical exchanges, as the Na'vi were physically the strongest organic race, albeit lanky in build.

Gently blowing warm air from his cooling vents onto her head of long, braided hair, the 15 foot tall silver mech resisted a chuckle as Sru'sky rolled over against him helm, finding a crevice in his armour plating and comfortably wedging herself between the plates. Gently, he raised a servo to her body, covering her back with his claw digits like a protective blanket. Her entire body was two thirds his height, as her legs rested loosely against his own, her head beneath his neck plating.

Slipping into a semi awake mode, Trion sat there in the dimmed lighting, staring down at his best friend, his lover, his Warrior Princess, as her Silver Guardian let her rest comfortably in his hold.

**24th January 2901**

**Garonth system, Garonth VII orbital prison _Tartarus_**

Miserably, Jarothes Hutreck slowly forced down his food, the rations he was given smaller than other organics. Being a Grey meant he needed less food than Vulcans, Klingons, or even Kro'nogri for that matter.

He had been in this place for over 5 months now, subjected to interrogation every two weeks, under electroshock treatment initially to break his will, then left to rot in his cell for extended periods. Outside of interrogation, especially when the cells doors were opened to free time in the prison station, Jarothes was especially careful, though more so around the UIP members than the Alliance members. In the Alliance members, they were mainly prisoners of war or spies caught. In the UP races, they were double agents in very rare cases, deserters or otherwise, but more worryingly, psychologically disturbed. Whether it was before or after they came to this station was beyond Jarpothes's contemplation.

Needless to say, instead of washing every day in his apartment on Ki'ristalis, he now only washed every 3 weeks, lest his physical body, or pride, be wounded and/or stolen in the washrooms.

This was expected, as the cryptic warning he had received a few days before his arrest made it apparent, as his uncle had insisted on inviting him into his Ki'ristalis apartment, having asked Jarothes to visit urgently.

_**27th July 2900**_

_In his armchair, Keros Hutreck gazed sternly into his nephews large black eyes. He had ensured no one else was following him, but he could never be sure._

"_Nephew. Do you know why I asked you to visit me?" Jarothes shook his head, to which Keros sighed in relief and a calming manner. He began: "Jarothes. I never told anyone what I am about to say, not even your father, may he be at peace wherever he is now. But I must watch my words, lest the burden fall upon you."_

"_Burden? What do you mean?" Asked Jarothes. Sighing, Keros said: "This war, the Alliance's aggression towards the UIP, their claims of an ambassador incident 15 years ago. They are all true."_

_Stunned, Jarothes asked, his uncle looking as sincere as he could be. Keros had never been a good liar in his previous decade of life: "How do you know this?"_

"_I was one of the scouts captured by the Alliance, and acted as an ambassador to them, along with two others. My plotting with one of them after some violence claimed the third as a collateral damage victim aboard a large space station, caused the death of the previous Kro'nogri monarch, and framed the next descendant, their princess. I am half responsible for the war's beginning, because we tried to strike first to prevent a worse war."_

_Again, no signs of deception crossed Keros's face, and the admittance of guilt seemed to add another half century to his already wrinkling, large head. Shaking his head, Jarothes didn't know what to think, not until he knew more: "Give me details. Why did this occur, what could you and the other two possible hope to gain?"_

_The story was retold from Keros's point of view. The capture of himself, a female Vulcan named Sele'kai, and a male Predator called Oro'naze, while on a routine scouting mission, sent into the space between galactic arms to investigate for sites of potential colonization or setup of FTL travel lanes. Intercepted by an Alliance patrol, their comms disabled, they were the first UIP to meet the Alliance._

_Things were tense, as they found the Alliance to be untrustworthy of strangers, and were militarily driven. Things began to degenerate when Sele'kai was killed in a racial riot, the paranoia of new races causing violence on their capital station, Keron had outspoken, asking for peace. But they did not agree, saying the UIP scouts caused trouble when they first arrived, despite the peaceful meetings otherwise. Being the more outgoing, Oro'naze had voiced about their racism, and said they were barbaric. Thus, they were exiled, but without repairs to the ship's FTL comm network, they were alone._

_Exiled as they were, they could secure supplies to begin their trek home. However, by the following year, Oro'naze had voiced his concerns, and hatched a plan to Keron. In military terms, the violence the Alliance demonstrated, coupled with their military capability, meant that they needed to be weakened, as a war with the UIP now seemed inevitable._

_The plan was simple, target the more aggressive of the two species, the reptilian Kro'nogri, and kill King Le'krio Heren'sk, and remove the very capable next in line from the equation, Sha'krii Herensk. With them gone, the Alliance's better military species shall be under the power of effectively a boy, no older than 13 at least. That alone would limit the effectiveness, due to the shortcomings of a monarch dominated government. War was inevitable now, they may as well make the playing field in their favour._

_By the time the scout ship was ready to make the trip back to UIP space, the trap was sprung. A falsified set of meetings, under the claim that both Keron and Oro'naze had returned from the UIP, acting as representatives to try and repair relations. Eventually, after Oro'naze concocted a suitable poison, with planted DNA evidence of Sha'krii Herensk, they met at a formal dinner and meeting, and poisoned King Le'krio with a lethal nanobot deposit in the drinks, set to specifically target King Le'krio's DNA exactly, the DNA having been scanned by Oro'naze and Keron before they initiated the plan._

_The trap also set in motion Sha'krii being exiled, and they falsely boasted of her helping them kill King Le'krio, before organizing a retreat from Alliance space. Better antagonize them into attacking earlier in less force, than later in greater force._

_The pair returned to the UIP, not mentioning the Alliance. Oro'naze had been smart enough to broker stock deals with arms companies, and would leave them to be collected for money until the war began, as it inevitably would. Until then, for the sake of their own safety, they would lie low._

_It was then that the two of them parted ways, Keron heading for the intelligence agency, Oro'naze to UIP training facilities for military recruits, to teach. The last time Keron heard from Oro'naze was when he changed his name, to what was unknown. Keron's job required his identity to be more untarnished at the time he got it._

_The whole strategy of a quick retaliation was flawed. The pair waited separately for the Alliance to launch an attack. Oro'naze and Keron had predicted an attack within 1 year of the incident. It never came. 2 years went by, and by the time the 5th year went by, both of them had all but forgotten it. In that time, they worked their way up, and Keron saw Jarothes rise up in the intelligence agency below him in that time, and saw Zoran rise up very quickly as well in the last 8 years to head of intelligence, his cunning unrivalled, his attitude near absolute zero in coldness._

_By the time the war started, the ambassadorial incident seemed like a lifetime ago. The certainty that Oro'naze was alive came when he wired a cut of the shares he invested into Alliance companies, the value having risen exponential in a 10 year build up, Keron was rich, half set for life, as was Oro'naze, wherever he was. However, Oro'naze had left a message with the money transferred, saying: "They were patient, they are stronger as a result. We hoped to make the strike earlier and less devastating. We failed. This war will be long. Do not speak of any of what we have done."_

_But Keron, after 6 years of war, had had enough._

_Jarothes understood the motivations, but his Uncle then urged him warningly: "I am being watched. You must find Oro'naze again! You must convince him to admit to what we have done! It is the only way to end this war, if we sacrifice ourselves. I shall be here, ready to do that. I have already caused enough death in the galaxy, I shall readily lay down my life to try and repair it."_

_But that would never come. Just a day after he was told of all this by his uncle, Keron Hutreck was found dead, poisoned by nanorobotic assassins in his own home by drink. Within the next day, before Jarothes could explain the details of his findings to his friends Krith and Bal'toro, he was arrested, charged with treason and counter espionage for the Alliance. Zoran and his temporary dog, Lanver Kones, had followed evidence planted against him, and found him guilty._

As of that day, the Garonth VII prison station became Jarothes Hutreck's home away from home. Retreating into a dream world, using his skilled mind to immerse himself in memories, replaying them like films or pictures, helped take his mind off the screaming inmates.

This cell was his prison, and the only time he was allowed out was for exercise, washing, or interrogation, courtesy of the Na'vi, Warden Gra'til. How he hated that lanky blue cat now, the malice he found in torturing those he thought were guilty, and breaking those resilient to his methods. But Jarothes would not break, he couldn't. He was innocent, and he would campaign to prove himself as such until he died, or was freed.

He was also beginning to figure that this prison was a sanctuary. Whoever killed his uncle Keron might want him dead if he blabbed. By staying quiet, he ensured his life, and if he escaped and found someone he could trust, he could relay all he knew.

**27th January 2900**

**Fras'hai system, planet Ataus, Saralon manufacturing colony.**

Located on a medium sized rocky world, roughly 0.4 earth masses, the Saralon manufacturing colony was the leading producer of military grade armour, ground attack vehicles and mountable weapons systems within the cluster of Alliance internal colonies it was located in. As such, it was a valuable target for a new assault on a target by the New Knight Initiative.

Amassing a small squad of destroyers, although none of them from Alex's fleet, the Dawnbreaker had flown to the Fras'hai system, and attacked the Saralon manufacturing colony. The attack was swift, taking out the communications relay and satellites within minutes, and beginning landing of a few squads of troopers to the ground.

Among them, leading the assault were three of the New Knight Initiative's leading officers. The planet itself was not that well defended on the ground, so one of the recruits was a new one. Morthas Krithos and Alex led the assault, with Se'rie coming as backup, learning in the field. And true to prediction, once the destroyers cleaned out any of the defending satellites or bombarded heavy bunkers with precision strikes, the rest of the fight was simple.

With a mixed platoon of organic and synthetic, networked AIs, Alex and Morthas expertly directed the battle towards the actual manufacturing area of the colony, half of the civilian population unharmed and under imprisonment by now. To the misfortune of the colony defenders, Se'rie was working alongside another new addition to the battlefield.

"Targets approaching from the northeast, focus all fire on the heavy-ughh!" Screamed one Kro'nogri guard, as the volley of plasma rounds incinerated his head cleanly when they hit, his body falling dead from shock and brain destruction. 30 metres away, Alex calmly stood up from his crouching position, his wrist rifle warm now. That was the last guard outside the manufacturing plant. Inside, it was a largely automated facility, and only a dozen more guards at most.

Morthas contacted him, texting a request to overview the capture of the colony so far. Walking off, Alex saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes, his helmet's HUD highlighting the motion. He snapped his view, and saw a lone Leg'hrul sniper, his laser sights trembling on Alex's helmet visor. She was 100 metres away, and if she took the shot, his visor would take extensive damage. Whirling to the side, he avoided a single shot before it was even fired, the plasma bolt flying past his shoulder. Bringing his wrist rifle to bear, he aimed.

A roar sounded overhead, and a shadow fell over the ground. The sniper screamed, the avian assassin's last utterance before a set of metallic teeth, surrounded by grey and silver flesh, snapped her up, driving into her body, rupturing internal organs from the violence of the attack.

Aru'san had descended from the side, as the sniper had her attention on Alex. The draconic AI had snapped the Leg'hrul sniper in her jaws, and now dropped the now limp, broken body. Flapping her wings, and quickly applying power to her antigravity boosters, and Aru'san descended, perching on her four legs atop a ruined supply shed of sorts.

Atop the draconic AI, her back's silvery scales suddenly became transparent. Inside, Se'rie, in full standard Leg'hrul body armour, popped the hatch, the cockpit sinking neatly back into the AI beast's back unseen as the Leg'hrul girl leapt out of the seat.

"All hostiles have been terminated or captured outside the facility. I detect only 8 life signs inside the station, but multiple synthetic signals also. They're probably drones, basic security mechs." Said Aru'san, her large head angled towards the facility doors now, calm aggression in her gaze.

"I guess we're done out here, this was the hard part. Morthas gave me a message, says to let the troopers handle the facility guards alone. We need to finish the final plans for the occupation of this planet." Said Se'rie. Without any other word, they set off, Aru'san taking off, and Se'rie and Alex in pursuit.

Heading to Morthas, Se'rie noticed a single Leg'hrul trooper running his way towards the meeting ground, right for Morthas's position, holding a bomb and a detonator. He was using a half destroyed colony wall to hide as he closed in.

As Se'rie dived, Alex exclaimed aloud: "Se'rie! Wait!" Ignoring him, she dived, folding her wings in for maximum speed. Withdrawing Alex's swords, a nice birthday present, she closed the gap. The Leg'hrul trooper just barely heard the flutter of her feathers in the thin atmosphere.

Screeching, she swiped out with one sword while pulling out of a dive, her sword outstretched. The blade, on vibro and plasma setting, cut neatly through the outstretched hand of the Leg'hrul trooper, the detonator dropping with his removed hand talons. Whipping around, the Leg'hrul trooper brought his pistol to bear, but as he prepared to fire in those few milliseconds, a rain of molten metal fired onto him, sending him screaming into a literally burning eternity.

Breathing in shock at the brutality and rapid effects, Se'rie saw Aru'san now stood near her, perched atop a 3 story building in all her 18 metre plus long length, wings and all four legs.

"Thanks you Aru'san." Breathed Ser'rie.

"It is my obligation by preference to assist." Replied Aru'san. In synthetic speech, this meant she was happy to help.

The Fras'hai system was theirs by the end of that day, as the Saralon manufacturing colony was in the control of the NKI. With an exemplary performance from Se'rie and Aru'san together, Morthas and Alex passed on positive reports regarding their combat aptitude. Granted Se'rie was nowhere near as special as some of the other officers, and her age would be a hindrance in getting a higher rank. However, her speed made up for that. Alex had hardly seen a Leg'hrul move as fast as she did with his swords, in hand to hand combat.

This was a small, but no less valued victory. And the first of many needed to begin to change the tide of the war, and eventually begin the procedure of ending it.

**Xsinj64 here, again asking for reviews, so I can utilize any constructive criticism, be inspired to continue by praise, etc, etc.**

**I need an opinion on the story, as this one shall be ending within the next handful of chapters, and going on into a fourth, encompassing the end of the war, tying in many separate characters, with slightly less filler than before in the first act at least. Oh, and Planets Pandora and Earth shall each play a huge role in the next story's first act also.**

**Any thoughts? **


	46. Chapter 46

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 46: Time off, reflecting on the past.**

**22nd March 2901**

**Ba'hras system, planet Dev'ral, Peragoth colony.**

Over 3 months had passed since the departure into the revolutionary conflict, and while much progress had been made in rallying support, a time of building relations and sealing deals with militant groups, including mercenary gangs, legal and illegal business fronts for money, and civil servants. The latter was to gain insight into Alliance progress in the war, and internal affairs, on a more classified level, as many of the defected Alliance army and fleet leaders and their commanded forces had been wiped from Alliance support.

During the next 2 weeks, the continuing inciting of strikes and rioting across the Alliance's industrial hubs would be continued, leaving the more militant elements to gather themselves. In the case of the certain band of leaders, that came in the form of shore leave, on a planet known to many of them.

The Liberator was kept in orbit around Dev'ral, along with the Dawbreaker frigate, and the rest of the true KI remnant fleet of 2 cruisers and 2 destroyers. The Ba'hras system was isolated, and unimportant, but it helped to be cautious. The planet's only colony, Peragoth, would serve as the shore leave location. Thankfully, the business the colony received from the fleet purchasing fuel and spare software components took their mind off any potential flag threat the fleet would sign t the Alliance.

The Dawnbreaker, being the smallest vessel, had actually landed 2 kilometres outside of the colony, further down the frigid valley. The sleek vessel served as a home for the visiting people, even those not regularly stationed aboard it.

Currently, the crew of the Dawnbreaker, officers and general crew included, were in the colony, making the best of the time they had. Each had been given a set allowance of credits per day, and in many cases, the cause of expenditure was the same. All that mattered to the colony was that a few dozen Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul celebrating their time off was a payoff from the potential from the humans and lone Cybertronian, made better by the fact that two of them had already stayed here with little trouble.

Even outside of the colony, times of enjoyment ran amok.

The Aree'lathor growled happily as she rolled over and over in the snow, the fine powder crackling very lightly as it mixed into her fur and scales, blending in the white colours of her monochrome colouration. Leaping up again, Zirleth dived into a nearby snow mound, emitting a joyous roar from the fine explosion of white.

Nearby, Kirth patiently practiced with his dark matter, forming small, launching knife-like projectiles, and embedding them from 30 feet away into a leafless tree nearby. Hearing Zirleth's roars of happiness satisfied Kirth. It had been a long time since Zirleth had been allowed out once for the purpose of simply enjoying herself, and not as a weapon. Usually when she was let out it was to exercise and go into combat as a living tank of sorts. Here, it was like her species' native planet, and as such, she loved it.

After a few minutes, Kirth finished, and Zirleth had flopped down into the snow, her four massive eyes blinking from her skull, the umbrella like maw shut in a narrow, stubby spike of sorts as normal. Leaping up and gliding over to her head, Kirth lightly petted her eye ridge, earning a rumble of pleasure from the 130 foot long repto-mammal.

"Good girl. Enjoy it while we can. You've earned it." A rumble from the creature, as Zirleth let the cool snow seep into her warm hide. Reminiscing, Kirth remembered when he first found Zirleth nearly 21 years before, as part of a travelling animal circus in the Alliance. She was miserable, and at a few weeks old at most, was an orphan also. The circus had been crooked, and its boss a criminal to be arrested. The firefight caused the ringleader to die, leaving his employees to seek jobs or surrender. Kirth had found Zirleth, and upon showing a bit of kindness, took her in as a pet project, a form of attack animal. Aree'lathor were moderately intelligent, and by the time she was 40 feet long, Zirleth knew fully well how to obey, and began to mirror Kirth's feelings and sense of allegiance. The two became alike, when he was miserable, she would be too, but would try to comfort him. When she was happy, he was also, and would make sure she remained happy.

A sound of lighter stomping on the snow, and a calm mannered voice rang out, coming from a figure unique to herself: "It was wise to let Zirleth out on this planet. Her natural instincts make her react positively to the environment. She is having a great deal of enjoyment." Said Aru'san. As she spoke, the draconic AI would flick her eyes/optics down to her front paws, flexing the toes in and out, examining the snow between them. Raxler walked up behind her, his red optics scanning the draconic AI's feet, seeing the snow gently settle on her cold skin. Only when Aru'san needed to dispel heat would she 'warm up', otherwise the AI's frame would be cold.

Raxler stated: "Organics are as part of their core functions, drawn to large clusters of other organics, more often of the same species. Companionship or simple presence of fellow organics or sapient beings is crucial to their mental well being. However, the Aree'lathor shows another organic requirement, the need for familiar surroundings to mentally relax and stabilize in. The snow and landscape awaken primal instincts of her native planet."

Nodding in agreement, Kirth remembered that Aru'san was the newest member, in terms of age. If anything, she was an equivalent to Alex as Zirleth was to him, with the exception of smaller size, flight and applicable intelligence. Petting Zirleth's head, he said aloud: "We find our enjoyment here, it makes me wonder how the others are making their time more lucrative."

Inside the Dawnbreaker, La'kias and Morthas were engaged in a mutually interesting conversation. They were avid subscribers to an online magazine site, concerning hardware used by the Alliance corps. The subject of choice was the new standard issue assault rifles for standard infantry:

"The old LR-6s were better than the newer LR-9s. The 6s could fire more precisely, slower rate. Better accuracy, less ammo is needed." Said La'kias.

"I agree, but I think the old LR-7s would be better than the 6s. The 7s fixed any problems the 6s had, such as overheating. I suppose that's one thing the LR-9s got right," Replied Morthas, casually taking a sip of wine he was drinking from his glass.

"If our newer deal comes through, we'll have the LR-10s, with variable scopes and enhanced heat capacity for our fleets and armies allied for the New Knight Initiative. I can see the scenario, the New KI soldiers continuing the fire while the Alliance tried to fire with overheated plasma rifles." Said La'kias, ruefully asking about such a scenario to himself.

"It would make our job easier." Commented Morthas simply, taking another small sip of his wine glass. He looked at La'kias, saying: "You can help yourself La'kias."

"I don't drink, but thank you."

"A Kro'nogri who doesn't drink. I'd expect it not to be a problem with you, what with Kro'nogri having 2 livers, one for backup. Leg'hrul, another half bottle of wine and I'd be out cold on my tailfeathers. No sense in wasting a drink for a good time though." Morthas once more offered the bottle of wine. A few moments, and La'kias shrugged, saying: "Oh, alright. One glass won't hurt much."

It was early evening by now, and at the largest bar in town, also a dance club, much of the Dawnbreaker group had congregated there. With the influx of the crew members, business was booming, and the club became a much more exciting place than normal. The music pounded the floors, reverberating out onto the street, attracting many more people. Soon enough, it became very lively, and active. The flashing lighting brought out on big nights was used, the business from drinks and the atmosphere like a dream to the club owners.

On a raised stage, young adults and older adults let loose, the smell of alcohol and drug smoke lingering in the air. Every 10th person in the bar was serving aboard the Dawnbreaker, or was a NKI officer. In their own ways, they were enjoying their time to the maximum.

"Check it out ladies. Look here, pure muscle, nothing but pure, manly muscle!" Xale was by now unaware of what he was doing, and much to Azula's amusement, and dismay, he was attempting to flirt with some of the other Kro'nogri and Leg'hrul women here. Somehow, he had decided to remove all but his first layer on his torso, and was showing off his human muscle to a gathered group of variably drunken females of both races.

Nearby, Lexa and Se'rie were sat at the same table booth, flabbergasted at Xale's state. Azula sat around to face them, saying in a tone somewhere between amusement and anger: "The only reason I'm not dragging him back is that he's not really attracting many people."

"You know he wouldn't be like this if he was sober." Reassured Se'rie. Lexa then added, with some humour: "If he was sober, he'd be picking fights and setting the men against each other for fun." The 3 girls giggled at the image, but Azula stole a glance at Xale, who sure enough, was being argued with by another drunken Kro'nogri male, probably a boyfriend of one of those he tried to seduce.

"Who's the jackass human you're all looking at? He looks like Alex, but he's over at the bar."

Turning to the voice, Se'rie near leapt from her seat, pulling Hre'sil into a quick hug. Laughing aloud, she asked: "Hre'sil! You made it in!"

"Sure did. Guys at the door are blocking people from coming in due to crowding, but they saw you give my name on an 'approved guests list'. So you going to introduce me to those friends of yours you've told me so much about?" Hre'sil asked, her greenish grey ridge scales arched in playful expectation.

Sitting down, Se'rie gave a brief history of her 'girlfriends', including Lexa's [and Xale's] clone heritage from Alex as a KI project, and Azula's past on a strange human settled world millennia old, yet separate, and having unique abilities. Azula was quick to showcase her abilities, by firing up a blue flame tip from her finger, leaving Hre'sil amazed. The Kro'nogri female knew of how dark matter users incorporated cybernetics and implants to boost their abilities, and used the substance, but firebending was completely natural, and only required oxygen somehow. However, she was wise to not question further when Azula explained that she had come to feel that the humans and original firebenders in her culture, dragons, were one or the other natural, or in the case of humans, perhaps influenced somehow very early on. Other than that, the bending arts were a scientific mystery.

Looking over at Xale, who was now finished headbutting a Kro'nogri male to the floor in a small fight, Hre'sil said: "So basically, he's got the memories of Alex, but he's a completely different person?"

"Yes, just like me." Said Lexa.

"Was he always an ass? He tried to call me over on my way here." She said, not sure whether to laugh or be annoyed. Azula said in a playfully annoyed tone:

"Xale is drunk. He isn't as he normally behaves right now. Normally he's more discrete, and composed, but he is still as ill mannered. But he is loyal once he trusts you, and so long as you don't have a problem with his attitude. That bad attitude is a way in how he seeks to enforce an identity different to Alex's on himself, as Lexa does herself by behaving in a more civilized manner, though her different gender to Alex helps her greatly."

"Speaking of which, where is Alex?" Se'rie. Hre'sil pointed over to the bar, where Alex was sat with Ja'hail, engaged in conversation, with Sha'krii sat nearby, interested and asking a few questions at times.

"So, is she really the banished princess Sha'krii?" Asked Hre'sil. Nodding, Se'rie said: "Yes. She's become the political face and head of the New Knight Initiative."

"I was only 5 at the time of her exile, so I can't really say anything about what I thought about it. I guess it all seemed off to me, why would she kill her dad if she was next in lien anyway?" Hre'sil noted. Lexa then looked at Sha'krii, saying: "She's thrown herself into work, I guess 15 years wandering and living in a small isolated hut somewhere makes you want to do something useful. If she still carries a grudge towards her brother for disowning her so easily and those who framed her, than I can safely say she will be on our side the whole way."

"So at the end of it all, I was clawing my way out of a Vulcan ambush. Not many of them, but damn those bastards. A lot stronger than they appear Vulcans. Guess living on a massive world those that to you." Commented Ja'hail, reflecting on a job he had defending a critical orbital shipyard 3 years back, when a UIP strike ops team attacked. Apparently, among the humans, Vulcans and even lone Na'vi, the Vulcans proved the most trouble.

"Hah! The Vulcans, sure their strong, but if being that strong meant looking like a pointy eared unibrowed person, I'll pass. Besides-" Alex tapped his metallic fingers/talons on the bar edge: "-I think these suffice anyway."

"Was it painful, how you received cybernetic limbs?" Asked Sha'krii. Laughing, Alex took a quick sip of his drink, and said: "Actually, with each of the two body transfers, these were already grafted on when I uploaded my mind inside. Of course I could go back to having some organic limbs grown for me, but I ask, why bother when I can reap the benefits of machine and organic all in one?"

"It saddens me that you lost your life fighting for a cause that turned out to be an Alliance fabricated lie. From what you've told me, you were a great soldier, but had doubts about the war's purpose." Said Sha'krii. Lowering her head, she angrily punched the bar table, muttering aloud: "Damn my brother! King Rho'kis and his council alone would have stopped the war after just 3 years at most! But King Lo'rath and his council-" Her words now dripped with sarcasm: "Continually insist on fighting the war, and for what?"

"Another entry into the history books of pointless wars. I may be a soldier, but I want peacetime in which to have some easy work or spend the money I've earned through blood and battle." Ja'hail said in a mild complaint.

"Well, I know one group that's definitely happy right now." Said Alex. Sha'krii was puzzled, and guessed: "The UIP?"

"Exactly. We can get them on side. We've been splitting Alliance effort, allowing the UIP to reclaim territory they lost throughout the war. If I ever go back, at least they'll owe me that." Alex said. He gestured to the bartender for a few more drinks to take over to the younger girls. Ja'hail asked jokingly: "What was it the UIP are saying the sentence on you is since Varya?"

"Uhm, I think it was capture and interrogation for Alliance intel, then imprisonment for 10 years minimum. It used to be interrogation and execution, so I guess I'm in better favour now." With that, Alex took the drinks he had, and walked over to the girls' booth table.

Laughing, Ja'hail saw the Princess looking sombrely at her drink. He asked: "Why are you so sad? It's a great party we're having now!"

"What is there to celebrate? We haven't won or lost, and we're no closer to stopping the war. All we've done is draw attention from the UIP to us, started an unofficial civil war. My brother will win, I'll lose. It's inevitable."

"Bullshit, you think like that it will happen. You say that Lo'rath was hot headed? Well, you're level headed, that's already one thing you have over him. King Rho'kis is unwilling to fight as much due to your past relationship, that's a plus. And we're actually inspiring hope for the war's end. Plus, nothing helps boost morale like drink, brawls, and noise."

Clapping her on the shoulder, Ja'hail said: "C'mon princess. What do you say? Loosen up for just one night? You're interacting with the commoners, and that's definitely one thing you understand better than your brother."

Smiling at the mercenary's encouragement, she asked, and would come to regret it later: "What do you have in mind?"

Smirking, Ja'hail said to the barman: "We're going all out. Keep the rounds coming as I ask for them." Turning to Sha'krii, he gained a sly look, saying: "Time to see how well you hold your liquor."

Tonight, letting her tension go, letting any worries of the war go for a few hours, Sha'krii said: "I'll accept your challenge, Mr. Rathor."

In the corner of the bar, Shockwave, in Cybertronian 8 foot tall holoform, met up with Alex as he went over to the tables with drinks. Alex asked: "I guess Norstith's not coming?"

"His exact works were: "Clubs and bars were never my place of comfort. I'll stay over at my sister and brother in law for a visit."" Shockwave rumbled. Continuing, the mech stated: "My primary reason for visiting this club is to further study cultural behaviour of both Alliance races for documentation. My secondary reason is to ensure the safety of my allies from any illicit substances in their drinks."

"Worried about us? You're going soft Shockwave, I thought you'd constantly say that you stay with us because from a logical view we were the most productive allies to end this war with." Said Alex, jokingly concerned about the mech's behaviour.

"Logic is my code of life still. However, the sense of acceptance among these allies improves my operational efficiency, it gives me the confidence to push further with my efforts, but reassures that from all but a mental viewpoint, I am definitely backed up." Replied the mech, his tone still as cold, but truthful.

"So, it's logical to stay with us, because you've grown to enjoy our company. Fair enough. But, what do you mean, all but mental back up?" Asked Alex. Just as they drew up to the table, Shockwave finished his reply:

"Physically, with the help of technology, organic weaknesses are less of an issue. However, it is useless to argue against my superior intellect among us all."

"And there's the superiority I was missing." Noted Alex. Just then, Se'rie was first to notice them, and the 4 drinks Alex was holding in canisters for them all.

"Alex! Shockwave! C'mon sit with us." She gestured to the table edge. Shockwave calmly said: "Unnecessary. My current form does not require rest. With no intention of insult, I shall stand."

"Well, I'll sit, but first, I need to get these off my person." As Alex finished, he placed each drink for the girls appropriately, the canisters acting as re-sealable cans. Azula gently seized hers from Alex, nodding in gratitude. Lexa smiled, and took hers, opening it as soon as she got it. As Alex handed Se'rie her drink, their fingers brushed intentionally, the smooth metal, sensory imbedded digits stroking the avian finger talons gently. With a mild ruffle of her facial feathers, Se'rie said: "Oh, thank you. Such a gentleman."

"Why not do something kind if it hardly takes any effort?" Said Alex, pulling up a chair of his own from an unused table nearby. He noticed Hre'sil, and said: "Sorry Hre'sil, if I'd known, I'd have gotten you one too."

"Its alright, I've got a drink of my own." She said, still surprised that she was on such good terms with a handful of humans.

Opening his own drink, he proposed: "How about a toast?" Hre'sil looked somewhat confused, and Lexa said: "I guess Leg'hrul call it differently. You raise your drink and hit the gently against each other drink, saying what you dedicate it to."

"Oh, I see. So, what's the first drink to?" Lexa raised her drink, saying loud enough for them to hear: "To the NKI!" Agreeing, the four hit their drinks together. As they finished their sips, Shockwave noted aloud: "Xale is coming over."

Sure enough, Xale arrived, looking more sober, a drink in his hand, thankfully a non-alcoholic one this time. He came over, asking: "Making toasts are we? Lexa, you should make it funny, something not like you'd see in a film."

"Care to suggest one then?" Asked Hre'sil, joking around. Lexa shook her head, for Hre'sil had just egged Xale on.

"Alright then." The male clone raised his drink over the table, saying aloud for them to hear: "To being the biggest badasses in the club!" A second of silence, to which Alex shrugged, and raised his own glass: "To being a badass."

Complying, because it was true to varying degrees, the others, Shockwave included, but Hre'sil saying only they were, echoed the declaration, and hit their drinks if they had them. Xale then looked over his shoulder, saying: "Oh, and if you ask those guys lying in the bathrooms, they'll agree to what we just toasted."

"Can we ever go anywhere and have you behave yourself?" Lexa asked, exasperated. Sitting down beside Azula, and throwing an arm around her shoulders, Xale said: "C'mon sis, you need me to balance out all that goody-goody attitude of yours. That's why we often work together. Because I can do the messy work and not feel too bad about it."

"Xale." Azula said, a smile on her face. Looking at her, Xale replied somewhat huskily: "Yeah?"

"Unless you want your arm roasted, remove it until appropriate." Removing his arm quickly, Xale asked: "When might be the time and the place?"

"You know fully well it's when there are less watching eyes on us. The less eyes, the more intimacy." Xale smirked at this, and quickly snuck in a quick cheek kiss. As he drew away, Azula's playful scowl deepened, her cheeks flushing a brief crimson.

Hre'sil laughed, commenting: "Who's leading you two then?"

After a few minutes, Xale and Azula had left, heading into a more secluded seating booth in the shadows, alone. Shockwave had retreated into an unoccupied corner of the bat also, continuing his studies and monitoring of the vibrant night club culture. Lexa had decided to go with Hre'sil onto the dance floor, trying to catch the eyes of anyone who might at least entertain her by trying to woo her or impress her. It seems Lexa became a minx when under alcohol influence, though that was not a surprise at all.

In the booth, left alone, Alex and Se'rie were asleep, passed out from loss of energy and the alcohol tiring them. Sitting together, Se'rie had nestled into Alex's chest, the two layers of a casual shirt and jacket acting as her bed, and his neck and chin her pillow.

Beneath Se'rie, Alex slept soundly, even among the bass of the club music. He was near fully charged in his Duetrium-Duetrium fusion reactor in his chest, and had little to worry about in terms of survival. The cyborg slept soundly, his metallic, sensitive fingers gently stroking Se'rie's jacket back, and her exposed wing feathers, absentmindedly, a few times. One arm was limp by his side, but the other was wrapped around Se'rie's narrow waist, pulling her light, feathered body into his.

All his life after he chose to pursue a career in the KI, including his abandonment and discovery and hiding on New Earth, up until he got to know Se'rie, he had merely survived, not living his life for himself, but to save others, either by helping them, or more likely killing those who were better off dead for the greater good, or as he believed at the time he did it.

Se'rie had proven that there was hope for cooperation between the Alliance and UIP, but more importantly, to a selfish part of his mind, he found someone who was not necessarily like him, but understood him, and loved him for who he was. There were no secrets between them, and if they asked about a new thing, the other would happily share of not already told.

As the lovers nestled deeper into one another, they dreamt of a life they could have without war, of their lives before the war. And quite frankly, neither would want it any different than it was now. For when they were close to one another, all else seemed insignificant, unimportant.

They slept on, escaping the pains and strain of their cause for just a few more minutes into the night.

**As usual guys, please leave reviews for constructive criticism or just general comments. It helps to know actual opinion of my work, it gives me a sense of pride, or a drive to improve.**

**Judging by plot, this story will stop at chapter 50 at most, then the fourth story will start, in which the war will end, and the separate plots will tie together.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Dark Hunter, Dark Saviour**

**Chapter 47: Construction resumption, final bid.**

**4th April 2901**

**Hra'gan sector, Xathana system, asteroid belt, shipyard facility.**

The Xathana shipyards, a key facility for the production of the Alliance's joint species military vessels. From the facility, situated in a gap between 2 closely orbiting asteroid belts, multiple classes of medium to heavy warship were constructed, many designs not quite cutting edge technology, but sufficient to allow tech superior to the UIP in greater production numbers. However, in the case of newer designs, such doctrines of balance of quality and quantity were offset either way.

Smaller vessels, mainly destroyers and frigate classes, were often of a balance of ease of manufacturing and advanced technology. However, the cruisers and battleships were different. Each larger warship class saw a preference or quality, to ensure higher survival, each larger class more proportionally advanced. These shipyards were one of the sites where the Liberator's class of battleship was manufactured in the dozens, mounting to the hundreds in use.

There were some projects proposed long before, but were discontinued due to lack of interest or need. But recently, the largest discontinued project was resumed. A project immense in scope of the vessels produced, in power and size. Only one of the vessels had been finished in the wake of the program's cancellation, but was now a vaporized memory.

While the Emancipator had been destroyed, its uncompleted sister ships, having laid half constructed in the Xathana shipyards, the ship class's only designated manufacturing site, were still intact. Not just intact, but nearing completion, and upgraded from the original specifications.

By special order of the monarchy, the Dreadnought programme had been resumed.

Surrounding the massive shipyard facility, the joint Alliance 3rd Home fleet segment kept a constant vigil for defence. It was far from the front lines, well within Alliance territory, located within a system of mineral rich asteroid belts and a few gas giants, of little economic interest to the Alliance due to the lack of habitable planets.

In the massive facility, the lights of welding arcs and the slight movement of construction drones and workers swarmed over the 9 massive warships. At 12 kilometres long, they outsized, outgunned and outpowered any Alliance or UIP ship in history. Unrivalled in shield strength, size, hanger and ground compliment, but most significantly, firepower. As with the shield and reactor output, the firepower of the Emancipator class Dreadnoughts had been upgraded. The main weapon, the heavy mass accelerator, carried a mix of high power warheads. Antimatter shells up to 15 kilograms in antimaterial weight, with the power of 300 megatons of TNT, as the largest used standard class explosives. The power of the antimatter warheads had already been demonstrated on the Sol System planet, Mars, by the original Emancipator, 1.5 years ago. However, the warheads now included massive EMP wave warheads to disrupt or fry electronics, Neutron warheads to bombard organic tissue, and even particle disintegrator warheads capable of destroying a medium sized city at maximum charge.

An upgrade from the original Emancipator design was the slight decrease in ground forces compliment to only a standard army composition of a 70,000 trooper, 1200 tank size. In exchange, on board manufacturing facilities and matter transformers allowed each ship to produce fuel, supplies and ammunition, even slowly produce replacement smaller vehicles, provided enough matter from say, asteroid strip mining, or waste matter, was used.

They were terrible machines of war, and what was the most significant improvement was the inclusion of an on board AI on each vessel. Now, the AIs would govern the vessel systems, ensuring survival of the organic crew first, and second the preservation of important data, including automated combat unit data. The AIs could assume complete control of the ships, but the programmes were online for long enough to learn of the usefulness of organic unpredictability in combat when combined with the processing power of themselves.

The fleet guarding the facility was smaller than anticipated for a facility of this importance, for one critical reason. Of the 9 Emancipator Dreadnoughts here, 2 were already fully operational, another 4 with almost all weapons ready, only the shield and engine systems needed to be finished, a 2 month wait. The remaining 2 were the latest ones, and still were offline, only the AIs active, learning from the others, the armour on the 3 last ones incomplete, the weapons not all installed, and the shields and engines far from being finished, a 5 month wait. The inclusion of self replicating contruction drones sped up the process, but the last of the nine Dreadnoughts had been definitely abandoned, and was being scavenged for parts from its pre cancellation construction to help finish the other Dreadnoughts more rapidly to meet the deadlines.

Aboard one of the 2 complete Dreadnoughts, one Alliance Admiral, Kha'ralan, sat in discussion with the holographic projections. The projections showed the two monarchs and their war councillors. Kha'ralan, a 62 year old Kro'nogri admiral, spoke in his worn but stern voice: "My Kings, war councillors. The Dreadnought project is underway. 2 of the units are ready, and 4 will be ready within 2 months, the other 3 will be ready not until 5 months from now. As you know, the last dreadnought is being used as salvage for the other units."

"_The units have been upgraded from the original specifications then? We don't wan a repeat of what happened to the original Emanciaptor." _Said one of the two Leg'hrul war councillors. Of the members present, the Kro'nogri were concerned with how effective a weapon these will be, but the Leg'hrul showed less inclination to actually using them, but insisted on protecting such vast investments.

"The original Emancipator was destroyed due to internal sabotage by a rogue KI agent, one of the humans, Alex Hunter. The improvements to weapons and defences will not stop sabotage. However, the AIs and improved internal security will lessen the chances of internal saboteurs." Reinforced Admiral Kha'ralan. The Admiral fiddled his talons together behind his back, he may be an experienced Admiral by now, but he had developed this subconscious habit whenever he spoke publically or to important individuals very high above his rank. It caused no harm to his skills, it was a reaction to nerves, nothing more.

"_Good. This project was revived under the impression that the NKI and the UIP are growing to great. This project could end the war through submission easily, and if that can happen, the war protests will stop. None of us need more riots and NKI raids, or the UIP snatching back territory, and raiding our home border systems." _Said King Lo'rath, his tone of hidden pleasure. Beside him, King Rho'kis's face scrunched briefly in disapproval. Hidden, the Leg'hrul King had been personally against the Dreadnought project, but since the UIP refused to negotiate, the NKI sought to overthrow the regime, or forcibly change it, under the traitor Sha'krii's leadership, they had no other viable option.

"_You have done well Kha'laran, but to ensure that this programme is secure, we shall send a regiment of additional, royal security to assist in the defence of the project and the Dreadnoughts." _Said King Rho'kis. King Lo'than stated: "_My captain of the Royal Guard, Kal'sik, shall depart with a legion of royal guards and highly trained marines to help reinforce the dreadnoughts. He shall be our direct eyes and ears into the project. We trust your progress, but with a project of this size, we need to ensure security."_

"_It is also a chance for Kal'sik to redeem himself. As you already know, he is stained on his record by the loss of the Varya operations. They were our most ambitious project, and it cost us many forces, and most likely began the series of revolts to the war afterwards. However, seeing his record, and his efficiency in the defence role, not being in total leadership mind you, we are willing to offer him a place as your head of security for the Dreadnought project." _Said King Rho'kis.

"Thank you your highnesses. I will expect good results from him if he is trying to redeem his reputation." Replied Admiral Kha'ralan. Nodding, the Kings gave the signal for the end of communications, and cut off the transmission.

The programme was well underway. In fact, the first 2 dreadnoughts were set to head out into combat just a month from now, to repel any rebel forces inside, and to inflict crushing blows to the UIP if necessary or desired.

At the same moment, Kal'sik was a day away from the construction facility, currently en route via FTL travel. He travelled aboard a fast, officer specific shuttle variant. He may have gone down in ranks, but he had managed to claw back enough influence to be near to his prime once more. However, he yearned for the front lines, to prove himself.

Being assigned to help with the dreadnought programme was a simultaneous honour and insult. Such a covert and high level programme was a position of significant worth. But at the same time, defending a fleet of ships virtually indestructible to any military means of predicted size against them was too easy for a job that required effort to gain prestige.

Sitting on his fold out bed, Kal'sik scratched his scaly eye ridges in boredom. With his other hand, the mental implants reacted as he gathered a mass of his personal dark matter in his hand. The shape formed into 2 bipedal figures, the pictures of the people still fresh in Kal'sik's mind nearly a year later. In his hand, two dark models of a scarred Human and a treacherous Leg'hrul officer stood.

With a grunt, he slammed his fist shut around the small models, crushing them in a small crunch as the figures collapsed back into the very fine, dust like substance of gripping nano-machines that formed dark matter's composition.

_If only destroying those two was that easy. _Thought Kal'sik. He did not know of the Kro'nogri member of their crew, and the Cybertronian mech had done little against him even while free on the Varya station. However, Alex and Norstith were responsible for undermining the entire operation from the inside, and needed to pay the price.

In time, they would pay, in one way or another.

**4th May 2901**

**Thiri'stis system, planet Henamas, 2nd largest moon: Plievon, UIP military outpost 23.**

Situated near the rim of UIP territory, the UIP military outposts, including outpost 23, saw action in their theatres of war very often.

Situated on the 2nd largest moon, orbiting a large gas giant, Henamas, with swirling bands of yellow and dark red clouds, a few circular storms ravaging the surface, the moon of Plievon was a calm, mildly atmospheric world. The rich minerals allowed the base to mine present resources, and the magnetic field from the metal rich core generated a surprisingly strong magnetic field for the moon's size.

The base, a large aerospace outpost and UIP shipyard and dock, was situated across from an active volcano. The gas giants gravity caused the moon to swell and pulse, the heat from this tectonic release substituting the distance from the systems's red dwarf star.

All was proceeding as normal, with requests from neighbouring star systems for supply runs, or security escorts for supply runs. As a small 4 fighter squadron flew off into interplanetary space for patrol, the comms tower intercepted a distress signal from a nearby system. The recording was from a military cargo ship.

"_**BZZZZT! Repeat, this isBBZZZT freighter Kael Rahano. Scanners detected a massive energy signature pass by at FLT speed, heading in direction of Thiri'stis system! Beacon transmits as Alliance navy!"**_

The message cut off there, and the station was put on priority readiness.

30 minutes later, and the source of the energy signature appeared.

Roughly 100,000 miles from the Moon, a small squadron of Alliance cruisers dropped out of FTL, these designs incorporating flexing and changing arm like extensions, exposing heavier weapon broadsides.

Before the scramble order could be given to fighters, the launch codes for anti-space laser and missile systems, the Alliance lead ship dropped out of FTL.

On the long range visual scanners, the UIP comms officers watched in shock and awe as a single ship came out of FTL. This ship was not normal though. In size alone, it was the size of a large space station, an array of engines along its rear glowing bright blue from the ion trails they left behind.

Alarms blared before the scans could accurately measure the true visual characteristics of the new class of super warship. The warship, aided by a volley of missiles from its handful of Alliance cruiser, fired rapid series of 2 shots, with a 6 second time gap between shots.

On the ground, the sky became ablaze with an unnatural light, impossibly bright, the earth shaking as a response to the administration of such power from a single warship.

The energy and particle shielding of the base was overwhelmed with the first blast, the explosive ball of light detonating a kilometre overhead. With such power, the shield generators overheated, and died. The generators would take a minute to recharge from the base's main reactor to reform the shield.

Before any comprehension was made by the groundside people, a second, unbelievably fast shell punched through the explosion cloud that now overcast the area, like a storm system. The piercing sonic boom was heard over the drowning rumble of the previous explosion. Then, impact on the ground, just on the base's northern assembly area, and detonation.

The 2nd of 2 500 kiloton equivalent warheads would seal the fate of the outpost base.

In the control tower, as alarms blared, the base commander stared out at the dimming cloud high above. The Vulcan stepped back from the window, the years of training to harness and suppress his emotions faltering in the face of overwhelming odds. The sight of a rapid projectile punching through the cloud, directly to their base, made his emerald coloured blood run cold.

The moment the shell detonated, in the milliseconds that saw the explosion incinerate hundreds of people on the ground, the hangers and base facilities blown apart like shattering glass, and the EMP shockwave beginning to travel out to disrupt any craft lucky to escape the blast radius, the Vulcan commander felt all the fear come forth. With wide eyes, he began to stumble back, a hopeless attempt to escape the rapidly expanding star consuming the base.

His last utterance before annihilation consumed him was a faint gasp of pain and shock. There would be no trace of him, no building left behind to leave a charred outline of where he once stood. In the space of a few seconds, he and the rest of the UIP base had been erased from the universe.

The fleet turned around, pre-programming departure FTL routes. The fighter squadrons were picking off as many fleeing craft as possible, FTL capable ones a priority. However, this mission was to show the new class of ship the Alliance had been driven to use in the face of their more desperate bid to win the war. If there were survivors, they would spread word. Either way, the UIP would become aware of the dreadnought class after at least a handful of bases met their end like Plievon moon base just had.

With the last fighters aboard, the Dreadnought and the escorting cruisers vanished, jumping to FTL, leaving the Pleivon moon far behind, a new, albeit small crater remaining. All that remained of where the base had once been was a few shards of glass from the superheated sand at the explosion centre, and the concrete and steel ground, and the support column bases.

**20th May 2901**

**Dae'rakal system, planet Iri'thak, destroyed UIP base.**

It was strange to be back on this planet under these circumstances. It was less than half a year before that Quirinth, Sru'sky and Trion had partaken and led [from lower ranks] the UIP operation to recapture this planet and system from the Alliance. After the capture, the base had been converted into a UIP outpost.

Now, something had converted it into a graveyard, and a destroyed wasteland.

"Scans show higher gamma radiation levels than normal, not lethal, but detectable." Trion noted. He was part of a team scanning the details of the wrecked base, or what little was actual still existing. This was the same as had been with two other bases before across the front lines. The base would report they were under attack by an unknown superweapon of the Alliance, and then minutes later, they would go silent. Reports from escaped ships were inconclusive, as the superweapon was far away, and apparently incorporated stealth technology to make it all but visually invisible. Unfortunately, all the ships that escaped fled to warn the UIP, before the base was destroyed.

Elsewhere, Quirinth and Sru'sky helped lead a team into the base's underground levels. Whatever had hit the base had not penetrated too far underground in terms of concussive impact. In the lower levels, scorch marks and the predicted higher gamma radiation levels presided.

Walking into a darkened storage room, Sru'sky shone her rifle's searchlight inside. She saw a sight that made her gasp and gag at the same time.

Propped against the wall near the door was a figure, impossible to recognize, likely a Klingon by the head shape and size together, a male also. The scaly skin was impossibly charred, and the scorch marks in all the hallways, whatever had caused them had made him quickly incinerate, and burn alive, dying moments later by the sheer levels of short half life, but powerful radiation levels.

The putrid smell of burnt, old reptilian flesh drove Sru'sky back, and she called: "We've got a body here!"

From down the hall, another voice, a male Vulcan captain, yelled in response down the echoing hallway: "There are other bodies here! All show extremely fatal radiation and burn exposure!" Indeed, as more lights were put on, the sight of charred silhouettes of where people had been standing as the burning radioactive event happened was revealed on the walls and floor. Some of the bodies showed they had crawled away for a time after the blast.

All that mattered was that there were no survivors.

But there were records.

Unlike the other base attacks, this one had held out for fractionally longer, the fighters and defence frigates being decimated by the Alliance fleet, long enough to record a scan of the attacking fleet, and store the data in a secure quantum bluebox underground.

The scans revealed all, the cruisers of newer, more advanced design, but most if not all importantly, the Dreadnought. A vessel of immense size, power, and intimidation. Only one vessel of its equivalent had ever been seen in the war, and that was now gone, destroyed in an apparent sabotage attempt by a defecting member of the KI branch. These dreadnoughts were worse though, for unlike the Emancipator, which had claimed only a few dozen kills when it demonstrated its weapons on Mars over 1 and a half years ago, these had not only improved systems, but had actively used them on three occasions now, killing thousands in a few days.

**22nd May 2901**

**Ra'kani system, planet Azakal orbit.**

Aboard the Dawnbreaker, in a conference with the Liberator orbiting alongside it, and its accompanying fleet of its 2 personal cruisers, the Subjugator included, and its 2 personal destroyers, the talks had been initially concerning recent plans for a massive jailbreak of prisoners of war in the UIP, finding individuals with influence who could help the war effort, and staging uprisings in the facilities to get them out safely. Then, news of the Dreadnought attacks, by contacts within the Underworld Guild and old military links, reached them. Now, the conference was set in a different tone.

"I never thought that my brother and Rho'kis would go this far. These base attacks by these new ships have already killed thousands of UIP, and that's leading the UIP to rally their fleets to defend, and prepare to counterattack." Said Shak'rii, her tone one of disbelief.

"**The Dreadnought programme being continued would explain the suddenly worsened situation on many worlds, it explains where a significant portion of the tax money goes to from the worsening colonies and city worlds."** Reported Lexa. She, Xale, Azula and Ja'hail were overseeing a rallying operation on multiple alliance colonies, and currently convened with the Dawnbreaker's communications room via holographic interface.

"That class of ship was dangerous enough before these updates. I was in command of the Emancipator when it hit Mars. If the full power of any of these vessels were unleashed upon a UIP fleet or planet, the loss of life, even those of UIP people, would be unacceptable on any level." Said Norstith, reporting on the Dawnbreaker himself.

"We'll get into contact with some Alliance navy and Underworld Guild contacts we've amassed. If we can, conflict with these vessels should be avoided at all costs, but we'll need a strategy to destroy or damage the dreadnoughts if we should encounter them." Reported La'kias, addressing from one side of the Combat display interface aboard the Dawnbreaker.

"Let's leave this, but keep the message out that the dreadnoughts are a high priority to any NKI member." Sha'krii reinforced. Calming from the terrible news, they reviewed the plan for a potential big break. A meeting with a Kro'nogri underworld guild representative, concerning a rogue fellow ranking member, on a hub world. The world in question was Kuhalra, in the Vra'nam system. The planet hosted a population of roughly 32 million, most of which was concentrated in the planet's only large city, Nal'harran. The system was an old, developed colonial world, originally a Kro'nogri colony over 200 years old, it was a transit hub world, capitalizing in trade and entertainment. It was also under NKI control, the only major world that actually saw a defection to the NKI faction over the Alliance. With that world, the others along that FTL travel corridor were under heavy NKI influence and grip.

What was more, this Underworld Guild agent reported that among the rogue agent's forces were his contacts, who were working discretely to try and bring the agent down. If they could bring him down, the subordinates could provide useful intel, intel that the rogue agent tried to go into business alone with by selling them as his first big sale. All they knew was that it concerned the rather vague plans for a series of jailbreaks in UIP and Alliance prisoner of war facilities, mainly the UIP ones.

Kill the rogue agent, and plans for a raid on a few UIP prisoner of war facilities could work. With the freedom of a few hundred individuals, many holding influence in the Alliance, the NKI would gain considerable assets. Simultaneously, the raiding of Alliance prisoner of war camps would gain favour with the UIP, and incite rioting and anarchy on Alliance worlds.

All they need do was bide their time, continue standard operation of sabotage, demonstrations, and raids on Alliance facilities. Only when the rogue agent contacts reported to the Underworld Guild loyal agent, and then reported to them, could they begin this next stage.

Until then, the raids of the dreadnoughts would continue, and for now, the NKI was helpless to stop them. They could all only collectively hope that the casualties were at a minimum, and that the dreadnoughts did not focus on them at any point. Lay low, continue to fight, but not enough to incite a response by a dreadnought attack.

All Sha'krii could think was that she hoped those two ambassadors responsible for inciting this war so many years before were regretting their actions. She also hoped they were still alive, so she could deal with them as she saw fit one day, for ruining her life, and for turning the Alliance into a military monster, slowly killing itself.

**Finally, end of this story. Please review, I need feedback.**

**Also, the next installment will be called Dark Hunter's resolution, so keep an eye out for when I publish it. Will be a while though, I want to write a handful of chapters before publishing it and then continually updating.**


End file.
